Somebody to love
by acm2099
Summary: La redención es un camino complicado pero Dave Karofsky sabrá recorrerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Somebody to love**

**Pesonajes: Blaine Anderson, Dave Karofsky, Kurt Hummel**

**Resumen: _Dave Karofsky_**** realiza un cambio en su vida después de ser chantajeado para salir del armario. Ahora tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de ser quien es y romper con los estereotipos a los que están encadenados todos los alumnos de _McKinley High_. **

**La redención es un camino complicado pero _Dave Karofsky_ sabrá recorrerlo.**

**Nota del autor: Mi segundo fic publicado aquí. Tengo poco más de un año escribiendo fics, en su mayoría de la saga de Harry Potte. Pero utlimamente no he podido quitarme de la cabeza esta serie. Les informo que yo nunca dejó un fic sin terminar y tengo días para publicar. En el caso de esta historia será todos los viernas a las 00 hora de la ciudad de México.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Winter.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué es un fantasma?<p>

Un evento terrible condenado a repetirse una y otra vez. Un instante de dolor. Quizá algo muerto que parece por momentos vivo aún. Un sentimiento suspendido en el tiempo, como una fotografía borrosa. Como un insecto atrapado en ámbar.

Cuando leí esas frases en los subtítulos de una película, jamás creí que pudieran llegar a aplicárseme. Hace unos meses estuve a punto de convertirme en un fantasma. Mi vida se volvió oscura, pequeña e insípida. Quería huir de mí, de lo que sentía y de lo que no podía ser. Estaba encerrado en un pequeño _armario_, rodeado de prejuicios y miedos, y eso me llevaba a actuar irracionalmente.

En mi idiota plan de autodestrucción llegué hasta las garras de Santana López. Después de lanzarle un granizado ella decidió vengarse. ¿Cómo? De la mejor forma que una perra despiadada como ella podía encontrar; directa a mis debilidades… A_ mi_ debilidad, de hecho.

Buscó la forma de seducirme sin que yo pudiera negarme; encerrado en el _armario_ como estaba esas oportunidades eran muchísimas. ¿Cómo podía explicar que un tipo sano no quisiera follar con una de las chicas más calientes de la escuela? Así que me tendió la trampa un viernes por la noche y yo caí. Durante una sesión de besuqueo bastante desapasionada, ella lo supo. No había ningún rastro de excitación en mí a pesar de que estaba con _ella_, con una de las chicas más sexys de todo McKinley High. Bastó una mirada para que Santana López descubriera mi secreto. Y después, vino la amenaza. Se lo diría a todos el lunes a primera hora. Me quedaban cuarenta y ocho horas de vida.

Mi mente autodestructiva trabajó a mil por hora. Fui directo a mi casa y me bebí entera una botella de Jack Daniel's. Nada como un buen whiskey cuando estas pasando el momento más oscuro de tu miserable vida. Después de terminarme la botella, caminé tambaleándome hasta el baño y me miré en el espejo. En ese momento me sentí como el peor ser humano del mundo.

No tenía a nadie, no podía hablar con nadie y sólo quedaba un camino. Miré mi navaja de rasurar, regalo de mi abuelo. Él era un hombre a la vieja usanza y siempre utilizaba navaja para afeitarse y delinear su barba. Mi abuelo había enseñado a mi papá el uso de la navaja y luego me lo enseño a mí. Un año después murió; el cáncer se lo llevó.

Tomé la navaja con mi mano derecha y, de pronto, todo se aclaró para mí. Un par de cortes profundos de forma vertical en mis antebrazos y me desangraría antes de decir Jack Daniel's.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero algo vino a mí en ese momento. El instinto de supervivencia, el guerrero que llevo dentro, mi espíritu dañado pero no quebrado, eso que llaman coraje golpeó mi pecho. Siendo un atleta estoy acostumbrado a levantarme, a nunca pensar que la caída es demasiado dura y, en ese momento, en ese justo momento, decidí levantarme. Luchar. Porque yo no iba a morir a los diecisiete y menos por mi propia mano.

Me encantaría decir que después de ese valeroso análisis lloré desconsoladamente sobre el frío piso del baño pero no fue así. El drama no va conmigo. Sólo vomité todo lo que traía en el estomago, me di una ducha y dormí hasta el medio día del sábado.

Después de despertar, tomé mis patines y, sin decirle nada a nadie, conduje hasta la pista de patinaje. Estuve sobre el hielo durante horas. Pensaba en mi futuro, en mis padres, en mis amigos, en todo lo que pude ser y en lo que se me había escapado por comportarme como la persona que no era.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, conduje de regreso a casa. Estaba temeroso pero con el valor suficiente para hablar. Así que después de cenar, y justo cuando teníamos el postre sobre la mesa, se me ocurrió decir las palabras mágicas: _Soy gay_. Sin preámbulos, sin palabras entrecortadas ni sollozos. Lo dije como mejor me saldría, lo dije cuando tenía los huevos para hacerlo porque, de no ser en ese momento, jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Estaba sentado a la izquierda de mi papá, de frente tenía a mi hermana Cristi y a mi madre. El silencio que se formó después de que hablara fue el momento más tenso de toda mi vida. Sé que aunque pasen los años lo seguiré recordando, sobre todo por las reacciones de mi familia.

Mi padre lanzó un suspiro cansino; era como si hubiera estado esperando eso desde hace tiempo y, francamente, mi papá tenía razones de sobra para pensarlo. Mi expulsión por molestar y amenazar con matar al único chico gay declarado en mi escuela pudo haber sido una gran pista. Cristi me miraba evaluadoramente, esperando que dijera que todo era una broma. Imagino que en cuanto vio mi semblante cambió de opinión. Después me sonrió levemente. Me había ganado la aprobación y el respeto de mi hermanita menor.

Sin embargo, mi madre fue otra cosa. Primero me preguntó si en realidad lo era y, al asentir, empezó a llorar. Ese dolor desgarrador llegó hasta el fondo de mi alma. Mi madre gritó, me empujó y me preguntó: ¿Por qué? Me hubiera encantado tener una respuesta para ella. Mi papá la detuvo cuando empezó a golpearme en el pecho.

Después de que mi hermana se llevara a mi madre, mi papá me llevó al estudio y me dio un gran abrazo, uno de esos abrazos que no había sentido desde los diez años. Yo no pude evitar disculparme con él por ser quien era. Mi papá me sorprendió de nuevo tirando de mí y, mirándome a los ojos, me dijo algo que tampoco olvidaré jamás porque se quedó grabado en mi alma:

_Te amo, hijo. Siempre lo haré. No importa quién seas o a quién quieras, siempre serás mi hijo. Y jamás te disculpes conmigo por esto. Eres perfecto, Dave. Una de las mejores cosas que tengo en mi vida, y siempre estaré aquí para ti._

Me abracé a él como nunca, como un niño pequeño que necesita consuelo. Y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Lloré para conciliar el hecho de ser un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres y por haberme quitado la losa de la mentira de los hombros.

Cuando el lunes llegó yo estaba preparado para todo. Sucedió al encontrarme en el pasillo con Santana. Ella me gritó que no había sentido nada conmigo durante la noche del viernes y yo le respondí: _Soy gay, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?_ Por una fracción de segundo pude ver en sus ojos algo cercano a admiración y el asombro.

Para el tercer periodo, todo McKinley ya sabía que Dave Karofsky era gay. Un giro muy novelesco: el matón, el homófobo, gay. Vaya cliché.

La noticia trascendió y se comentó pero no hubo muchas consecuencias. Estábamos a una semana de las vacaciones de verano y era normal que dejaran mi historia en un segundo plano. Claro, hubo algún que otro intento de granizado en mi cara, pintaron en mi casillero la palabra _MARICA_ y llamaron a mi casa para decir que era un _HOMO_.

El verano llegó y mi papá tenía varios planes para mí. El primero de ellos era que viera un terapeuta para controlar mi ira. Así fue como llegué al diván de Patrick, un hombre que podría ser el perfecto imitador de Sigmund Freud. Con traje gris, chaleco, calvo, profusa barba blanca, lentes redondos y pipa. Podría apostar mi camiseta de los 49 a que Patrick no sólo fuma tabaco en ella.

En un principio pensé que Patrick me hablaría de mi sexualidad, pero no fue así. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme si ya había visto porno gay. Casi muero de la vergüenza, porque en realidad jamás me había puesto a ver porno gay, tenía demasiado miedo de admitir esos sentimientos. Así que, como primera tarea en mi terapia, tuve que ver porno gay.

Patrick, le debo mucho a ese anciano. Las sesiones cada semana me ayudaron a conciliar todos los aspectos de mi vida, desde el hecho de quién era, hasta el dolor de ver a mi madre alejada de mí por mis preferencias.

Después de mi instrucción en el porno gay, Patrick me pidió que hiciera una lista con los nombres de las personas a las que mi ira hubiera afectado. Una tarea muy difícil.

Obviamente, el primer lugar de la lista lo ocupó Kurt Hummel. Le hice la vida un infierno llamándole marica, homo, bonito; lanzándole granizados; empujándole contra los casilleros; robándole un beso y luego amenazando con matarlo si se lo decía a alguien y, finalmente, el pobre terminó huyendo del McKinley, dejando amigos, a su hermanastro Finn y la _individualidad_ que tengo le gustaba, para terminar en un colegio de niños ricos. En aquellos negros momentos odiaba a Kurt por ser más valiente que yo, por estar seguro de ser lo que era y porque, bueno, tal vez me gustaba…, un poco…, bastante… Aunque eso no importa, Kurt Hummel jamás será para mí.

Volviendo a mi lista, en segundo lugar estuvieron los padres de Kurt. Había escuchado ciertas pláticas de sus compañeros del Club Glee. Al parecer sus padres habían invertido el dinero de su luna de miel para pagar la inscripción de Hummel en la Academia Dalton.

Mis padres llegaron en el tercer puesto de mi lista. No tenía que disculparme por ser gay, pero sí por haberles dado un año de perros con mi expulsión de la escuela después de amenazar a Hummel.

Coloqué a Azimio en el cuarto lugar. Cuando grité en el pasillo de la escuela que era gay mi mirada se cruzó con la de Azimio y pude percibir en sus ojos decepción. Esperaba que me acosara durante esa última semana de clases pero eso nunca sucedió. Él simplemente me ignoró. Azimio y yo prácticamente nos habíamos criado juntos. Su padre trabajaba en la constructora del mío. Los Adams viven al lado de nosotros desde siempre y eso fortaleció mi amistad con él. De una u otra forma le debía una explicación.

Y después de Azimio… Bueno, después de él estaban todos los chicos del Club Glee. A todos los había acosado, maltratado y ofendido, así que debía disculparme.

Al día siguiente de tener la lista fui y me disculpé con mis padres. Luego caminé los pocos metros que me separaban de la casa de los Adams para hablar con Azimio. Toqué y él mismo me abrió. No hubo palabras, sólo me dejo pasar. Caminamos en silencio hasta su habitación, me dio un mando del PS3 y empezamos a jugar Black Ops. En medio de una masacre masiva Azimio empezó a hablar:

—_Amigo, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? _

—_Lo siento. Tenía miedo. Ni siquiera yo entendía lo que estaba pasando —Azimio negó._

—_Bro… Yo iba por la vida insultado, diciendo homo, marica, rarito y no decías nada. No, amigo, eso no es justo. _

—_Azimio…_

—_Hey, amigo, eres como un hermano para mí. ¿Crees que el hecho de que te gusten las pollas cambia mi cariño por ti? Sólo lamento haberte insultado sin saberlo y la verdad es que estoy un poco resentido contigo por no decírmelo el primero. _

—_Lo siento. Yo… Sólo… Fue difícil, amigo._

Azimio aceptó mis disculpas. Ese día le hablé de mi encuentro con la muerte y de mi decisión de salir adelante. Azimio, siendo el gran amigo que es, me dijo que me acompañaría en mi viaje de redención. Los siguientes días estuvieron ocupados por peticiones de disculpas a los chicos de Glee. Unos me cerraron la puerta en la cara, otros me escucharon con desinterés y otros me hablaron del arcoíris; sólo Brittany en realidad.

Dos semanas después de que mi viaje hacia la rendición empezara sólo me quedaban cuatro personas en mi lista: Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carol Hummel-Hudson y Finn Hudson. Había convencido a Azimio para que me dejara hacer esto solo, así que estacioné mi Tacoma frente al taller Hummel y caminé a paso firme hasta el señor Hummel.

En un principio creí que me mataría o que, como mínimo, me reventaría la cabeza con una llave _stilson_ de treinta y cuatro pulgadas. Nada pasó. El señor Hummel me dejó llegar hasta el final de mi disculpa y terminé tendiéndole un cheque que mi papá me había dado. El doble de lo que costaba el curso en Dalton.

El señor Hummel frunció el ceño al ver el cheque y en ese momento casi me corre, pero yo le supliqué que lo aceptara. Le dije que pensara en su esposa y en lo feliz que le haría tener su luna de miel. Burt Hummel aceptó y, extrañamente, terminó empleándome en su taller. Mi papá me había dicho que ese verano tendría que buscar un trabajo y de inmediato pensó en mandarme a la constructora pero, definitivamente, era mejor trabajar en el taller de Burt Hummel. Pensé que eso me ayudaría en mi terapia, servir en un lugar donde sólo fuera Dave y no el hijo del señor Karofsky.

Un sábado, teniendo tres días trabajando en el taller, Kurt llegó para ayudar a su padre con el papeleo y tuve mi oportunidad para pedirle perdón. Porque con Hummel era más que una disculpa; de verdad, de verdad tenía que pedirle perdón. Kurt me miró sorprendido por todo mi proceso pero se mostró reacio a perdonarme tan fácilmente. Claro, yo no esperaba que lo hiciera. ¡Por favor! Había amenazando con matarlo. Sin mencionar el hecho de haber secuestrado su arreglo de pastel de una forma espeluznante. Como ofrenda de paz, le regresé el adorno y prometí no acercarme a él si regresaba a McKinley. Kurt negó y me dijo:

"_Estamos en paz, Karofsky". _

Ese fue el final para mi viaje de redención. Seguí trabajando en el taller de Burt durante lo que restó de verano pero jamás volví a cruzar palabra con Kurt. Lo veía de vez en cuando con un chico, el mismo que le había acompañado a hablar conmigo después del incidente del beso. Definitivamente ellos eran más que amigos. Una parte de mi se rompió pero otra, una muy grande, me dijo que eso era lo mejor, que Kurt se merecía un tiempo con ese niño bonito.

El verano terminó y ahora estoy aquí, frente al salón de ensayos del coro, en el primer día de mi último año en McKinley. El señor Schuester me ha dado una oportunidad para entrar al coro. Lo busqué a primera hora, le dije que me había disculpado con todos sus chicos y que aun quería mi oportunidad para ser uno de los chicos más talentosos de todo el instituto. Sabía que Kurt y su novio estarían ahí, los había visto al inicio del día tomados de la mano y esquivando los insultos de otros jugadores de hockey y fútbol, pero eso ya no me importa. Esto lo hago por mí; por y para mí. Aunque tal vez la inspiración para presentarme sí saliera de lo que aún siento por Kurt.

Aspiro aire una vez más y exhalo antes de abrir la puerta del salón de ensayos. Los únicos que me sonríen son el señor Schuester y Hudson. Cuando me disculpé con él en verano al principio no me creyó pero, al verme en el taller de Burt, y cuando se enteró de que le había dado un cheque para su luna de miel, las cosas se suavizaron. Terminamos haciéndonos amigos. Finn Hudson es un tiempo sencillo, honorable y noble; virtudes para admirar y respetar.

—Muy bien, chicos, ya conocen a Dave. El año pasado, cuando el equipo de futbol se nos unió, yo invité a Dave para que se quedara permanentemente aquí. Él no aceptó, estaba pasando por un mal momento; pero ahora está aquí, se ha disculpado con ustedes de corazón y creo que debemos darle una oportunidad.

De inmediato Rachel Berry levantó la mano. Berry es una irritante chica obsesionada con la fama y con ser una estrella de Broadway. Es adoptada, sus padres son una pareja gay y ella ha estado enamorada de Finn desde… _siempre_, creo yo. El año pasado me llamaba homofóbico, pero ahora las cosas son distintas.

—Señor Schuester, no pretendo ofenderlo pero, ¿francamente cree que Karofsky tenga talento? Una cosa es interpretar un _zombie_, lento, lerdo, tonto y violento y otra es cantar y _bailar_frente a centenares de personas en las regionales. Le recuerdo que este año nuestra meta es ganar las nacionales ya que el año pasado los idiotas de Vocal Adrenaline nos robaron el triunfo.

—Claro, Rachel, pero creo que podríamos darle una oportunidad a Dave. Recuerden que nosotros no discriminamos a nadie. ¿O sí?

—El señor Schu tiene razón, Rachel. Karofsky se merece la oportunidad de audicionar —dijo Finn. Gran tipo, de verdad. Tal vez un poco tonto pero bueno, muy bueno.

—Demonios, señor Schu, este tipo amenazó con matar a mi chico. ¿Usted de verdad cree que cambió de la noche a la mañana?

Mercedes Jones, una diva. Por lo que había escuchado el año anterior en mi breve estadía en el coro, Mercedes Jones había tenido un enamoramiento con Kurt durante el primer año en el instituto. Casi muero de la risa, Kurt Hummel no podía verse más gay. Sin ofender, claro. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que la chica negra me cerró la puerta en la cara cuando fui a pedirle disculpas. Yo fui el matón de _su _chico.

—Kurt, ¿tú tienes un problema con esto? —El señor Schuester ha dado en el clavo. En este momento quiero saber qué piensa Kurt de esto. Él me dijo que estábamos en paz y yo, de verdad, de verdad quiero unirme al Club Glee. Aunque si él se niega no tendré más remedio que irme. Soy un hombre de palabra y si él no me quiere cerca, no hay nada más que hablar.

—Yo —lo estoy viendo entrelazar su mano izquierda con la derecha de su novio y luego el idiota le sonríe como gesto de confort —, no tengo ningún problema.

— ¿Blaine? — ¿Qué pasa con ese chico y sus estúpidas sonrisas encantadoras? Lo sé, lo sé, hablan mis celos. En realidad no se ve mal tipo.

—Claro que no tengo problemas, señor Schuester. Como usted dijo, todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad —¡Coño, no es un mal tipo! De verdad necesito un motivo para odiarlo que no tenga nada que ver con ser el novio de Kurt.

Blaine Anderson, niño pijo, _snob_ y de familia acomodada. Mi papá y el abuelo de ese tío han hecho muchos negocios juntos. Cuerpo perfecto, peinado perfecto, sonrisa perfecta. Baila, canta y es jodidamente PERFECTO. Hummel debe de adorarlo.

— ¿Alguien tiene algún problema? ¿Sam? —el rubio lo niega —. ¿Quinn? —La líder de los porristas tiene unos segundos de indecisión pero la mirada de Hudson termina por convencerla. Aún me pregunto por qué esos dos están juntos. Ella le mintió sobre estar embarazada de él hace dos años; el bebé resultó ser de Puckerman, el mejor amigo de Hudson, y ahora están juntos de nuevo desde finales del año pasado. Pero no creo que se quieran, Hudson puede estar con ella porque es fácil y ella… No es difícil imaginar por qué está con él: Popularidad.

—Está bien, señor Schu, que Karofsky dispare —Noah Puckerman, como yo, fue un matón hasta que también se decidió por el Club Glee. Según algunos rumores, ha estado en la juvenil tres veces. La verdad es que no creo que sea tan duro como pretende. Cuando fui a disculparme con él, me dio un lindo derechazo y luego nos invitó unas _Coolers_. Azimio, Puckerman y yo terminamos cantando _Don't stop believin_ desnudos en la piscina de la vecina de Puckerman.

— Muy bien —el señor Schuester me está sonriendo afectuosamente —, entonces todo tuyo, Dave —. El profesor se va a sentarse junto a sus chicos y yo vuelvo a respirar profundamente. Giro mi cuello hasta que hace "clic". Tomo una de las guitarras de la banda. Berry hace un ruido estrangulado. Tengo que respirar de nuevo, Patrick me dijo que esto pasaría. Existe la gente irritante y Berry es una de esas personas. Me coloco en el centro del salón y empiezo a tocar. Otro sonido estrangulado de Berry pero eso ya no me distrae.

Mi mirada ya está sobre Kurt. No quería pero lo necesito para cantar como debo; necesito un poco de inspiración y él, justo en este momento, es una gran fuente para mí.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

La cara de Hummel ha adquirido un color rosa pálido, sus manos, que seguían entrelazadas, parecen temblar un poco. Todos los demás chicos del coro están sorprendidos, lo sé, aunque no los estoy viendo. Toda mi atención está en Kurt. En este instante cantar esto se ha vuelto una necesidad.

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

El príncipe encantador de Kurt voltea su rostro para verlo. Hummel tiene una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Sé que le encanta la atención y en este momento tiene toda la mía. Puedo ser un ex matón pero nunca hay que demeritar el poder de una canción. Hummel lo está disfrutándo aunque no lo admita nunca.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>Thats why i need you to hear<em>

Mi voz ha podido quebrarse un poco pero lo he evitado. De verdad quiero decirle esto a Kurt, de verdad me hubiera gustado borrar todo y tener una oportunidad. Pero yo sé muy bien que las cosas no pasan así y que él tiene lo que se merece. _Encantador_ es bueno para Kurt y yo jamás podré acercarme a esa perfección.

Un solo con la guitarra paseando un poco por el salón y por fin puedo notar la reacción de los demás. Todos parecen sorprendidos. Rachel, la chica asiática, y Mercedes incluso parecen conmovidas y observan alternativamente a Kurt y a su encantador chico bonito. Después del solo de guitarra camino hasta quedar frente a Hummel y rematar la canción.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<em>

Lo miro con todo lo que tengo en el corazón y él lo sabe. Todos los que están en ese lugar lo ha tenido que ver. Hay un silencio que el señor Schuester rompe aplaudiendo.

—Eso fue… ¡increíble!

—Yo diría apasionante, señor Schuester —no esperaba que Berry hablara, y menos que me dijera un tipo de ¿_cumplido?_

— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto mirando alternativamente a los chicos y al señor Schuester — ¿Estoy dentro?

—Por supuesto, Dave. Bienvenido al Club Glee —. Con un aplauso general los chicos del coro me dan la bienvenida.

Hudson tiene algo raro en la mirada pero ya me encargaré de eso más tarde. Ahora sólo quiero disfrutar mi bienvenida y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, también disfrutar de la mirada que Kurt me lanza.

* * *

><p><strong>La canción de Dave es: <strong>_**The Reason**_**, original de los **_**Hoobastank.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo una semana en el club Glee y he notado dos cosas. Primero, Hudson está raro, distante y un poco aprensivo conmigo. Creo que quiere decirme algo pero no se anima, aunque sé que al final lo hará. Hudson no es de esos tipos que se quedan callados mucho tiempo, y cuando lo hace termina mal, muy mal. Y la segunda cosa que he notado es que esto de verdad es difícil. Entre la escuela, los entrenamientos y los ensayos con el coro estoy molido. Pero también muy satisfecho, las cosas están resultando mejor de lo que pensé.

Estoy entablando amistades con los chicos del Glee. Por lo menos todos los hombres parecen ya no tener mucho problema conmigo. Hasta Artie empieza a tenerme confianza. Si mi papá algún día llegara a enterarse de que le lancé un granizado a un chico en silla de ruedas seguramente terminaría en el hospital con ambas piernas fracturadas.

Antes de salir del armario era un desgraciado.

—Hey, chicos.

—Señor Schuester, tengo una gran idea para…

—Calma, calma, Rachel. Sé que todos ustedes piensan en lo que sucedió en las Nacionales y que quieren trabajar duro para ganar este año pero tenemos que empezar poco a poco. Por eso, para calentar un poco las cosas e incluir a los nuevos miembros del coro en nuestras actividades, esta semana su asignación serán duetos.

—¿Cómo cada año? Señor Schu, nos estamos volviendo viejos.

Esa chica, Mercedes, tiene pelotas. Es de admirarse la actitud de la morena y, la verdad, la idea de hacer un dueto no me agrada mucho.

—Bueno, es que ahora tendremos una nueva dinámica. El primer año que hicimos los duetos se dejamos que la suerte los formara y este año será igual.

El señor Schuester está poniendo un sombrero negro sobre el piano.

— La suerte decidirá su destino y… también su canción.Y coloca otro sombrero negro en el piano.

— ¡Qué? ¡Usted nos dará la canción? Eso no es muy justo, señor Schu.

Es la primera vez que escucho hablar a Santana López desde que estoy aquí. A pesar de que ella casi me obligó a salir no le guardo ningún rencor.

—Demonios, señor Schu, ella tiene razón. No quiero ofenderlo ni nada pero sus gustos son… _viejos_.

Puckerman lanza y encesta pero el señor Schuester sólo se sonroja un poco y sonríe.

—Lo sé, chicos, pero en el sombrero hay de todo, desde Lady Gaga hasta canciones de musicales como Rent. Tomen esto como un reto, ¿ok? Nosotros siempre vamos a lo seguro, la canción que nos gusta, la armonía que nos queda bien o la música que nos hace lucir bien.

—De eso se trata, ¿no? ¿Para qué vamos a cantar algo que no nos venga?

Esa es una excelente pregunta de la asiática, ¿cómo es que se llama? ¿Tina? Una chica agradable cuando no está pegada como una lapa a Mike Chang.

—Sí, Tina, pero también se trata de tomar riesgos. Se trata de salir de nuestra zona de confort y probar nuestros límites. ¡Vamos, chicos, será divertido!

Hudson ha sido el primero en ponerse de pie y tomar un nombre del primer sombrero.

—Lauren Zizes.

Hudson sonríe y Puckerman casi se rompe las cervicales para voltear y ver la reacción de la chica. Había escuchado de hombres que tenían preferencia por las chicas llenitas pero Puckerman se paso tres pueblos. Lauren Zizes es una luchadora de grecorromana que podría partirme la cara sin siquiera esforzarse. Aunque debo admitir que es una mujer impresionantemente segura. Tal vez sea eso lo que Puckerman ve en ella. Todos buscamos un poco de seguridad.

— ¿Y la canción Finn?

Hudson duda un segundo y luego mete la mano en el sombrero de la música.

—_Angels_, de Robbie Williams.

Se ha encogido de hombros. Creo que está sorprendido. Yo mismo no sé que esperar. Hudson ya marcó la pauta, así que me pongo de pie. El señor Schuester me sonríe afable. Tomo primero la música; el orden de los factores no altera el producto, ¿cierto?

—_I'll cover you_.

Kurt gruñe, su príncipe encantador niega rendido y Rachel Berry hace otra vez ese sonido estrangulado que tanto me molesta. No tengo ni idea del porqué de sus reacciones. En mi vida he escuchado esta canción; es más, ni siquiera sé de donde la sacó el señor Schuester. Tomo ahora un papel del sombrero de los nombres y lo leo antes de hablar. La expresión _el destino es una perra_ resuena en mi cabeza. No me puede estar pasando esto a mí.

— Kurt Hummel.

El silencio se extiende por el salón. Estoy tentado a doblar este papel y tomar otro. Incluso preferiría hacer un dueto con el chico bonito de su novio, pero no con Hummel. Es demasiada tortura. Antes siquiera de que alguien le pregunte, Kurt habla.

—Está bien. No tengo problema.

Está vez es el turno de _Encantador_ para casi fracturarse las cervicales.

La selección de canciones y compañeros continúa sin sobresaltos pero yo aun estoy en shock. Obviamente, tarde o temprano tenía que trabajar con Hummel, estamos en un coro escolar, pero nunca pensé que tendría que hacer un dueto con él, y menos con una canción que jamás he escuchado en mi vida pero que por el titulo debe ser bastante _mimosa_. No, no, no. Esto es demasiado. El señor Schuester debe detener la masacre.

El ensayo con el coro termina. Espero a que todos salgan para hablar con el señor Schuester.

—Profesor.

— ¿Sí, Dave?

—Creo que es mejor que me cambie de pareja en este dueto. Yo podría trabajar con Quinn y el novio de Hummel con él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes cómodo con Kurt?

—Es que… Yo… Mire, la verdad es que no quiero molestarlo y por lo que escuché la canción que me tocó es de una obra musical muy al estilo de Kurt y… El señor Schuester hace un mohín de diversión.

—Relájate, Dave—dice mientras palmea mi hombro derecho —. La música es del estilo de Kurt y para nada del tuyo. El reto para él será sobreponerse a su pareja. Y además creo que es importante para la integración del equipo que todos ustedes estén bien entre sí. Te disculpaste con él, ¿cierto?

—Sí, yo lo hice, pero…

—Nada. Todo este año trabajaran juntos y harán cosas geniales. Es momento de darle vuelta a la página. Toma este dueto como eso, como el último paso, ¿ok?

Asiento, no me queda otra cosa que hacer.

—Ahora vete a los vestuarios o llegarás tarde para la práctica de futbol.

Camino hasta los vestidores un poco más tranquilo. Kurt no ha dicho nada por hacer un dueto conmigo. Tal vez _Encantador_ no está muy conforme, pero que se joda. Él tiene los besos de Kurt y sus caricias y yo sólo la oportunidad de hacer un miserable dueto con él así que, ¿quién termina ganando? Pues el chico bonito, el niño perfecto, el príncipe encantador.

—Hey, Hudson.

Finn está terminando de colocarse el jersey rojo de McKinley. Me sorprende cuando me voltea a ver con ojos de escopeta.

—Te lo diré una vez, Karofsky. Aléjate de Kurt.

— ¡Qué?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había motivo para la reacción de Hudson

—Yo no le he hecho nada a tu hermanastro.

—Mira, si te uniste a Glee sólo para molestar a Kurt es mejor que vayas renunciando. No pienso permitir que…

—Un momento, un momento. Yo no me uní a Glee para molestar a nadie. Y a Kurt ni siquiera me le acerco. De no haber sido por esto del dueto eso seguiría así.

— ¡Vamos, Karofsky! Primero la canción de la semana pasada y ahora esto. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

—Tranquilo, hombre. Lo del dueto no fue cosa mía, ¿ok

Hudson parece reconsiderar sus palabras y notar lo estúpidas que se escuchan.

— Y lo de la semana pasada fue… Bueno… ¿A quién engaño? Hudson se merece que sea sincero.

—Kurt me ha gustado desde primer grado.

Finn boquea un poco. Está sin palabras ante mi honestidad.

—Pero ese no es el motivo por el que quise entrar en Glee. Sólo lo miré para…, para inspirarme, ¿sí? Quería impresionar al señor Schuester y a ustedes y la mejor forma de hacerlo era echando mano de lo que —bajo la mirada avergonzado. Puede que ahora esté feliz con mi sexualidad pero aun tengo problemas admitiendo que estoy enamorado de otro hombre. Porque Kurt Hummel no es sólo alguien que me gusta —siento —lo digo en voz baja —por Kurt.

Finn parece recuperar el habla después de eso.

—Tú… Tú estás…

Asiento viéndole a los ojos. Hudson abre la boca desconcertado y luego continúa: — ¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

—No, no pienso hacer nada. Te doy mi palabra de que la canción de la semana pasada no fue un movimiento de mi parte. Sé que Kurt es feliz con su niño bonito y _Encantador_ es bueno para él. Jamás me interpondría.

—Amigo, de verdad estás… Tú lo… ¡Wow!

Hudson se deja caer hacia atrás chocando ligeramente con el casillero rojo. Me encojo de hombros. Sip, lo amo, pero no sirve de nada, ¿cierto?

—Pero, ¿de verdad no piensas hacer nada? Intentar algo, no sé.

—No soy bueno para él. Puede ser que le haya pedido perdón y que tal vez él algún día me perdone todo lo que le hice, pero hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar. Hice de su vida un infierno, amenacé con matarlo y lo aterroricé de una forma criminal. No tengo derecho a intentar algo con él, y menos ahora que está con _Encantador_. Son perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿no crees?

Finn asintió un poco confundido.

—Pero y tú… Y…

—Vamos, hombre, no siempre estaré aquí. Saldré de _Lima_, seguramente conoceré otros chicos, tal vez pueda llegar a establecer una relación seria con alguien... No sé, Finn, no me corto las venas por esto, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A Quinn y la chica Berry. Te la has pasado los últimos dos años entre ellas sin decidirte —Hudson estaba a punto de interrumpirme pero yo seguí —. En serio amigo. Ahora estás con Quinn pero no dejas de mirar a Berry, y hoy parecías cable tenso cuando Evans y ella terminaron haciendo un dueto.

—Bueno…

—Ponte en orden, amigo. Eres un tipo genial —le doy un golpe leve en el hombro y el sonríe.

— ¡Demonios hombre! Te unes a Glee y ahora me dejas por puedo evitar reía ante la entrada de Azimio a los vestidores. Antes mi amigo se la pasaba haciendo bromas homofóbicas y ahora no deja de decir que yo soy _su _hombre.

— ¿Qué hay, Azimio?

—Estoy molido. Hoy no quiero entrenar, la entrenadora Beiste va a acabar conmigo.

Hudson sonríe.

—Eso y que sigues comprando la misma cantidad de granizados pero ahora, en lugar de lanzarlos a la cara de nadie, te los bebes; ¿no es cierto? —Azimio se mal encara de inmediato y yo estoy evitando reír porque Hudson se ha echado para atrás.

—Si sigues coqueteando con _mi_ chico tendré que regresar a ellos. Te puedo lanzar uno por los viejos tiempos.

Finn palideció. Azimio lo empujó amistosamente y empezó a reírse.

— Vamos, hombre, era broma. Grizzly me cae bien y todo pero no es mi tipo.

Hudson ahora es el que ríe como un loco. Azimio me empezó a llamar Grizzly en quinto grado cuando me vio el vello del pecho.

—No me gustan los chicos que parecen ositos de peluche, aunque tengan los ojos bonitos.

Azimio y Hudson estallan en carcajadas mientras niego divertido con la cabeza. Me saco la camiseta y me coloco el equipo de protección de fútbol americano.

—No seas modesto, Karofsky. Tienes los ojos bonitos.

—Váyanse a la mierda.

Las risas de los tres resuenan por el vestuario mientras terminamos de cambiarnos y luego nos dirigimos al campo.

De verdad nunca pensé en llegar a este momento, por fin siento que estoy a punto de tener equilibrio en mi vida. Claro que las cosas no serán así de rosas siempre. He visto a varios jugadores de hockey con intención de molestarme. Seguramente no pueden empujarme contra los casilleros porque soy más grande que ellos, y aún no han podido lanzarme granizados porque el director y los maestros han estado patrullando los pasillos.

Mi papá había gestionado en el consejo escolar implementar medidas contra el abuso escolar. Varios lo tacharon de hipócrita por pedir eso ahora que su hijo se había declarado homosexual pero mi papá no declinó en su empeño. Les habló del miedo que había sentido yo y los motivos por los que había actuado así. Aunque, sinceramente, creo que lo que influyó en el consejo fue el ofrecimiento de mi papá para remodelar el campo de americano y el auditorio. Después de eso, los "ilustres" miembros del consejo lo escucharon y decidieron implementar medidas contra el abuso escolar.

Pero el director y los profesores no siempre podrán estar ahí, lo sé. Hay varios de mis compañeros de equipo que se ponen nerviosos conmigo cuando estoy en el vestuario. Es como si creyeran que voy a saltar sobre ellos para violarles. Y sé que los otros equipos de la liga están esperando a romperle los huesos al _homo_. Tarde o temprano llegará el momento en el que se metan conmigo, y estoy preparado para eso.

¡Joder! Estoy cansado, muerto y tengo un dolor bastante molesto en el hombro izquierdo. Me desvisto lentamente para entrar a la ducha. Dos de mis compañeros de equipo se marchan en cuanto me ven entrar. Sólo Puckerman que me sonríe y llama pendejos a los otros dos. Como puedo le hago un gesto de aprobación. Odio el agua caliente pero no hay nada mejor para los dolores musculares como el mío. Suspiro cansinamente, necesitaré un masaje en el cuello.

—Nos vemos mañana, Grizzly.

Levanto los parpados y veo a Puckerman sonriéndome burlonamente. Azimio me gritó Grizzly en medio del campo y con eso tuve para que no dejaran de molestarme en toda la práctica. Algunos lo hacían con maldad pero los _gleeks_ no. Ahora soy uno de ellos.

—Hasta mañana, _enemigo público_.

Salgo de la ducha en bóxers. Desde el primer día de entrenamiento preferí no pasearme desnudo por el vestuario; sé que eso incomodaría aún más a ciertos compañeros. Estoy terminando de abrocharme los vaqueros cuando alguien entra al vestuario. Me giro para quién es y me sorprendo.

— ¿Estás perdido?

Blaine Anderson me observa por varios segundos y luego se me acerca.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba para terminar este día.

— ¿Qué quieres, chico bonito? —le digo con fastidio. Necesito contar hasta diez, controlar mi ira.

— ¿Qué te traes con Kurt?

Tengo dos opciones, me hago el imbécil o le arranco la cabeza.

—No sé a qué te tengo que decidirme por la primera.

—A la canción de la semana pasada.

Tanto maldito problema por una canción. Que se jodan. Gustó, estoy en Glee y eso es lo que cuenta.

—Le robaste un beso el año pasado y fuiste a por un segundo pero él te detuvo. Obviamente sabes a lo que me refiero.

A veces, sólo en ocasiones como estas, extraño al antiguo Dave Karofsky. Si yo fuera como antes ya le habría partido la cara a este idiota, pero no puedo porque ahora soy un nuevo ser humano. Y aunque _Encantador_ está empujándome al lado peligroso, lo único que puedo hacer es responder honestamente. Quizá así me deje tranquilo.

—Sí, tienes razón, le quería dar un segundo beso, y lo habría hecho si él no me hubiera detenido. Y no sólo un segundo beso, varios en realidad, porque Kurt me gustaba, y lo sigue haciendo.

Oh, sí. Por primera vez lo veo descolocado y, aunque me gustaría reírme, eso daría al traste con la cara de seriedad y el temple que le quiero mostrar.

—Entonces le cantaste para que él supiera que tienes intenciones de conquistarlo, ¿es eso? ¿Se supone que estamos en algún tipo de lucha por Kurt?

_Encantador_ de verdad piensa que soy tonto. Esta vez no puedo evitar reír un poco, esto es ridículo. Termino de vestirme, guardo mis cosas y cierro el casillero un poco más fuerte de lo que quisiera.

—Mira, _Encantador_ —lo miro un poco molesto —, Kurt no es una de esas rubias tontas de las comedias románticas que está entre dos hombres, ¿ok? Él está contigo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Él me escogió a mí.

Quiero rodar mis ojos en señal de exasperación pero en vez de eso tomo mis cosas.

—No. Kurt está contigo porque quiere. Él no tenía porque "escoger". Yo no fui ni soy una opción. Puede ser que me guste pero sé en donde estoy parado. Esto no es una competencia porque él ya tiene lo que siempre quiso. Simplemente disfrútalo, ¿quieres?

—¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que tú decidas hacer algún movimiento?

—Hasta que él quiera seguir moviendo tu mundo.

Sin decir más salgo del vestuario. Si me quedo un segundo más tal vez termine rompiéndole la cara a _Encantador_. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Algún tipo de arranque de celos extraño? Caminar hasta el estacionamiento me tranquiliza un poco pero la conversación con el niño bonito me ha dejado más tenso de lo que estaba. El bastardo tiene a Kurt, ¿qué más quiere?

Arranco mi Tacoma; ahora solo quiero ir a casa. Cuando mi celular empieza a sonar sé que mi horrible día aún no ha terminando. Es un mensaje de Hudson: _Llámame._ Sólo espero que no sea por un momento de crisis con sus chicas porque ahora mismo lo que menos quiero es escuchar chismes. Activo el manos libres y le llamo.

— ¿Qué hay, Hudson?

— Olvide decirte que Kurt —no lo puedo evitar, me estremezco cuando menciona su nombre —, me pidió que te preguntara si podías ir a mi casa para practicar vuestra canción. Al parecer Blaine practicará con Santana y él quiere aprovechar la tarde contigo.

—Ya, y… ¿dónde está él ahora?

—En el centro comercial con Mercedes, por eso no puede marcarte. Entonces, ¿qué le digo?

—Que lo veo en la tarde. Que me envíe un mensaje con la hora.

—Ok, Grizzly, nos vemos más tarde —. Hudson cuelga antes de que pueda decirle nada más.

Ya en casa intento relajarme pero mi hombro aun duele y la conversación con _Encantador_ me sigue molestado. Después de la comida mi papá me pide que lo ayude con unas cosas de la constructora. Como es costumbre mi mamá intenta ignorarme pacíficamente y Cristi parece un poco mortificada por ello. Más tarde iré a su habitación para decirle que no tengo problema con eso; cada quien tiene sus tiempos y mi mamá sólo está pasando por una fase.

— ¿Pasa algo, hijo? Estás distraído —. Mi papá me mira fijamente mientras descansa su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Estaba pensando en mi mamá —. Mi viejo suspira y se acaricia la encanecida barba.

—Mary te quiere mucho, Dave, sólo que para ella es más difícil; la educaron de una forma diferente. El tiempo le hará entenderte —muevo mi cabeza positivamente —. ¿Hay algo más? —dejo sobre la mesa las hojas que tenía en las manos y miro a mi papá a los ojos.

—Tenemos que hacer duetos en Glee y… mi compañero es Kurt Hummel —. Mi papá lanza un silbido de sorpresa. Sé que él sabe, o por lo menos se imagina, qué es Kurt Hummel para mí.

—¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

—Preocupado, no quiero que se malinterprete —. Mi viejo sonríe levemente.

—No hagas nada que provoque eso. Si vas a estar en ese coro tendrás que trabajar con él. Sólo no pierdas de vista tú objetivo principal.

—Sí. Gracias, papá.

Mi papá sonríe y me da unas afectuosas palmadas en la mano que tengo sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Eres feliz, hijo?

—Sí, papá. Soy libre y eso me hace feliz.

La sonrisa de mi viejo se ensancha. Después me dice que continuemos con el trabajo y empezamos a hablar de los entrenamientos.

A las siete treinta en punto estoy frente a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson rezando para que esto salga bien. Golpeo la puerta y es Burt Hummel quien me abre sonriendo. Me alegra haberme disculpado y que el señor Hummel me entendiera. Sinceramente, él pudo haberme disparado con su escopeta; tenía suficientes motivos.

—Hola, Dave. ¿Cómo estás? —. Me tiende su mano y yo la estrecho con gusto.

—Muy bien, señor Hummel. Las cosas van muy bien.

Se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar y me conduce hasta la sala.

—Tu papá me dijo que me traería su Mercedes al taller para cambiarle el catalizador pero aún no la ha hecho.

Mi papá había hablado con el señor Hummel para unir fuerzas contra el consejo escolar. Sorpresivamente se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Creo que mucho tiene que ver el ser padres de dos chicos gays. Debe de ser difícil para ellos al ser los hombres que son. Tiene su merito luchar en contra de lo que les enseñaron, y todo por el cariño que les profesan a sus hijos.

—Estuvo un poco ocupado con la remodelación en McKinley. Imagino que esta semana ira a su taller.

En ese momento veo a la mamá de Hudson bajar por las escaleras.

—Oh, hola —se acerca al señor Hummel y lo abraza —. Dave, ¿cierto? —Asiento y ella me sonríe —. Kurt está en su habitación esperándote. Es la segunda a la derecha. La puerta está abierta, de todas maneras.

Reprimo el suspiro de temor. Sólo le doy las gracias y subo las escaleras.

Antes de tocar la puerta abierta inspiro y espiro. Listo, estoy tranquilo. Golpeo suavemente el marco de la puerta y escucho su aguda voz indicándome que pase. Casi lloro de felicidad cuando veo a Hudson recostado en la cama. Con él aquí la tensión será más llevadera.

—Hey, Gri… —de inmediato niego con la cabeza. Kurt no tiene por qué saber cómo me llaman mis compañeros de futbol americano. Hudson se aclara la garganta —. Dave. Hola, Dave.

Kurt nos mira alternativamente y luego se gira para tomar unas hojas de su escritorio. Camina hacia mí y me da una de las hojas.

—Es la letra de la canción. Imaginé por tu rostro que nunca la habías escuchado —. Intento concentrarme en la letra. Por lo regular tengo buena memoria y retengo la información con facilidad pero ahora estoy nervioso, muy nervioso —. Vamos, al final del pasillo está el estudio que utilizaremos para ensayar.

Camino detrás de él y espero que Finn nos siga pero no es así. Kurt abre la puerta y entra. Es una habitación espaciosa pintada de blanco. Hay un piano, una pantalla y un _home theater_. Kurt llega hasta el reproductor y se gira para mirarme. En ese momento el celular vibra en mi bolsillo. 

_Hey, bro. ¿Mirándole piernas a tu hombre? Mucha mierda, amigo. Muéstrale a la furia, Grizzly._

Azimio tiene una extraña capacidad de hacerse presente cuando más se le necesita. Justo ahora estaba tambaleándome y él me recuerda por qué estoy aquí. Por mí.

—¿Algo malo? —Kurt me pregunta mientras examina mi rostro y yo le sonrió. Ahora me siento de nuevo yo.

—Todo bien. Es Azimio.

Parece tensarse, es lógico. Azimio no se ha disculpado con él y es normal que le tenga miedo.

—Oh, bueno… Te preguntaba si has visto _Rent_ —. Mi cara debe decirlo todo porque él resopla fastidiado —. Olvídalo, empezaremos por ahí.

Te pondré el vídeo para que escuches la canción. Pone el DVD y se sienta en el sofá que está frente a la pantalla. Yo prefiero sentarme en el banquillo del piano; es un mal ángulo para ver a la pantalla pero lo que en realidad importa es que escuche, ¿no?

Toma el control remoto y selecciona una escena en particular. Son dos chicos, uno travestido y el otro vestido con un chaleco raro de color amarillo; van cantando mientras caminan por una calle que parecer ser de Chicago. La letra es bella, los chicos de la pantalla trasmiten y yo empiezo a sudar porque no creo tener esa química con Kurt al momento de cantar.

Una vez que termina la escena Kurt apaga la pantalla y camina hacia el piano. Empieza a contarme la historia de _Rent_ a grandes rasgos. Collins y Ángel están enamorados de verdad pero tienen un final trágico cuando Ángel muere. Nota mental: No ver _Rent_ a menos que quiera deprimirme de verdad.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

Miro la letra, luego al piano y por último a él. —La canción es interesante. La peli… no creo que sea mi estilo—. No espero a que me responda y empiezo a tocar en el piano las notas de la música. Kurt me mira completamente sorprendido.

—Creí que no conocías la canción.

Me encojo en hombros y sigo tocando. —No la conocía. Sólo tengo buen oído y no son notas muy complicadas. Si te fijas sólo estoy marcando el coro.

Me sobresalto un poco cuando se sienta mi lado. Dejo de tocar.

—Creo que estoy más que sorprendido de verte tocar el piano. Jamás pensé que tú… Vamos…

—Ya… Era un buen actor. Fingía que era hetero, pretendía ser un idiota e intentaba convencerme de que odiaba al club Glee por ser raros y no porque los envidiara—. Río y él también lo hace. Parece relajado y eso me hace sentir tranquilo. De verdad estamos en paz.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el verdadero Dave Karofsky?

Me sale una profunda carcajada.

—Soy yo. Éste de verdad soy yo. Y lo del piano…, pues mi madre me dio clases desde…, bueno, desde antes de nacer. Mi mamá fue concertista y mientras estaba embarazada me tocaba casi cualquier cosa. A los cinco años empezó a enseñarme a tocar.

— ¿Por qué, Karofsky? ¿Qué te pasaba para ser como eras? ¿Fue el miedo a que te descubrieran o…?

—Un poco de todo. Era más sencillo ser el típico atleta idiota que mostrarme bueno, noble o interesado en la música.

Kurt suspira pesadamente y luego abre la boca. Quiere preguntarme algo. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Me humedezco los labios con la lengua, un tic que no he podido evitar. —Dispara, Hummel.

— ¿De verdad soy la razón de este cambio? Duro y a la cabeza.

¿Qué puedo responderle? Furia, ¿no?

—Una de las razones.

Me mira unos segundos y luego aparta sus ojos de mí. Sé que está sonrojado y esto, aunque debería sentirse incomodo para mí, se vuelve liberador y catártico.

— ¿Por eso te uniste a Glee? ¿Para demostrarte que has cambiado —traga saliva —, para dedicarme la canción de la semana pasada?

Y dale con la canción de la semana pasada. ¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo? Sólo fue una canción. Tal vez me pasé un pueblo (bueno, dos) por mirar a Kurt tan descaradamente mientras la cantaba pero, ¡coño, necesitaba inspiración!

—No. Bueno, no del todo. Mira, la letra de la canción tiene mucho que ver con cosas que siempre quise decirte.

Kurt me mira fijamente. Está sonrojado, sus labios brillan y esos ojos azules tienen una luz que me está matando. No, no, no. Para atrás, Karofsky.

—Voy a ser honesto contigo, Kurt —mi seriedad parece descolocarlo —; utilicé lo que pasó para ponerle sentimiento a esa canción, pero no estoy en el club Glee por ti —sus ojos parecen perder un poco de seguridad y brillo —. Esto, todo, lo hice por mí, para romper todas mis cadenas.

Me percato de que estamos muy cerca. Demasiado para ser sano y no considerarse peligroso. Kurt se acerca un poco más a mí inclinando su rostro y yo saltó como un gato y casi me subo al piano.

—Yo… —Kurt esta ruborizado. Su piel, normalmente blanca, esta roja.

—No… Ni siquiera te sientas mal. Yo te he mande señales engañosas, todo mundo lo cree. Mi cambio, entrar a Glee, la canción… Fui yo.

—Es que…

—Kurt, gays o no, seguimos siendo hombres. Tenemos un instinto primitivo que nos obliga a cazar —joder, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo rápido que estoy hablando. Kurt me observa incrédulo —. Ahora yo soy una novedad y tú quieres cazarme, pero en realidad no tienes por qué hacer esto. Está _Encantador_. Él es perfecto para ti y tú lo quieres, así que me voy.

Me giro para marcharme con la agilidad de un rinoceronte con artritis y entonces siento una delicada mano en mi hombro.

—Lo siento, Dave. Tienes razón, fue una tontería. Pero de verdad quiero que seamos amigos. Estoy cansado de la tensión que existe entre nosotros —giro y él me tiende su mano. Dudo unos segundos y luego la estrecho con la mía —. Bien, me da gusto haber aclarado este punto. Ahora tenemos que trabajar en nuestro dueto.

—Sí, claro. Cuando quieras.

—Ensayamos mañana en la escuela y luego podemos afinar detalles aquí, ¿correcto?

—Claro, muy bien. Nos vemos mañana, Hummel.

Él me sonríe y salgo de la habitación de inmediato.

El aire frío de la noche me relaja. Hoy fue un día muy, muy, muy raro. Hudson y _Encantador_ reclamándome. Y ahora Kurt que intenta besarme. ¡Diablos! Mi dolor en el cuello parece un juego de niños comparado con todo el drama a mi alrededor. Esto de ser gleek es todo un viaje.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy es el gran día, y sé que debería estar nervioso por cantar con Kurt frente a todos los chicos pero, en realidad, me siento bien. Hemos ensayado y tal vez no tenemos la misma química que los tipos de _Rent_ pero no lo hacemos mal. Además estar con Kurt ha sido un lujo y aún puedo sentir esa tensión que existe entre nosotros.

Sé qué quiere decir eso, le gusto a Kurt. Bueno, el nuevo yo le gusta, pero sólo porque es una novedad en su vida. Lo atribuyo a que nunca había estado rodeado de personas abiertas con su sexualidad. Puede que yo haya sido un matón pero ahora soy un chico _reivindicado_ y eso atrae a las personas. De hecho, ya perdí la cuenta de las chicas que me han invitado a salir con el único objetivo de regresarme al "buen camino". ¡Pobres!, a pesar de mi aspecto soy un caso perdido.

Me encantan los chicos. Tal vez Kurt no sea un ejemplo de masculinidad pero es un hombre con músculos, unas hermosas piernas torneadas y habilidad para encenderme con tan sólo un movimiento de sus pestañas. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Me gustan los tipos delicados. Aunque Kurt no es sólo alguien que me gusta.

Es raro, supe que estaba enamorado de Kurt Hummel antes siquiera de considerar la posibilidad de que yo fuera gay. Claro, con esa idea era más que evidente mi sexualidad pero, como siempre, prefería negar lo que era indudable. El año anterior, cuando me siguió a los vestidores para encararme por mis abusos y me dijo que yo jamás sería su tipo, que a él no le gustaban los chicos gordos, que sudan mucho y que se quedaran calvos antes de los treinta, una parte de mí se rompió. Yo jamás seré su tipo, eso lo sé, y si ahora deja que me acerque a él es porque necesita ver de primera mano el cambio. Quizás pudiera besarle de nuevo pero eso no significaría nada para él. Sin embargo, para mí, pasar unas horas con Kurt se vuelven un pequeño nirvana.

Además quiero que éste año Kurt tenga un buen dueto. Por Finn me enteré de los descalabros que ha sufrido en los últimos dos años dentro del club Glee haciendo duetos. En su primer año le tocó hacer dúo con el mismo Finn Hudson, de quien terminó enamorándose. Cuando Hudson me lo contó tuve que contar hasta mil para calmar mis celos. Me recordé que Finn es mi amigo, un gran amigo, un gran amigo _hetero_, y que además a día de hoy es el hermanastro de Kurt. Claro que los celos no pegan para nada conmigo, no soy su novio. Quien debe sentirse celoso es _Encantador_ y no yo.

El año pasado Kurt iba a hacer un dueto con Sam Evans pero al final no sucedió. Según Finn, Kurt renunció al dueto con él para no afectar la reputación del rubio; aunque la verdad es que, siendo sincero, hacer un dueto con Kurt hubiera sido el menor de los males de Evans el año pasado. Su declive social empezó cuando todo mundo descubrió que hablaba _Na'vi_ como segundo idioma, después se supo que su chica lo engañaba con Finn y, al final, terminó teniendo una relación con Santana López, la peor perra de McKinley High.

Así que este año estoy decidido a que Kurt tenga el dueto que siempre soñó. Me he esmerado con la letra y he visto _Rent_ tres veces. Bueno, eso no es cierto, he visto tres veces la parte donde Collins y Ángel cantan. Eso cuenta, ¿no? No es como si el señor Schuester me fuese a hacer preguntas sobre el musical. Yo sólo tengo que cantar y hacer que Kurt se vea magnifico, cosa que no es difícil ya que Kurt tiene la virtud de verse bien siempre.

Para ser sincero, también me regocija un poco saber que _Encantador _se siente celoso. No es más que un estúpido. Él tiene a Kurt, sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras de afecto y para mí sólo hay un dueto. Esos minutos que me harán delirar con la posibilidad de ser más que un amigo para Kurt. ¡Joder! Es mejor que deje de pensar en Kurt.

Abro mi casillero, tomo mis libros y camino con rumbo a mi primera clase del día. Estoy a mitad del pasillo cuando escucho una voz fuerte y clara que me llama.

—Ey, homo_._ — No necesito girarme para ver quién es. El imbécil de Scott está en medio del pasillo con su amigo Moore.

El año pasado Scott se atrevió a lanzarme un granizado cuando la escuela se enteró de que los chicos de fútbol americano participaríamos en el espectáculo del descanso en el partido del campeonato. En aquel momento Scott me encontró con la guardia baja; primero me llamó gay y luego me lanzó el granizado. Y claro que no pude reaccionar, tenía demasiado miedo a que se descubriera la verdad. En cambio ahora las cosas son diferentes, ahora soy un nuevo y mejorado Dave Karofsky y Scott tiene un encuentro pendiente con _la furia_.

—Ey, pendejo. —Los estoy encarando con mi cuerpo en una postura recta. Sé que me veo imponente, no necesito que nadie me lo diga, pero Scott y compañía no parecen muy sorprendidos y siguen balanceando en sus manos dos grandes vasos de granizado que parecen ser de uva.

—Así que no te conformas con declararte maricón y unirte al club Glee sino que ahora vienes y cantas una canción con ese homo de Hummel. —Mentalmente cuento hasta diez, no es la primera vez que quiero partirle la cara alguien. Aunque Scott corre el riesgo de morir y no lo sabe.

— ¿Sabes? Es curioso como todo mundo parece estar enterado de las actividades del club Glee cuando es considerado como un nido lleno de perdedores. Los años anteriores yo tenía un pretexto para saberme el itinerario del club, en secreto quería unirme a ellos. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cuál es su excusa?

— ¡Cállate, Karofsky! Es momento de recordarte cuál es tu lugar ahora, homo_._ —Scott y Moore se acercan a mí y yo espero estoico. Dejo caer mis libros y con un movimiento rápido empujo a Moore, quien cae al suelo derramándose el granizado en su chaqueta roja del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto.

Todo mundo en el pasillo se queda asombrado. Algunos gritan y exclaman cuando sujeto a Scott de la muñeca y con mi antebrazo lo estampo contra los casilleros. El granizado que trae en la mano está a punto de caer pero yo aflojo un poco mi agarre para que su mano recupere fuerza. Lo miro fijamente; estoy a escasos centímetros de su rostro y puedo ver claramente la repulsión que siente hacia mí.

—Suéltame, marica —dice entrecortado. Tengo mi antebrazo apoyado sobre su tráquea y es difícil que pueda respirar correctamente.

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le tira granizados a Dave Karofsky en la cara. —Lo miro intensamente a los ojos para reafirmar mis palabras.

En ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver a varios de mis compañeros del coro. Finn y Quinn están tomados de las manos, lo mismo que Kurt y _Encantador_; Mercedes Jones está al lado de la pareja de niños bonitos; Artie me observa desde su silla, y Brittany parece mirar una pequeña mariposa que vuela sobre ellos. Entonces, una idea se filtra en mi mente, una idea que me hace darme cuenta de que en realidad estoy cambiando y que me confirma que el cambio es por mí.

Le arrebato el vaso con el granizado a Scott y me aparto de su cuerpo. Observo de nuevo a los chicos del club Glee; ahora también están Lauren Zizes y Puckerman. Regreso mi mirada a Scott, quien parece querer correr, pero lo sujeto de su camiseta de hockey y lo empujo de nuevo contra los casilleros. Alcanzo a escuchar las voces de mis compañeros cuando empiezo a jugar con el granizado.

— ¿Creen que…? —Finn me mira con curiosidad y tal vez un poco expectación.

—No, para nada. Scott será su víctima. —Quinn, mujer de poca fe.

—Lo va a hacer. —La voz de Kurt suena convencida, y yo lo agradezco.

—No lo creo. Aunque… —Puckerman me mira directamente a los ojos y luego sonríe —. El bastardo, hijo de puta lo va a hacer.

— ¡No! —grita Mercedes, otra mujer de poca fe.

Sujeto a Scott de nuevo y hablo con voz la ronca, elevándola lo suficiente como para que todo el pasillo lleno de curiosos me escuche.

—Nadie le lanza granizados a Dave Karofsky. Nadie que no sea Dave Karofsky. —En ese momento, ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros en el club Glee, me lanzo todo el contenido del vaso sobre el rostro.

La sensación del frío me hace estremecer y el hielo empieza a escocer mi piel pero esta vez mis ojos están intactos. Me quito el exceso de granizado de los ojos y miro a cada una de las personas que está en el pasillo. Todos tienen caras de asombro, hasta mis compañeros del club Glee no se esperaban algo así. En ese momento, mi mirada se cruza con la de Artie, y él me sonríe. En ese instante sé qué decir.

—Soy un perdedor. —Artie sonríe —Canto y bailo. Pero sigo siendo alto, pego fuerte y ésta —levanto mi mano derecha en puño — sigue siendo _la furia_. Sigo siendo Dave Karofsky y espero que no lo olvides, imbécil. —Scott se incorpora y me lanza una mirada desafiante.

—Vas a pagar por esto, Karofsky. —Le sonrío.

— ¿Es una amenaza, Scott?

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Sí o no, Scott. —El tipo se tensa y cae, porque al final todos caen.

—Es una amenaza, Karofsky.

—Es interesante, Scott, porque, como notarás, tengo muchos testigos que pueden asegurar que me acabas de amenazar. Así que, si algo me pasa, los abogados de mi papá van a mandarte a prisión y ahí seguramente encontraras muchos homos como yo que estarán deseosos de carne fresca.

Casi veo temblar a Scott. Tanto él como Moore se van por el pasillo, seguramente intentando ignorar que la cagaron por idiotas.

La campana suena y el pasillo se va despejando. Sólo terminan a mi lado los chicos de club Glee. En la mirada de todos hay admiración y eso me hace sentir muy bien.

—Vamos a los vestidores para que te asees. —Finn no puede disimular la sonrisa. En parte porque me ve como yo los puse a ellos durante tantos años y en parte porque está orgulloso de mí y de lo que he hecho para estrechar más mis lazos con ellos.

—No se preocupen, vayan a sus clases. Ya me las arreglaré con esto, sólo necesito que Azimio me traiga algo de ropa. Le enviaré un mensaje. Por lo regular llega tarde.

—Yo tengo una camiseta que puedes usar. —La generosidad de Puckerman casi me conmueve; aunque el tipo puede salir con cualquier cosa, así que prefiero esperar.

—Muy bien. Me voy al vestidor y te espero allá, Puckerman. Ustedes, por favor, vayan a sus clases. —Miro al resto de los chicos y todos están complacidos conmigo, incluso _Encantador _y Kurt. Sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad y me muero por preguntarle el motivo; aunque no me hago ilusiones, es _Encantador _el que sostiene su mano y yo estoy fuera de la jugada.

Una vez que los chicos se van, camino a los vestidores. Tengo una sensación de _déjà v_u en este momento. El año pasado, cuando Scott me lanzó el granizado, yo estaba hecho un lío y aquí, en este mismo vestidor, les dije a los chicos del club Glee que yo no era un perdedor como ellos, que era alto y pegaba duro. Ese día abandone a los chicos del Glee porque tenía miedo de ser llamado maricón, porque tenía miedo de ser descubierto. Ahora las cosas son distintas. Estoy orgulloso de ser quien soy y estar en el club Glee ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado dentro de las paredes del McKinley.

Una vez que termino de ducharme, me enrollo una toalla en la cintura y camino hasta el montón de ropa que está sobre una de las bancas del vestidor. Puckerman me ha traído la camiseta; es blanca y estoy seguro de que se pegará a mi torso por el tipo de tela del que está hecha, pero lo peor de todo es que justo en el centro del pecho hay dos símbolos del género masculino entrelazados y con los colores de la bandera multicolor, y en la espalda está impresa la leyenda _por detrás es mejor_. En serio, necesito que Azimio me traiga algo de ropa.

Le envío un nuevo mensaje mientras me pongo la ropa interior y los vaqueros. En ese momento, la puerta del vestidor se abre pero no es Azimio quien entra. Kurt y _Encantador_ me están mirando fijamente desde el quicio de la puerta. Los ojos de los dos viajan por mi torso y eso me hace sentir increíblemente vulnerable. Hasta hace poco tiempo no estaba conforme con mi cuerpo pero ahora creo que aceptar mi sexualidad ha hecho que acepte otros aspectos de mí. Me he dejado de flagelar, mi cuerpo está bien. Quizás no soy el tipo más marcado del mundo pero tengo un pecho solido y mis abdominales siguen en formación.

Aun así, con mi autoestima renovada, no me siento muy feliz de estar semi-desnudo frente al chico que me gusta, quien el año pasado me dejó muy claro que no soy su tipo y quien además me llamo gordo y sudoroso. Para mi bien puedo decir que fue en el calor del momento y que Kurt estaba molesto pero no por eso no deja de ser verdad. No soy su tipo y estar medio desnudo frente a él y a _Encantador_ no es algo que me guste.

De inmediato, me inclino para tomar la camiseta que me trajo Puckerman. Tanto _Encantador _como Kurt ríen entrecortadamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —les pregunto despreocupadamente para que ellos crean que estoy tranquilo. En realidad me encantaría correr.

— ¿Esa es la camiseta que te trajo Noah? —Asiento y me doy la vuelta para que puedan leer la leyenda en mi espalda. Esta vez sólo _Encantador _ríe entre dientes.

—Creo que Puckerman espera que porte esto con orgullo durante todo lo que resta del día.

—Igual que utilizabas la chaqueta del equipo de futbol. Se vería muy bien encima de esa camiseta, todo un cliché. Aunque parece que ya no la quieres usar. —Me encojo de hombros ante las palabras de Kurt.

—Ya no la necesito, ni para ocultarme ni para demostrar mi estatus en la escuela, y mucho menos para demostrar mi masculinidad. Para eso, ahora tengo esto. —Señalo mi pecho con los símbolos multicolores. Kurt traga saliva, camina hacia mí y me da un pequeño frasco.

—Es una hidratante. El frío del granizado hace daño en la piel, así que deberías ponértela. Finn y Noah también la utilizan. —Tomo el frasco y miro Kurt por un segundo. Es divertido que aún piense en decirme que dos chicos perfectamente heteros usan cremas o lo que sea esto para que yo acepte usarla. Es tierno y duele.

—Gracias. —El momento se está haciendo incomodo. En ese instante la puerta del vestidor se abre de nuevo y esta vez Azimio salva la mañana.

—Hombre, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—Scott —le digo secamente, y Azimio niega lanzándome una camisa negra que seguro es suya. Me la pongo sobre la camiseta, dejo sin cerrar los tres primeros botones para que se vean los símbolos, y doblo las mangas. Así me siento más cómodo.

—Ese chico necesita una lección, Grizzly.

—No, si tú le haces algo esto se volverá un cuento de nunca acabar. Además, ya le deje muy claro que si algo me pasa los abogados de mi papá lo mandarán a prisión donde seguramente será la perra de alguien. —Azimio ríe.

—Amén, hombre. —Kurt y E_ncantador_ siguen aquí. Abro el frasco de crema y me pongo un poco de liquido sobre la piel de la cara. Kurt luce complacido; _Encantador_ no da muestras de molestia pero no ha dejado de mirarme.

—Nos vemos más tarde en el ensayo. —Kurt se gira y camina hacia _Encantador_. Ambos salen tomados de la mano. Mi mirada vacila un momento; el sabor sigue siendo amargo cada vez que veo a esos dos cariñosos. La mano de Azimio cae sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me da un afectuoso apretón.

—Deberías intentar algo. Estoy seguro de que Hummel…

—No tiene caso, Az. Él está bien donde está. Entre nosotros hay mucha historia, cosas que jamás se van a olvidar.

Hoy las clases han sido pesadas y agradezco no tener entrenamiento. Aun no sé como mantengo mis nervios a raya. Ha llegado el momento, tengo que cantar con Kurt. Entro al salón del coro y me siento en mi lugar habitual en la última fila, justo en el centro; ahí siempre puedo ver toda la acción, aunque hoy yo seré el espectáculo.

—Bien, chicos. Después del excelente trabajo de Finn y Lauren ayer espero que hoy Kurt y Dave nos demuestren todo su talento. ¿Están listos, chicos? —Kurt me mira y se pone de pie. Parece que él sí está muy seguro, mientras yo estoy que me cago en los pantalones del miedo. Me convenzo de seguir. ¡Soy un hombre, coño! ¡Basta de ser un cobarde!

Kurt sugirió empezar con un solo de piano, así que me siento en la banqueta y empiezo a tocar. Todos en el salón están en silencio. Parece que no me creían capaz de saber tocar más de un instrumento. En realidad, aprender a tocar la guitarra fue fácil después de las duras lecciones de piano de mi madre.

Ella se sentiría orgullosa de esto. Desde los siete años no había tocado frente personas que no fueran de mi familia y, ahora que lo estoy haciendo frente a un talentoso grupo de chicos, ella no lo sabrá porque no me habla. Nuestras conversaciones se limitan a fríos y distantes _buenos días_ y _buenas noches_.

La voz de Kurt se escucha en cuanto detengo las notas del piano. Él también sugirió cantar la primera estrofa _a capella_.

_Live in my house_

_I'II be your shelter_

_Just pay me back_

_With one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_And I'II cover you_

La voz de Kurt sin ninguna música es celestial. Esa armonía propia de su voz le da un maravilloso matiz a la canción. La primera vez que lo escuché cantar esta canción casi muero por la dulzura con la que lo hacía. Es duro saber que jamás tendré la oportunidad de estar con él.

Tomo la guitarra y empiezo a tocar acompañando a la banda. Propuse seguir tocando un instrumento porque en esta maldita canción me iba a ser muy difícil tener las manos fuera del cuerpo de Kurt. La coreografía demandaba un poco de _acercamiento_ y yo lo que menos quiero es acercarme a Kurt porque corro el riesgo de sujetarlo y esconderlo sólo para mí, cosa que sería terrible. Si ya me siento un violador sólo por haberle arrebatado un beso de la forma en la que lo hice…

Él me sonríe cándidamente cuando empiezo a tocar y camino a su alrededor mientras canto.

_Open your door, I'II be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses, I've got to spare_

_I'II be there and I'II cover you_

Karma, puro y llano karma. Si hay alguien en este jodido mundo que quiere darle dulces besos a Kurt, soy yo. Si alguien quiere cubrirle con sus brazos para nunca soltarlo, sip, ese idiota soy yo. Alguien, no sé dónde, pero alguien muy poderoso en el universo, debe odiarme.

Estoy detrás de él mientras lo veo balancearse con la música y agradezco tener mis manos ocupadas en la guitarra porque, cuando cantamos juntos, mis sentidos se pierden en él.

_I think they meant it _

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it _

_A new lease you are my love_

_On life, be my life_

Un solo de mi guitarra y ya no puedo seguir cerca de él. Camino hasta las sillas donde están nuestros compañeros, me coloco entre la segunda y tercera fila y le miro desde ahí. Se ve tan malditamente angelical. No he volteado a ver a _Encantador_ pero seguramente debe de estar feliz por tener alguien así a su lado.

_You'll be my King and l'll be your castle _

Su voz de soprano es dulce y maravillosa, está sonrojado y sigue balanceándose con el ritmo de la música. Es una lástima que él ya tenga al rey de ese castillo. Bueno, _Encantador _sería en todo caso su príncipe azul.

_No, you'll be my Queen and l'll be your moat. _

Si tan sólo Kurt supiera que para mí él de verdad es el rey de mi vida. Este momento lo guardaré en mi memoria para siempre; esa mirada azul sobre mí me acompañará mucho tiempo en mis fantasías. Por algo siempre le dije _bonito_.

Antes, cuando era un matón en el armario, le gritaba y decía _bonito_ para molestarlo, para señalarle lo delicadito que es pero, en realidad, muy dentro de mí, sé que si le decía _bonito_ es porque en realidad lo es. Es _bonito_, una fantasía, un lujo.

_I've longed to discover_

_Something as true as this is_

Soy sincero y él lo sabe. Todos aquí lo saben. Hasta _Encantador, _que está lanzándome una mirada de muerte. Aún no lo he mirado pero sé que lo hace; siento su mirada asesina sobre mí. De pronto, todos los chicos del coro se nos unen para seguir cantando.

Comienzo a cantarle mientras él se acerca un paso a mí.

_So with a thousand sweet kisses _

Él continúa:

_If you're cold and you're lonely _

Ahora la voz de Finn se une a la mía:

_I'II cover you, with a thousand sweet kisses_

Kurt le sonríe a Finn, se acerca otro paso hacia mí, canta junto a Rachel:

_You've got one nickel only _

Le respondo con el apoyo de la voz de Puckerman:

_I'II cover you _

Todas las chicas del club Glee se unen con la voz de Kurt para seguir con la armonía:

_With a thousand sweet kisses _

_When you're worn out and tired_

Me muevo al dulce ritmo de la música y termino de colocarme a escasos centímetros de Kurt.

_I'II cover you_

Kurt me sonríe y yo me muero por inclinarme para besarlo, entonces la voz de _Encantador _se une a la mía y eso rompe el momento.

_When your heart has expired_.

Al final, las tres voces terminan la canción.

_I'II cover you._

Todos aplauden estruendosamente. El profesor Schuester está feliz y no deja de decir _Impresionante_. En este momento tengo dos sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado la gran alegría de saber que estoy haciendo algo que me gusta y en lo que de verdad soy bueno. No se pelean mi habilidad en los deportes con mi habilidad en el club Glee, y eso es increíblemente bueno. Por otro lado, siento una gran amargura. _Encantador_, con una sola frase, me mata cualquier tipo de fantasía con Kurt. Ese bastardo ni siquiera me lo deja un segundo para mi imaginación. Aunque, siendo sincero, él no podrá robarme los recuerdos que tengo de los intensos ojos azules de mi _bonito_ mirándome con un sentimiento diferente al asco mientras cantábamos. ¡Ah, soy abominablemente cursi, qué repulsión!

Los duetos continúan. Finn casi tiene un ataque cardiaco cuando ve a Rachel y Evans cantando _2 become 1_ de las _Spice Girls_. Esos sí son gustos variados. Me pregunto si el señor Schuester sacó las canciones de alguna página o se le ocurrió en un viaje.

El ensayo por fin termina y mi corazón se quiebra un poco cuando Kurt se acerca a mí tomado de la mano de _Encantador._

—Estuviste magnifico, Dave.

—Gracias, aunque estoy seguro que esto no habría salido bien sin ti.

—Tonterías, Dave. Lo haces muy bien. —Observo a _Encantador_. Mentiría si dijera que el tipo me cae mal pero aun así no aguanto que me hable como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

—Gracias, supongo. —Kurt parece percatarse de la tensión entre su chico bonito y yo.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana, Dave. —Los dos se despiden y se van felices de la vida juntos. Uff. Duele, y mucho, pero tengo que superarlo. Lo superare algún día.

Estoy a punto de salir cuando la mano de Santana López me detiene sujetándome del antebrazo derecho. Me sorprende que se acerque a mí. Durante estos días en el club Glee ella parecía ignorarme. Sólo espero que no sea otro intento para llevarme por el "buen camino". Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que a las chicas les gusta esa imagen de chico malo reformado y ahora tengo un montón de suerte con las féminas. Una verdadera lástima porque de verdad, de verdad, no me pasa nada con ellas y con Dave Jr. al mismo tiempo.

—Yo…, quiero hablar contigo. —Me sorprende el tono de Santana. Ella siempre ha sido una perra arrogante y fría pero ahora parece diferente, como si tuviera miedo. En realidad creo que se ve vulnerable —. Y creo que disculparme es un buen principio. —A pesar de que dice querer disculparse no siento que eso sea importante para ella.

—No es necesario. En todo caso tal vez yo debería agradecerte que me empujaras para salir. —Ella asiente pero me mira confundida.

— ¿Vale la pena? —Esa pregunta no me la esperaba. ¿Qué le puede importar a Santana si vale o no la pena estar fuera? A menos que… No. Eso no.

—Sí. Por primera vez soy libre, hago lo que quiero, no me importa que me etiqueten de ninguna forma y puedo ser quien soy.

— ¿Aunque Kurt no esté contigo? —Golpe bajo. Soy demasiado evidente con mis sentimientos, lo sé y no me importa. Como siempre me digo, ¡que se jodan!

—No cambie por Kurt. Sé que es difícil creerlo pero el cambio fue por mí, para ser yo y dejar de esconderme en ese armario de dos por dos que estaba terminando con mi vida.

—Es horrible. —Los ojos de Santana se descomponen y lo veo. Aunque no lo asimilo del todo sí puedo verlo —. Yo quiero pero…, no…

—No todos somos tan valientes como Kurt o _Encantador_. Cada quien tiene su proceso, cada quien tiene su tiempo, y no puedes adelantar nada mientras no estés listo. O _lista_ —le digo para ver su reacción. Ella me mira por unos segundos y luego se aleja de mí caminando hacia la salida.

—Olvida esto. Olvida esta conversación. Me da gusto que estés bien. —Estoy sorprendido y bastante confundido, pero sé que necesito decirle algo y ella necesita escucharlo, así que corro por el pasillo y le doy alcance.

—¡Santana! —Ella se detiene pero no se gira para mirarme —. Si necesitas hablar siempre estaré para ti —recuerdo las palabras de _Encantador_ —, no estás sola. —Ella permanece unos segundos en ese lugar y luego se marcha sin decir nada más.

No puedo evitar suspirar, estoy extenuado mentalmente. Esto de estar en el club Glee es como vivir en una comedia romántica con bastantes toques de drama. ¿Las cosas siempre serán así? Camino al estacionamiento y cuando estoy a punto de subir a mi Tacoma siento una mano que cae sobre mi hombro. Al girarme, Santana López se abraza a mí como si fuera su tabla en medio del mar.

—Gracias. —La envuelvo entre mis brazos durante un momento y luego ella se aparta para caminar hacia su coche. Al levantar mi mirada me encuentro con Kurt y _Encantador_, ellos parecen mirarme con cierta extrañeza. Intento ignorar eso, subo a mi camioneta y me marcho. Necesito relajarme. Ojalá Az tenga tiempo de jugar conmigo.

Blaine estaciona su Lexus GS Hybird a escasos metros de la entrada de su antigua escuela, la Academia Dalton; necesita un respiro. Ese primer mes en McKinley estaba acabando con su infinita paciencia. Aunque si tiene que ser sincero su paciencia empezó a tambalearse en verano. Le urge hablar con Wes y espera que su mejor amigo no esté muy ocupado en medio de una de sus crisis con su novia Jenny.

Camina por los amplios, apacibles y elegantes pasillos de Dalton. Según el mensaje de Wes, lo estará esperando en el salón C. Blaine abre la puerta y sonríe a su amigo. Wes, mitad filipino mitad americano, es lo más cercano a un hermano para Blaine, que al ser hijo único ha crecido muy solo.

—Ey, cuánto tiempo sin verte. —Wes se sienta y le ofrece un _latte_.

—Desde el verano. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? —Wes sonríe.

—Bien. Te encontramos un sustituto, un chico nuevo que canta como los dioses. Te sorprenderá. —Blaine sonría mientras prueba su _latte_ —. ¿Todo bien? Te ves raro. ¿Algún problema con Kurt? —Blaine suspira dramáticamente y explota.

—Es una pesadilla, Wes. Hay un tipo, Dave Karofsky, que lo tiene embobado.

— ¿Dave Karofsky? ¿Que no era el tío por el que Kurt se cambió de escuela? ¿Ése que lo acosaba y hasta lo amenazó con matarlo?

—Sí, el mismo bastardo. Pero este verano el muy imbécil fue iluminado, salió del armario y se presentó un día en el taller del papá de Kurt con una disculpa y un cheque con una cantidad ridícula —Wes asintió, seguro de que había más —. Y luego, no sé cómo, el muy estúpido logró que Burt Hummel le diera trabajo en el taller, ¡y ahí empezó la pesadilla! Primero le pidió perdón a Kurt y le dijo que se mantendría lejos. Eso hubiera sido genial, pero no fue así. Mientras estuvo trabajando en el taller Kurt no dejaba de hablarme de él, de lo bueno que era en el taller, de lo mucho que había cambiado y, Wes, te lo juro amigo, llegó un momento en el que Kurt se lo comía con los ojos. ¿Sabes? La típica imagen del mecánico no se aplica a ese estúpido.

— ¿Cómo? —Wes le da un trago a su _latte_ mientras mira a su amigo analíticamente.

—Que el imbécil no es el típico mecánico gordito, sudoroso, que da asco y al que se le ve el trasero. ¡No, para nada! Dave Karofsky es un tipo alto, fuerte y con hombros amplios. Su sudor tiene aroma a madera y no se ve asqueroso, todo lo contrario, sus brazos se ven perfectos mientras realiza esfuerzos.

— ¡Vaya! —Wes evita sonreír.

— ¡Sí, vaya! Y luego resulta que Dave Karofsky, además de bueno y encantador, sabe cantar. Audiciona para el club Glee y le canta a Kurt una canción en donde le dice que es _su _razón para ser mejor. Kurt se derretía; porque Kurt se derrite con esas cosas, si lo sabré yo. —Wes recordaba muy bien la cara de Kurt cuando Blaine había cantado _Teenager Dream_—. Y para cerrar el círculo, hace dos semas hicieron un dueto. Y no cualquier dueto. _Rent_, Collins y Angel, _I'II cover you_.

— ¡Wow! —El chico vuelve a darle un gran trago a su café mientras deja que su amigo termine de desahogarse.

—Es una pesadilla. Es como si el tipo de pronto se hubiese convertido en una gran nube gris sobre mi hermoso picnic. —Wes deja su _latte_ en paz y mira a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

—Dime, Blaine, ¿estás celoso de Dave por querer a Kurt o de Kurt por tener terreno ganado con Dave?

—No te entiendo, Wes.

—Sencillo, creo que estás deslumbrado por Dave. —Los ojos cafés de Blaine lo están mirando con sorpresa —. No pongas esa cara, es normal. A todos nos pasa cuando encontramos a alguien atractivo que no conocemos. A los heteros nos pasa e imagino que con ustedes puede ser mayor ese deslumbramiento.

— ¿Estás diciendo que por el hecho de ser gay Karofsky tiene que gustarme? —Wes negó divertido.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Cuántos chicos abiertamente gay has conocido desde Westerville hasta Lima, Ohio? Cuatro, contándote a ti. Y eso incluye también a Dave Karofsky, que ahora es un chico completamente abierto con su sexualidad. Es normal que te deslumbre. Y más si, por lo que me dices, es un tipo con cierto atractivo.

—Sí, bueno, pero no es mi tipo. Él…

—Blaine, somos adolescentes, no tenemos tipo. Si conoces a un hombre caliente, te parece caliente y ya. Además, perdóname amigo, pero después de tu fiasco con el tipo GAP no veo que tengas muy definidos tus gustos

—Sí, tienes algo de razón.

—Kurt y tú se quieren, lo que pasa es que tú no conocías a Dave Karofsky más que por las palabras de Kurt. Ahora Dave es un chico diferente y lo único que tienes que hacer es conocerle, así te darás cuenta de que idealizas algo que no existe y…

—Mato dos pájaros de un tiro porque tendré a mi enemigo más cerca. —Wes sonríe y bebe de su _latte_.

—Ahí lo tienes, y espero que después de esta asesoría me acompañes el próximo fin de semana a una cita doble con Jenny.

—Claro, Kurt estará encantado.

Después de la crisis de Blaine, Wes y él hablaron de otras cosas y se pusieron al corriente con lo que habían hecho durante el verano. Esa noche Blaine llegó a su casa, cenó y habló con Kurt para desearle buenas noches. Estaba a punto de formar un plan para superar el problema Karofsky.

Unos fuertes brazos sujetan su cintura, su cuerpo choca contra un pecho solido y cálido. La sensación de unas manos grandes recorriendo su espalda le hacen estremecer y de pronto siente unos labios sobre los suyos. El beso es demandante, pasional y él sólo puede enterrar sus manos en el pelo castaño del chico que lo besa con ese ímpetu capaz de hacerle perder el sentido. El hombre que lo está besando se separa poco a poco de él y Blaine por fin sabe quién es.

Dave Karofsky le sonríe de esa forma tierna como sólo él puede hacerlo, con los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos.

— ¿Me quieres?

En ese momento Blaine Anderson despierta sofocado y muerto de vergüenza. No, eso no le podía estar pasando a él. No podía haber soñado con Dave Karofsky y menos de ese modo. Él odiaba a Dave Karofsky por querer quitarle a Kurt. Odiaba a Dave Karofsky por tener una sonrisa angelical y por ser barítono.

—Maldito Karofsky —murmura Blaine para sí mismo.

Karofsky tenía la culpa de eso. Él y la estúpida aura de masculinidad que le rodeaba. Porque Blaine había le había omitido a Wes que casi se derrite cual helado en plena playa cuando Karofsky y toda su masculinidad se habían enfrentado a los dos matones. Blaine admira a Karofsky por tener las pelotas que Kurt y él no tuvieron.

Porque Karofsky esta en McKinley lidiando con un pasado en el que era popular y defendiendo su sexualidad ante los matones. Dave Karofsky no había salido corriendo como él lo hizo, y Blaine admitía que eso le había hecho morder el suelo por unos minutos y aceptaba que Karofsky movía cosas en él.

Pero Wes tenía razón. Sólo necesitaba conocerlo un poco para que ese deslumbramiento terminara. Y lo haría, con cualquier pretexto se acercaría a Dave Karofsky para darse cuenta de que no es tan genial como todo mundo cree.

* * *

><p><em>No había dejado notas finales aquí, así que estreno con estas:<em>

_1.- Decidí que Kurt fuera soprano y no contratenor porque creo que Chris Colfer tiene un registro superior al del contratenor y hay que celebrárselo al pobre porque seguramente le costó lo suyo. Alcanzar ese falsete con sus gónadas intactas es para festejarse._

_2.- Dave diciéndole bonito a Kurt. No saben cómo batallamos mi beta y yo para encontrar una buena traducción para Fancy. Como no nos cuadro ninguna, lo dejamos en bonito._

_3.- La atracción de Blaine hacia Dave. Parte del canon es que Blaine es un poco ambiguo en su sexualidad. Quienes vemos la serie lo sabemos ^^ y estoy explotando esto al máximo. En realidad Blaine no conoce a Karofsky más que por lo que le ha dicho Kurt y ahora ve algo distinto._

_4.- Ando feliz por un comentario que me dieron en el capítulo pasado. Una chica me dijo, odiaba a Karofsky pero gracias a tu historia está empezando a gustarme. Ese comentario me hizo la semana y probablemente el fic._

_En otra de las páginas donde publicó tengo una campaña con varias buenas amigas. Exhortamos a las y los lectores a comentar. Es importante para nosotros como escritoras que no den un comentario. Es la única forma que tenemos de saber que lo que hacemos está gustando. Por eso les suplico que piensen en eso y me regalen cualquier clase de comentario._

_Mil gracias a mi beta Winter por todo su esfuerzo. Nos vemos el viernes._


	4. Chapter 4

De una u otra forma siempre supe que no sería un chico ordinario. Además de adorar los deportes, porque de verdad lo hago, también amo las matemáticas. Recientemente he descubierto que amo las pollas, a los chicos, a uno en particular. Y, aunque sea raro, también amo el club Glee, aunque esto último aún no me lo puedo creer.

Antes era muy raro que participara en las clases, sólo contestaba cuando me preguntaban algo directamente porque tenía miedo de que mis compañeros de equipo me consideraran un empollón. Ahora las cosas son muy diferentes, disfruto mis clases de cálculo y no tengo miedo de nada de lo que piensen mis compañeros.

—Anderson, "x" es igual a…

Es raro, _Encantador_ ha estado muy desconcentrado desde hace días y hoy parece más perdido que nunca. El señor Craven le pregunta pero él de verdad está perdido y no creo que sepa la respuesta; ni siquiera ha puesto atención a lo que le está diciendo el profesor. ¿Habrá problemas en el paraíso? No, para qué me engaño.

—¿Nada, señor Anderson? —_Encantador _niega y yo levanto mi mano.

—Karofsky.

—"X" es igual a -2.

—Correcto, señor Karofsky. Anderson, por favor, baje de su nube y póngame atención. Odio estar hablándole al aire.

Craven le lanza una de sus miradas asesinas y _Encantador _se sienta mejor en su silla. Aparenta estar poniendo toda su atención a la clase pero no es así; algo ronda esa cabecilla engominada, tal vez Kurt.

Yo me paso las horas pensando en él. En lo que pudo ser, en lo que habría sido si yo no hubiera hecho tantas tonterías, en ocasiones en los tal vez, los _quizás_… Los hubiera duelen demasiado. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que soy a tiempo, si lo hubiera defendido en lugar de lastimarlo, si no lo hubiera besado, si no lo hubiera amenazado, si no hubiera sido un adolescente asustado de mí mismo... Tal vez, _quizás_… ¿Qué caso tiene me torture así? Imagino que es propio de la adolescencia torturarte con cosas como éstas. Un día, cuando haya madurado, _quizás_ esto ya no duela tanto y se convierta en un ridículo recuerdo.

El timbre suena ayudando a que esos pensamientos se vayan. Tengo que hablar con Patrick de esto. Termino de guardar mis cosas mientras siento la mirada de _Encantador _sobre mi espalda. ¿Cómo sé que es él? Bueno, puedo percibir su caro perfume. Me giro para verlo. Parece nervioso, cosa rara en él porque siempre está seguro de todo. Se acerca a mí con una sonrisa vacilante. Espero que no quiera que me aleje de Kurt o algo así porque me siento muy tranquilo siendo amigo de Hummel.

—David. —Odio que me hable con tanta familiaridad pero parece que es parte de su esencia tratar a todo mundo como si los conociera desde pequeños.

—¿Qué pasa, Anderson? —Intento no fruncir el ceño porque en realidad este chico no me ha hecho nada, simplemente llegó a la vida de Kurt cuando yo era el ogro de su castillo.

—Verás, yo soy bastante malo en cálculo y, por lo que he visto últimamente, tú eres muy bueno. Quería pedirte ayuda. —Elevo una de mis cejas. Esto está mal en tantos niveles que parece que he entrado en la dimensión desconocida. — Estamos en el coro, somos compañeros de escuela y creo debemos limar nuestras asperezas. —Me ofrece una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que parece sacada de un manual de manipulación. — ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?

Me tiende su mano. ¿Qué debo hacer? Sé que no es un mal tipo pero aun así… No sé. Ser amigo de Kurt es genial pero ser amigo de su novio es como dormir con el enemigo, ¿no? Aun así estrecho su mano, no tengo un buen motivo para negarle mi amistad. Hasta cuando hace un par de semanas me reclamó por mi comportamiento fue amable. Debe ser su educación de niño pijo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres mi ayuda en cálculo? —Él asiente con una enorme sonrisa.

—Por favor, ¿podríamos empezar hoy? Es que no he entendido nada de la clase. —Le sonrío divertido.

—Sí, claro. Te he visto bastante distraído. —Él se sonroja y luego me mira con sus inmensos ojos marrones.

—No me ha sido fácil encajar aquí. En Dalton las cosas eran muy distintas. —La añoranza en su voz me parte un poco. Este chico dejó un lugar seguro y confortable por seguir su novio a McKinley, que es algo así como el infierno para cualquiera que no cumpla con los estereotipos.

—Vamos, sólo será un año y después saldrás de aquí. El mundo no es esto. —_Encantador _me sonríe, por lo menos ya está de mejor humor. —¿Cuándo nos vemos para explicarte lo de hoy?

—¿Te parece si quedamos en el salón del club Glee una hora antes de que empiece el ensayo?

—Está bien.

Me voy porque me restan tres horas de clase, el entrenamiento con el equipo y luego mi primera clase particular para _Encantador_. Con esto me debo de estar ganando buen karma o algo así. Es mi buena obra del año, tal vez de la década. A pesar de que _Encantador _no es malo, aún sigue siendo el novio de Kurt.

Llego raspado al salón de ensayo. El entrenamiento se ha prolongado un poco más de lo que pensé y tener que ser el último en la ducha también me ha retrasado. Cuando entro al salón, _Encantador_ ya está con los apuntes sobre el piano; al parecer intenta entender algo, pero no lo logra.

—Ey —le digo a modo de saludo. Él me sonríe. Arrojo mis cosas en una esquina y camino hasta él.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—La entrenadora Beiste ha sido brutal con nosotros. Ahora mismo me duelen músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. —_Encantador_ sonríe cálidamente. Este estado de tregua es muy raro. —Bueno, ¿empezamos? ¿Qué no entendiste de hoy?

—Nada.

—Pues para entender tendrás que ponerme un poco de más atención que al profesor Craven. —Él asiente y empiezo a explicarle.

Media hora después _Encantador_ ya está listo. Por fin ha entendido las ecuaciones de hoy y parece increíblemente feliz. Me siento en la banqueta frente al piano y reviso su último ejercicio, que es perfecto.

—Muy bien, lo has entendido perfectamente. —Le regreso sus hojas y me quedo mirando el piano. Al hacerlo comienzo a sentirme algo triste, estar aquí me recuerda a mi madre.

—Gracias, de verdad eres bueno en esto.

—Mi papá es ingeniero. Debe ser algo de herencia genética, siempre me han gustado los números.

—Paul Karofsky. Mi abuelo tiene varios negocios con su constructora. ¿Has pensado en a qué te vas a dedicar después de esto? —Me encojo en hombros e inconscientemente me pongo a tocar el piano.

—Mi papá quiere que me encargue de la constructora y seguramente lo haré, me gusta el negocio. Pero también me gustaría estudiar algo más, no sé, algo que tenga que ver con las artes.

—Tocas muy bien el piano. —Se me escapa un suspiro. No lo puedo evitar, extraño hablar con mi mamá.

—Mi mamá me enseñó desde pequeño. Aunque ahora no me habla, a ella no le gusta nada la idea de que sea gay. —Sus labios se juntan en una mueca de preocupación y entendimiento.

—Hace dos veranos mi padre y yo reconstruimos un coche, para compartir tiempo de "hombres" —hace comillas con los dedos y se apoya en el piano—. En realidad creo que quería ver si yo era capaz de ensuciarme o de no llorar cuando se arruinase mi manicura. —Lo dice con tanta ironía que no puedo evitar reírme.

—Mi mamá fue criada en una familia que tenía otras ideas. Para ella la homosexualidad es un gran pecado y yo seguramente me quemaré en el infierno por mi perversión.

—No somos los hijos que nuestros padres hubieran querido tener. —Sigo tocando. En realidad no puedo decirle que no. _Encantador _ha dicho una gran verdad.

—Mi mamá siempre quiso que hiciera estas cosas: tocar el piano frente a la gente, cantar, bailar…, pero nunca creyó que su hijo sería gay. Cuando era niño y estaba triste por alguna cosa, ella me llevaba al piano y empezaba a tocar.

No sé por qué le estoy contando esto a _Encantador_. Tal vez sea por la necesidad de hablar con alguien que pueda entenderme porque está en mi misma situación. Sin darme cuenta empiezo a tocar _Here come the sun_. Mi mamá siempre me tocaba esa canción cuando yo estaba triste.

Las palabras se me escapan como los rayos del sol en una mañana muy brillante.

_Here comes the sun  
>Here comes the sun<br>And I say it's all right _

Sonrió cuando _Encantador _me sigue diciendo esa última frase y continúo cantando aun más animado._  
><em>

_Little darlin' it's been a long cold lonely winter  
>Little darlin' it feels like years since it's been here<em>

Sigo tocando el piano mientras _Encantador _es quien canta de nuevo.

_Here comes the sun  
>Here comes the sun<br>And I say it's all right _

Esta vez yo le hago la segunda voz y él parece sorprenderse de mi acompañamiento, pero sigue cantando.

Little darlin' the smiles returning to their faces  
>Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been here<p>

Cantamos los dos juntos el siguiente coro. Es interesante cantar con _Encantador,_ casi puedo olvidar el hecho de que es el novio del chico que amo.

_Here comes the sun  
>Here comes the sun<br>And I say it's all right_

_Encantador_ camina para tomar una de las guitarras de la banda, y empieza a tocar junto conmigo. Esto que hacemos es condenadamente complicado pero la armonía musical se escucha muy bien. Nos sincronizamos a la perfección. 

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

Él se acerca a mí y me empuja amistosamente mi hombro después de escucharlo recitar la frase.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Encantador _sonríe y sigue tocando, cambiando un poco el ritmo. Lo sigo a la perfección y él vuelve a sonreír. Continuamos cantando juntos para finalizar la canción.

_Little darlin' I feel the ice is slowly meltin'  
>Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been clear<em>

_Here come the sun_  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>And I say it's all right<em>

Unos aplausos explotan en la sala cuando terminamos de tocar la última nota. Nos giramos para ver a todos los chicos del Glee viéndonos. Miro a Kurt enseguida, parece algo perturbado y nos observa alternativamente a _Encantador _y a mí. Necesito hablar con él, esa mirada no me gusta nada.

—Bien, chicos, después de esta esplendida bienvenida vamos a trabajar.

Los minutos pasan muy lentos. El profesor Schuester nos quiere dar una tarea pero Rachel Berry sugiere que empecemos a escoger las canciones para algo que se llaman Regionales. En realidad no sé a qué se refiere y no me importa. Ahora quiero resolver esto que ha pasado antes de iniciar el ensayo. No sé, me siento como si Kurt estuviera molesto o con derecho a molestarse.

Por fin, el ensayo termina con un empate, porque aún no sabemos cuál será la asignación para esta semana, pero tampoco veremos lo de las canciones todavía. Según el señor Schuester tenemos que soltarnos un poco y divertirnos. ¿Será que yo me estoy divirtiendo? Bueno, entiendo que estos chicos estén estresados, es su último año para ganar algo importante para el club Glee.

—Ey, Grizzly. Hoy en mi casa torneo de Black Ops. —Siendo honesto me sorprende que Finn me quiera llevar a su casa para jugar.

—No sé, hombre. —No quiero estar en la casa de Kurt, no es algo que me haga bien. Finn parece entender mi dilema. Me da un ligero golpe en un brazo y me habla haciéndome una mueca tranquilizadora.

—Kurt no estará. Tiene su noche de divas en casa de Mercedes. —Bueno, por lo menos no tiene _su noche_ con _Encantador_.

—Ok, envíame un mensaje.

—Bien. Nos vemos en casa, Kurt.

Finn se despide de _Encantador_ con un simple gesto. Me parece que el chico bonito espera algo, tal vez que también lo invite a su casa, pero no sucede. Parece que Hudson no considera que el novio de su hermanastro pueda disfrutar de un rato de esparcimiento con sus otros compañeros de Glee. Mi mirada se cruza con la de _Encantador_. Él parece entender lo que estoy pensando. Le sonrío y él se encoje de hombros. Kurt camina frente a mí y toma la mano de _Encantador_.

—Nos vemos mañana, Dave.

—Kurt, yo… ¿Hubo algún problema hace un momento? —_Encantador_ me mira curioso. —Tal vez creas que pudo haber sido un poco hipócrita de mi parte pero yo no…

—Me da gusto ustedes se estén llevando bien, es bueno para el grupo y para nosotros. Somos personas maduras, ¿cierto, bebé? —_Encantador _me mira y luego a él.

—Claro, cariño. Es momento de dar vuelta a la página. —Se dan unas sonrisitas tontas y _Encantador_ besa el dorso de la mano de Kurt. Yo sólo quiero vomitar.

Los tres salimos del salón de ensayo. Ellos caminan delante de mí y _Encantador_ pasa uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Kurt. Esto es demasiado, nunca los había visto ser tan cariñosos, no creo soportar verlos dándose un beso. Ambos desbordan dulzura.

—Grizzly, bro. ¿Vas a la casa de Hudson para el torneo? —La mano de Azimio cae un mi hombro derecho y me obligo apartar la mirada de la pareja perfecta.

—¿También te ha invitado? —Azimio se encoge de hombros.

—Ahora estamos en buenos términos. —Suspiro sin quererlo, aún tengo en mi mente las imágenes de la pareja perfecta.

—Deberías seguir el consejo que le diste a Hudson. Aléjate de tu ninfa de nieve y su _hobbit_. Debes salir con alguien.

—No seas idiota. Lo dices como si tuviera una especie de relación con ellos dos.

—No digo eso. Sólo te digo que deberías de salir con alguien. —Miro a mi amigo por unos segundos y niego.

—No quiero salir con nadie. No es algo que me interese en estos momentos. —Azimio parece nervioso y que me den una patada en los huevos si no lo conozco. —¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Yo? Nada. —Y una puta.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Sal con Teddy.

—¿Teddy? Tu primo Teddy que tiene quince años. —Se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

—Vamos amigo, ni que tú fueras un viejo. Y Teddy es tu tipo. Niño bonito, sigue la moda y es mi primo.

—¿Estás loco?

Durante el verano Azimio me había hablado de su primo Teddy. El chico vivía en Westerville con sus padres y se había declarado gay como a los trece años. Azimio no hablaba de él porque pensaba que yo era homofóbico. Menuda mierda. En ese momento no supe por qué sentirme peor, si por haber sido un imbécil que se escondía en un armario torturándome o por ser el único chico gay de Ohio que había tenido problemas para aceptar su sexualidad.

Hummel anda por la vida presumiendo de que es gay, _Encantador _podría llevar puesta una camiseta con la leyenda _por detrás me gusta más_ y se vería perfecto y hasta el mocoso primo de Azimio resultaba ser un hada del mundo gay, que para colmo estudia en la Academia Dalton.

—Por favor, hombre. Le prometí que saldrías con él. —Estoy tentado a partirle la cara a mi mejor amigo. —Te juro que no fue culpa mía.

—¿En serio? —Le digo en el mejor tono irónico que encuentro. Casi doy media vuelta para irme, pero Azimio me detiene.

—Pasó este fin de semana en la casa de mi tío Ted. Estábamos terminando de comer. Mi mamá estaba sirviendo el postre, ya sabes, ese pastel de chocolate receta de mi abuela. —¡Que si lo sé! Puedo acabarme medio pastel yo solo. — Yo estaba en una especie de viaje chocolatoso, mi papá me preguntó que cómo te estaba yendo en la escuela —Estoy haciendo un intento enorme para no reírme de la imitación de Azimio. — y yo le respondí que bien. Entonces mi tío preguntó que si pasaba algo malo contigo y mi papá le dijo que habías salido del armario a finales del año pasado. Y fue ahí cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron como un par de focos en una habitación oscura. —Enmarco una de mis cejas. — En serio, hombre. No dejó de preguntarme cosas de ti y no pude soportar más cuando me preguntó si estabas caliente. Para que me dejara en paz tuve que decirle que te convencería para que salieras con él.

—Bien. —Mi amigo boquea un poco.

—¿Bien? ¿Así como así?

—Bueno, así como así, no. Yo salgo con tu primo si tú me prometes acompañarme a un día de compras con Hummel. —Creo que Azimio ha perdido algo del color de su rostro.

—¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué no mejor me invitas a una reunión del Ku Klux Klan?

—Nada, amigo, se lo debemos. Tenemos que reponer algo de la ropa que le hemos echado a perder durante estos años. Le diré que puede comprarse la ropa que quiera, que yo pagaré.

—Bien, si tú pagarás, ¿para qué me quieres a mí?

—De apoyo moral, amigo. No pienso ir a un centro comercial con Hummel y su novio sin algo de apoyo. Además, tú también necesitas disculparte con él y ésta es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Vamos, hombre. Saldré con tu primo para salvar tu trasero negro. —Azimio me mira intensamente por unos segundos. Sé que estoy empujando pero quiero darle un voto de confianza a mi amigo.

—¡Bien, iré!

—Genial. —Le sonrío pero tengo que advertirle de algo muy importante y para reafirmarlo golpeo su pecho con mi dedo índice. —Pero aclárale a tu primo que no es un cita. Sólo iremos al cine o algo por el estilo. Será una salida de amigos sólo porque el chico se siente solo. Y no habrá nada más, ¿estamos?

—Estamos, Grizzly. ¿Cuándo hay que ir de compras? —Creo que Azimio se ha estremecido cuando ha dicho esa palabra.

—No sé, primero tendré que hablar con Kurt para saber cuándo tiene tiempo. —Él asiente pero se queda pensativo. — ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué lo haces, Dave? Los dos sabemos que tu _bonito_ no te hará caso. —Me encojo de hombros y miro hacia la salida.

—Es lo correcto, Azimio. Esto nos traerá buen karma.

—Si tú lo dices. —Me da unas palmadas en el hombro. — ¿Te veo en donde Hudson?

—Sí. Entonces, ¿salgo con tu primo este fin de semana?

—Claro que no. ¿No recuerdas a qué estamos el viernes? Es mi día, hombre. Dieciocho años. Y voy a tirar la casa por la ventana. Hasta tus chicos del Glee están invitados.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Azimio, los otros chicos podrían molestarlos.

—Nada, nada. Ellos no se meterán con tus chicos, será genial.

—Si tú lo dices… —Azimio se despide de mí con gesto convencido. Espero que su fiesta sea tan buena como él desea.

Entro en mi casa, el aroma delicioso que viene de la cocina hace que mi estomago gruña levemente. En realidad me muero de hambre y espero que mi mamá haya preparado la pasta que creo que es porque se me está haciendo agua la boca nada más de pensar en ella.

—Hola, joven David. —Donna ha estado ayudando a mi mamá con la casa desde que yo tenía un año. Es una señora genial

—Hola, ¿cómo va la comida? —Ella sonríe encantadoramente.

—Maravillosa, joven. En un momento más estará list…

—Donna, ¿dónde está la salsa de…? —Veo a mi madre tensarse en cuanto nota mi presencia.

—Buenas tardes, hijo. Te espero en la cocina, Donna. —Mamá da media vuelta y regresa a la cocina de la misma forma apresurada que salió. Donna me sonríe y se va.

Subo las escaleras y miro el pasillo que da a mi habitación y la de Cristi. La puerta de mi hermana está entreabierta; le debo una conversación a la pobre. Tengo que serenarme primero para poder hablar con ella. Llego a mi habitación, arrojo mis cosas al suelo y me dejo caer en la cama.

He intentado convencerme de que esto que le pasa a mi mamá es sólo una fase, que tarde o temprano recordará que soy su hijo y me amará incondicionalmente. Sin embargo, duele, me lastima que me ignore. Ella se sentiría orgullosa de mis logros en el club Glee. Estoy seguro de que si supiera lo mucho que disfruto la música me felicitaría, incluso cocinaría para mí ese pastel de frutas que tanto me gusta. Lo haría para festejar mi logro, mi triunfo. Me abrazaría y me diría que me ama como antes lo hacía. Pero eso no sucederá a menos que mi mamá cambie sus ideas o yo muera. Creo que es más factible lo segundo.

Me levanto de la cama. Tengo una conversación pendiente con mi hermana. Llego a su habitación y golpeo el marco de la puerta para llamar su atención.

—Pase. —Cristi está recostada en la cama mirando su portátil como si en ella estuvieran los misterios del universo.

—Ey. —Levanta la vista cuando me escucha y sonríe. Me siento a los pies de su cama.

—Hola, ¿mucha tarea? —Observo la portátil. Cristi la hace a un lado y se acerca más a mí.

—No, para nada. Sólo comprobaba mis notificaciones. —Asiento y la observo unos segundos para armarme de valor e iniciar la conversación.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿No debería de preguntarte eso yo? —La miró fijamente. — Ok, estoy bien contigo, sabes que te amo por encima de todas las cosas. Es sólo que… —Humedece su labio inferior; es un tic de mi papá que sus dos hijos tomamos. —, odio la actitud de mi mamá, odio que pase de ti. Es una mierda lo que hace porque somos una familia. —Paso mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros para reconfortarla.

—_Squirrel, _ella fue criada con otras ideas. Los abuelos eran personas muy tradicionales que le inculcaron esos valores.

—Sí, muy bien, pero es nuestra madre y debe amarnos y sobreponerse a sus ideas y creencias. ¿Por qué no puede ser como papá? Para él tampoco debe ser fácil entender pero lo intenta porque nos ama, porque ama esta familia. —No puedo negarlo, mi viejo está conmigo de una forma sorprendente.

—Sabes que con él diferente. Papá sufrió durante su niñez y ahora él quiere darnos todo lo que él no tuvo. Eso incluye su amor infinito, su protección y su guía. —Cristi bufa un poco molesta.

—¿Entonces el sufrimiento de papá lo hace mejor persona? ¿Sólo porque mamá tuvo una buena vida no tiene porque esforzarse por nosotros?

—Me gustaría decirte que no, pero el sufrimiento enseña muchas cosas y puede hacerte mejor persona. —Ella me mira y suspira. Me abraza con fuerza y al separarse me deja un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, hermano.

—Entonces, ¿te veo mañana en la escuela? —Blaine estaciona su coche frente a la casa de Mercedes.

—Sí, cariño ¿La pasaras bien con Wes? —Blaine se inclina un poco para poder besar a Kurt.

—Lo intentaré, pero te extrañaré mucho, bebé. —Kurt le sonríe.

—Lo sé, soy único. —Blaine vuelve a besarlo como una confirmación a sus palabras pero al separarse hay algo raro en su mirada. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, una tontería en realidad. —Kurt lo mira y toma las manos de Blaine entre las suyas.

—No te hagas mala sangre por lo de Finn. Él sólo supone que a ti no te interesa pasar horas frente a un televisor con el mando de PS3 disparando a seres inexistentes, y hasta cierto punto eso el halagador. Él cree que eres superior a eso. —Blaine ríe sin muchas ganas.

—Sí, claro. El punto es que no lo soy; me gusta el juego, me gusta sentarme frente al televisor para disparar y volar cosas con mi mando de PS3. Tu hermano invito a Dave, ¿por qué a mí no? Hasta donde sé ambos somos gays pero parece que a tu hermanastro se le olvida que yo también soy un hombre, aunque no mida casi dos metros y ni exude testosterona a cada paso.

—Bueno, Wes es tan hetero como Puckerman y no le gusta jugar esas tonterías.

—De eso se trata. Pensé que aquí podría tener otro tipo de amistades y…

—Son prejuicios que tiene Finn. Hablaré con él. —Blaine besa las palmas de Kurt y le sonríe ampliamente.

—Olvídalo, todo está bien. Ahora anda y disfruta tu noche de divas. —Con un último beso, Kurt baja del coche. Blaine lo observa entrar a la casa y después arranca para irse. Al encenderse el coche se escuchan las primeras notas de _Here come the sun_ y Blaine sonríe sin quererlo.

Kurt se deja caer estrepitosamente sobre la cama de Mercedes emitiendo un suspiro cansino y abrumador. Mercedes enarca una ceja y lo observa.

—¿Qué pasa, niño blanco? No sé por qué pero presiento que algo te perturba. —Kurt se incorpora y la observa con una mirada retadora.

—¿Podemos dejar la ironía fuera de esto?

—No sé, ¿podemos? —Kurt rueda los ojos.

—Estoy hecho un lio y, por primera vez, no tengo ganas de ironías. —Mercedes asiente y se coloca en una postura que grita _soy toda oídos_. — Esto es una pesadilla. Por fin tengo el mejor novio del mundo, Blaine. Es bueno, guapo, super sexy, somos afines en mil cosas y, cuando por fin tengo la posibilidad de vivir mi romance de cuento, no puedo dejar de pensar en Dave Karofsky. Desde el verano parece que él se va metiendo poco a poco en mi vida. Primero va y me pide perdón, seguidamente trabaja con mi papá en el taller, después se une al club Glee…

—Te canta que eres su razón para cambiar.

—Me canta…

—Hace un dueto contigo, donde el pobre diablo se esfuerza para verse encantador y dulce. Lo cual, sorpresivamente logra.

—Sí…

—Y hoy demostró que no sólo puede ser dulce y encantador contigo sino que también puede llegar a serlo con su enemigo.

—Lo sé. Lo de hoy ha sido la gota que ha colmado vaso. —Kurt se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama y suspira. —Cuando los he visto he sentido dos cosas muy distintas. Primero celos porque Blaine estuviera haciendo algo así con otra persona. Y me irritó que la atención de Dave se dispersara de mí. Y también… —Era complicado para él decirlo ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro de admitirlo ante sí mismo. —, un poco… —Traga saliva y se sonroja violentamente. — caliente. —Lo dice en un susurro pero Mercedes lo alcanza a escuchar.

—¡¿Qué? —Kurt se cubre el rostro con una de las almohadas avergonzado —Kurt Hummel, ¿cómo te atreves? —La voz de Mercedes es divertida. —Habla.

—No… —Mercedes se tira a la cama y le arranca la almohada. Kurt le lanza una fría mirada pero la chica sonríe. —Bien. Me…, ellos…, se veían bien juntos y… ¡Joder, Mercedes! No sé qué me pasa, esto no está bien, yo no soy así.

—Se llama adolescencia, Kurt. Tu cuerpo cambia y tus hormonas se disparan. —Kurt eleva su ceja derecha.

—Mercedes, por favor.

—No exageres, Kurt. Es normal que te suceda eso. Permíteme decirte que tú chico es sexy y, por alguna extraña razón, Karofsky tiene algo que lo hace verse caliente. Tal vez es que ahora sonríe con facilidad, se ve feliz, parece un gran oso de peluche y te provoca querer caer entre sus brazos para que te abrace, ¿no crees? —Kurt no dice nada, sus ojos están fijos en algún punto del techo. —Vamos, hasta las Cheerios se dan cuenta de lo caliente que se ve. De hecho, algunas ya hicieron una apuesta para ver quien se mete en sus pantalones. —Kurt se incorpora de inmediato para encarar a su amiga.

—¿Cómo? —Mercedes ríe ante la reacción de su amigo.

—Al parecer, cuando Karofsky aun no se asumía, salió con todas las porristas. Las chicas pasaron un buen momento porque _increíblemente_ Karofsky era un caballero. Pero sólo salía con ellas una vez y luego no las llamaba, por obvias razones, ¿cierto? —Kurt asintió. — El punto es que ahora ellas quieren atacar a Karofsky para ver si cae con alguna y así lo regresan al camino _recto_.

—Pero…

—Asumen que si tú te besaste con Brittany alguna de ellas pueda lograr que Dave Karofsky tenga sexo con una chica. —Kurt se queda en blanco por unos segundos intentando definir sus sentimientos en ese momento, y entonces una imagen cruza por su mente.

—Santana. —Kurt de pronto cae en cuenta —Hace unos días Blaine y yo los vimos. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos. Parecía perturbada por algo y Dave la abrazó. Luego se separaron. Ahora lo entiendo, la muy… Debí sospechar desde que la vi _conmovida_. ¿Como si Santana se pudiera sentir así?

—Vaya, si Santana López está metida en esto sólo espero que Karofsky esté seguro de su sexualidad porque si no ella es capaz de confundirlo con tal de ganar.

—Como si a ella le importara eso… —Kurt suspira de nuevo. Para él es muy difícil confiar en Dave pero lo está intentando y espera que Dave se encuentre completamente centrado.

En un principio no quería venir a esta fiesta pero Azimio me insistió durante toda la semana, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar venir y, ahora que estoy aquí, no me arrepiento. Hudson, Evans y Puckerman son muy graciosos cuando se lo proponen y a mí me da gusto ver que mi amistad con los chicos del club Glee se está estrechando. Varias porristas me han invitado a bailar, he aceptado sólo por educación pero no me gustan sus intenciones.

No puedo evitar que mi mirada se desvíe hacia _Encantador_ y Kurt, que están hablando con Mercedes y Berry. Siguen tomados de las manos, dándose besos furtivos y dedicándose sonrisas tontas. Parecen relajados, claro que a esta hora y con alcohol encima casi todo mundo está relajado. Me enorgullezco de estar sobrio, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tomo para divertirme. Todo lo contrario, el vaso con cerveza que sostengo en mi mano lleva tres horas en ella. La cerveza ya está caliente e intomable pero me sirve de pretexto cuando uno de mis compañeros algo borracho se acerca para ofrecerme algo más de tomar.

En una esquina del jardín hay un grupo de chicos bebiendo. Entre ellos está Santana López, quien bebe tequila como si de agua se tratara. La miro sacarse la blusa y varios de los chicos a su alrededor la observan con una lujuria que me enferma. Santana sigue bebiendo, parece que juegan a alguna tontería, un pretexto para verla desnudarse. Cuando uno de los chicos empieza a meterle mano ya no lo soporto más, camino hasta ella y le arrebato el shot de tequila.

—Ni una más para ti. —Ella levanta su rostro y me mira con los ojos desenfocados.

—Ey, gran hombre. ¿Te unes a la fiesta? —Intenta levantarse pero se tambalea. La sostengo de la muñeca y me sonríe seductora, aunque yo sé perfectamente que eso es parte de su actuación. —Gracias.

—Karofsky, ¿vas a jugar o qué? Si no deja en paz al bombón que nos debe otra prenda. —Lanzo una mirada desafiante sobre el imbécil de Douglas y él parece entender que no hay nada que conversar.

—Nosotros nos vamos. —Paso mi brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Santana para sostenerla y camino con ella hasta la salida. A medio camino me encuentro con las miradas de Kurt y _Encantador_. Seguramente tendré que darles una explicación el lunes, lo sé. Siento en su mirada que casi me preguntan _¿qué diablos estás haciendo?_

Llevo a Santana a mi casa, la ayudo a subir las escaleras y la recuesto en mi cama. Ella empieza a llorar; de una forma extraña creo saber por qué lo hace. Tal vez debo decirle a mi papá que he traído a una amiga pero justo ahora pienso que ella necesita a alguien a su lado. No puedo dejar de pensar en que yo estaba así de tomado cuando se me pasó por la cabeza acabar con mi vida.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le doy mi pañuelo. Mi abuelo siempre los usaba. Mandaba a grabar sus iniciales en la tela. Ahora yo también los uso con las letras _DK_ en ellos. Santana toma el trozo de tela, se limpia los ojos y se suena la nariz.

—Mejor. —Su voz ha perdido cualquier matiz de seducción o mordacidad. Me recuesto a su lado y ella, como acto reflejo, se apoya en mi pecho. Santana es así, desinhibida, y hemos pasado mucho. Compartimos besos y ahora, un secreto.

—Me encantaría decirte que todo esto pasará pronto, que mañana te sentirás completamente feliz con lo que eres y sientes. Sin embargo, las cosas no son así. Tal vez tú no estés lista, tal vez no lo estarás hasta que dejemos Lima pero, por lo pronto, no te dejes vencer.

—Gracias, Dave. Quizás si no fuéramos…, tal vez haríamos una bonita pareja. —Yo me río ante la idea.

—Claro, podríamos ser una excelente pareja. Cuando yo te follara podría cerrar mis ojos e imaginar a Kurt y tú podrías pensar que Brittany te está follando con un _strap on._ —Santana sonríe y me golpea en el pecho casi sin fuerza; sigue muy tomada para hacer más. Guardamos silencio durante varios minutos. De hecho creo que se ha dormido, pero no es así.

—O Blaine.

—¿Cómo?

—Que también podrías imaginarte a Blaine debajo de ti.

—Estás loca.

—No, sólo borracha. Pero eso no es motivo para que no note ciertas cosas. —Se abraza más a mí acomodando su cabeza a la perfección en mi pecho.

—¿Como qué cosas?

—Como que Kurt es muy afortunado teniéndoles a su lado.

Y sin más, Santana López, la perra mayor de McKinley, se queda dormida en mi pecho dejándome una terrible duda. ¿Qué coño quiso decir con lo último que mencionó?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Espero que el fic les siga gustando. Es el primer capítulo que publico después del regreso de Glee y no saben cómo me está sirviendo de terapia. <strong>

**Ryan Murphy me hace enojar pero lo supero escribiendo esto. ^^**

**Este capítulo en especial se lo dedico a mi querida **_**Luna oscura**_**. Cumpleaños el 27 y no sé si pueda terminar un fic que traigo en mi cabecita a tiempo para regalárselo. **

**Las anotaciones para este capítulo son:**

**1.- **_**Here come the sun**_**, de los Beatles. Una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos.**

**2.- **_**Shot**__**de tequila**_**, vendría siendo en México caballito o chupito en España. Dato dado por mi hermosa Winter.**

**3.- **_**Strap on **_**o arnés no tengo explicación científica para eso pero es un consolador. Para ilustrar acá una imagen:**

**../merchantmanager/images/uploads/Beginners%20Harness%20Dildo%**

**4.- Hace unos días me entere de que la madre de **_**Max Adler**_** (actor que interpreta a Dave Karofsky) murió de distrofia muscular cuando él tenía diecisiete años. Antes de morir su madre le dijo que siguiera sus sueños y al parecer Max lo está logrando con su interpretación en Glee. No saben cómo me enterneció enterarme de esto y quería compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios. Tengo tres capítulos y 19 comentarios, eso es magnífico. Pero les quiero recordar lo importante que son sus comentarios. Ellos son la única forma que tenemos como escritoras para saber cómo vamos. Como dato les digo que gracias a comentarios yo he conocido personas maravillosas, mis dos betas, **_**luxam9**_** y **_**Winter**_**, entre otras personas y no saben cómo las valoro. A mucha de ellas incluso les he escrito fics porque nuestra afinidad da para eso pero si ustedes nunca me regalan un comentario jamás podré saber sus intereses y eso es una verdadera lástima. **

**En fin, un enorme abrazo para **_**Winter**_**, su trabajo es de lujo. Ya se nos han unido tres lectoras más que han cambiado su punto de vista sobre Dave gracias a este fic. No saben cómo me llena de orgullo y mi beta también tiene que estarlo.**

**Nos vemos el viernes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La libertad es, en la filosofia, _la razón_; en el arte, _la inspiración_; en la política, _el dereho_.**

**Victor Hugo.**

* * *

><p>La noche del viernes lo que no esperaba Kurt era recibir un mensaje de Dave Karofsky, y menos aún con una propuesta tan extraña.<p>

—_Ey, Hummel. ¿Muy ocupado? Estaba pensando en cerrar el círculo y creo que para pasar página debo comprarte algo de ropa. Ya sabes, por toda la que te arruiné lanzándote granizados._

—_¿Ir de compras contigo? No lo creo._

—_Conmigo y con Azimio. Es la forma más tangible que tengo de decir lo siento. _

—_Pésima idea, Karofsky. ¿Crees que puedo ir de compras con mis ex torturadores? ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la frase _meterse a la boca del lobo_? Aplica también para los osos._

—_Oh, vamos. Te compraré lo que quieras. Es parte de mi terapia. Puedes llevar a toda la brigada A si quieres. _

—_Bien. Seremos Blaine, Mercedes y yo. _

—_Genial. ¿Cuándo paso a recogeros por tu casa? _

—_Mañana a las 10. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, Karofsky._

Si Karofsky quería comprarle ropa, ¿quién era él para detenerlo? Esperaba que Karofsky tuviera el dinero suficiente porque aprovecharía la oportunidad para renovar todo su guardarropa; nada que no se mereciera. Después de todo Dave Karofsky era un neandertal, a pesar de que ahora se comportara como todo un lord inglés.

* * *

><p>Oscar Wilde escribió: <em>cada uno somos nuestro propio demonio y hacemos de este mundo nuestro infierno<em>. Justo ahora creo que me encuentro en el infierno, en _mi_ infierno. Después de casi pisar el séptimo círculo del infierno de Dante por suicida y violento, ahora me encuentro varado en el segundo mientras la lujuria empieza a apoderarse de mí. Jamás pensé que venir de compras con Kurt, _Encantador _y Mercedes se convertiría en _esto_.

Claro que se supone tengo el apoyo de Azimio, pero el muy infeliz esta cómodamente sentado leyendo un _Sporst lllustrated_. Mi amigo le puede dedicar horas a eso con una concentración casi absoluta. Y tiene otro número atrasado por leer, lo que quiere decir que estará en su mundo durante todo el día.

De vez en cuando Azimio hace un comentario sobre la revista, pero eso no logra que mi interés se disperse; mi vista sigue fija al frente, donde _bonito_ se prueba una camisa de un diseñador impronunciable para mí. Ver a Kurt Hummel probarse ropa me está matando. Esto es el infierno, el infierno total. Las manos de _Encantador _sobre la cadera de Kurt, esos pantalones que se pegan a su cuerpo y su piel que parece combinar con todo es algo que no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

—¿Qué te parece, Dave? —_Encantador_ se pone a mi lado y mira con ojo clínico a Kurt y su conjunto que grita _carísimo. _

Tenía la esperanza de que Kurt se apiadara de mí pero me estoy dando cuenta de que no será así. Hoy se desvanecerá mi sueldo de todo el verano trabajando en el taller del señor Hummel y quizá tenga que añadir algo de mis ahorros. Bueno, no. Exagero. _Espero…_

_Encantador _pasa su mano por mi antebrazo. Por lo regular no soporto que este chico me hable como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida pero durante todo este día lo he tolerado bastante bien. Blaine Anderson parece ser de las personas que está bien en todos los momentos. Y es tan _cool_ con esas gafas rosas… Además le encanta tocar a la gente, sus manos se han paseado por mis brazos, mis manos e incluso mi espalda.

—Perfecto. —No hubiera querido murmurarlo, y menos que mi voz saliera tan enronquecida pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Esto es una provocación directa a mi libido adolescente.

—No sé. Creo que estaría mejor con una chaqueta. —_Encantador_ desaparece por unos segundos y luego regresa con una chaqueta púrpura que milagrosamente encaja a la perfección con todo lo demás que Kurt trae puesto. —¿Qué tal, cariño? Mejor, ¿cierto? —Kurt se gira hacia el espejo.

—Perfecto. —Kurt sonríe y le da un suave beso en los labios a _Encantador_.

Tengo que admitirlo, _Encantador_ no es un mal tipo y hace feliz a Kurt, lo hizo feliz desde que yo empecé a hacerle la vida imposible. Honestamente, el año pasado jamás habría podido darle a Kurt todo lo que _Encantador _le da. Si Kurt no me hubiera empujado aquel día, si me hubiera aceptado, lo nuestro habría terminado en el armario con rumbo a Narnia.

Él se merece el romance eterno: caricias llenas de ternura, caminatas tomado de la mano con su príncipe encantador… Quizás ahora sea capaz de darle eso a Kurt pero he llegado tarde, he arruinado las cosas. Si soy sincero, _Encantador_ encaja muy bien en su vida y tiene el coraje suficiente como enfrentarse a las miradas suspicaces que muchos en la tienda les mandan. McKinley sólo es una pequeña parte de este todo llamado sociedad en el que todavía existen personas que no están preparadas para ver con normalidad la interacción entre una pareja abiertamente gay.

Observo como una de las vendedoras, que debe de tener la edad de mi madre, les lanza una mirada llena de asco a Kurt y _Encantador._ Cuando se da cuenta de que la estoy observando intenta aliviar la tensión sonriéndome condescendiente, pero no soporto su hipocresía (quizás no se note, pero soy tan gay como esos dos) así que la miro con indignación nada disimulada. Mercedes parece notar lo que pasa porque también se une a mi protesta silenciosa.

—¿Habéis terminado aquí, chicos? —les pregunto observándolos por el espejo. Kurt se da una última mirada.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Kurt camina a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando regresa, la vendedora que los había estado mirando mal se acerca a _Encantador_.

—Joven, ¿va a llevarse esa bufanda que le ha gustado? —La mujer le sonríe tan afable que me da asco. Sin pensarlo, me pongo en medio de la pareja para encarar a la arpía esa.

—No estamos interesados, muchas gracias. —_Encantador _quiere girarse para mirarme pero yo coloco mi mano sobre su hombro. —Te compraré otra en la siguiente tienda —le susurro. Él asiente sin preguntar.

Tomo la ropa que Kurt trae entre sus brazos y, con toda intención, paso mi brazo por sus hombros.

—Me llevo esto. —La vendedora me mira asombrada y se va. Odio pensar que la mirada de esa mujer se parece mucho a la de mi madre.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, Azimio y yo vamos cargando un montón de bolsas de ropa que se han ido acumulando durante el día, y eso que aún nos faltan lugares por los que pasar.

—¿Y ahora? —_Encantador _toma la mano de Kurt y mira a ambos lados del pasillo, seguramente intentado recordar qué tiendas hemos visitado ya.

—¿GAP? —sugiero porque es la más cercana.

—No. —Me sorprende la rotunda respuesta de Kurt. _Encantador _se sonroja y yo creo que me estoy perdiendo una buena historia.

—¿Pasa algo con GAP? —Mercedes ríe burlona pero se detiene cuando los fríos ojos azules de Kurt se posan en ella. Sin embargo, de sus labios no desaparece una divertida mueca.

—Vamos. —Kurt camina tirando de _Encantador_. Azimio camina detrás de la pareja.

—Pero…

—No preguntes si quieres salir vivo _big boy _—me dice Mercedes con una sonrisa cuando pasa por mi lado.

—¿Venís ya? —Kurt se detiene a unos pasos de nosotros. —Aún tienes que explicarnos qué ha pasado hace un momento en esa tienda.

Cuando entra en Louis Vuitton, Kurt va directamente a los percheros que dicen _Marc Jacobs _pero no toma nada, simplemente me mira y sus ojos azules lo dicen todo: quiere que hable. _Encantador _y Mercedes parecen haberse perdido por el almacén y Azimio sigue leyendo su revista.

—¿Pasa algo? —Intento aligerar las cosas dando un vistazo a los artículos que están detrás de él.

—¿Qué ha pasado en la otra tienda? Te has comportado demasiado extraño. —Lo observo por un segundo. De verdad es hermoso. No sé si ese término puede utilizarse para un hombre pero Kurt encaja bien en esa descripción.

—Cuando _Encantador_ y tú os besasteis yo… miré hacia otro lado —Asiente, sabe bien que para mí esto no es fácil. —y vi que esa mujer os estaba observando con…, ella… No me ha gustado como os miraba. —Kurt clava sus ojos en los míos, tal vez buscando alguna otra explicación.

—Gracias. En ocasiones olvido que aun seguimos en Ohio y que hay personas a las que no les gusta _esa clase_ de interacción entre dos chicos.

—Sobre todo me ha molestado la desfachatez de la mujer. Por eso no quise que Blaine le comprara nada. —Kurt me sonríe. —¿Qué?

—Es la primera vez que no le llamas _Encantador._ —Ambos nos reímos y yo me encojo de hombros; después Kurt se cuelga de mi brazo derecho. —Vamos a buscarle una bonita bufanda a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Nueve y veintidós de la noche y apenas estoy llegando a mi casa. Mis padres y Cristi deben de estar en casa de la tía Diana; eso me deja la casa para mi solito durante un par de horas. Tengo ganas de darme primero una larga ducha y sumergirme después en la tina durante un buen rato. En la cena no pude sonsacarles nada a Kurt ni a <em>Encantador <em>sobre lo de GAP pero no dejaré de molestar hasta que me entere de toda la historia.

Subo las escaleras con cierta lentitud. Estoy cansado pero muy contento; hoy me he liberado de un gran peso. Y de muchos dólares, pero eso no importa porque por fin estoy a mano con la vida. Me sorprende ver la puerta de mi habitación entreabierta y con una luz tenue; quizás Cristi no se ha ido con mis padres, después de todo.

Abro la puerta por completo. Hay alguien en la cama cubierto con mi edredón. ¿Habrá habido alguna pelea y Cristi se ha refugiado en mi cuarto? Me acerco a la cama y, cuando estoy a punto de tocar el cuerpo, las sabanas se levantan.

—¡¿Qué diablos? —Una hermosísima morena emerge de entre las sabanas vestida con un diminuto conjunto de encaje negro y con una sonrisa lasciva dirigida a mí.

—Hola. Tú debes ser Dave. —Se acerca a mí pero yo doy un paso hacia atrás.

—Sí, soy yo pero… ¿tú quién eres? ¿Y qué diablos haces en mi habitación? —Ella da otro paso y yo me voy para atrás hasta que topo con la pared de mi habitación.

—Me han contratado para ser tu compañía durante toda la noche. —Sus manos alcanzan mi pecho y se deslizan sobre la camisa hasta enredarse en mi nuca. —Así que, ¿porque no te relajas y disfrutas? —Sus dientes me rozan el lóbulo de la oreja justo antes de que le sujete las muñecas para alejarla de mí.

—No te creo. —Me mira confundida. —Resulta que soy gay. —Boquea un poco y se aleja de mí unos pasos.

—¿Gay? —Asiento. —¿En serio? —De nuevo mi cabeza se mueve afirmativamente.

—No sé quién te contrató pero me gustaría que te fueras. Te puedo pagar pero, por favor…

—Pagaron por adelantado. Me dijeron que llegara a las nueve y esperara hasta que Dave apareciera.

—¿Quién te abrió? —La chica se suelta de mi agarre y camina hasta el otro lado de cama, de donde recoge su maleta del suelo.

—Una mujer, creo que me dijo que se llamaba Donna. —De pronto todo duele un poco más.

—Pues tienes que irte. Yo… dejaré que te vistas. —Salgo de la habitación, cierro la puerta y apoyo mi espalda en ella. No puedo creer que se atreviera a tanto.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Atrás quedaron mi agotamiento y mis ganas de relajarme. Ahora sólo quiero una explicación, pero primero tengo que despedir a la _prostituta_ que está en mi dormitorio. Minutos después la chica baja con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Trae puesta una camiseta negra ajustada, unos pantalones escandalosamente ceñidos y unos zapatos de plataforma. No parece una mala chica pero no puede ocultar del todo cual es su profesión.

— ¿Te pido un taxi?

—No, mi coche está en la acera de enfrente. —Me mira fijamente. —¿En serio eres gay? —No puedo evitar reír, lo que alivia un poco la tensión.

—De verdad lamento que tuvieras que venir aquí. —Tomo mi billetera pero ella la cierra entre mis manos.

—No quiero tu dinero, te he dicho que ya me pagaron. Es una lástima que seas gay, tienes una bonita sonrisa.

No me da tiempo decirle nada o agradecerle; camina hasta la puerta y, justo cuando esta por tomar el pomo, la puerta se abre. Mis padres y mi hermana se quedan como congelados cuando ven a la chica. Ella se recompone, les sonríe y, con un sencillo _buenas noches,_ se marcha. Mi familia entra en casa. Mi viejo me está mirando, no sé si molesto o sorprendido.

—¿Quién era esa chica, David? —La voz de mi padre es dura pero no siento que me reclame.

—No… No lo sé, papá. —Me trago el nudo que se forma en mi garganta. Intento buscar la mirada de mi mamá pero ella rehúsa mirarme.—Estaba aquí cuando yo llegué. Me estaba esperando en mi habitación. —Mi papá tensa su rostro y voltea ver a mi madre.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Cristi mira a mi mamá también. Sus ojos verdes muestran todo el disgusto que siente.

—Suban a sus cuartos. —La voz de mi padre sea vuelto profunda, casi peligrosa.

—Papá…

—Ahora, David. —Asiento. Cristi quiere replicar algo pero se detiene, pasa un brazo por mi cintura y subimos las escaleras.

Paul Karofsky nunca se había encontrado tan perdido como en ese momento, mientras mira a su mujer, al amor de su vida, con quien llevaba diecinueve años casado y a quien ahora no conoce en absoluto. Se enamoró de Mary la primera vez que la vio esperando un taxi. En aquel entonces Paul no era más que un pobre estudiante de Ingeniería y ella una chica de familia bien, pero el destino le dio la oportunidad de subir honestamente en su profesión y, poco a poco, hacerse digno de una mujer como ella.

—¿Por qué? Sólo dime por qué. ¿Te has vuelto loca? —Mary le encara con el semblante decidido.

—Es nuestro deber como padres encaminar a nuestros hijos, Paul. Dave está confundido y yo sólo he querido darle un pequeño empujón. —Paul siente que puede estallar en cualquier momento.

—¿Confundido? —Mary se acerca a él pero Paul da un paso hacia atrás, no quiere que el corazón termine ganándole a la razón.

—La otra noche vi a una chica saliendo de su habitación, así que sólo pensé en ayudarlo un poco. —¿Una chica? Paul negó. Ya hablaría con Dave, por lo pronto tenía que aclarar las cosas con su esposa.

—David es gay, Mary. —Su mujer gira el rostro pero Paul no se lo permite y la sujeta de los brazos con suavidad. —Tienes que aceptarlo. Algún día nos presentara a un buen chico, quizá forme una familia con él, y nosotros deberemos estar ahí. Porque lo queremos, porque es nuestro hijo. —Mary se separa de su esposo negando con la cabeza.

—No, Paul, eso no está bien. Es… —Paul mira a su mujer y explota por fin. Él no puede seguir con una postura comprensiva si su esposa no quiere escucharle.

—¿Qué? ¿Un pecado? —La cara de Mary se sonroja. —¿Una perversión? Seguramente nuestro hijo se quemará en el infierno por sodomita, ¿no?

—¡Paul!

—Dilo. Di que nuestro hijo es un pecador. —Mary se aparta un poco más de su esposo.

—Que tú lo toleres no quiere decir que esté bien. —Paul ríe amargamente.

—¿Tolerarlo? ¿Quién crees que soy yo para _tolerar_? No soy perfecto, mujer, ni tú, ni nadie lo es. Y esa palabra, _tolerar,_ no es más que petulancia por parte de la sociedad. Dave es nuestro hijo, es gay y no lo _tolero_. Lo amo y quiero verlo feliz. Por eso no me importan sus preferencias. Yo lo acepto, apruebo lo que le hace feliz. Pero no _tolero, sufro o soporto_ como si el hecho de que mi hijo sea gay sea en una carga.

—Está equivocado, Paul. ¿No puedes verlo? Es un chico que tiene problemas y nuestro deber es orientarlo. Ésta es sólo una etapa de su vida, no podemos dejarlo así.

—De verdad crees que es un pecado, ¿cierto? —Paul siente como la decepción recorre su cuerpo. — ¿No crees que también es un pecado esto que haces? ¿No crees que es un pecado que una madre no ame a su hijo?

—Amo a mi hijo, Paul, y porque lo amo quiero ayudarlo. —El señor Karofsky no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

—¿Ayudarlo? Dave se pasó todo el año pasado amedrentando a Kurt Hummel, incluso amenazó con matarle, y por lo que veo tú hubieras preferido tener un hijo asesino en lugar de un hijo gay. ¿O hubieras preferido que se suicidara? Te recuerdo que Patrick nos dijo que Dave habría sido capaz de terminar con su vida si seguía por el camino por el que iba. En lo que a mí respecta ya lo estamos ayudando.

—Estas permitiendo una locura. —Paul aprieta sus puños.

—Locura es contratar una prostituta y meterla a nuestra casa. ¿Cómo has podido? —Mary va a decir algo pero Paul la detiene. —No, no quiero oírte. Simplemente no. Hoy dormiré en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—¿Ves? Esto está destruyendo nuestra familia.

—No. Tú estás destruyendo nuestra familia.

Paul sube las escaleras con gran pesar. Es la primera vez en diecinueve años que no dormirá con su esposa. Pero lo que más le duele es descubrir que el amor de su vida no es tan perfecta como él siempre creyó.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea la conversación que mis padres están teniendo en la sala. Ellos siempre han tenido un matrimonio ejemplar y me duele mucho que ahora estén peleando por mi causa. Cuando oigo que tocan a mi puerta tengo la seguridad de que es papá.

—Pasa. —Ver a mi padre entrar a mi habitación me da tranquilidad, por lo menos ahora sabré en qué términos estamos.

—¿Cómo estas, hijo? —Mi viejo se sienta en mi cama y me mira con cariño.

—Bien. Yo…, no me gusta que peleen por mí.

—Esto no es por ti, hijo. —En ocasiones pienso que debo tener cara de idiota, sobre todo cuando me hacen este tipo de comentarios.

—No soy imbécil, papá. —Mi viejo ríe y luego suspira pesadamente.

—Tú sólo eres la punta del iceberg de nuestros problemas, Dave. En realidad esto para mí es más profundo, es tu madre no escuchándome. Es la primera vez que tu madre antepone sus ideas al bienestar de toda la familia. Simplemente no quiere ponerse en mi lugar y ver que esto no es fácil para nadie. Que no te escuche a ti porque piensa que estás confundido me molesta pero que no tenga en cuenta mi opinión me duele demasiado. —La voz de mi padre se quiebra y yo me siento muy pequeño, incapaz de ayudarle. —Tu madre me dijo que hace unos días vio a una chica salir de tu habitación y que por eso se le ocurrió la idea de contratar a la… _señorita_ esa. —Los ojos de mi padre sobre los míos me hacen sentir nervioso.

—Santana López es una compañera del instituto. Ella… —No sé si contarle a mi viejo o no pero debo ser honesto, ¿no? —Ella está teniendo los mismos problemas que yo… —Mi viejo enarca las cejas —, sobre estar en el armario y todo eso.

—¿Y por eso la trajiste aquí?

—No. Ella había estado bebiendo en la fiesta de Azimio, estaba muy tomada y haciendo locuras, y por eso preferí detenerla y traerla a dormir aquí. Sé que debí avisarte pero pensé que ella podía necesitarme más. —Mi papá asiente. —Papá, soy gay, y eso no cambiará nunca. Yo sólo quería ayudarla.

—Está bien, hijo. Me da gusto que estés tan bien que ahora puedas construir en lugar de destruir. —Me da unas palmadas afectuosas y luego sonríe. —Bueno, te dejo que mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano.

Cuando mi viejo está por salir de mi habitación consigo el suficiente valor como para preguntarle: —Papá, ¿mamá y tú…? —Los hombros de mi padre caen.

—No lo sé, hijo. Sólo te puedo decir que lucharé para que nuestra familia se mantenga unida. —Mi padre me da un simple _buenas noches_ y sale de mi habitación.

No quiero que pase, no quiero que esto sea un drama. No quiero que mi papá sufra.

* * *

><p>Nunca pensé que mi inicio de semana sería tan duro. El entrenamiento de hoy me ha sacado todo el jugo; la entrenadora Beiste nos quiere secar, incluso le pidió permiso al señor Schuester para que pudiésemos llegar tarde al ensayo. Así que, veinte minutos después de la hora, los jugadores de americano entramos al salón del coro. En la pizarra, el señor Schuester ha escrito dos palabras, s<em>exo <em>y _sentimientos. _

—Hola, chicos. Tomen asiento. —Camino hasta mi lugar usual. Extrañamente, la pareja bonita está a mi lado. —Hoy he tenido una interesante reunión con el director Figgins. Está muy preocupado por la posibilidad de que ustedes, los estudiantes de McKinley, estén demasiado expuestos a tener sexo sin sentido.

—¿En serio? — comenta Mercedes mientras mira a Puckerman.

—Calma, calma, chicos, que aún no he llegado a la mejor parte. El director considera que se debe hacer algo para instruir a sus compañeros y, como ustedes están en el último año y son, por así decirlo, los _hermanos mayores,_ me ha pedido que preparemos una charla para los chicos de los cursos inferiores.

—¿Charla? ¿Qué tipo de _charla? _—Esto no me está gustando nada.

—Les hablaremos de sexo a sus compañeros —concluye el señor Schuester con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué? Señor Schu, nosotros sólo somos alumnos, no podemos instruir a nuestros compañeros sobre sexo. —Punto para Rachel Berry.

—Habla por ti, hobbit. Yo he instruido a la mayoría de este colegio. —Santana López en pleno ataque de perra despiadada.

—Cierto, habla por ti. Yo bien podría ganarme la vida instruyendo sobre la dulce práctica del sexo. —Puckerman sonríe petulante, pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver la cara de Lauren Zizes.

—Señor Schu, nosotros cantamos o bailamos pero hablar de sexo… En serio, no creo que sea buena idea. —Me sorprende que Sam Evans hable otra cosa que no sea Na'vi.

—Bueno, chicos, lo que pasa es que el director tiene confianza en nosotros después de la campaña contra el alcohol el año pasado. Aunque nosotros sabemos que esa campaña no resulto muy bien, ¿cierto? —Los chicos más veteranos del club parecen despistarse. —Además, Figgins dice que aquí tenemos _cierta _experiencia.

—¿Cómo? —Mike parece igual de intrigado que yo. En realidad no creo que el club Glee esté compuesto por una banda de promiscuos, ¿o sí?

—Pues, verán: El embarazo no deseado de Quinn, la historia Santana y Puck con toda la escuela, tres chicos abiertamente gays… Figgins cree que cubrimos casi todos los frentes. Miren, chicos, sé que esto será complicado para ustedes pero creo que Figgins tiene razón en algo, es más fácil que los chicos se abran con ustedes con respecto a sus dudas sobre sexo. Mañana haremos la primera charla en el auditorio con un grupo que el director nos enviará. Holly me ha dado este material para ustedes. —El señor Schuester empieza a repartirnos un encuadernado pequeño. —Pueden leerlo y mañana estarán preparados para cualquier clase de pregunta.

—¿Y la asignación para esta semana, señor Schuester?

—Esta semana, Finn, quiero que encuentren una canción que mueva algo en ustedes. Sentimiento, que no sólo sea cantar porque sí, ¿ok?

Algo me decía que esta semana iba a estar mortal pero nunca pensé que tanto. Estoy a punto del desmayo frente al primer grupo de chicos que Figgins nos ha mandado para la charla sobre sexo. Como si unos mocosos como nosotros de verdad supiéramos algo de eso. Bueno, puede que Santana y Puckerman cumplan con los requisitos pero, fuera de ellos, no creo que ninguno más de nosotros lo haya hecho.

—¿Qué tienen que decirnos ustedes sobre sexo? —Es la quinta pregunta del día y esa mejor que no la contesten Puck ni Santana.

—Tener sexo es un acto de profunda intimidad. Están dejando la puerta abierta para mostrarse como son. El sexo es importante, pero también tienen que pensar en hacerlo con alguien que… —Rachel se detiene para mirar un poco mejor a Finn, que está sentado dos lugares a su derecha. — valga la pena, alguien que no sólo les guste, porque pueden arrepentirse después. —La tensión entre Finn, Quinn y Rachel puede cortarse.

—Y hacerlo con preservativo, ¿cierto? —El tono burlón de uno de los chicos me desanima bastante.

—Preferentemente —dice Kurt mirando al chico que ha preguntado.

—Oh, vamos, ¿ustedes los maricones para qué quieren usar condones? No es como si se pudieran embarazar. —El chico que ha preguntado antes y el imbécil que acaba de hablar chocan sus manos para festejar su idiotez. Las mejillas de Kurt adquieren un matiz rojo. _Encantador_ va a decir algo pero yo me le adelanto, no quiero que esos idiotas les ofendan más.

—Espero de verdad que nadie de aquí piense que un hombre puede embarazarse porque nosotros no estamos aquí para curar la idiotez. —Todos los chicos me miran sorprendidos y algo asustados. Ser un ex matón tiene algunas ventajas —Y sólo como aclaración, el uso del condón no es únicamente para evitar embarazos, este método de barrera se utiliza como prevención ante diversas enfermedades de trasmisión sexual.

—¿Como el SIDA?

—En realidad sería el VIH —responde _Encantador,_ quitándome las palabras de la boca.

—¿Por dónde lo hacen ustedes? —Respiro y cuento mentalmente hasta diez porque esto es muy pesado para mí.

—Eso es una tontería. Ellos se dan por el culo, ¿no es cierto? —Volteo hacia el señor Schuester que está sentado mirándonos bastante sorprendido. Figgins había mencionado que teníamos completa libertad de expresión pero eso era mucho.

—¿De verdad quieren saber eso? —les pregunto a las tres chicas que acaban de preguntar. Una de ellas se encoje de hombros.

—Dijeron hablar de sexo, de todo tipo de sexo, ¿no? —Esto me suena a que quieren avergonzarnos, pero este juego también lo puedo jugar yo. Cuando empiezo a hablar sobre la mecánica del sexo anal _grosso modo_ observo que Kurt está casi morado de vergüenza.

Una hora después mi cabeza está por reventar de tanto escuchar idioteces y preguntas estúpidas sobre sexo. Espero que esto se quite con la edad porque no me gustaría pensar que mi generación está tan mal. Los chicos del club Glee poco a poco van saliendo del auditorio y al final sólo quedamos la pareja del año y yo.

—Esto ha sido lo más vergonzoso por lo que he tenido que pasar en toda mi vida. —_Encantador _y yo reímos por el tono lastimero de Kurt.

—Sí, ha sido… _interesante._ —_Encantador _ríe pero Kurt aún tiene un furioso color rojo en sus mejillas.

—Por cierto, estuviste genial. —Otro halago de _Encantador,_ y esta vez tiene que ver con mi talento hablando de sexo…

—Patrick me fue de mucha ayuda. —Los ojos de los dos se posan en mí de forma automática. —Patrick, mi terapeuta. Él me pidió que viera porno gay como parte de mi proceso de auto aceptación y eso acabó en una investigación sobre sexo seguro. Al final Patrick me resolvió varias dudas que tenía y… —Kurt me está mirando muy intensamente. —¿Qué?

—Nada, sólo que de verdad has cambiado. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Karofsky? —Me encojo de hombros.

—No sé. Supongo que no sólo salí del armario, creo que lo destruí en una explosión homo de arcoíris y tonterías de esas. —_Encantador_ toma mi mano derecha y me da un apretón.

—Estás listo para ir a cualquier marcha del orgullo. —Kurt se pone de pie y une sus manos a las nuestras.

—Creo que sí. Me da gusto por ti, Dave. Es bueno verte feliz todo el tiempo. —Después de eso ambos me sueltan.

No sé qué pensar de eso. Se siente extraño tener una interacción tan íntima con ellos. Siendo sincero, deseaba esto, el reconocimiento de estos dos chicos que han sido un buen ejemplo para mí. En otro momento de mi vida fui un cobarde, pero ellos no lo han sido. A pesar de que Kurt se fuera de aquí para ir a Dalton, él siempre ha sido más valiente que yo. Sin embargo, ahora siento que estamos llegando a un mismo nivel y al menos sé que estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

Esto calma algo ese sentimiento de vacío que me acompaña desde el fin de semana. Saber que mi familia está mal me hacía preguntarme si valía la pena. Ahora sé que sí, que vale completamente la pena ser libre y sentirme feliz. Quisiera que mi madre lo entendiera, me encantaría que ella pudiera sobreponerse a sus creencias y me aceptara, pero sé que eso será muy difícil. Patrick ya no dice que lo de mi madre es una fase, ahora intenta que lo que pasa con ella no me afecte, pero eso es imposible. ¿Cómo debo sentirme si mi madre no me quiere? Me duele pensar que tal vez tendré que marcharme sin que ella me acepte como su hijo o que, si algún día llego a formar una familia, lo más seguro es que ella no quiera saber nada de mí o de quien me quiera.

* * *

><p>Kurt no está muy concentrado en su cita con Blaine, piensa en lo sucedido durante el entrenamiento del equipo de americano. El ensayo del club Glee había acabado temprano y las chicas habían decidido quedarse a ver el entrenamiento para apoyar a sus compañeros. Blaine y él se les unieron por compañerismo y porque es divertido burlarse de los deportistas. Cuando la práctica terminó, Kurt vio como un chico con uniforme de Dalton caminaba hacia Karofsky y como Dave se iba con él después de ducharse.<p>

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Dave? Esas preguntas no lo dejaban tranquilo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Blaine sostiene la mano derecha de Kurt y él le sonríe.

—Sí, sólo pensaba…

—¿En quién es el chico de Dalton con el que se fue Dave? —Kurt jadea ligeramente por la honestidad de Blaine. —Yo también estoy intrigado. No conozco al chico.

En ese momento la puerta de Breadstix se abre y el famoso chico de Dalton entra al restaurante seguido de Dave, que le había estado cediendo el paso como todo un caballero.

—Vaya, creo que es nuestro día de suerte —dice Blaine, que al girarse ha cruzado su mirada con la de Dave.

Se pone de pie para hacer señas a la pareja que acaba de entrar. Dave, con una sonrisa, avanza hacia su mesa. Kurt no se pierde el detalle de que la pareja no se toma de las manos; no parecen más que dos chicos en una salida normal entre amigos. Sin embargo, el chico de Dalton ya no trae uniforme y por su ropa Kurt nota que el chico se ha esmerado arreglándose.

—Hola. —Dave les saluda sonriendo. —No pensé encontrarme a nadie aquí hoy. —Blaine le sonríe afable.

—Necesitábamos un momento para olvidarnos de la presión escolar. Venga, siéntense con nosotros.

—No, gracias. Ustedes están en plena cita y no queremos interrumpir —dice Dave, pero Blaine niega divertido.

—No, para nada. Vamos, siéntese. —Dave se desliza por el asiento y el otro chico lo sigue, no muy convencido. Karofsky parece notar su malestar.

—Ellos son Kurt y Blaine, compañeros del instituto. Él es Teddy Adams. —Los tres chicos se saludan. En ese momento la camarera llega con el menú y eso rompe un poco la tensión.

—Así que estudias en Dalton…

El comentario de Kurt da pie a una conversación que dura toda la cena. Kurt se sorprende de lo fácil que es para Karofsky encajar. Durante esas horas hablan de todo, desde la escuela hasta los resultados de la NFL. Blaine y él parecen entenderse muy bien cuando se trata de videojuegos y Teddy también intenta participar en la conversación.

Casi sin pensarlo la cena pasa y la camarera trae una última ronda de cafés.

—¿Ustedes están en las mismas clases? —pregunta Teddy un poco después de servido el café.

—Nos vemos en dos o tres clases, y también en el club Glee. —El chico parece sorprenderse.

—¿Ustedes también están en el coro? Eso es genial. ¿Tienen alguna canción favorita para ustedes? —La emoción se puede palpar en las palabras de Teddy.

—_Candles,_ de Hey Monday. —Tanto Kurt como Blaine miran a Karofsky con asombro.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Dave se pasa nerviosamente la lengua por el labio inferior. Kurt tiene que admitir que eso se ve incluso _adorable._

—Estuve en las Regionales.

—Eso no puede ser, te habríamos visto. —Blaine no sale de su asombro.

—No, no lo creo. Ya saben, soy muy bueno para esconderme: primero en el armario y luego en un salón repleto de gente.

—¿A qué fuiste? —Kurt sentía el corazón martilleando con fuerza dentro del pecho.

—Quería disculparme pero no encontré el valor para hacerlo.

—¿Disculparte de qué? —Teddy no parece siquiera contemplar la idea de que Karofsky tenga que disculparse con nadie.

—Es una historia muy larga. Luego, con más tiempo, te la contaré. —Teddy Adams entiende y no presiona a Dave.

Esa noche, Kurt no puede evitar enviarle un mensaje a Dave para hablar de lo sucedido durante la cena; quiere convencerse de que Dave no está saliendo con nadie. Y no es que eso le moleste, sólo se preocupa por lo que le pasa ya que tienen una amistad en ciernes.

—_Agradable el chico. Teddy. _—La respuesta de Dave es casi inmediata.

—_Buenas noches, Hummel. En realidad lo es. _—La respuesta no es del todo buena para Kurt.

—_¿Piensas salir a menudo con él? _—La mejor forma de hablar con Dave Karofsky es hacerlo sin rodeos, y Kurt lo sabe.

—_Es el primo menor de Azimio. Él acepto ir de compras con nosotros sólo si yo salía con su primo. —_Kurt ya puede respirar tranquilo.

—_Me da gusto que estés intentando salir, Dave. Aunque todo lleva su proceso._

—_Lo sé, gracias por cuidarme. No te preocupes, mañana nos veremos en la escuela. _

—_Buenas noches, Dave._

—_Buenas noches, bonito. _

Dave Karofsky es la única persona sobre la tierra que puede usar _bonito_ para referirse a él tanto para insultarlo como para halagarlo. Kurt se deja caer sobre la cama dejando vagar su mirada por el techo. Ser amigo de Dave Karofsky es algo que jamás imaginó que pasaría y muy dentro de él intenta sepultar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sea una amistad normal.

* * *

><p>En días como hoy siento que tengo energía para todo. Estoy feliz. Tengo pocos motivos, lo sé, pero los tengo que explotar. Las cosas no están bien en casa pero saber que Kurt se siente un poco celoso me hace sentir mejor. Siente algún grado de interés por mí y eso es bueno.<p>

Me detengo en mi casillero para tomar unos libros y no puedo pasar por alto las voces que tengo a mi lado. Son Finn y Berry discutiendo algo.

—Rachel, has estado molesta conmigo desde que dimos la charla. Esto tiene que terminar. —Debo salir de aquí. No es mi intención estar escuchando esto pero, ¿cómo me voy sin que me vean?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste con Santana? —¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi? No quiero escuchar esto.

—Rachel, por favor, ése es un tema viejo. ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

—No, quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste con alguien que valiera la pena? Quinn o…

—O esperar por ti, ¿cierto? No quiero seguir hablando de esto, Rachel. —Parece que Finn se va pero la pequeña Berry no lo deja.

—Como tampoco quieres hablar de qué haces con Quinn si aun sientes algo por mí. —Finn debe estar sudando frío justo ahora.

—De verdad, Rachel, para.

—¿Por qué, Finn? Sólo quiero saber por qué. Necesito que seas honesto conmigo. —El drama se le da muy bien a esta niña.

—Porque es más fácil que tú. —Casi estoy seguro que Finn no quiso decir eso.

—¿Fácil? ¿Sabes, Finn? Nadie te va a amar como yo lo hago, nadie _fácil_ puede aceptarte tal y como eres. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que yo sí puedo. —Rachel se aleja de Finn caminando por detrás de mí. —Buenos días, Karofsky. —Las lastimeras palabras de Berry son las justas para hacerle sentir miserable.

—Berry. —La chica se va por el pasillo. Cierro mi casillero y miro a Finn. —¿Estás bien? —Se apoya en los casilleros y niega.

—No quise decir fácil. Era…

—¿Sencilla? —trato de ayudarle.

—¡Sí, sencilla! Quinn es más sencilla. —Finn resopla.—No tiene tantas complicaciones. Rachel en cambio… Ella es una estrella, se irá de aquí y triunfará en Nueva York o algo así. Eso no es para mí. Lima es mi hogar, aquí murió mi padre y tengo a mi familia. Sé que es poco pero es mío, y es lo que quiero para mi futuro. Puede que salga de aquí para estudiar algo pero sé que tarde o temprano regresaré. Y Rachel no, ella se irá para siempre. Yo no puedo ir detrás de ella.

Le doy un ligero apretón en el hombro para reconfortarlo. Finn es un buen tipo que carga demasiado sobre sus hombros. Ser un líder no es sencillo, él quiere que todo salga bien para nosotros y esa mucha responsabilidad para un chico que no está pasando su mejor momento.

—A veces sólo tienes que disfrutar el momento, Finn. —Le doy unas palmadas en el brazo y me voy a mi primera clase.

A la hora del ensayo en el club Glee Finn me dice que si puedo acompañarlo con la guitarra. Es fácil decir que sí, no sé cuantas veces he escuchado _Iris,_ de Goo goo dolls, en los últimos meses.

Empiezo a tocar la guitarra. Finn se coloca en el centro del salón y observa alternativamente a Rachel y a Quinn. Sin embargo, cuando empieza cantar, su mirada se detiene en Rachel.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

Quinn mira a Finn y luego a Rachel. Esto es más intenso que las telenovelas brasileñas que le gustan a Donna. Miro a Santana y ella también parece conmovida por la canción, sus ojos están sobre las manos unidas de Artie y Brittany.

_All I can taste is this moment  
>All I can breathe is your life<br>Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

Los ojos de Santana se ponen un poco vidriosos. Soy el único en esta sala, además de Brittany, que sabe por qué esta canción le puede tanto.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
>When everything's made to be broken<br>I just want you to know who I am_

Santana baja la mirada e intenta que nadie note una lágrima solitaria que se le quiere escapar. Rachel también esta conmovida mientras observa a Finn intensamente.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything seems like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know your alive<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Cuando terminamos la canción hay un silencio general. El señor Schuester nos felicita y Finn parece un poco más calmado consigo mismo. Vamos a sentarnos, pero esta vez decido no ir a mi lugar habitual y tomo asiento en la silla vacía que hay al lado de la de Santana. Tomo su mano derecha con la mía y ella me sonríe y se envuelve en mi brazo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Antes de que termine el ensayo, y aún con Santana apoyada en mí, recibo un mensaje, esta vez de _Encantador_.

—_¿Qué está pasando entre Santana y tú?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, intente por todos los medios que esto no se viera tan amontonado pero no lo logre, quizás ande por ahí alguien que me quiera dar la mano para explicarme como se le hace para que esto se vea mejor y ustedes no tengan problemas para leerme. ^^<strong>

**La rola de hoy es _Iris de Goo goo dolls_. ¿Recuerdan un ángel enamorado? Pues acá ta ^^ y en lo voz de Finn porque me gustaría que él la cantara en la serie.**

**Mil gracias a mi hermosa beta Winter por su maravilloso trabajo.**

**Entre _los individuos_, como entre _las Naciones_, el _respeto_ al derecho ajeno es _la paz._**

**Benito Juárez**


	6. Chapter 6

—Necesitamos hablar contigo.

El pedazo de manzana que estaba masticando se me ha quedado atascado en la garganta cuando he visto a Kurt y a _Encantador _frente a mí a la hora del almuerzo. Azimio, que está desayunando conmigo, hace una mueca despectiva y nos observa alternativamente a los tres. Después, toma su bandeja de comida y se levanta.

—¿Sabes, Grizzly? No tengo problemas con el asunto gay, pero no soporto a estos dos juntos sin un número de _Sports Illustrated_. No es nada personal, chicos. —Azimio mira a la pareja y se va para sentarse con el resto del equipo de fútbol americano.

Azimio puede ser bueno y tolerante conmigo pero aún le falta para serlo con Kurt y _Encantador_. Además, no ayuda mucho el hecho de que piensa que debo alejarme de estos dos. Claro que eso tiene que ver con que quiere que me acerque más a Teddy, cosa que no va a suceder. Aún siento cosas por Kurt.

—Bueno, siéntense. —Tanto Kurt como _Encantador_ parecen dos seres ajenos a este mundo con su ropa cara. No pegan mucho con el resto del cuerpo estudiantil pero eso no parece importarles. —¿De qué quieren hablar?

—Santana López. —Duro y a la cabeza. Kurt no se guarda nada.

—¿Qué con ella? —Parecen desconcertados con mi respuesta. ¿De verdad creyeron que sería tan fácil? _Encantador_ mira a Kurt y luego a mí.

—Tal vez no estés enterado pero las Cheerios apostaron por ti, para ver quién te puede llevar antes por el camino _recto_.

—Estoy vagamente familiarizado con ese rumor. —Kurt tensa sus labios. Se ve precioso con ese mohín de disgusto en el rostro. Me encanta eso.

—¿Entiendes por qué te busca Santana? —_Bonito _está ligeramente sonrojado. —Santana López se quiere meter en tus pantalones.

—No, nada de eso. Mi amistad con Santana es sólo eso, una amistad. Ella está pasando un mal momento con… su familia y yo sólo estoy apoyándola.

—¿Por qué? —Kurt me pregunta mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules. Es difícil mentirle a él pero lo tengo que hacer por Santana.

—Porque, de una forma bastante extraña, Santana y yo nos acercamos cuando ella me obligó a salir del armario el año pasado. No sé si lo noten pero Santana López es una chica que se muestra fuerte pero no lo es. En realidad tiene tanto miedo como cualquiera y al parecer ella cree que yo la puedo entender.

—Eso está muy bien. Nosotros sólo queremos asegurarnos de que tú estás bien y de que ella no te crea ninguna duda con respecto a tu sexualidad. Has tenido muchos problemas para asumir tu orientación sexual y no quisiéramos volvieras a tenerlos. —No puedo evitar reírme de las palabras tan rimbombantes de _Encantador_.

—¿Lo dices por tus problemas con Rachel el año pasado? —_Encantador _se sonroja y Kurt me lanza una mirada fría. —Miren, soy gay, tengo eso muy claro. Hasta podría tatuarme la bandera del orgullo en el culo porque estoy completamente feliz conmigo mismo. Tengo muy bien definida mi _orientación sexual_. De todas formas, gracias por preocuparse. Tal vez no use ropa de diseñador, ni cremas hidratantes, pero soy gay. Muy, muy, muy gay.

Me pongo de pie y me voy. No sé porque me ha molestado tanto esta conversación. En ocasiones quisiera poder ser tan afeminado como Kurt o tan metrosexual como Blaine para encajar en la idea que casi todo mundo tiene de los hombres homosexuales. Sé que este pensamiento es una tontería, en el fondo esta molestia tiene más que ver con el rechazo de mi madre y la frustración que siento porque ella no me acepta.

* * *

><p>Kurt puede sentir como las lágrimas quieren salir de sus ojos mientras sostiene con fuerza la mano de Blaine, quien parece igual de perturbado que él. El primer partido de la temporada de fútbol americano está resultando ser una cacería. Ningún jugador de los Guerreros está interesado en ganar, todos quieren masacrar a Dave Karofsky.<p>

Desde el comienzo del partido los _linebackers_ se han dedicado a placar a Karofsky y Kurt no tiene idea de por qué la entrenadora Beiste no pone fin a eso. La primera jugada del partido había dictaminado como iba a ser el resto. Finn tenía el balón en las manos y dos _linebackers_ corrieron hacia él; Karofsky placó a uno pero, justo en ese momento, el otro tipo se lanzó sobre él golpeándole de costado. Kurt podría jurar que escuchó crujir el cuerpo de Dave. A partir de ese momento todos los golpes habían sido para él, y nadie hacía nada. Kurt se estaba muriendo de preocupación.

* * *

><p>Justo ahora no siento ningún dolor, aunque sé que debo de tener algo fracturado, o como mínimo un esguince. El último golpe se lo ha llevado por completo mi antebrazo izquierdo pero la adrenalina de la situación aún me permite mantener la movilidad en todo mi cuerpo. La entrenadora Beiste pide un tiempo fuera. Sé muy bien por qué lo hace pero no se lo voy a permitir. Corro junto a mis compañeros para escuchar lo que nos tiene que decir.<p>

—Voy a sacarte, Dave. —La miro fijamente. No puedo creerlo, esto no es justo. Finn, Puckerman, Evans, Chang y Azimio tampoco parecen creer lo que está pasando.

—No, entrenadora, por favor. —Finn se retira el casco y me mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—No, amigo. Tienes que estar en la banca. Esos tipo van a por ti. Ninguno de los _linebackers_ se ha preocupado por mí o por detener las jugadas. Sólo quieren masacrarte.

—_Grizzly_, no vale la pena. Esos tipos son unos idiotas. —Puckerman golpea amistosamente mi hombro. No, no puedo permitirlo.

—No, entrenadora. Si ahora me pone en la banca será el fin, no podré jugar más, todos los malditos equipos de la liga pensarán que pueden detenerme con unos cuantos golpes.

—Bro, no es el momento de anteponer tu estúpida hombría. —Azimio también se ha sacado el casco y me mira intensamente. Sé que tiene tanto miedo como yo de que esto se nos vaya de las manos.

La entrenadora Beiste parece entender que mi amigo y yo estamos tendiendo un dialogo con las miradas. Sus ojos se pasean por nuestros rostros. La conversación con Azimio termina cuando mi amigo desvía la mirada hacia el campo de juego y es entonces cuando estoy seguro de que me ha entendido.

—No es por mi hombría, entrenadora. Esto se trata de mi orgullo como jugador. Amo el deporte y amo la adrenalina del juego, y no quiero sentarme en la banca por una bola de homofóbicos que no soportan que esté jugando fútbol americano. No es que me vaya a sentir débil si me sienta en la banca, es que simplemente no quiero darles el gusto a esos hijos de puta. —La entrenadora me lanza una dura mirada. Sé que me he pasado con mis palabras pero necesito que ella entienda que es importante para mí.

—Nosotros también podemos jugar con sus reglas. —Los ojos de Puckerman brillan y le sonrío. — Podemos darles una lección en el campo sin que _Grizzly_ tenga que abandonar el juego. —La entrenadora se lo piensa un segundo y luego habla.

—No quiero a nadie lesionado, Noah. Si eso sucede juro que patearé tu trasero tan fuerte que tendrás que ir a recogerlo a Yucatán, México. —Puckerman se mantiene serio pero, cuando la entrenadora Beiste se gira para darnos instrucciones, me sonríe como el gato de Cheshire.

El partido se reinicia. Finn tiene el balón en la mano y va lanzar un pase largo a Evans. El _linebacker_ con el número 34 corre hacía mí. Estoy preparado para el golpe pero no llega, Puckerman y Azimio acaban de embestir al tipo. Otro jugador corre por mi lado izquierdo pero Finn lo detiene. Segundos después el árbitro silba, Evans ha anotado y vamos ganando por catorce puntos.

—No sólo ustedes pueden jugar rudo —le dice Puckerman al número 34, que aún está en el césped, dolido. Luego Puck voltea a verme y me sonríe. Este juego ya es nuestro.

* * *

><p>Jugada tras jugada, los Guerreros pierden posibilidades por intentar atacarme, pero el equipo entero me protege; les estamos dando una valiosa lección. Sólo quedan diez segundos para que finalice el encuentro y los Guerreros pierden el balón cuando Mike Chang intercepta un pésimo pase de su <em>quaterback<em>. Estamos en primero y diez, Finn lanza un pase para Puckerman y éste atrapa el balón y anota.

Me detengo en mi sitio para aflojarme el casco y saborear la victoria pero en ese momento siento un fuerte choque. No puedo respirar, mi visión es borrosa y de pronto todo se vuelve rojo y, segundos después, negro.

No hay nada más, sólo silencio.

* * *

><p>Kurt observa desde su lugar como dos jugadores de los Guerreros placan a Karofsky. Con el primer golpe el casco de Dave sale volando y su cabeza termina golpeándose con el casco del otro jugador de los Guerreros. Dave <em>Grizzly<em> Karofsky, de doscientas cincuenta libras de puro músculo y uno noventa de estatura, cae sobre el césped del campo de McKinley.

Azimio corre hasta su amigo y empuja a los jugadores de los Guerreros, pero Karofsky no se mueve. Un hombre, que Kurt reconoce como Paul Karofsky, y una chica con el uniforme de Crawford Country corren hacia el campo. Kurt se recupera de la impresión y corre también hacia el campo. No sabe si Blaine viene detrás de él pero no puede esperar, necesita saber cómo está Dave. Kurt puede ver a la entrenadora Beiste junto con el cuerpo de paramédicos revisando a Dave pero éste sigue inmóvil. Es como si…

—Estará bien, Kurt. —Blaine pasa su brazo por los hombros de Kurt para reconfortarle. — Tiene que estar bien. —Kurt detecta el mismo extraño sentimiento que él tiene en la voz de Blaine.

Santana se coloca al lado de la pareja mirando fijamente al campo. Dave está siendo trasportado en una camilla acompañado por su padre y la chica que estaba con él, probablemente su hermana. Kurt nota el desconcierto de Santana, pero no la ve llorar como lo hacen Rachel o Quinn, simplemente tiene los ojos fijos en Karofsky.

—Nos vamos primero a los vestuarios para cambiarnos y luego al hospital —dice Finn fuerte y claro a todos los miembros de club Glee.

—¿Quieres que nos adelantemos? —pregunta Blaine a Kurt. Éste asiente, necesita saber cómo está para quitarse la opresión del pecho.

Paul intenta serenarse, sabe que su hijo está en buenas manos, las manos de su tía Diana. Ella lo pondrá bien, ella no dejará que nada malo le pase. La mano de Cristi se aferra más a la suya. Paul siente que su corazón se encoge un poco más. Debió detener el partido, debió sacar a Dave de ahí cuando notó que los golpes sólo iban dirigidos a él. Fue un estúpido y puso a su hijo en un grave peligro.

—Señor Karofsky —Paul escucha una voz que le parece conocida, voltea y se encuentra con el hijo de Burt Hummel, Kurt, el chico que parece ser el primer amor de su hijo. —, ¿cómo está? —Paul se traga el nudo que tiene en la garganta y se toma unos segundos para observar al otro chico que está con Kurt tomándole de la mano.

—Aun no lo sé. Lo están revisando. —Paul mira directamente a Kurt al hablar.

—Si no le molesta estaremos aquí. Los chicos del club Glee no tardarán en llegar.

—Gracias. Dave apreciará mucho esto cuando lo sepa.

El silencio cae en la sala de espera del hospital. Enfermeras y médicos pasan frente a ellos leyendo expedientes y hablando entre sí. Pasa una hora, la hora más larga que Paul Karofsky haya vivido nunca.

Hay una conmoción unos minutos después cuando una de las enfermaras de la recepción dice _código azul en la habitación siete_. Paul siente que el vello de la nuca se le eriza, no sabe dónde está Dave pero le aterroriza la idea de perderlo.

Los amigos de Dave están muy preocupados y Paul se siente reconfortado, desde que llegaron no se han despegado de allí: Azimio está junto a Cristi, abrazándola, siendo el hermano mayor que siempre ha representado para ella; el hijastro de Burt, Finn Hudson, se abraza a una chica rubia, y el tipo del pelo a lo mohicano que había defendido a Dave durante el partido se deja abrazar por una chica que Paul reconoce como Lauren Zizes, campeona de lucha grecorromana estatal e hija de uno de los ex compañeros de Paul del colegio.

Después de otros quince largos y tortuosos minutos, la doctora Diana Karofsky hace acto de presencia. Paul siente que todo su cuerpo tiembla, necesita escuchar que su hijo está bien porque, de no ser así, jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¿Cómo está? —La voz de Paul se rompe un poco. Cristi se enreda en el brazo izquierdo de su padre con Azimio a su lado. Paul siente como la delicada mano de Kurt cae en su hombro derecho. Es un hombre adulto pero agradece esas muestras de afecto.

—Tiene una fisura en la costilla flotante derecha y hay varias contusiones en su cuerpo, las más graves son dos hematomas profundos en sus antebrazos. —Diana se toma un respiro. Sus ojos verdes se cristalizan un poco, Paul sabe que es por el llanto retenido.

—¿Qué más? ¿Qué es lo más grave? —Diana se traga su llanto y se hace fuerte para hablar.

—Esta inconsciente, Paul. Tiene un edema vasogénicoen el cerebro. Ya lo estamos tratando con diuréticos y corticosteroides. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que la inflamación ceda.

—¿Habrá daños permanentes?

—No es probable, sólo hay un diez por ciento de posibilidades de que tenga alguna complicación. Lo más seguro es que Dave despierte con un gran dolor de cabeza y nauseas. Paul, tienes que mantenerte sereno. Dave estará inconsciente a lo sumo cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¿Y si no despierta? —A Paul le duele preguntar eso, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Ya verás como lo hará. Es un deportista y tiene una gran condición física. Ese chico es pura fibra. Ahora tengo una cirugía pero en cuanto termine vendré a verte.

Paul se ha quedado sin palabras. Su hijo estaba inconsciente por culpa de esos malditos hijos de puta. Si pudiera los mataría a todos con sus propias manos, y lo haría si su hijo no salía pronto y bien de ese raro coma, mataría a esos hijos de puta.

—Papá.—La voz preocupada de Cristi le hace regresar a la sala de espera del hospital. Abraza a su hija y le da un beso en la frente. Tiene que ser fuerte por su familia. Mira a los amigos de Dave y suspira al notarlos tan preocupados por su hijo.

—Ya escucharon, chicos. Dave no despertará hasta dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, pueden irse a sus casas. Descansen, yo le diré que estuvieron aquí.

—Si no le molesta nos gustaría quedarnos un poco más, señor Karofsky, y tal vez poder cantarle algo a Dave.—Finn Hudson parece ser el líder de los chicos.

—Yo..., veré si el hospital no tiene problemas con eso. —Paul no puede dejar de preguntarse que habría sido de su hijo si no se hubiera asumido. ¿Tendría esos amigos? Algo muy dentro de él le decía que no.

* * *

><p>El hospital ha dado permiso para que los chicos del club Glee entren en la habitación de Dave y le canten. Se colocan alrededor de la cama en un silencio sólo roto por los pitidos de los enseres médicos. Kurt no puede evitar pensar en su papá y en cómo esta situación se parece mucho a la que vivió a su lado; es como una herida que no quiere cerrar.<p>

La voz de Finn termina con el silencio mientras entrelaza sus manos con las de Quinn y Kurt.

_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
>Abandoned places - I guess we know the score<br>On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for?... _

Noah Puckerman continúa con la canción con expresión preocupada. Toma con fuerza la mano de Lauren y luego enlaza su otra mano con la de Mike Chang.

_Another hero, another mindless crime  
>Behind the curtain, in the pantomime<br>Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore?_

Todos se unen para cantar el estribillo tomados de las manos. Kurt se estremece en ese momento.

_The show must go on,  
>The show must go on<br>Inside my heart is breaking  
>My make-up may be flaking<br>But my smile still stays on._

Kurt observa como los ojos de Blaine se llenan de lágrimas pero su voz no se escucha afectada cuando empieza a cantar.

_I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
>I'll soon be turning, round the corner now<br>Outside the dawn is breaking  
>But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free<em>

Todos se unen de nuevo en el estribillo mirando a Dave. Aunque su pulso es firme, no puede despertar.

_The show must go on,  
>The show must go on<br>Inside my heart is breaking  
>My make-up may be flaking<br>But my smile still stays on._

Kurt casi puede escuchar el sonido de la guitarra y la batería extendiéndose por toda la habitación del hospital. Siente su cuerpo vibrar cuando canta.

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
>Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die<br>I can fly - my friends_

En ese momento, la voz de Rachel se une a la de Kurt.

_I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
>I have to find the will to carry on<br>On with the -_

Todos terminan la canción en un desgarrador canto que sale de sus corazones al ver a su compañero en la cama del hospital.

_On with the show -  
>The show must go on<em>

* * *

><p>Paul sale de la habitación de su hijo porque no puede soportar más de todo eso sin romperse. Llega hasta la sala de espera y se toma un momento para calmarse. Después, ve como los chicos se van despidiendo de él uno a uno, prometiéndole que regresarán el día siguiente. Paul está por despedirse de Kurt y del otro chico, los últimos que quedan junto con Azimio, cuando Mary Karofsky hace acto de presencia en el hospital. Tiene el rostro desencajado pero eso no le importa a Paul, la ira que había estado sintiendo horas antes se agolpa ahora en su garganta y no puede evitar hablarle duramente a su mujer.<p>

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su tono es duro y frío.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? Diana me ha dejado un mensaje diciéndome que Dave estaba herido, que viniera de inmediato al hospital. ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Paul endurece aun más sus facciones y mira a su mujer.

—Gente como tú lo ha golpeado como si fuese de un saco de boxeo. Gente como _tú_ —recalca con ira —ha dejado inconsciente a mi hijo.

—Paul…

—¡Qué! ¿No preferías verlo muerto antes de que fuera un maricón? —Paul eleva su voz lo sufriente como para llamar la atención de los médicos, las enfermeras y varios de los familiares de los otros pacientes. —¡Pues ya está! Unos cabrones decidieron que _mi _hijo no podía jugar a un deporte de _hombres_. Unos cobardes, enfermos y homofóbicos como _tú_. —Mary no habla. Las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas pero eso no conmueve a Paul. —¡Ahora lárgate de aquí, porque no volverás a ver a tu hijo jamás!

Paul siente que su respiración y su pulso se aceleran. Ve a Diana salir de uno de los pasillos y mirarlo duramente debido a la estridencia de sus gritos. Inmediatamente, Cristi lo abraza.

—Papá, cálmate por favor. No puedes decirle eso a mamá.

—Tu hija tiene razón, Paul. Cálmate por favor. —Diana se acerca a Mary para consolarla. Paul la mira y luego se da cuenta de que aún están ahí Kurt, el otro chico y Azimio. Está dando un espectáculo terrible pero lo que le acaba de decir a su esposa no es más que la verdad.

—No te quiero cerca de mi hijo. Ni siquiera pienses en quedarte porque no permitiré que lo veas. —Mary sale de los brazos de Diana para encararlo.

—No puedes impedírmelo. Dave también es mi hijo y tengo derecho a verlo. —Paul tensa tanto sus maxilares que crujen.

—Puedes contratar a un abogado y pedir la custodia, no me importa, jamás te la darán. No después de saber que repudias a tu hijo por ser gay, que hace más de seis meses que no hablas con él y que fuiste capaz de meter una prostituta en nuestra casa sólo para que lo sedujera. —Paul escucha como Kurt Hummel emite un quejido de asombro, sabe que más tarde tendrá que disculparse con esos chicos.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Mary. —Diana la sujeta de los hombros y la aleja de la vista de Paul, quien necesita unos segundos para serenarse una vez que su mujer, hecha un mar de lagrimas, se ha ido.

—Azimio, ¿puedes llevar a Cristi a casa?

—No, papá. Yo no me voy de aquí hasta ver a Dave despierto. —Cristi se abraza a él y Paul no tiene corazón para alejarla de su lado.

—Muchachos —Paul mira a los tres amigos de su hijo. —, lamento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar esto. He perdido la cabeza. Espero que entiendan que yo…

—No se preocupe, señor K. Todo está bien. —Paul asiente y sonríe a Azimio cálidamente.

* * *

><p>Dos días después del partido Kurt está sentado en la sala de espera del hospital esperando a que les den la noticia de que Dave ha despertado. Durante esos dos días ha ido y venido del hospital junto con Blaine y el resto de los chicos de Glee. Paul Karofsky sólo se ha despegado de su hijo para darse una ducha y ni siquiera ha ido a su casa para eso, se ha duchado en el hospital. Azimio ha estado haciéndole compañía a la hermana de Dave. Ahora, los chicos del club Glee, los padres de Kurt y Azimio están esperando junto a los Karofsky<p>

La doctora Karofsky aparece ante ellos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y Kurt siente que puede respirar mejor tan sólo con eso.

—Despertó hace unos minutos pero le estábamos haciendo pruebas. —Kurt casi escucha cómo Paul Karofsky retiene el aire. —Está muy bien. El edemaha desaparecido por completo y sus funciones están intactas.

Los Karofsky se abrazan. Los papás de Kurt se acercan y también abrazan al señor Karofsky. Todos los chicos se relajan y sus sonrisas se extienden. De pronto, Kurt siente los brazos del señor Karofsky envolviéndole para darle un fuerte abrazo y susurrarle: _Gracias por haber estado aquí. No sabes lo que significará para Dave_. Kurt se siente conmovido por el gesto que le convence de que el señor Karofsky sabe lo que Dave siente por él.

—Pueden pasar a verlo. Dave seguramente agradecerá mucho su presencia.

Los primeros en pasar son los Karofsky. Kurt está tranquilo ahora, sabe que Dave está bien y que seguirá siendo el mismo arrogante jugador de fútbol americano. Blaine le rodea con sus brazos para hablarle al oído.

—Te lo dije. Te dije que estaría bien. —Blaine parece tan contento y aliviado como él. El celular de Blaine empieza a sonar y cambia su mirada cuando contesta la llamada. Al finalizarla se acerca a Kurt un tanto desanimado. —Tengo que irme. Mi tío Matt ha llegado de Boston y mi padre quiere que esté en casa. ¿Podrías decirle a Dave que estuve aquí y que me alegro mucho de que esté bien?

—Claro, le encantará escucharlo. —Kurt le sonríe y Blaine le besa la mano en respuesta.

Más tarde, un sonriente Paul Karofsky les dice que pueden pasar a ver a su hijo. Dentro de la habitación, Cristi deja su lugar para que Kurt se siente en el sillón al lado de la cama de Dave. Las sospechas de que toda la familia conoce los sentimientos de Dave se confirman con ese gesto. El resto de los chicos ni siquiera lo notan, todos estaban demasiado contentos bromeando con Karofsky y celebrando que está bien. El único que está raro es Azimio, que sonríe ante las bromas pero no las sigue y mira con cierto recelo a Dave.

Una hora después, los chicos empiezan a retirarse. Los padres de Kurt se despiden también del señor Karofsky. Kurt es el último en despedirse. Antes de salir de la habitación escucha a Dave pidiéndoles a su padre y a su hermana que se vayan a cenar algo. También se percata de que Azimio no sale de la habitación. Kurt no le da mucha importancia, seguramente Azimio le hará compañía a Dave hasta que su padre regrese.

Kurt camina hasta la salida del hospital. Cuando el viento frío choca con su pecho se da cuenta de que se ha dejado la bufanda en la habitación de Dave así que regresa a buscarla. Piensa en tocar pero la puerta está entreabierta y puede escuchar las voces de Azimio y de Dave.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —El tono de Azimio es cauteloso, incluso parece haber dejado el tono jocoso que acompaña habitualmente a sus palabras.

—Bien, las medicinas hacen su trabajo. Mi tía me ha dicho que los medicamentos me mantendrán despierto y alerta. —Hay un momento de tenso silencio en el que Kurt piensa en entrar pero cambia de opinión cuando Dave habla de nuevo. —Azimio, ¿has visto a mi madre? —Otro silencio que se prolonga y Kurt sabe muy bien por qué.

—Hubo una pelea. Tu padre le dijo que se fuera, que no la quería cerca de ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Dijo que tu madre no te acepta y que contrató a una prostituta para seducirte. —Kurt no puede ver a Dave pero está seguro que el chico no debe sentirse nada bien al escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, David? —Es la primera vez que Kurt escucha a Azimio llamando a Dave por su nombre completo, y eso lo sorprende. —¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el último en enterarme de tus cosas? Fui el último en saber que eres gay, el último en saber que quieres a Hummel —Kurt tuvo que controlarse para no jadear en ese momento. — y el último en saber que tienes problemas en tu casa.

—Azimio…

—No, tal vez no es el mejor momento para reclamarte pero si no lo hago ahora más tarde lo olvidare, porque ya no dolerá tanto, pero no es justo. No es justo, Dave. Nos conocemos desde pequeños y tú aún no tienes confianza para hablar conmigo. Hay gente que se preocupa por ti, gente como yo que le duele lo que a ti te duele, y no eres capaz de confiar.

—Yo…

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, sólo quería sacarlo de mi sistema. Tengo que irme. —Kurt escucha los fuertes pasos de Azimio y se gira a tiempo para que el jugador no lo reconozca.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Azimio se pierde por el pasillo, Kurt abre la puerta. Dave está con los ojos cerrados, parece como si durmiera pero, en cuanto Kurt se acerca al sillón, Karofsky levanta sus parpados y lo mira.

—Ey —Dave sonríe. —, pensé que te habías ido hace tiempo.

—He vuelto a por mi bufanda. —Dave asiente sin dejar de sonreírle suavemente. Kurt decide sentarse en la cama de Karofsky porque está seguro de que el chico necesita hablar con alguien. —No he podido evitar escuchar tu conversación con Azimio, parecía bastante enojado. —Dave suspira cansinamente y se reacomoda para quedar con la espalda completamente apoyada sobre la cabecera de la cama.

—Sí, y tiene razón para estarlo. Lo conozco desde pequeño y últimamente siempre termina enterándose de todo lo mío por boca de otras personas y a destiempo.

—¿Como lo de tu madre? —Dave asiente.

—No es fácil para mí hablar de todo esto: de mis sentimientos, de lo que pienso, de lo que me preocupa… Siempre es complicado para mí y por lo regular lo dejo pasar hasta que, de pronto, la situación explota y… Soy un desastre.

—Tu padre y tú se parecen mucho en el carácter. —Dave sonríe.

—Sí, en realidad sí. ¿Estabas aquí cuando mi papá corrió a mi mamá? —Kurt asiente y Dave suspira de nuevo con cierta dificultad por los golpes.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Tu madre contrató una prostituta para ti?

—Sí. —Kurt no puede evitar tomar la mano derecha de Dave, que descansaba sobre su pecho. —No tienes por qué sentir lástima, estas cosas pasan.

—No siento lástima. Lamento que tu mamá no te acepte, eso es todo. —Dave baja la mirada e inconscientemente empieza a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Kurt con su pulgar.

—Gracias por haberte quedado. No lo digo sólo por este momento, Cristi me dijo que _Encantador _y tú siempre eran los primeros en llegar y los últimos en irse. También me habló de la canción. Ustedes son magníficos.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

La mano libre de Dave llega hasta la mejilla de Kurt para acariciarla con devoción. Kurt se acerca un poco más al cuerpo de Dave y, sin saber muy bien cómo, terminan con los labios unidos en un beso que Kurt estaba deseando desde hace tiempo pero que se obligaba a no querer admitir. Una de las manos de Dave se enreda en el pelo de Kurt y lo acerca más a su cuerpo.

Kurt está perdido en esa sensación tan profunda, siendo envuelto por completo entre los brazos de Dave, con sus labios moviéndose lentamente sobre los suyos y, aunque él no quería terminar completamente sobre el pecho de Dave, éste no le deja otra opción, porque su abrazo lo incita a que termine recostado sobre él. Las manos de Kurt se deslizan por la tela de la bata; puede sentir los músculos planos y duros de los pectorales de Dave y, sin quererlo, gime. En ese momento, la lengua de Dave entra en su boca. Los brazos de Dave sujetan cálidamente su cuerpo mientras lo besa de una forma pasional y entregada.

Kurt puede respirar de nuevo ese aroma viril y natural que Dave emana. Es algo característico en él, algo que Kurt notó en su primer beso en el vestuario pero que se obligó a olvidar porque le agradaba, porque le gustaba. Pero ahora es distinto, ese beso, ese aroma, la sensación del cálido de pecho de Dave. Kurt no quiere separarse de él, de toda la protección que Dave Karofsky significa en ese momento, pero sabe muy bien que tiene que parar. Sintiendo un dolor casi físico, sale de su cálida prisión. No sabe qué decir pero tiene que huir de inmediato.

—Kurt…

—Yo… Tengo que irme. —En ese momento se percata de que señor Karofsky está en la puerta un tanto pálido. Murmura una despedida y sale corriendo del hospital todo lo avergonzado que le es posible.

* * *

><p>Aún puedo sentir los labios de Kurt sobre los míos. Besarlo ha dolido como el infierno pero ha valido tanto la pena que lo volvería hacer aunque tuviera todas las costillas fracturadas. Mi papá se sienta en el sillón que hay a mi lado.<p>

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —El tono de mi viejo es un tanto divertido. Sonrió un poco cuando papá me lo pregunta y como puedo intento esconder la semierección que tengo. Odio estos ataques hormonales de adolescencia.

—No lo sé, papá, pero ha sido uno de los mejores montos de mi vida. —Mi papá se ríe, imagino que por primera vez en estos días.

—Creí que salía con el chico de pelo engominado.

—Sale con él. Te juro que no sé por qué ha pasado esto. Tal vez por la pena de verme aquí, no lo sé.

—Pero lo disfrutaste, ¿cierto? —Asiento porque es la jodida verdad.

—¿Y Cristi? —pregunto un poco después, cuando ya me he tranquilizado del beso.

—Diana se la llevo a su casa. Tu pobre hermana no ha dormido nada desde que estás en el hospital.

—Papá, Azimio me contó lo de mamá. —Mi viejo se tensa. —No ha sido su culpa. Prácticamente lo forcé a que me lo dijera.

—Estaba enojado en ese momento, Dave, pero lo que le dije a tu madre es algo en lo que creo. No quiero que ella esté cerca de ti si no te acepta tal y como eres. Eso no es amor. Ella tiene que aprender a aceptarte. —Hay un momento de silencio en el que aprovecho para observar a mi papá y notar lo cansado que parece. —Dave, no vamos a regresar casa.

—¿Qué? —Lo he sentido como un balde de ladrillos sobre mi cabeza.

—Lo he decidido, hijo. Nosotros dos nos mudaremos a una casa que acabo de alquilar. Esto ayudará a tu madre a tomar una decisión, pero ante todo lo que quiero sacarte de ese ambiente homofóbico que tu mamá está creando en casa.

—Pero, ¿y Cristi?

—Ella puede venir con nosotros si quiere. Esto no es un debate, Dave. Lo he decidido y así lo haremos.

—Lo que pasó no fue por tu culpa, papá. —Algo me dice que mi viejo necesita escuchar eso.

—Lo sé, hijo. Lo que pasó es culpa de esa maldita gente con mentalidad de guisante. —Mi papá suspira y me mira fijamente un poco después. —Tienes que entender, Dave, que hay momentos en los que debemos hacer una pausa, y en este momento yo hago una pausa con tu mamá. De ella depende nuestro futuro. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te quiero y que nada cambiará eso.

Miro a mi padre, el gran hombre que es y las lecciones tan importantes de vida que me está dando. Sé que ama a mi mamá pero se aleja de ella porque le cree nociva para nosotros. Como puedo, llevo mi mano hasta la suya y las entrelazo. Hoy más que nunca agradezco ser hijo de este hombre y, algún día, les diré a mis hijos que mi papá me hizo querer ser una mejor persona.

* * *

><p><strong>La canción para este capítulo es <em>The show must go on<em> una de mis favoritas de _Queen_. Según se sabe _Brian May_ (maestro de la guitarra) la escribió pensando en _Freddie Mercury_ que por aquellos años ya estaba muy enfermo de SIDA. **

**Por placar debemos enteder **taclear.****

****Nos vemos el próximo viernes ^^****


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré creerte.**

**_Friedrich Nietzsche_**

* * *

><p>Khalil Gibran escribió: <em>por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre brilla entre las nubes. <em>

Justo ahora no sé cuándo llegaré a ver mi cielo despejarse.

Después de que me dieran de alta, papá me llevó a la casa nueva. Es un lugar bonito, espacioso y tranquilo. Mi padre se ha asegurado de que Cristi y yo no tengamos ningún problema: ha buscado ayuda para el mantenimiento de la casa y ha mandado a por todas nuestras pertenencias a nuestro antiguo hogar.

Sin embargo, sé que mi viejo está triste; extraña a mi mamá a pesar de que ella no parece interesada en arreglar las cosas y no habla con él desde el incidente en el hospital, ni jamás ha preguntado por mí desde que salí de allí. Debe de estar enojada por todo lo que le dijo mi padre y lo comprendo, mi viejo se pasó tres pueblos, pero me consta que él ha querido hablar con ella. Aunque por su mente no pasa regresar a casa. Él me ha sacado de allí porque no quiere que esté al lado de mi madre y su homofobia, pero no se da cuenta de que yo necesito a mi familia unida.

Las heridas del partido han ido sanando poco a poco. Mis brazos ahora lucen un lindo color amarillo-verdoso que se va difuminando entre el vello que cubre mi piel. Esas heridas son las fáciles de sanar; hay otras que no sanan, las heridas del alma. Azimio y yo no estamos pasando el mejor momento de nuestra amistad, él se mantiene a distancia desde que regresé a la escuela y sólo hablamos durante los entrenamientos. Sigue molesto conmigo. Espero que se le pase pronto.

Otro que tampoco está normal conmigo es Kurt. Desde el beso, Kurt cuida de no quedarse a solas conmigo. Mientras estuve en el hospital me visitó diario, siempre acompañado de _Encantador,_ y luego, cuando me instalé en la casa nueva, siguieron sus visitas, pero siempre con su novio y alguien más. Y cuando llegaba a ir la pareja del año sola, Kurt corría a la habitación de Cristi dejándonos a Blaine y a mí en mi dormitorio con los videojuegos. De eso hace poco más de tres semanas. Necesito hablar con él, dejar las cosas claras.

Un suspiro se me escapa cuando pienso en el beso; es un momento de felicidad entre toda esta mierda. Camino con mi bandeja del desayuno hasta un lugar de la cafetería que está desocupado y desde donde puedo mirar el cielo despejado. Pensaba que desayunaría solo pero Finn se acaba de dejar caer en el asiento que hay frente a mí. Azimio pasa a nuestro lado pero no hace ningún comentario, ni siquiera me mira.

—¿Problemas maritales? —me pregunta Finn mientras agita su jugo de naranja.

—Está enojado conmigo porque nunca le cuento nada de lo que me pasa. Fue el último en enterarse de que soy gay, el último en saber que me gusta tu hermanastro —Finn hace una mueca que raya en el asco y yo sonrío. —, el último en saber que mi madre me odia por ser gay… —Finn parece asombrarse por mis palabras. Había asumido que ya sabía lo del hospital, pero parece que Kurt, de nuevo, esta protegiéndome. — Es una larga historia, Hudson, y justo ahora no tengo ganas de contarla.

—Claro, hombre. No hay problema. —Asiento y empiezo a comer. Después de un rato me percato de algo.

—¿Y tu rubia? ¿Dónde está Quinn? —Finn mastica lentamente el pedazo de melón que tiene en la boca y desvía la mirada hacia la chica, que está sentada dos mesas a mi derecha.

—Terminé con ella —dice un momento después.

—¡Uau! ¿Y eso? —Es más fácil pasar por alto mis problemas cuando me concentro en los de los demás.

—Hace un par de días hubo una noche de divas en mi casa. Por lo regular intento mantenerme alejado de esas cosas pero ese día, casualmente, escuché una conversación entre Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes. Rachel está saliendo con un chico de Dalton. —Las palabras parecen atorarse en la boca de Finn. —Tuve un terrible ataque de celos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta: No puedo estar con Quinn si Rachel provoca esas reacciones en mí.

—Tú lo has dicho, hombre. —Finn asiente.

—Pero tampoco quiero ir tras Rachel. No sé, creo que estoy caminando en círculos. —Hudson acaba dándole un largo trago a su jugo. Cuando estoy a punto de hablar con él, Kurt y _Encantador_ hacen acto de presencia en nuestra mesa.

—Hola. —_Encantador _esta sonriéndonos pero Kurt parece incomodo, evita a toda costa mirarme a los ojos. Finn esta callado y meditabundo, imagino que piensa en todo lo que está sucediéndole con Quinn y Rachel. —¿Cómo siguen tus brazos?

—Mejor, mucho mejor. El dolor ya ha disminuido, de hecho está llegando a ser uno de esos malestares olvidables a menos que haga un esfuerzo muy grande. Ya puedo tocar la guitarra y los tendones no me duelen cuando lo hago.

—Qué bien. Estaba pensado en lo que me dijiste de Mortal Kombat y creo que compraré la edición de coleccionista. No soy un gran fan pero vale la pena tener una edición limitada de un videojuego clásico, ¿no crees? —Asiento, aunque mi atención está en Kurt, quien sigue sin querer mirarme a los ojos.

_Encantador_ sigue hablando de videojuegos, tema que me gusta, pero justo ahora me hace sentir un poco mal que él me considere un amigo, o por lo menos un compañero de juegos. Se nota que _Encantador_ no tiene muchas personas con quienes hablar de estas tonterías. Lamento que los tres estemos en medio de esta situación.

—Blaine, tengo que ir por mi libro de español. Me lo he dejado en el casillero — le dice Kurt con premura. Se nota que quiere salir de aquí.

—Oh, si, perdón. Luego hablamos. —_Encantador_ besa a Kurt en la mano y se ponen de pie. En ese momento la mirada de Kurt y la mía se cruzan. Trago saliva, quiero decirle algo pero él me rehúye de nuevo. Los veo alejarse y me como el sentimiento de desazón que tengo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Finn me mira con una suspicacia completamente inusual en él.

—¿Qué ha sido qué? —En realidad Hudson no es famoso por ser el tipo más avispado de McKinley así que hacerme el idiota tal vez me ayude a terminar con esto.

—No, no, no, amigo. Al contrarío de lo que piensa la mayoría, no soy estúpido. —¿En serio? —Conozco esa mirada, es la misma que yo tuve cuando hablaba con Rachel de ser virgen, la misma que tenía Quinn cuando me dijo que Beth era mi hija, la misma que tenía Rachel cuando me contó que había besado a Puck… —Finn boquea un poco. Parece haber descubierto algo entre líneas. En un segundo pasa de la confusión a la comprensión total. —¿Qué coño han hecho?

—Yo…

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? —Joder con Hudson y sus ataques de hermano mayor.

—Nos hemos besado.

—¡Has besado a mi…!

—Chss, chss. Por favor, amigo. ¿Puedes hablar un poco menos fuerte? Creo acabas de humillar a la entrenadora Sylvester y su megáfono. —Finn enrojece un poco pero no quita la mirada molesta. —Fue en el hospital, el día que desperté. Kurt escuchó una conversación que tuve con Azimio, luego entró a mi cuarto para darme apoyo y…, una cosa llevó a la otra.

—Y aún así tienes la suficiente caradura como para hacerte amigo de _Encantador._ —No puedo evitar enmarcar una ceja cuando Hudson le dice así a Blaine.

—No es caradura, hombre. Es que en realidad no pasó nada. O, mejor dicho, no sé lo que pasó; Kurt no ha querido hablar conmigo desde que salí del hospital. Necesitamos aclarar las cosas. —Finn bufa y luego niega.

—Yo sé donde terminará todo esto.

—No, me perdonas pero no. Kurt no eres tú. Puede que _Encantador _se parezca un poco a Berry pero yo no tengo nada en común con Quinn, así que vete olvidando de eso. Kurt tiene novio, y si él lo cree necesario soy capaz de decirle a _Encantador _lo que sucedió y pedirle disculpas.

—Vaya. De verdad eres un idiota enamorado, ¿cierto? —Qué pregunta tan tonta. ¡Claro que lo soy!

—Sí, y por eso mismo no pondría a Kurt en una situación así. —Finn termina de beber su jugo de naranja y luego me mira intensamente, tanto que me pone nervioso.

—Creo que es tarde para eso, Karofsky. Kurt se siente culpable, y eso quiere decir que ese beso _sí _que significó algo para él.

Eso no me lo esperaba. No sé cuántos sueños he tenido con la idea de Kurt sintiendo algo por mí, pero siempre he sido consciente de la enorme diferencia que hay entre soñar y lograr. No quiero poner a Kurt en un dilema, quiero que tenga estabilidad, quiero que sea feliz, y esto complica las cosas. Ahora más que nunca necesito hablar con él, aclararle que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él.

—Buenos días. —La voz de Santana me saca de mis cavilaciones. Me sonríe enigmáticamente, algo tiene que decirme. —¿Han terminado de comer? —Finn asiente. —Bueno, entonces no tendrás inconveniente con que me lleve a este osito sexy. —Hudson empieza a convulsionar de la risa por el mote que la buena de Santana me ha puesto.

—Gracias, muñeca. Me encanta cuando me ridiculizas enfrente de mis compañeros de equipo. Así me será fácil obtener otro par de estos —señalo los golpes en mis brazos — en los próximos partidos.

—Déjate de tonterías, Karofsky, y camina conmigo por los pasillos de McKinley. Demostremos que a Santana López le encanta la diversidad. —Ella me guiña un ojo y me levanto para ofrecerle mi brazo.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Hudson. Y no te preocupes, hablaré con Kurt.

—Más te vale. —Finn se levanta y se reúne con Puck, que va saliendo de la cafetería.

Santana y yo los seguimos hablado de tonterías del coro, de mi padre y de cómo extraño a mi madre. Por los pasillos varios chicos nos observan bastante extrañados; están acostumbrados a ver a Kurt con Mercedes pero, al parecer, el hecho de que seamos Santana y yo le da a esto un toque de morbo. ¡Idiotas! Si ellos supieran…

—Dave, ¿de qué tienes que hablar con Kurt?

—Sólo no hagas un escándalo de esto. —Ella asiente mientras abre su casillero. —Nos besamos en el hospital y ha estado evitándome, y necesito aclararle que no tengo intenciones de perjudicarlo. —Santana rueda los ojos con exasperación.

—Por dios, Karofsky, eres tan cursi. Das asco de lo enamorado que estás. —Lo dice sin un tono de verdadera malicia en sus palabras, y además está sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa por esa sexy cabecita tuya, muñeca? —Ella ensancha su sonrisa y vuelve a tomar mi brazo para caminar por los pasillos.

—Quiero decírselo a mis padres. —Me detengo y ella me mira con la decisión pintada en los ojos.

—¿En serio? —le digo colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros. Ella asiente. —Es maravilloso que te sientas preparada. —La abrazo con fuerza porque es la forma más visible que tengo de demostrarle lo feliz que me siento por ella.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, tigre. Siento un miedo terrible a que las cosas salgan mal. —Le doy un beso en la mejilla y coloco mis manos envolviendo su cuello. Mis pulgares, por inercia, empiezan a acariciar sus mejillas.

—Si algo sale mal siempre podrás contar conmigo. La casa nueva es demasiado grande para nosotros tres. —Ella no dice nada, sólo hace una mueca arrogante y me jala para seguir caminando hacia nuestra clase.

* * *

><p>Cuando el entrenamiento termina, corro tras Azimio para hablar con él antes de que llegue a los vestidores. Necesito arreglar las cosas con mi amigo y, si es preciso, me arrastraré por todo el campo para que el muy bastardo me escuche. Aunque parece que no necesitaré llegar a ese extremo porque, en cuanto oye que lo llamo, se detiene y se gira para mirarme. Aún no está contento pero por lo menos no tiene la mirada dura; y eso ya es un buen comienzo, ¿no?<p>

Lo observo por unos segundos. Tenía preparado un buen discurso para disculparme pero ahora, mirándolo, creo que cualquier palabrería será totalmente inútil. Nos conocemos desde siempre, ¿qué puedo decirle?

—Lo siento. —Y luego lo abrazo. Aún traemos el equipo puesto y es incomodo, pero no me importa; lo abrazo porque es mi hermano. Azimio responde cerrando sus brazos como puede alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—Eres un gilipollas, ¿lo sabías? —me dice en cuanto nos separamos.

—Lo sabía. —Golpeo con fuerza su pecho. —¿Ala izquierda? —Él sonríe y golpea con fuerza mi pecho.

—Ala derecha.

Ahora que estamos bien, caminamos hacia los vestidores mientras yo le cuento los momentos difíciles con mi familia y, por supuesto, el beso con Kurt. Cuando salimos de allí a mí aún me queda el ensayo con el club Glee. Azimio me acompaña al salón del coro y antes de entrar se aclara la garganta.

—Deberías buscar a tu mamá para hablar con ella. —Me gustaría decirle que no, pero sé que es necesario. Debo hablar con mi madre por el bien de mi familia.

—Lo haré, la buscaré mañana para hablar con ella. Aún tengo la esperanza de que me entienda.

—Lo hará, _Grizzly_. —Azimio se despide de mí y yo entro al salón de ensayo. En la pizarra está escrito _este instante_. El señor Schuester quiere que cantemos algo sobre lo que sentimos en este momento, y nos anuncia que tenemos un pase directo a las Regionales gracias al segundo lugar del coro en las Nacionales el año pasado.

* * *

><p>Tres días son los que llevo intentando hablar con mi madre y con Kurt sin éxito. Mi mamá está en un retiro espiritual y Kurt se ha evaporado como Keyser Soze en <em>Sospechosos habituales<em>; es increíble, aunque no cuenta con que voy a tener un poco de ayuda extra. Con el fin de hablar con él he convencido a Hudson para que le envíe un mensaje diciéndole que le espera en el auditorio a la hora del almuerzo. Conociendo a Kurt como lo conozco sé que vendrá solo, porque _Encantador_ y Hudson no se llevan.

Así que, aquí estoy, esperando detrás de las cortinas como el fantasma de la opera a que aparezca _bonito_. Como es su costumbre, no me defrauda; cinco minutos después entra al auditorio vestido con su chaqueta púrpura, unos pantalones grises que le quedan de infarto y sus botas de diseñador. ¡Dios! ¿Puede ser más perfecto? Sube al escenario buscando a Finn y yo aprovecho para salir de mi escondite.

—Hola. —Kurt me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa e intenta dar media vuelta, pero lo detengo. — Espera, sólo quiero hablar contigo. He tenido que pedirle ayuda a Finn porque eres más escurridizo que el oxígeno. —Intenta zafarse de mi agarre pero no lo logra. —Kurt, tenemos que hablar del beso.

—Yo… No quiero hablar de eso. —Su voz tiembla un poco.

—Kurt, soy capaz de pedirle una disculpa a Blaine por lo que hicimos si es lo que deseas. Quiero que entiendas que no estoy aquí para obligarte a nada. —_Bonito_ se relaja y yo suelto su muñeca.

—Lo siento, me he estado portando contigo como un idiota al tratar de evitarte. Sólo… Es que… Estoy muy confundido.

—Fue una tontería, Kurt. Algo que paso en el momento. Tú me viste completamente vulnerable, por lo de mi madre y lo de Azimio, y sólo quisiste reconfortarme. —Kurt hace un leve mohín de disgusto tras mis palabras.

—¿Te dices eso para dormir tranquilo? ¿O lo usas para poder mirar a Blaine a la cara cada vez que va a tu casa a jugar contigo? —Bajo la mirada; sus palabras han sido un golpe duro. —Tú y yo sabemos que ese beso sí significo algo. —Trago saliva. Que él lo diga lo vuelve todo más real y, sobre todo, terriblemente complicado. Kurt se da la vuelta; sé que no quiere mirarme después de lo que me acaba de decir. Camino los pocos pasos que nos separan y coloco mis manos sobre sus brazos. Al instante, Kurt apoya ligeramente su cabeza sobre mi brazo derecho. Puedo sentir su perfume y ese aroma queda registrado en mi cerebro.

—No pretendo hacerte decidir entre Blaine y yo. No quiero que ni siquiera lo pienses. —Me acerco un poco más a él y mi aliento choca con su cabello; quiero acercarlo más a mi cuerpo pero no puedo. —Soy amigo tuyo, y también suyo, y lo que menos quiero es dañarlos. —Kurt suspira pesadamente.

—Ya está dañado, Dave. No sé por cuánto tiempo más podré ocultarle lo que pasó. No soy el tipo de persona que engaña intencionadamente.

—Lo sé, Kurt. —Me separo un poco de su cuerpo y coloco mis manos en sus hombros.

—He intentado descubrir lo que siento por ti y lo que siento por Blaine y… Y no sé qué hacer. —Su voz se quiebra. Le acaricio los brazos para reconfortarlo aunque me gustaría hacer mucho más por él. —Estoy confundido, Dave. ¿Por qué no pudiste seguir siendo el mismo matón de siempre? ¿Por qué demonios has tenido que convertirte en este hombre fuerte, guapo y capaz de volverme loco?

—Kurt, siento que estés así, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Te juro que no haré ni diré nada que pueda dañarte. Siempre estaré para ti como un amigo fiel y desinteresado. No te presionaré jamás.

—No podemos hacerle esto a Blaine.

—No le estamos haciendo nada. Fue sólo un beso y no se volverá a repetir jamás. A menos que sean otras las circunstancias.

Permanecemos juntos hasta que se escucha el timbre; es hora de regresar a clase. Kurt me murmura un _gracias_ y sale del auditorio. No sé que tanto se hayan arruinado las cosas con él, sólo espero que entienda que soy honesto; nunca lo obligaría a escoger. Fui un desgraciado con él y ahora sólo quiero verlo bien.

* * *

><p>Camino hacia mi coche acompañado de Santana. Azimio, ella y yo habíamos estado hablando un momento antes de mi conversación con Kurt de esta mañana. Santana me dice que me estoy volviendo muy blando con Kurt y la verdad es que tiene razón pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Obligarlo a decidir puede ser contraproducente, y ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que quiero.<p>

Antes de subir a mi camioneta recibo un mensaje de texto, al leerlo casi me voy para atrás. Santana lo nota y sostiene mi mano.

—¿Todo bien?

—Es un mensaje de mi madre, quiere que nos veamos hoy. Pero no quiero ir a casa, no me sentiría bien hablando con ella en su terreno.

—Dile que la verás en el parque, así estarán en un terreno neutral, ¿no crees? —Asiento y le respondo a mi madre con la propuesta de Santana. Unos segundos después ella responde positivamente.

—Ha aceptado. —Santana sonríe. Abro la puerta del copiloto para que suba y luego me voy a mi asiento.

—Te acompaño a verla. Me sentaré cerca de ustedes, ¿te parece? —Le sonrío y beso su mejilla derecha.

—Gracias.

Media hora más tarde estamos en el parque caminando. A unos metros de nosotros alcanzo a distinguir a mi madre; está sentada en una de las bancas leyendo un libro de pastas blancas, parece serena y tranquila. Yo, en cambio, estoy muerto de los nervios. Santana suelta mi mano y se sienta en una banca cercana mientras avanzo lentamente hacia mi madre. Cuando llego hasta ella no sé si abrazarla, pero lo único que puedo hacer y que me sale natural es sentarme a su lado.

—Hola —me dice viéndome a los ojos. No me sonríe pero ya no parece enojada. —¿Cómo has estado, Dave? —Boqueo un poco y trago la saliva que se acumula en mi boca.

—Bien… Yo… Estoy bien. —Ella asiente y sonríe por primera vez en meses.

—Me da gusto que tus heridas estén sanando. Te he llamado hoy porque por fin he encontrado la solución a tus problemas. —La vaga alegría que estaba sintiendo se va después de oír a mi madre.

—¿Cómo? —Ella sonríe y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

—Hijo, estuve hablando con un especialista en el asunto. Es un psicólogo que se encarga de arreglar problemas como el tuyo. Tiene una terapia. Tú sabes que eso que te pasa no es natural, que no se nace así, hijo, que son los estímulos que están a tu alrededor. Y debemos hacer algo antes de que tu problema te traiga complicaciones superiores a las que ya has tenido. —Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo.

—¿Tú crees que lo que me pasó fue culpa mía?

—Estás confundido, hijo. Es culpa de tu confusión. Tienes que entender que la homosexualidad no es natural. —Ella guarda silencio un momento cuando ve que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que a duras penas puedo contener. —Solamente observa, masculinos y femeninos están diseñados en forma inteligente para que hagan pareja. No es natural unir dos hombres o dos mujeres; es como pretender unir dos tornillos, simplemente no encajan. El doctor Slick nos lo dijo. Claro que ahora él ya no está entre nosotros, pero su hijo Matt sigue sus pasos y él nos ayudará.

—¿Se lo dijo? —La mirada de mi madre vacila un poco.

—A tus abuelos y mí cuando quisimos ayudar a tu tío. —De inmediato suelto las manos de mi madre.

—¿Tío? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Hasta donde yo sé mi madre es hija única. Me está dando miedo escuchar la verdad.

—Mi hermano mayor tuvo tu mismo problema. Mis padres quisieron ayudarlo pero él no aceptó, el pobre no quiso salir del pecado. —Mi madre busca mis manos de nuevo y me habla con tono esperanzador. —Pero tú sí, Dave. Tú si aceptarás que yo me encargue de este problema.

De nuevo suelto las manos de mi madre y me pongo de pie. No quiero estar ahí, no quiero verla más. Me ha dado tanta información, tengo tantas malditas dudas en mi cabeza… Necesito hablar con mi padre, necesito que él me diga que pasó en realidad, porque justo ahora no puedo confiar en mi madre.

—Dave…

—No. —Levanto las manos y las pongo frente a ella utilizándolas como un muro físico que fortalece mis barreras mentales. —No quiero verte nunca más.

Salgo casi corriendo de allí. Santana me sigue lo más rápido que le permiten sus costosas botas. Al llegar a mi Tacoma apoyo la frente sobre la fría superficie del coche. Segundos después siento la mano de mi amiga sobre mi hombro. No quiero llorar pero el llanto brota solo.

—Dave…

—Necesito hablar con mi papá.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En la constructora .—Me da un ligero golpe en el hombro para llamar mi atención.

—Bien, vamos.

Asiento y subimos a la camioneta. La constructora de mi papá esta a las afueras de Lima. Mi viejo tiene trabajo en todo el estado pero la matriz sigue aquí dándole empleo a muchas personas y creciendo año tras año. Mis padres fueron un ejemplo en este lugar. ¿Cuántas mentiras más giran alrededor de mi familia?

Ya en la constructora paso la zona de recepción sin problemas, todos me conocen. Subimos en el elevador hasta la oficina de mi papá que está en el tercer piso. La silla de Cibyl, la secretaria de mi padre, está vacía; seguramente está en la oficina. Sin tocar, abro la puerta. En efecto, Cibyl y mi padre están hablando sobre los materiales para la construcción de un edifico en Cincinnati. Cuando mi viejo me ve entiende de inmediato que algo está mal.

—Cibyl, ¿puedes retirarte? Seguiremos más tarde con esto, por favor. —Ella se va bastante aturdida; tanto, que no cierra la puerta. Debo verme muy mal para que todos reaccionen así. Santana no entra conmigo a la oficina pero sé que está fuera esperándome. —¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Has vuelto a tener algún problema en la escuela? —Las palabras se atoran en mi boca. En realidad no sé cómo empezar a contarle.

—Tú lo sabías, sabías que mi madre, tarde o temprano, llegaría a la misma conclusión que los abuelos. Lo sabías y por eso me alejaste de ella. —Mi viejo se descompone, de inmediato ha entendido de qué le hablo.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Mamá me ha llamado hoy, quería hablar conmigo. Y creo que se le ha escapado mencionarme a un tío que no sabía que existía. —Papá suspira, sé que no sabe como continuar. —¿Qué le pasó? —Papá desvía la mirada algo incomodo. —Sé que tú sabes lo que le sucedió, lo sabes todo porque de otra forma no estarías tan impresionado. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Primero, hijo, quiero que sepas que tu abuelo me contó esto con todo el pesar del mundo. Él verdaderamente quería ayudar a su hijo; tus abuelos de verdad pensaban que ese lugar, que esa terapia, ayudaría a su hijo. Ellos tenían sus ideas, tal vez radicales, pero lo que hicieron fue de buena fe. —Asiento mientras una corriente fría recorre mi cuerpo. —Tus abuelos lo llevaron a un centro donde un psicólogo impartía una terapia para superar la homosexualidad. Se escapó a los tres días y tus abuelos no supieron nada más de él hasta dos años después, cuando la policía les llamó y para decirles que habían encontrado un cuerpo con una licencia de conducir en la que aparecía su dirección. Había estado viviendo en las calles, trabajando en lo que podía. Lo asaltaron, lo hirieron con un arma blanca —Mi viejo traga con dificultad. — y se desangró en un callejón.

—Su nombre. —Mi voz sale sin fuerza. —¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Thomas… —Lloro por él, por mí, por mi familia. Esto es demasiado, mucho más de lo que puedo soportar en un día.

—El abuelo Pete siempre me decía que yo era su orgullo, que era su hombre, y por eso me dejó la granja. —Mis abuelos maternos tenían una granja en el límite entre Lima y Findlay. El abuelo Pete me la heredó a mí. Triste paradoja. —Si estuviera vivo me habría repudiado igual que ha hecho mi madre. —Papá camina hacia a mí y me envuelve entre sus brazos.

—Ella te quiere, hijo. Sólo está haciendo lo que cree correcto, lo que le enseñaron, mi niño, pero ella te quiere. Por favor, no lo olvides, no lo dudes. —Permanecemos así hasta que consigo calmarme.

—Gracias, papá.

—No digas tonterías, hijo. No tienes nada que agradecerme. Eres mi orgullo, hijo. —Papá va hacia el perchero y toma su chaqueta. —Vamos, te invito a cenar.

—Tengo compañía, papá. Santana está fuera. —Mi viejo sonríe.

—Bueno, la invitamos también.

Al salir vemos a Santana sentada en el sofá frente al escritorio de Cibyl, que sigue vacío. Mi amiga tiene el rostro ligeramente pálido. Ha escuchado toda la conversación con mi viejo. Ella nos observa y sonríe tímidamente. Pone su máscara, lo sé. Le decimos que si nos quiere acompañar a comer pero ella se niega, así que mi viejo y yo la llevamos de regreso a su casa. El viaje es silencioso, cada uno de nosotros parece perdido en su cabeza. Me preocupa mucho lo que Santana pueda pensar de esto. Al llegar a su casa la acompaño hasta la puerta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro que si. —Veo en sus ojos que me está mintiendo.

—Santana… —Ella niega, me sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana, osito sexy.

Regreso al coche de mi padre con una sensación extraña de preocupación. Sé que Santana no está bien pero ella se cierra, no quiere decirme lo que piensa. Sólo espero que más adelante pueda hablar conmigo.

Mi viejo y yo pasamos una cena agradable. Aún pienso en si contarle todo a Cristi o no. Ella todavía estará en el colegio el resto de la semana, así que tengo tiempo para pensar en qué decirle. Cuando por fin subo a mi habitación y hago mis deberes me siento exhausto. En mi mente no dejó de imaginar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar el tío Tom por culpa de sus padres.

Miro la ultima foto que me tomé con el abuelo Pete. Él tiene un brazo sobre mis hombros y los dos sonreímos a la cámara. Un año después de esa fotografía mi abuelo murió. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que un hombre como él abandonara a su hijo? Mi abuelo fue un ejemplo de rectitud. Me enseñó a jugar al béisbol en su granja y me compró mi primer perro. Pienso que en realidad nunca lo conocí.

Al terminar mis deberes caigo en la cama y el sueño me golpea. Este ha sido un día agotador.

* * *

><p>Finn tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza. Camina por los pasillos de McKinley preguntándose qué hace allí, debió quedarse en casa fingiendo estar enfermo para tapar el hecho de que está completamente perdido después de la discusión que tuvo con Rachel. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de la chica diciéndole que era un idiota y que sólo la buscaba cuando sabía que tenía a otro, cosa que no era del todo mentira. Sin embargo, no es por eso por lo que buscó a Rachel. Finn lo único que quiere es aclarar todo lo que le pasa.<p>

Una pequeña conmoción en el pasillo llama la atención de Finn. Es Karofsky apartando a Santana de lo que parece ser su nueva conquista: Moore, el jugador que le quería lanzar un granizado a Karofsky unas semanas atrás. Karofsky se lleva a Santana por el pasillo y Finn los sigue. No es que sea un entrometido pero tal vez un buen chisme le sirva para olvidar sus propios problemas.

Llegan hasta el aula de ciencias y Karofsky deja la puerta entreabierta. Finn lo aprovecha y aguza el oído para saber todo lo que pasa entre esos dos. Parece una pelea de novios pero eso es imposible porque Karofsky es gay, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo montándote tremendo numerito en medio del pasillo? —La voz de Karofsky es de molestia total.

—Estaba besándome con mi novio hasta que tú llegaste.

—¿Tu novio? ¿Desde cuándo el imbécil de Moore es tu novio? —En el tono de Karofsky no hay celos pero sí mucha molestia.

—Desde ayer por la noche.

—¿Te hiciste su novia después de que te deje en tu casa?

—Mira, Karofsky, tú no eres nadie para que te dé explicaciones, pero para que dejes de joderme la existencia te diré que no pienso salir del armario. —La quijada de Finn cae hasta el frío suelo de McKinley.

—Santana…

—No, yo no sirvo para sufrir, Dave. Mira lo que le pasó a tu tío por salir, terminó muerto en un inmundo callejón como un perro de la calle. Y luego estás tú: abandonaste Narnia por nada, estás solo, tu familia se está desmoronando poco a poco, te has convertido en un blandengue con Kurt, te conformas con un beso porque él se compadeció de lo patético que te veías en el hospital... —Finn se atreve a mirar hacia el aula. La cara de Karofsky está completamente contraída y sus ojos verdes han perdido todo rastro de calidez. —Él jamás va a dejar a su _hobbit_ por ti. Para tu_ bonito_ sigues siendo un estúpido neandertal, su torturador, un matón que no se merece estar en la misma habitación que él. ¿Crees que va a dejar a su novio sexy por ti? ¿Por un perdedor más de Lima? Esto se ha acabado, Dave. Olvidaré a Brittany, me casaré con un jugador de futbol americano y todo estará bien. —Santana camina hasta la puerta pero se detiene antes de salir. —Es una lástima que hayas salido, habríamos hecho una bonita pareja en el baile de graduación.

Con eso, Santana desaparece por el pasillo sin notar la presencia de Finn. Éste decide tomarse la libertad de entrar al salón. Karofsky está apoyado en el escritorio, con los ojos cerrados, viéndose abatido. Finn aún tiene que procesar varias cosas: el que Santana sea lesbiana, lo del tío de Karofsky y lo de que el pobre chico aún esté de pie tras haber sido víctima de un ataque tan brutal por parte de Santana.

—Eso de escuchar detrás de las puertas debe ser un mal de familia, aunque no sean hermanos de sangre, ¿cierto? —Finn se sorprende cuando Karofsky le habla sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, llamaron mi atención en el pasillo. —Karofsky se encoje de hombros —¿Quieres hablar, o algo?

—¿Tienes un par de horas? —Karofsky por fin abre los ojos y mira a Finn.

—Tenía pensado faltar hoy a la escuela así que, ¿por qué no?

Terminan tras las gradas del campo de fútbol. Finn escucha atentamente la historia de Santana y la de Thomas, el tío de Dave, y él termina contando a Karofsky todo lo que le pasó con Rachel. Ambos están abrumados pero sienten que se acaban de quitar un peso de encima, o por lo menos eso piensa Finn cuando Karofsky dirige la conversación hacia cosas más banales, como los play-offs de la NFL y el próximo partido de los Titanes de McKinley.

—¿Sabes? Tengo la canción perfecta para nosotros en este momento.

—¿Cuál? —Finn sonríe.

—Vamos al salón de ensayo, siempre está abierto. Podemos ensayar y hacerle un buen tributo a tu tío. —Karofsky lo observa durante unos segundos y luego se pone de pie.

* * *

><p>Esta es la segunda vez esta semana que piso el escenario del auditorio: la primera, para mi terrible conversación con Kurt, y ahora, para cantar al lado de Finn. Me siento nervioso, estar aquí hace todo mucho más real. Además las palabras de Santana no dejan de flotar en mi cabeza; quise ayudarla y arruiné las cosas de una forma horrible.<p>

—¿Estás listo? Puck nos ayudará con el número.

—Amigo, esta canción me encanta —contesta Puckerman a la sonrisa de Finn.

Finn se coloca frente al micrófono principal, yo tomo mi guitarra eléctrica y pruebo mi micrófono y Puckerman sonríe mientras toma el bajo.

—¿Listos, chicos? —nos pregunta el señor Schuester.

—Todo listo, señor Schue.

Las luces del escenario se apagan, Puckerman empieza con la primera nota de la música y yo le sigo. De inmediato se nos une la voz de Finn y, a partir de ese momento, me pierdo en la música y la letra.

_I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know were it goes  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

Toco unas notas y luego sigo con la canción.

_I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of broken dreams<br>Were the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone <em>

Tocamos con todo lo que tenemos. Las voces de Finn y la mía se unen para cantar desde lo más hondo de nuestros sentimientos.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I'll walk alone<em>

Ah... ah... ah… ah…

Pienso en mí, encerrado en el frío armario, mientras canto; en lo sólo y triste que me sentía, y en lo mucho que rogaba por ayuda, por una verdadera ayuda que no siempre llega para los chicos como yo.

_I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br>On the border line of the edge  
>And where I walk alone <em>

Mientras estoy tocando miro hacia el público. La cara de Kurt está enrojecida y sus ojos un poco lagrimosos. Santana nos mira con un dolor inmenso en sus ojos oscuros pero al mismo tiempo levanta una de sus cejas de forma desafiante. La voz de Finn es dolorosamente maravillosa en este instante.

_Read between the lines  
>What's fucked up and everything's alright<br>Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
>And I walk alone<br>I walk alone I walk alone _

Finn camina hasta la batería y toma el lugar del baterista de la banda del club.

_I walk alone and I walk a-_

La batería de Finn es fuerte, firme. Puck y yo tocamos con más pasión mientras la voz de Hudson y la mía siguen con la canción.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I'll walk alone<br>_

_Ah… ah… ah… ah…  
><em>

Tocamos una vez más con Finn a la batería. La pasión es casi palpitante, catártica. Imagino el camino de soledad que Tom debió de haber recorrido, un camino que también pudo ser el mío. Imagino a Santana viviendo una mentira en el futuro y a Kurt en toda su confusión. La voz de Finn detrás de la batería es contundente.

_I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of broken dreams<br>Were the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one<em>

Los aplausos se escuchan por todo el lugar. El señor Schuester está emocionado pero parece satisfecho.

—Chicos, ha sido genial, ha habido mucha pasión ahí, ha sido muy intenso. Creo que necesitamos un descanso. ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos todos al salón de ensayos y nos despejamos un poco de este abrumador número? De verdad, chicos, estuvieron maravillosos.

Finn, Puckerman y yo sonreímos. Les digo a ellos que se adelanten mientras yo guardo el equipo, prefiero tener las manos ocupadas para despejarme. Cuando estoy terminando de arreglar las cosas escucho unos pasos sobre el escenario, me giro y veo a Kurt. Sin decirme nada _bonito_ corre hacia mí, salta y enreda sus ágiles piernas en mi cintura. Me tambaleo un poco por el peso extra y el tórax comienza a dolerme como el infierno; las costillas aun no sanan del todo pero eso no impide que él empiece a besarme y que yo le corresponda.

Enreda sus manos en mi cabello, abre su boca para dejar salir a su lengua, que acaricia mis labios y luego se desliza por mi boca. Yo abrazo su cuerpo y lo acerco más al mío. Es tan frágil que puedo envolverlo por completo con mis brazos. Y lo hago, porque quiero que nunca escape de mi lado. Mis manos viajan por su espalda, él jala ligeramente mi cabello pero no deja de besarme, balanceando su boca hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Cuando por fin nos separamos y él me mira a los ojos, escuchamos la puerta del auditorio siendo azotada por alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>La canción de hoy es <em>Boulevard of broken dreams de Green Day<em>. Un rola muy polémica de una banda que es como muchas cosas en la vida, o la amas o la odias. _Con Green Day_ no hay puntos intermedios. **

**Pero a mí me gusta toda la música, dice un amigo que soy un triturador de música porque lo mismo escucho _Las cuatro estaciones_ de _Vivaldi_ que _¿Dónde te agarro el temblor?_ de _Chico Che y la Crisis_. **

**Escogí _Boulevard of broken dreams_ porque creo que todos nos hemos sentido solos caminando sólo con las sombras de nuestro pasado. Así que espero que les guste.**

**Un abrazote a mi beta _Winter_, mil gracias a quien me lea pero sobre todo a quien me comente. **

****Nos vemos el viernes ^^****


	8. Chapter 8

_El hombre debe encontrar la solución para cualquier conflicto humano que rechace la venganza, la agresión y la represalia; y la base de esa solución es el __**amor**__._

**Martin Luther King Jr.**

* * *

><p>Kurt se baja de mí y de inmediato siento un agudo dolor en el abdomen acompañando al desasosiego de haber perdido el contacto con el cuerpo de mi <em>bonito<em>. Quiero decir algo, algo importante que cambie el rumbo de las cosas, pero nada sale de mi cabeza. Todo esto me confunde, me alienta y también me mata poco a poco, porque de una u otra forma sé que Kurt no es para mí, y mucho menos así.

—¿Quién crees que era? —No sé si me pregunta porque en realidad quiere saberlo o para romper el silencio y además desviar el tema. Sabe perfectamente que yo quiero hablar del beso que me acaba de dar.

—No lo sé. Tal vez era Finn para ver si ya había acabado de guardar todo el equipo. —Asiente y camina en silencio hacia la salida. Yo lo sigo, pero aún tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

Cuando salimos del auditorio nos encontramos con Finn. Espero que nos diga algo de lo que acaba de ver pero no lo hace y no sé por qué pero no me gusta nada. Tengo la esperanza de que Hudson haya sido el que ha entrado ya que, si es de otra forma, las cosas se van a poner muy feas.

—Ey, el señor Schuester me ha mandado a buscarlos. Ya estaban tardando demasiado. ¿Dónde está Blaine? —Joder, no puedo tener peor suerte. Lo sabía, sabía que esto no podía terminar nada bien. De inmediato, noto como Kurt se tensa y abre los ojos por la sorpresa y el miedo.

—No lo hemos visto —le digo a Finn, pero mi tono debe delatarme de inmediato porque me mira haciendo una mueca.

—Se ha quedado atrás para hablar contigo cuando se ha dado cuenta de que Kurt también se quedaba. ¿Ha pasado algo? —La pregunta de Finn es una mera formalidad, él sabe que algo ha ocurrido.

—Tengo que hablar con él. —Kurt, de inmediato, saca su teléfono y se aleja de nosotros. Yo quiero seguirlo pero Finn me detiene jalándome de la camiseta. Su mirada es dura y tiene el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué has hecho? —¿Qué puedo decirle? En realidad yo no he hecho nada más que responder al beso que Kurt me ha dado.

—He besado a Kurt, y lo más seguro es que Blaine nos haya visto. —Por un segundo, la mirada de Hudson se suaviza, pero apenas dura.

—Te dije que te alejaras, Karofsky. Sabía que terminarías haciéndole daño. —Los maxilares de Fin se contraen y yo siento que la ira y la culpa van creciendo en mí. Estoy a punto de responder algo cuando Kurt regresa a nuestro lado.

—No contesta al móvil. Le he dejado un mensaje para ver si se comunica conmigo. —La voz de Kurt aparenta serenidad pero yo sé muy bien que está todo menos tranquilo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo? —sugiero, pero de inmediato recibo una mirada fría de Kurt, una de esas miradas que me lanzaba antes cuando me llamaba neandertal.

—Claro, seguramente le encantará vernos juntos para que hablemos los tres como una tierna familia feliz. —Sabe que está siendo duro conmigo y se detiene. —Lo siento. No quería. —En realidad no quiero escuchar más, y aún menos frente a Finn.

—Olvídalo. Creo que puedo ir a buscarlo. —Kurt frunce el ceño de nuevo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, David.

—Sólo deja que lo intente, por favor. Puedo explicarle como han pasado las cosas. Quizás esté en alguna cafetería cercana. O camino a Westerville. —Kurt niega.

—Le he enviado un mensaje a Wes para que se comunique conmigo si Blaine va a Dalton.

—Aun así creo que debo hablar con él. —Finn bufa molesto.

—Créeme, hombre, ahora lo que menos necesita Blaine es verte a ti o ver a Kurt. Seguramente quiere estar solo.

—Sólo déjenme hacer esto.

Sé que es una estupidez buscar a Blaine para hablar con él pero necesito salir de aquí con cualquier pretexto. No soporto estar frente a Kurt después de mirarme como hace un momento; y hacía meses que Finn no me llamaba por mi apellido. Todo esto está empezando a pesarme; necesito salir de aquí y mantenerme ocupado en otra cosa, aunque tal vez esa otra cosa implique que me rompan la cara. Y con razón.

* * *

><p>He manejado un buen rato, el sol ya empieza a ocultarse y de Blaine, ni sus luces. Lo he buscado en el Starbucks cercano a McKinley, después he ido cafetería por cafetería, me he acercado hasta el parque y ahora estoy en la carretera manejando hacia Westerville lo más rápido que puedo. En realidad, esto no se trata de Blaine, se trata de alejarme de Lima, de Kurt, del club Glee en pleno, de mis padres y de todos mis problemas. En el fondo quiero encontrar a Blaine para que me haga daño, porque lo merezco, o porque lo necesito.<p>

Creo que debería pasar de Blaine y manejar hasta Columbus, quizá entrar en algún bar gay y… ¿Y qué? No tengo ni idea de qué podría buscar en un lugar así. ¿Un buen polvo? No, sólo olvidarme de que soy Dave Karofsky de Lima, Ohio, un ex matón enamorado de su ex víctima y con unos padres a punto de divorciarse porque soy gay.

Detengo mi camioneta unos metros delante de un gran anuncio de Magno con su característico toro. Entre los matorrales alcanzo a distinguir un coche. Me echo hacia atrás y, efectivamente, es un automóvil, para ser exactos un _Lexus hybrid_, y sé muy bien a quién pertenece incluso antes de bajar de mi camioneta; cuando lo hago, cualquier sombra de duda se me despeja, cerca del faro izquierdo hay una pegatina con el logo de _Ray-ban_, una de las marcas favoritas de Blaine.

Hay un pequeño camino entre los matorrales, lo sigo y me lo encuentro sentado en un montículo de piedra mirando hacia la gran nada que hay frente a él, porque lo único interesante es un campo inmenso de color verde que va oscureciéndose conforme el sol se sigue ocultando.

¿Cómo puedo empezar esta conversación? En realidad no tenía pensado encontrarlo de verdad. Vaya, estaba tan perdido que no pensé que la consecuencia sería hablar con él y no sólo liarnos a golpes o algo así. Me acerco cauteloso pero Blaine de inmediato gira su cabeza y me ve.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —Su voz es profunda, no sé si ha llorado pero espero que no.

—Quiero hablar contigo de lo que has visto. Era… —Se pone de pie y me enfrenta. Puede que mida veinte centímetros menos y que con su complexión no sea competencia pero aun así esta frente a mí encarándome con valor.

—Un beso. Kurt te estaba besando. Básicamente se subió a ti para hacerlo. —Humedezco mi labio inferior. No sé qué decirle.

—No fue culpa de Kurt. Él sólo estaba reconfortándome por todos mis problemas y yo me he aprovechado de eso. —Él ríe levemente.

—Claro, claro. Y seguramente obligaste a Kurt a que te abrazara de la forma en la que lo hizo. —Sus ojos me muestran toda la ira que siente en este momento. —¡Dejémonos de tonterías! Kurt te ha besado porque quería. Ahora él puede correr a los brazos de su sueño húmedo: un gran jugador de futbol americano gay, bueno y amable. Kurt encuentra en ti todo lo que en realidad le gusta. Sólo has necesitado salir del armario para volverte ¡el jodido hombre perfecto! Resulta que no eres un estúpido deportista de mierda; cantas, bailas, eres inteligente y cariñoso, tu padre te adora, tu hermana te adora, Finn te adora, Burt y Carol sólo tienen buenas palabras para ti y tu familia... Y yo ya estoy harto de que me crean el perfecto chico gay. Kurt piensa que yo tengo todas las respuestas cuando la verdad es que estoy tan perdido como él. ¿Sabes lo que es competir contra toda tu estúpida masculinidad, en todos los malditos sentidos? —Blaine me grita lo último presionado su dedo índice contra mi pecho. Yo respiro forzadamente, quiero calmarme. Cierro los puños para canalizar la ira que empieza a despertarse en mí de una forma casi animal. —Eres una perfecta oda al hombre dominante y tienes todo lo necesario para atraer a Kurt. Todo. Hasta comparten el increíble amor de sus padres.

No puedo evitar sujetar con fuerza la chaqueta Blaine y empotrarlo contra uno de los árboles que están a nuestro lado. _Encantador_ ha estado metiendo el dedo en la herida, lo que menos quería era hablar de mi familia pero a él eso no ha parecido importarle. Lo miró con coraje. Él qué puede saber de mi familia.

—No te atrevas a decir que soy perfecto. Ni siquiera pienses que todo me ha salido bien después de salir del armario porque no tienes ni idea. —Lo presiono aún más fuerte contra el árbol. —¡Mi madre cree que soy un monstruo, mis padres están a punto del divorcio por mi culpa y cada beso con Kurt amplía la distancia entre nosotros porque él jamás podrá olvidarse de todo lo que le hice! ¿Crees que eso es perfecto? Tú, maldito _hobbit_ galán de mierda.

—Hijo de puta.

_Encantador_ golpea mi costado derecho con el puño cerrado y estoy casi seguro de que es con todo lo que tiene. De inmediato, siento un dolor agudo; el muy imbécil me ha golpeado justo en la costilla flotante donde la fisura aún se resiente. Caigo de rodillas al suelo, he perdido la respiración pero aun así intento recuperarme. _Encantador_ no me da tregua y me golpea en el rostro haciéndome caer.

Cuando quiere alejarse, yo alcanzo a sujetarlo de las piernas y lo tiro al suelo. La cabeza de _Encantador _rebota cuando choca con la tierra firme; queda desorientado y aprovecho eso para tomarme un respiro. Me arrastro para colocarme encima de él; todo mi cuerpo lo cubre. Fácilmente podría retorcer su cuello y nadie lo sabría pero no soy un asesino, simplemente quiero hacerle tragar sus palabras. _Encantador_ hablándome de perfección, el jodido _hobbit_ burlándose de mí. Le doy un puñetazo que le abre el labio.

Cuando quiero levantarme, _Encantador_ me vuelve a dar un buen golpe en las costillas. Ruedo y caigo de espaldas. ¡Joder, cómo duele! _Encantador _sube a mi cadera y yo me espabilo de inmediato. Intenta golpearme el rostro pero alcanzo a detener su segundo puñetazo. Lo sujeto de las muñecas con tanta fuerza que sé que le dejaré los dedos impresos en la piel. _Encantador _se defiende, quiere soltarse de mi agarre e intenta darme un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero lo detengo fácilmente con los muslos.

De pronto, algo que no me esperaba sucede. Blaine echa los hombros hacia atrás e inclina lo suficiente su cabeza como para besarme. Sus labios están calientes y saben a sangre. Sé muy bien que éste no es un beso como los anteriores que he tenido con Kurt, aquí hay rabia, frustración y algo más que no alcanzo a descubrir, porque Blaine escoge justo ese momento para morder mi labio inferior haciéndome sangrar de inmediato.

Sujeto con más fuerza sus muñecas y luego mis manos van a su pelo; el cabello engominado se siente raro al tacto. Profundizo el beso mordiendo en el proceso la herida de su labio inundando más nuestras bocas de ese sabor ferroso. Mis manos viajan por su espalda presionándose con la suficiente fuerza como para marcarlo. La cadera de Blaine se mueve sobre la mía y siento su excitación creciendo.

En ese momento me congelo. Hace un momento quería ahorcar a Blaine. ¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo ni siquiera pensar en follar con él? Me separo de inmediato de su cuerpo arrojándolo con mucha fuerza hacia el suelo y me levanto con una agilidad muy poco común en las personas de mi complexión. Mi respiración es insuficiente, necesito irme de aquí, huir de nuevo. Corro hasta mi camioneta y sé que Blaine viene detrás de mí pero no quiero hablar con él ni seguir con la pelea, o lo que sea que fuera eso que estábamos haciendo y que ahora mismo quiero olvidar.

Levanto los seguros del coche y me subo sin ni siquiera detenerme a mirar a Blaine. Arranco la camioneta, la echo un poco para atrás y luego entro a la carretera de nuevo casi chocando un pequeño sedán que venía por ella, pero no me importa. Acelero todo lo que puedo sin pensar exactamente adónde quiero ir.

* * *

><p>Blaine observa como la camioneta de Dave se pierde en la distancia, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y baja los parpados pesadamente. Y también se pregunta qué coño acaba de pasar. No sabe si le estaba reclamando a Karofsky por besar a Kurt por las razones adecuadas. Lo único que sabe es que está hecho un lío y que no tiene ni idea de con quien hablar.<p>

Su padre no es opción; él, mientras no tenga relación con _el asunto gay_ de su hijo, es feliz. Su madre está demasiado ocupada haciendo obras benéficas en Westerville como para pensar en su hijo y sus necesidades. Blaine siempre recuerda con un poco de amargura la sonrisa tonta que su madre le dio cuando les dijo que era gay. Para ella mejor, así no tendría que preocuparse porque la llamaran abuela. Se lo había dicho en tono de broma pero Blaine sabía muy bien que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Lo que sí es una terrible verdad es que Blaine está solo a pesar de estar tan acompañado, y a pesar también del avasallador _encanto _que Dave siempre le recuerda que tiene. No hay nadie a quien pueda acudir con sus problemas y su abuelo, aunque lo ama, no es una opción. ¿Cómo hablarle a su querido abuelo de lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿Qué podría pensar de él o qué le podría decir?

Blaine piensa que es curioso cómo siempre termina siendo el tipo que aconseja y al que las personas recurren. Cargó sin querer con todo el peso de los _Warblers_ en Dalton; claro, era más sencillo que el fracaso recayera en una única persona y por eso los solos siempre terminaban siendo para él. Kurt ,en un principio, vio en él a un gurú de la homosexualidad, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era más que otro adolescente lleno de dudas. Su primera experiencia saliendo con un chico había sido con uno que aún estaba en el armario, Jeremiah, y ahora Dave no hace más que confundirlo aún más. O él se confunde con Dave, ni siquiera eso lo tiene claro.

¿A quién recurre la persona que siempre aconseja para encontrar un consejo? Blaine ríe sin quererlo, porque en realidad siempre se tiene que mostrar sereno, feliz, _cool_ a pesar de estar peor que un naufrago en medio del gran océano.

Blaine se limpia la boca con los puños de la chaqueta y luego sube a su coche. Aún está a tiempo para llegar a casa; tal vez dormir en su habitación le aclare las cosas, o por lo menos eso espera.

Al llegar, Blaine ve la luz de la sala encendida; sabe muy bien quién es la única persona en toda esa mansión que podría estar ahí leyendo al lado de su fiel amigo Otto. Entra y espera que su abuelo no note su presencia; en ocasiones eso sucede, sobre todo cuando su abuelo está entretenido en la lectura de un buen libro, sin embargo, esta vez Blaine no tiene tanta suerte. En cuanto cruza la estancia, _Otto,_ el pastor alemán de su abuelo, ladra y corre contento hacia él.

—Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo has estado? —Blaine acaricia el lomo del animal que sigue ladrando tranquilo.

Sentado en el sillón más cómodo de la sala está Daniel Anderson, el abuelo de Blaine. Tiene un libro grueso y seguramente antiquísimo entre las manos. Viste un traje azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y la corbata que Blaine le regaló la ultima Navidad. A pesar de sus casi setenta y siete años, el abuelo Daniel sigue cuidando su aspecto, aunque las entradas en su pelo gris y blanco ya son más que evidentes. Tras el bigote, Blaine puede notar que el labio superior de su abuelo se eleva para formar una leve sonrisa.

—¿Blaine? Pensé que no vendrías hasta el fin de semana. —Su abuelo deja sobre la mesa el libro que había estado leyendo. Blaine intenta que su rostro no se vea.

—Olvidé un libro y he venido a por él. —El abuelo Daniel se levanta de su sillón favorito y Blaine da un paso hacia la izquierda intentando que la iluminación ayude a ocultar sus heridas.

—Es tarde. No pensarás regresar a Lima. ¿O sí? —Su abuelo se acerca un poco más. Esta vez Blaine no tiene el valor de alejarse.

—No, pensaba quedarme aquí. —El abuelo Daniel sonríe y toma la barbilla de Blaine para que éste lo encare.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con algún animal salvaje? ¿Un oso tal vez? —A pesar de todo, Blaine le devuelve la sonrisa a su abuelo.

—Algo así. —El abuelo Daniel le pasa el brazo por los hombros y lo lleva hasta la sala.

—Cuéntame que ha pasado. —Blaine suspira profundamente. En realidad no sabe si hablar con su abuelo. No será cómodo para él tener esa conversación pero al mismo tiempo se da cuenta de que no tiene muchas opciones. También con Wes sería completamente incomodo y nada fructífero; a pesar de ser un buen amigo, Wes no tiene todas las respuestas.

—No creo que…

El abuelo Daniel camina hasta el pequeño bar y sirve dos brandys. En ese momento Blaine se da cuenta de que están completamente solos. Seguramente sus padres estarán en alguna cena benéfica para algún colectivo desvalido de Westerville, o simplemente habrán salido a cenar con algún rico miembro de la sociedad, eventos ambos que molestan a su abuelo por estar llenos de gente hipócrita. A Blaine le divertía mucho ver como su madre tenía que aguantar los arranques de sinceridad del abuelo Daniel; a fin de cuentas, el abuelo era el dueño de todo, _el señor Anderson,_ por lo menos hasta que muera. Pero Blaine no quiere pensar en eso, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Bébelo poco a poco mientras me cuentas. Tal vez te sorprenda y te entienda más de lo que crees.

Al final Blaine sucumbe ante el ofrecimiento y le va contando todo poco a poco. Observa a su abuelo sonrojarse levemente cuando le habla del beso con Dave. Blaine no pierde de vista que su abuelo, aun vistiendo trajes italianos a medida, no deja de ser un hombre de campo, un hombre que sabe utilizar armas, usaba vaqueros y lazaba toros. Su abuelo Daniel es básicamente un _John Wayne_ cualquiera. Y está ahí, haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar los deslices sentimentales de su único nieto, que para colmo resulta ser gay. Una oleada de amor golpea el pecho de Blaine en ese momento. Su abuelo es maravilloso.

—Y, básicamente, eso es todo abuelo. —El abuelo Daniel se termina la copa de brandy y luego parece pensar un poco en qué decir. Blaine lo mira, su abuelo siempre es así de analítico para todo, hasta _Otto_ lo sabe, y se mantiene echado a los pies de su amo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—¿Sabes, hijo? La juventud es maravillosa en muchos sentidos: puede darte el valor para liarte a golpes con un chico de casi el doble de tu tamaño —Blaine le sonríe a su abuelo. —pero también tiene un gran inconveniente, ustedes los jóvenes quieren encontrar una explicación para todo sin darse cuenta de que muchas cosas no la tienen, ni siquiera para viejos como yo. —Blaine frunce ligeramente el ceño ante las palabras de su abuelo.

—No te entiendo.

—Que sufres de más, chico. No tienes por qué cargar con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, nadie te pide que tengas todas las respuestas. Has vivido cosas que jamás debiste pasar. Salir del colegio donde estudiabas por el abuso de tus compañeros no es algo que debiste vivir, hijo, pero te tocó, y eso te dio una enseñanza, igual que ser gay te dio otra. Pero nunca debiste sufrir por ello, ¿comprendes? Es cierto que los malos tragos nos dan experiencias pero no nos dan toda la sabiduría del mundo. Aún te falta mucho camino, hijo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Pero dejarás de liarte a golpes con _osos salvajes_ y empezarás a hablar. Por lo que me has dicho Kurt y tú están igual de perdidos, y si siguen así terminarán por confundir a ese otro chico. Tú eres un muchacho dialogante, déjale los golpes a hombres iracundos como yo.

—¿Y si terminamos?

—Asegúrate de haberlo hecho por las razones correctas y no para quitarte la culpa. ¿Entiendes? —Blaine asiente.

—Yo… No sé, abuelo. Es que los dos son tan diferentes y…

—Ey, ey. Nada de eso por ahora. En lugar de buscar explicaciones deberías intentar controlar esa angustia y esa ansiedad casi compulsiva que sientes por querer arreglarlo todo. Respira, hijo, esto no es más que el principio de tu vida. Ya has descubierto que te gusta el chocolate —Blaine eleva una de sus cejas. —, ahora sólo tienes que descubrir qué tipo de chocolate, si el amargo o el dulce. ¿Vale?

—Vale. —Hay un momento de silencio en el que nada más se escuchan los leves jadeos de _Otto_. Blaine se termina de golpe lo que aún le resta del brandy en la copa. —Gracias, abuelo. —El abuelo Daniel sonríe y se pone de pie acompañado de su perro.

—De nada. Ahora cenemos algo ligero y luego cada quien a su cuarto. Mañana te tendrás que levantar muy temprano para irte a Lima.

Blaine asiente de nuevo y camina con su abuelo y _Otto_ hasta el comedor. Aún tiene en la cabeza sus palabras, le gusta el chocolate, claro, pero, ¿y si no puede decidirse entre el amargo y el dulce?

* * *

><p>Estoy manejando como un loco, ni siquiera quiero saber a qué velocidad voy, sólo sé que quiero alejarme de todo lo que está pasando. No sé cómo pero termino en la granja que el abuelo Pete me heredó.<p>

Antes de bajar del coche recibo dos mensajes de texto. El primero es de Azimio preguntándome dónde estoy, y no me queda más remedio que contestarle. El segundo es de Kurt preguntándome por Blaine, pero no tengo fuerzas contestarle. Sin pensar, le envió un mensaje a mi papá diciéndole que dormiré con Azimio. Sé de antemano que mi viejo no me dirá que no. Después de eso apago mi móvil y cierro los ojos unos segundos, pero de inmediato vienen a mi mente las imágenes de lo sucedido hace un par de horas.

Abro los ojos y miro mi rostro en el retrovisor; aún tengo rastros de sangre en la boca. Saber por qué está ahí provoca que el estomago se me revuelva. Bajo de inmediato de la camioneta y me dejo caer de rodillas sobre la tierra. Ése no era yo, ése no puedo ser yo, he estado a punto de… Y ni siquiera ha sido porque Blaine me gustara, simplemente quería hacerle daño, y hacerme daño.

Me levanto y doy un golpe con el puño en carrocería de la camioneta abollando la superficie. Estoy un buen tiempo ahí parado con el puño derecho casi enterrado en la carrocería de mi Tacoma. Me obligo a arrastrarme hasta el pórtico de la casa y me siento. Hace un poco de frío pero lo necesito para aclarar mi mente y que todo deje de ser rojo. Estar aquí me recuerda a mi madre, me recuerda que el divorcio puede ser inminente, y eso me duele.

De pronto veo los faros de un vehículo que viene hacia mí. Por un segundo tengo miedo pero después me doy cuenta de que justo en este momento soy capaz de romperle la cara a cualquiera que pretenda desequilibrar mi inestable autocontrol. Paradójico, ¿no? El vehículo se detiene al lado de mi camioneta, apaga las luces y, justo cuando estoy a punto de decir que es propiedad privada, veo que es Azimio con un mohín de disgusto pintado en el rostro.

—¿Azimio?

—Sí, claro que soy yo. ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A la reina de Inglaterra? —Mi amigo camina hasta el pórtico y se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No te dije donde estaba para que vinieras a buscarme.

—Lo sé, pero tú, pendejo egoísta, apagaste el móvil y me preocupé por ti.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. —Azimio asiente mirando hacia todos lados.

—Está bastante descuidada la propiedad de tus abuelos, ¿no crees? —En cuanto lo menciona me percato de que tiene toda la razón del mundo. Hay hierba crecida, el alambrado que limitaba la casa del terreno está cayéndose y, no alcanzo a verla bien por la escasa luz pero, estoy seguro de que la pequeña caballeriza está inservible.

—Deberíamos limpiar este lugar. —Azmio lo dice como si no estuviéramos en mitad de la noche.

—¿Ahora? —Mi amigo se encoge en hombros.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? —Niego de inmediato. —Bien, esperemos que aún funcionen las luces de la granja porque si no tú y yo no vamos a ver lo que estamos haciendo. —No puedo ocultar mi alegría. Por primera vez en la noche mi amigo Azimio me da un pretexto para no pensar en mis problemas.

Azimio se quita la chaqueta y yo me levanto a ver si las luces que dan al campo aún iluminan. Para nuestra sorpresa, lo hacen. Vamos al cobertizo y cada quien toma lo necesario para empezar con la limpieza. Lo primero es acabar con la maleza que está alrededor. En completo silencio, empezamos nuestra tarea autoimpuesta. Al cabo de un rato, el dolor en mi tórax es molesto y Azimio se da cuenta; me pregunta si estoy bien y yo le digo que sí porque no quiero dejar de sentir la paz que tengo en este momento. Casi sin darnos cuenta ya tenemos un buen pedazo de tierra completamente limpio. Azimio escoge ese justo momento para preguntarme que me ha pasado. Mientras trabajamos empiezo a contarle y al terminar él no dice nada, simplemente sigue a lo suyo, y yo se lo agradezco. Cuando el dolor de mi tórax comienza a sofocarme sé que es el momento de parar.

—Necesito descansar un segundo —jadeo sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué te duele? —Casi sin aliento, camino de nuevo hasta el pórtico y me dejo caer pesadamente. Traigo los vaqueros llenos de tierra y hierba y mi camiseta está sucia y con manchas de sangre. —Te dio duro el _hobbit,_ ¿cierto?

—Lo del pómulo y el labio es soportable, pero fue muy inteligente y me dio justo en las costillas. —Azimio me sonríe.

—¿Traes algún medicamento?

—En la guantera de la camioneta. —Azimio va hacia los vehículos y yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Debe de ser muy tarde porque tengo sueño. Mi amigo regresa y me entrega las pastillas junto con un jugo. —¿Y esto?

—Lo saqué de mi hielera especial para momentos de urgencia. Está llena de _coolers_ pero también tenía este jugo perdido. —Me tomo las pastillas y me bebo casi la mitad del jugo. —Deberías de alejarte de ellos.

—No pienso salir con Teddy, si es lo que quieres. Esto no es una novela y no voy a andar con alguien sólo para utilizarlo de barrera en contra de nadie más.

—No digo que salgas con Teddy, digo que te alejes de ellos. No sé pero, por lo que veo, ellos sólo te están confundiendo, y eso es lo menos que necesitas ahora. Estas pasando por mucho, _Grizzly._ —Sé lo que quiere decirme Azimio pero no puedo alejarme de Kurt o de Blaine. Estamos en el club Glee y para alejarme de ellos tendría que dejarlo, y eso es algo que no quiero hacer. —Bueno, yo no soy el experto, háblalo con tu loquero, él seguramente te dará mejores consejos. —Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. No me atrevo a mirar mi reloj; sé que es muy tarde. —Deberíamos venir algún día a arreglar todo esto. Este lugar puede ser bueno para unas vacaciones. Si mal no recuerdo al fondo hay un río, ¿no? —Asiento, Azimio y yo llegamos a venir juntos aquí cuando éramos niños.

—Sí, recuerdo que hay uno. —Me tomo un momento para respirar. —Creo que tienes razón, debo cuidar este lugar.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien. —Azimio me lo dice tímido. Es la primera vez que mi amigo me dice algo así. —Se llama Alice y es de décimo grado. Parece que dejar de ser un matón me ha conseguido cierto éxito con las chicas.

—Me da gusto por ti.

—Oye, vamos a mi casa. No nos podemos quedar aquí, seguramente la casa también estará hecha polvo.

Creo que nunca podré agradecerle a Azimio su cariño y su amistad sincera. Cuando llegamos a su casa y nos duchamos sólo faltan un par de horas para ir a clase, pero él no se queja. Cada día me doy cuenta de que debo valorar más todo lo que tengo, todo el cariño que me rodea.

* * *

><p>Santana observa a Dave caminando al lado de Azimio por el pasillo. Su amigo tiene un golpe en el pómulo derecho y un corte en el labio inferior. ¿Qué ha podido pasarle? Santana sabe que se pasó tres pueblos al decirle a Dave que era un débil cuando está luchando por salir adelante después de asumir su sexualidad, pero para ella es muy difícil ir y pedir disculpas. La primera vez que lo hizo fue porque sacaría provecho de conocer por qué Dave Karofsky había salido del armario. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, si ella se disculpa es porque debe hacerlo.<p>

Cierra su casillero y se encuentra con los azules ojos de Brittany mirándola de forma somnolienta, como siempre. Santana quisiera tener el valor, lo ha pensado muchas veces pero no puede. De verdad que no puede hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Brittany se encoge de hombros.

—Pareces triste. Cuando estoy triste me gusta acariciar a _Lord Tubbington_ ,aunque ahora no nos llevamos muy bien porque sigue fumando. —Santana ríe un poco.

—Puedes darme un abrazo, yo no fumo como _Lord Tubbington_.

—Lo sé. —Brittany estrecha a Santana en un gran abrazo. Ella quisiera prolongar un poco más esa sensación pero no le está permitido. —¿Algún día podrás decirlo?

—Trabajo en ello, Britt.

—Ey, hermosa. ¿Nos vamos? —Brittany se separa de ella y sonríe a Artie.

—Hola. —Se dan un beso tierno y luego Brittany empuja un poco la silla de Artie. —Nos vemos más tarde. —Con una gran sonrisa Brittany se aleja de allí.

Santana va de clase en clase con la cabeza llena de dudas. No soporta a su _novio_ Moore, es un idiota de categoría; debió buscar mejor. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? De todos los estúpidos jugadores de McKinley escogió al más idiota pero, sobre todo, al más pesado. Para su última clase Santana ya tiene una fuerte jaqueca. Al llegar al salón de ensayo recuerda que esa clase la comparte con Dave.

Cuando entra inmediatamente se percata del lenguaje corporal de sus compañeros del club Glee. Dave no se había separando en todo el día de Azimio, incluso se habían sentado juntos. Kurt y Blaine no habían estado alrededor de Dave como siempre; por primera vez en esos meses la pareja perfecta no tenía contacto con su mascota oso _Grizzly_. Extraño, muy extraño. Y también es extraño que Blaine Anderson no haya dado señales de vida en todo el día.

Santana observa divertida las miradas que Kurt y Dave se dan sin que ni uno y ni el otro se den cuenta. Esos dos se traen un rollito que va más allá de un beso por compasión. Hay _algo,_ pero ambos se resisten a la pasión; con lo sencillo que es cuando sabes lo que te gusta. ¿Por qué Kurt no puede aceptar que le quiere arrancar la ropa a Dave y convertirlo en su esclavo sexual?

Más tarde, cuando todos entran al club Glee, Santana nota como Dave se sienta alejado de los chicos de nuevo. Finn y él no tienen su habitual conversación absurda sobre videojuegos. Blaine también ha llegado y se ha puesto a hablar con el señor Schu.

—Bien, chicos. Escuchemos a Blaine, que nos trae una canción de un grupo diferente. —Santana se da cuenta de que el rostro de Blaine tiene evidentes marcas de una lucha. Eso aclara que le ha pasado a Dave, seguramente ha tenido un encuentro bastante intenso con Blaine _Potter_ Anderson.

Blaine toma la guitarra y empieza a tocar las primeras notas de _Wonderwall_. Por arte de magia tiene la atención de todos en el salón de ensayos. De toda la música escrita hasta hoy, Santana jamás se imagino que Blaine escogería algo así.

_Today is gonna be the day  
>That they're gonna throw it back to you,<br>By now you should have somehow  
>Realised what you gotta do<br>I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do  
>About you now<em>

Santana sigue la mirada de Blaine y, asombrada, abre la boca. Blaine alterna su mirada entre Dave y Kurt. Es como sí… Carajo. No puede ser.

_Back beat, the word is on the street  
>That the fire in your heart is out,<br>I'm sure you've heard it all before,  
>But you never really had a doubt<br>I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do  
>About you now<em>

Kurt está ligeramente sonrojado y Dave observa intensamente a Blaine casi sin respirar. Santana puede sentir toda la tensión en el cuerpo de Karofsky. Siempre es poderosa la ira que Dave _Grizzly_ Karofsky puede proyectar, pero Santana puede percibir en su mirada algo más, algo que quizás Blaine esté buscando.

_And all the roads we have are winding  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>There are many things that i would like to say to you  
>But I don't know how<br>_

El que Santana sea una perra despiadada le da ciertas percepciones superiores a las del resto, y que le quiten sus prótesis de silicona si entre esos chicos no se está gestando el trío más caliente de todo McKinley y seguramente la fantasía de más de un chico gay. ¡Joder, el porno que podría hacer con ellos!

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all  
>You're my wonder wall<em>

Antes de que Santana gire un poco sus ojos para mirar a Brittany se percata de la mirada que Blaine le lanza a Dave, o a Kurt. Maldice para sus adentros cuando se da cuenta de que por el lugar en el que están sentados los chicos no puede saber del todo quien es el objetivo principal. Aunque Santana sabe que bien podría ser para los dos.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
>And all the lights that light the way are blinding<br>There are many things that I would like to say to you  
>But I don't know how<em>

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<em>

Definitivamente algo había pasado entre esos tres. Santana se pregunta si ellos van a poder con eso que les está pasando. A pesar de todo, no quiere que Dave sufra, y menos ahora que está empezando a encontrar su verdadera identidad. ¿Y si el _hobbit_ de bolsillo sólo estuviera jugando para alejarlo de Kurt? No, claro que no. Blaine _El Elegido_ Anderson es demasiado bueno como para hacer algo así.

Cuando termina el ensayo, Dave sale pintando del salón. Santana intenta rezagarse lo suficiente cuando ve que Kurt jala a Blaine y le dice _tenemos que hablar_

—Aquí no, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

—¿Para quién fue esa canción, Blaine? —Santana no puede escuchar la respuesta porque Puck y Lauren hacen ruido al entrar de nuevo al salón de ensayos.

En ese momento, Blaine y Kurt salen del club Glee y Santana pierde su oportunidad para saber a dónde va todo eso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Voy por un camino bastante empedrado pero espero que les guste porque vienen muchas cosas para este fic ^^.<strong>

**La canción de hoy es _Wonderwall_ de _Oasis_ (una de las bandas favoritas de _Matthew Lewis, Tom Felton y Daniel Radcliffe_, que no tiene nada que ver pero es un dato interesante ¿no?). Para mí una de las mejores rolas de los noventas y una de las grandes bandas de todos los tiempos.**

**Para quien leyó _Little lion man_ y les gusto, les aviso que el lunes tendrán un nuevo capítulo. De tal forma que nos veremos en ese fic todos los lunes ^^.**

**Mil gracias para mi maravillosa beta _Winter_ que sin ella nada de esto sería igual.**

**Un abrazote y nos vemos el lunes con _Little lion man_ y el viernes con _Somebody to love._**


	9. Chapter 9

_En algún lugar de un gran país  
>Olvidaron construir<br>Un hogar donde no queme el sol  
>Y al nacer no haya que morir<br>Un silbido cruza el pueblo  
>Y se ve, un jinete<br>Que se marcha con el viento  
>Mientras grita<br>Que no va a volver_

**En algún lugar, Duncan dhu**

* * *

><p>Blaine le da un trago largo a su <em>latte<em> mientras Kurt lo mira intensamente. Es el momento de la verdad y no les queda otra que encontrar la forma de aclarar lo que les está pasando. A Blaine le gustaría poder contestar con facilidad a Kurt su pregunta sobre la canción, pero ni él mismo sabe exactamente qué es lo que quería conseguir cantándola.

—¿Entonces, Blaine? —Blaine entiende perfectamente la molestia de Kurt pero le brinca un poco que justo en ese momento no recuerde que él también está en una mala posición.

—Kurt , hoy es el día en que tenemos que aclarar todo lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros y… Dave. —Kurt se tensa y sus ojos azules se clavan en los de Blaine.

—¿Tenemos? —Kurt levanta una de sus cejas y Blaine suspira de nuevo. — ¿Has tenido algo más que una pelea con David? —Toma otro trago de su _latte_ y la decisión de encontrar la luz en esta situación.

—Ayer, cuando nos encontramos, evidentemente peleamos y, en un momento de esa lucha, terminamos en el suelo. Cuando estaba encima de él —Kurt hace un mohín de asombro. — le di el golpe del pómulo. Dave me detuvo sujetándome de las muñecas y luego bloqueó un lindo rodillazo que iba directo a su entrepierna. En el calor de momento yo… Lo besé. —Kurt abre la boca con una mueca de asombro total. —Y él me correspondió durante un momento. —Kurt boquea por unos segundos.

—Tú nos viste besándonos, ¿y luego vas y lo besas? —Blaine ríe sólo por lo incomoda que resulta la situación.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya estamos hablando de que los dos, en cierta forma, nos besamos con alguien más. O, mejor dicho, con alguien en especial. —Kurt parece recapitular las palabras de Blaine. Luego desvía la mirada por un segundo para después encarar a Blaine.

—Lo siento. Tú estás aquí, frente a mí, diciéndome que besaste a David, mientras yo me comporto como si fuera el chico perfecto. —Blaine observa como Kurt traga con dificultad; no puede evitar tomarle con cariño la mano que descansa sobre la mesa.

—Bien, ¿ahora podemos hablar? —Kurt asiente. — Lo que pasó entre Dave y yo fue muy distinto a lo que vi en el auditorio. Dave y tú estaban besándose como si… —Para Blaine es difícil hablar de eso. A pesar de todo quiere a Kurt. —Ustedes tenían un _algo_ en ese beso. —Kurt se sonroja levemente y eso le duele a Blaine. Claro que hay un _algo_ entre ellos.

—¿Por qué dices que fue distinto entre ustedes? Se besaron y…

—La naturaleza del beso fue muy distinta. Creo que ambos sabemos que Dave está enamorado de ti. —Kurt traga con dificultad de nuevo. —Lo que pasó anoche entre él y yo vino más del lado _salvaje_. Dave y yo queríamos hacernos daño; nos dijimos muchas cosas y cada una fue peor que la anterior.

—Pero, no entiendo. ¿Por qué se besaron, entonces? —Esta vez es Blaine quien baja la mirada.

—Porque a veces las personas no podemos razonar, y porque hay muchas formas de lastimarse. —Guarda silencio un momento porque lo que dirá a continuación no será bueno. —Dave y yo pudimos haber follado anoche. —Kurt abre de nuevo la boca, completamente asombrado —En ese momento formaba parte de causarnos una gran pena el uno al otro.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Es tu forma de decirme que te va el sexo rudo o que eres masoquista? —Blaine exhala mientras cierra los ojos. Kurt en modo perra no es algo que le guste enfrentar.

—Kurt, por favor, sabes que no estamos bien. Antes que pareja, tú y yo somos amigos; hace tiempo que debimos hablar de _esto. _—Kurt asiente de nuevo. Blaine lo ve respirar profundamente.

—¿Vamos a terminar? —Blaine se sorprende con la pregunta. En realidad, no sabe que decirle. Por un lado está el hecho de que Dave sí ama a Kurt y que, al parecer, Kurt también está interesando. Por otro lado, Blaine no quiere dejar a Kurt porque lo quiere, pero también hay algo con Dave.

—Creo que debemos retroceder un poco, Kurt. Sé que te quiero, sé que tú me quieres, pero también sientes algo por Dave y no lo puedes negar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sientes algo por él? —Blaine sabía que en algún momento Kurt le iba a hacer esa pregunta y la única forma de contestarle es con la verdad.

—No lo sé, Kurt. Es que aún no alcanzo a comprender si sólo es atracción por ser otro chico gay fuera del armario. Dave y yo tenemos gustos similares en algunas cosas: los videojuegos, los deportes y _tú._ —Kurt ríe en ese momento, al igual que Blaine. —Lo siento, no tenía que haberlo dicho. En realidad no sé qué me pasa con Dave.

—Yo tampoco. Y sé que esto va más allá de todo lo egoísta que puedo ser pero te quiero conmigo.

—¿Tanto como a él?

—No lo sé. —Esta vez es Blaine el único que ríe.

—Está bien. —Los dos se miran sin decir nada pero Blaine sabe que Kurt no está tranquilo. Casi espera su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Se supone que los dos iremos tras de David Karofsky ahora como si fuera una de las señoritas Dashwood? —Blaine ríe de nuevo en ese momento.

—Claro que no. Mira, ahora por lo menos los dos estamos conscientes de lo que pasa: tú no me quieres lejos de ti y yo no te quiero lejos de mí. Sé que tenemos cosas que resolver pero sólo debemos darnos un respiro, tal vez así las cosas que pasan con Dave se aclaren.

—Te le dije una vez y te lo repito, _nunca te diré adiós, Blaine_.

—Lo sé. Aunque ambos estemos así, lo sé. Ahora tenemos que hablar con Dave; creo que ambos hemos alcanzado un grado de amistad con él más que suficiente como para hablarle de esta conversación, ¿no crees? —Kurt niega.

—Él se culpará de todo esto. Además, ni Finn ni yo nos portamos muy bien con él después del…

—¿Beso? Imagino que a Finn no le gustó para nada la idea de verte con Dave.

—De hecho piensa que David se acercó a mí para lastimarme. Ya sabes, para causar problemas entre tú y yo. —Blaine asiente mientras regresa a su olvidado _latte_. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que su mano sigue entrelazada con la de Kurt. Ése es un gesto peligroso para una pareja gay en Lima, Ohio, pero justo en ese momento no le preocupa.

—¿Sabes algo de lo que pasó entre Dave y su madre hace un par de días? —Kurt niega.

—Seguramente Santana lo sabe. Hasta hace poco parecían siameses y no se separaban para nada. —Blaine intenta pasar por alto el tono semiceloso de Kurt. —Independientemente de todo lo que nos está pasando no hemos sido muy buenos amigos, y no lo digo sólo por David. Debimos hablar de esto cuando empezó, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero las cosas no siempre pasan como deberían.

—Blaine, no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotros.

—No los habrá. Hay que buscar la forma de hablar con Dave sin que mute en _Némesis. _—Kurt eleva su ceja derecha. —Chiste de _gamers_, cariño.

—Oh, Blaine, por Gaga que te quiero.

* * *

><p>En días como hoy me pregunto si en algún momento de mi vida podré encontrar la paz que tanto anhelo. Tal vez Azimio tenga razón y deba empezar a salir con alguien, por lo menos con su primo Teddy, pero una voz dentro de mí me dice que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Amo a Kurt, ¿qué caso tiene herir a alguien más por ello?<p>

Jamás debí interponerme entre Blaine y Kurt. Ahora ellos deben de estar terminando por mi culpa y Blaine probablemente esté sufriendo. El pobre tipo se cambió de escuela y dejó su casa y sus amigos sólo para venir detrás de Kurt, y resulta que su chico termina besándose con el ex matón neandertal. Todo habría sido más fácil si Blaine fuera un idiota y no el gran tipo que es.

Me doy cuenta de que casi he terminado de limpiar yo solo la granja. Todo el cuerpo me duele y respiro un poco forzado; estoy casi seguro de que tendré que hablar con mi tía sobre el dolor en mi tórax, pero ahora eso no me importa mucho. Estar aquí y trabajar duro me da mucha paz. Según Patrick, esto también me ayuda para mantenerme enfocado y que no termine explotando.

Mi móvil suena, es un mensaje de mi viejo. Sé que está preocupado por mí. Ayer no me vio y hoy prácticamente he salido de la escuela para venir a encerrarme aquí; quería despejar mi mente y olvidarme de todo. Aunque lo que me preocupa sigue ahí, rodeando cada espacio de mi vida. Es hora de regresar a casa y darle la cara mi papá.

Manejo tranquilamente hasta mi casa. Papá me espera para cenar. Estaciono mi camioneta al lado del coche de mi viejo y bajo preparado para una conversación nada buena con él. Cuando ya estoy sentado en el comedor papá entra y, al verme la cara, su sonrisa desaparece. Nora, la mujer que papá contrató para encargarse de la casa, sólo nos observa sin decir palabra.

—Nora, ¿puede esperar para servir la cena, por favor?

—Sí, señor. Estaré en la cocina por si necesitan algo.

—Gracias, Nora. —Ella se marcha. Papá camina hacia mí tenso y con cierta decepción marcada en los ojos. —¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? Y quiero la verdad, David. —Joder, no quería que esto sucediera, lo que menos necesita mi papá es preocuparse por estas cosas.

—He tenido una pelea —digo titubeante y haciéndome el tonto porque sé que mi viejo no tendrá suficiente con eso.

—David, por favor, eso es más que obvio. —Trago saliva. ¿Cómo se lo digo y que no crea que soy un demente? —¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Y por qué? —Sus ojos me taladran.

—Me he peleado con Blaine. —Mi padre cierra los ojos y luego los abre para mirarme aun más duro que hace un momento.

—¿Él está bien? —Asiento. —Fue por Kurt, ¿cierto? —La voz de mi papá es forzada. Para él es difícil hablar conmigo de esto pero también sé que está preocupado.

—Blaine está bien. De hecho, para su estatura y complexión, resultó ser bastante bueno con los puños. —Mi viejo gruñe molesto y es entonces cuando decido contarle toda la verdad, aunque después mi papá quiera encerrarme en un manicomio. —Kurt y yo nos besamos de nuevo en la escuela y Blaine nos vio. —Mi viejo eleva una de sus cejas. Sé que no está contento con lo que le estoy diciendo y me temo que lo estará aún menos conforme siga hablando. —Finn me acusó de querer hacerle daño a Kurt interponiéndome entre él y Blaine. Yo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en hablar con Blaine para explicarle todo lo sucedido así que salí de la escuela para buscarlo. Cuando lo encontré él me reclamó lo de Kurt y luego empezamos a discutir sobre otras cosas. Él me golpeo, yo lo tire al suelo y le di otro golpe…

—¿Y?

—Eso es todo, papá. —No puedo decirle lo que en realidad sucedió porque ni siquiera yo sé qué fue eso. Tal vez más adelante, cuando yo mismo sepa lo que pasó.

—¿Sabes, David? Comprendo que la adolescencia es una época confusa en la vida de casi todo el mundo. Y el hecho de tener una preferencia sexual distinta a la mayoría lo vuelve todo más complicado. Que seas gay le pone un estrés superior a todo esto. —Trago saliva y humedezco mi labio inferior. —Pero te digo algo, hijo, este triangulito que se ha formado no me gusta nada, sobre todo porque está resultando muy peligroso para los tres. Y no creo que Burt vaya a estar muy conforme con que su hijo se bese contigo estando con otra persona.

—Papá, es que esto no va a volver a pasar. Yo respeto la relación que Kurt tiene con Blaine… —Papá bufa un poco y niega con su cabeza.

—¿En serio, David? Porque en realidad no se nota. Hijo, dime la verdad, ¿te acercaste a ellos para alejarlos?

—No, no te lo juro, papá, nunca fue esa mi intención. Me uní al club Glee porque me gusta estar ahí y lo de Kurt sólo sucedió. Yo me quería alejar de ellos dos, pero no pude. Iniciamos un tipo de amistad rara, y descubrí que Blaine es un gran tipo y me cae muy bien. Es un gran amigo, estuvo aquí durante toda mi recuperación y…

—David, si él es tu amigo tienes que parar de hacer lo que estás haciendo. No puedes llamarte su amigo si besas a su… Novio_._ —Dentro de toda nuestra conversación puedo sentir lo difícil que es para mi papá hablar de ciertas cosas, pero aun así lo intenta y lo hace. Otra cosa más para admirar a mi viejo. —Dave, eres mi hijo y me preocupas. —Papá se sienta a mi lado y le da un apretón a mi antebrazo para reconfortarme. —Sé que tienes sentimientos importantes por Kurt, si no fuera así te pediría que te alejaras de él, pero hacer eso en tu situación es como pedirle a un niño pequeño que no coma el dulce que le gusta. —Suspiro y bajo la mirada. Aunque amo a Kurt aún me avergüenza ser tan trasparente. — Sólo te pido que valores lo que tienes: una amistad sincera con ese chico, Blaine, y con Kurt.

—Lo sé. Además Blaine es bueno para él: siempre está para Kurt, escuchándole y apoyándole y han sido muy valientes los dos.

—Ok, ok, calma. Antes puede que fueses un total bastardo —Río por la crueldad de mi viejo pero después de todo es la verdad. —, pero ahora eres un buen tipo y creo que eso te tortura también. Puedes no ser su tipo pero sí puedes ser el chico que haría lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz. —Y, por fin, mi viejo logra sonrojarme furiosamente. —No te avergüences, hijo. A mí me pasó con tu madre. Yo no era uno de los niños pijos que tanto le gustaban pero sí fui quien hizo de todo para hacerla feliz. Como pude y a pesar de mi carácter sólo quería hacerla feliz. Sin embargo, tú debes pensar que Kurt tiene a alguien en su vida en este momento, y no es correcto destruir eso; aún menos si el chico con el que está es tu amigo.

—Lo sé, papá. De verdad que no tengo intención de perjudicar a Kurt. —Mi viejo suspira y me da un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Bien, entonces es hora de cenar. Y Dave, nada de peleas. El lunes quiero que te disculpes con Blaine.

Cenamos en paz después de nuestra conversación pero sigo dándole vueltas a todo lo que nos está pasando. Mi viejo no me lo dice pero estoy casi seguro de que algo se ha roto entre mi madre y él, algo que jamás volverá a ser igual. Cristi llegará mañana temprano del colegio. Tendremos que hablar con él durante el fin de semana y saber si van a definir pronto su situación.

* * *

><p>El lunes por la mañana Kurt está sentado en el pórtico de su casa esperando a que Blaine esté listo para ir a clase. En un principio, cuando Kurt le habló a su padre de la posibilidad de darle asilo a Blaine para que no viajara a diario de Westerville a Lima, Burt había estado en contra de que su <em>novio<em> viviera en la misma casa que él. Entonces, Kurt pensó que Blaine podría acondicionar el cuarto de servicio del jardín trasero, ya que hasta ese momento nadie lo había utilizado más que de almacén, y así Blaine tendría un espacio propio y Burt no tendría por qué preocuparse por su presencia en casa.

En aquellos momentos, Kurt no pensó que meses después habría besado a otro chico, para ser exactos, a David Karofsky. Para él es un poco confuso por qué siempre termina besando a Dave. En el hospital lo vio tan vulnerable y solo que estuvo hablando con Dave para reconfortarlo, pero extrañamente terminó besándolo porque de verdad lo deseaba. El beso en el auditorio había tenido prácticamente el mismo inicio: quería reconfortar a David, decirle que no estaba solo, pero cuando lo vio en medio del auditorio tan abatido se dio cuenta de que lo único que de verdad quería hacer era abrazarlo, protegerlo de todo aquello que le lastimara y poder darle el valor necesario para seguir adelante; por eso se arrojó a sus brazos, porque ninguna palabra podía darle más valor a lo que sentía que una muestra tan clara de afecto.

Kurt no quería lastimar a Blaine, ni siquiera había pensado en él cuando empezó a besar a Dave en el auditorio, pero él los descubrió. Y luego llegó su conversación en el café. Los sentimientos de ambos eran confusos. Tal vez Blaine tenía razón e ir más despacio sirviera para aclarar las cosas con Dave.

De lo único que Kurt está seguro es de que no quiere lastimar a nadie, de que no quiere que Blaine deje de estar en su vida y, por mucho que parezca irreal, de que tampoco quiere que Dave esté lejos de él.

—Ey. Pensaba que estabas en tu cuarto. Carol me dijo que sólo te habías tomado el té y que te habías ido. ¿Todo bien? —Kurt mira a Blaine; el chico tiene una de sus grandes sonrisas en el rostro. En ocasiones, Kurt se pregunta qué hay de verdad en Blaine Anderson, por qué siempre parece pisar firme y seguro. Incluso en su situación actual, Blaine había sido el primero en admitir que tenían un problema, el primero en hablar de lo que había sucedido entre Dave y él y ahora Blaine estaba preparado para afrontar las cosas, para hablar de frente con Dave. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Blaine no parece un adolescente confundido a pesar de serlo? Tal vez es que Kurt confía demasiado en Blaine y por eso lo ve como un chico fuerte, seguro y sereno.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco mañanero. —Kurt se pone de pie intentando sonreír igual que Blaine.

—Todo estará bien, Kurt. —Blaine toma la mano de Kurt y caminan así hasta el Lexus para irse juntos a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Con las Regionales a la vuelta de la esquina el señor Schuester se está volviendo loco. Personalmente, no creo que nadie pueda ganarle a McKinley con las voces de Kurt, <em>Encantador<em>, Berry y Hudson. Tenemos al _dream team_, hay que ser sinceros, aunque las amistades dentro de este grupo estén pendiendo de un hilo.

Santana y yo no hemos cruzado palabra desde que me dijo que no saldría del armario. Me he apartado de Hudson porque no soportaría ver en sus ojos la decepción y desconfianza que seguro siente de nuevo hacia mí. Ni hablar de Kurt y _Encantador_. Sé que le prometí a mi viejo pedirle una disculpa a Blaine pero no encuentro el momento; digo, no se vería muy bien que le pidiera perdón en frente de todo el club Glee, ¿o sí? Bueno, tal vez sí, estos chicos ventilan todos sus asuntos aquí. Debería buscar una canción, debe haber una canción de Lady Gaga o de Katy Perry que hable de esto. Y seguro que a Blaine le gustaría. O tal vez debería comportarme como un hombre y hablar con Blaine de frente, sin números llamativos, solamente con mis palabras. Sí, definitivamente eso es lo que haré, aunque primero debo encontrar el valor.

_Sin excusas. Nos veremos para tomar un café. Kurt, tú y yo._

El mensaje me llega en medio de la actuación de Mercedes y Tina, justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo y olvidando un poco de mis broncas. ¿Por qué quiere que nos veamos los tres? No quiero estar cerca de Kurt justo ahora; de hecho, por eso no me he acercado a _Encantador_ para disculparme. Puedo decir que no, aunque no me serviría de nada; tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentarme a ellos. Bien, es hora de ser hombre. Puedo hacer esto.

El ensayo termina, cierro los ojos por un momento y luego tomo la decisión de hacer lo que sea necesario para que las cosas salgan bien. Hoy, sea como sea, tengo que conservar la amistad de Blaine y de Kurt sin lastimarlos más.

—No sabes cómo me encanta que en esta ocasión no hayas salido corriendo como es tu costumbre. —Pensaba que Kurt Hummel en modo perra ya se había extinguido, pero parece que no.

—Pensé en hacerlo pero luego supuse que me obligarían, así que lo prefiero _por las buenas_.

—Qué bueno, porque no me sentía con ánimos de seguirte furioso en mi coche. —Blaine me sonríe pero yo sólo hago un amago de risa. Joder, esto es mucha tensión.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿vamos?

Salimos los tres del salón de ensayo. Puedo sentir la mirada pesada de Santana sobre mi espalda; con ella tengo otra conversación pendiente pero no será hasta que ella quiera, porque sé que tarde o temprano Santana necesitará a alguien con quien hablar, más aún ahora que se comenta que Brittany y Artie tienen problemas.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —Las palabras de Kurt me sacan de balance.

—No. Voy en mi camioneta. —Kurt eleva una de sus cejas e intercambia miradas con _Encantador._ —No pienso irme, no voy a huir. Y en caso de que lo hiciera ustedes ya saben donde vivo, no es como si pudiera esconderme en Narnia de nuevo. —Los dos asienten no muy convencidos. —Los sigo, ¿ok?

—Bien. —Blaine le abre la puerta a Kurt y yo me voy para mi coche.

Me sorprende que no vayamos a la misma cafetería de siempre; han escogido un lugar un poco más discreto, si es que se puede tener eso en Lima. La cafetería es nueva pero poco a poco la gente se va enterando de ella. Por lo que he escuchado sus bebidas son geniales, seguramente del tipo de bebidas que les gustan a Kurt y _Encantador_. Yo soy un tipo común y corriente al que le gusta el café común y corriente con azúcar común y corriente.

Con la carta en la mano vamos y nos sentamos en la esquina más privada del café. Sólo hay un par de parejas y una familia pero es seguro que no nos escucharán a menos que alguno de los tres grite, y es probable que yo lo haga. Siento que puedo explotar en cualquier momento. Debería hacerle caso a mi viejo y regresar a mis clases de boxeo.

—Siéntate, Dave. —Evito mirar el rostro de Blaine una vez que tomo asiento y, de paso, también el de Kurt. Me concentro en un punto perdido detrás de ellos mientras busco las palabras correctas. —Kurt y yo hablamos el viernes sobre todo lo que pasó. —Y justo con esa frase mi alma se va al inframundo.

—Blaine ya sabe todo lo que sucedió y yo sé lo que pasó entre ustedes. —Abro la boca para decir algo pero en realidad no sé el qué. Es como si ellos ya tuvieran todo cubierto.

—No pueden terminar por lo que sucedió —es lo único que se me ocurre decirles. —Fueron errores que…

—Dave, no tienes porque sentirte culpable. Kurt y yo hemos hablado de nuestras confusiones y problemas. Antes que novios, somos amigos, los mejores amigos, y para nosotros el cambio también ha sido complicado.

—Hemos convenido que nuestra relación tenga un respiro. No queremos perjudicarte a ti ni tampoco que la amistad entre los tres termine. —En ese momento una inexplicable rabia se apodera de mis sentidos.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿De repente somos así de maduros y podemos hablarnos como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

—No, nosotros no queremos decir eso. Lo único que estamos haciendo Kurt y yo es darnos un tiempo para pensar qué es lo que nos está pasando. No queremos afectar nada, ¿ok?

—Sí, lo que sea, _Encantador._ —Eso ha sonado peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Dave? ¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo? ¿Quieres intentar algo con Kurt? Vamos, si ya estamos en esto debemos ser honestos. Tú lo quieres, así que ¿quieres intentar algo serio con él? —Miro a Blaine a los ojos y luego observo a Kurt, que esta sonrojado y con la mirada un poco perdida. Esto no está bien.

—No, no quiero intentar nada con nadie porque no sabemos ni lo que en realidad queremos. Yo siento cosas muy importantes por ti, Kurt —Es la primera vez que miro a los ojos de _bonito_ desde que empezamos a hablar. —, pero sé que ustedes tienen un lazo especial y no quiero entrometerme en él. Siento lo que sucedió Blaine —digo volviendo mi cara hacia _Encantador_ —. Aunque nadie pueda creerlo, eres un amigo, y lo que siento por Kurt no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad. De verdad, lo siento, y también siento haberme dejado llevar por el enojo y la frustración. Jamás debimos empezar esa pelea ni dejar que terminara en lo que terminó.

—Lo sé. —Hay un momento de silencio en el que cada uno tomamos un respiro, aunque yo me estoy sintiendo como un animal enjaulado y quiero salir de aquí. Tanta seudomadurez me está asfixiando.

—Me tengo que ir. —Me pongo de pie pero Kurt me detiene sujetándome por la muñeca.

—Espera, ¿adónde vas?

—Tengo que llegar temprano a casa. Cristi ha decidido no quedarse en el colegio la semana entera.—Kurt no me suelta; sus ojos azules me perturban.

—Dave…

—Mañana nos veremos en la escuela. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? Después de esta conversación les prometo que no pondré un muro fronterizo entre ustedes y yo. Sólo, por favor, déjame irme. —Kurt me da una fuerte mirada y luego me suelta.

Manejo hasta casa intentando no pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido. Sólo quiero poner tierra de por medio, hacer mi tarea, buscar el viejo saco de boxeo que mi padre me compró hace años y golpearlo hasta que me duelan los nudillos. Necesito deshacerme de toda la maldita tensión que me provoca estar con esos dos.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego a casa me encierro en mi habitación, veo que mis deberes que se reducen a una canción para la asignación del club Glee de esta semana y unos cuantos problemas de Cálculo que me pongo a hacer de inmediato. Eso me sirve para despejarme pero en cuanto termino vuelve la necesidad de seguir activo.<p>

Al mudarnos, papá puso muchas de nuestras cosas en el ático de la casa, así que subo para allá y busco entre mis cajas para encontrar el saco de boxeo en un solitario rincón. Me cambio de ropa, hago un poco de espacio en el ático y dejo todo listo para, al ritmo de los __Red Hot Chili Peppers___**,**_empezar a golpear el saco sin contemplaciones.

No sé cuento tiempo trascurre; me detengo cuando siento que alguien pone una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y me giro de forma brusca.

—Ey, calma, calma. Casi me das un derechazo. Menos mal es que soy ágil. —Cristi está enfrente de mí, sonriéndome. —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes haciendo esto? —Me quito los auriculares y me encojo en hombros —Quítate esos guantes y habla conmigo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, _Squirrel. _—Me quito los guantes y empiezo a caminar hacia las escaleras con Cristi detrás. En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación mi hermanita me lanza una mirada idéntica a la de mi papá. Esa mirada me desarma.

—Empieza a hablar o voy a tener que decirle a papá que algo anda mal.

Me dejo caer en la silla de mi escritorio y empiezo a contarle todo. Resulta ser bastante liberador poder hablar de esto desde el inicio hasta el final con todas las señales y momentos. Porque a Cristi sí le he contado el beso con Blaine y la conversación en el café. Cuando termino de hablar, al principio mi hermana no dice nada, pero luego sus ojos empiezan a brillar de una forma que no me gusta.

—Eso es genial. No entiendo por qué te agobias. Tanto Blaine como Kurt quieren estar a tu lado para saber qué es lo que sienten por ti y entre ellos, y lo mejor de esa decisión es que tú no pierdes a tus amigos.

—Sí, claro. Sólo se te olvida lo estresante que es estar cerca de Kurt. Y esa ecuación añádele a Blaine. —Cristi se encoje de hombros.

—Si ellos pueden quitarle el estrés, tú también. Blaine de verdad es un chico encantador e inteligente y si te detuvieras un poco a pensar te darías cuenta de que, hasta cierto punto, él está protegiéndote de ellos. —Odio cuando Cristi se pone de sabionda y, lo peor, que tenga razón. Suspiro pesadamente y cierro los ojos echando mi cabeza hacia atrás —¡Oh, se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea de todas! —Tengo miedo de preguntar.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Hagamos un combinado _gamers_-noche de divas. —Abro los ojos y la miro fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Ella salta a la cama mirando hacia el techo.

—Es genial. Mira, tú invitas a tus compañeros del club Glee a jugar y a las chicas las invitamos para que tengan su noche de divas aquí. Sabes lo bien que me llevo con Kurt y sería genial tenerlo aquí con sus divas.

—Ok, ok, calma tu tren. Primero, no creo que sea conveniente invitar a gente a casa porque eso sería molestar a papá; él tendría que encargarse de todo. Segundo, Finn está enojado conmigo, así que no creo que me ayude a invitando a los demás. Y tercero, ésta es una locura de las tuyas. —Cristi se arrodilla en la cama.

—Escucha, papá estaría terriblemente contento de ver que recibimos amigos y así él tampoco se sentiría tan agobiado en esta enorme casa; sabemos bien como extraña a mamá. Si invitas a tus compañeros a jugar no creo que ninguno diga que no y así podrías hacer la paces con Finn y, de paso, integrar a Blaine con los chicos, porque por lo que me cuentas creen que Blaine también es una nena y…

—Y quieres tener la casa llena de hombres. Como si no te conociera. —Cristi me sonríe malignamente.

—¡Como si eso pudiera molestarte en realidad! Además, me debe de salir de tener un hermano gay, a pesar de que resultaste ser el único adolescente gay que nunca le ha mirado el paquete a sus compañeros de equipo porque, según tú, no es correcto andar husmeando el cuerpo de un compañero de equipo.

—Para tu información, yo respeto a mis compañeros de equipo.

—Sí, bueno, piensa en lo que te he dicho. Las Regionales serán pronto, y seguro que tus amigos se quieren divertir. ¿Qué mejor que esto? —Asiento no muy convencido. Cristi baja de mi cama y, justo antes de abrir la puerta, habla de nuevo. —¿ Sabes, Dave? Deberías hacer otro tipo de cosas para soltar la tensión. No sé, correrte unas pajas, ver porno gay o algo así. Lo que sea antes de seguir por ese camino de lastimarte y todo eso. No hace falta que hagas la ridiculez de pegarle a una pared o algo semejante.

Y con eso mi linda hermanita sale de la habitación. Sé que Cristi está preocupada por nosotros, por papá y por mí. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido con mamá, y a pesar que ella también tiene problemas, se preocupa por nosotros. Quizá debería parar un poco y hacerle caso; una buena paja también aligeraría la tensión. Aunque eso me llevaría a pensar en Kurt.

No puedo evitarlo, veo a los chicos en los videos y de inmediato Kurt viene a mi mente: su cuerpo, su piel, sus labios que quisiera ver sobre mi polla. ¡Joder, ya estoy caliente!

Enciendo el ordenador y busco un video que me guste. Encuentro uno con dos chicos con rasgos muy similares a los que me atraen y con ello ya tengo para empezar a imaginar a Kurt. Acaricio mi erección suavemente un par de veces, luego cierro los ojos e imagino los labios de Kurt sobre mi polla y su lengua recorriendo mi glande. Ahora mis caricias se vuelven más rudas. Imaginar los grandes ojos azules de Kurt mirándome con deseo mientras sigue chupándome la polla es suficiente para correrme sobre mi mano.

Suspiro pesadamente y abro los ojos. En el ordenador el video sigue corriendo. Lo detengo justo antes de que empiecen a follar. Muchas veces he pensado como sería estar así con Kurt. Sé muy bien que con él tendría que ir poco a poco, con muchos mimos y caricias, en un lugar romántico con el ambiente preciso. Con Kurt no sería ser follar por follar, con él sería hacer el amor, con todo lo que implica.

Aunque con Blaine imagino que sería distinto. Algo me dice que Blaine es más salvaje y menos emocional. Tal vez con él sí se podría ser rudo o sucio, con palabras obscenas y mucho sudor. Me dio esa impresión cuando nos besamos. Blaine, a pesar de ser todo prolijo, seguramente tiene gustos bastante intensos en la cam…

Un momento. ¿Qué hago pensando en eso? A mí qué me importan los gustos de Blaine en la cama. Y aún menos me deberían gustar porque él es quien tiene más posibilidades de estar con Kurt de esa manera. Tengo que deshacerme de estas ideas. Tal vez Cristi tiene razón y su combinadode _gamers_ y divas sea una buena forma para terminar con tanta tensión. Los invitaré para este viernes.

* * *

><p>Blaine está contento por cómo ha terminado resultando la semana. Después de la conversación en el café, Dave se fue relajando en torno a Kurt y a él, de tal forma que todo ha continuado como antes, como cuando Dave estaba convaleciente y su amistad empezaba.<p>

Las cosas con Kurt también están mejor. Hablan constantemente, sobre todo de la presentación en las Regionales y de las universidades. Kurt está feliz con la idea de salir de Lima finalmente.

—Ey, _Encantador._ —Blaine termina de pintar la parte del escenario que estaba detallando y se gira para mirar a Santana López.

—¿Santana? Pensé que todos se habían marchado ya. —La chica se encoge de hombros.

—Escuché que le decías a Kurt que te quedarías a terminar tu parte y decidí hacerte compañía. —El señor Schuester les había pedido que ayudaran en la remodelación del auditorio y Blaine estaba terminando con su parte.

—Aprecio tu preocupación pero ya he terminado. —Santana sonríe y se acerca a él con una mirada depredadora.

—¿Sabes, Blaine? —La chica coloca sus manos los hombros de Blaine. —De verdad eres encantador, guapo —Santana lleva su boca hasta la oreja de Blaine. — y sexy. ¿Qué te parece su tú y yo…?

—No, no, no. —Blaine se aleja de Santana. —Gracias, pero no. ¿Sabes? Te hace falta un apéndice al cual estoy muy encariñado. —Santana sonríe seductoramente.

—Vamos, Blaine. Me encantaría tener en mi historial la hazaña de haber follado con un chico gay. —Blaine sonríe y asiente.

—Me lo imagino pero no, gracias.

—¿A qué juegas, Blaine Anderson? Evidentemente eres gay, pero te pregunto. ¿A qué estás jugando con Dave y Kurt?

—No te entiendo…

—Sí, y lo sabes. ¿Quieres alejar a Dave de Kurt y por eso lo estás seduciendo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… Jamás… —Santana lo mira fijamente por unos segundos.

—Bien, no me importa, lo que pase es cosa de ustedes. Pero te juro que si lastimas a Dave o a Kurt vendré por tus bolas, te las cortare de un tajo con un bisturí de mi padre y se las daré de desayuno a mi pomerania. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí. —Después de eso Santana desaparece.

Vaya chica acojonante: primero lo intenta seducir para desequilibrarlo, luego lo interroga de una forma ruda y después lo amenaza. Blaine niega. Su móvil empieza a sonar un poco después.

_Hoy en mi casa a las 7 para jugar. Ya invite a los chicos y dijeron que sí. ¿Te apuntas? _

Blaine sonríe. No esperaba tanta muestra de civilización por parte de Dave Karofsky pero parece que todo va mejor de lo que pensó.

_Claro. A las 7 en punto_.

* * *

><p>Invitar a las divas y a los chicos a casa está resultando bastante bien. Creo que debería hacerle caso más a menudo a mi hermanita. Quizás que sea más madura que yo a pesar de ser dos años menor se deba a que es una chica y a que estudia en un colegio privado.<p>

—¡No, no puede ser, hombre! —El grito de Finn hace que regrese mi vista a la pantalla. En la repetición veo como Blaine le ha dado un tiro directo en la cabeza a su personaje.

—Buen tiro —digo con toda sinceridad.

—Lo sé. Soy genial.

—Tienes que admitir que Blaine te ha dado un gran tiro, Finn. —Sam toma su mando para continuar con el juego.

—Sí, bueno. Es que no me puedo concentrar cuando al otro lado de la casa se escucha _Alejandro_ a todo volumen. —Finn tiene un curioso mohín de disgusto.

—Puedes ir a decirles que bajen el volumen —comenta Mike entre risas. Todos nosotros asentimos y Finn niega.

—Claro, Finn, y así podemos ver como Lauren te arranca la cabeza. —Artie nos hace reír a carcajadas.

—Mi pequeño budín no haría… Sí lo haría, la verdad. —Puckerman golpea animosamente el hombro de Finn y él sonríe.

—¿Sabes, Hudson? Deberías adentrarte en el juego y dejar que la música se mezcle con las emociones. ¿Qué mejor que jugar con la voz de Lady Gaga? —Azimio nos hace reír un poco más cuando contonea las caderas.

Se nota que la madurez nos está pegando. Hace un año Azimio jamás hubiera hecho una broma así. El móvil de _Encantador _empieza sonar. Él mira la pantalla y termina poniéndose de pie para contestar.

—Hola, abuelo. —No conozco al abuelo de _Encantador_ pero sé que es una persona muy importante para él. —¿Todo bien? Es que habitualmente no me llamas. Sí, lo siento. Sé que te dije que iría pero es la primera vez que mi invitan a jugar con ellos. —Lo último lo dice en un susurro y sólo yo, que estoy poniendo atención, me doy cuenta de lo que dice. —Gracias, abuelo. Sí, las cosas se arreglaron. Justo ahora estoy en la casa de Dave con los chicos y me lo estoy pasando genial. —No puedo evitar voltear a mirarlo. Su mirada se cruza con la mía y me da una sonrisa deslumbrante. —Cuídate, viejo. Te veo la semana entrante, ¿ok?

Blaine cuelga y seguimos jugando. Ya es de madrugada cuando nos llegan los primeros signos de cansancio. Cristi se ocupa de las divas y yo divido a los chicos entre mi habitación y la contigua. Casi estoy a punto de dormirme cuando pienso en lo bien que se veía mi padre hoy que los chicos han venido. Mi viejo es feliz viéndonos felices a sus hijos. Debería hacer más por él.

* * *

><p>—¡El desayuno, Dave! —El grito de Cristi hace que casi me caiga saliendo de la ducha. Mi papá ha invitado a todos los chicos a desayunar e imagino que sólo falto yo para empezar. Me visto con lo primero que encuentro y bajo corriendo.<p>

—Ya estoy aquí. —En el comedor están casi todos. Sólo faltan Kurt y _Encantador_. Intento no pensar en lo celoso que me puede poner el imaginar lo que estarán haciendo. —Vaya, se han lucido. Han hecho los panqueques de mama Lulú. —Azimio sonríe. Su abuela le enseñó la receta a mi hermana hace tiempo y esos panqueques son el cielo.

—Siéntate a comer, hijo.

Estoy a punto de sentarme cuando veo a Blaine pasar corriendo, abrir la puerta principal, subir a su coche e irse de inmediato. Kurt baja las escaleras detrás de él corriendo y llorando. Finn se pone de pie pero yo ya estoy sujetando a Kurt de los brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Kurt traga duro y pone las manos en mi pecho.

—El abuelo de Blaine ha muerto esta madrugada. —Abrazo a Kurt muy fuerte y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Sólo necesitamos tomarnos un momento. Sé que iremos a alcanzarlo. Porque nos necesita. Ahora más que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? <strong>

**Espero que no les moleste mucho mi costumbre de contestar siempre a los comentarios. Siempre lo hago en Slasheaven porque creo que es una forma de demostrarles que valoro el tiempo que se toman para leer un fic mio. **

**Un abrazote para mi beta Winter. Nos vemos el viernes**


	10. Chapter 10

_Los niños comienzan por amar a sus padres. Cuando crecen les juzgan. A veces les perdonan_

**Oscar Wilde **

* * *

><p>El viaje a Westerville es silencioso pero muy íntimo; Kurt sostiene mi mano y prácticamente enreda sus brazos en mi brazo derecho. Imagino lo difícil que debe de ser para él pasar por esto; le debe de recordar a su madre. Además de que está preocupado por Blaine; yo mismo lo estoy. No puedo creer que apenas ayer estuvo hablando con su abuelo y que hoy ya no está. Blaine siempre hablaba de él, de lo mucho que le gustaba que fuera tan abierto, honesto y, sobre todo, libre. El abuelo de Blaine había sido un hombre de campo, y la libertad que se siente cuando se convive con la naturaleza estaba presente en él, en su forma de ser y en sus pensamientos. O por lo menos eso me hacía pensar Blaine cada vez que hablaba de su abuelo. Lamento que ya no esté para él porque sé lo mucho que Blaine lo necesita. Noto que se siente solo. Blaine siempre tiene que estar bien para todos, incluso para mí. Es irónico que la situación nos arrastrara para que fuésemos enemigos y en cambio terminamos conociéndonos y volviéndonos amigos.<p>

La reja de metal de la casa de los Anderson está abierta; hay dos empleados colocando un gran moño negro sobre la parte superior de la reja. Nos presentamos y pedimos hablar con Blaine; ellos nos indican que sigamos. Avanzo con el coche sobre un camino de tierra de un raro color rojizo, a ambos lados se encuentra un estanque de agua cristalina y al final del camino hay un arco formado por pinos. Ahora sí que tengo muy claro que los Anderson se pudren en dinero. Su casa es básicamente un castillo; bueno, no tanto, pero sí es una gran casa, antigua pero hermosa. Aparco mi camioneta en el jardín, justo al lado del coche de Blaine. Imagino lo solitario que debió ser vivir aquí sin hermanos. Jamás diré _pobre Blaine_ porque en realidad lo engrandece el ser tan bueno a pesar de todo lo que pudo hacerle falta o de lo que no tuvo, y no pienso en lo material sino en lo emocional. Crecer sólo debió ser duro para Blaine.

De pronto, me doy cuenta de que no estoy para nada presentable, no para estar en esta casa, y mucho menos para lo que me ha traído a ella. Al salir de la ducha sólo tomé unos vaqueros cualesquiera, una camiseta de polo azul y mis zapatos CAT favoritos; no pego para nada aquí. Kurt por lo menos trae sus pantalones de vestir, esas botas negras hasta las pantorrillas y una camisa gris; se ve mucho mejor que yo. Me pregunto si debo esperar a que venga papá con mi ropa. Aunque eso es lo de menos, no creo que a Blaine le importe como vengamos vestidos, lo importante ahora es estar con él.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Kurt justo frente a la puerta de los Anderson.

—Me siento fuera de lugar. —Kurt frota cariñosamente mi brazo.

—Lo sé. Yo también me siento así, pero tenemos que hacer esto por Blaine.

Asiento mientras él presiona el timbre. De inmediato, la puerta se abre. Saludamos a la mujer que está ahí, nos presentamos y ella nos deja pasar rápidamente. La sala está a la derecha y en ella se encuentran dos personas, una mujer de pelo corto y un hombre alto. Presumo que son los padres de Blaine.

—Hola. Buenos días. —El hombre se levanta del sofá y nos sonríe levemente a pesar de que sus ojos se ven tristes y cansados. —Yo soy William Anderson y ella es mi esposa Mónica. —Estrecho la mano del padre de Blaine y luego la de su madre. Kurt intenta ser igual de formal; imagino que aún no había conocido a los padres de su novio.

—Nosotros somos amigos de Blaine. —Me brinca un poco que Kurt se presente como _amigo_; es algo que no me esperaba.

—Él estaba en mi casa cuando ustedes lo avisaron. Bueno, todos los miembros del club Glee lo estábamos. Habíamos tenido una reunión y mi padre les había invitado a desayunar.

—Lamento escuchar eso. Mi padre murió en la madrugada, según el médico de un paro cardíaco, y nosotros sólo avisamos de inmediato a Blaine. No pesamos que estuviera con amigos. Aunque es bueno ver que ustedes lo quieren tanto.

Kurt asiente antes de preguntar: —¿Podríamos verlo?

—Claro. Desde que llegó está en la habitación de su abuelo. Es la cuarta puerta a la derecha. —La madre de Blaine nos conduce hasta el pie de la escalera.

—Señora Anderson, nuestros compañeros del club Glee y nuestros padres seguro que no tardan en llegar —le informo, porque no sé si ellos querrán nuestra presencia ahí, pero ella parece no tener problema.

—Está bien. Gracias por estar aquí.

Kurt y yo caminamos hasta la puerta que nos ha indicado la señora Anderson. Kurt da unos ligeros golpes que se detienen cuando escuchamos un trémulo _pasa_. Sentado al borde de una gran cama está Blaine, en su regazo tiene un hermoso pastor alemán. La cara de Blaine es miserable; el dolor se siente sobre su cuerpo pero no llora, simplemente acaricia el perro que está a su lado. Kurt se lanza hacia él y lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo. Blaine se toma un momento para esconder su rostro en el cuello de Kurt.

Hay algo que me impulsa a caminar hacia ellos y colocar mi mano izquierda sobre uno de los hombros de Blaine intentando reconfortarlo. Una de sus delicadas manos termina sobre la mía. Permanecemos así los tres por un largo rato hasta que noto como Kurt empieza a hablar con Blaine y el pánico se apodera de mí. Yo no sé qué decir, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo consolar a una persona con palabras.

Me separo de ellos caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. De pronto, siento como si estuviera invadiendo un espacio muy personal, como si el lazo que une a Kurt y Blaine me estuviera diciendo que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. No soy como ellos: no sé de moda, no soy guapo ni tengo un gran cuerpo. Ni siquiera sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos. Mi madre no sólo me ha arrancado la posibilidad de confiar en ella, también me ha quitado la poca o mucha fe que pude haber tenido. ¿Qué puedo decirle yo a Blaine cuando no soy más que un ex matón, gordo y odiado por su madre? De nuevo siento que todo esto me rebasa y me asfixia y que debo irme.

Salgo de la habitación cuando Kurt entierra su cara en el cuello de Blaine y éste cierra los ojos mientras asiente por algo que Kurt le está diciendo. Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo pero que no llame la atención, salgo por la puerta principal y me detengo a unos metros mientras cierro los ojos e intento relajarme. No sé qué hago aquí, yo no sirvo para esto. Estoy demasiado jodido emocionalmente como para poder confortar a alguien de una perdida tan grande. ¿Cómo puedo ni siquiera imaginar estar al nivel de Kurt o de Blaine cuando sigo siendo un monstruo que se rige por la violencia y los actos explosivos?

—¿Estás bien? —Siento una palmada en mi espalda. Abro los ojos y me giro ligeramente para encontrarme con el perfil del señor Anderson. Me recompongo de inmediato.

—Sí, señor. Sólo necesitaba aire. —Trago saliva y miro hacia el frente. Casi puedo sentir la paz.

—Cuando llegaron no nos dijiste tu nombre —comenta el señor Anderson.

—Lo siento. Soy David Karofsky. —El señor Anderson me tiende de nuevo su mano y me da un apretón aún más afectuoso que el primero.

—¿Eres hijo de Paul Karofsky? —Asiento un poco mosqueado por la forma en que el señor Anderson ha pronunciado el nombre de mi padre y por cómo me mira. Es como si de pronto hubiera encontrado un lugar en el corazón del señor Anderson con tan sólo decirle de quién soy hijo.

—Sí, es mi padre. No debe tardar en llegar. Hizo muchos negocios con su padre. —El señor Anderson amplía su sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Pero Blaine nunca nos había mencionado que ustedes se conocieran. Algo había dicho de deportistas en el club Glee de McKinley pero nunca dijo nombres, y mucho menos el tuyo, muchacho. Porque estas en el equipo de futbol americano, ¿cierto? —El brillo en los ojos marrones del señor Anderson me crispa los nervios.

—Lo estoy, señor.

—Claro, claro. Con esa complexión… ¿_Quarterback_? No, claro que no. Más bien creo que debes ser ala defensiva. Yo fui ala izquierda en la escuela. Recuerdo cuando mi viejo iba a verme; siempre intentaba conseguir el balón para él. —La nostalgia con la que el señor Anderson habla de su padre hace que me olvide de toda la incomodidad pasada. No conocí al abuelo de Blaine y lo lamento, debió ser un gran hombre.

—Soy ala derecha, señor. —El padre de Blaine asiente sonriendo.

—Todo un rompecorazones, entonces. Recuerdo que las chicas siempre fingían ir tras el _quarterback_ pero terminaban rindiéndose ante los golpeadores, ¿no es cierto? —Boqueo un poco. Estoy pensando en cómo podría ser esto más incómodo pero en realidad creo que no hay manera de que lo sea.

—De hecho —trago saliva y respiro profundamente—, soy gay, señor Anderson. —El padre de Blaine abre la boca y la cierra. En ese momento alguien detrás de nosotros se aclara la garganta. Kurt se coloca a mi lado mirando al señor Anderson.

—Blaine se va a cambiar de ropa. Quiere estar listo en cuanto el servicio traiga el cuerpo de su abuelo. —El padre de Blaine asiente.

—Sí, Mónica está haciendo lo mismo. Creo que la alcanzaré, también tenemos que estar presentables para sus padres y amigos. —El señor Anderson nos hace un rictus de sonrisa y entra en la casa rápidamente.

Kurt me mira por un momento. No sé qué decirle, hablar con el papá de Blaine ha sido totalmente incómodo y para rematar tener que salir con él ha hecho todo mucho peor. Es la primera vez que le digo que soy gay a alguien que no es de mi familia ni mi amigo. De hecho, el señor Anderson es el primer desconocido al que le digo que soy gay. Necesito olvidarme de esto, no es el momento ni el lugar. Allá el señor Anderson y sus cosas, yo sólo estoy aquí para Blaine y para Kurt.

—¿Cómo está Blaine? —Kurt suspira pesadamente.

—Hecho un guiñapo. Ya lo has visto. Pero saldrá de esta, de una u otra forma siempre sale de todo con una gran sonrisa. —En realidad Kurt espera mucho de Blaine. Algo me dice que esto no será tan fácil. Se hace un silencio tranquilo en el que sólo escuchamos el aire que mueve las ramas de los arboles. —Estaba escuchando cuando se lo has dicho al padre de Blaine. Es la primera vez que se lo dices a alguien que no está en tu circulo, ¿cierto? —Asiento. Hasta hace un año no era capaz de decírmelo ni a mí mismo pero ahora las cosas son mejores. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Raro. No sé. Bien, supongo. Es como decir esto _es lo que soy y estoy bien con ello._ —Kurt asiente y sonríe ligeramente. En sus ojos puedo ver la tristeza que comparte con Blaine. Me gustaría poder decirles algo a ambos pero no puedo, es como si las palabras se quedaran atoradas en mi garganta.

Un momento después veo el coche de mi padre cruzando por el puente seguido de la camioneta de Finn y de otro coche. Todo el club Glee en pleno está aquí. Mi papá baja del coche acompañado de Cristi y de los padres de Kurt. Nos saludamos con más cariño que de costumbre; siempre he pensado que cuando estas cosas pasan crece en los demás el sentimiento de cariño y amor por los padres. No quiero ni pensar lo que sería de mi vida sin mi viejo; él es el único que está a mi favor sin importar lo que sea, está orgulloso de mí y me ama sobre todas las cosas. Kurt se separa con sus padres para hablar; imagino que les está contando todo lo sucedido.

—Hijo, ¿has visto al padre de Blaine? Me gustaría darle mi pésame. —Cristi me entrega el porta-trajes y de pronto me doy cuenta de que todos están vestidos para la ocasión menos Kurt y yo.

—Vamos, está en la casa. —Abro la puerta y el señor Anderson está al pie de la escalera dándole instrucciones al personal. —Señor Anderson, mi padre acaba de llegar. —Papá le estrecha la mano al señor Anderson.

—Señor, ¿podría cambiarme en algún lado? —El padre de Blaine me sonríe comprensivo y está a punto de hablar cuando la voz de Blaine lo interrumpe.

—Puedes hacerlo en mi habitación. Es la última al final del pasillo de la derecha. —Blaine se ve sereno, tal vez incluso un poco frío vestido de un negro impecable y con el pastor alemán de su abuelo al lado.

—Gracias. —Antes de subir por la escalera pongo de nuevo una de mis manos en su hombro. Lo veo tragar saliva y después nos separamos.

La habitación de Blaine es de un elegante color verde con el piso crema. Su cama está impecablemente hecha. En la pared derecha hay un poster de _West Side Story_ (Amor sin barreras) y en la de la izquierda un banderín de los Delfines de Miami. Podría reírme con ganas de eso, es la dualidad del buen _Encantador_. Sobre el escritorio hay varios libros y papeles. En una de las esquinas descansa una guitarra y al otro lado Blaine tiene un pequeño estante lleno de gafas. Sobre la mesa de noche derecha Blaine tiene una fotografía en la que aparece con su abuelo acariciando a un cachorro de pastor alemán. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta al ver lo feliz que ambos hombres son en la fotografía. Blaine tiene una de esas sonrisas tontas que indican lo contento que está y su abuelo también sonríe sinceramente. No me sorprende mucho ver que el abuelo de Blaine era un hombre sencillo. En la fotografía sólo trae unos vaqueros y una camisa roja de cuadros. Se veía alto e imponente a pesar de ser mayor.

Suspiro para aligerarme de la carga emocional que siento en este momento, abro el porta-trajes y veo mi traje gris favorito. Mi viejo siempre piensa en todo y Cristi le hace un complemento maravilloso. No sé por qué mi familia se tiene que deshacer. Tal vez si hablo de nuevo con mi madre… No. Sé muy bien que no. Ella jamás entenderá porque es una de esas personas a las que no les gusta entender.

Antes de empezar a cambiarme le lanzo una última mirada a la fotografía de Blaine y su abuelo. Después, me coloco frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de Blaine. Odio los nudos de las corbatas; desde que tenía diez años he intentado aprender a hacerme uno decente y nunca lo he logrado. ¿Tengo que anudarlo hacia adentro? ¿Es para afuera? ¡Joder! ¿Cómo es esto? Debo bajar y decirle a mi padre que me ayude. Esto es para salir en_ Aunque usted no lo crea_; tengo dieciocho años y no sé hacerme el nudo de la corbata.

Salgo de la habitación y de inmediato escucho una discusión, el pequeño quejido de un perro y la voz de Blaine desprovista de toda calidez.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, madre? —Conforme voy bajando las escaleras escucho mejor las voces provenientes de la estancia donde deben de estar los tres Anderson.

—No ha sido por mi culpa. Este perro se está paseando por toda la casa. Linda tuvo que quitarlo de delante de tu puerta porque estaba ahí, estorbando. —Mala selección de palabras de la señora Anderson.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Otto fue la única compañía de mi abuelo después de que nana murió.

—Basta ya, Blaine. Estás haciendo una escena y hay personas afuera. Así que, ¿por qué no cortas el drama y sales a atender a tus compañeros de McKinley y a la gente que va llegando?

—¿El drama? ¿Acaba de morir tu padre y eso es en lo único que piensas? ¿En mi _drama_? —Escucho resoplar al señor Anderson.

—Blaine, deja de ser un niño. Tu madre no tuvo intención de lastimar al animal. Ahora mismo le diré a Roy que lo encierre; nada más estará dando vueltas alrededor del salón principal una vez que traigan el ataúd.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —La voz de Blaine es amenazante como nunca. De hecho, suena mucho peor que cuando nos peleamos.

—Blaine…

—¡Qué, papá? ¿Me estoy portando como un niño o como una niña? —Joder, esto es fuerte. — Porque es eso, ¿no, papá? Tener un hijo maricón y delicado, un hijo que es una _nenaza,_ que no puede evitar llorar por la muerte del único ser que de verdad lo ha querido. Porque tú me odias, de una pacifica e hipócrita forma pero lo haces. Porque soy un jodido muerde-almohadas, maricón, chupa-pollas… —Y de pronto, el sonido de una mano chocando con una mejilla. Bajo de inmediato los pocos escalones que me quedan. En la sala, Blaine está acariciándose la mejilla derecha y su padre lo mira fijamente aún con la mano elevada. La madre de Blaine me observa mientras su hijo sale corriendo y cruza una puerta que da al jardín trasero.

—¡Blaine, espera! —Corro detrás de él seguido por Otto.

Blaine detiene su carrera lo más lejos que puede de la casa, al borde del estanque que rodea el terreno, y grita con fuerza. Cuando llego a su lado lo giro y lo abrazo. Blaine esconde su rostro en mi pecho y llora con más fuerza. Mis brazos lo envuelven completamente y mi barbilla descansa sobre su cabello, que por primera vez no tiene rastros de gomina. Acaricio su espalda para tranquilizarlo pero él sigue llorando. Sus lágrimas mojan mi camisa y traspasan hasta mi pecho. Lo aferro más a mí, para que sienta que estoy aquí. Vagamente pienso en llamar a Kurt para que le reconforte pero Blaine se aferra a mí de tal forma que pareciera que soy lo único que le hace fuerte. Me rompe el corazón pensar en Kurt sufriendo por su madre a los siete años y ahora en Blaine sufriendo por su abuelo.

—Todo pasara, Blaine. Kurt y yo estaremos para ti. —Él empieza a negar y cuando habla su voz suena amortiguada por mi ropa.

—No estuve aquí, Dave. No me despedí de él, no pude decirle lo mucho que le echaré de menos y lo mucho que ha marcado mi vida. Simplemente fui egoísta, y decidí cambiarlo por una estúpida noche de diversión.

—No digas eso, Blaine. Tú no podías adivinar que esto sucedería. —Él empieza a negar intensamente. —Vi la foto que tienes sobre tu mesa de noche, Blaine. Fuiste un gran nieto, tu abuelo te quiso. —Me trago el nudo que se me forma en la garganta para seguir hablando. —Te quiere. Donde sea que esté ahora mismo te quiere y mucho. Si no pudiste despedirte de él es porque quizás no era necesario, porque entre tu abuelo y tú no existe un adiós, sino un hasta pronto. Algún día, cuando llegue el momento, ustedes se reunirán y las cosas seguirán donde se quedaron, porque el cariño y el amor que sientes por él jamás se olvidará, ni morirá. Por eso entre ustedes no hubo una despedida. —Permanecemos así durante un largo rato hasta que Blaine se tranquiliza entre mis brazos. Con último sollozo se separa de mí; sus ojos están rojos y le doy mi pañuelo para que se recomponga.

—Gracias. Lamento que tuvieras que escuchar la discusión con mis padres. —Sonrío mientras me arrodillo para acariciar al perro.

—Ni lo digas. Ya estamos a mano; Kurt y tú escucharon la _linda_ conversación de mis padres en el hospital. —_Otto_ olfatea mis manos curioso y luego me da la pata.

—Es la primera vez que discutimos así. Por lo regular me trago esas cosas pero hoy no he podido; necesitaba decírselo y que supiera que odio su hipocresía. Él hubiera preferido tener un hijo fuerte, atlético y varonil; algo así como tú. Aunque fuera gay pero como tú. —Asiento. Comprendo qué quiere decir al recordar mi encuentro de hace un rato con su padre.

—Sí, imagino. Cuando los dejé en la habitación tu padre estuvo muy interesando en mí. —Blaine ríe amargamente.

—No fue por eso. Bueno, no del todo. Imagino que en cuanto supo quién eras sus ojos brillaron como las luces de las Vegas. ¿Crees que no le gustaría tener tratos más estrechos con la constructora de tu padre? —Miro a Blaine directamente a los ojos; eso sí que no lo puedo creer —No me mires así. El abuelo siempre lo dijo: _lo que más le gusta a William Anderson es hacer dinero_. No dudo que después de que le dijiste que eres gay él quisiera darme en dote. —Rio con ganas después de que Blaine diga eso, incluso hasta _Otto_ ladra un poco feliz.

—No digas tonterías, Blaine.

—No, en serio. Mi padre busca hacer dinero, no importa cómo, y mucho menos creas que el hecho de que su padre muriera lo va a detener.

Blaine mira hacia su casa con desprecio. Me pongo de pie y paso mi brazo por sus hombros atrayéndolo un poco hacia mi cuerpo.

—Eres bueno, Blaine, a pesar de todo. Pudiste ser un estúpido pedante con mucho dinero, una casa de ensueño y unos padres elitistas y aun así te volviste en un gran chico. —Blaine contrae su mandíbula y baja un poco la mirada.

—Fue por él. Mi abuelo me enseñó a ser bueno.

—Tú ya eras bueno. Él nada más te hizo darte cuenta de ello. —Blaine suspira.

—Lo voy a extrañar. —Mi brazo resbala de su hombro y tomo su mano para darle un fuerte apretón.

—Lo sé. —Otto se coloca a mi lado y yo tomo la pequeña cadena que sale del collar plateado que rodea su cuello. —Vamos, Kurt debe estar loco porque no sabe dónde estás. —Asiente y camina de nuevo hacia la casa. Ottose viene caminando conmigo.

—Le gustas.

—Tuve un pastor cuando era niño. Siempre quise tener otro perro pero mi mamá no quería; decía que ya no tenía tiempo para hacerme cargo de una mascota. —Blaine me mira y luego mira a Otto.

—Ahora puedes tener una mascota, ¿no? —Ése es mi chico, siempre viendo el vaso medio lleno. Golpeo amistosamente su espalda y seguimos caminando. Antes de entrar lo sujeto.

—¿Estás listo? —Asiente. Al entrar alguien abraza fuertemente a Blaine, es un chico asiático, y detrás de él están muchos otros chicos; en medio de ellos, Kurt. Imagino que deben de ser los Warblers. Ellos arrastran a Blaine hasta el jardín.

Cuando ya se han ido nos quedamos solos Kurt y yo. Me percato de que al otro lado de la casa hay un gran salón que tiene varios arreglos de flores blancas. No deben de tardar en traer el cuerpo del abuelo de Blaine.

—¿Están bien ustedes dos?

—Sí. Blaine ha discutido con sus padres y he ido a ver como estaba. —Kurt me sonríe, coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y alisa mi chaqueta. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que mi corbata negra aún pende de mi cuello sin ningún nudo.

—Gracias por estar para nosotros. —Empieza a anudar mi corbata mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa tenue que me inunda el corazón.

—No estoy con ustedes, ustedes han estado conmigo: en el hospital, antes de salir del armario y durante algunos otros momentos terribles de mi vida. Han sido más valientes y fuertes de lo que yo algún día seré. —Kurt termina de hacerme el nudo pero sus manos no se despegan de mi pecho. Mi corazón se acelera cuando Kurt se inclina un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla.

De todos los momentos que hemos vivido, éste se vuelve uno de los más íntimos. El beso guarda mucho más de lo que muestra. Algo me dice que Kurt siente algo por mí; quizás no me ama pero sé que hay un sentimiento, uno que quisiera descubrir pero sé que no es el momento. Blaine nos necesitará como amigos. No soy tan optimista como Kurt; Blaine no estará bien pronto.

—La carroza está cruzando el puente. —En cuanto Finn nos habla Kurt se separa de mí.

—Vamos.

En el jardín, la carroza negra se detiene al final del puente. En cuanto el féretro baja, Blaine se coloca detrás de él; Kurt se abraza a su brazo derecho y me hace señales para que vaya a su otro lado. Tomo la cadena de Otto y me coloco a su izquierda. Detrás de nosotros empiezo a escuchar tararear el principio de una canción que hasta hoy no recordaba. La melodía sale del interior de la casa y de inmediato los Warblers y los chicos de Glee empiezan a cantar.

_There are places I'll remember  
>All my life though some have changed<br>Some forever not for better  
>Some have gone and some remain<br>All these places had their moments  
>With lovers and friends I still can recall<br>Some are dead and some are living  
>In my life I've loved them all<em>

Blaine sujeta con fuerza las manos de Kurt y unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas. Caminamos con el féretro hasta llegar al centro del enorme salón. La luz del sol se filtra por el enorme ventanal abierto y cubre todo el lugar.

_But of all these friends and lovers  
>There is no one compares with you<br>And these memories lose their meaning  
>When I think of love as something new<br>Though I know I'll never lose affection  
>For people and things that went before<br>I know I'll often stop and think about them  
>In my life I love you more<br>_

Tanto los chicos de la academia Dalton como los compañeros del coro se colocan en un círculo alrededor del féretro mientras siguen cantando. Quisiera unir mi voz a las suyas pero hay un nudo en mi garganta que me impide incluso hablar. Blaine tiene los ojos cerrados. Es la primera vez que no canta algo y eso me duele. Ahora más que nunca sé que tiene roto un gran pedazo de su corazón y, sobre todo, que no se perdona el no haber estado cuando su abuelo murió.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
>For people and things that went before<br>I know I'll often stop and think about them  
>In my life I love you more<br>In my life I love you more_

Después de terminada la canción, guardamos silencio. Velaremos toda la noche al señor Anderson y mañana muy temprano iremos al crematorio. No sé si mi viejo quiera estar aquí todo el día pero yo no quiero separarme de Kurt ni de Blaine, así que está por empezar un día de gran desgaste.

* * *

><p>Antes del amanecer, Kurt observa el gran salón semidesierto: el féretro aún está en el centro; todos los chicos de Dalton ya se han retirado, sólo quedan Wes y su novia Jenny; el señor Karofsky también está, pero Cristi se ha marchado a su casa durante la noche acompañada de Mercedes, Tina, Mike y Sam; Finn, Carol y su papá también han tenido que marcharse en algún momento de la noche porque para Burt no es recomendable desvelarse y Kurt no quiere que su padre haga esfuerzos, y Rachel y los demás chicos se han ido yendo poco a poco, despidiéndose de Blaine y de los señores Anderson.<p>

Kurt mira hacia una de las esquinas del salón en la que Dave y Blaine están sentados juntos hablando de cualquier cosa para mantenerse despiertos. Los dos tienen sombras de barba sobre sus mejillas pero es más notorio en Dave. Kurt nota lo diferentes que son los dos y a la vez lo mucho que se complementan; en ocasiones se pregunta si Blaine no ve en Dave algunas cosas que él mismo quisiera ser, pero lo que sí sabe muy bien que Dave sí que ve en Blaine mucho de lo que él cree no tener pero que está ahí, a pesar de que él no lo sepa.

Blaine les había dicho a Wes, Dave y él que los quería a su lado en el crematorio. Kurt al principio se tensó y pensó en decir que no porque todo eso le estaba recordando demasiado a su madre, pero Dave de inmediato dijo que sí y Kurt supo apartar los pensamientos que le impedían aceptar. Blaine es su amigo después de todo y sabe muy bien que los necesita. Aún no le ha preguntado a Blaine pero nota que algo fuerte le ha sucedido con su padre porque en toda la noche no se han dirigido la palabra y porque Blaine, en repetidas ocasiones, se ha alejado de su papá para hablar con alguno de los Warblers.

—Es hora.

Los chicos de la agencia funeraria entran por el féretro. Blaine se pone de pie y los acompaña hasta la salida sin siquiera intercambiar ni una mirada con su padre. Una vez que el féretro está dentro de la carroza, el Bentley de los Anderson se coloca detrás de ella. Pero Blaine no sube en él. Les da la espalda a sus padres para mirar a Dave y a Kurt.

—Vámonos. —Blaine camina sin detenerse hasta la camioneta de Dave. Kurt intercambia miradas con David.

—Te veo en casa, hijo. —El señor Karofsky abraza a su hijo y se despide de los Anderson para después subir a su coche. Dave jala la cadena de Otto y lo lleva hasta la camioneta. Es en ese momento cuando Kurt se decide seguirlos.

* * *

><p>Estar en la sala de espera de un crematorio es algo que Kurt jamás se imaginó vivir. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentando al lado de Dave Karofsky, quien acaricia distraídamente a Otto. Kurt se siente cansado, envuelve el brazo izquierdo de Dave entre los suyos y apoya su cabeza sobre él. Minutos después los Anderson salen del crematorio con la urna dorada en la que están depositadas las cenizas que Blaine tiene ahora abrazadas como si fueran un gran tesoro. Las lágrimas quieren escapar de los ojos de Kurt al verlo tan vulnerable.<p>

—Blaine…

—Cumpliré con su deseo y eso no está en discusión. —Ése es el breve dialogo que hay entre los Anderson y su hijo. Los señores se despiden de ellos cordialmente y Blaine no dice nada pero cierra los ojos cuando escucha la puerta de la sala de esperar abrirse para que sus padres salgan. Una vez que eso pasa, Blaine abre los ojos de nuevo mirando indistintamente a los cuatro chicos en la habitación.

—Anoche el abogado de mi abuelo me dio una carta que él me dejó y me habló de su última voluntad. Quería que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas en el río Ohio. —La voz de Blaine se corta y el llanto brota de nuevo de sus ojos. —Me habló de todas las veces que viajó con mi abuela por el rio Ohio desde aquí hasta Kentucky. Le gustaban esa clase de cosas: las aventuras, los lugares naturales y todo eso. Yo creo que por eso…

—Te acompañaremos —dice Kurt sin más. Dave asiente, al igual que Wes.

Dave los lleva en su camioneta hasta Columbus y después un poco más hasta llegar a la orilla del gran río Ohio. Wes tiene un tío que les presta una pequeña embarcación para poder llegar hasta un punto en específico que Blaine recuerda por haber navegado por ahí con su abuelo cuando tenía siete años. Kurt no sabe qué hacer o qué decir; los ojos de Blaine se esconden tras sus gafas preferidas de montura rosa. Blaine abre la urna con las cenizas y en ese momento Wes empieza a tocar en su armónica la melodía de _Wind of Change. _Nadie canta pero Kurt recuerda muy bien la letra de lo que Wes está tocando.

_Take me to the magic of the moment  
>On a glory night<br>Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
>With you and me<em>

Take me to the magic of the moment  
>On a glory night<br>Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
>In the wind of change<p>

Blaine arroja las cenizas al río y mira hacia él cuando termina. Kurt no sabe si llora pero siente el dolor que lo atraviesa. No hay más así que regresan al embarcadero sin decir palabra. Dave los lleva de regreso a Westerville. Ya es casi de noche cuando dejan a Wes en su casa, quien se despide afectuosamente de Blaine y promete llamarlo al día siguiente.

—No quiero ir a mi casa. —Es lo único que Blaine necesita decir para que Dave arranque su coche y salga para la carretera con rumbo a Lima. Una vez que llegan a Fidlay, Blaine le pide a Dave que se detenga en donde pueda, así que lo hace unos metros más adelante. —Mi abuelo me ha dejado una carta. —Blaine habla desde el asiento de atrás de la Tacoma con Otto sobre su regazo. —No puedo leerla yo solo. —Kurt observa a Dave y este pone en marcha el vehículo para seguir un camino adyacente a la carrera principal hasta detenerse frente a una casa de madera.

—Esta granja me la heredó mi abuelo Pete, el padre de mi mamá. —Kurt ve el lugar, parece que está siendo remodelado poco a poco por Dave.

Los tres bajan de la camioneta. Dave abre la parte trasera y saca una manta para extenderla en el suelo. Blaine se sienta y su lado lo hace Kurt. Los tres se quedan en silencio; sólo se puede escuchar la jadeante respiración de Otto. Después, Blaine saca un sobre blanco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, lo rompe con cuidado y respira profundamente preparándose para leer.

_Querido Blaine:_

_Hijo mío, si estás leyendo esto es porque por fin he partido de este mundo para encontrarme con tu abuela en un lugar mejor. Estas líneas te las he escrito justo después de salir de un conato de infarto, tal vez por eso encontrarás en ellas mucha sinceridad. He pensado tanto en qué decirte, hijo, pero las palabras siempre se me quedaban atascadas en la cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora siento que puedo hacerlo._

_Blaine, muchacho, quiero que tengas siempre presente que nadie es sabio de nacimiento. Recuerda que el tiempo y la experiencia son las únicas cosas que te pueden enseñar de la vida. No pretendas cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros como es tu costumbre porque eso no te dejará nada bueno. Aprende de los demás, hijo. No pienses que por hablar de algo lo dominas. No se tienen las cosas por hablar de ellas. Lo sabes. _

_Existen muchas cosas en el mundo que no tienen explicación pero no por ello deja de ser bello y verdadero. Hay quienes te querrán señalar el camino pero sé muy bien que seguirás tu propio destino. Conocerte fue maravilloso, verte crece y compartir conmigo un pedazo de tu vida me hizo muy feliz. Quiero que siempre recuerdes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti porque, a pesar de todo, has sabido sobreponerte a los pequeños dolores de cabeza que te ha dado la vida. Y eso es de ser un gran hombre. Porque sé que tú crecerás para convertirte en eso, en un gran hombre. _

_Tenles paciencia a tus padres porque en el fondo ellos son buenos y algún día lograran entender que, en la vida, el dinero es sólo una mera garantía de supervivencia pero no de amor o cariño. Hijo, busca ser amado pero sobre todo amar. El saber amar nos hace más humanos._

_Blaine, te quiero, te admiro, te respeto y siempre serás una parte de mí como yo lo seré de ti. Este no es un adiós, es un nos veremos_.

Blaine termina de leer la carta y cierra los ojos llorando. Kurt lo abraza mientras Dave le toma de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les deje dos de las canciones que me gustaría pusieran en mi funeral: <em>In my life<em> de los _Beatles_ y _Wind of Change_ de los _Scorpions_. Dos bandas Europeas que son de lo mejor de la música mundial.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos el viernes.**

**Un abrazote para mi beta _Winter_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Algunas de las mejores lecciones se aprenden de errores pasados, el error del pasado es la sabiduría del futuro_

**Dale Turner**

* * *

><p>Los ensayos para las Regionales se volvieron cada vez más intensos y yo lo agradecí; no por mí, por Blaine. Después de la muerte de su abuelo, Blaine ha estado actuando normal, con la tristeza marcada en los ojos pero todos los días intenta sonreír y ser el mismo de siempre. Creo que los ensayos lograron mantener su mente ocupada y, además, tuvo un pretexto para no ir a casa. Kurt me dijo que los padres de Blaine habían llamado a su casa para saber de él porque desde el funeral no había hablado con ellos. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de acercarseles hace tres días, cuando se dio lectura al testamento de su abuelo.<p>

Kurt y yo lo acompañamos porque nos lo pidió. Los Anderson entraron juntos al despacho del notario y cuando salieron Blaine ni siquiera se despidió de ellos, simplemente tomó la mano de Kurt y caminamos los tres hasta la salida. Después nos contó que su abuelo le había dejado la mitad de su fortuna y que su padre sería el albacea hasta que él terminara cualquier carrera que escogiera. Mientras tanto, el padre de Blaine estaba obligado a pasarle una buena pensión y a pagarle la universidad que quisiera y, de no cumplirlo, perdería la mitad de la fortuna que le había tocado y que ésta pasaría también a manos de Blaine. Después de eso no hubo más comentarios con respecto a sus padres o al dinero.

La mamá de Finn resulto ser alérgica a los perros yOtto terminó viviendo en mi casa para deleite de mi padre, que se siente más acompañado, y mío, porque hace años que quería tener una tiene sus malos momentos, extraña a su dueño; sin embargo, me ocupo de divertirlo. Aunque su actividad favorita es echarse en mi cama y poner la cabeza en mi estomago mientras estoy leyendo algún libro. Su otro momento mágico es cuando vamos a la granja; corre como un loco y luego se avienta al río feliz. Espero estar haciendo las cosas bien con él, es una gran mascota. Y Blaine siempre viene a verlo.

Kurt y Blaine siempre están en mi casa junto con alguno más de los chicos o las divas, quienes no dejan de visitar a Cristi desde que decidió no quedarse en el colegio toda la semana sino que prefiere viajar de regreso cada día.

Cuando el señor Schuester nos habló de buscar dinero para el viaje a las Regionales mi papá decidió hacerse cargo de todo: del trasporte y del hospedaje en Cleveland. Y no es que mi viejo sea tan noble (bueno, lo es pero no tanto), es que necesitaba reducir impuestos y, ¿qué mejor que ayudar a una escuela pública? Así mata dos pájaros de un tiro: nos da un viaje cómodo de dos días y no paga tantos impuestos. ¿No es genial?

Así fue como llegamos a Cleveland. Ahora veo las cosas en mi cabeza como un gran _collage_ de imágenes: la llegada al hotel; ir al auditorio y encerrarnos en la pequeña antesala escuchando a los demás coros haciendo espectaculares números; nuestra salida al escenario; cantar y bailar enfrente de todas esas personas, y ganar las Regionales. Ése momento lo repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza porque ha sido uno de los mejores que he pasado desde que llegué a McKinley. Por eso le dije a papá que no lo quería aquí, que lo quería en una butaca de las Nacionales, y él asintió sonriendo.

Ahora que lo pienso, aquí, en la oscuridad de mi habitación y con la cabeza bien fría, me doy cuenta de que Blaine y yo hemos sido los que más nos hemos emocionado esta noche. Los otros chicos de New Directions se han alegrado pero no tanto como nosotros. Y es que, a fin de cuentas, es la segunda ocasión consecutiva que ellos ganan las Regionales y, a pesar de que pusieron su mayor esfuerzo, creo que sus mentes están en las Nacionales desde que empezó el año. Escucho un gran ronquido de Finn y cierro los ojos. Poco a poco me voy quedando dormido.

* * *

><p>Escucho que alguien golpea la puerta pero no quiero abrir los ojos; sé que todavía es de madrugada. ¿Quién puede ser? Me gustaría tener el sueño tan pesado como Finn que ni siquiera se inmuta con el ruido. Me froto el rostro con las manos. Aún no tengo fuerza para levantarme. Los golpes son más fuertes ahora. Juro que si son Puck o Sam molestando voy a romperles el cuello. Así que me levanto de la cama, camino hasta la puerta y la abro de golpe con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Me basta ver el rostro preocupado de Kurt para congelarme. Vagamente recuerdo que estoy frente a él sólo en camiseta y bóxers. Inexplicablemente, Kurt empieza a llorar en cuanto me ve.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, _bonito_? —Instintivamente paso mi brazo por sus hombros. Kurt se refugia en mi pecho y solloza más fuerte.

—Blaine no está. Se ha ido. Mike llamó a mi habitación cuando empezó a preocuparse porque Blaine no llegaba. Primero pensó que podría estar conmigo y por eso llamó, pero no está y no sé… —Lo dejo pasar a la habitación y enciendo la luz. En ese momento Finn despierta y nos mira. Imagino que quiere decir algo mordaz pero en cuanto ve a Kurt llorando se sienta en la cama.

—Kurt, ¿qué tienes? —_Bonito _va contándole toda la historia mientras yo me cambio. Sabía que la aparente tranquilidad de Blaine no era normal. Debí haberme quedado en la habitación con él; algo me decía que esto sucedería. Me pongo unos vaqueros, la camisa azul y mi chaqueta negra favorita; ya es casi primavera pero aún hace frío por las noches. Estoy terminando de ponerme los zapatos negros cuando Finn nota que me preparo para salir. —¿Adónde vas? —Kurt se gira para mirarme y por breves segundos nuestras miradas se conectan.

—Voy a buscarlo. —Kurt abre sus inmensos ojos azules. Finn se pone de pie y también comienza a cambiarse.

—Tenemos que planear algo para que el señor Schuester no se dé cuenta de que ustedes no están en el hotel.

—Bien, bajaré al vestíbulo para preguntar. Estoy seguro de que alguien de recepción sabe donde puede estar.—Kurt se pone de pie y me detiene justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Bajamos contigo.

Subimos los tres al elevador. Antes de que Finn presione el botón compruebo si tengo la cartera en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Mi billetera es parte fundamental de mi plan y espero que me salga bien porque si no será muy complicado explicarle al señor Schuester que uno de los mejores miembros del club Glee está perdido en Cleveland.

El vestíbulo esta casi desierto; sólo hay una pareja registrándose y unos botones caminando por ahí. En el mostrador de recepción dos personas: un señor mayor y un chico que seguramente no pasa de los veinticinco. El hombre mayor sale de detrás del mostrador y entra por una puerta que hay a la derecha. En cuanto eso sucede, camino hasta el chico con la billetera y el móvil en la mano.

—Buenas noches. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —En cuanto el chico me saluda yo le muestro la fotografía de Blaine en mi móvil.

—¿Has visto a este chico? —Mira la fotografía y luego a mí negando con la cabeza.

—No, no sé quien es. —Tiene gracia poder saber cuando la gente me miente, justo lo que está pasando ahora.

—Mira, somos miembros del coro que se está hospedando en el hotel. Este chico ha salido sin permiso y sin decirle nada a nadie. Si sabes algo de él será mejor que me lo digas y así todos nos evitamos un mal rato. —Dejo caer un billete de cincuenta dólares sobre el mostrador que él mira y después coge.

—Vino y me preguntó sobre un buen club gay, le dije del lugar y luego me pidió que le llamara a un taxi. Salió sin decirme nada más. —Pienso qué hacer, volteo a mirar a Kurt y me decido.

—¿Cómo se llama ese lugar? —El chico vacila un momento; tal vez no me veo muy amable con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los ojos algo enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y los rastros de barba sobre mi rostro. Intento aligerar mi semblante para que el chico no piense mal y parece funcionar.

—_Mean Bull._ —Joder, tan sólo el nombrecito ya me está dando mala espina. Aunque no creo que este tipo haya mandado a Blaine a un mal lugar. Conozco Cleveland pero nunca he visitado un bar gay; quizás no debo juzgar el libro por la portada.

—Bien, ¿tienes coche? —El chico me mira preocupado. —Te alquilo tu coche por unas horas, hasta que regrese. Conozco la ciudad, sólo tienes que decirme dónde está el bar. Mis amigos se quedarán aquí y tú te ganarás mil dólares por sólo alquilarme tu coche. —Los ojos del chico se abren y me mira fijamente intentando buscar indicios de mentira.

Había tomado mil quinientos dólares de mis ahorros personales para el viaje; tenía la esperanza de comprar algunas cosas (juegos o algún accesorio interesante para mi consola o para mí), pero salvar a Blaine de sí mismo es más importante. El chico mira hacia Finn y Kurt, que todavía permanecen unos metros atrás de mí, y suspira pesadamente.

—Ok, vamos al estacionamiento por él. —Le sonrío sinceramente y luego me giro para hablar con Kurt y Finn.

—Ya sé donde está. —Kurt exhala feliz y Finn sonríe levemente. —Voy a ir por él; el chico de la recepción va a alquilarme su coche.

—¿Conoces la ciudad? —Bajo la mirada un momento y luego miro a Finn para contestarle.

—Mi tía Rosy, una prima de mi madre que es casi como una hermana para ella, vive aquí. —Antes de saber de la existencia de Tom pensaba que mi madre hacía muy bien en querer tanto a su prima, pero ahora comprendo que sólo lo hacía porque estaba sustituyendo a un hermano. —Cada año veníamos a verla por una o dos semanas, hasta el año pasado en que mi mamá decidió no venir. Imagino que ella presentía que algo _malo_ estaba pasando conmigo.

Se hace un silencio bastante incomodo durante el cual Kurt me mira fijamente. Sé que algo quiere decirme pero no puede porque Finn está delante y porque no es el momento.

—Voy contigo. —Niego de inmediato ante el ofrecimiento de Kurt.

—No, te quedas con Finn. No sé cómo se vayan a poner las cosas y es mucho más fácil que vaya yo solo. No quiero arriesgarte. —Finn coloca una de sus manos en el hombro de Kurt.

—Dave tiene razón. Tú te quedas aquí. Además, alguien tiene que quedarse en nuestra habitación hasta que Blaine y Dave regresen.

—Regreso en seguida. —Le doy un apretón a la mano derecha de Kurt y me voy tras el chico de recepción hasta el estacionamiento de empleados.

Caminamos en silencio. Siento como el chico me mira de reojo, pero no dice nada. Pasamos varios coches hasta que se detiene frente a una camioneta Cherokee que, si no me equivoco, debe ser de los noventa. Es el modelo cuadrado pero está muy bien cuidada y la pintura azul oscura está impecable. El chico me lanza las llaves con una sonrisa y yo le doy el dinero.

—Espero que tu novio y tú se arreglen. —Elevo una de mis cejas en cuanto dice eso.

—No es mi novio, es sólo un amigo.—La sonrisa del chico se ensancha de pronto. —Regreso en un rato con tu coche. Muchas gracias por el favor que nos haces.

Subo a la camioneta, la arranco y me voy de inmediato. Según las señas que me ha dado el chico el bar no está muy lejos del hotel. Efectivamente, ahí está _Mean Bull_. Alcanzo a ver a la perfección el letrero de fondo negro, las letras rojas de _Mean Bull_ divididas por la imagen de un toro rojo de ojos azules. Aparco el coche en el estacionamiento del lugar y entro por la puerta que me indican los guardias de seguridad.

Dentro no es como lo imagino. A mi izquierda está la barra, iluminada de azul y blanco, en la que hay varios chicos atendiendo. Dos de ellos hacen una especie de espectáculo con las botellas. Frente a la barra hay unas mesas donde varios chicos beben cócteles y se mueven al ritmo de la música. En la parte inferior del lugar, que es donde yo estoy, se encuentra la pista de baile. Hay un montón de chicos moviéndose al ritmo de la música y frotándose entre sí. No creo que Blaine escuche su móvil si lo llamo. En cuanto el hombre de seguridad me devuelve mi identificación doy un paso y me percato que suelo de la pista está mojado.

Decido empezar por el lugar más fácil y subo los cuatro escalones que dividen las plantas. Veo que la barra da la vuelta y que hay otra puerta de entrada y más mesas. Doy una repasada rápida pero no hay ni rastro de Blaine por ahí. Camino por el otro lado del primer nivel y sólo encuentro parejas y grupos de amigos bebiendo. La música del lugar cambia y me doy cuenta de que al final de la pista hay un escenario que está elevado hasta casi la altura del piso en el que estoy.

Mis ojos se agrandan y mi boca se abre cuando veo a Blaine subiendo al escenario. Trae un micrófono en la mano, su cuerpo está empapado y su camisa color beige, desabotonada. Puedo ver una porción del fino vello de su pecho y el ligero camino que forma y que termina escondido dentro de los vaqueros. La camisa mojada se le pega al torso. Trago saliva en cuanto lo veo moverse al ritmo de la música y lo escucho cantar.

_No matter how hard I try  
>You keep pushing me aside<br>And I can't break through  
>There's no talking to you<em>

Blaine baila en el escenario dando un gran espectáculo, moviendo sus caderas con el ritmo cadencioso de la música. Abajo muchos de los chicos bailan con sus parejas, frotándose unos con otros, pero varios miran a Blaine con la lascivia clara en sus ojos. _  
><em>

_It's so sad that you're leaving  
>It takes time to believe it<em>

_But after all is said and done  
>You're gonna be the lonely one<em>

La mano derecha de Blaine recorre su pelo sin rastros de gomina que también mojado, como el resto de su cuerpo. Baja esa misma mano por su pecho, acariciándose la piel descubierta. Uno de los chicos que baila lo incita para que baje de la plataforma pero Blaine lo ignora y sigue cantando y moviéndose con el ritmo de la música.

_Do you believe in life after love?  
>I can feel something inside me say<br>I really don't think you're strong enough_

_Do you believe in life after love?  
>I can feel something inside me say<br>I really don't think you're strong enough_

Blaine se coloca en el centro de la plataforma para seguir cantando y marcando el ritmo con sus movimientos. Los cuerpos de la pista de baile se acercan aún más y veo como varias parejas se besan sin ningún pudor.

_What am I supposed to do  
>Sit around and wait for you<br>Well I can't do that_

_And there's no turning back_

Blaine está siendo sexy e incitante y coquetea descaradamente con el tipo que quiere que baje de la plataforma. Algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien así que bajo para cruzar la pista atiborrada de cuerpos en movimiento.

_I need time to move on  
>I need a love to feel strong<br>'Cause I've got time to think it through  
>And maybe I'm too good for you<em>

Por fin, Blaine ha bajado de la plataforma y se contonea alrededor del tipo con el que estaba coqueteando. Entre las luces y los cuerpos apenas alcanzo a distinguir su mirada. En los ojos de Blaine no hay deseo ni lujuria; lo único que puedo notar es tristeza, y eso me parte el corazón.

_Do you believe in life after love?  
>I can feel something inside me say<br>I really don't think you're strong enough_

_Do you believe in life after love?  
>I can feel something inside me say<br>I really don't think you're strong enough_

Cuando el tipo que baila con él empieza tocarle de forma descarada camino a grades zancadas y lo empujo. El chico me mira de arriba a abajo y luego desaparece entre la multitud. En ese momento es cuando noto que la mayoría de los chicos aquí son muy similares a Kurt y a Blaine; todos niños bonitos y metrosexuales. Yo no encajo aquí.

Blaine me mira y se pega a mi cuerpo para cantarme directamente la siguiente estrofa de la canción. Seguramente la mayoría de los que están aquí piensan que esto es un pelea de pareja, pero me da igual. _  
><em>

_Well I know that I'll get through this  
>'Cause I know that I am strong<br>I don't need you anymore  
>I don't need you anymore<br>I don't need you anymore  
>No I don't need you anymore<em>

Colocó mis manos sobre la cintura de Blaine para impedir que alguien más se le acerque. En cuanto siento su aliento percibo el olor a vodka martini. Blaine sigue cantando, frotando su cadera con la mía; instintivamente, me muevo con él siguiendo la música.

_Do you believe in life after love?  
>I can feel something inside me say<br>I really don't think you're strong enough_

_Do you believe in life after love?  
>I can feel something inside me say<br>I really don't think you're strong enough_

Un grupo de hombres vestidos como _drag queens_ salen de alguna parte de detrás del escenario para cantar. Blaine cuelga sus brazos de mi cuello y se mueve de forma sensual. Trago saliva y lo detengo tomándole de las muñecas pero él se zafa y se gira, coloca mis manos en su pecho y acerca sus nalgas a mi entrepierna.

_Do you believe in life after love?  
>I can feel something inside me say<br>I really don't think you're strong enough  
>Do you believe in life after love?<br>I can feel something inside me say  
>I really don't think you're strong enough <em>

La música electrónica sigue sonando. Yo sujeto a Blaine de las caderas y lo giro de nuevo para que me encare. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza se me clavan.

—Es porque no soy él, ¿cierto? —Su voz suena quebrada. Sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere y me siento mal de verlo así.

—Es porque en este momento no eres tú. —Los ojos de Blaine se llenan de lágrimas, baja el rostro y llora mientras me mira. Sus manos terminan en mi pecho.

—Lo extraño tanto, Dave. —Solloza fuertemente, esconde su rostro en mi pecho y yo lo abrazo cubriéndolo completamente. —No estuve ahí. No estuve y no le dije todo lo que lo amo, todo lo que le extrañaré por el resto de mi vida. ¿De qué me sirve tener su dinero si eso no me lo va a regresar? Yo lo quiero a él, lo necesito a él, con sus brandys raros, con sus ideas sobre la vida y sus ironías. ¿Por qué tiene que morir la gente buena, Dave?

—No lo sé, Blaine. —Acaricio su pelo y luego lo separo un poco de mí para secar sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. —No necesitas estar aquí ahora, Blaine. Vamos para el hotel; Kurt está muy preocupado por ti. —Blaine asiente ligeramente. Antes de movernos le quito delicadamente la camisa empapada y le pongo mi chaqueta. Afuera hace un poco de frío y no quiero que nada le pase. Seguramente no se perdonaría si por una estupidez como ésta se enfermara de la faringe.

Deja que lo saque del lugar sin ninguna resistencia. Una vez afuera paso mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y él se pega a mí. Llegamos al coche y lo subo casi como si fuese un bulto; parece que las emociones están haciendo mella en él justo en este momento. Arranco el vehículo y nos vamos de regreso al hotel.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento bajo a Blaine del coche sosteniéndolo por los hombros como había hecho fuera del club. Pasamos el vestíbulo y subimos al elevador. Una vez dentro apoyo a Blaine sobre una de las paredes y él termina con la cabeza sobre mi pecho. No me ha dicho palabra alguna desde que salimos del club pero sé que sigue consciente. Bajamos del elevador y lo llevo a mi habitación; no he llamado a Finn ni a Kurt pero imagino que me están esperando allí. Como puedo rescato la llave electrónica uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Al abrir me encuentro únicamente con Kurt. Camino con Blaine hasta una de las camas y lo acuesto.

—Ey, Kurt. ¿Cómo estás, dulzura? Gracias por mandar al osito sexy por mí. —Bueno, parece que Blaine ha recuperado el habla mágicamente.

—¿Dónde diablos estaba? —Es evidente que Kurt sabe donde estaba Blaine; lo que en realidad quiere saber en qué posición lo encontré.

—Deja que entregue las llaves del coche que me prestaron y luego te explico. Cuídalo en lo que regreso.

—¡Oh, ustedes dos son tan impresionantes! Me encantan. En serio, chicos, los amo a los dos. —Kurt se sonroja mientras yo me hago el despistado y salgo de la habitación.

Emprendo mi camino de regreso al vestíbulo pensando en que me gusta más el Blaine calladito que éste desbordante y parlanchín. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le estará diciendo a Kurt en estos momentos. Al llegar al vestíbulo veo al chico en la recepción.

—Hola —le saludo y él me mira sonriendo —. Aquí están tus llaves. Muchas gracias por alquilármelo.

—No hay problema. ¿Encontraste a tu amigo? —Asiento sonriéndole.

—Gracias de nuevo. Sé que pudiste mandarme a la mierda cuando te pregunté por él y ni se diga cuando te pedí el coche. —Él niega sonriente y luego pone una tarjeta sobre el mostrador.

—Mi nombre es Edward; puedes llamarme cuando quieras. —Tomo la tarjeta sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Por qué? —Él ríe; ni quiera he notado su aspecto hasta este momento.

—Porque si corres así por un amigo no quiero ni imaginar lo que harías por un novio. —Quiero preguntarle que cómo lo supo, cómo demonios supo que soy gay, pero en ese momento una pareja mayor entra por la puerta principal. Edward me guiña un ojo antes de que lleguen a la recepción.

Subo al elevador y me guardo su tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa; sé que no le llamaré pero no puedo dejar de sorprenderme por todo lo que está sucediendo en este viajecito. De regreso en mi habitación me encuentro con Blaine contándole a Kurt parte de su noche en el club gay.

—Regresaste, osito sexy. —Blaine se tira encima de mi abrazándome. Kurt parece más alegre que molesto; imagino que le divierte un poco ver al siempre sereno Blaine en un estado tan… _particular_.

—Blaine, creo que debes darte una buena ducha y luego dormir; ya debe de ser muy tarde. —Blaine intenta enredarse en mi cuerpo pero Kurt se pone de pie y toma delicadamente sus manos para alejarlo de mi.

—Ya escuchaste a Dave. Vamos al baño para que te des una ducha. —Kurt le habla mesuradamente y con cariño. Blaine parece desconcertado por un momento y luego asiente.

—Baño, cierto. —Blaine besa a Kurt en los labios y, sin más, se mete en el baño. En cuanto escucho el clic de la puerta me dejo caer sobre la cama más cercana. Kurt suelta una carcajada y se sienta en misma la cama que yo.

—¿Y Finn?

—Dijo que era mejor que yo los esperara aquí. Puckerman y él estaban ocupados ideando un plan para que el señor Schuester no nos descubriera. Trajimos la maleta de Blaine. Espero que vea la ropa que está sobre la tapa del inodoro.

—Yo espero que no se rompa el cuello. —Kurt se vuelve a reír y luego se desploma en la cama.

—Presentía que estaba mal pero no quería aceptar que esto pudiera suceder. Extraña mucho a su abuelo, lo veo en sus ojos todos los días, pero de alguna forma esperaba que saliera adelante sin dificultades, como siempre lo hace. —Acaricio su mano con el dorso de la mía para reconfortarlo.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo también lo esperaba. —Estamos sumergidos cada quien en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del baño se destraba. Blaine sale envuelto en una toalla y, cuando lo veo tambalearse, me incorporo y lo detengo.

—Gracias. —Lo llevo hasta la cama. Ya parece un poco más sobrio pero, para sorpresa de Kurt y mía, empieza quitarse la toalla.

—Blaine, espe… —Kurt y yo suspiramos cuando vemos que Blaine trae puesto un bóxer negro bajo de la toalla. Entro al baño y tomo la camiseta que está sobre la tapa del inodoro.

—Ponte esto, Blaine. —Lo hace dócilmente y después se deja caer en el centro de la cama. Estoy a punto de irme a dormir a la otra cama cuando lo escucho llorar de nuevo. Kurt me mira por unos segundos y termino recostándome con ellos al otro lado de Blaine.

—Mi abuelo era fuerte, era muy inteligente, era… Mejor que ninguno. —Kurt enreda su mano con la de Blaine y lo abraza. Yo me acerco más y paso mi brazo derecho por encima de las cabezas de ambos para acomodarme y mirarles mejor.—Nadie me va a querer tanto como él.

—No digas esas tonterías, Blaine. Dave y yo te queremos. Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. Siempre me tendrás a mí. —Kurt besa a Blaine casi sin pensarlo. Yo me pongo de pie inmediatamente pero, lejos de molestarme, pienso en hacer algo por él, así que rescato mi guitarra del armario y me siento en el taburete de al lado de la cama. Cuando terminan de besarse me miran sorprendidos pero yo no les doy tiempo de que hablen y empiezo a tocar. Estoy casi seguro de que Kurt conoce esta canción.

_When the night has come  
>And the land is dark,<br>And the moon is the only light we see,  
>No, I won't be afraid.<br>Oh, I won't be afraid  
>Just as long as you stand, stand by me.<em>

Puedo ver las caras de Kurt y Blaine iluminándose en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Blaine se gira completamente hacia mí y Kurt lo abraza desde atrás y comienza a cantar la siguiente parte de la canción.

_So, darling, darling, stand by me.  
>Oh, stand by me.<br>Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me._

If the sky that we look upon  
>Should tumble and fall,<br>And the mountains  
>Should crumble to the sea,<br>I won't cry, I won't cry.  
>No, I won't shed a tear<br>Just as long as you stand, stand by me.

Los miro directamente a ambos para seguir intentando ponerle a la canción la emoción que siento en este momento.

_And darling, darling, stand by me.  
>Oh, stand by me.<br>Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me._

Hago los acordes imaginando que estoy acompañado por unos violines. Siempre me ha gustado la versión original de Ben E. King para esta canción. Y ésta es la primera vez que la interpreto para alguien.

_Darling, darling, stand by me.  
>Oh, stand by me.<br>Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me._

_Whenever you're in trouble,  
>Won't you stand by me?<br>Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me._

Cuando la canción termina Blaine palmea el colchón. Pongo la guitarra en el suelo y me recuesto a su lado. Kurt busca a tientas mi mano y yo cedo, así que _Bonito_ termina colocándola sobre las suyas. Termino de girarme para encarar a Blaine; lo miro primero a él y luego a Kurt, que me sonríe conciliador. Una parte de mí grita _¡peligro!_ pero otra me dice que me quede donde estoy porque éste es mi lugar. Tímidamente recorro con mi mano derecha el brazo de Kurt que envuelve a Blaine y, poco a poco, los tres nos vamos quedando dormidos.

* * *

><p>Blaine despierta por culpa del punzante dolor de cabeza que le está matando. Quiere abrir lentamente los parpados pero falla miserablemente. Hace un segundo intento y esta vez sí, lo logra. Primero su vista está nublada pero luego, poco a poco, alcanza a enfocar y sonríe al ver a Kurt acurrucado entre sus brazos. De pronto nota que su brazo derecho esta enredado con otro brazo que no puede ser de Kurt. Para empezar ese <em>otro brazo<em> sale de algún punto de su espalda, es mucho más grande, tiene la piel broceada y un vello fino y oscuro en el antebrazo que sobresale de una camisa azul.

Entonces, Blaine lo recuerda todo: haber ganado las Regionales, querer celebrarlo de algún modo, preguntar por un bar gay, ir al bar, beber como un cosaco, bailar y cantar y luego ser rescatado por Dave cuando uno de los del bar empezó a toquetearlo. Recuerda cómo terminó así y, para corroborarlo, se inclina para atrás hasta apoyarse en otro cuerpo que no es otro que el de Dave Karofsky. Un leve gruñido del chico a su espalda quita toda duda que pudiera haber tenido. Dave entierra entonces su rostro en el hueco formado entre el cuello y el hombro de Blaine y éste se tensa al sentirlo reajustar los brazos de tal forma que tanto él mismo como Kurt terminan más juntos. En ese momento, Dave se despierta, pone los brazos rígidos e intenta retirarlos de donde los tiene, pero Blaine lo detiene. No quiere que el calor de ese momento se vaya. Por lo menos, no tan pronto.

—Buenos días. —Dave aparta su rostro. Blaine sabe que tiene que actuar rápido para que esto no pase de ser un lindodespertar al despertar más incomodo del año. —¿No crees que se ve súper tierno dormido?

—¿Eh…? —Dave levanta un poco la cabeza para ver a Kurt y sonríe. —Algo así; tiene cara de ángel pero lengua de demonio. —Blaine ríe; ellos mejor que nadie saben cómo de afilada puede ser lengua de Kurt.

—Dave, gracias por haber ido por mi anoche —Dave termina colocando su cabeza sobre el cabello de Blaine.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada; ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo por mí. Sólo recuerda que siempre nos tendrás a Kurt y a mí. Sé que el dolor puede ser mucho pero no tienes por qué estar solo.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me vea vulnerable. —Dave desenreda sus brazos y termina sujetando a Blaine de la cintura para acercarlo más a él y susurrarle al oído.

—Seremos fuertes por ti, para ti. Ya no estás solo, Blaine, y nunca más lo estarás. —Blaine esconde sus rostro en el pecho de Kurt. En ese momento él despierta, los mira a ambos, suspira y abraza a Blaine hasta que se tranquiliza.

Un golpe en la puerta hace que los tres se espabilen.

—El desayuno será en cuarenta y cinco minutos, chicos. —Los pasos se alejan. Blaine suspira y se separa de Kurt y luego Dave retira sus brazos.

—Necesito una ducha rápida —dice Kurt bajando de la cama y entrando al baño con su bata en la mano.

—¿Crees que esté molesto por lo del bar? —Blaine sabe que hay una gran probabilidad de que le pase eso.

—Creo que está más enojado porque te fuiste sin decir nada que por dónde estuviste. Sabes lo mucho que le preocupas. —Blaine asiente. Después se levanta de la cama, ve su maleta en una esquina, la abre y se cambia de ropa.

—Ya sé qué puede ponerlo contento. Voy a la tienda del hotel. Nos vemos en el desayuno. —Dave le sonríe y Blaine no puede evitar girarse para darle un ligero beso en los labios. Después, se marcha dejando a Dave completamente aturdido.

* * *

><p>Blaine me besa y se va sin decir nada. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? Estos chicos me van a causar algún tipo de enfermedad. Mejor me pongo a preparar mi maleta; Kurt y Blaine tienen sus cosas ya listas pero yo aún no, así que mejor hago algo que despeje mi pobre mentecilla.<p>

Veinte minutos después Kurt sale del baño envuelto en su bata blanca y fresco como una lechuga. Hago un gran esfuerzo para no babear imaginando que debajo de esa bata no hay nada.

—¿Y Blaine?

—Ha bajado al vestíbulo; nos verá en el desayuno. ¿Sabes? Creo que también me daré una ducha. —Sin más me quito la camisa para quedarme sólo en la camiseta interior, tomo una toalla y me encierro en el baño.

Esta mañana está siendo muy rara.

* * *

><p>Kurt sonríe al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse. Blaine parece estar un poco mejor pero no lo va a descuidar. Todavía está enojado con él por haberse ido sin decirle nada a nadie. Entiende que no hable mucho con él de sus debilidades pero con Dave sí que parece hacerlo. ¿Por qué no le dijo que se iría a un bar? No quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si Dave no lo encuentra. Suspira pesadamente. No necesita esas imágenes en su cabeza; Blaine está bien y con ellos.<p>

Kurt recupera su ropa de la maleta y de pronto siente unas ganas enormes de estar en casa; agradece que después del desayuno regresarán a Lima. Una vez que está completamente vestido piensa en irse al comedor para esperar allí a Blaine y a Dave. Recorre la habitación para ver si han olvidado algo y sonríe cuando ve la camisa de Dave tirada. La recoge y no puede evitar abrazarla un poco y olerla. Hay una mezcla extraña entre el perfume Hugo Boss que usa Dave y el Azzaro de Blaine. Kurt empieza a doblarla cuando del bolsillo cae una tarjeta. Kurt la toma curioso y la lee. En cuanto escucha la puerta del baño abrirse, empuña la tarjeta.

—¿Quién es Edward? —Dave lo mira extrañado. Boquea un poco pero eso no convence a Kurt, quien camina hasta él y le arroja la tarjeta al pecho desnudo. Dave la toma y, al leerla, sonríe.

—Es el chico de la recepción, el que me alquiló su coche. Me dio su tarjeta. Eso es todo. —Kurt se pone a centímetros de Dave y lo mira desafiante.

—¿Vas a llamarle? —Kurt observa un segundo la vacilación de Dave y luego siente sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y acercándolo hacia él.

—¿Te importa si le llamo? —El aliento fresco de Dave choca con sus labios y en ese momento Kurt se da cuenta de la situación. Dave está casi desnudo, sólo tiene una toalla blanca envolviendo su cintura. El pecho desnudo de Dave se siente maravillosamente frío; las gotas de agua hacen que el vello se vea más oscuro y, por alguna extraña razón, aún no se ha afeitado. Kurt traga fuerte.

—Sí, y tampoco creo que a Blaine le haga mucha gracia. —Dave eleva las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, y no pensaba llamarle. Simplemente guarde su tarjeta por inercia. Con Blaine y contigo tengo para ésta y tres vidas más. —Kurt sonríe y deja que sus manos suban por el pecho de Dave hasta enredarse en su pelo húmedo.

—¿Hoy no me vas a besar? —Sus labios se están rozando y los brazos de Dave se mueven alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

—No. Hoy no. —Kurt sonríe ante esa respuesta.

—¡Qué malo! —contesta Kurt. Después le da un beso en el cuello al que Dave responde con un gemido. Después, Kurt se separa de él y sale de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones de hoy <em>Believe<em> de _Cher_ y_Stand by me_ de _Ben E. King_. **

**Le quiero agradecer a dos personas sus hermosos comentarios, _Belly Maltter_ y _Anixita_. Ustedes no permiten los mensajes prividas por eso no puede responder sus comentarios pero quiero que sepan que sus palabras me emocionaron mucho. Mil gracias a las dos.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me comentan, las que me tienen entre sus favorios y un millón de gracias a mi hermosa beta Winter. **

**Nos vemos el viernes.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Acepta todo acerca de ti mismo; me refiero a todo. Tú eres tú y ese es el principio y el fin. Sin disculpas, sin arrepentimientos. _

**Clark Moustakas**

* * *

><p>Están en una habitación blanca donde sólo hay una cama enorme. Los brazos de David se enredan en la cintura de Blaine y lo elevan lo suficiente para quedar a la misma altura y besarlo con enorme pasión. Las manos de Blaine acarician la espalda de su amante. David se separa del cuerpo de Blaine y lo apoya delicadamente sobre uno de los postes de la cama. David sonríe a Blaine, quien se cierra los ojos y pasa lentamente sus manos por el torso del atleta. Sus dedos tocan con suavidad los hombros, los fuertes pectorales. Se detienen por un momento para frotar los pezones por encima la tela y luego siguen su camino por el abdomen para terminar sujetando el dobladillo de la camiseta y quitársela dejando a la vista el torso de David Karofsky.<p>

De inmediato, el atleta gira el cuerpo de Blaine y sujeta con una mano las dos del otro chico por encima de su cabeza. La cadera de David se mueve lentamente, frotándose con el cuerpo de Blaine. La mano libre de David desabrocha los botones de la camisa blanca de Blaine mientras éste gime levemente por el toque y por lo besos que David empieza a repartirle sobre el cuello y la sensible piel de su oreja. David le gira de nuevo, le suelta los brazos y desliza sus manos por la camisa abierta para dejarla caer al suelo de la habitación. Sus fuertes y enormes brazos se enredan de nuevo en la cintura de Blaine y lo elevan para poder besarlo con tranquilidad.

Ambos terminan en la cama; Blaine encima de David, besándole, mordiendo sus labios y separándose ligeramente para poder morder con suavidad su barbilla con rastros de vello facial. Las grandes manos de David se cuelan por el pantalón abierto de Blaine y acunan las nalgas del chico. Poco a poco la boca de Blaine va bajando por toda la musculatura de David, deteniéndose justo cuando llega a los vaqueros. Allí, Blaine deja que su lengua haga un camino húmedo por toda la cintura y después baja lentamente para deshacerse de los pantalones.

Justo en el momento en el que Blaine coloca sus manos sobre el cierre, se escucha un sonido agudo y muy fuerte que distrae a los chicos. Ambos buscan con la mirada por toda la habitación el objeto que ha causado el sonido, pero no hay nada. Un golpe seco, y luego es como si la visión desapareciera; otro golpe, y el sonido va haciéndose más fuerte. De pronto, la habitación empieza a dar vueltas y Kurt Hummel abre los ojos.

Kurt, aún tumbado en la cama, deja de respirar unos segundos. Quiere convencerse de que no estaba haciendo nada, de que no ha pasado nada, de que no ha tenido un sueño erótico con David Karofsky y Blaine Anderson. Kurt no puede quedarse más rato en la cama, así que se levanta como si tuviese un resorte y se va la ducha para darse un buen remojón en agua fría, congelada si pudiera. Después se viste lo más rápido que puede sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el sueño tan atípico que le ha asaltado. Termina de colocarse el cárdigan negro cuando escucha los fuertes golpes de su padre en la puerta.

—Hijo, se les hará tarde.

—En seguida voy, papá. —Kurt da un profundo suspiro, retoca su aspecto en el espejo y luego sale de la habitación.

En cuanto ve a Blaine bebiendo su jugo de naranja sabe que no puede quedarse ahí, que necesita olvidarse del dichoso sueño y que no podrá hacerlo si se sienta a desayunar plácidamente con Blaine; sobre todo cuando recuerda que esos labios han estado de verdad sobre los de David, y no sólo en su sueño.

—Buenos días, Kurt. —Blaine le sonríe pero Kurt no responde.

—Me tengo que ir. —Se da media vuelta, reajusta su bolso y sale por la puerta principal ignorando la llamada de su padre. Lo que no puede ignorar es a Blaine que sale disparado detrás de él.

—Ey, Kurt. Espera. ¿No recuerdas que mi coche está en el taller? Hoy se supone que me llevarías a la escuela. —Hay un tono de diversión en la voz de Blaine y eso le recuerda a Kurt la chispa de lujuria que había en el Blaine de su sueño, cuando tocaba a David.

—Tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela. Rachel me pidió ayuda para algo y… —Kurt intenta no mirar hacia el rostro de Blaine. —Puedes decirle a Finn que te lleve.

—Finn se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Puck. —Blaine lo mira intensamente. —¿Estás bien, Kurt? —Blaine intenta poner las manos sobre los hombros de Kurt pero éste sale corriendo hacia su coche.

—Me voy. —Blaine ríe divertido.

—¡Bien, le diré a Dave que venga a por mí! —Kurt abre enormemente los ojos y sube a la camioneta de inmediato. —¡Nos vemos en McKinley! —Kurt no dice nada, arranca y sale pintado de allí.

* * *

><p>Kurt detiene su coche en el estacionamiento de McKinley; le ha enviado un mensaje a Mercedes para que se reúna con él lo más pronto que pueda. En cuanto Kurt ve aparcar el coche de Anthony, el novio de Mercedes, los latidos de su corazón se aceleran. ¿Y si su amiga lo tacha de loco? A Kurt le urge hablar con alguien y espera que su mejor amiga le entienda. Anthony baja del coche y le abre la puerta a Mercedes; ella se despide de él con un breve beso en la mejilla y luego camina hasta la camioneta de Kurt. Abre la puerta del copiloto sin preguntar.<p>

—¿Cuál es la urgencia, nene? No me digas que de nuevo manchaste una de tus camisas. Tengo el repuesto en mi casillero, si quieres, aunque no sé si sea un buen conjunto si no traes zapatos negros… —Mercedes observa a su amigo por unos segundos. —Kurt, ¿qué pasa? —Kurt suspira y luego mira a su amiga.

—Mercedes, necesito un exorcismo. —Mercedes abre la boca y luego frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Kurt, en serio. —Kurt deja caer su frente sobre el volante.

—He soñado con Blaine haciéndolo con Dave Karofsky. —La risa de Mercedes Jones seguramente se ha escuchado por todo el estacionamiento. Kurt gime lastimeramente y su amiga, después del ataque de hilaridad, frota su espalda con cariño.

—Oh, bebé, relájate. Eso es completamente normal. Te la pasas con ellos dos y, si me permites decirlo, tu chico Blaine es guapísimo y Dave Karofsky tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Ese chico tiene de todo: esos brazos fuertes y ese cuerpo fornido, y rematando esos dulces rasgos que son sus ojos y su sonrisa. En definitiva, si yo soñara con esos dos no necesitaría un exorcismo, necesitaría una ducha muy fría o un buen novio a mi lado.

—¡Mercedes Jones! —La chica vuelve a sonreír para horror de Kurt.

—Sólo te lo digo a ti. Y deja de sentirte mal, bebé. Es completamente normal que sueñes con dos chicos que te atraen. —Kurt se sonroja pero Mercedes sigue con ese mohín divertido. —Míralos.

Kurt levanta la cabeza y observa la camioneta de Dave aparcando casi frente a ellos. Dave baja del vehículo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Trae unas gafas negras tipo aviador y una camiseta azul que se le pega a los pectorales. Kurt, de verdad, de verdad, no quiere imaginarse ese torso desnudo de nuevo y mucho menos recordar cómo se siente esa piel bajo sus dedos.

Kurt aparta esos pensamientos y analiza los movimientos de David. Ellos han viajado muchas veces juntos y Dave siempre se encarga de abrirle la puerta, incluso de ofrecerle la mano para que Kurt pueda bajar del coche. Pero con Blaine es diferente, no hay ningún tipo de ayuda u ofrecimiento. Algunas veces Kurt se pregunta cuánta atracción existe entre esos dos. Unos libros caen del bolso de Blaine y David se apresura para dárselos y le ayuda a guardarlos de nuevo. David, seguramente haciendo algún comentario sardónico, sonríe a Blaine y le reacomoda las gafas rosas. Luego caminan juntos hablando animadamente.

—Oh. Tienes que admitir que eso fue lindo, cariño. —Kurt mira a su amiga y no puede más que asentir. Es cierto que sus chicos a veces tenían momentos así.—¿Ya ha pasado la crisis?

—No lo sé. Hace un rato he visto a Blaine casi no pude ni articular palabra, así que déjame estar al lado de alguno de los dos y te diré.

—Puedes contárselo y reíros los tres. Tal vez Karofsky haga alguna que otra broma fuerte pero definitivamente muy divertida.

—Lo voy a intentar, muñeca. Por lo pronto vámonos porque si no no llegaremos a la primera clase.

* * *

><p>Blaine me comentó a primera hora que Kurt estaba muy extraño y que no se explicaba por qué. Me parece que el buen <em>Encantador<em> tiene razón; _Bonito_ anda de un extraño… Nos hemos encontrado dos veces en los pasillos y no me sonríe como siempre; es más, me ha dado la impresión de que quería salir huyendo en cuanto me ha visto. Es raro, hasta donde yo sé no le hemos hecho nada.

¿Seguirá molesto por lo que sucedió en el viaje a Cleveland? No, eso no puede ser; ya ha pasado una semana. Además, hemos estado muy ocupados con Blaine como para recordar los incidentes del bar gay y del chico coqueto de recepción. Aunque también puede ser que en esta semana no hemos salido mucho; bueno, Blaine no se siente con ánimos para hacerlo y Kurt lo entiende. ¿O no? ¡Joder! Pensaba que ser gay me iba a librar de esa terrible pesadilla llamada comprender a las mujeres pero nunca nadie me dijo que me enamoraría de un tío que resulta un pelín más complicado que ellas.

El timbre que indica el inicio del descanso me cae de perlas. Camino hasta mi casillero y la suerte está de mi lado porque me encuentro a Kurt metiendo algunos libros al suyo. Está solo y con las defensas bajas; veamos si puedo sacarle algo de información para saber qué pasa por esa cabecita suya.

—Hola. —Kurt se sobresalta. Parece tenso y me mira a través de la puerta de su casillero.

—Hola. —Esa es su débil respuesta.

—Kurt, siento que algo te pasa. ¿Qué es? ¿Hay algo que te haya molestado? ¿He hecho algo? ¿Blaine ha hecho algo? ¿O fuimos ambos?

—¿Qué? No, para nada. —Bueno, un peso menos encima. Pero entonces, ¿qué le pasa a Kurt? Esto empieza a mosquearme. —En la tarde hablo con ustedes, ¿ok? Ahora tengo que alcanzar a Mercedes en la cafetería. —_Bonito_ se aleja casi corriendo. Sé que no nos dirá nada hasta que quiera.

Llego a mi casillero, dejo unos libros, saco el de economía y, luego de cerrarlo y dar unos cuantos pasos, me paro cuando siento otro brazo enredándose con mi brazo derecho. Ese perfume lo reconozco y esa cabellera negra no puede ser de otra persona.

—Santana López…

—Hola, sexy _teddy bear. _—Tiene el descaro de sonreírme seductora. Sigo caminando pero ella no deshace su agarre y camina conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado. Es como si de pronto las semanas sin hablarnos no existiesen.

—¿Ahora ya me hablas? ¡Qué raro! —Santana rueda los ojos.

—Lo siento, ¿ok? Me sobresalté. Pero tienes que admitir que todo lo que sucedió fue acojonante y que por eso me asusté. —Asiento porque sé que es cierto. Todo lo sucedido fue terrible. —Lamento haberte llamado patético.

—No me llamaste patético, dijiste que era un blandengue. —Ella parece intentar recordar la conversación y luego hace un leve mohín.

—No importa, puedes ser un patético blandengue. —Niego y me río. En estos breves pero sustanciales segundos mi autoestima ha vuelto a ser pisoteada. —Pero el punto no es ése. Quiero saber cómo vas con Blaine _el elegido _y Kurt _tu_ _precioso tesoro__._ —La imitación de Gollum por parte de Santana me estremece. No creo que lo note pero Santana siempre logra atemorizarme con eso.

—Esas referencias pop de los libros de JK y de Tolkien deben de bajarte muchos puntos en eso de ser la perra más fría de McKinley. —Santana me da unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—No te dejes engañar. El Señor de los Anillos es completamente violenta y Harry Potter tiene muchos momentos muy oscuros, igual que yo. —Santana me lanza una de sus sonrisas marca _hija de Lucifer_. La he extrañado. No se lo diré pero sí que la he extrañado. —Y no te me vayas por la tangente. ¿Cómo vas con tus chicos? —Abro la puerta de la cafetería para que entre y me preparo para el interrogatorio.

—No son _mis_ chicos. Blaine, Kurt y yo somos amigos. —Santana suelta una carcajada mientras se coloca en la fila para tomar el almuerzo.

—Amigos. Sí, claro. ¿Te recuerdo la cancioncita de Blaine y sus miradas? Creo que hasta Finn sospechó algo sobre ustedes tres. —Niego sin mirarla. —Luego, en las Regionales, ustedes terminaron durmiendo juntos, los tres, en una habitación. Y _el elegido _iba bastante pasado de copas…

—No pasó nada. —Un momento. ¿Cómo es que Santan…? —¿Quién te dijo que Blaine estaba tomado? —Ella se encoge de hombros y se gira para encontrar un lugar calmado donde poder seguir masacrándome.

—Tengo mis informantes. —¿informantes? ¿Qué es, parte de la CIA? —¿Sabes?, ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero saber es si estás bien. —Parpadeo unos segundos y luego la miro a los ojos.

—¿Cómo? —Santana toma mis manos entre las suyas.

—¿Eres feliz ahora, con lo que haces y con lo que tienes? —Sé que hay un trasfondo en eso, en su preocupación. Siento como si Santana pudiera ver algo que yo aún no alcanzo a distinguir. Pero tengo que responderle y lo haré con honestidad.

—Soy feliz. Estoy bien, perfectamente bien y en equilibrio. —Ella me observa, busca en mi mirada algo que le asegure la veracidad de lo que le digo y parece que lo encuentra.

—Bien, me alegro por ti.

Es abrumador esto que acaba de pasar. Es como si hubiera admitido algo pero no sé muy bien el qué. Bueno, está implícito el hecho de que tiene que ver con Kurt y Blaine. Santana sabe que amo a Kurt y que estar cerca de él ha sido maravilloso, y debo admitirme que Blaine es un chico guapo y sexy y que también me es agradable su compañía. Así que… Es demasiado. No ha pasado nada y tal vez nunca pase. Yo seré su amigo toda la vida. No creo poder despertar deseo en nadie como Kurt o Blaine.

Observo a Santana y ese halo de tristeza que le envuelve el rostro. Artie y Brittany han terminado e imagino que para Santana eso significa una gran alegría pero también una enorme preocupación: la de decir la verdad si quiere estar con la persona que ama.

—Santana, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo vas con…?

—Aún trabajo en ello. Sé que tendrá que ser pronto; no quiero verla con alguien de nuevo. Quiero ser feliz, Dave. Por lo pronto he roto con Moore. —Esas es una gran noticia porque ese tipo es un idiota.

Veo el terror en los ojos de Santana; tiene miedo. Yo sé lo que es eso. Tomo su mano derecha y acaricio el dorso con mi pulgar. Ella intenta no llorar y yo le sonrío. Es tan difícil para Santana no parecer la mujer vulnerable que es…

—Pase lo que pase voy a estar ahí para ti. Mi casa es tu casa. No estás sola, recuérdalo.

Sin querer mis ojos se desvían hasta la mesa donde desayunan algunos chicos del club Glee, entre ellos, Kurt y Blaine. Están riendo. Kurt tiene ese hermoso rubor rosado que cubre sus mejillas cuando está verdaderamente contento y ríe con ganas. Blaine también tiene una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos brillan como siempre y parece que está dejando atrás la pesadumbre después de la muerte de su abuelo. Sé que aún no está bien pero vamos por buen camino.

Suena el timbre y en ese momento decido que hoy es un buen día para ir a la granja e invitar a los chicos. Y estoy casi seguro de que Otto estará encantado.

* * *

><p>La invitación a la granja ha sido gratamente recibida. Parece que todos estamos igual de tensos. Entre los exámenes, los entrenamientos y los ensayos en el club Glee todos estamos molidos, y les ha gustado la idea de ir a un lugar tranquilo para descansar. También se lo he dicho a papá. Al principio no quiso pero lo convencí para que nos alcanzara junto con Cristi.<p>

Tengo la esperanza de que ahora, en un ambiente más relajado, Kurt por fin nos cuente qué coño le pasa. Hasta el siempre paciente Blaine está mirando a Kurt constantemente esperando una explicación a su comportamiento tan raro de por la mañana y parte del viaje. Nos cayó bastante extraño que prefiriera viajar en los asientos de atrás de la camioneta junto con Otto, cosa súper rara porque Kurt no es muy afecto a que el perro le ensucie la ropa.

—¿Crees que nos lo diga hoy? —me pregunta Blaine en la cocina de la casa. Poco a poco he arreglado este lugar y ahora me siento muy satisfecho. Por lo menos es un lugar digno para mostrar a mis amigos.

—Ojalá. No me gusta el misterio. —Mercedes entra en la cocina y toma la bandeja de emparedados que hemos estado preparando.

—Finn y Puck están organizando un partido y quiere saber si ustedes juegan. —Ambos asentimos. —Antes creo que deberían hablar con Kurt. Debe de estar en el pórtico con Rachel. No se vayan a reír mucho de mi chico, ¿ok?

—Lo intentaremos.

Blaine intercambia una mirada curiosa conmigo. Yo me encojo de hombros; con Kurt nos podemos esperar lo que sea, desde que siga enojado por lo de Cleveland hasta que nos hayamos olvidado de alguna fecha importante para él. Salimos al pórtico en el que Kurt y Berry están sentados en el sillón colgante de madera que instalé hace unos días. En cuanto Mercedes nos ve llama a Berry. Kurt nos mira y suspira pesadamente.

—Siéntense, por favor. —Se pone de pie y comprueba que nadie nos está poniendo atención. Todos están comiendo o hablando; nadie se interesa en nosotros, y menos Cristi y Finn, que parecen hablar muy cerca. ¿Qué coño hace Finn hablando con mi hermanita? Siento un leve codazo de Blaine y me concentro en lo que estamos.

—Imagino que se estarán preguntando por qué he estado tan raro todo el día. —Blaine asiente —He soñado con ustedes —un furioso rubor se extiende por las mejillas de Kurt — haciéndolo. —La última palabra es un susurro pero creo ha dicho _hacerlo. _¿_Hacerlo_? _¿_Hacer qué?

—Oh… —No me sorprende que _Encantador _lo entienda antes que yo. Digo, al final se parecen bastante en cuanto a sus ideas.

—¿Hacer qué, exactamente? —Blaine voltea a verme y el sonrojo de Kurt se extiende… Vaya, creo entender a qué se refiere. —Has soñado con nosotros dos, ¿follando? —Blaine suelta una enorme carcajada.

—Menos crudo. ¿No ves que Kurt tiene problemas para decirlo? —me dice Blaine entre risas que terminan provocando las mías. Nos detenemos cuando Kurt empieza a mirarnos como si quisiera asesinarnos. —Lo siento, cariño, pero tu cara es un poema. —Kurt eleva la ceja derecha. —Ok, perdón. —Suspiro para terminar con mi ataque de risa. — Y… ¿Fue bueno? —Miro a Blaine con asombro pero él sólo se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Me he despertado antes de que prácticamente le arrancaras los pantalones a David. —En ese momento me río como un idiota y Blaine y Kurt me miran extrañados.

—¡Qué? Tiene gracia que Blaine sea quien me desnudara en el sueño. Es más que obvio que eso no pasaría jamás. Digo, no soy precisamente un tipo al que chicos como ustedes gusten de desnudar.

Hay un silencio. La cara de ambos esta desencajada. Blaine se pone de pie y me mira con la misma cara ceñuda que tiene Kurt. ¿He dicho alguna estupidez? No lo creo; yo no soy el tipo de nadie.

—¿En serio, David? —La voz de Kurt tiene un tono de reproche.

—Sí… ¿Qué? —Blaine me mira extrañado.

—Que Kurt te ha dado dos besos, yo te he dado uno, evidentemente trate de coquetear contigo en el bar…

—El imbécil del recepcionista te dio su número. —Blaine gira su rostro.

—¿Le dio su número? —Kurt asiente firmemente.

—Ok, ok, calma. —No me gusta para nada la cara de Blaine. —Los besos de Kurt tuvieron un motivo emocional, el beso que nos dimos tú y yo fue porque estábamos a punto de rompernos la cara, me coqueteaste en el bar estando borracho y lo de chico de la recepción fue extraño y terriblemente incomodo. Kurt sabe que jamás le llamaría; es más, la tarjeta se quedó en la habitación del hotel. —Hay una leve chispa de algo extraño en los ojos de Blaine.

—Bien, pero ése no es el punto. Estamos hablando de ti y de tu falta de autoestima. ¿Cuándo dejaras de verte como el patito feo, Dave? —Las palabras de Blaine no me gustan. _Encantador_ debería ser un poco más sutil para estas cosas.

—Sé como soy y lo que tengo, así que no necesito más conversaciones de este tipo.

Me pongo de pie para reunirme con Finn y los chicos. Odio hablar de mi físico y de mi forma de verme como si hubiera alguna diferencia entre esos dos términos. Sé no soy un tipo guapo y con eso me basta, no necesito más.

* * *

><p>Blaine observa a Dave reunirse con los chicos y suspira. Luego mira a Kurt; parece muy afectado. Sus ojos azules están ligeramente enrojecidos y se clavan en la espalda de David con mucha fuerza.<p>

—¿Estás bien, Kurt? —Él niega y se gira pero Blaine lo detiene. —Kurt, por favor.

—Es mi culpa, Blaine. Le dije cosas terribles a David el año pasado. Sobre él, su cuerpo y…

—No digas tonterías, Kurt. David tiene muchos problemas con su autoestima y van más allá de tus palabras. Sabes que él se considera un monstruo por toda su historia y la verdad es que esa madre suya no ayuda nada, sólo alimenta sus inseguridades. —Kurt suspira.

—Y yo también ayudé, ¿no? —Blaine le abraza y besa cariñosamente sus manos.

—También puedes ayudarle para que levante su autoestima. Vamos, quiero jugar un poco con ellos.

Blaine decide jugar en el equipo de Dave, quien sigue aprensivo por la conversación anterior, pero Blaine se encarga de sonreírle y decirle tonterías para que poco a poco se relaje. Blaine sabe que todos tienen sus cosas, sus talones de Aquiles. El suyo es la muerte de su abuelo, sabe que aún no lo supera y que cada fin de semana inventa alguna excusa para beber. Aunque ahora no lo hace sólo, Dave y Kurt siempre están ahí para detenerlo. Gracias a ellos ha ahuyentado la soledad y las sombras del pasado ya no están. Claro que tiene semanas sin saber de sus padres, pero eso no le preocupa; no se imagina a William y Mónica Anderson preocupándose por su destino. Seguramente el señor Karofsky tiene más relación con sus padres que él.

Blaine se pierde por un segundo en esos pensamientos cuando, de pronto, siente una tremenda embestida.

—¡Joder! —No puede respirar bien, cierra los ojos fuertemente y luego siente unos brazos envolviéndole para cargarlo como si de un bebé se tratara. No escucha muy bien pero parece que hay conmoción y los chicos preguntan cómo está.

—¿Está bien? —A lo lejos escucha la angustiada voz de Kurt.

—Sí, sólo que no puede hablar porque lo dejaron sin aire. Evans ha sido un bestia; debió notar que estaba distraído.

—No… —Intenta hablar pero el aire le falta. Inspira y continúa. —No lo culpes por mi estupidez. —Dave coloca su cuerpo en una cama.

—Voy a comprobar si tienes alguna lesión grave. No es que sepa mucho pero mi tía ya me ha dado varias lecciones por si me lesiono en los partidos.

Dave se sienta a su lado y se inclina un poco sobre él cuando le palpa con las manos primero por el cuello, luego por las clavículas, sigue por el tórax, revisa cada lado de su torso y, por último, los huesos de la cadera. Blaine alcanza a percibir el aroma de Dave, Hugo Boss mezclado con el sudor de estar jugando. ¿Cómo es que este chico no se da cuenta de lo masculino es? No tiene ni idea; es un hecho que David Karofsky no nota su potencial.

—¿Tiene algo grave? Tu papá está pensando en llamar a tu tía —dice Kurt. Dave niega y sonríe a Blaine.

—No tiene nada. Más tarde te dolerá como el infierno pero eres un tipo duro, ¿eh? Evans no te ha roto ningún hueso. —Kurt también sonríe.

—Bien, entonces le diré a Paul que no es necesario llamar a nadie. —Kurt sale de la habitación completamente feliz y Dave niega divertido.

—No puedo creer que papá deje que le llame _Paul._ —Blaine se ríe sofocadamente. Intenta incorporarse pero David lo detiene. —Quédate así un rato, por favor.

—Bien, pero tú vete a jugar; aún es temprano para regresar. Puedes alcanzar el último tiempo.

—No, me quedo contigo. —Blaine niega despreocupadamente.

—Ve con Kurt y recuérdale su sueño.

Después de una negativa más, David sale de la habitación. Blaine cierra los ojos y disfruta de los sonidos que vienen desde afuera. Al lado de su cama hay una enorme ventana por la que puede ver todo lo que sucede en el patio. David le quita el balón a Sam, se lo pasa a Finn y él se lo manda a Mike quien anota para terminar el partido. Kurt sale corriendo de algún punto y se lanza a los brazos de David quién le da una vuelta completa. Blaine puede sentir la tensión hasta desde donde está y sonríe porque sabe las ganas que Kurt debe tener de besar a Dave.

En ese momento el celular de Blaine vibra. Con alguna dificultad logra sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón. No conoce el número pero aun así lo abre.

_Soy Azimio. Mañana, por nada del mundo dejes que Dave vea el periódico o las noticias. Yo se lo explico más tarde. No es una broma, Encantador. Es importante. _

Blaine se extraña. Mira de nuevo hacia fuera y ve que Azimio aún tiene el móvil en la mano; su ceño esta fruncido y camina decididamente hasta el padre de Dave. Blaine no puede ver la cara del señor Karofsky pero siente que no es nada bueno. No queda más que esperar. Blaine imagina que será un viernes muy movidito el que les tocará vivir.

* * *

><p>Hoy me siento de maravilla. Ayer fue cansado pero disfruté bastante; además le ganamos al equipo de Puckerman. Puede que Finn haya estado coqueteando con mi hermana pero no quiero pensar mucho en eso. De hecho, necesito interrogarla; no quiero que se haga ilusiones con Finn. Es más, prefiero a Evans; por lo menos él no nació tan confundido como Finn. Lo quiero y todo eso pero, sinceramente, creo que está enamorado de Rachel.<p>

Bajo las escaleras y hay un silencio bastante extraño. Por lo regular a esta hora papá siempre está viendo el noticiero matutino. Bueno, debe estar desayunando. Efectivamente, está en el comedor.

—Buenos días. —Mi padre me sonríe afable pero me parece notar algo raro en su mirada. —¿Desayunas?

—Sólo me voy a tomar el jugo. Papá, ¿no tienes el diario por ahí? Quiero ver si viene algo sobre el partido en Van Wert. Dicen que el equipo de allí es muy bueno.

—No ha llegado el diario, hijo. —Raro, porque Nora siempre lo trae y es evidente que ella ya está en casa. Mi viejo es un gran ser humano pero la cocina no se le da mucho que digamos.

—Bueno, preguntaré en la escuela.

Cuando salgo de casa para ir a la escuela me llevo la sorpresa de ver a Azimio en el patio delantero. Esto es extraño.

—Ey, ¿qué haces aquí? —Azimio se encoge de hombros.

—¿No puedo venir a saludarte o qué? —Desbloqueo los seguros de mi camioneta y Azimio de inmediato sube al asiento del copiloto.

—En serio, ¿qué pasa? Tú no eres precisamente un hombre de mañanas. ¿Qué ha sido lo que te ha hecho salir de la cama a una hora tan inusual para ti? —Azimio conecta su móvil a mi estereo y pone su acostumbrada música. En las últimas semanas tiene algo así como un fetiche con Pitbull. ¡Ah, cómo quiero a mi amigo! —¿Sabes cómo quedo el partido?

—El equipo de Van Wert le dio una paliza a Sidney.

Al llegar a McKinley prácticamente soy escoltado por Kurt y luego por Blaine; y para el segundo periodo de nuevo por Azimio. Es raro; siento como si no quisieran dejarme solo. Tal vez hay otra amenaza de granizados en mi contra, o puede ser que la gente no esté muy contenta por la idea de instalar una _Liga para padres, familiares y amigos de lesbianas y gays_. Fue idea de Kurt; justo antes de las Regionales nos la dijo a Blaine y a mí. En un principio no me pareció algo en lo que pudiera participar pero Kurt me convenció, así que lo hablamos con el director y las cosas están en marcha. Eso pudo molestar a alguien. Lo que no entiendo es por qué los chicos quieren protegerme a mí.

Para el final del último periodo me siento libre. Azimio debe estar terminado su clase de Español, Kurt está en Inglés con Blaine y yo estoy saliendo de mi clase de Estadística. Por fin puedo caminar solito por los pasillos. Todo va bien hasta que me encuentro con el micrófono de Jacob Ben Israel. De todas las personas de McKinley, Israel se me hace uno de los peores parásitos que existen, independientemente de su tendencia natural a ser un pervertido. Es más por esa insana costumbre que tiene de andar detrás de los chismes y rumores que se extienden por los pasillos de este lugar por la que no lo soporto. Además de que el propio aspecto de éste infeliz no le ayuda nada. Ese afro horroroso, las gafas de pasta oscura y la mirada de depravado sexual me dan tremenda cosa.

—Karofsky, toda la plantilla estudiantil se está preguntando: ¿qué tal te estás tomando esto de la marcha de la _Liga de la moral _de Lima? —Aparto el micrófono de mala manera y continuo caminando. No sé a qué demonios se refiere este tonto pero si tardo más no llegare al ensayo de Glee. Israel me sigue hasta casi lograr meterme el micrófono en la boca.

—¡De qué coño estás hablando?

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Tu madre no se llama María Karofsky? —Asiento y me mojo los labios con la lengua. Esto no me gusta nada. —Tu madre ha organizado una marcha con miembros de la _Liga de la moral _de Lima_._ —Trago saliva y hago un intento por calmar mi temperamento.

—¿Marcha para qué, Israel? —El chico da un paso instintivamente hacia atrás cuando ve mi expresión.

—Es una marcha en contra del libertinaje sexual, la homosexualidad y las relaciones antes del matrimonio. Quieren llegar frente a McKinley para repartir octavillas y todo. —Me lanzo sobre el miserable cuerpo de Israel y lo estampo contra los casilleros sujetándole de la chaqueta.

—¡¿Dónde demonios escuchaste eso? —Mi voz es casi como un rugido. Israel toma como puede su móvil y me muestra la página de la _Liga de la moral_. Es mi madre. Joder, como duele esto.

Suelto a Israel. Ahora sé de qué se trataba todo eso de cuidarme y de andar detrás de mí como perritos. Me limpio un par de lágrimas que se me han escapado y entro hecho una furia al salón de ensayos. Todos mis compañeros están ahí pero yo me concentro en dos especialmente. Ignoro al señor Schuester y simplemente me planto enfrente de Kurt y Blaine.

—Lo sabían. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —Kurt baja la mirada y Blaine se pone de pie e intenta poner una mano sobre mi hombro pero yo me aparto.

—Dave…

—¡NO! Es mi madre. Saben lo que me duele. Saben lo que me odia. Y ahora estará aquí, diciéndole a todo mundo lo que piensa. Diciéndoles a todos que considera a su hijo un monstruo digno de quemarse en el infierno. ¡¿No creen que merecía saberlo?

—Ellos no tenían idea de que tu madre planea hacer un plantón enfrente de McKinley. De hecho, ni yo lo he sabido hasta hace un momento. —La voz de Azimio no logra tranquilizarme y sigo queriendo arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Tal vez si regreso al pasillo me encuentre con Israel de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido tú? —Azimio da un paso para entrar al salón de ensayo y luego se detiene; parece recordar donde está.

—Martin, un amigo de mi tío Ted, es miembro de la _Liga_. Salió en una conversación que tuvieron anoche y mi tío me llamó de inmediato para decírmelo. No sabíamos que llegarían hasta estos extremos.

Es humillante. Quisiera poder llorar porque siento que esto me quema. Mi madre restregándome en la cara que me odia. Puedo sentir como los brazos de Kurt me rodean. Es la primera vez que noto que ha crecido; es casi de mi estatura y su cuerpo ha adquirido una musculatura digna de un bailarín de espectáculo famoso. Claro que yo siempre me veré mayor que él, más alto y fuerte, pero en ocasiones Kurt y Blaine son más fuertes que yo.

—Esto no tiene porque ser así. Tu madre sólo conoce una parte de las cosas. —La voz de Lauren Zizes rompe el momento.

—Mi budín tiene razón, _gran D. _Tu señora madre tiene que ponerse en tu lugar. Puede que seas un poco feo pero no llegas a ser un monstruo. —Sin querer Puckerman me ha hecho reír.

—Ojalá pudiéramos hacerle entender a tu madre que ella es la que está equivocada.

—Te lo agradezco, Finn, pero ya lo hemos intentado y nada parece funcionar con ella. —Finn asiente no muy convencido. Kurt aún sigue abrazándome y frota mi espalda con sus manos. Mis ojos se van hacia Santana que está un poco pálida y no dice nada. De nuevo mi madre la ha jodido.

—Creo que podría tener una idea —dice Blaine mirándome y luego desviando sus ojos hacia el señor Schuester —. Tal vez algo de música podría endulzar la situación y demostrar a tu madre que nunca estarás solo aunque ella piense lo contrario.

Todo el club Glee en pleno esta en el estacionamiento de McKinley. No sé qué quiere demostrar Blaine con esto; el daño ya está hecho. Todos traemos unas camisetas blancas que dicen _team gay _en grandes letras fucsia; Blaine las había mandado a hacer para la liga PFALG (padres, familia y amigos de lesbianas y gays), pero ahora son para esto. En cuanto vemos llegar la mancha de gente de la _Liga de la Moral_, Blaine sube a la parte de carga de mi camioneta con un micrófono en la mano. Kurt llega a mi lado junto con todos los demás miembros del club Glee. La _Liga de la Moral_ no puede entrar al estacionamiento y eso es una ventaja. Sin embargo, no dejan de gritar.

Blaine suspira, se coloca sus gafas rosas y nos sonríe a Kurt y a mí. Empieza a tocar a la guitarra una canción que conozco a la perfección. Justo hace dos días le estaba diciendo que era una de mis canciones favoritas.

_Well I believe there's  
>Someone watching over you<br>They're watching  
>Every single thing you say<br>And when you die  
>They'll set you down<br>And take you through  
>You'll realise one day<em>

Las voces de los moralistas se acallan un poco al escuchar la voz de Blaine y la melodía de mis compañeros. Kurt entrelaza su mano derecha con la mía. Santana y Britt se colocan a mi izquierda. No quiero pero alcanzo a encontrar la mirada de mi madre; no me gusta nada lo que percibo en sus ojos.

_That the grass is always  
>Greener on the other side<br>The neighbour's got a new car  
>That you wanna drive<br>And when time is running out  
>You wanna stay alive<br>We all live under the same sky  
>We all will live, we all will die<br>There is no wrong,  
>There is no right<br>The circle only has one side_

Sé que mi mamá me odia y que esto no servirá de nada para cambiar la idea que tiene de mí. Sin embargo, esto me está sirviendo a mí. De pronto, ya no me siento mal porque ella no me quiera. Recuerdo que Blaine no ha cantado desde la muerte de su abuelo y que ahora lo hace por mí, para ayudarme.

_We all try hard to live  
>Our lives in harmony<br>For fear of falling swiftly overboard  
>But life is both a major and minor key<br>Just open up the chord  
>But the grass is always<em>

No puedo ver los ojos de Blaine pero sé que en esa mirada hay desafío. A Blaine no le cae nada bien mi madre; tampoco a Kurt, pero él resulta mucho más diplomático.

_Greener on the other side  
>The neighbour's got a new car<br>That you wanna drive  
>And when time is running out<br>You wanna stay alive_

De pronto, las manos de Kurt resbalan por mis mejillas y se acerca a mí para besarme. Es la primera vez que lo haremos en público. No puedo evitar voltear para ver si existe alguna molestia en Blaine, pero éste sólo me sonríe. En ese momento sucede: Kurt Hummel me besa enfrente de mis compañeros del club Glee, de mi madre y de toda la jodida _Liga de la Moral_. Diablos, no quiero que este beso se acabe. Se ha creado un ambiente tal que me siento completamente protegido.

_We all live under the same sky  
>We all will live, we all will die<br>There is no wrong,  
>There is no right<br>The circle only has one side_

En el momento en el que Blaine termina de cantar el último verso, veo aparecer el coche de mi padre. Él mira primero hacia mí y, al verme con Kurt, su semblante cambia un poco, pero aun así debe estar encabronadísimo porque voltea a mirar a mi madre y agradezco que esa mirada no sea para mí. Pero también me parte el corazón saber que las cosas entre mis padres se han terminado para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy pasaron por Fox Latinoamerica Prom Queen. Uno de los grades capítulo para Dave en esta temporada. La primera vez que lo vi fue hace como tres o cuatro semanas, cuando salió originalmente. No saben lo que me enamore más de ese Dave tan vulnerable y lindo. <strong>

**Un abrazote a mi beta Winter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Este capítulo tiene contenido maduro. La clasificación de fic a partir de aquí será M o Nc-17. Para quien me ha leído en Slaheaven o leyó mi fic Little lion man ya conoce mi forma de relatar los lemmons y no será una sorpresa. Para quien no lo hizo recomiendo discreción si no estan acostumbradas a los lemmos muy descriptivos.**

* * *

><p><em>Nada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa, puede que jamás lo imagine. Pero tu corazón lo sabe. Tu corazón siempre lo sabe.<em>

**Anonimo**

* * *

><p>—Todos en el blog quieren saberlo. ¿Cómo te sientes después de ser abandonado y engañado por Kurt Hummel? Ya sabes que te ha dejado por su ex torturador, Dave Karofsky. ¿Es cierto que mantienen una relación basada en el sadomasoquismo?<p>

Blaine se queda sin saber qué responder. Ríe porque, de verdad, no sabe qué más hacer. No se imagina a Kurt diciéndole _amo_ a Dave; tal vez al revés… Pero aun así no cree que a Kurt le vaya mucho eso de los golpes. Puede ser bastante mandón, y quizás sólo piense en sí mismo la mayoría de las veces, pero no lo ve siendo parte de una pareja sadomasoquista. Jacob Ben Israel casi le mete el micrófono en la boca cuando no obtiene ninguna respuesta más que la risa de Blaine.

— Es…

—¿Es cierto que te irás de McKinley porque has descubierto que todos los miembros del club Glee son unos infieles y tienden a cambiar de pareja más rápido que de calcetines?

Blaine no sabe qué decir; después de todo, lo que sucede entre ellos tres no es precisamente algo que pueda explicarse o hablarse. Está a punto de decir que no hará declaraciones cuando la voz profunda y amenazante de Dave se escucha detrás de él.

—¿Sabes, Israel? Las cosas ya no son como antes y ya no soy el tipo popular que fui. Ya sabes, por eso del _team gay_ y toda esa mierda. Pero aún puedo utilizar _la furia_ contra ti. —La cara de Jacob Ben Israel se descompone y el camarógrafo instintivamente baja un poco la cámara. Y termina bajándola por completo cuando Dave camina para ponerse entre ellos dos y Blaine. —Ahora, si nos disculpan, caballeros, mi amigo Blaine y yo debemos arreglar algo importante. —Jacob asiente pero, antes de que se vaya, Dave lo agarra por la capucha de su sudadera. —Si llego a ver algún video o comentario sobre esto en tu blog te juro que me las arreglaré para meterte esa cámara por el culo. ¿Entendiste? —Dave le da unas cuantas palmaditas en el rostro y el chico sale huyendo despavorido.

—Eso fue… —Blaine se tiene un momento. ¿Es correcto decirle que eso fue caliente? Mira a Dave y se decide. Si las cosas tienen que pasar, que sea pronto. —Muy caliente. —Dave lo mira sorprendido y luego suelta una leve carcajada.

—¿No estás molesto por lo que dicen? Ese beso que Kurt me dio ha causado mucho revuelo. No me gusta que las cosas estén así. —Blaine le sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—No me molesta en absoluto; uno de los dos debía terminar así y me gusta la idea de que seas tú. —En ese momento Blaine nota como David de descompone. —Dave…

—Yo… Tengo que irme. Las clases, ya sabes.

Blaine mira a Dave sintiendo un ligero sentimiento de culpa y también algo de exasperación. Debe tener cuidado con él cuando habla del _tema_ porque no es fácil hablar de algo que parece existir tácitamente pero que aún no tiene nombre. Aunque un día u otro tendrán que ponérselo.

Para el final del día Blaine se siente algo cansado. Las continuas miradas en los pasillos cuando pasa con Kurt se le hacen molestas pero, sobre todo, lo que quiere es tirarse en la cama para poder pensar con tranquilidad sobre todo lo que tiene entre manos. Sabe que ninguno de los caminos es fácil. Por un lado puede alejarse de Kurt y Dave, pero sería innecesariamente doloroso para todos. Por otro lado está hacer _eso_ esperando que nadie salga lastimado o herido de alguna forma. Hasta ahora Blaine cree que han hecho un buen ensayo, sólo falta añadirle una cosa más.

—Bien, chicos, eso es todo. Los quiero enfocados para las Nacionales. Éste es nuestro año, chicos. —La voz del señor Schuester hace que la mente de Blaine regrese al salón de ensayos.

—Como si en realidad nos enfocásemos en ello… ¡Si estamos más preocupados por dedicarnos canciones, ya sea ofensivas o amorosas, los unos a los otros! —Puck besa a Lauren y salen del salón. Blaine muere por tener ese tipo de tranquilidad ahora.

—Hola, guapo —le susurra Kurt. A continuación caminan unos cuantos pasos hacia David, que está hablando con Finn.

—Ey. Tenemos práctica. ¿Por qué no se adelantan a casa? —Dave pregunta como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que Kurt y él se pasen el día metidos en su casa, y en cierto modo lo es. Kurt y él pasan demasiadas horas allí, ya sea por Otto o simplemente por estar.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde. Yo estoy rendido. —Kurt besa la mejilla de Dave y luego enreda su brazo con el de Blaine.

—Suerte en la práctica, chicos. —Blaine le lanza una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Dave y de pronto siente que las cosas pueden funcionar mejor de lo que cree.

* * *

><p>Blaine observa al techo y suspira; este tipo de paz es lo que necesitaba para aclara sus ideas. Baja la mirada y observa a Kurt dormido entre sus brazos, acurrucado contra su pecho y abrazado a él. Otto no está en la habitación; seguramente espera a Dave cerca de la puerta principal. Últimamente el perro se está haciendo dependiente de la presencia de su nuevo amo. Adora a Dave. Cuando Kurt y él están solos en la casa Otto no sube a la cama, ni anda paseando por la habitación; tal vez le incomoda la mirada atenta de Kurt, que puede ser muy estricto en ocasiones. Pero en cuanto ve a Dave las cosas son diferentes.<p>

—Blaine. —La voz de Kurt sobresalta un poco a Blaine, que pensaba que Kurt estaba completamente dormido.

—¿Sí? —Resuena un leve suspiro proveniente de Kurt. Blaine presiente que tendrán una conversación importante.

—¿Estás molesto por lo que sucedió? Ya sabes: el beso, que la gente piense que te he dejado por Dave y…

—¿Que todo mundo crea que tienen una relación? —Kurt asiente. —No estoy molesto, Kurt. En absoluto. Es normal que después del beso todo McKinley piense esas cosas. Pero eso no me importa. Sólo nosotros sabemos qué ocurre realmente, lo que somos en realidad. —Kurt levanta un poco su cabeza para poder besar a Blaine y luego se hace un silencio muy pacifico. —Kurt, ¿tú crees que Dave esté bien con esto?

—Pues aún no le ponemos nombre pero creo que sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Blaine mira fijamente a Kurt.

—Porque no está enamorado de mí. —Kurt se sonroja pero en el fondo sabe que lo que dice Blaine es verdad. Dave tiene sentimientos muy importantes por Kurt. El mismo Blaine también los tiene, pero no cree que los suyos puedan ser un impedimento; no lo han sido hasta ahora. Pero con Dave es diferente. Quizá lo que Dave siente por Kurt haga que tenga celos de Blaine y eso lo estropee todo. O no…

Un ladrido feliz corta la tensión del momento. Se escuchan unos pasos fuertes seguidos de Otto. Dave abre la puerta de su habitación, arroja sus cosas a una esquina y se deja caer casi como un peso muerto sobre la cama al lado de Kurt pero boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados. Otto se echa en el suelo al lado de Dave quien baja una de sus manos y le acaricia perezosamente.

—La práctica fue mortal. Siento que me duele cada pequeño músculo del cuerpo. Espero que ganemos el campeonato el viernes porque, de no ser así, voy estar muy enojado con la entrenadora por hacernos pedazos para nada. —Kurt sonríe, se gira y empieza a acariciar la espalda de Dave sobre la tela de la camiseta.

David gime felizmente y la libido de Blaine se desequilibra. No puede estar en esa cama por más tiempo. En ese momento Otto se sube y empieza a jalar a Dave para que salga de ahí.

—Creo que a Otto no le gusta que se te acerquen. —Dave ríe mientras Otto empieza a jalarlo del pantalón.

—No, lo que quiere es que lo saque a pasear. —Cuando Otto ve que Dave no responde intenta meterse en medio de Kurt y David. Blaine ríe al ver el ceño fruncido de Kurt por la actitud de Otto. —¿Sabes, amigo? Tendrás que esperar para el paseo porque de verdad estoy muerto. Dame quince minutos. Y baja de la cama antes de que Kurt tenga un ataque. —Blaine y Dave se ríen y Kurt los mira ofendido.

—Deja, yo lo le doy su paseo. —Blaine se incorpora.

—No, quédate dónde estás. Sólo necesito descansar un poco. —Blaine no le hace caso, entre otras cosas porque está a punto de gritarle un par de verdades a Dave y luego, tal vez, termine besándole.

Blaine se pone de pie, va al armario de Dave y toma la correa para pasear a Otto, quien de inmediato baja de la cama y se abalanza sobre Blaine la mar de contento. Blaine reflexiona por un momento cuándo fue que los tres se hicieron tan íntimos, en qué momento empezó él a saber donde está todo en la habitación de Dave.

—En seguida regresamos. —Dave se gira un poco para mirarlos.

—Bien. No vayan muy lejos. Y ten cuidado si se encuentra con la rottweiler. Ya sabes cómo se pone. —Blaine sonríe y asiente. Otto tiene un _enamoramiento_ con la rottweiler de una vecina y hacía dos días se había escapado sólo para perseguirla. Dave y él habían estado buscándole durante horas hasta que Kurt les llamó y les dijo que el perro había regresado a casa.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Blaine sale de la habitación regreso a mi posición original: boca abajo y completamente desmadejado. Estoy muerto. Lo bueno es que papá se quedará hasta tarde en la constructora y Cristi tiene exámenes y, por lo tanto, tiene que estar en el colegio; eso me quita de tener que dejar la cama en un buen tiempo. Tal vez pueda convencer a Kurt de que nos deje pedir una pizza. A Blaine le encanta sobre todo la de doble de queso, que se le hace especialmente repugnante a Kurt.<p>

De pronto siento una de las suaves manos de Kurt acariciando mi antebrazo. Giro la cabeza y lo veo sonriéndome. Sus caricias son delicadas y relajantes. No me resisto y llevo mi mano hasta su nuca para jalarlo hacia mí y besarlo. Kurt me responde gentil y maravillosamente ansioso. Cuando Kurt se separa de mí lleva su mano hasta mi nuca para acariciar mi pelo. No puedo pensar en un momento más relajado en toda mi vida.

—Dave…

—¿Mmm? —Mi mano va a su cadera y luego hasta su mejilla. Con el pulgar acaricio sus labios y le doy un beso en la frente.

—¿Tú estás bien con esto…? Con lo que tenemos nosotros dos y Blaine. ¿Has pensado en que nos alejemos de él? —Suspiro. ¿Que si estoy bien? La verdad es que desde que Blaine me ha hecho ese comentario esta mañana lo he estado pensando.

—No me molesta, Kurt. Y jamás te alejaría de Blaine.—Él sonríe y se acerca más a mí. Su mano acaricia la piel de mi nuca.

—Y tú…, ¿podrías alejarte de él? —He pensado en eso muchas veces, en alejarme de Blaine, y no sé la respuesta. Una parte de mí dice que sí, que podría alejarme de él, pero otra muy grande dice que tal vez no podría lograr alejarlo de mi mente para siempre.

Blaine y Kurt son muy parecidos pero tienen pequeñas cosas que los hacen diferentes. Y no puedo mentirme, Blaine es atractivo, atrayente. Hay algo en él que siempre me tiene pendiente. Sé que no lo parece pero Blaine es frágil y de vez en cuando necesita que alguien sostenga su mano. Kurt me robó el corazón desde siempre con sus ojos azules, sus sonrisas y esos momentos en los que me parece que se romperá, pero siempre sale a flote. Sé la respuesta a la pregunta de _bonito_.

—No. Ni de ti ni de él. Te amo, Kurt. —Siento su cuerpo tensarse y continúo. —No te lo digo para que me respondas, lo digo porque quiero que lo sepas. No tengo ni idea si se puede amar a dos personas a la vez pero sí que te pueden gustar dos personas a la vez. Y eso es justo lo que me pasa ahora con ustedes. Te amo, pero Blaine es un chico maravilloso que no puedo apartar de mi mente. Sé que esto no es fácil y no creo que la gente lo tome del todo bien, pero estoy bien con esto tal y como está. —Kurt sonríe y besa mi mano.

—Sabes que las cosas no sé quedarán así siempre, que en algún momento esto evolucionará y nosotros…

—Créeme, eso no me preocupa. Ya nos hemos besado, los he visto besarse y el enorme monstruo celoso que tengo en el pecho ni siquiera se mueve. —Kurt me da otro pequeño beso y luego se impulsa para sentarse en la parte baja de mi espalda. Después pone las manos en mis hombros y se inclina para hablarme al oído.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? —Beso sus dedos y asiento.

—Sé qué tenemos. Y esto durará mientras los tres estemos conformes y felices con ello. Si algún día no estamos cómodos entonces hablaremos y veremos cuál es el siguiente paso. Por lo pronto, soy muy feliz con _esto_.

Kurt me da un beso en el cuello y se incorpora. Siento sus manos aún sobre mis hombros. Empieza a darme un ligero masaje. Suspiro y me remuevo para quedar en una postura más cómoda. Las manos de Kurt intentan colarse por el cuello de mi camiseta para poder acariciar mi piel.

—¿Sabes? Es completamente injusto que tú me ya me hayas visto besar a Blaine pero yo nunca he visto un beso entre ustedes dos—me dice Kurt en el oído antes de morderme en el lóbulo de la oreja —. Sácate la camiseta. —Algo en la voz de Kurt provoca que me estremezca. Con dificultad y la ayuda de Kurt logro quitármela sin moverme de mi posición.

Siento una línea húmeda sobre la piel de mi nuca; es su lengua recorriendo mi piel. Luego son sus manos sobre mis hombros, acariciándome, y sus besos repartidos por el cuello y los omoplatos. No puedo evitar gemir cuando me muerde la piel sobre la clavícula. Todo el cansancio que sentía cuando llegué se ha ido y ha sido remplazado por un enorme sentimiento de lujuria. Estoy terriblemente duro y quiero saber si él también lo está.

Me giro tumbando a Kurt sobre la cama y cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo. No le doy tiempo para que se queje y lo beso profundamente. Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo. Instintivamente eleva la cadera y puedo sentir su erección a través de los finísimos pantalones de diseñador. Mierda, Kurt es tan jodidamente caliente. Le saco la camisa de los pantalones; necesito tocar su piel.

—Dave… —Las manos de Kurt viajan por mi espalda y llegan hasta mi abdomen para volver a subir poco a poco. No sé por qué pero me parece que Kurt está muy interesando en el vello de mi pecho.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Mis labios van a su cuello y lo beso. Me encanta toda su piel. Kurt niega, echa mi cuerpo hacia atrás y me besa de nuevo.

Le ayudo para que se quite la ropa. Mi mente se nubla una vez que su pecho está desnudo. Mis manos se deslizan por su torso desde la cadera subiendo poco a poco por los costados. La respiración de Kurt es entrecortada. Me recuesto en la cama y coloco a Kurt sobre mi cadera. Mis pulgares se encuentran con sus pezones y empiezo a acariciarlos. Los gemidos de Kurt inundan mi habitación. Me besa. Sus manos aún siguen en mis pectorales, sus dedos pasando distraídamente por mi vello. Cuando se separan de mi boca, sus labios van a mi cuello. Mis manos bajan hasta sus nalgas a la vez que su lengua se pasea por mis pezones. Sé que Kurt no está preparado aún pero me encantaría follar con él ahora mismo hasta hacerlo gritar mi nombre en una agonía total.

En ese momento, la puerta de mi cuarto se abre. Por un segundo pienso que puede ser mi padre o Nora pero no, ellos jamás abrirían así, primero llamarían. Sólo hay tres personas que pueden hacer eso: Cristi, que está en el internado; Kurt, que esta encima de mí, y… _Blaine_. Tanto Kurt como yo volteamos hacia la puerta. Efectivamente, Blaine nos observa con la boca ligeramente abierta. Cierra la puerta y hace resonar el sonido del seguro. Ahora la puerta está bloqueada.

Lo veo caminar hacia nosotros. Kurt se aparta de mí y mira a Blaine. Me doy cuenta de que en los ojos de Blaine hay lujuria, hambre, deseo… Kurt se pone de pie. Trago saliva al verlos tan cerca. Hay un momento de vacilación y luego se besan. Blaine lleva sus brazos a la cintura de Kurt y lo acerca a su cuerpo. Las manos de Kurt van al cárdigan azul de Blaine y luego a su camiseta para dejarlo con el torso completamente descubierto. Kurt termina el beso y le dice a Blaine algo en el oído. No sé qué es pero me lo imagino por el gemido que _Encantador _suelta.

Kurt se separa de Blaine y éste cae en la cama conmigo. Colocó mi mano derecha sobre el abdomen de Blaine. Él gime mientras mi mano sigue avanzando por su torso. He querido hacer esto desde que lo vi en el bar en Cleveland. El vello de su pecho es tan suave como imaginaba. Hay muchas diferencias entre su cuerpo y el de Kurt pero ambos son muy excitantes. Mi mano llega a su cuello. Él me sujeta la muñeca y lleva mi mano hasta su boca para besar cada uno de mis dedos. Al terminar su lengua pasa por mis dedos índice y medio. No lo soporto más. Me suelto violentamente de su agarre, le envuelvo completamente la nuca con la mano y me lo acerco para besarlo con ferocidad.

Kurt gime desde algún punto detrás de nosotros. Las manos de Blaine van a los botones de mis vaqueros. Rápidamente se deshace de ellos y logra colar su mano derecha para darle un fuerte apretón a mi adolorida erección. Siempre me había preguntado si Blaine tenía algún tipo de experiencia sexual y ahora estoy seguro de que la tiene; sus caricias y besos no son para nada como los de Kurt. Con rapidez le desabrocho los vaqueros para llevar las manos hasta sus nalgas sin importarme si le estropeo la ropa interior.

Sentimos el peso extra de un cuerpo sobre la cama. Jadeando, ambos rompemos el beso y miramos a un Kurt completamente desnudo que nos observa fascinado. Blaine se pone de pie y se quita la ropa que aún trae puesta. En seguida, Kurt y él terminan de desnudarme. Blaine besa a Kurt, que aún sigue tumbado en la cama. Los miro por un segundo hasta que decido ponerme de pie. Miro como Kurt serpentea por mi cama mientras Blaine va bajando los labios por su torso y hasta terminar mordiéndole la piel de la cadera. Blaine apoya su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Kurt exponiéndose completamente para mi deleite. Me muevo para quedar detrás de Blaine. Puedo ver a la perfección como su boca juega con el vello de la entrepierna de Kurt.

De pronto, se detiene. Con su mano derecha me busca y me acerca a su espalda. Mi polla choca con sus nalgas y ambos soltamos un gemido.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —Kurt jadea junto conmigo. Lo observo y el asiente enérgicamente. Me inclino para abrir el cajón de mi mesa de noche. Tengo una caja de preservativos desde que regresé de Cleveland y un lubricante que siempre utilizo en mis noches solitarias.

Cuando el lubricante cae mis dedos trago saliva. Está pasando y casi no me lo puedo creer, pero imagino que estas cosas pasan así, y más cuando existe tanta tensión. Beso el hombro izquierdo de Blaine, quien ha regresado a su tarea y ahora tiene la erección de Kurt en la boca.

Recorro primero con los dedos toda la piel entre las nalgas de Blaine. Hay un jadeo que provoca que Kurt gima. Me pongo más lubricante en los dedos y busco la entrada de Blaine. Logro entrar y él separa la boca de la erección de Kurt. Muevo mi dedo índice en su interior y él se retuerce. Un momento después llevo el segundo dedo a su entrada. Blaine gime con desesperación y besa a Kurt con la misma hambre que cuando llegó. Para cuando mi tercer dedo entra en él ya estoy desesperado por follármelo. Utilizo todo mi autocontrol para no correrme tan sólo con la idea de estar en su interior. Blaine me sujeta la muñeca y aparta mis dedos. Por un segundo creo que he hecho algo mal pero luego lo veo regresar a la erección de Kurt y lamerla con desesperación. Miro los ojos de Kurt y es casi como si me dijera: _es el momento_.

Coloco el preservativo en su lugar, me masajeo la erección con la mano y luego lo hago entre las nalgas de Blaine. No espero para embestirlo de un solo golpe. Blaine se separa de inmediato de Kurt, se levanta y toda su espalda se apoya en mi pecho. Su cabeza termina recostada en mi hombro y es cuando puedo ver su expresión de dolor.

—Te he lastimado, ¿cierto? —Quiero salir de él pero me detiene. ¡Joder! Sabía que no debía hacer esto.

—Por favor, no te muevas —me dice cerrando los ojos—. Eres enorme, Dave. Ninguna preparación hubiera sido suficiente. Sólo necesito —traga saliva— acostumbrarme a ti.

Respiro profundamente y apoyo mi mejilla sobre su cabello. Soy una bestia, no debí hacer esto. Siento que mi erección va disminuyendo aún dentro de él. Kurt se levanta de la cama y se pone de rodillas. Una de sus manos acaricia mis brazos, que rodean la cintura de Blaine. Se acerca para pegarse completamente al cuerpo de Blaine. Lo besa suavemente mientras su mano libre acaricia mi mejilla. Deja de besarlo y empieza a besarme a mí con la misma calma dándome tranquilidad.

—Blaine está bien —me dice sonriendo—. ¿Cierto, bebé? —Blaine asiente aún con los ojos cerrados pero el semblante más relajado. —Ahora vamos a ayudarle para que se sienta mejor, porque es normal que duela.

Kurt besa el cuello de Blaine, baja por su pecho, le muerde los pezones y sigue hasta llegar a la polla que aún está semierecta. Abre la boca y tentativamente pasa la lengua por toda la base del miembro. Luego, tímidamente, la introduce en su boca. Ver a Kurt así hace que mi polla vuelva a todo su esplendor y Blaine parece sentirlo porque mueve su cadera. Después, Kurt hace lo más jodidamente excitante que he visto en toda mi puta vida: nos mira a ambos con esos ojos azules tan llenos de inocencia. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy con tan sólo una mirada?

—Muévete ya.

Blaine habla con la voz pesada y llena de excitación. Sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora para que Blaine disfrute: debo encontrar el punto exacto. Nunca he tenido sexo con nadie pero he leído un montón, he visto mucho porno y he fantaseado un mundo sobre esto. Cada embestida es cambiar de ángulo y estudiar las reacciones de Blaine hasta que lo logro. Se le escapa un gemido gutural y casi cae sobre la cama, pero se sostiene de los hombros de Kurt. Me muevo con más fuerza y él jadea aún más. Separa a Kurt de su erección y echa su cadera hacia atrás para que pueda penetrarlo con más facilidad.

Kurt nos mira mientras se toca. Siento que incrementa el ritmo de su mano y yo lo hago con el de mis embestidas. Blaine me pide más y más. Todo esto es tan caliente… El cuerpo de Blaine se estremece; puedo sentir que está a punto.

—Ven —digo mirando a Kurt. Él se acerca. Blaine lo toma de la cintura y lo besa. Mis manos buscan entre ambos cuerpos y logro tomar sus erecciones. Kurt jadea y abre los ojos para mirarme. Blaine acerca más su cuerpo al mío. Froto sus pollas con mis manos y luego entre ellas. Los jadeos son aún más fuertes cuando ambas pollas se frotan entre sí. No dejo de acariciarlos ni de moverme. Las manos de Kurt van a mis brazos, acariciándome.

Blaine es el primero en correrse, tan fuerte que parte de su semen termina cayendo en mi barbilla. Utilizo la lubricación extra para lograr que Kurt también se derrame sobre mis manos y el pecho de Blaine. Kurt cae desmadejado sobre la cama. Inclino a Blaine sobre el cuerpo de _bonito_, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo embisto furiosamente hasta que siento mi orgasmo recorrerme el cuerpo empezando desde mis bolas y terminando en mi polla. Me corro tan deliciosamente como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida.

Suspiro y salgo de Blaine, que termina sobre Kurt respirando aún irregular, igual que yo. Kurt se reacomoda en la cama llevándose a Blaine entre sus brazos y yo me dejo caer al lado de _Encantador_. Miro al techo sin saber qué decir, ni siquiera me creo que esto de verdad haya pasado. Mi respiración se normaliza y me giro para mirarlos. Blaine toma mi brazo derecho y hace que lo envuelva por la cintura.

—¿Esto de verdad ha sucedido? —Ellos ríen por el tono de mi pregunta. Blaine se mueve para frotar su culo contra mi cuerpo y hace una mueca de dolor.

—Creo que sí ha sucedido. Seguramente no pueda sentarme con normalidad hasta dentro de un par de semanas. —Cierro los ojos cuando él besa cariñosamente mi mejilla. Luego observo a Kurt, que está ligeramente sonrojado y algo incomodo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto. Blaine al verlo también se intriga.

—Es que… Yo no estoy preparado para… —Comprendo enseguida lo que quiere decir. Blaine le besa en los labios mientras yo le acaricio las manos.

—No tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras, Kurt. David y yo jamás te presionaremos. El día que estés listo lo sabrás. Por ahora haz lo que quieras con nosotros.

—Exactamente, _bonito_. Tú no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, ¿ok?

Kurt asiente. En ese momento mi móvil suena. Es un mensaje de papá diciéndome que no vendrá a dormir esta noche. No es común pero en ocasiones papá tiene que quedarse en la constructora, sobre todo cuando tiene algún gran proyecto entre manos. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que el señor Adams está con él.

—¿Pasa algo? —Kurt me mira algo preocupado.

—Nada. Papá se queda en la oficina esta noche. —Kurt salta fuera de la cama mostrando su increíblemente hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

—Bueno, me daré una ducha. —Blaine se acurruca en mi pecho y yo termino abrazándole gustoso. En este momento creo que parece un enorme gato.

—¿Quieres algo de cenar? —le digo a Kurt antes de que entre al baño.

—Sí, pero algo que no sea esa horrible pizza que tanto les gusta a ustedes. —Blaine se ríe, cierra los ojos y suspira satisfecho. No puedo evitar besar su pelo y me doy cuenta de que su gomina en gran parte se ha ido.

—Yo sí que tengo ganas de _esa horrible pizza_ —me dice dándome un beso en el cuello. Podría acostumbrarme a esto fácilmente.

—Yo también. Veré si tienen algún tipo de ensalada para Kurt.

La cena llega. Tenemos una estúpida conversación los tres y, después de una intensa sesión de besuqueo y caricias nada inocentes, Blaine y Kurt terminan profundamente dormidos en mi cama. Yo, por más vueltas que doy, no puedo dormir, así que me levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertar nadie, en especial a Kurt, que tiene su cuerpo enredado al mío. Cuando logro zafarme los observo por un momento. Blaine duerme en el lado derecho, boca abajo, con el cabello revuelto y sin gomina después de la ducha que se ha dado. Kurt está en medio de la cama, con un brazo de Blaine en la cintura y las manos descansando sobre el lugar que acabo de dejar vacío.

Camino por la habitación. Aún estoy desnudo y de pronto siento no me siento cómodo estando así. Tengo la idea de buscar algo que ponerme pero no quiero que Kurt o Blaine se despierten. Me olvido de esa idea cuando llego a la ventana. Miro hacia fuera; la noche está completamente despejada, incluso puedo ver algunas estrellas, y la luz de la luna es magnífica. La observo largo rato perdiéndome en mis pensamientos y temores. De la nada, siento unos brazos que rodean mi cadera, una barbilla que se apoya en mi hombro y una mano que viaja por mi pecho acariciando mi vello con deleite.

—¿Por qué has salido de la cama? —La voz de Kurt es calmada y dulce.

—No podía dormir. —Kurt suspira. Sus manos se quedan en mis pectorales. No sé cómo pero este gesto me tranquiliza.

—¿Qué pasa, Dave? —Gira mi barbilla para poder mirarme a los ojos y yo me derrumbo de inmediato.

—Kurt, yo… ¡Joder! No debería estar aquí. No merezco esto que ha pasado. Ni siquiera sé porque ustedes han terminado queriendo algo conmigo cuando evidentemente no soy ni la mitad de atractivo que ustedes ni…

Kurt no me deja terminar. Me besa desesperadamente frotando todo su cuerpo desnudo con el mío. Mierda, esto se siente tan bien. Levanto a Kurt tomándole de la parte posterior de sus perfectas piernas. Él las enreda de inmediato en mí y termino apoyando su espalda contra la ventana. Kurt gime y frota más su cuerpo con el mío. Después, se separa de mi boca y me mira con sus profundos ojos azules.

—Un día, Dave, un día te darás cuanta de lo atractivo que eres. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vi tu torso desnudo —las manos de Kurt resbalan por mis pectorales hasta llegar a mi abdomen—. Fue el día del granizado, ¿recuerdas? —Asiento. Me encanta su voz íntima y susurrante. —Prada santa, Dave. Lo primero que pensé es que no pareces para nada un chico de dieciocho años. Tu pecho, con este fino vello, casi me hace delirar. Ver tus enormes y musculosos brazos sin nada que me impidiera revisarlos bien. Fuerte, bien constituido… Sólo mírate ahora, sosteniéndome como si nada. Dave, eres un hombre increíblemente caliente.

Dejo que los pies de Kurt toquen el suelo y luego le doy vuelta para apoyar su pecho sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Le levanto los brazos y lo sostengo por las muñecas con mi mano derecha. La respiración de Kurt se corta cuando acerco mi cuerpo al suyo. De nuevo estoy imposiblemente duro. Mi mano izquierda recorre su torso y baja hasta su miembro. ¡Joder! Él también está duro.

—Un día, Kurt, un día voy a poder estar dentro de ti como lo ha estado de Blaine. Y voy a hacerte sentir de maravilla, _bonito._ —Kurt gime mientras mi mano acaricia su polla. Beso su cuello y aspiro ese increíble aroma que posee. —Blaine va a besarte y a acariciarte tal y como lo has hecho tú antes con él, y mientras yo voy a estar penetrándote, haciendo que nos pidas más y más. Y nosotros te lo vamos a dar, _bonito_, porque eres increíblemente caliente y porque te queremos hacer feliz siempre. —Kurt gime con más fuerza. Me está volviendo loco.

—Más… Más rápido, Dave. —Muevo mi mano más rápido. Beso su cuello, la piel de su nuca y jadeo al sentir su polla palpitar en mi mano. Después se corre sobre el vidrio de la ventana y apoya su cuerpo en el mío. Aún estoy increíblemente caliente pero no importa, me siento bien por haber reducido a Kurt hasta este punto.

Lo abrazo por la cintura pero él se gira para darme un beso e inmediatamente después lo veo arrodillado ante mí con sus finas y delicadas manos sobre mi erección.

—Kurt no tienes que… ¡Hostia puta! —Ni siquiera puedo terminar de hablar porque la boca de Kurt ya está sobre mi polla.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme porque no puedo contigo. Blaine no mintió cuando dijo que eres enorme.

Nunca, jamás en toda mi vida, había sentido esto, esta terrible necesidad de posesión. Me aparto de Kurt, coloco mi brazo derecho por debajo de sus nalgas y lo elevo hasta apoyarlo en la pared mientras sus piernas se enredan en mi cintura. Él sostiene muy bien su cuerpo cuando me separo un poco para poder masturbarme con libertad. La fricción de mi mano con la saliva de Kurt se siente asombrosa. Me parece increíble que hace unas horas estuviese muerto de cansancio y ahora estoy aquí, sosteniendo a Kurt con un brazo, caliente como el infierno y con unas ganas enormes de follarme a estos dos durante todo lo que resta de la noche.

—¡Joder! —Me corro con fuerza sobre torso de Kurt. Él se abraza a mí casi de inmediato y suspiro satisfecho.

Cuando los latidos de mi corazón se normalizan me doy cuenta de que Kurt aún sigue abrazado a mí pero que está algo suelto. Creo que se ha quedado dormido. Lo sostengo entre mis brazos y lo llevo a la cama, donde Blaine apenas se ha movido. Lo recuesto a su lado y tomo una toalla limpia del armario para limpiarle. Me derrumbo a su lado y él instintivamente busca mi pecho para acurrucarse. Blaine se gira y abraza a Kurt por la cintura. Y así nos quedamos dormidos.

Espero que esto no sea un sueño particularmente pervertido.

* * *

><p>Kurt despierta con una sensación de calidez que le estremece. Sabe, aun sin abrir los ojos, que está completamente envuelto por los brazos de David y Blaine. No puede creer que toda esa tensión que sentían entre ellos desembocara en lo que sucedió. Fue tan caliente ver a Blaine y David besándose, tocándose y <em>follando<em>. Kurt se sintió otro, uno completamente diferente y más sexual que nunca.

Abre los ojos y, efectivamente, se encuentra rodeado por los fuertes brazos de David y los cálidos de Blaine. Para deleite de Kurt, ellos también han enredado sus extremidades. A pesar de lo seguro y tranquilo que se siente tienen que levantarse. Deben ir a la escuela y disimular.

Se remueve y Dave es el primero en despertar. Blaine simplemente se gira aún dormido. Kurt prácticamente salta de la cama la mar de sonriente.

—Voy a ducharme. No lo dejes dormir mucho porque se pone de malas. —Kurt besa la frente de Blaine y le da un ligero beso en los labios a David antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Una vez dentro escucha las voces de Blaine y David. Sonriendo mira sus productos en el lavabo. No sabe cuándo pero la habitación de Dave se ha vuelto en algo así como el cuarto de los tres. Le gusta esa sensación de pertenencia y también de libertad que existe entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Blaine escucha la puerta del baño cerrarse y no sabe si moverse o no para abrazar a David. Lo que ha pasado no estaba en sus planes; simplemente no pudo detenerse cuando los vio juntos en la cama. Todo parecía tan dispuesto, tan perfecto para acabar con la pesada tensión que existía entre ellos. Las cosas habían llegado a un punto en el que tenían que hacer algo, lo que fuese, para terminar con esa ansiedad.<p>

Claro que nunca imaginó que ese_ algo_ sería terminar follando con David mientras le hacia una mamada a Kurt. Nunca lo hubiese planeado así pero sucedió, y se siente bien con ello. Pero sabe que David ama a Kurt y no a él, y que probablemente Dave acepta todo eso sólo para tener contento a Kurt y porque Blaine le gusta. Pero, ahora que se ha dado el gusto, ¿cómo reaccionara David?

Blaine no tiene que esperar mucho para saber la reacción de David. Se alegra hasta la medula al sentir una de las manos del atleta acariciando su espalda. Blaine se acerca al cuerpo de David y se deja abrazar por él.

—Vas a tener que espabilarte porque en cuanto Kurt salga de la ducha va a querernos listos en menos de quince minutos. —Blaine asiente dejándose mimar un poco por Dave.

Dormita un poco más y cuando despierta Kurt ya está en el cuarto completamente vestido y viéndose maravilloso, como siempre.

—Voy a bajar a saludar a Nora, que seguramente ya tiene hecho el desayuno. No tarden.

—Ya oíste. —David besa su sien y lo remueve un poco. Blaine se estira, frota su rostro en el pecho de Dave e intenta salir de la cama de un salto pero se detiene cuando siente una punzada de dolor en su culo.

—¡Mierda! —David brinca de la cama y lo sostiene entre sus brazos.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?

—Un poco de dolor, ya sabes. Sólo me cayó de improviso, pero ya está. —Dave niega y carga a Blaine entre sus brazos. —¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? —David no responde nada, camina hasta la ducha y entra con Blaine en ella.

—Mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Te ayudo a ducharte y ahorramos tiempo, ¿ok? No quiero que las piernas te fallen de nuevo. —Blaine se siente casi conmovido por el tono preocupado de David. En realidad no hay malicia en su acción, simplemente quiere cerciorarse de que está bien.

* * *

><p>Este inicio de mañana ha sido bastante curioso. Lo mejor ha sido descubrir que no estoy loco y que, efectivamente, Kurt, Blaine y yo hemos compartido la cama. Joder, tan sólo la idea empieza provocarme un calor que reprimo porque no puedo concentrarme en manejar con una colosal erección en mis vaqueros.<p>

Estaciono la camioneta. Los tres bajamos del coche y yo, por instinto, tomo la mano de Kurt y hago el intento de pasar el brazo por los hombros de Blaine. Éste me mira y comprendo de inmediato. Las cosas no tiene por qué cambiar. Caminamos los tres hablando tranquilamente.

Antes de entrar a McKinley veo a Santana que se acerca corriendo hacia mí y se lanza a mis brazos hecha un mar de llanto.

—¿Qué pasa, Santana? —le pregunta Kurt frotando con cariño la espalda de mi amiga.

—Se lo he dicho a mis padres —dice Santana en un hilo de voz—. Ellos… —La abrazo con más fuerza. —Me han echado, David. Me han echado de casa. No tengo a nadie, no tengo familia… —Santana llora como nunca y eso me parte el alma.

—No. Yo soy ahora tu familia. Mi casa es tu casa y nunca estarás sola.

—Nosotros estaremos para ti. —La serena y clara voz de Blaine parece calmar a Santana.

—Vayan a clases, chicos, por favor. Me quedaré con Santana un momento.

Sé que ella no quiere que nadie la vea así y ahora estamos en un lugar muy público. Kurt asiente y me da un suave beso en los labios. Blaine me sonríe regalándome un poco de su serenidad para estas cosas.

Envuelvo a Santana entre mis brazos y la protejo lo mejor que puedo de las miradas curiosas. Llegamos al estacionamiento y el subo al asiento trasero de mi camioneta. No ha dejado de llorar. Estoy casi seguro de que me dejará marcas en los lugares donde sus manos se aferran a mí como si fueran garras. No dejo de abrazarla, de acariciar su cabello negro y de susurrarle que todo estará bien. El tiempo pasa y ella se tranquiliza hasta terminar quedándose dormida entre mis brazos.

Tomo mi móvil para hablarle a papá. Cuando mi viejo me contesta lamento molestarlo. Él parece muy tranquilo y acepta de inmediato que Santana venga a vivir con nosotros, pero me hace prometerle que Santana hablará después con sus padres y les dirá donde está. Si ellos no recapacitan entonces lo de Santana se volverá permanente, siempre y cuando Cristi también esté de acuerdo. Hablar con Cristi es más fácil; ella conoce a Santana y la quiere, así que de inmediato me dice que sí. En el fondo sé que le emociona la idea de tener una hermana, aunque no estoy seguro de que la influencia de Santana sea buena para ella ya que por sí sola mi hermanita ya es tremenda.

Me pone feliz saber que Santana ya no vive en el armario. Sea como sea se sentirá más libre cuando pase este shock. Santana despierta un rato después. Le sonrío y le doy mi pañuelo para que se seque la cara.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Ella se encoje de hombros. Una buena comida le caerá de maravilla, lo sé.

Me muevo hasta el asiento del conductor y arranco para ir directamente a mi cafetería favorita, esa donde Kurt y Blaine hablaron conmigo; además de traerme un buen recuerdo sirven unos almuerzos de campeonato. Cuando llegamos al lugar pido un café para Santana y unos panqués que seguro le encantarán. Santana se bebe el café y a la primera mordida del pan sus ojos se iluminan. Un poco de dulce siempre ayuda para alegrar el alma, sobre todo cuando lleva chocolate.

—¿Estás ahuyentado a los Dementores? —Santana me mira y asiente con una leve sonrisa. Al terminar de comer Santana se queda seria, mirándome.

—Dave, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Lo que quieras. —Ella saca de entre sus ropas unas hojas y me las da. Es la letra de una canción.

—Cuando escuché esta canción pensé en Britt y yo quisiera que tú… —Asiento. —Quiero saber que esto valió la pena, que algún día tendré una oportunidad, aunque no sea pronto ni con ella.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al club Glee me encuentro con las miradas preocupadas de Kurt y Blaine y les sonrío para tranquilizarlos. Santana se sienta en un extremo del salón; no habla con nadie y aunque su postura es la habitual. Admiro su temple. Me acerco a Blaine para decirle si me puede ayudar y él asiente. Hablamos con el señor Schuester, quien nos deja el camino libre.<p>

_Is this the end of the moment  
>Or just a beautiful unfolding<br>Of a love that will never be?  
><em>_Or maybe be_

Kurt nos mira y luego dirige su mirada a Santana. Se levanta, se coloca a su lado, toma su mano y le dice algo.

_Everything that I never thought could happen  
>Or ever come to pass and<br>I wonder  
>If maybe<br>Maybe I could be  
>All you ever dreamed, cause you are<em>

Santana mira a Britt, que está sentada al frente con la mirada perdida y cantando con nosotros la canción.

_Beautiful inside  
>So lovely and I<br>Cant see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
>And when I'm not with you<br>I know that it's true  
>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you<em>

Blaine continúa con la siguiente estrofa. Hay un punto en el que nos observa profundamente a Kurt y a mí.

_Is this a natural feeling  
>Or is it just me bleeding<br>All my thoughts and dreams  
>In hope that you will be with me or<br>Is this a moment to remember_

Sigo cantando mirando a Blaine y luego a Kurt, quien tiene los ojos vidriosos. Aún sostiene la mano de Santana.

_Or just a cold day in December?  
>I wonder<br>If maybe  
>Maybe I could be<br>All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

Brittany se pone de pie. Los chicos la miran sin saber muy bien qué pasa. Ella camina hasta Santana, se sienta en sus piernas y la besa. Yo me acerco a Blaine un paso más y ambos terminamos de cantar mirando a Kurt.

_Beautiful inside  
>So lovely and I<br>Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
>And when I'm not with you<br>I know that it's true  
>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues ¿qué les puedo decir? Cuando empecé la historia, por ahí del primer capítulo, estaba súper segura de que esto sería un Kurtofsky en toda regla. Dave y Kurt siempre han sido mi hit, sin embargo las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y terminando el capítulo dos me di cuenta que tenía ganas de escribir un fic raro, donde Dave pudiera despertar sentimientos en Kurt y Blaine. <strong>_

_**Sucedió así, no fue sencillo, cuando lo hable por primera vez en la ya olvidada comunidad de Glee, recibí esos dos bonitos comentarios donde me prohibieron escribir. Creo que el trío sigue un paso lógico y que no sale de mi cabecita enferma sólo porque si. Existe seriedad y drama, jamás he sido partidaria de hacer ****bashing**** y menos con Blaine que es un personaje que me cae bien. En la serie puede ser como un unicornio por lo jodidamente perfecto que es, pero yo busco darle un sentido más humano. **_

_**Bueno, esto ya esta y seguirá así durante todo lo que resta del fic, que en realidad sigo sin saber cuándo será eso. En una de esas me pico y me voy hasta septiembre que inicie la nueva temporada de Glee. Claro, siempre y cuando aguante mi beta ^^**_

_****Publiqué un fic regalo para Regan/Loredi, se llama Jamás besado, espero que puedan darse una vuelta por ahí ^^****_


	14. Chapter 14

_Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón, es mejor que decida la cabeza._

**Enrique Jardiel Poncela**

* * *

><p>—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? —Mi viejo me sonríe. Detrás de él hay cinco personas que conozco de la constructora dejando unas cajas grandes en el gimnasio.<p>

—Traigo algo para ustedes. Bueno, para quien quiera usarlos. —Papá abre una de las cajas y me muestra un casco con el logo de los Titanes de McKinley. Pero no tiene el color rojo acostumbrado sino los colores del arco iris.

—Papá…

Finn camina hasta nosotros, toma el casco que tiene papá en las manos, lo mira y se lo coloca. La entrenadora Beiste asiente sonriendo. Puckerman abre otra de las cajas y saca otro casco para él. Después les lanza otros a Evans, Artie y Mike. Azimio camina hacia otra de las cajas y toma su casco. Luego me pone uno en las manos, sonriéndome. Cuando toma uno más y se lo lanza a Strando éste lo sostiene como si se tratara de un arma de destrucción masiva.

—Estábamos en noveno grado cuando unos chicos del _senior year _te molestaron para que les dieras dinero. Dave vio todo y me convenció para que te ayudáramos. Yo no quería. ¿A mí que me importaba que unos gorilas mayores quisieran partirle la cara a un chico gordo? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Dave ya estaba entre esos chicos mayores y tú. Él salvo tu culo gordo, así que se lo debes. —Azimio toma otro casco y se lo lanza a Johnson. —Corrieron a tu padre del trabajo el año pasado y Dave no dudo en prestarte dinero, y logró que tu padre consiguiera trabajo en la constructora. —Johnson me miró y luego asintió. —Puedo decirles a cada uno algo que Dave ha hecho por ustedes, desde prestarles dinero para el desayuno hasta salvarles el culo en la cancha. Dentro de estas paredes no hay raritos, gais o perdedores; somos un equipo. ¿Cierto, Puck? —Puckerman asiente. —Y si queremos ganar el campeonato hoy tenemos que demostrar que estamos más unidos que nunca.

—A mi no me harás usar esa mierda. —Alcanzo a escuchar a Moore entre el barullo de los chicos. Azimio le pone el casco en las manos violentamente.

—Te lo pondrás, porque si no lo haces voy a patear tu trasero hasta que te salga por la boca. Como notarás aún tengo el respeto de mi equipo. —Papá, ajeno a todo, observa feliz como todos los miembros del equipo toman su casco. Lo abrazo con fuerza porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Gracias, papá. —Mi viejo sonríe.

—Te quiero, hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de ser tu padre, pero, sobre todo, de que seas mi hijo y me permitas estar contigo a cada paso. —Duramos un breve momento así y luego mi papá se separa de mí. —Tengo que regresar a las gradas; Cristi debe estar impaciente.

Cuando mi viejo se va me giro para ver a mis compañeros con el casco puesto. Azimio me mira satisfecho de sí mismo. Mi amigo no ha perdido el toque; aún es el rey del equipo.

—¿Ala izquierda? —Azimio sonríe y me golpea el pecho amistosamente.

—Ala derecha. —La entrenadora nos llama. Es el momento de salir al campo.

* * *

><p>McKinley pierde 17-14. Kurt está un poco expectante; de verdad quiere que McKinley consiga su segundo campeonato. Observa a Blaine, quien mira atentamente a la cancha. Según le ha dicho éste es el último tiempo fuera y faltan sesenta segundos para el final del partido.<p>

Finn rompe el círculo, se colocan en sus posiciones, hay un silbido y el partido continúa. Finn quiere lanzarle un pase profundo a Sam pero éste está bloqueado. Un jugador del otro equipo se le acerca peligrosamente pero es bloqueado por Dave. Finn sale corriendo con el balón en las manos detrás de Dave, quien va derrumbado uno a uno a los jugadores del otro equipo que intentan detenerlo. Finn consigue saltar hasta la línea de anotación justo cuando se silba el final del partido.

McKinley ha ganado su segundo campeonato.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de haber ganado el campeonato aún me siento emocionado y feliz. Ahora sólo falta ganar las Nacionales. Este año serán en las Vegas y Kurt ha estado parloteando sobre los espectáculos que podríamos ver así que, de todas maneras, vivo estresado. Por eso disfruto mucho de estos momentos sentado en el <em>puff<em>, con el mando de PS3 y jugando God of War III intentando sacar el platino en el juego.

Kurt y Blaine deben estar por llegar de Westerville. Han ido a Dalton para ayudarles con la relación de sus presentaciones externas y la selección de canciones. Personalmente yo no habría conducido hasta allí sólo por eso, sobre todo ahora que estamos hasta el tope de trabajo. Pero claro, ese soy yo; Kurt y Blaine son diferentes. Y _Encantador_ no puede dejar solo a su amigo Wes.

En el juego en los Jardines Altos me encuentro con Afrodita. El dialogo lo es todo. Parece de mala película porno pero da la entrada al mini juego sexual que es costumbre en todos estos juegos. Después de una serie de botones, Afrodita parece tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida y yo puedo seguir con el juego normal… O no.

—Inspiradora escena. —La voz aburrida de Kurt llega desde atrás. _Bonito _camina hasta mí y se deja caer en mis piernas obligándome a apartar el mando del PS3. Kurt odia los videojuegos desde que notó que Blaine y yo podemos perdernos fácilmente en ellos durante horas alejando nuestra atención de él.

Le sonrío y lo acerco más a mí para besarlo con dulzura. Amo que Kurt haya adquirido la costumbre de sentarse en mi regazo. Cuando me alejo un poco Kurt entierra su rostro en mi pecho y suspira. ¿Es malo que empiece a ponerme duro sólo con esto? La verdad es que sí. Mejor pienso en otra cosa.

—¿Y Blaine? —Kurt se mueve entre mis brazos hasta que parece encontrar una posición cómoda. Y en el proceso sus maravillosas nalgas se frotan con mi entrepierna, pero intento no pensar en ello.

—Está abajo, con Wes, ultimando detalles de algunas canciones que les propuso a los chicos. —No lo puedo creer. Blaine es demasiado bueno.

—Ese Wes debería aprender que Blaine no es una máquina y que necesita descansar. —Kurt ríe un poco. No sé si entiende que ese tipo, Wes, no me cae nada bien. Siempre alrededor de Blaine pidiéndole _consejos,_ hablando de su novia…

—Deja los celos de lado. Wes es más hetero que Azimio. —¿Estudiando en Dalton? Vamos. Seguro que al menos duda un poco de su sexualidad, ¿no? —No bromeabas cuando hablabas del monstruo celoso que tienes en el pecho, ¿verdad? —Elevo una de las cejas. Claro que no bromeaba. —Dave —hay una risa petulante en el rostro de Kurt—, ¿por eso molestabas a Finn en décimo grado? ¿Estabas celoso? —Con una mierda. Claro que lo estaba, pero no le voy a dar la satisfacción de confesarlo.

Lo beso con fuerza. Él enreda las manos en mi cuello y gime levemente cuando mi lengua conecta con la suya. Kurt puede tener problemas hablando de sexo, y sintió vergüenza después de que Blaine y yo lo tocamos, pero es un calienta pollas de primera. Lo peor es que no lo sabe y, si lo hace, es un gran actor.

Alcanzo a escuchar unos pasos y me separo levemente de él. Hoy no estamos solos: papá debe estar por llegar del trabajo, Cristi está en su habitación y Santana me dijo que iría a casa de Brittany pero tiene la insana costumbre de abrir la puerta sin antes tocar y, a pesar de que la quiero, no estoy preparado para darle explicaciones de mi relación con Kurt y Blaine.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y Blaine entra seguido de Otto. _Encantador_ se derrumba en la cama boca arriba emitiendo un suspiro lastimero. Otto sube a la cama y coloca la cabeza sobre su estomago. Kurt y yo lo observamos. _Bonito_ me lanza una mirada que conozco muy bien. Lo sostengo entre mis brazos, lo llevo a la cama para dejarlo al lado de Blaine y luego me tumbo con ellos para mirarlos.

—¿Quieren bajar a cenar? —Kurt cierra los ojos y niega.

—Comimos en Dalton. —Asiento cuando Blaine habla. La verdad es que los dos se ven bastante cansados.

—Bueno, se quedan aquí. Pueden darse una ducha y relajarse. —Beso el cuello de Kurt y Blaine sonríe.

—¿Le has dicho a tu papá que nos vamos a quedar aquí? —Blaine siempre está pendiente de eso; sabe lo protector que es el padre de Kurt y que si supiera la verdad no le haría ninguna gracia. A pesar de que me aprecia no creo que se sienta muy a gusto con este arreglo que tenemos los tres.

—Le dije que nos quedaríamos en Dalton y que llegaríamos a casa por la mañana. Justo ahora no tengo ganas de tratar con un padre sobre protector ni con un novio preocupado por un padre sobre protector. ¿Podemos quedarnos en la camita de nuestro novio? —Blaine se empieza a reír con ganas. Cuando Kurt se pone de ese irónico no hay quien le gane.

—Bien, entonces se quedan aquí. Bajaré a cenar con mi familia. —Me incorporo un poco para besar a Kurt ligeramente en los labios y luego voy con Blaine. En ocasiones me pregunto por qué esto es tan fácil y natural, porque de verdad quiero besar a Blaine justo ahora.

Cuando mis labios tocan los de Blaine es sencillo profundizar el beso. Me seduce la idea de quedarme aquí y hacer que se relajen de otra forma pero no olvido el hecho de que mi padre no tardará en llegar. Si no bajo a comer con ellos papá subirá. Y no me gustaría que nos encontrara a mitad del numerito.

—Debo ser alguna especie de enfermo voyerista porque me resulta de lo más sexy que ustedes se besen. —Blaine se ríe y yo tengo que salir de aquí de inmediato. Si permanezco más tiempo en esta cama voy a hacer alguna tontería.

—Me voy. —Camino hasta la puerta y cuando me giro antes de salir veo a Kurt acurrucándose con Blaine —No se porten mal sin mí, ¿ok? —Los tres reímos. Me encanta verlos un poco más relajados.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Justo cuando estoy llegando a la sala escucho a mi viejo llegar acompañado de Santana. Nos saludamos y caminamos hasta el comedor. Cristi llega un momento después y comemos conversando sobre nuestro día. Es maravilloso ver como Santana encaja a la perfección con nosotros; en esta semana escasa que ha pasado en casa la veo más feliz y abierta que nunca.

—¿Kurt y Blaine? —pregunta mi viejo.

—Están en mi habitación. Han llegado muertos de Westerville. —Mi papá asiente. Puedo sentir la oscura mirada de Santana pero de inmediato la bloqueo.

—Bien, mientras Burt sepa dónde está su hijo. —Asiento. Técnicamente el señor Hummel sabe dónde está su hijo. Hay un momento de silencio en el que seguimos comiendo. Cuando la cena está por terminar papá mira a Santana directamente. —He hablado con Patrick esta mañana y me ha dicho que estará encantado de verte. —Santana se sorprende y nos mira a Cristi y a mí esperando alguna muestra de asombro semejante a la suya pero la verdad es que a mí no me sorprende que papá le haya buscado ayuda profesional, y no creo que a Cristi tampoco lo haga.

—No señor D., eso…

—Nada, hija. No importa por qué estás aquí, lo que importa es que nos has elegido como tu familia y eso vamos a ser para ti. Necesitas hablar con alguien sobre todos tus asuntos y qué mejor que lo hagas con un profesional. —Santana asiente un tanto abrumada por las palabras de mi viejo. —Aclarado el punto, me voy al despacho; tengo algo de trabajo pendiente y quiero irme a dormir temprano.

Cuando papá se va Santana aun está en estado de shock. Cristi le sonríe y besa su frente fraternamente, luego me da un beso de buenas noches y se va a su habitación. Otto, que está echado a mis pies, se levanta corriendo y regresa con su correa en la boca, se la coloco y me pongo de pie para llevarlo a dar un paseo.

—¿Quieres venir? —Santana asiente sin decir nada más.

Caminamos un largo trecho sin decir ni una palabra. Santana tiene enredados ambos brazos en mi brazo derecho; parece que aún no sale de su asombro por todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella asiente. —Me refiero a todo, Santana. A estar en casa con nosotros, a Brittany, a… Todo.

—Me siento libre, Dave. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo que esconderme. Tal vez aún no he salido en la escuela pero todo esto me hace sentir como si hubiese ganado un millón de dólares en la lotería. —Le sonrío. Me da gusto saber que está bien.

Caminamos de regreso a casa con un fatigado Otto. Yo también empiezo a sentirme cansado pero Santana me tiene reservada otra conversación antes de llegar a casa.

—Dave, ¿soy tu amiga? —¿Qué clase de preguntas es ésa?

—Claro que sí, mi mejor amiga por mucho. En realidad creo que la única. ¿Qué pasa? —Esto no me está gustando nada.

—Eso precisamente quisiera saber yo. ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? —Sé a qué se refiere con ese _ustedes_.

—No sé a qué… —Lo intento. Joder que lo intento.

—Vamos, Dave. Dame algo de crédito, ¿quieres? Los he visto, tengo un poco más de una semana viviendo en tu casa y nunca ha pasado un día sin que ellos estén encerrados en tu habitación. Se supone que ahora Kurt y tú están juntos, pero no existe un día en el que salgan los dos solos. Además de las miradas, los roces tontos, las palabras sueltas que nadie parece notar pero que dicen mucho…, como cuando ganaron el campeonato. Ambos corrieron a abrazarte, besaste a Kurt y Blaine tuvo que alejarse de ti para que no te dejaras llevar. —Eso es muy cierto.

Es ahora o nunca. Si Santana no lo comprende nadie lo hará, y debo saberlo. Quizá antes debería decírselo a Kurt y Blaine pero no quiero esperar más. Se me escapa un gran suspiro, cierro los ojos e imagino que salto al vacío.

—Nosotros tenemos un…

—¿Trío?

—¡No! Una relación. Trío se escucha… No sé, no me gusta que puedan pensar que estamos jugando. Yo… —suspiro cansado —, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Amas a Kurt, ¿cierto? —Asiento con firmeza. —¿Entonces lo haces por él? ¿Para que sea feliz? —Suspiro pesadamente. Otto se acerca más a mí y lo acaricio.

—No es eso, Santana. Amo Kurt, pero esto no tienen nada que ver con eso. Esto es algo que siento natural. Estar con ellos es… Bueno. Y no quiero que termine. —Santana me sonríe y luego me da un gran abrazo. —Tengo miedo de decirlo, tengo miedo de cómo va reaccionar papá cuando lo sepa. Prometí no ocultarle nada pero _esto_ no puedo explicárselo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Tu papá te adora, Dave, y cuando se lo cuentes, tal vez no estará conforme por todos los problemas que puede implicar, pero te apoyará. Porque te ama.

Caminamos de nuevo hasta la casa. Santana me viene contando sobre las reacciones del club Glee después de su beso con Brittany. En realidad nadie se sorprendió; todo mundo esperaba que ocurriera tarde o temprano. Ahora el club Glee sabe que Brittany es bisexual y que Santana la ama.

Antes de entrar a casa dejo a Otto en el jardín. Seguramente se dará alguna que otra vuelta por él y terminará entrando a la casa para quedarse en el cuarto de papá; últimamente le encanta pasar tiempo con él cuando Kurt anda cerca. No es que Kurt lo trate mal, parece que el que tiene el problema es Otto, aunque todo se resolverá cuando pasen tiempo juntos. Me arrodillo para acariciarlo.

—¿Qué diría el abuelo Daniel de esto? —Otto me mira fijamente. En ocasiones quisiera que hablara. Él conocía tanto al abuelo de Blaine… —Lo que te hace feliz y te da paz no puede ser inmoral, ¿cierto? —Otto ladra y me encantaría decir que confirma lo que he dicho. —Descansa, amigo.

Santana y yo entramos a la casa, que se encuentra en silencio.

—En una semana más es el baile de promoción. ¿Irán? —La verdad es que no había pensado en ello.

—No sé, imagino que sí. Kurt seguramente va a querer ir y no creo que Blaine tenga ningún inconveniente. —Santana me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Descansa, _teddy bear,_ y deja de comerte la cabeza con eso. Nadie te puede decir lo que es bueno o malo, y menos cuando lo haces porque te hace feliz.

Espero a que Santana suba las escaleras mientras intento poner mis ideas en orden. Ella lo sabe, es la primera persona que lo sabe, y por lo menos no me ha mirado como a una especie de enfermo sexual. Al llegar a mi habitación evito encender la luz. Blaine y Kurt descansan plácidamente en mi cama. Me voy directamente a la ducha.

Después del baño me siento algo adormilado. Sin pensar, me deshago de la toalla que me rodea la cintura y me meto a la cama. Sentir la desnudez de Blaine me hace estremecer. Levanto un poco el edredón y los veo a ambos desnudos. Empiezo a endurecerme. Blaine acerca la parte posterior de su cuerpo al mío. Esto no me ayuda a tranquilizarme.

—Tardó mucho la cena. —No puedo evitar girarme para abrazar a Blaine desde atrás. Beso su cuello y él se mueve frotándose conmigo y, por ende, con Kurt.

—Le di un paseo a Otto.

—Oh…

Justo ahora Kurt abre los ojos y nos mira intensamente. ¡Diablos!, ¿por qué tiene que hacer eso? Kurt besa con fuerza a Blaine. Siento cómo tímidamente las manos de Kurt buscan las mías para colocarlas sobre sus pollas. Las empiezo a frotar entre sí. Me encanta verlos así pero, sobre todo, poder disfrutarlos. Aparto mis manos por un momento y escucho a Kurt gemir de frustración. Regreso a mi tarea cuando encuentro el lubricante. Dejo caer una gran cantidad de líquido en la palma de mis manos. Ellos de inmediato sienten la diferencia. Muevo las manos rápidamente. Quiero escuchar el gemido asfixiante que da Kurt cuando se corre y la mueca de delicioso deleite que Blaine me regala después de derramarse.

Sin embargo, con estos chicos siempre hay sorpresas. Blaine aparta mis manos y me empuja para que caiga de espaldas sobre la cama. Busca algo debajo de las almohadas antes de subirse a mis caderas. Siento como me coloca un preservativo. Kurt bombea su erección y luego se arrodilla cerca de mi cara con su polla rozándome la boca.

—Estábamos esperando que llegaras para portarnos mal.

Esas palabras de Blaine me encienden. Casi puedo sentir como mi polla palpita con urgencia. Abro la boca con la intención de decir algo pero cambio de opinión. Mi lengua se conecta con el glande de Kurt y él gime ante el contacto. Escucho un sollozo por parte de Blaine que se está colocando sobre mi polla. Al momento se detiene; sé que ésta no es la mejor posición para él y no quiero lastimarlo. Blaine toma el lubricante. Le estoy viendo esparcirlo en mí y luego en él. Kurt y yo gemimos al unísono cuando Blaine va descendiendo poco a poco sobre mi polla. Blaine se está moviendo sobre mí pero mi boca no puede hacer el mismo trabajo sobre la polla de Kurt. Quiero, necesito probarlo. Ésta será la primera vez que lo haré y quiero que sea ya. Cuando mi boca no es suficiente por la falta de práctica, uso mi mano izquierda para hacerlo terminar. Kurt se corre en mi boca. Su semen es caliente y amargo. Este acto se me hace tan íntimo y delicioso como lo es Kurt.

Kurt cae sobre la cama y yo aprovecho para incorporarme un poco. Sujeto a Blaine por la cintura para intercambiar posiciones y me muevo con fuerza. Blaine me lo agradece gimiendo. Sus manos van a mi abdomen y suben hasta llegar a mis pezones que Blaine pellizca con fuerza. Eso me vuelve loco, lo sabe. Coloco sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Parece que Kurt ya está recuperado. Su boca va a la polla de Blaine, moviéndose rápidamente sobre ella, intentando seguir el ritmo de mis embestidas. Cuando se cansa, toma mi mano izquierda y la lleva hasta la polla de Blaine. Estoy a punto de correrme pero logro concentrarme para que Blaine sea el primero en derramarse.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dave!

El semen de Blaine cae sobre su pecho y un poco sobre la barbilla de Kurt. Cuando _bonito_ lame parte del abdomen de Blaine siento que estoy al límite. Me muevo más rápido y me corro dando un gutural gemido.

—¡Ha sido jodidamente perfecto! —Beso a Blaine profundamente mientras salgo de él.

Cuando miramos a Kurt vemos que se ha dormido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Blaine me sonríe también y ambos nos acomodamos en la cama. Un momento después el sueño me golpea y, como siempre cuando suceden estas cosas, no puedo creerlo. Aún pienso que puedo estar en la dimensión desconocida.

* * *

><p>No quiero abrir los ojos, de verdad no quiero, porque sé que voy a encontrarme a Kurt completamente vestido y canturreando alguna canción de los Beatles. Al escuchar el silbido de Kurt con <em>All you need is love<em>, río. Sólo él puede hacer esas cosas y ponerme tan de buenas. Blaine se remueve en la cama y se acerca más a mí.

—Dime que Kurt no está de pie tarareando _All you need is love. _—Sigo riendo con ganas y abro los ojos para encontrarme con la hermosa y enorme sonrisa de Kurt.

—Deja de lamentarte. Tenemos que estar en casa pronto. Papá seguramente llamará para saber si ya salimos de Westerville. —Blaine se queja frustrado.

—Cariño, sólo tú puedes estar de pie un sábado a esta hora. —_Bonito_ camina hasta nosotros y le da un beso a Blaine en la frente.

—Anda, levántate. —Blaine, a regañadientes, se separa de mis brazos y se pone de pie. Creo que es un buen momento para tocar el tema del baile de promoción.

—Ayer tuve una conversación con Santana que me recordó cierto evento que sucederá dentro de una semana. —Los ojos de Kurt se agrandan y su mirada ya de por sí feliz se ilumina aún más. Blaine, en cambio, me lanza una mirada extrañada. —El baile de promoción será un gran evento y me preguntaba si ustedes…

—¡Si, por supuesto! —La voz ilusionada me hace sonreír pero, en cuanto me doy cuenta de que Blaine no comparte su alegría, mi sonrisa decae un poco. Kurt también lo nota.

—¿Qué pasa, Blaine? ¿No quieres ir al baile de promoción?

—Yo… No… Sí, está bien. Voy a darme una ducha.

Las palabras y actitud de Blaine son extrañas. Veo cómo Kurt tiene una mirada preocupada. Me levanto de la cama, rescato la toalla que había descartado la noche anterior y me la coloco en la cintura. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y le beso la sien.

—Hablare con él. No te preocupes, ¿ok? —Kurt asiente y me da un beso en el pecho.

—Los espero abajo. No tarden mucho.

Kurt sale de mi habitación un tanto decaído pero sobre todo preocupado. Blaine es un chico que comparte muy poco de él mismo. Tal vez por eso cuando lo conocí me parecía como un unicornio, como un ser de cuento de hadas, por lo jodidamente perfecto que se muestra. Sin embargo, Blaine W. Anderson trae mucho en el morral.

Abro la puerta del baño sin tocar. Mi baño es el más grande de la casa; papá siempre ha estado consciente de mi afición por los deportes de contacto y por eso siempre se las arregla para que pueda tener una tina en mi baño. Justo en ella se encuentra Blaine, mirado hacia al techo. Camino hasta él. Cuando baja la mirada hacia mí le sonrío.

—¿Queda sitio para mí? —En realidad la tina no es muy grande pero creo que cabremos bien en ella. Jamás podríamos estar los tres pero para nosotros dos será perfecta. Entro en la tina y apoyo la espalda para que Blaine pueda acomodarse sobre mi pecho. En cuanto lo hace acaricio sus hombros. —¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

Blaine suspira y apoya todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Lo abrazo acariciando su pecho sin ningún tipo de malicia, sólo la firme intención de hacer que se calme y que pueda hablar conmigo.

—En mi antiguo colegio hubo un baile de _Sadie Hawkins_, de esos en los que es la chica la que invita al chico. Yo acababa de salir del armario. —Lo abrazo con más fuerza porque me temo que esto no será bonito. —Invité a un amigo, el otro chico gay que había en el colegio, y mientras esperábamos a que su padre nos recogiera —Blaine guarda silencio un momento y yo le beso en el cuello esperando paciente— se nos acercaron tres chicos. Ellos… —Blaine traga saliva. —Nos golpearon hasta que no pudieron más.

Siento que mi cuerpo se enciende y que una furia casi cegadora lo llena todo. Sé que Blaine no me lo dirá, pero algún día me enteraré de quiénes son esos tres cobardes hijos de puta. Pensar que yo pude terminar así, siendo como ellos, me repugna. Necesito salir de aquí pero me recuerdo que esto trata de él y no de mí.

—Sé que es difícil, Blaine, pero nosotros estaremos ahí para ti. Claro que si de verdad no quieres ir se lo diremos a Kurt. Lo entenderá porque te quiere y porque eres muy importante para él. Sólo tienes que contárselo.

—No…

—Puede que Kurt parezca frágil pero no lo es. Lo he visto muchas veces derrumbarse y recomponerse como si nada. No fue fácil para él ser el único chico gay de McKinley y, sin embargo, no claudicó. Tuvo que soportar el infarto de su padre y pensar que nunca lo volvería a ver con vida. Aguantó toda la mierda que le envié durante el año pasado y aún sigue de una pieza. Debemos aprender de él, debemos encontrar nuestra fortaleza. ¿Ok? ¿Crees poder hacerlo, cariño?

—No lo sé… —Lo beso profundamente, con ternura, recordándole que no está solo y que Kurt y yo siempre estaremos para él.

—Piénsalo. No necesitamos ir si no estás listo.

Le doy un beso más, salgo de la tina y camino hasta la esquina donde está la ducha. Me doy un baño rápido y antes de salir del baño escucho la voz de Blaine.

—Iré con ustedes. —Sonrío.

—Te veo abajo. Disfruta del baño.

* * *

><p>Kurt baja las escaleras un tanto extrañado; no entiende por qué Blaine no está emocionado con la idea de ir al baile de promoción. Coño, será el último. Después de ese baile quedaba muy poco tiempo para las Nacionales y luego las vacaciones para después partir a la universidad. El baile de promoción será genial.<p>

—Buenos días, hijo. ¿Desayunas? —La voz afable del señor Karofsky le hace olvidar un poco el problema de uno de sus chicos.

—Sí, gracias. David y Blaine vendrán en un momento. — Nora se acerca a ellos y sirve un café al señor Karofsky. Por primera vez, Kurt nota la mirada de adoración que la mujer le lanza a Paul Karofsky y casi se ahoga con su jugo.

—¿Estás bien, Kurt?

—Oh, sí, Paul. Fue… Sólo… Estoy bien.

Kurt mira intensamente a Nora pero ella no parece notarlo. Descubre que no debe ser mayor que Paul, tal vez incluso es un poco más joven que él. Sin embargo, los años de trabajo han hecho que adquiera unas líneas de expresión prematuras. Cuando Paul le sonríe después de que le sirva un plato de fruta, Nora se sonroja y algo le grita a Kurt: _romance_.

—Buenos días. —Dave interrumpe su idea cuando se sienta a su lado y le susurra. —Tenemos que hablar después de Blaine.

—Ok. —Kurt no aparta la mirada de Nora durante todo el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Me ha sorprendido la llamada de mi viejo un lunes por la tarde. No es común que papá me llame para que vaya a la constructora y no tengo muchas ganas de manejar hasta allá. Aunque tampoco hay mucho más qué hacer: Kurt tiene su reunión de divas para el baile y Blaine nos ha dicho que necesita ir al notario. Tengo curiosidad por saber a qué ha podido ir pero no he dicho nada; no quiero presionarle después de su confesión el sábado.<p>

Me ha gustado darme cuenta de que conozco un poco a Kurt porque en cuanto le conté de los motivos de Blaine para no querer ir al baile le dijo que no necesitábamos ir, que si no se sentía preparado podíamos hacer otra cosa. Pero Blaine se mantuvo. Iremos al baile este viernes. Algunos chicos del club Glee cantarán, uno de ellos Blaine, pero no nos ha querido decir el qué.

Cuando llego a la constructora y aparco mi camioneta veo el Mercedes de papá y un Bentley que se me hace muy familiar. Saludo a los pocos empleados que hay y luego me dirijo a la oficina de papá. Su secretaria no está, así que toco y hago una larga inspiración cuando papá me dice que pase. Lo sabía. Ahí está William Anderson en persona tomándose un whisky con mi padre.

—Buenas noches —saludo civilizadamente.

—Hola, hijo. Creo que recuerdas al señor Anderson. Ha venido a pedirme un favor pero no soy yo quien puede ayudarle, así que le he sugerido que hable contigo. —Sé por qué lo ha hecho mi viejo; quiere que le dé una visión global de las cosas. Papá me puede amar pero no conoce a Blaine o Kurt tan bien como yo.

—David, yo quisiera que… No sé si tú puedas ayudarme para acercarme a Blaine. —Algo me hace recordar la ira que sentí cuando Blaine me habló de los golpes que le propinaron.

—¿Dónde estaba usted cuando Blaine fue brutalmente golpeando por tres chicos de su antiguo colegio? —Veo al señor Anderson sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. —No sé por qué hace esto. Seguramente Blaine me dirá que por dinero, para conseguir la otra parte de la fortuna Anderson que le falta. —El padre de Blaine quiere decir algo pero yo no me detengo. —Mire. Yo no le conozco ni le juzgo, y tampoco le entiendo. Si quiere acercarse a su hijo, hágalo, pero no creo que la mejor forma para hacerlo sea acercándose a un amigo suyo. Vaya por Blaine, pese el trago amargo de ser ofendido, de que le cierre la puerta en la cara y de que lo insulte. Tal vez así él pueda creer que sus intenciones son buenas.

—Gracias, hijo. Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá por esto. —Niego. Desde hace tiempo quería aclararle unas cuantas cosas al padre de Blaine.

—No te preocupes, papá. Nos vemos en casa. —Salgo de ahí lanzándole una mirada seria al padre de Blaine. Manejar hasta casa me ayudará a despejar mi mente.

* * *

><p>Paul observa los hombros caídos de William Anderson. Se siente un poco mal pero era necesario que alguien le dijera unas cuantas verdades. Y quién mejor que David. Así él ya sabría a qué atenerse con su propio hijo.<p>

—Nunca podré hacerlo. La he cagado con mi hijo de por vida. —Paul le sirve otro whisky al hombre y se sienta a su lado.

—Dave tiene razón, Willy. Debes hablar con tu hijo. Que busques ayuda en los demás sólo le hará sospechar.

—Y tiene toda la razón. No fui un buen padre, Paul. Creo que si papá no hubiese muerto jamás me habría dado cuenta de que de verdad amo a mi hijo. Papá fue un gran padre. Me rogó que no me casara con Mónica sin amarla, pero yo no le hice caso. Mónica lo tenía todo: bonita, rica y distinguida. Cuando Blaine nació yo no quería una familia. Nos dijo que era gay apenas llegó a la adolescencia y yo, simplemente, no lo soporté y me alejé aún más de él. Porque si antes no lo entendía después de confesarnos su sexualidad aún menos. Blaine casi se vuelve loco cuando le dije que su abuelo había muerto. Lloró como nunca. Y lo vi sufrir, sufrir de verdad. Cuando nos entregaron las cenizas, Blaine prácticamente me empujo para quedarse con ellas. Entonces lo comprendí: mi hijo no me quiere. Y me dolió en el alma pensar que él no llorará así por mí. Y eso sólo será culpa mía, porque nunca he podido acercarme a él. Ahora ya es tarde. —Paul palmea la espalda de William.

—Nunca es tarde. Los hijos siempre necesitan a sus padres y nosotros tenemos que estar para ellos permanentemente. Para todos es difícil aceptar que nuestros hijos son gais. Burt lo intenta. Admiro a ese hombre porque todos los días intenta aceptar la sexualidad de su hijo con naturalidad, a pesar de tener las mismas preocupaciones que yo. ¿Será feliz? ¿Podrá encontrar a alguien que sea para siempre? ¿Podrá adoptar? ¿Cuándo llegará el día en el que mi hijo no tenga que aclarar su sexualidad porque simplemente ya no importe? No sabes lo difícil que es para ellos tener que ir aclarando algo que las personas heterosexuales no tenemos la necesidad de decir. Somos responsables de hacer evolucionar a la sociedad, nuestros hijo lo son, y debemos apoyarles. —William toma su whisky de un golpe. —Cuando Dave era niño siempre me decía que sería un súper héroe, que sería Batman. Ahora lo es cada día que lo veo orgulloso de ser quien es. Luchar para no decaer después de las cosas que hace su madre es una muestra de que mi hijo es un héroe. Como tu hijo, como Kurt. Como todos los chicos y chicas gais que cada día se enfrentan a una sociedad que no ha evolucionado junto con ellos. Tienes que estar orgulloso de tu hijo, William.

—Lo estoy. Aunque nunca pueda decírselo, lo estoy. Blaine tiene todo lo bueno de su abuelo. Es un gran chico.

Paul se queda con William Anderson hasta que se calma y sale de la constructora un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Camino a casa, Paul piensa en lo mucho que ama a su hijo y en lo mucho que le preocupa que encuentre su felicidad. Sabe, o por lo menos sospecha, que Dave está en una extraña relación con Kurt y Blaine. Paul no es tonto. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo tres chicos adolescentes que ya se han besado encerrados juntos en una habitación? Tendría que estar ciego para, por lo menos, no sospechar. Sólo espera que Dave no tenga problemas, que no salga lastimado ni lastime a nadie. Lima, Ohio, no es el mejor lugar para tener una relación gay, y menos si esa relación tiene tres componentes. Pero si eso hace feliz a su hijo, a Paul sólo le queda esperar que sea lo mejor.

* * *

><p>—No, Kurt. No me gusta para nada esa idea. Hace semanas que te quedas casi cada noche en casa de los Karofsky. Al principio lo permití porque supuse que estaban ayudando a Blaine con su luto pero esto tiene que acabar. Ésta es tu casa y debes pasar más de un día a la semana en ella.<p>

Kurt bufa pesadamente y suprime las ganas de girarse para encontrar la mirada de apoyo de Carol. No quiere que su madrastra se involucre en esa conversación a pesar de saber que cuenta con todo su apoyo. No puede creer que Burt esté teniendo esa conversación con él cuando apenas faltan unos cuantos meses para irse a la universidad.

—Pues dentro de poco me iré a la universidad y no vas a poder ver con quien paso o no la noche. —Kurt sabe que se ha pasado pero odia que su padre se ponga tan sobre protector. —¡Todo esto es porque no confías en mí!

—¿Y tú sí confías en mi, Kurt?

Su papá sí que sabe donde pegar. Kurt no soporta reconocer que, efectivamente, le está mintiendo a su padre. Pero no sabe cómo decirle en lo que está metido, así que prefiere irse de la cocina para encerrarse en su habitación y esperar no sentirse tan mal por la mañana. Antes de subir las escaleras alcanza a escuchar parte de la conversación entre Burt y Carol.

—Burt, te estás equivocando.

—No es tu hijo, Carol. Así es como yo hago las cosas. —Kurt no puede ver el rostro de Carol pero sabe que seguramente no tiene una buena cara. —Lo siento, Carol. No quise…

—Lo sé, Burt, y te perdono porque sé lo difícil que es todo esto para ti. Pero si sigues por ese camino vas a alejar a tu hijo de ti y hablará contigo aún menos. —Kurt suspira y sube las escaleras rápidamente.

Un poco más tarde Burt toca a su puerta y Kurt no tiene corazón para decirle que se vaya. No es que no lo quiera ver, es que simplemente no puede enfrentarlo, pero tiene que hacerlo. Burt entra y se sienta en su cama.

—Lo siento. No debí gritar pero… Últimamente he sentido que me ocultas algo, que me mientes. He tenido que enterarme por las noticias locales de que estabas dándote un beso con otra persona que no es el novio que me presentaste hace unos meses. Quiero saberlo, Kurt. ¿Dave Karofsky y tú tienen una relación?

Kurt no sabe qué decir. Lo niegue o lo afirme significa suprimir la otra parte y eso es algo que no quiere hacer. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle la verdad a su padre… Aunque sabe que no lo entenderá y eso le lastimaría profundamente.

—Burt, David esta abajo y quiere hablar contigo.

La voz de Carol llega a salvar la situación. Kurt se sorprende; ¿qué puede querer Dave? Burt se pone de pie y Kurt lo sigue. Al pie de le escalera, Dave está esperando con la mirada decidida.

—Buenas noches, señor Hummel. —Su padre y Dave se dan un saludo firme. —Señor, sé que no es la mejor forma de hacer esto y que debí haber venido antes para tener esta conversación con usted pero las cosas han pasado muy rápido, casi al mismo tiempo que todo lo sucedido con la familia de Blaine. No es una excusa, señor, pero sí un motivo para que haya dejado esta conversación de lado, y lo lamento muchísimo. —Burt mira fijamente a Dave por unos segundos y luego suspira.

—Bien. Entonces debo entender que mi hijo y tú ahora están juntos.

—Sí, señor. —Kurt abre la boca pero no sabe qué decir.

—Bien. Es todo lo quería saber. Y puede que no esté muy conforme con eso de que las últimas semanas Kurt se las pasara contigo, en tu casa. Sin embargo, confío en mi hijo. —Burt mira directamente a Kurt. —Yo… Acepto esto y… Si te quieres quedar, Dave, lo puedes hacer. En la habitación de Kurt.

—No. Muchas gracias, señor Hummel, pero no. No esta noche. Yo sólo… Quería hablar con usted y, si me permite, también con Kurt.

—Claro, claro. Buenas noches, chicos. —Burt mira a Kurt y luego a Carol, que le sonríe. No sabe si está haciendo lo correcto, sólo no quiere que Kurt se aleje de él.

Dave toma la mano de Kurt y se van directos a su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, Kurt lo abraza con fuerza.

—¿Cómo…?

—Blaine me ha enviado un mensaje. Ha sido fortuito que haya podido llegar tan pronto. —Dave lo besa tiernamente.

—No quería llegar a esto, no así, y menos aún mentirle a papá.

—Lo sé, pero Blaine sabía desde el principio que algún día tendríamos que llegar a esto. Te juro que se lo diremos, poco a poco, porque yo tampoco quiero negar a nada. Saldremos de esta, los tres juntos.

En ese momento, Kurt escucha una melodía conocida que llega desde el jardín trasero de la casa. Dave sonríe cómplice y se mueve al compás de la melodía.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung<br>Nothing you can say  
>but you can learn how the play the game<br>It's easy_

_There's nothing you can make that can't me made  
>No one you can save that can't be saved<br>Nothing you can do  
>but you can learn how to be you in time<br>It's easy_

_All you need is love__  
>All you need is love<br>All you need is love, love  
><em>_Love is all you need_

—Ya lo escuchaste, _bonito_. Todo lo que necesitamos es amor. —Kurt sonríe ante la forma tan extraña que tienen Dave y Blaine de darle confianza.

Esa noche cada quién durmió en su cama con la añoranza clavada en la almohada.

_There's nothing you can know that isn't know__n  
>Nothing you can see that isn't shown<br>No where you can be  
>that isn't where you're meant to be<br>It's easy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este es el siguiente capítulo después de lemmon y como verán, estos chicos no la tienen fácil. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas y follar alegremente, ¿cómo creen?<strong>_

_**Un abrazote con todo mi cariño y mil gracias a mi beta Winter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Para aprender las lecciones importantes de la vida uno debe vencer el miedo cada día._

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

><p>Debo estar en la dimensión desconocida. ¿Cómo ha sucedido? ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi hermanita? Pero esto no se va a quedar así; en cuanto vea al muy infeliz voy a partirle la cara, voy a estrangularle con mis propias manos…<p>

—Dave…

—No, no y ¡no! Tú no vas a salir con Finn Hudson. —Kurt pone los ojos en blanco y hace una mueca, Blaine ríe y Cristi me mira como si quisiera matarme.

—Por supuesto que voy a salir con él. Papá está de acuerdo y ya me ha dado permiso. Y tú no tienes vela en este entierro.

—Cristina, ¿no lo entiendes? Finn puede ser un gran tipo, de hecho lo es, pero sigue enamorado como un idiota de Rachel, y si te interpones lo único que lograrás es que te rompa el corazón como hizo con Quinn. —Mi hermana me mira peligrosamente molesta.

—Ése es mi problema. —Se escucha el claxon de un coche y Cristi sale corriendo hacia la puerta principal pero alcanzo a detenerla.

—¿Ni siquiera baja del coche para venir a buscarte? ¿Y aún crees que va en serio? —Ella sonríe.

—Le dije que no bajara del coche porque ya me imaginaba cómo te ibas a poner. —Y sin más, sale de la casa.

Azoto la puerta. Esto me sobrepasa; no quiero que mi hermana tenga una decepción con Finn. Y no es que me caiga mal, todo lo contrario, me cae muy bien. Joder, lo quiero como a un hermano, de hecho estoy enamorado de su hermanastro. Pero Finn es un desastre en cuanto a sentimientos y no quiero que arrastre a Cristi en su confusión.

—David, ¿pues calmarte? Esas explosiones de macho cabreado me ponen de malas. —Me giro y veo a Kurt algo molesto. Imagino por qué puede ser.

—No tengo nada en contra de Finn. Sólo que no quiero que Cristi sufra. —Kurt pone ojos de nuevo y suspira molesto. —¿Qué?

—¿Qué? Pues que tú tienes una relación conmigo y con Blaine y que si Finn lo supiera seguramente pensaría que estás jugando con nosotros y aprovechándote para follar con los dos. —Abro lo boca para decir algo pero no sé que podría ser.

—_Touché_ —murmura Blaine mirándome.

Sé que _Bonito_ tiene razón. Blaine señala con la cabeza a Kurt, que está de pie en medio de la sala dándome la espalda y abrazándose a sí mismo. Me acerco al sillón donde Blaine está sentado y le doy un apretón en el hombro. Hemos decidido que sólo Kurt y yo tendremos interacción física en público; Blaine lo quiere así, dice que por lo pronto no tiene ganas de explicar nada y que es lo mejor, por lo menos por un tiempo. Kurt y yo nos negamos al principio pero _Encantador_ fue tajante y no nos quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Camino hasta Kurt y lo abrazo pasando mis brazos por todo su cuerpo. Al principio lo siento tenso pero se relaja poco a poco cuando le beso en el cuello y balanceo su cuerpo al ritmo de una melodía que sólo está en mi mente. Kurt se apoya completamente en mí. En momentos como éste es cuando recuerdo que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de Kurt Hummel.

—Lo siento, Kurt. Sólo es que quiero mucho a mi hermana y yo… Lo siento. Sabes que no juego con ustedes, ¿verdad? —_Bonito_ asiente.

—Lamento lo que te he dicho, cariño. Sólo quiero que confíes un poco en ella y en Finn.

Blaine ríe suavemente desde su sillón. En algún momento Otto se le ha acercado y se ha echado a sus pies. La imagen de Blaine me recuerda mucho a lo que nos contaba de su abuelo. Sé que no se da cuenta pero se sentiría orgulloso de todo lo que proyecta con ella.

—Cristi es muy inteligente, Dave. Sabe hasta dónde llegar con Finn, y estoy casi seguro de que entiende que jamás lo podrá tener al cien por cien. Pero como ella te dijo, ése será su problema.

Ahí está Blaine siendo Blaine, siendo el chico maduro y fuerte que siempre muestra a los demás. Sé que William Anderson no se ha acercado a él y eso me duele en el alma; Blaine necesita saber que su padre lo ama y que, pese a nunca habérselo dicho, está orgulloso de él. Quiero hacer las cosas bien para Kurt y Blaine.

—¿Subimos? —Kurt se separa de mí y me toma de la mano. Blaine se pone de pie y subimos la escalera los tres juntos.

* * *

><p>Con las nuevas reglas Kurt decidió que se quedaría sólo un par de noches con nosotros para no molestar a Burt porque, a pesar de todo, no se siente feliz mintiéndole a su padre. Estos días Kurt ha insistido en que Blaine se quede conmigo pero no es lo mismo; sólo lo hicimos una noche y ninguno de los dos estuvimos tranquilos, nos hacía falta Kurt. Por eso momentos como éste, con los tres en la cama, tocándonos, besándonos, me dan paz y tranquilidad. Estos tres días han sido duros y espero que el baile no lo sea tanto. Quiero que nos divirtamos, que la noche pase sin complicaciones.<p>

Cristi entra a Breadstix con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro después de que Finn le abre la puerta. Pide una soda y mientras Finn le habla de las Nacionales ella se concentra en los folletos que trae en su bolso; sabe que Finn la invitará al baile y ella tiene la respuesta perfecta.

—Entonces… Me estaba preguntando si quieres ir al baile de promoción conmigo. —Finn tiene una sonrisa tierna en la boca y Cristi le devuelve otra antes de contestarle.

—No, no quiero ir al baile contigo. —Finn se descompone completamente. Se nota que no esperaba una negativa como respuesta.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? Mira, lo que sea que te haya dicho Dave con respecto a mí no es cierto. Antes estaba confundido pero ahora quiero empezar con alguien diferente. Y tú eres una chica asombrosa, sé que podría estar contigo sin ningún problema y… —Cristi toma los folletos de su bolso y los extiende sobre la mesa. Todos son trípticos de universidades de Nueva York.

—Rachel ha solicitado su ingreso en Columbia, igual que Kurt y Blaine. Dave me dijo que también había sido aceptado pero no sé si tendrá ganas de ir a Columbia, aunque si Kurt y Blaine juegan bien sus cartas podrán tener al osito de mi hermano en un campus dentro de esa misma universidad. Casi estoy segura de que tú también has buscado un lugar en Columbia o en Cornell. —Cristi le tiende uno folleto de los folletos. —Y también está la Universidad de Rochester.

—¿Qué? —Cristi toma las manos de Finn.

—Tú no quieres ir al baile conmigo. Tú quieres estar con Rachel. Quieres ir con Rachel, sólo que tienes miedo de que las cosas no resulten. Pero Nueva York no son sólo luces, espectáculos y beber _Manhattans_. Si sigues a Rachel podrás descubrir si lo de ustedes es para siempre. Sólo así, Finn. Porque si sigues huyendo de ella vas cometer un error muy grande y siempre vivirás con la idea de lo que pudo ser. Y eso es horriblemente triste.

—Yo… —Finn suspira pesadamente. —Gracias, Cristi. De verdad quisiera poder…

—Sólo tienes que invitarla, ¿ok? Pásalo bien, disfruten los ensayos que quedan para las Nacionales y tal vez hasta quieran hacer un viaje de generación. No lo sé, Finn. Sólo piénsalo y no la dejes escapar. Te la has pasado los últimos tres años de tu vida yendo y viniendo con Rachel y es justo que se disfruten por un tiempo.

—Justo ahora muero por hacer algo para ti. Puedes ir al baile con nosotros y…

—Oh, Finn. Eres muy lindo, pero no te preocupes. Aún le tengo muchas sorpresas a mi hermanito. —Cristi le sonríe enigmáticamente. —Y ahora vamos a cenar porque eso sí que no te lo perdono.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo un comentario inocente puede derivar en una de las cosas más calientes que he visto? Hace un momento Tina le ha recordado a Kurt el baile de <em>Single ladies <em>y así ha empezado todo. Lo que nunca hubiera visto venir es que Kurt, Tina y Brittany se pusieran a recordar el dichoso bailecito.

Recuerdo que me dijeron que Kurt y el equipo de fútbol bailaron la canción en un partido. Yo no estaba en el equipo de americano en esa época y por eso no estuve en el partido pero me imagino que ese baile no tuvo nada que ver con lo que estoy presenciando ahora. Porque el uniforme de americano no me hubiese dejado ver los músculos de los delgados brazos de Kurt marcándose a la perfección debajo de su camisa negra cada vez que los flexiona. Y tampoco hubiese notado sin estorbos los movimientos de su cadera, ni como sus deliciosas nalgas se marcan bajo la tela de ese pantalón blanco pegado al cuerpo como si estuviese pintando en su piel.

En definitiva, que estoy caliente como el infierno. Para que nadie note el bulto que tengo en la entrepierna me acerco hasta donde está Blaine, quien mira el espectáculo en una parte alejada del escenario. Está de espaldas a mí y, en cuanto me siente, se gira para sonreírme. Rachel pasa nuestro lado. Blaine, sin querer, se hace para atrás chocando directamente con mi furiosa erección.

—Vaya, parece que estás contento de verme —me dice en un tono jocoso que no disfraza del todo su intención lasciva—. Te calienta ver a Kurt moviéndose, ¿cierto?

Trago saliva, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir para ver a Kurt guiñándome un ojo mientras sigue moviéndose. _Single ladies_ debería ser una danza prohibida, como la _lambada_. Lo miro intensamente. Debo parecer una especie de animal salvaje o por lo menos así me siento. Quiero que Kurt deje de bailar para poder sostenerlo de la cintura, cargármelo encima y hacerle algún tipo de cosa pervertida, sucia y muy caliente. Blaine escoge este momento para echar su cadera hacia atrás con toda su mala, o buena, intención y presionarse contra mi polla. Bien, esto es demasiado para un pobre adolescente que tiene a dos chicos súper calientes dispuestos a estar con él aunque aún no sabe por qué. Aunque la verdad es que no me quejo, sino todo lo contrario.

Me cercioro de que nadie nos vea y, sin hacer ningún ruido, jalo a Blaine y nos escodemos en un punto ciego tras las cortinas del escenario. Lo empotro contra el pilar que cubren las cortinas. Él jadea pero no le doy tiempo de nada más y lo beso con fuerza sintiendo el sabor del helado que se ha comido hace unos momentos. Froto mi cuerpo con el suyo hasta sentir que su excitación sube y sube. Gime desesperadamente cuando me separo de él. Podría follarle ahora mismo si fuera no estuviera todo el club Glee. Él respira rápidamente y me mira de arriba abajo. Sé lo que me quiere decir. Sé que quiere seguir pero se detiene por la misma razón que yo. El hecho de estar donde estamos nos arriesga demasiado, cualquiera podría vernos y convertir esto en un escándalo. Pero a la vez lo hace todo más excitante…

Blaine me jala para besarme de nuevo de un modo salvaje, enredando su lengua a la mía. Gime cuando su polla se frota contra mi abdomen. Se mueve más rápido y sus labios empiezan a sollozar mi nombre. Mis manos van de su espalda hasta sus nalgas, que tomo con fuerza. Necesitamos parar. Mi cuerpo aprisiona el suyo. Le doy una ligera mordida en el cuello. Quiere seguir frotándose conmigo pero yo lo detengo susurrándole al oído.

—No sabes cómo me alegro de que hayas traído tu coche porque si no tendría que manejar a casa con una erección del tamaño del Monte Rushmore. En cuanto lleguemos a casa voy a arrástralos por las escaleras, los voy a meter en la cama y te voy a follar duro mientras Kurt va a llenar esa boquita tuya de todo su semen.

—Dave…

—Sí, eso es lo único que podrás decir mientras te estoy follando.

Me doy un breve momento para calmarme y después salgo de detrás de las cortinas con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros para que mi erección se note menos. Kurt me mira y sonríe. Poco después sale Blaine como si nada y con una gran sonrisa de las suyas pintada en el rostro. Se coloca a mi lado y nos sonreímos.

Justo en este momento me doy cuenta de otra mirada atenta sobre nosotros, la de Rachel Berry. Esto no me gusta nada, nada, nada. Rachel Berry puede ser el amor de Finn y él como un hermano para mí pero su chica es de lo más chismosa y venenosa, más incluso que Israel. Me olvido de todo cuando Kurt se nos acerca contoneado sus caderas.

—¿Nos vamos? El ensayo ya ha terminado. —Nos sonríe ampliamente y mi polla palpita.

—¡Oh, sí! Alguien me ha prometido algo para los dos para en cuanto lleguemos a casa. —Kurt me mira juguetonamente.

—¿En serio? Muero por saber qué será.

Como puedo evito tomarles de la mano o, en el peor de los casos, cargarlos como si fuera un cavernícola; simplemente camino lo más rápido que mi erección me lo permite. Mañana es el baile y creo que una buena tarde de buen sexo nos dará mucha tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>—Papá, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? —Papá me observa y me sonríe cuando ve que la corbata me cuelga del cuello sin anudar. Para el baile, Blaine y yo hamos escogido un traje común negro con corbata del mismo color. Lo que Kurt se pondrá aún es un secreto para los dos.<p>

—Permíteme, hijo. —De tres movimientos mi viejo me deja listo. —Ya está. Te ves muy bien. ¿Cierto, Nora? —Ella asiente antes de servirle un café a papá.

—Te ves muy bien, David. Seguramente Kurt estará muy celoso de todas las miradas que te darán esta noche. —No puedo evitar sonrojarme con las palabras de Nora.

—Gracias. ¿No han visto a Cristi? Necesitaba preguntarle algo sobre el ramillete que le he comprado a Kurt. No sé si es el correcto o…

—¿Me permitirías verlo? —Sonrío a Nora. Ésta mujer, de una u otra forma, siempre muestra interés por nosotros. Papá hizo muy bien al contratarla. Le muestro el ramillete; son una orquídea azul y una púrpura enlazadas con un cordel rosa del tamaño adecuado para colgarlas de la solapa de la chaqueta. —Es perfecto, Dave. Le gustará mucho.

Suspiro. Para Blaine y para mí he escogido la orquídea azul sola. Espero que le guste; se me hace un poco más discreto. Bueno, por lo menos a mí me gusta. Creo que va conmigo. No sé si también irá con Blaine.

—Bueno, papá. Estoy listo. —Papá se pone de pie y me mira orgulloso. En ese momento Santana entra a la sala viéndose hermosa con un increíble vestido rojo. Voy hacia ella y le doy un abrazo. —Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.

—Cuando lleguen a la granja me llamas, ¿ok? —Asiento. Hemos quedado todos en ir a la granja después del baile. Papá ha estado conforme. Según él, mejor estar en una casa que en algún bar metiéndonos en problemas.

—Claro, papá. —Antes de irme mi viejo abraza a Santana. Luego viene hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza. Casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando siento que desliza una mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Si no me equivoco, son condones.

—Quiero que te protejas, y que los protejas a ellos. —Me tenso de inmediato. Quiero separarme de los brazos de mi papá pero él no me lo permite. —No soy tonto ni estoy ciego, hijo. Hablaremos de eso después. Hoy es su día. Diviértanse con responsabilidad.

—Papá… —Mi viejo me suelta y nos lleva hasta la puerta principal. Cuando abre me señala una limusina que esta aparcada frente a nuestra casa.

—Ese es mi regalo para el baile. Pueden usarla toda la noche. Pueden recoger a Kurt y Blaine, llevar a Finn por su chica, recoger Brittany y a tus amigos en sus casas... Todo lo que quieras, Dave. Disfrutad de esta noche.

Sin más, papá nos saca de la casa sonriéndome de oreja a oreja y dejándome mareado, sorprendido y bastante tonto. No me esperaba que me dijera eso. Santana sujetándome del brazo es lo único que me mantiene de pie.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido. —Me trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta.

—Papá lo sabe. —Santana me mira sorprendida.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Me saco la ristra de condones del bolsillo y se los muestro. Ella suelta una sonora carcajada y me arrastra hasta la limusina. —Te adora, te lo dije. Esta noche olvídate de eso y simplemente disfrútala. —Santana le indica al chófer que nos lleve a casa de los Hummel-Hudson.

Al llegar veo a Blaine caminando por el jardín de la casa de Kurt y hablando por el móvil. —Encantador, como siempre —murmura Santana cuando se da cuenta que mi mirada está fija en él.

—¿Me dejas aquí y vas por Britt?

—Nop, tengo tiempo de sobra. Dice Britt que Lord Tubbington tiene depresión por no poder ir al baile. —En ese momento me doy cuenta de que Santana tiene una copa en la mano.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Santana sonríe y se encoge de hombros mientras bebe.

—¿Sabes? Si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de una parte muy concreta de la anatomía de Britt seguramente estaría seduciendo a tu padre. No cabe duda de que Paul Karofsky es un amor.

—Sólo lo dices porque nos ha dejado dos botellas de champán. —Santana me coloca el ramillete con la orquídea azul en la solapa izquierda de la chaqueta.

—Vamos, no hagas esperar al _Elegido_.

El chófer me abre la puerta y camino hasta Blaine quien al verme me sonríe de una forma magníficamente honesta. Cuando llego hasta él suprimo con todo lo que tengo las ganas de besarle.

—Te ves… —Me mira de arriba a abajo y me encanta como lo hace; parece como si quisiera desnudarme con los ojos. Y eso siempre se agradece. —Magnífico.

—Gracias, tú también te ves de maravilla. —Le coloco el ramillete esperando que le guste. En cuanto lo ve, me sonríe.

—Es hermoso, Dave. ¿Eso es tuyo? —Señala la limusina.

—Papá nos la alquiló. Y espero que el chofer sea muy discreto porque justo ahora me muero por besarte —Blaine me sonríe.

—No podemos hacerlo frente a la casa de Kurt. Si Burt llega a darse cuenta seguramente nos despedaza vivos. —Eso me recuerda una pequeña cosa que tengo que decirles.

—Papá lo sabe. —Blaine se descompone un poco.

—¿Sabe lo nuestro? —Asiento. — ¿Lo de Kurt, tú y yo? —Asiento de nuevo. —¡Joder! ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Que los protegiera.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abre. Finn sale completamente preocupado.

—Hola chicos, llego tarde por Rachel.

—¿Puedes llamarla y decirle que nos espere un poco? Papá nos ha alquilado esa limusina. —Finn mira hacia el coche y suspira tranquilo.

—Genial. Así no llego tarde, simplemente es que los estaba esperando. Oh, por cierto, Kurt está por salir de su habitación y seguro va a querer que estén ahí para ver su gran salida.

Blaine y yo entramos a la casa. El señor Hummel me saluda amablemente mientras Carol no para de tomarnos fotografías. Cinco minutos después, Kurt Hummel sale de su habitación y baja lentamente las escaleras de su casa provocando que todo mi ser se estremezca por lo hermoso que se ve. No sé cómo se llama su atuendo, seguramente tiene un nombre francés medio raro, pero ver a Kurt con una falda escocesa me está aniquilando todas las neuronas.

—Amigo, te ves genial. Pareces _Braveheart_ en gay. —Finn, Finn, Finn. Le agradezco que haya interrumpido porque estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre Kurt para ver qué lleva debajo de la falda.

—Gracias, Finn. Y a ustedes, ¿les gusta?

—Es perfecto. —Me adelanto a todos, doy unos cuantos pasos y le coloco el ramillete en la brillante solapa de su chaqueta. Luego hay un flash que nos deja ciegos a ambos.

—Carol, cariño, ya son suficientes fotos por hoy. Chicos, diviértanse. Y los quiero aquí a los tres mañana a primera hora. —El señor Hummel mira severamente a Finn, Kurt y Blaine, quienes asienten. Kurt mira la limusina y sonríe ampliamente.

—Espero que a la edad de Paul tú también seas así de esplendido. —Eso ha pegado duro. ¿Quiere decir que Kurt planea estar conmigo todo ese tiempo?

* * *

><p>El estacionamiento de McKinley está repleto. Alcanzo a distinguir un BMW Serie 6 Cabrio que me llama la atención porque es el coche preferido de Cristi, a quien, por cierto, no he visto desde esta tarde y que había estado saliendo con Finn. Pero Finn ahora está aquí. De hecho todos los miembros del club Glee están aquí. Todos menos…<p>

Kurt me lleva de la mano hasta el gimnasio. No me tranquiliza saber que Cristi esta por aquí. Inspecciono todo el lugar, que está arreglado para el baile, y justo en medio de la pista encuentro a mi linda hermanita bailando con Sam Evans. Quiero caminar hasta ellos y destrozar a Evans con mis propias manos pero Kurt me detiene poniéndose frente a mí y colocando sus manos en mi pecho.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Kurt…

—¿Ellos llevan saliendo más de un mes y hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta? No le hagas una escena a tu hermana. Ellos se quieren y Sam es un buen chico que lo ha pasado muy mal por todo lo sucedido con sus padres. No es fácil que haberse quedado sin casa y sin dinero. Cristi es una ilusión para él, y no sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar con ella sin poder darle lo que le gustaría. Así que tú te quedas muy quietecito por aquí, dejas que bailen un rato y, cuando se acerquen, vas a saludar a tu hermana y a estrecharle la mano a Sam como los amigos que son, ¿ok?

Tengo dos opciones: podría empujar a Kurt, gritarle que no se meta, que Cristina es mi hermana y que voy a hacer lo que sea para defenderla… O podría besarlo por ser tan maravilloso y enfrentarse a mí siempre que quiero hacer alguna tontería. Así que tomo su cintura entre mis brazos, lo acerco a mí y le beso, porque no hay nada más maravilloso que besarles.

—Ése es mi chico. —Me guiña un ojo y luego se va con Mercedes a bailar.

* * *

><p>El baile esta siendo un evento muy divertido. Kurt y las chicas del club Glee nos han sorprendido con <em>Just wanna have fun<em> de Cyndi Lauper pero con una versión mil veces más moderna, al estilo Glee. Ahora es el turno de Blaine, que no sé qué va cantar pero seguro que me encantará; siempre logra que su música me fascine.

—¿Qué hay debajo de la falda, _Bonito_? —Kurt sonríe entre mis brazos. Estamos en medio de la pista con un montón de miradas suspicaces sobre nosotros, pero no me importa. El sonido del sintetizador y la voz de Blaine nos hacen bailar a su ritmo con una canción que le va a la perfección con Blaine.

_You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Cause they'd fill the open air_  
><em>And leave tear drops everywhere<em>  
><em>You'd think me rude but I would just stand and<em>  
><em>Stare<em>

—Nunca he entendido esta canción —le confieso a Kurt mientras seguimos bailando. A nuestro lado todos los miembros del club Glee hacen lo mismo.

—Es un sueño, una fantasía que no está ahí.

—¿Cómo ustedes, que son una fantasía que no debería estar viviendo?

_Leave my door open just a crack  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
>(Ha-ha)<em>

Kurt suspira y acomoda sus brazos en mi cuello.

—También puede hablar sobre errores que no te dejan dormir. Nosotros podemos ser esos errores que no te dejamos dormir porque siempre estamos sobre ti. —Sonrío y abrazo más a Kurt.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? —Él se sonroja pero no me importa, necesito decírselo cuando intenta levantarme el ánimo.

_To ten million fireflies  
>I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
>(Said farewell)<br>But I'll know where several are  
>If my dreams get real bizarre<br>Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
><em>

Blaine está de pie en medio del escenario. Su mirada llena de ternura va directa hacia nosotros y me provoca una alegría enorme. Por lo que puedo sentir, Kurt comparte conmigo esa misma sensación.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns, slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>Cause everything is never as it seems<br>(When I fall asleep)_

—Blaine es magnífico. —Asiento. Ambos son perfectos.

* * *

><p><em>I could stay awake just to hear you breathing<br>Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
>While you're far away and dreaming<br>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
>I could stay lost in this moment forever<br>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

—Kurt, ¿de verdad no te molesta eso? —Kurt mira hacia Blaine y David.

Dave tiene el brazo derecho rodeando la cintura de Blaine y la mano izquierda sujetando la derecha del otro contra su pecho mientras bailan lentamente. La mejilla derecha de David está sobre el pelo de Blaine y le canta al oído con un sentimiento similar al que Finn le está poniendo a esa canción arriba, en el escenario.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cus I'd miss you baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_Cus even when I dream of you_  
><em>The sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you, baby<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

—No tengo por qué estar celoso, Rachel. —Ella bufa indignada.

—Vamos. Sólo míralos. Tienen hasta los ojos cerrados. Y no se ven como dos amigos bailando, así como estamos tú y yo.

Kurt quiere poner atención en las tonterías de Rachel para negarlo todo pero no puede. Se pierde entre la bruma que le provoca ver a David y Blaine juntos. David se está convirtiendo en un hombre maravilloso ante sus ojos, siempre queriendo hacer cosas especiales para los dos, dividiéndose generosamente entre ambos y poniendo atención a cada mínimo detalle de sus vidas. Hasta hoy Kurt no tiene ni una sola queja de él, y es muy feliz estando con los dos.

_Laying close to you  
>Feeling your heart beating<br>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
>Wondering if its me you're seeing<br>Then I kiss your eyes  
>And thank god we're together<br>I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
>Forever and ever<em>

Esa noche está teniendo un encanto único. Pueden ser las dos copas que se ha tomado en la limusina, las canciones o simplemente ver a David y Blaine así, juntos y felices. Kurt quiere hacer algo especial, quiere que esa noche sea _su noche_. Más allá de todos los clichés, necesita entregarse completamente, y esa noche será. Muere porque Blaine sugiera ir a otro lado para poder estar los tres juntos sin tener que preocuparse por sus compañeros.

_And I don't wanna miss one smile  
>I don't wanna miss one kiss<br>I just wanna be with you  
>Right here with you<br>Just like this_

_And I just wanna hold you close_  
><em>Feel your heart so close to mine<em>  
><em>And just stay here in this moment<em>  
><em>For all the rest of time<em>

—Kurt, ¿me escuchas?

—Sí, Rachel. Pero yo confió plenamente en David y en Blaine. Así que no te preocupes, ¿ok? Además, deberías estar escychando la canción que Finn te dedica y dejar de soltar chismes mal intencionados —el sonrojo de Rachel provoca una satisfacción enorme en Kurt.

* * *

><p>Le prometí a Kurt no meterme esta noche con Cristi y con Sam pero esa jovencita tiene mucho que explicarme. Ya en la granja me ha dicho que alquiló el coche con sus ahorros y que Sam no quería pero ella le insistió hasta que el rubio no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. No lo dudo, mi hermanita es capaz de convencer a un esquimal de comprar hielo.<p>

En la granja, Puckerman pone el ambiente con varias botellas que no sé de donde han salido. Yo no bebo, pero Blaine y Kurt sí toman algunas copas. Conforme la noche va avanzando la gente se va desinhibiendo: Azimio y su chica bailan muy cerca, Britt y Santana prácticamente están la una sobre la otra en una esquina oscura, Finn parece que hoy tendrá suerte con Rachel y, ¡gracias a dios!, mi hermanita aún esta aquí y no en una de las habitaciones, como Tina y Mike. Hasta Artie y esa chica que ha invitado al baile también están buscando oscuridad.

La verdad es que yo también me siento un poco caliente, pero mis oportunidades con mis chicos son nulas. Los demás no están tan borrachos como para pasar por alto a tres tíos metiéndose mano. Aunque si Blaine y Kurt siguen bailando como lo hacen y me siguen mirando así voy a olvidarme de cualquier prevención y los voy a encerrar en una de las habitaciones. No puedo soportar verlos frotándose ni un segundo más. Me doy la vuelta y voy hasta la cocina para servirme algo. Estoy a punto de probar mi primera cerveza de la noche cuando siento los brazos de Blaine rodeándome la cintura y una erección bastante prominente chocando con mis nalgas.

—Kurt quiere ir a otro lado. —El tono de su voz, mi calentura natural y el significado tras esas palabras casi me hacen gemir.

—¿A qué otro lado? —Las manos de Blaine serpentean por mi pecho.

—Hay un lugar discreto a unos kilómetros de aquí. Es tranquilo, sobrio y nadie nos molestará. —Me gustaría saber por qué Blaine conoce un lugar tranquilo, sobrio y discreto, pero eso será después.

—No podemos irnos en la limusina. —Blaine hábilmente me afloja el nudo de la corbata y abre dos botones de mi camisa.

—Pídele el coche a tu hermana.

Me giro, beso rápidamente a Blaine y busco a Cristi entre las personas que siguen bailando. Cuando la encuentro la separo de Sam sin mucha delicadeza; luego me disculparé con ellos.

—Necesito que me prestes el coche.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado el alquiler?

—Te doy lo que hayas pagado y lo alquilo por un día más. —Cristi, o imagina para qué lo quiero o la convence mi cara de desesperación. Saca las llaves de su bolso, me besa en la mejilla y me susurra un _diviértete_.

Soy el primero en salir. Espero a Kurt y abro la puerta del copiloto para él. Poco después llega Blaine, que de un salto se sienta tras nosotros. Me dice que arranque. Salgo a la carretera y veinte tortuosos minutos después estamos en el lugar que Blaine me ha contado antes.

Ya en la habitación, siento que el calor me sofoca. Blaine abraza a Kurt y yo, instintivamente, me coloco a espaldas de _Bonito_. La respiración de Kurt se corta al sentirnos pegados a él. Blaine lo mira intensamente y le habla con una voz suave pero muy firme.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? —Kurt apoya su cuerpo sobre el mío, cierra los ojos y luego asiente. —Esta noche será tu noche. Dave y yo la haremos especial para ti.

No hay marcha atrás cuando Blaine empieza a besar a Kurt. Mis manos resbalan por debajo de la falda para tocar las musculosas piernas de Kurt que están cubiertas con unas mallas tan ajustadas que parecen una segunda piel. Beso su cuello mientras voy bajando poco a poco la prenda que está debajo de la falda. Blaine se ocupa de la chaqueta y la camisa. Cuando logro bajarle las mallas, Blaine me ayuda con las botas y terminamos de desnudarlo. Blaine hace que lo tome entre mis brazos, lo lleve hasta la cama y lo coloque en el centro. Kurt nos mira con un deseo irrefrenable marcando en los ojos.

Jalo a Blaine hacia mí y lo beso porque sé lo mucho que eso enciende a Kurt. Nos desnudamos mutuamente, mostrándonos para él, para que disfrute de todo lo que ve, y parece dar resultado porque la polla de Kurt tiene una furiosa erección y parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento. Blaine y yo nos separamos y nos subimos a la cama con Kurt. Me coloco frente a él y lo beso mientras Blaine va dejando rastros de humedad con su boca por toda la espalda. Bajo por su torso hasta sus pezones, que me atraen como imanes. Sentirlos endurecer en mi boca provoca que solloce de excitación. Sigo mi recorrido hasta encontrarme con su polla, erecta, goteante y completamente apetecible. Mi boca va a por ella de inmediato. Kurt gime fuerte cuando empiezo a chupar.

—¿Se siente bien cariño? —Escucho la pregunta de Blaine. —¿Te gusta la cálida boca de David sobre tu polla? Espera, porque te tengo una sorpresita que te ayudará mucho para que puedas sentir la deliciosa polla de Dave dentro de ti.

Blaine baja por la espalda de Kurt, coloca una de las piernas de _Bonito_ sobre mi hombro y después separa sus nalgas para lamer toda la línea desde las bolas hasta el culo de Kurt. ¡Joder! ¿Dónde o cómo ha sido que se le ha ocurrido hacer algo así? Se supone que yo debo ser el que pervierta a estos dos y no al revés, pero Blaine me sobrepasa y eso me encanta. Tendré que anotar esta posición para futuros encuentros.

Imagino el placer que Kurt debe estar sintiendo porque está a punto de terminar en cualquier momento. Una chupada particularmente dura hace que Kurt se corra en mi boca a grandes chorros pero eso no hace que me separe de él. Desde donde estoy puedo escuchar las succiones que Blaine hace. Seguramente su lengua está entrando en Kurt, abriendo poco a poco ese estrecho lugar. Kurt me separa de su polla y se gira para caer boca arriba apartando también a Blaine.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras para recuperarte. —Beso a Kurt, que tiene los ojos cerrados y respira entrecortado.

Blaine y yo nos besamos frente a él mientras voy acariciando todo el cuerpo de _Encantador_. En este momento quiero guardar toda mi energía para follar con Kurt pero, si Blaine insiste un poquito más, lo voy a empujar contra el colchón para follármelo hasta que me corra con tanta fuerza que mi semen termine saliéndole por la boca. Él parece imaginar lo que quiero porque le aleja de mí, baja de la cama y va hacia mi chaqueta de donde toma la ristra de condones. Me sonríe maliciosamente cuando se da cuenta de que la erección de Kurt empieza a cobrar vida de nuevo y me lanza el lubricante.

Coloco las piernas de Kurt sobre mis hombros y lo flexiono para poder ver su culo. Uno de mis dedos lubricado entra en él sin dificultad, imagino que por el trabajo previo de Blaine. Para el segundo dedo ya no hay duda que Kurt está preparado para mí. Blaine me coloca el preservativo y me masturba para cerciorarse de que estoy tan duro como una roca. Y por todos los demonios que lo estoy.

—Dave va entrar en ti. Puedes cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. Por nosotros no habrá ningún problema. —Kurt mira a Blaine y luego a mí. Le sonrió todo lo cálidamente que puedo para que confíe en que se hará lo que él quiera.

—Lo quiero dentro de mí.

Poco a poco voy entrando en él ante la mirada atenta y hambrienta de Blaine. El interior de Kurt es tan estrecho que duele; espero no estar haciéndole daño. Me detengo para mirarle y parece concentrado. Blaine me besa y luego lleva esa maravillosa boca hacia la erección de Kurt. Entro un poco más y Blaine se sorprende cuando mi mano derecha llega hasta su polla para acariciarle; no sólo él sabe jugar sucio. Entro completamente en Kurt y espero hasta que me diga que puedo moverme. Blaine gime cuando mi mano se mueve más rápido sobre su polla.

Kurt mueve la cadera y es mi señal para salir y volver a entrar. Kurt esta sollozante, su pelo es un desastre maravilloso, su cuerpo esta encendido de un rojo que nunca podré el olvidar. Le follo con fuerza, como él me lo va pidiendo, mientras la boca de Blaine no lo suelta. La cama se estremece debajo de nosotros. Blaine se corre en mi mano gimiendo sobre la polla de Kurt y se retira para disfrutar su orgasmo. Aprovecho para sujetar a Kurt de la cintura y apoyarlo sobre mi pecho. Mis embestidas son más profundas y lo hacen gozar más y más, puedo verlo en su rostro. Un momento después él se corre sobre mí y yo dentro de él, gimiendo como un animal salvaje. Al acabar, caemos sobre la cama.

Envuelvo a Kurt entre mis brazos y Blaine se acurruca junto a él. Un momento, después la habitación está en silencio.

—Ha sido genial, chicos. Ustedes han sido geniales. —Sonrío y beso la frente de Kurt.

—Así deberían de ser todas las primeras veces. —La voz de Blaine es melancólica. Le acaricio la mejilla con la mano derecha a modo de consuelo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? —Él suspira y baja la mirada.

—Fue en una fiesta, un poco antes de conocer a Kurt. Me emborraché. Estuve coqueteando con un chico que no conocía y que era un poco mayor para estar en Dalton, una cosa llevo a la otra y me terminó trayendo aquí. Lo hicimos pero no fue nada de lo que imaginé que sería. La entrega y todas esas cosas no llegaron para mí esa noche. —Kurt abraza fuerte a Blaine.

—Cada vez que estamos juntos es nuestra primera vez. Olvida lo que pasó, Blaine. Hoy estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta. —Blaine asiente y Kurt me mira como si me amara. Y eso, en definitiva, es genial.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal la primera vez de Kurt? ¿Buena? ¿Leve? ¿No tanto? Jejejejejeje, a mi me encanto escribirla así e imaginármela más. <strong>

**Quiero compartir con ustedes una reflexión que Loredi/Regan publicó en su LJ hace unos días:**

**_Imagina que un día vas por la calle, buscando algo que te distraiga y me encuentras a mí. Yo, como tú, he tenido uno de esos días no tan buenos, pero me detengo y al mirarte tan así decido contarte una historia. Por horas y horas hablo hasta que tú y yo estamos dentro de ella (te he llevado conmigo). Imagino que cuando acabo de contarla, ya casi sin voz, me callo y te miro. Y tú te das la vuelta y vuelves a tu hogar, puede que un poco más tranquila. Me dejas sola en la calle sin más._**

_**No dejar comentario es más o menos así, pero no te das cuenta de que existo sólo porque no me ves**__**.**_

**Cuando yo la leí de inmediato me fui a comentar a un fic de Loredi precisamente que acaba de leer y no comente porque estaba ocupada. Espero que ustedes también se lo piensen un poco, con un: ^^, basta. **

**Mil gracias a mi hermosa beta Winter y, por cierto, las viejas brujas nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo para darle un regalo a la ganadora que nos identifico ^^.**

**Un abrazote y nos vemos el viernes.**


	16. Chapter 16

_El héroe nocturno es un caballero de armadura ensangrentada. Está sucio, y hace todo lo que puede para negar que es un héroe todo el tiempo._

**Frank Miller**

* * *

><p>Blaine está intranquilo; no sabe si se está metiendo demasiado en la vida de Dave. Pero también comprende que alguien tiene que hacer algo. La muerte Tom es un dolor para David, algo que debe cerrar. Y además está lo de su madre. Aún no les ha contado nada ni a Kurt ni a Dave porque por un lado están los ensayos para las Nacionales y por el otro Dave aún no ha digerido lo mal que andan las cosas con su madre.<p>

Blaine repasa una y otra vez en su mente la conversación son Damián Ross, amigo de su abuelo y notario de la familia.

_Ir a la notaria de Damián Ross no era una actividad agradable para Blaine. El señor Ross había sido prácticamente un hermano para su abuelo y verlo le recordaba las tardes que los veía juntos. Tardes que no regresarían jamás porque su abuelo ya no estaba con ellos. Blaine entró al despacho del señor Ross y éste le recibió con una sonrisa._

—_Blaine, hijo, pasa. Vamos, pasa. —El señor Ross le dio un afectuoso abrazo. —Me da gusto verte de nuevo. Siéntate. —Cuando Blaine tomó asiento y miró al señor Ross a la cara supo que esa no iba a ser una conversación alegre._

—_¿Pasa algo? —El señor Ross suspiró pesadamente y luego asintió. Le dio a Blaine una carpeta que contenía varios documentos. En cuanto Blaine empezó a leer sintió un fuerte golpe en el corazón._

—_¿__Subastar__ la casa de mi abuelo? ¿Qué coño? ¡Esa casa ha sido de los Anderson por generaciones! ¿Cómo pudo papá atreverse a hipotecarla y luego perderla? —Blaine sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. _

—_No ha sido tu padre. Estoy casi seguro de que William Anderson no lo sabe. —Blaine intentó recobrar la compostura. —Ha sido tu madre. Hipotecó la casa y casi la ha perdido. —Intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos._

—_No… ¿No hay alguna forma de salvarla? —Damián Ross sonrió._

—_Sí, sí que la hay. Y por eso me he atrevido a llamarte. Tu abuelo te dejó, entre otras cosas, bastante dinero en efectivo. Vamos, que podrías comprar unas diez veces esa casa y aun así tendrías dinero. Así que estaba pensando que tú podrías comprársela al banco. ¿Qué dices?_

—_Por supuesto. Haga los arreglos necesarios. —Damián Ross sonrió de una forma tan afectuosa que caló en el corazón de Blaine. —¿Usted sabe cómo ha llegado mi madre a esto? —El notario negó._

—_Lo siento, hijo. Tengo algunas amistades en el banco y por eso me he enterado de la __subasta__ de la casa pero no tengo ni idea de por qué. Sospecho que William no lo sabe porque él habría detenido las actuaciones del banco. Habría sido un escándalo si el banco se hubiera apoderado del lugar y William no es muy afecto a los escándalos. —Blaine asintió. Esperó un momento para digerir lo que el notario le había dicho y luego tomó una decisión._

—_Señor, ¿usted podría contratar a las personas adecuadas para investigar un par de asuntos? —El viejo notario lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió. —Quiero que investigue las actividades de mi madre. Y hay otra cosa, algo que es muy importante para mí. Necesito que averigüen donde están los restos de un chico llamado Thomas Allen. _

—_¿Allen?_

—_Era hermano de la ex esposa del señor Karofsky._

—_Bien. Te mantendré informado, hijo._

—_Muchas gracias, señor Ross. _

Su madre casi termina con una de las cosas que su abuelo más amaba, la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida, donde había sido tan feliz. Y Blaine se pregunta por qué, qué era tan importante o poderoso como para que su madre hubiese hecho tal locura.

—Blaine. —La voz del señor Schuester le saca de su ensoñación. Se detiene en mitad del pasillo. Está llegando tarde a español, aunque no importa mucho si su profesor es, precisamente, el señor Schuester. —Desde hace días estoy dándole vueltas a una idea en mi cabeza. ¿Crees que Dave, Kurt y tú puedan cantar algo en las Nacionales? —Blaine no tiene ni idea de qué decir.

—Pues no lo sé…

—Es que ustedes tiene una gran química y estaba pensando en aprovechar eso para el escenario. Y hay en una canción en la que los tres se lucirían muy bien, con Finn y Puckerman apoyándoles. ¿Qué opinas?

—Pues…

—Bien, hablaremos con Kurt y David hoy en el ensayo. Todo saldrá genial. Entre las canciones originales de Rachel y ustedes, estoy seguro de que este año conseguiremos el primer lugar.

Blaine camina junto al señor Schuester alegrándose un poco de que alguien esté tan emocionado con las Nacionales; los chicos en ocasiones le parecen más metódicos que emocionados. Pero siempre se recuerda que esa será su segunda y última oportunidad para ganar las Nacionales.

* * *

><p>Kurt intenta concentrarse en su lectura sobre tratamientos faciales pero no puede. Y tampoco puede creer el motivo por el cual su atención no está sobre ese artículo tan interesante de su COSMO. Porque él no puede… Él no es así… Él… Él… Él esta terriblemente caliente y con unas ganas enormes de follar. Coloca la revista sobre su regazo e intenta pensar en otra cosa, aunque no ayuda mucho estar recostado en el nuevo sofá de la habitación de Dave. Frustrado mira hacia la cama donde Blaine está terminando su tarea de español. Dave está en su <em>puff<em> jugando alguno de esos videojuegos con titulo impronunciable para Kurt. Y Kurt se pregunta cuando se ha convertido en un adolescente más que sólo piensa en sexo.

Aunque esos dos tienen la culpa de todo. Él no era así hasta que los vio haciéndose cochinadas el uno al otro. Y ahora Kurt es el que quiere hacer cochinadas con ellos. Cierra los ojos y, sin querer, recuerda el despertar que les ha dado Dave esa misma mañana. Kurt casi puede sentir la cálida boca de Dave sobre su polla. Y luego el roce de la erección de Blaine. Ambos se corrieron casi a la vez en la boca de Dave con tanta fuerza que Kurt por poco se cae de la cama. Kurt alcanza a detener un gemido; se le acaba de ocurrir una idea genial.

Se pone de pie y camina hasta David, que parece no notarlo por estar muy entretenido llevando un comando armado hasta una zona segura, o por lo menos eso piensa Kurt. Delicadamente coloca las manos sobre los tensos hombros de Dave, acerca el pecho a su espalda, le besa lentamente la nuca hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha y lo muerde un poco. Para ese momento sabe que tiene toda la atención de David Karofsky por el tremendo gemido salvaje que le acaba de escuchar. Se gira y descubre la atenta mirada de Blaine. Camina un poco y deshace los nudos de la espalda de su chaleco para hacer caer la prenda. Da un paso más y se quita la camisa blanca, que cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que un jadeo escapa de David. Un paso más y lo que sigue es el pantalón; Kurt sale de ellos con gracia y observa a Blaine, quien parece a punto de explotar.

Cuando termina de desnudarse sabe que la mirada de David está directamente sobre sus nalgas mientras Blaine aún tiene la boca abierta. _Chúpate esa, Blaine Anderson_ es lo que piensa Kurt, que no sabe por qué pero últimamente se siente el chico más sexy del planeta. Ver a Blaine con esa mirada hambrienta y saber que David está a punto de saltar de su sillón hacen que Kurt se sienta sensual, sexy y atractivo como nunca. No sabe donde ha quedado esa imagen de bebé pingüino que antes proyectaba cuando quería ser sexy pero ha sido reemplazada por un sentido de la sensualidad despierto y siempre con ganas de salir a la luz. En ocasiones Kurt piensa que toda esa seguridad se debe a Dave; saber que él lo desea y lo ama le hace sentir seguro cuando explota todo lo que puede su cuerpo. Eso es algo que debe agradecerle a Dave Karofsky. A Kurt le gustaría poder ayudar a Dave con su autoestima para que deje de verse como un patito feo y sabe que un buen camino es la seducción. Tener a Blaine babeando por él es un plus en la ecuación.

Kurt sube a la cama y mira a Blaine, quien se saca el cárdigan, la camisa, los bóxers y los pantalones en un parpadeo. Kurt se hace a un lado y Blaine se tumba boca abajo. Kurt recorre con las yemas de los dedos toda la espalda de Blaine, que jadea y se retuerce debajo de él. Kurt saca de la mesita de noche el lubricante y una caja de preservativos. En ese momento Dave se pone de pie y mira intensamente hacia la cama. Kurt se siente mareado por un instante debido al nivel de excitación y lujuria que hay en la habitación.

Últimamente Kurt no puede evitar pensar en lo que se sentirá estando dentro de Blaine o de David. Justo en ese momento tiene a su disposición el cuerpo de Blaine así que… Se pone un preservativo y con el lubricante en la mano se coloca entre sus piernas. El lubricante resbala con tanta facilidad que Kurt piensa que ni siquiera será necesario pero jugar con el interior de Blaine es una de las cosas más calientes que Kurt ha vivido. Después, Kurt entra poco a poco en Blaine. Dave se encuentra frente a ellos, completamente desnudo y con su enorme polla erecta. Kurt traga saliva; David se ve imponente y lo único que está haciendo es estar de pie frente a ellos. Su pecho sube rítmicamente. El vello sólo lo hace ver más viril. Kurt no puede creer que Dave se afeite por la mañana y que para la tarde ya tenga una sexy sombra de barba en su rostro.

Kurt empieza a moverse lentamente mientras alcanza con la boca la polla de Dave. A la vez, Blaine le pasa la lengua por el escroto. Dave gime por la doble estimulación y acaricia la espalda de Kurt con vehemencia. Blaine juega con las bolas de Dave, intercambiando una y otra en su boca. Esto hace que Kurt se excite aún más y empieza a embestirlo con un ritmo más rápido, aunque eso lamentablemente dificulta un poco tener la deliciosa polla de Dave en la boca. David parece entenderlo y se separa de su boca haciendo que Kurt gima lastimeramente.

Dave sube a la cama mientras Kurt sale de Blaine para cambiar de posición. Le da la vuelta, se coloca una de sus piernas sobre el hombro y lo penetra de golpe para moverse con más libertad y profundidad. David se recuesta en la cama y separa las nalgas de Kurt para hacerle sentir cómo su lengua húmeda busca el agujero de su culo.

—¡Mierda!

Blaine sabe lo que está pasando porque cierra los ojos y empieza a acariciarse con frenesí. Kurt se mueve con las mismas ganas. El interior de Blaine se estrecha aún más y Kurt se maravilla al ver a Blaine viniéndose copiosamente provocando unos deliciosos espasmos en su interior.

David sigue estimulando a Kurt, quien sale lentamente de Blaine, se lanza sobre David y lo besa profundamente. Dave busca a tientas la caja de preservativos. Cuando por fin la encuentra, Kurt le ayuda a ponerse uno. En cuanto lo hace la polla de Dave se ve aun más apetecible.

Kurt sabe cómo lo quiere y sabe que le dolerá, pero no le importa. Se sube encima de las caderas de David y se coloca la punta de la polla en el culo. En ese momento, Dave lo detiene.

—Kurt…

—Será así porque tengo ganas de que sea así, ¿entendido? —Dave traga saliva y decide ayudar a Kurt, quien va cayendo poco a poco sobre la erección del atleta.

Escuece, pero eso no detiene a Kurt, que se siente terriblemente bien con David dentro de él de esa forma. Se mueve, primero lentamente, pero luego la excitación le hace ir más y más rápido. No deja de acariciarse hasta que termina corriéndose sobre el pecho de Dave y llenando su maravilloso vello de una capa de semen. Dave rodea la cintura de Kurt con los brazos y se incorpora hasta que tira a Kurt en la cama y le folla con fuerza. Blaine, que en ese momento llega hasta ellos, besa a Dave. Kurt se les une justo cuando David se corre abrazado a los dos.

Éste ha sido el polvo más caliente que hemos compartido. Bueno, sólo el hecho de tenerlos a los dos en mi cama ya es algo muy caliente. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, hoy Kurt se ha comportado de una manera extremadamente sensual. Es más, no sé ni cómo he aguantado tanto rato sin correrme viendo a Kurt en esa pose dominante casi me causa un infarto.

Por fin las piernas de Kurt, que estaban enredadas en mi espalda, me liberan y puedo dejarme caer en la cama. Kurt rueda hasta que se acomoda en mi pecho. Río cuando empieza a jugar con su rostro con el vello de mi pecho. Blaine se acerca hasta nosotros. Abro mi brazo izquierdo y él también se acomoda. Mentiría si no dijera que esta posición me encanta. Nunca habíamos estado así pero poder rodear a los dos con mis brazos me hace sentir estúpidamente feliz.

—No es que me queje, todo lo contrario, pero, ¿a que ha venido esa muestra tan descarada de sensualidad? —dice Blaine mientras recorre todo mi abdomen con la palma de la mano provocando que casi ronronee.

—Bueno, es su culpa. Antes yo era un chico tranquilo, el sexo no era parte de mi vida, no necesitaba ver pornografía porque me parecía, y me lo sigue pareciendo, Blaine —afirma Kurt cuando Blaine empieza a sonreír socarronamente—, algo completamente sucio y triste. —Kurt se incorpora un poco y nos mira con una de sus lindas cejas elevada —Sin embargo puedo decir que a ustedes los encuentro positivamente estimulantes y eso, inexplicablemente, me hace sentir muy sexy.

Sonrío estúpidamente y lo jalo hacia mí para besarlo. Mi mano se enreda en su pelo suave y perfecto.

—Tú eres sexy desde siempre, _bonito_. Además, te ves genial en esa pose de Amo. Casi me matas de un infarto. —Kurt tiene la puntada de sonrojarse.

—Dave tiene razón, cariño. Y me fascina saber que por fin te encuentras feliz con tu cuerpo que, si me permites decirlo, es maravilloso. —Kurt sonríe.

—Pues tú eres bastante atractivo también. —Se besan suavemente y yo me siento satisfecho de tenerlos. Aunque aún no sé por qué los tengo. Sigo siendo el mismo gordo sudoroso que seguramente se quedará clavo antes de los treinta. Todas las mañanas reviso mi cepillo para ver si no se me cae el cabello.

Kurt y Blaine me miran y creo que saben lo que estoy pensando. Esas miradas tan intensas me ponen nervioso. Intento relajarme pero ellos no dejan de hacer que me sienta incomodo con su atención.

—¿Qué? —Trago saliva. Quiero cubrirme con las sabanas porque esto no me gusta nada.

—Sabemos lo que estás pensando, Dave Karofsky. Y ya nos tiene un poco hartos. —¿Qué cosa? Odio cuando Kurt se pone así.

—Sí. La verdad es que entendía que antes tuvieras algunos problemas con tu autoestima pero pensaba que después de estos meses con nosotros a tu lado entenderías que lo que tú ves no es precisamente lo mismo que vemos los demás.

—Chicos…

—No. —Blaine se acerca más a mí. Está a pocos centímetros de mi boca y me mira directamente a los ojos. —Tienes unos ojos hermosos, David. Son extrañamente lindos. Verdes o avellana según les llegua la luz. Personalmente creo que son de un verde precioso. —Blaine no me besa en la boca sino que sus labios caen en mi cuello.

—Tienes una sonrisa que mata, David. —Kurt es quien me besa ligeramente mientras sigue hablando. —Es tan honesta, linda y pura. Cuando sonríes es como si el cielo se abriera y saliera una hermosa luz. —Kurt me besa profundamente y siento que mi mente se nubla.

La lengua de Blaine está ahora sobre mis pezones. Los muerde ligeramente causando que mi polla se levante de nuevo, rígida como una barra de titanio.

—Amo que seas tan musculoso. —La voz de Blaine es sexy profunda. —Que con tus brazos puedas sujetarnos con fuerza a Kurt y a mí. Adoro tu pecho definido y este bronceado natural que tienes.

Creo que me he muerto cuando siento dos lenguas sobre mi erección, dos bocas cálidas haciendo maravillas y… ¡Joder! Me podría correr en este momento pero me contengo. Estoy en el cielo y ellos son una maravilla. Una chupada particularmente deliciosa me hace llegar de un golpe jadeando terriblemente. Kurt se levanta y me mira con superioridad mientras se limpia con el pulgar los rastros de semen de la barbilla y luego se lo lleva a la boca.

—Entonces, ¿qué dice, señor Karofsky? ¿Ya ha notado lo sexy que es?

—Puede que necesite otras doscientas cincuenta mil muestras más de éstas para que me quede claro del todo. —Blaine le da un ligero apretón a mis huevos.

—Las que quieras.

Es fácil, sencillo y, sobre todo, necesario que los envuelva con mis brazos y me los acerque al pecho. En ocasiones creo que, efectivamente, puedo ser un enorme oso de peluche que sólo quiere abrazar y ser abrazado por estos dos. Claro que ni con el suero de la verdad lo diré. Si Azimio se enterara seguramente se burlaría de mí hasta el día de mi muerte.

—¿Esta noche podrán quedarse aquí? —Acaricio las espaldas de ambos mientras beso la frente de Blaine.

—Papá tuvo que ir a Columbus por unos materiales así que… Carol me dio permiso para pasar toda la noche aquí.

—Genial. Sería terrible tener que dormir solo después de esto. —Blaine sonríe y me abraza con tanta fuerza que enternece mi corazón.

—Pero aún es temprano. Oye, quiero cenar. Aguantarlos a ustedes dos no es algo fácil. —Kurt y yo sonreímos. ¿La vida es buena? Sí, joder. ¡Sí!

* * *

><p>La emoción se siente por toda la sala. Están a escasos segundos de publicar cuales son los diez coros que pasan a la siguiente ronda. Kurt está a mi lado tomándome de la mano muy nervioso pero no deja que se le note. Blaine habla animadamente con Sam y se bebe tranquilo un café pero sé que está más nervioso que Kurt. Después de todo es la primera vez para los dos en un evento como este.<p>

El hotel es fantástico. El señor Schuester nos ha tenido ocupados los últimos dos días en las habitaciones ultimando detalles de las canciones. Bueno, Kurt y Blaine estaban en eso y los demás chicos estábamos viendo la forma de apostar en un casino de verdad pero fuimos detenidos abruptamente por los miembros más sensatos del grupo. En realidad Kurt nos amenazó con cortarnos las gónadas si no nos estábamos quietos. Y conociendo a _bonito_ todos preferimos sentarnos en un rincón. Y no es que le tuviéramos miedo; fue simple precaución.

La puerta doble del recinto principal se abre. Kurt se pone de pie y aprieta con fuerza mi mano. Blaine se mueve discretamente hasta que queda a nuestro lado. Los participantes del resto de los coros, que están en nuestra misma situación, se arremolinan frente a la placa que se acaba de publicar. Hay chicos llorando por todos lados, unos de felicidad, otros de tristeza, otros simplemente se abrazan.

El señor Schuester camina lentamente hacia la pizarra. Kurt suelta mi mano y me hace una señal para que siga al profesor. En cuanto nos acercamos lo suficiente el señor Schuester comienza a respirar más pausadamente. Nos abrimos camino entre la gente. Yo soy el primero en alcanzar a ver los nombres. Lo hago de abajo hacia arriba, lentamente, e imagino que el señor Schuester hace lo mismo porque, en cuanto llegamos al segundo lugar de la lista, sonreímos como idiotas. Nuevas Direcciones está debajo de Adrenalina Vocal. Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que estamos en la siguiente ronda. En cuanto Kurt y Blaine me miran a los ojos sonríen igual que yo. Ellos saben, con tan sólo mirarme, que hemos pasado de fase.

Para la segunda ronda abrimos nosotros tres y eso me tiene casi al borde del infarto. Tengo que hacer un solo con mi guitarra. Lo he practicado tanto que sé que me saldrá bien. Aun así no entiendo porque Blaine escogió esta canción. No es para nada su estilo, esperaba algo más _rosa,_ más tranquilo. Aunque los arreglos que hizo han quedado muy bien.

—Calma, todo saldrá bien. Respira hondo y cálmate. —Cierro los ojos, respiro tranquilo e intento concentrarme en las palabras de Kurt.

Cuando abro los ojos sonrío a Kurt, que me abraza con fuerza para reconfortarme. Le doy un beso en los labios. Ambos intentamos mantener nuestros nervios a raya. Claro que Kurt lo hace mejor que yo. Blaine sale del otro lado del escenario con la camisa azul y la corbata y los pantalones negros que el señor Schuester nos ha escogido para esta actuación.

Blaine se sienta en la banqueta y empieza a tocar las primeras notas de _My sacrifice_ en una versión semi acústica que preparó hace días. Sigo sin entender el porqué de esta canción pero Blaine le pone mucho sentimiento. La verdad es que no me imagino a los jueces calificando mal las interpretaciones de Blaine y de Kurt.

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
>It's been a while, where should we begin?<br>Feels like forever  
>Within my heart are memories<br>Of perfect love that you gave to me  
>Oh, I remember<em>

Respiro hondo, salgo al escenario y escucho un aplauso generalizado. Esto se siente muy diferente a cuando sales con todos tus compañeros. Me aferro a mi guitarra. Una breve mirada a Blaine me da la fuerza necesaria para llegar. Blaine me dijo que esta parte era muy importante, que tenía que sacar todo en esta estrofa y esforzarme para que llegara a trasmitir cada palabra.

_When you are with me I'm free,  
>I'm careless, I believe<br>Above all the others we'll fly  
>This brings tears to my eyes<br>My sacrifice_

Ahora toca mi solo de guitarra. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por las notas y la melodía, que va conjuntándose entre mi guitarra y el piano de Blaine. En ese momento, la delgada pero imponente figura de Kurt se para en medio del escenario y su voz inunda toda la sala.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
>Oh, how quickly life can turn around<br>In an instant  
>It feels so good to reunite<br>Within yourself and within your mind  
>Let's find peace there<em>

Kurt lo hace perfecto. Ahora Puck aparece por el lado derecho del escenario, Finn se coloca en la batería y se nos unen tocando mientras Kurt, Blaine y yo cantamos la siguiente estrofa.

_'Cause when you are with me I'm free,  
>I'm careless, I believe<br>Above all the others we'll fly  
>This brings tears to my eyes<br>My sacrifice_

I just want to say hello again  
>I just want to say hello again<p>

La melodía es vibrante. La gente que está en el teatro está emocionada pero yo no me fijo en ellos. Sigo tocando, teniendo mis manos firmes en cada nota y haciendo vibrar las cuerdas de mi guitarra con toda la pasión que Blaine le ha puesto a esta versión. Damos el remate y al final sólo se escuchan el piano y las voces de Kurt y Blaine.

_When you are with me I'm free,  
>I'm careless, I believe<br>Above all the others we'll fly  
>This brings tears to my eyes<em>

_I just want to say hello again_

El teatro se cae en ese momento. Hay un aplauso estruendoso que hace que me conmueva pero me guardo esos sentimientos. De reojo veo a papá junto a Cristi de pie, como muchas otras personas, aplaudiéndonos. Es momento de seguir con la canción original de Rachel y rogar porque Nuevas Direcciones lo logre esta vez.

Los cinco coros, los cinco finalistas, estamos en el escenario. Kurt está al otro extremo del grupo tomando las manos de Rachel y Mercedes. Agradezco tener a Blaine a mi lado porque es el pretexto perfecto para poder tomarle de la mano sin que nadie sospeche. Han anunciado el tercer lugar y ahora anunciaran el primero. Algo me dice que esto está entre Nuevas Direcciones y Adrenalina Vocal.

Escucho entre ecos _el ganador es._ Respiro lentamente. Seguro que estoy lastimando la mano de Blaine de tanto apretarla. Los breves segundos que quedan para anunciar al ganador se me hacen una vida. Miro la zona del público en la que papá y los Hummel están esperando, tan expectantes como yo. El señor Schuester intenta guardar la calma pero sé que se muere por dentro. Hay otro _el ganador es_ y luego el tan esperado nombre: _Nuevas Direcciones_. El auditorio explota de nuevo, Blaine me abraza y yo lo elevo entre mis brazos. Santana se nos acerca y le agradezco que haya cortado el momento. Blaine se separa de mí con una sonrisa y va siendo felicitado por todos hasta que llega a Kurt y se abrazan con fuerza. Cuando mi mirada se cruza con la de Kurt, me sonríe y corre hasta mí. Lo abrazo. Sus piernas se enredan en mi cintura y le doy una vuelta completa entre mis brazos. Esta radiante, feliz y tan lleno de alegría que no puedo evitarlo.

—Te amo, Kurt. —Él se separa de mí y empieza a besarme todo el rostro.

—Te amo, Dave. —Me congelo. Él también. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para esto.

En automático, volteamos hacia a Blaine y no es nada alentador lo que vemos. Blaine está de pie siendo abrazado por Finn pero mirándonos fijamente. Esto puede entrar en los cinco momentos más incómodos de mi vida. La verdad es que no quiero que Blaine piense cosas que no son, no quiero que piense que esto cambia algo porque, por lo menos para mí, no lo hace. Y sé que para Kurt tampoco. Puede ser que ame algunas cosas de mí pero también ama otras de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Entre la ceremonia y la felicidad grupal no he podido hablar con Blaine y me preocupa lo que pueda estar pensando. Papá y los señores Hummel-Hudson han insistido en que tenemos que ir a celebrarlo. Bueno, papá y la mamá de Finn, Carol, que es un amor de ser humano y controla muy bien al señor Hummel, motivo por el cual ahora estamos en un bonito lugar de las Vegas, con las bebidas medidas y el señor Schuester cuidándonos; aunque de eso podría dudarse porque parece que está embriagado de alegría.<p>

Kurt está bailando con Rachel, Brittany y Santana. La mitad de los chicos del bar deben querer estar en el lugar de Kurt por la forma en la que esas tres se frotan con él. He estado buscando a Blaine con la mirada pero desde que llegamos no he podido verlo solo, y ahora ni siquiera lo veo. Yo estoy en la mesa con Finn, Sam y Artie. Nos hemos pasado toda la noche hablando de lo que ha sido este año y burlándonos de Puck y Mike, que bailan con sus respectivas. Quinn se acaba de unir al animado grupo de Kurt aumentando seguramente las ganas de muchos chicos por intercambiarse por el lugar que ocupa _bonito_.

Sam Evans mira la pista con un deje de nostalgia. Papá le ha dicho a Cristi que no podía desvelarse y que era mejor que se fuera a la habitación. Al principio he pensado que mi hermanita se escaparía pero parece que anda de bien portada, o también puede ser porque mi querido viejo le advirtió que si lo desobedecía se podía ir olvidando del verano.

—Sam, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —Evans parece desconcertado por mi pregunta pero luego suspira y le da un largo trago a su cerveza.

—No sabía cómo reaccionarías. Además, estabas apoyando a Blaine con lo de su abuelo y… Cuando Cristi y yo cumplimos un mes saliendo pensé que era tiempo de que lo supieras pero ella decidió que sería a su modo. —Asiento sonriendo. Pero Sam aún tiene algo en su mirada que no me gusta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Él traga y bebe de su cerveza una vez más.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle, hay veces que ni siquiera puedo invitarla a un café. Mis padres apenas se están recuperando, mis hermanos necesitan más cosas que yo y ustedes…

—¿Tenemos dinero? —Sam asiente con la cabeza y eso me parte el alma.

—Papá no nació con dinero; ha ido subiendo. Y nosotros no nos fijamos en esas cosas. Eres un gran tipo, Sam, algo raro pero un gran tipo, y Cristi te quiere. Lo único que papá y yo te pedimos es que la cuides, que no dejes que nada la lastime porque ella es nuestro pequeño tesoro.

—Pero… No sé ni siquiera cual será mi destino después de este año. Me gustaría ir a Cincinnati y estudiar.

—Tienes todo el verano. Y Cincinnati no esta tan lejos. Llévalo con calma, Sam. Nadie dice que te tengas que casar con mi hermana. Pueden conocerse y, si no funciona, nadie te dirá nada, ¿ok? —Sam sonríe. —Y si quieres un empleo durante este verano ven a la constructora; estoy seguro que papá tendrá algo para ti.

Palmeo su rodilla y me voy a la barra. Tenemos derecho a cinco tragos y yo apenas voy por el primero. Eso de beber ya no es para mí pero de vez en cuando tomo algo para festejar, sobre todo después de ganar una competencia nacional de coros. La chica de la barra me guiña un ojo cuando me da mi vodka con tónica. La música cambia. Esta canción me encanta. Kanye West, me hace recordar una época en la que Azimio y yo estábamos obsesionados con él.

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
>What <em>_I had to do, had to run from you  
>I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong<br>And that haunted me, all the way home  
>So you never know, never never know,<br>_

_Never know enough, 'til it's over love  
>'Til we lose control, system overload<br>Screamin' "No! No! No! N-No!"  
>I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to<br>See I wanna move, but can't escape from you  
>So I keep it low, keep a secret code<br>So everybody else don't have to know_

Me encanta esta canción, es cadenciosa y sexy. La letra no es precisamente muy bonita pero eso es lo de… Mis ojos se van a una parte oscura de la pista. Ese parece ser Blaine. Sí, ese es Blaine con un _tipo_, un chico que lo sujeta de la cadera, lo pega a su cuerpo y lo toca. ¿Lo toca? ¿Qué coño se cree ese imbécil?

_So keep your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Keepin' your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Now keep your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Now keep your love locked down  
>You lose<em>

Dejó mi vodka con tónica en la barra y en tres zancadas estoy detrás de Blaine. El chico que baila con él no es como aquel del bar gay de Cleveland, éste no se asustará tan sólo con verme. Endurezco el rostro, sujeto a Blaine de la cadera y lo jalo hacia mí. El tipo con el que baila reacciona pero Blaine se le adelanta.

—¡Qué quieres!

—Que te alejes de este imbécil. —El tipo me sujeta de la manga pero yo me lo quito de encima.

—¿No entiendes? No quiere irse contigo. ¿Por qué no dejas que el pequeño y yo sigamos con nuestros asuntos? —El hijo de puta se atreve a palmearle el trasero a Blaine. Y hasta ahí.

Alejo a Blaine del imbécil colocándolo detrás de mí y le doy un puñetazo en el estomago al pendejo. El idiota quiere devolverme el golpe pero lo esquivo fácilmente y termino sentándolo en el suelo. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que Kurt, junto con otras muchas personas que estaban bailando, ha visto todo el numerito. Blaine también parece comenzar a tener conciencia de lo sucedido. Kurt se separa de las chicas y me mira con ferocidad.

—¡Ya basta! Ustedes dos se largan a la calle y arreglan lo que tengan que arreglar. Ya hemos hablado de lo que sucedió, Blaine, y me sorprende que hagas esto. Y tú, David, ¿en serio? Mira todo lo que has hecho. ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡No quiero verlos hasta que se arreglen!

Kurt ayuda al pobre tipo que está en el suelo sangrando y me sigue mirando con una fiereza que me hace trizas el corazón.

—Kurt… —Blaine lo intenta pero Kurt le lanza la misma mirada.

—¡Fuera, ahora!

Salimos esquivando a las chicas y al resto de la gente de la pista. Tenemos suerte de que el señor Schuester no se haya dando cuenta de nada. Y diría que tampoco los chicos, pero seguro que Rachel no tardará mucho en decírselo a Finn y con eso habrá otro pequeño drama en el que el Finn-hermano-sobre-protector me va a reclamar por andar defendiendo el honor de un chico que no es mi… _Novio_.

La música del lugar es estridente. Caminamos por el estacionamiento hasta alejarnos lo más posible del bar. Blaine mira hacia al suelo. Ambos estamos nerviosos.

—No entiendo por qué lo has hecho. —La voz de Blaine es profunda y triste. —No tienes derecho a portarte así conmigo. No soy tuyo, no tenemos nada, no me amas y la parte física la puedo conseguir con cualquier otro. —Quisiera creer en las palabras de Blaine, quisiera pensar que de verdad está ofendido por lo sucedido con Kurt, pero sé que hay algo más, algo que sus ojos no esconden del todo.

—¿Qué es toda esta mierda, Blaine? —Él se pone tenso pero firme a unos pasos de mí.

—¡Que se ha acabado! ¡Que todo esto se ha acabado! —Me lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo. Mis brazos crean una cárcel firme sólo para él.

—¡Si vas a acabar esto hazlo por las verdaderas razones que tienes en la cabeza y no por toda esa mierda que te estás inventando para disculpar tu comportamiento! —Blaine parpadea, casi puedo escuchar su corazón acelerado, y de pronto suelta el llanto. Mis brazos se relajan un poco sobre él pero ahora es Blaine quien esconde su rostro en mi pecho. —¿Qué es lo que está pasando, _farmec_?

Blaine se abraza más a mí y beso su pelo. Sabía que esto no tenía que ver del todo con lo que había pasado.

—Mi madre hipotecó el hogar de mi abuelo. Ella… Lo perdió y ni siquiera sé por qué. —Hay algo más, lo sé. —No puedo creer que ni siquiera eso respetara. Mi familia es una mierda. Sin amor ni cariño. Estoy tan jodidamente solo y…

—Nadie te quiere. —Blaine asiente. Le levanto la barbilla con los dedos y lo miro con ternura, con toda la que se merece. —_Farmec,_ Kurt te ama y yo...

—¿Me vas a decir que también me amas? —Me está retando con la mirada.

—Claro que no; jamás te mentiría con algo tan importante. Te quiero en mi vida, aún no descubro que siento por ti pero sé que esto es algo que quiero, algo que me hace feliz, y quiero luchar por ello, por que estemos los tres juntos. _Farmec, _antes de iniciar este año yo sólo quería terminar e irme a una universidad en Chicago o en Michigan para estudiar cualquier ingeniería que me gustara. Ahora me iré a Columbus, estudiaré algo terriblemente difícil pero no por ello menos estimulante y además tengo el plus de que ustedes estarán ahí. No sé si esto dure para siempre pero quiero sacarle todo el jugo que pueda.

Blaine baja la mirada pero yo no dejo ir su rostro. Lo abrazo aún más y luego le susurro al oído.

—Quédate conmigo, _farmec. _Sígueme en este viaje hasta donde nos lleve y te juro que siempre estaré ahí para ustedes. Sólo quédate conmigo, por favor.

—Dave, yo hice algo que tal vez te moleste. Le dije al notario que investigara sobre el lugar donde enterraron a tu tío Tom. —Sonrío y lo beso esperando que nadie nos vea porque entonces sí que esto se convertirá en un pandemónium.

—_Farmec,_ no entiendo por qué haces cosas por nosotros y no dejas que Kurt y yo nos encarguemos de ti. Déjanos llegar a ti. No tienes por qué mostrarte siempre firme, seguro y valiente. Tienes derecho a tener todo el miedo que quieras y después vencerlo. Pero entiende que no estás solo.

Por primera vez, Blaine sonríe. Permanecemos abrazados durante bastante tiempo hasta que por fin se relaja.

—Ahora sí hemos hecho un numerito, ¿no? —Beso su frente y asiento.

—Y se lo hemos hecho a Kurt, que es lo peor. No creo que vaya a estar muy contento después de esto. Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que regresar. —Blaine suspira pesadamente. Seguramente está pensando en el chaparrón que se nos avecina.

—Bien, vamos y ojalá no nos linchen en cuanto entremos.

Cuando entramos en la pista no hay nadie de Nuevas Direcciones y eso es malo. Vamos a las mesas y allí están todos. Kurt nos mira con una de sus cejas elevada y un mohín que me recuerda muchas de las cosas malas que le he hecho.

—¿Y? —Su voz es fría y distante.

—Perdón, Kurt. He actuado de una forma total y absolutamente irracional. No ha sido mi intención que ese tipo creyera cosas que no eran y lamento mucho que Dave haya tenido que ir para calmarlo. —Kurt sonríe y veo alivio en sus ojos. Está feliz porque seguimos juntos.

Se acerca a Blaine y le da un cálido beso en la mejilla. Luego viene conmigo y me rodea el cuello con los brazos.

—Vamos a bailar. —Sé que es sólo un pretexto pero aun así es mejor que recibir una bofetada de su parte por ser un neandertal idiota. Desde la pista veo a Blaine hablando con Puck. Sonríe como siempre y eso me hace sentir mejor. —¿Cómo está?

—Tiene problemas en su casa. Su mamá le hizo una trastada. —Kurt suspira y coloca su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentir sus besos en mi cuello me encienden y parece notarlo porque empieza a frotar su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Van a tener que compensarme por todo lo que ha sucedido. —Beso su rostro y luego su cuello.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos?

—Pues no lo sé aún pero lo que es seguro es que tendrán que obedecerme en todo lo que les pida. —Un gemido indecente se escapa de mi garganta.

—Como desees, _bonito_ —Kurt sonríe.

—Esta noche, mejor _Amo._ —Mi polla tiembla de necesidad. Quiero seguir frotándome con él pero Kurt se aleja de mí. —La de hoy será una noche interesante. Seguro que les será muy fácil colarse en mi habitación. —Kurt me muerde el labio inferior y se va hacia las mesas dejándome con una tienda de campaña entre las piernas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal el drama? Para el siguiente capítulo habrá más problemas entre los chicos, un secreto, peleas y estamos entrando a la recta final de esta primera etapa. Para el capítulo 19 habrá un salto en el tiempo y veremos que hacen nuestros tres amigos ^^. <strong>

**Pero todo a su tiempo, por lo pronto estamos en esto y espero que les haya gustado. **

_**Farmec**_** quiere decir encanto en rumanano. **

**Imagino que mucha banda anda en estreno de HP. Muchas felicidades a quienes andan por allá y por cierto. Para quien me llamó loca con mis parejas raras ^^**

**http:/ 26. media. tumblr. com/tumblr_lociuxmnOD1qcnjyso 1_500. jpg**

**Si alguien me quiere hacer un fic inspirado en esa imagen juro que tendrá todo mi amor, cariño, respeto, es más hasta un órgano le dono. (quiten los espacios del link)**

**Un abrazote a Winter ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

_Lo que dejamos atrás y lo que tenemos por delante no son nada comparado con lo que llevamos dentro._

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

><p>Blaine entra al despacho del notario con muchas ideas en la cabeza. Cuando recibió la llamada de Damián Ross pensó en decírselo de inmediato a Dave pero luego decidió que lo mejor era esperar a saber las noticias; no quería decir nada hasta que fuera seguro. Al entrar ve a una de las personas que menos se esperaba.<p>

—¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? —William Anderson se pone de pie para mirar a su hijo. El notario Ross observa a Blaine sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Hijo, me enteré de lo que tu mamá hizo con la casa y vine a ver a Damián para saber si podía hacer algo.

—Yo lo llamé, Blaine. Aunque eres tú quien tiene el dinero para comprar la casa han surgido otros inconvenientes y tu papá puede ayudarnos. —Blaine alterna su mirada entre su padre y el notario y luego camina un poco pero no se sienta al lado de su padre.

—¿Sabes por qué llegó al extremo de perder la casa? —Su padre suspira y mira de reojo al notario Ross que parece muy interesado en unos documentos que hay sobre su escritorio.

—Creo que ustedes deben de tratar esto en privado. Estaré fuera esperando. —El viejo notario sale de su despacho dejando a los dos Anderson envueltos en un tenso silencio. Segundos después William Anderson lo rompe.

—Tiene problemas con el juego. Estuvo jugando en varios casinos clandestinos en Westerville hasta que vació sus cuentas personales. Cuando ya no le quedaba nada fue tras el único bien inmueble que podía poner en garantía para obtener un préstamo. —Su padre suspira de nuevo y luego se pone de pie para encarar a Blaine. —Se ha metido en un problema enorme; ha cometido un fraude con lo de la casa y debe dinero a personas que no tienen honor.

Blaine cierra los ojos por un momento. Es en ocasiones como ésa cuando más falta le hace su abuelo. ¿Qué habría hecho él? Bueno, seguramente lo primero habría sido encolerizarse. Pero después, ¿hubiera dejado que su madre fuera a la cárcel o habría pagado sus deudas de juego? La cabeza de Blaine da vueltas y lo único que puede pensar es en que necesita un abrazo.

—Hijo. —Blaine abre los ojos y mira a su padre. —Sé que no he sido un buen padre, de hecho no he sido un padre en ninguna de las ocasiones en que lo has necesitado, pero quiero intentarlo, hijo. —Blaine baja la cabeza, fundamentalmente porque tiene ganas de llorar y porque no quiere que su padre lo vea. —No hago esto por el dinero, hijo. Sé que seguramente es lo que piensas pero no lo hago por eso. —La voz de su padre suena a honestidad y Blaine desea creerle pero su naturaleza le lleva a desconfiar de su padre.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? Si no es dinero lo que quieres, ¿qué es? ¿Por qué de pronto pareces tan interesado en mí? Si yo jamás… Si nunca te ha importado nada. —Por primera vez en su vida Blaine ve a su padre con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Cuando tu abuelo murió lloraste por él con un dolor tan desgarrador que me hizo comprender muchas cosas. Más tarde, cuando ya no te vi por la casa y cuando ya no lo tuve a él, entendí que no me quieres, que jamás hubieras llorado así por mí, y eso me partió el corazón. Hijo, quiero dejar un legado en ti, quiero que algo de mí siempre te acompañe y lo recuerdes con amor. Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde. Si nos tratamos puede que logre ser tu amigo y quizás, más tarde, tú puedas verme como un padre. Ya lo perdí a él y no quiero perderte a ti.

Blaine no se da cuenta pero sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. Vacilante, se acerca a su padre y de pronto se siente envuelto en sus brazos. Por un segundo recuerda a Dave, porque su padre es tan alto como él, pero le hacen falta sus músculos.

—David —Blaine se sobresalta un poco al escuchar ese nombre en labios de su padre. — me dijo que tenía que acercarme a ti, que tenía que sufrir para que tú me creyeras. Y estoy dispuesto a eso, hijo. Ponme a prueba. Quiero que te des cuenta de que esto es por ti y por mí y no por todo lo que me importaba tanto.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con Dave?

—Hace un par de semanas. Le pedí ayuda a Paul y él llamo a David. Ese chico fue tajante conmigo, me dio una lección. —Su padre se separa de él y coloca las manos sobre los hombros de Blaine. —Es un gran chico y te tiene mucho cariño. Me da gusto saber que estás con alguien que te quiere. —Blaine se aleja de su padre sintiéndose muy incomodo.

—Dave no es mi novio, sólo un buen amigo. —Su padre le mira extrañado pero no dice nada.

Blaine necesita pasar a otra cosa, que el tema se olvide, así que abre la puerta y llama al notario Ross. El hombre mayor entra, los mira y sonríe un poco antes de instalarse de nuevo en su sillón.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué han decidido?

—Blaine. —La voz de su padre se vuelve profunda y serena. —Para salvar a tu madre y la casa necesitamos trabajar juntos, hijo. La casa está a nuestro nombre y ahora que el banco lo sabe quiere demandar a tu madre por fraude. El notario Ross ha aceptado ayudarnos. Hablará con el gerente del banco para llegar a un acuerdo y yo me encargaré de las otras personas a las que tu mamá les debe dinero.

—¿Has pensado que mamá necesita ayuda profesional? Esto que ha hecho es una muestra de que está muy mal. —Su padre asiente.

—Irá a una clínica de rehabilitación. No es una sugerencia y lo sabe.

—Bien, eso es bueno. —El notario Ross abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio y le entrega un sobre amarillo cerrado a Blaine.

—Ésta es la información que me pediste. No fue fácil pero ya está. —Blaine asiente. Se muere por ver que hay dentro del sobre pero se guarda las ganas para cuando esté solo.

—Gracias. Creo que es hora de que me marche. —Blaine se da media vuelta y justo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta escucha la voz de su padre.

—Hijo, crees que… ¿Puedo llamarte de vez en cuando para hablar? No sé, de la escuela o de cómo va tu verano. Paul me contó que tu escuela ganó las Nacionales de coros en las Vegas. —Blaine lo piensa un momento. Decir que sí es darle una oportunidad a su papá para que lo lastime de nuevo y decir que no significa negarse la oportunidad de saber si su padre puede ser honesto con él.

—Ok.

Sale del despacho y camina rápidamente hasta su coche sin voltear. Ahora la pelota está en el terreno de su padre y ruega porque no la cague.

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que el verano esté a la vuelta de la esquina. Y luego a la universidad. Columbus. Nunca pensé ir allí. Papá siempre había insistido en que fuera una universidad lejos de casa. Constantemente me decía que Chicago y Michigan eran buenas opciones pero que también buscara en otros lugares como Nueva York, San Diego, Miami o San Francisco. Pero yo no quería alejarme; quería por lo menos tener la oportunidad de viajar cada fin de semana a Lima. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Blaine y Kurt quieren volar, tiene unas enormes alas para hacerlo. Kurt se ha esforzado mucho para conseguir una beca y Blaine quiere ir a vivir a una gran ciudad. Así que no hay más que hablar: Columbus será mi nuevo hogar y estudiaré una de sus ingenierías. Papá se siente feliz con eso. Creo que hasta cierto punto agradece que esos dos me convencieran para salir de mi entorno. Aunque aún me preocupa dejar solos a mi viejo y a Cristi.<p>

Estaciono frente a mi nueva casa y suspiro sin quererlo. Han pasado meses y aún no me acostumbro del todo, pero ha sido lo mejor. También el divorcio fue lo mejor. Bajo del coche y Otto corre hasta mi feliz meneando la cola. Me hace sentir muy bien verlo así; poco a poco va superando la pérdida de su amo. Daniel Anderson seguramente fue un gran amo pero yo no lo he hecho tan mal. ¿O sí?

—Ey, amigo. ¿Cómo estás? —Otto salta colocando sus dos patas delanteras en mi torso. Juego un rato con él tumbado en la hierba y lanzándole una de sus pelotas. Tengo que llevarlo a la granja porque le encanta. —Bueno, amigo. Tenemos que entrar; me muero de hambre. Hoy nuestros niños no vienen. —Otto se sienta en sus dos patas y tira la pelota. —Ya sé, extrañas a Blaine, pero pronto nos iremos a un lugar donde lo podrás ver diario. Y también a Kurt. —Otto se tira al suelo y apoya la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras. —Algún día vas a tener que darle una oportunidad porque vamos a vivir los tres juntos. —Otto suelta un gemido lastimero que, la verdad, me da mucha risa pero me la aguanto. —Anda. Sé que te cae bien y tú también a él, pero es un poco estricto con sus cosas.

Abro la puerta de la casa. Otto entra tras de mí con la cola ligeramente entre las patas. Escucho unas voces en la sala y camino hacia allá para encontrarme con una escena que me da el peor bajón de buen humor que he tenido en meses. Nora abraza y besa a mi papá; tiene un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos. Algo dentro de mí se retuerce. Alcanzo a ver como papá se aparta avergonzado pero no sé si por ella o por mí, porque de inmediato voltea a mirarme.

—Dave…

No sé qué decir, ni si quiera sé qué pensar. Abro la boca pero ninguna palabra sale de ella. Cuando papá intenta acercárseme simplemente niego con la cabeza, me doy media vuelta y salgo de la casa lo más rápido que puedo. Subo a mi coche y le abro la puerta del copiloto a Otto. Después, arranco sin saber adónde ir.

Una hora más tarde sigo en mi coche, estacionado frente al estadio de Lima, sin saber qué pensar. Lo que he visto creo que me ha fundido el cerebro. ¿Desde cuándo papá y Nora…? ¿Por qué no lo había notado? Lo peor es que me duele pero sé que no soy nadie para juzgarlo ya que papá jamás me ha juzgado a mí. Aún recuerdo la tranquila conversación que tuvimos cuando regresé de las Nacionales.

—_Nunca quise ocultártelo, papá, pero no es fácil para mí entender que no puedo estar sin ninguno de los dos. _—_Mi voz salió casi en un susurro pero mi papá me escuchó perfectamente bien._

—_Hijo, este juego tuyo es muy peligroso…_

—_No es un juego, papá. Ellos saben… Blaine sabe que amo a Kurt pero que no puedo apartarlo a él de mi cabeza. Y sé que Kurt tampoco podría estar únicamente conmigo._

—_Hijo _—_papá enrojeció un poco, bajó la mirada y se acarició la barba por unos segundos buscando las palabras correctas_—_, comprendo que puede resultar… Excitante._

—_¡Papá!_ —_Mi papá sostuvo mi mano y me miró a los ojos._

—_Puede ser excitante estar con dos personas que te son atractivas pero tienes que comprender que eso no es lo más importante en la vida y que en el tipo de relación que ustedes tienen lo más probable es que alguien salga lastimado. _

—_No es sólo por el sexo, papá. Blaine y Kurt son distintos, y buenos, y estar con ellos me hace sentir bien. Y si no lo entiendes yo… _—_Tragué saliva. _—_Me iré, porque no pienso elegir. _

Después de eso mi viejo rió casi a carcajadas, palmeó mi pierna y me dijo que no fuera tan dramático y que, si eso era lo que quería, mientras no me lastimara a mí mismo ni a nadie más, él estaría conforme. Sé que está preocupado por mí, por lo que podría significar seguir con esto y por las repercusiones que podría tener en casa de Kurt. Mi papá es un gran padre, el mejor del mundo. Y entonces, si sé eso, ¿por qué coño duele tanto que quiera rehacer su vida?

Mi celular sueña con la melodía de _Eye of the tiger_. Es un mensaje de papá.

_Hijo, vuelve a casa. Tengo que explicártelo. Eso que viste no es lo que piensas. Yo no tuve nada que ver con las flores. _

Le respondo a papá para que el pobre no esté mordiéndose las uñas. Le digo que en un par de horas estaré en casa. Si él no le envió las flores a Nora, alguien tuvo que mandarlas en su nombre. Y sólo hay una persona que ve romance en todos los malditos lados adonde voltea. Bueno, dos, pero Rachel Berry no cuenta porque no está tanto en casa.

Llegamos a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson y Otto y yo bajamos del coche. Golpeo la puerta un poco más enérgicamente de lo que quería pero no puedo disimularlo, estoy molesto. Finn abre y me sonríe de oreja a oreja pero cuando ve mi semblante su sonrisa vacila un poco.

—¿Puedo hablar con Kurt?

—¿Pasa algo, hermano? No te ves muy bien.

—Le ha mandado flores a Nora de parte mi papá. —Finn se lo piensa un poco.

—Oh. —Piensa un poco más. — ¡Oh! —Imagino que Finn entiende lo que significa porque Kurt hizo prácticamente lo mismo con su papá y la mamá de Finn sin decirle nada a él. —Está en su habitación. En una hora Burt y mamá nos esperan para el viernes en familia. —Asiento. Otto y yo pasamos, subimos las escaleras y entramos al cuarto de Kurt sin llamar por primera vez en todo este tiempo.

Kurt no está en la habitación. Escucho ruido en el baño. Un momento después, sale. Al mirarme sonríe pero de inmediato pierde la sonrisa. Estoy seguro que ya se imagina de qué va todo esto, pero antes de meter las cuatro tengo que asegurarme que ha sido Kurt el que lo ha hecho.

—¿Has sido tú el que le ha enviado las flores? —Kurt primero está un poco incomodo pero luego me mira con cierto desafío.

—Sí, he sido yo. —Contraigo mi mandíbula.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta la hago lo más tranquilo que puedo.

—¿Y por qué no? Es evidente que ellos se gustan. Yo sólo les he dado un ligero empujón en la dirección correcta. —Lo dice de tal forma que parece una cosa sin importancia.

—No es correcto, Kurt. No puedes ir por la vida empujando a las personas para que hagan lo que crees que les conviene. —Kurt camina hasta mí con la mirada encendida.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que tu papá se quedara toda la vida esperando a la loca de tu madre? —No puedo evitar cerrar mis puños. —Tu padre se merece a alguien en su vida, David, a alguien que lo quiera, y a no un ser mezquino y miserable como tu madre que te mira como si fueras un monstruo y que seguramente si supiera lo nuestro ya habría venido a mojarte con agua bendita y habría traído algún exorcista para que te sacara los demonios. Ella no te quiere, David. Para ella eres una porquería que se quemará eternamente en el infierno.

Todo mi enojo se ha ido a la mierda al escuchar esas palabras. Kurt, de inmediato, ha entendido que ha hecho mal al decirme todo eso de esa manera pero ya era tarde. Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No puedo estar más aquí.

—Dave, no quise… —Kurt quiere tocarme pero Otto gruñe amenazadoramente cuando intenta acercarse más a mí.

—Vámonos, Otto. —No puedo permanecer un segundo más en esta habitación.

* * *

><p>Kurt se queda mirando al espacio en el que ha estado Dave, cierra los ojos y empieza a llorar. Esta vez su afilada lengua ha hecho un daño terrible. Y es que no es consciente de en qué punto debe detenerse. En ese momento Blaine entra en la habitación y le abraza.<p>

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Kurt traga saliva y le cuenta todo poco a poco. —Kurt, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso, cariño?

—Ha sido… Es que ellos se veían tan bien juntos… Yo sé que Paul necesita un poco de romance. Y no entiendo por qué Dave se molesta si su madre es una vieja bruja.

—Cariño, esa vieja bruja es su madre. —Kurt suspira. —Es duro para él saber que su madre no lo quiere y además tiene que lidiar con la idea de que él es el culpable de la separación de sus padres. —Kurt levanta la voz con desesperación.

—¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada! —Blaine sonríe y lo sujeta con más fuerza de la cintura.

—Lo sé, cariño. Estoy de tu lado, de nuestro lado. Pero lo que importa ahora no es lo que nosotros pensamos, es lo que David siente. Y él, muy en el fondo, se siente culpable de lo que pasó. Ver a su padre con otra mujer hace todo más real y eso es algo que nos aterroriza a todos. ¿Entiendes? —Kurt da un pequeño sollozo.

—Soy un ser humano terrible. —Blaine ríe y acaricia la espalda de Kurt.

—No. Simplemente es que en ocasiones no piensas en lo que haces, cariño, ni en lo que dices. Voy a hablar con Dave y olvidaremos esto, ¿ok?

—No creo que él lo olvide, Blaine.

—Lo hará porque te ama y eso está por encima de todo lo demás. —Blaine le da un beso a Kurt en los labios y sale de la habitación.

Kurt espera que pueda arreglar las cosas. Odia sentirse tan mal por algo así.

* * *

><p>Otra vez frente a mi casa, ahora sin hambre. ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas justo cuando estoy tan de buenas? Otto y yo bajamos del coche y caminamos lentamente hacia la casa. Antes de entrar le doy unas afectuosas caricias; pasar estos momentos con un buen amigo es algo que se agradece. Abro la puerta y voy a la sala donde me encuentro a papá sentado en su sillón y a Nora en el sofá con una cara que denota tristeza, vergüenza y consternación.<p>

—Buenas tardes. —Papá se pone de pie. Intento sonreír para tranquilizarlo pero fallo. Nora nos mira, se pone de pie también y luego camina hacia mí.

—Siento mucho lo que viste, Dave. Tu papá ya me ha explicado que él no tuvo nada que ver y yo… Lo mejor es que deje el trabajo para no incomodarles más. —Quiere irse pero la detengo sujetándola de la muñeca.

—No es necesario, Nora. Éste es tu trabajo y, si lo dejas, imagino que no tienes otra entrada de dinero. Yo… Sobre reaccioné y me disculpo por ello. —Nora se queda unos segundos mirándome y luego mira a mi padre. —Por favor, Nora. —Ella mueve su cabeza positivamente.

—Yo… Voy a dejarlos solos para que hablen. Si quieren, pueden comer más tarde. —Nora se va y parece que se quedará, aunque aún esta avergonzada por lo sucedido.

Me giro para mirar papá, que sigue de pie. Me siento en el sofá muy cerca su sillón. Otto se sube conmigo y coloca su cabeza en mis piernas con la mirada algo triste.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con las flores, hijo. —Es lo primero que me dice mi papá después de tomar asiento de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Fue Kurt. —Sus palabras aún me duelen pero no es el momento para concentrarme en eso. —Básicamente ve un romance y se aprovecha de ello.

—Hijo, puede que yo no haya enviado las flores pero…

—Te habría gustado ser tú quien hubiera tenido ese detalle. —Me hace cierta gracia que papá se sonroje por lo que le acabo de decir. —Comprendo que quieras rehacer tu vida, papá, y es normal. Hace un momento hice un drama que no pegaba nada y, de verdad, te pido disculpas por ello. Es que verte fue… Bueno, golpeó duro, ¿sabes? Es ver que de verdad mamá y tú nunca volverán a estarán juntos. Una parte de mí me dice que debo de estar feliz por ti pero otra me recuerda que yo soy el culpable de todo esto. —Mi viejo se pone de pie, frustrado.

—No es culpa tuya, Dave. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás, hijo? Tu mamá eligió un camino distinto al nuestro. Y puedes amarla porque es tu madre, una parte de mi también la ama, pero debemos seguir adelante. Tienes que recordar que esto no es por tu culpa, hijo.

—Créeme, me lo repito una y otra vez pero hay una parte de mí que aún me lo discute. No sé, tal vez cuando sea más mayor lo entienda mejor. Por lo pronto quiero que sepas que estoy feliz con la idea de que salgas con alguien. Mereces que ten hagan feliz, papá. Eres un gran ser humano y no me gustaría que te quedaras solo. Yo me iré pronto. Y luego Cristi. No mereces la soledad como única compañía.

Papá me sonríe y vuelve a sentarse.

—Nunca estaré solo, hijo. Además esta casa siempre será su casa; quiero ver a mis nietos jugando por aquí. Y algo me dice que veré a los hijos de tus amigos también. —Sonrío. Es seguro que sí. Papá, de pronto, se pone serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Mi viejo suspira.

—Tiene un hijo de trece años. —La consternación de papá termina matándome de la risa.

—Sabrás conquistarlo, papá. Eres un gran tipo y seguro que si le muestras que vas en serio con su mamá él les dará una oportunidad. Porque vas en serio con ella, ¿verdad, papá? —Papá suelta una carcajada.

—Claro que sí, hijo. Sabes que no podría ser de otra forma.

Otto se levanta de pronto y va corriendo hasta la puerta principal. Con las patas empieza a empujarla mientras menea la cola de lo más contento. Cuando el timbre suena imagino por qué mi perro está tan contento. En cuando abro la puerta Otto se lanza sobre Blaine quien termina cayendo de espaldas en el jardín. De inmediato, le quito al perro de encima. Blaine se levanta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pasa, por favor. —Blaine entra y saluda a papá.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Ya me imagino a qué puede venir; seguro Kurt le ha contado todo.

—Claro. Estaremos arriba, papá. —Mi viejo asiente.

—Espero que nos acompañes en la mesa. Dave no ha comido nada y yo tampoco. ¿Les parece en una hora? —Blaine dice que sí de inmediato. Papá se va al despacho y nosotros subimos a mi habitación.

En mi cuarto, Otto se extiende en el sofá que les gusta tanto a Kurt y Blaine. Éste me mira unos segundos y después me abraza. Sentir sus manos sobre mi espalada, tranquilizándome, me hace sentir muy bien. Blaine es experto en esto, en calmarme con sus caricias y, de alguna manera, en decirme que las cosas estarán bien.

—Sabes que lamenta lo que te ha dicho, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero me ha dolido mucho. —Blaine me arrastra hasta la cama. Aún abrazados aspiro el perfume de su cabello y suspiro. —Sé que tiene razón. Y no estoy molesto con él, ya no. —Blaine cuela su mano por debajo de mi camiseta y acaricia mi abdomen.

—Tal vez no es el momento, _Grizzly,_ pero ya sé donde están los restos de Tom. —Aún con Blaine entre mis brazos me incorporo un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Dónde? —Blaine se reacomoda entre mis brazos mientras su mano sigue acariciando el vello de mi torso.

—En Baltimore. Tu abuela tenía familia en esa ciudad y decidieron enterrar el cuerpo de Tom allí. Si quieres, las cosas están listas para ir. —Me dejo caer en la cama y estamos así, Blaine acariciándome abrazado a mí y yo mirando hacia la nada, durante bastante tiempo.

—Quiero ir; hablaré con papá. Y me encantaría que Kurt y tú me acompañaran. —Blaine sonríe y luego me besa profundamente. Sus labios son dulces y tiene una forma de hacerlo que no es nada demandante. Amo cuando Blaine hace eso.

—Lo lamento mucho pero que no podré acompañarlos. —Antes de que me pueda poner histérico Blaine me besa de nuevo. —Prometí ayudar a papá con lo de la casa. Y además este fin de semana mamá se va a la clínica de rehabilitación. —Blaine nos ha hablado de los problemas de su madre y admiro que esté al lado de su padre después de todo pero también me mosquea un poco que no pueda ir con nosotros.

—Podemos dejarlo para otro fin de semana. Nos quedaremos contigo. —Blaine me besa de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más pasión, mordiendo mis labios y enredando su lengua con la mía de una forma sensualmente criminal. Cuando se separa de mí doy un gemido algo indecente y él me sonríe.

—Es cosa de familia, _Grizzly_. A mi mamá no le gustaría que otras personas estuvieran ahí y es importante que ella vea que nosotros respetamos eso. No quiero que retrases más el cierre de este círculo. Ustedes pueden ir a Baltimore. Sólo prométeme que no se asesinarán en el viaje. —Empujo a Blaine suavemente sobre la cama para besarlo y acariciarlo con libertad.

—Te lo prometo —le digo entre besos.

* * *

><p>Pensé que sería complicado conseguir el permiso del señor Hummel para que Kurt nos acompañara pero no fue así. El señor Hummel aceptó de inmediato cuando mi viejo le contó toda la historia y nos confió el bienestar de su hijo. Cristi quería hacer el viaje con nosotros pero un evento en el colegio la ha dejado fuera. Para papá y para mí es muy importante, es el cierre definitivo de una historia que los dos conocimos por diferentes caminos.<p>

Cuando llegamos al cementerio lo encontramos en ruinas. Según la persona que nos acompaña el cementerio municipal cambió de lugar unos cinco años atrás y sólo las tumbas de personas desconocidas se quedaron en el antiguo cementerio. Caminamos entre las tumbas en pedazos, algunas de ellas completamente resquebrajadas. Parece la localización de una película de George Romero. Kurt sostiene mi mano estoico y sereno. Pensé que le podría afectar mucho pero no muestra ni miedo ni asco, sólo se concentra en tomar mi mano y caminar altivo por el lugar.

La persona que nos ha traído es un enviado del abogado de Blaine. Llegamos hasta el fondo del cementerio donde el hombre nos señala la tumba que deseamos ver. Esta tan deteriorada como las demás, sin nombre ni epitafio, solo con una fecha. Aquí yace el único miembro de mi familia que nunca conocí pero que pudo haberme conocido mejor que nadie, y me duele ver la ruina a la que mis abuelos condenaron sus restos. Como las personas religiosas que eran tuvieron que dar sagrada sepultura a los restos de su hijo pero no hicieron nada para mantener decorosamente el lugar donde esos restos descansaban. Llorar es demasiado poco, dejar que mis lágrimas escurran hasta la deshecha tierra donde está la tumba destrozada.

El brazo derecho de Kurt me rodea los hombros y me jala hacia él. Es reconfortante y me hace preguntarme si Tom tuvo a alguien. No lo creo. Y eso hace terrible este final porque quiere decir que nunca logró amar a nadie. Me abrazo a Kurt. Su delgada figura es lo único que me mantiene firme, su aliento es el aire puro que necesito para soportar toda esta mierda y sus caricias son la esperanza de que existe algo más que el dolor, la soledad y la desesperanza. Papá se nos acerca, mira la tumba y luego baja el rostro.

—¿Cuánto tardaría en sacarlo de aquí y ponerlo en el cementerio nuevo? —El hombre que nos ha traído menea la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—El abogado Ross pensó que a ustedes les gustaría hacerlo y se adelantó un poco con los permisos. Lo único que necesitan hacer es firmar como responsables y pagar por los derechos de suelo. —Mi viejo asiente.

Cenamos casi en silencio. Baltimore tiene una excelente langosta y esta noche agradezco dos cosas: la comida y el increíble contacto físico que Kurt ha tenido conmigo. El simple roce de sus manos con las mías es algo que me hace sentir vivo y conectado con algo, con alguien. Odio un poco estar tan sentimental pero no lo puedo evitar, ha sido una semana difícil. Me pregunto si Kurt ha estado así conmigo porque aún se siente culpable por lo que me dijo, porque yo ya lo he disculpado. Sé que no me habló así con mala intención.

Papá termina su cerveza. Tiene un semblante pensativo y nostálgico. El cuerpo de Tom estará mañana a primera hora en el lote que papá ha comprado en el cementerio con una placa que hemos mandado instalar en su tumba. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él y sé que papá siente que es insuficiente.

—Tengo una duda, ¿cómo supo Blaine que los restos del tío Tom estaban en un cementerio? Siempre pensé que sus padres le habrían dejado en una fosa común. —Los ojos de Kurt bailan un poco, imagino que piensa en las posibilidades reales de que eso hubiese sucedido.

—Blaine debió pensar que los abuelos, al ser tan religiosos, no dejarían el cuerpo del tío Tom sin ser sepultado como Dios manda. —Papá asiente. Su mirada se ve cansada. Intenta sonreírnos pero está hecho polvo.

—Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a mi cuarto. Mañana temprano tenemos que estar en el cementerio. No se desvelen mucho. —Papá me deja una llave sobre la mesa y Kurt me sonríe. Es más que obvio que compartiremos habitación.

Un poco después, Kurt termina su comida y me mira con sus increíbles ojos azules.

—¿Estás bien? —Asiento.

—Hemos cerrado el círculo: sabemos donde está, tendremos un lugar para venir a dejarle flores y creo que donde sea que se encuentre sentirá que tiene una familia. —Kurt me da un apretón en afectuoso en la mano. —¿Quieres algo más? —Él niega.

—En realidad estoy muerto. Quiero un baño y meterme a la cama.

Pago la cuenta y nos vamos a nuestra habitación tomados de las manos y esquivando alguna que otra mirada que no es del todo amistosa pero que justo esta noche no me importa. Entramos y Kurt se lanza sobre la cama. Después se quita las botas, se desata el nudo del corbatín y suspira con satisfacción.

—Entra tú primero a la ducha; sabes que yo tardo siglos y no quiero que me estés esperando. —Sin discutir mucho me doy una ducha rápida. Cuando salgo Kurt está desnudo sobre la cama. Al verme corre a tomar mi lugar no sin antes darme un ligero beso.

Después de secarme sólo me pongo un bóxer negro. Por alguna extraña razón no quiero recostarme así que camino hasta la terraza. Abro el ventanal de par en par y miro el puerto de Baltimore y las pequeñas embarcaciones ancladas. Empiezan a caer unas cuantas gotas de lluvia.

Suprimo las ganas de enviarle un mensaje a Blaine. Cuando llegamos a Maryland nos dijo que tendría apagado su celular porque estaría con sus padres todo el fin de semana en el centro de rehabilitación y tengo que respetarlo.

La tormenta empieza arreciar mientras yo estoy perdido en mis recuerdos de infancia, en la forma en la que mi madre siempre me miraba cuando empecé a entrar en la adolescencia. De una u otra forma creo que siempre lo supo, que siempre temió que fuera diferente, y aun así esperó sin decir nada. Tal vez si ya antes hubiera sido una mala madre esto sería más sencillo, pero no siempre fue como lo es hoy. Mi madre, la madre que tuve cuando era niño, era cariñosa, atenta y siempre se ocupaba de lo que pudieran querer sus hijos. Ella me hizo mi primer disfraz del día de brujas, besaba mi frente cuando me caía en mis primeros intentos por andar en bicicleta, me compró mi primer balón de fútbol y casi manda a enmarcar cada reconocimiento que recibí como primero en matemáticas en cada uno de los grados que cursé mientras estuvo a mi lado. Y ahora…

—Ey. —Un brazo de Kurt me rodea los hombros y el otro va a mi pecho acariciándome el vello que hay entre mis pectorales. —¿Qué pasa? Si sigues aquí vas a pescar un resfriado. ¿No ves que hay tormenta? —Su tono es afectuoso y divertido.

Me giro un poco entre sus brazos y lo beso suavemente. Kurt gime feliz. Enredo mis brazos en su cintura y él lleva los suyos a mi cuello. Me doy cuenta de que está desnudo frente a mí. El beso se hace más demándate. Caminamos así hasta la cama y caemos en ella sin dejar de besarnos. Sus manos me acarician la espalda y nuestras lenguas se enredan con la misma facilidad que nuestros cuerpos.

Kurt me empuja suavemente sobre la cama hasta quedar encima de mí. Separa su boca de la mía y de inmediato toma mi cuello, muerde mis pezones y sigue un camino de besos hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mi ropa interior. Sus manos juegan con mi polla dolorosamente atrapada en mi ropa. Los dedos de Kurt se mueven lentamente por todo el contorno de mi erección, haciéndome jadear y casi suplicar.

Poco a poco Kurt va deshaciéndose de mi ropa interior hasta que mi miembro queda a la vista. Kurt no me toma de inmediato sino que juega con mi erección y hace que me retuerza de deseo en la cama y que suplique por su atención. Pero él no hace nada más que seguir subiendo y bajando su mano por mi polla. Después su cuerpo serpentea sobre el mío hasta que llega a mi boca donde me besa apasionadamente. Luego, de un solo movimiento, toma en su boca todo lo que puede de mi erección. Sus manos bajan y suben por mis muslos lentamente haciendo una endemoniada combinación con su boca, que se mueve con avidez.

Siento una sensación extraña cuando la palma de su mano acaricia más allá de la piel de mis testículos. Cuando sus dedos rozan la piel cercana mi culo gimo con desesperación. Kurt lo nota, deja mi erección y me mira unos segundos. Lentamente, lleva su dedo medio hasta su boca para llenarlo bien de saliva y luego empieza a hacer círculos indecentes alrededor de la piel de mi culo.

—¡Joder! —Mi respiración se atasca. Esto es demasiado. Es intimo y glorioso. Kurt me mira y empieza a acariciarme con los nudillos. —Kurt… —Él sigue así, esperando a que yo diga algo más, a que haga algo más. Cierro los ojos, humedezco lentamente mis labios y asiento con la cabeza.

Kurt desliza el primer dedo dentro de mí muy despacio a la vez que su boca sube y baja sobre mi erección. Puedo sentir como su dedo se mueve dentro de mí y luego sale, repitiendo continuamente ese torturante movimiento hasta que añade un dedo más. Se me escapa un quejido pero no es de dolor; la lengua de Kurt recorre la piel que cubre mis pelotas. Las succiona lentamente y ya no puedo soportarlo. Necesito algo más que sus dedos. Él lo sabe, porque detiene sus caricias y viene hasta mi boca para besarme profundamente mientras busca los preservativos que deben de estar en algún punto sobre la cama. Agarro sus muñecas y lo acerco aún más a mí sin dejar de besarlo. Quiere liberarse pero se lo impido. Termina cediendo al beso. Sin separarme de sus labios del todo, se lo digo.

—Sólo tú. Te quiero sentir a ti. —Kurt traga saliva. Me imagino que piensa qué tan arriesgado es lo que le estoy pidiendo. Nosotros sólo hemos estado con Blaine y, me duele decirlo, él sería el único que podría tener un problema. Sin embargo entre nosotros siempre hemos usado preservativo… Hasta hoy.

Kurt vierte lubricante sobre su erección, sube una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y coloca la punta de su polla en mi culo. La abertura se resiste pero no me importa; él va empujando tan lento como antes sus dedos habían entrado en mí. Kurt tiene los ojos cerrados, sus músculos son visibles porque están tensos, su brazo izquierdo se aferra a la pierna que tengo sobre su hombro y su mano derecha se apoya sobre la que tengo extendida en la cama.

Esta completamente dentro de mí. Ambos jadeamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Kurt empieza a moverse con la misma suavidad con la que ha llevado todo esto. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones elevando un poco el ángulo y haciendo contacto con algo que me hace gemir ronco. Instintivamente, rodeo el cuerpo de Kurt con mis piernas y lo acerco más a mí. Él se sostiene mi cadera y mirándome empieza a embestirme con más fuerza sin perder el ritmo. Sus manos me dejarán marca, en sus brazos se notan los músculos que hacen el esfuerzo y su ojos, su benditos ojos, son como dos llamas azules que me arrastran hacia el orgasmo. El cuerpo de Kurt es ágil y flexible. Sigue moviéndose mientras se inclina para besarme con hambre y pasión. Estoy tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca.

—Tócate. Termina para mí, _teddy bear. _—La voz de Kurt es profunda como nunca. Mi mano izquierda va de inmediato a mi erección. Tres duras caricias y derramo mi semen sobre nuestros pechos. Kurt sigue moviéndose, rápido, un poco más rápido, y después siento como se corre dentro de mí.

Kurt cae primero sobre mi pecho y luego rueda hasta quedar a mi lado. Nuestras respiraciones están aceleradas, como si hubiésemos corrido una maratón. Cierro los ojos un momento tratando de comprender todo lo que ha sucedido. Un viento frío me hace estremecer. Giro mi cuerpo hacia el ventanal abierto; afuera la lluvia sigue cayendo copiosamente.

Siento una manta sobre mí y el brazo derecho de Kurt rodeando mi pecho mientras me besa el cuello. Permanecemos así, viendo la lluvia caer y disfrutando de nuestro calor, mucho rato. Pienso que se ha dormido pero su mano acariciando mi pecho me dice todo lo contrario.

—¿Se lo vamos a decir? —pregunto casi en un susurro. Kurt no me dice nada de momento; se limita a besar mi hombro.

—No lo sé. —Suspira y me gira lentamente para que podamos vernos. —Ahora mismo no quiero pensarlo, sólo quiero disfrutar de esto. —Su mirada vacila y se pierde en un punto indeterminado de mi pecho para luego regresar firme hacia mis ojos. —El otro día, en las Vegas, cuando te dije que te amaba, fue… Un impulso, algo del momento, pero no sabía si de verdad lo hacía. Pero ahora… Sé que te amo, Dave. Sé que de verdad te amo. Y no sólo por esto. Cuando nos peleamos sentí que mi corazón se rompía, cuando vi tu mirada herida por mis palabras… —Esto es maravilloso pero me asusta tanto.

—Kurt…

—Hace tiempo me prometiste que no me harías elegir y hoy yo te prometo lo mismo, porque yo tampoco podría hacerlo. Pero mientras dure esta noche quiero que sea sólo nuestra. —Las yemas de sus dedos me acarician lentamente el pecho y llegan a mi antebrazo. Luego, gentilmente, toma mi mano. —Durante mucho tiempo pensé que tocar la punta de los dedos de otra persona era una maravillosa muestra de amor pero ahora que les conozco he descubierto que el amor tiene que demostrarse con más que eso.

Nos unimos en nuevo beso, suave pero tan profundo que nos hace suspirar a ambos. Esta noche no dormiremos, lo sé, y no me importa.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del sol nos sorprenden mientras Kurt está sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza y frotando su cara contra mi pecho cariñosamente. Acaricio su pelo y su suave piel.<p>

—¿Sabes que me encantan el vello de tu pecho? —me dice mientras sigue frotando su rostro.

—¿En serio? Pensé que era una muestra más de que soy un neandertal. —Me da un sonoro beso en medio de los pectorales y suspira. —Gracias por acompañarme, Kurt.

Una hora después desayunamos con papá y luego vamos al cementerio. La ceremonia es tranquila. Un cura hace una plegaria mientras que el féretro es colocado en la tumba. Una pesada plancha de cemento cae y en ella papá manda poner la placa. El nombre, _Thomas Allen, amado cuñado y tío_, y el epitafio _Mis restos mortales yacen en este lugar pero mi espíritu, mi alma y mi lucha siempre acompañarán a quienes me hayan amado de verdad_ resaltan en color dorado. Kurt rodea mi brazo izquierdo y me promete que Baltimore siempre será uno de nuestros destinos porque tenemos a alguien a quien visitar.

Agradecemos al hombre que nos ha acompañado y luego volvemos de regreso a Lima. En el avión, Kurt y yo hablamos en la forma de decírselo a Blaine. Esperamos que esto no signifique nada malo para él, aunque es complicado. Lo conocemos y si llega a enterarse ahora pensaría que está interfiriendo entre nosotros. De pronto, la respuesta es lógica: No le diremos nada de momento.

Decidimos que pasaremos el domingo con nuestras familias. Blaine no llega a Lima hasta la noche y eso nos da un respiro. Una parte de mí dice que estoy dañando seriamente a Blaine. Otra, la más racional, me dice que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora. Blaine está pasando por muchas cosas aunque no lo diga y saber algo así podría dar al traste con lo que tenemos. Y ni Kurt ni yo queremos eso.

El domingo, papá, Santana, Cristi y yo lo pasamos hablando. Papá tiene planes de salir a cenar con Nora el martes y ese día conocerá a su hijo; todo lo que sabemos de él es que se llama Jack. Sorprendentemente a Cristi no le importa mucho que papá tenga unos nuevos intereses románticos. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me hace pensar es la manera en que habla de mamá; creo que mi hermana puede llegar a odiar a nuestra madre.

Santana está pensando en hablar con sus padres sobre la universidad. Papá ya le ha dicho que él puede solventar ese gasto pero ella quiere que sus padres al menos le den el fideicomiso que abrieron para su fondo escolar. Es suyo pero la verdad es que no creo que el Doctor López acepte darle algo a su hija. La distancia que hay entre ellos parece cada día más insalvable. Aunque me da gusto que las cosas con Brittany vayan bastante bien.

Es curioso como Santana y ella no son hostigadas por nadie en McKinley. De hecho, muchos deportistas las miran con cara anhelante cada vez que pasan cerca de ellos. Es como si de pronto esperaran que ellas les dieran oportunidad de verlas en acción. Aunque la salida de Santana sigue siendo un secreto a voces en McKinley.

* * *

><p>El lunes por la mañana Blaine y Kurt pasan a buscarme. El camino es increíblemente corto con la plática que Blaine tiene con nosotros y con sus preguntas sobre Baltimore. Kurt y yo estamos un poco incómodos pero tenemos que hacer funcionar esto; si estamos en el camino debemos seguir la decisión hasta el final con todas sus consecuencias.<p>

Las clases ahuyentan un poco los fantasmas y para el final del día tengo algo que necesito cantar para dar un paso hacia lo que será mi nueva vida.

—Bien, chicos. Sé que todos estamos emocionados y que ya quedan pocos días de clases, por eso ésta será su última asignación para el club Glee. —El profesor Schuester escribe en la pizarra _hasta pronto._ —Una canción que para ustedes signifique un viaje del que regresarán.

No levanto mi mano histéricamente como Rachel, simplemente me pongo de pie y tomo una de las guitarras de la banda. El señor Schuester me sonríe y toma mi lugar en las sillas mientras yo me siento frente a mis compañeros. Antes de empezar tengo la necesidad de hablarles.

—Este año ha sido un completo viaje para mí. Nunca pensé que salir del armario me traería hasta aquí y me ayudaría a encontrar amigos para toda la vida. Estamos a punto de emprender un viaje y a partir de ahora en muchas ocasiones recordaremos nuestro pasado, nuestras raíces. Durante el fin de semana pasado esta canción golpeó mis sentidos y hoy quiero compartirla con ustedes.

Empiezo a tocar la guitarra y luego Brad me sigue en el piano. Me sorprende cuando Rachel, Mercedes y Quinn sueltan un suspiro en cuanto canto.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
>Finally content with a past I regret<br>I've found you, find strength in your moments of weakness  
>For once I'm at peace with myself<em>

Kurt toma la mano de Blaine y ambos me miran con sus ojos brillantes de las lágrimas que se asoman pero no escapan.

_I've been burdened with blame,  
>trapped in the past for too long<br>I'm movin' on_

Cada minuto me he arrepentido de todo lo que le hice a Kurt, de todo lo que mi viejo sufrió mientras yo no decidía que hacer conmigo y mis sentimientos. Ahora puedo decir que soy libre. Y ellos también.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
>Each one is different but they're always the same<br>They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
>They'll never allow me to change<br>But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
>I'm movin' on<em>

No puedo seguir. Mi voz se quiebra por tantos recuerdos y momentos que esta canción me recuerda, pero mis compañeros siguen por mí mientras Brad y yo tocamos.

_I'm movin' on  
>At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me<em>

Me calmo lo suficiente para unir mi voz a las suyas mirando directamente a Blaine y Kurt.

_And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
>There comes a time in everyone's life<br>When all you can see are the years passing by  
>And I have made up my mind… that those days are gone<em>

Kurt me dice con sus labios _te amo._ Blaine por fin rompe en llanto, uno silencioso y discreto, como él.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
>Stopped to fill up on my way out of town<br>I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
>I had to lose everything to find out<br>Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
>I'm movin' on<em>

Las últimas notas suenan en el piano de Brad. Cuando la canción muere, Kurt es el primero en ponerse de pie, seguido por Blaine, para abrazarme con fuerza. En seguida se les unen todos los chicos de Glee y aquí empieza el ejercicio de decir _hasta luego. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, creo que debemos hablar un poco de lo que sucedió en este capítulo. Por un lado, ustedes saben que yo soy una Pirata de corazón, amo que Kurtofsky tanto como el Drarry pero este fic salió como un trío y no me quejo. Escribirlo es muy interesante.<em>**

**_Sin embargo, este capítulo en especial se vuelve un poco más Kurt/Dave y la razón es que Dave necesita sentir amor. Tanto Winter como yo vemos a Kurt como un chico muy fuerte, un verdadero pilar tanto para Blaine como para Dave y aquí se lo demuestra a Karofsky de la forma más física que pueda existir. Fuera de todo, creo que ustedes pueden notar el amor y eso es algo que me encantó plasmar._**

**_El trío sigue, el próximo capítulo es el último de esta parte. El capítulo 19 trae un adelanto en el tiempo de 10 años y no es por nada pero el capítulo 19 está muy cargadito de sentimientos._**

**_Ustedes pueden juzgar a Kurt y Dave como deseen pero no sean tan duros ¿ok?_**

**_Les presumo un trabajo maravilloso que me regalo Melanie_Lupin_Black:_**

**_ http:/ .com/ ?f= 1G6LU6JL_**

**_ Es una recopilación de doce videos sobre la relación entre Blaine y Kurt con la participación especial del guapo de Dave Karofsky. Están subtitulados y toman desde el capítulo seis de la segunda temporada has el final de la misma. Para verlos o descargarlos necesitan una contraseña, si ustedes están interesados comuníquense conmigo y le pedimos permiso a Melanie para usar la contraseña._**

**_Un abrazote para Winter, que te mereces las vacaciones muñeca ^^._**

**_ Nos vemos el próximo viernes._**


	18. Chapter 18

_En la vida, al contrario que en el ajedrez, el juego continúa después del jaque mate_.

**Isaac Asimov**

* * *

><p>—Santana, no tienes por qué hacer esto. —Ella mira hacia la casa que una vez fue su hogar y, simplemente, eleva una de sus cejas.<p>

—Es mi dinero, Dave. Él ha estado metiendo dinero en ese fondo desde que nací y me lo tiene que dar. —No quiero que haga esto. Algo me dice que va a salir muy lastimada.

—Mi papá te dijo que él se haría cargo de todo. —Hay un momento de silencio en el que Santana me mira con sus profundos ojos negros. —Él te quiere como a una hija y si supiera dónde estamos no le gustaría nada.

Papá había tenido un encuentro bastante desagradable con el doctor López justo después de que Santana llegara a nuestra casa. El papá de Santana le había dicho que no quería saber nada de ella, que si quería ser una marginada por él no había ningún problema pero que no se lo restregara por la cara. Esas palabras, esas precisas palabras, hicieron que mi estomago se revolviera. Para el doctor López su hija estaba muerta, se lo dejó muy claro a mi viejo. Santana no sabe nada de esa conversación porque cuando ella quiso hablar con sus padres se encontró con que se habían cambiado de número de teléfono.

—No es justo que tu padre pague algo que el mío debe cubrir. ¿Sabes? Lesbiana o no, soy su hija y estoy aquí porque mamá y él follaron para traerme al mundo. Está muy trillado, muy de adolescente suicida, pero no hay nada más cierto: yo no les pedí venir al mundo. Puede pensar que estoy muerta, quitarme su apellido y escupir en mi tumba, pero aun así sigo siendo su hija y ese dinero es mío.

—Santana… —Sin más, baja de mi camioneta para tocar a la puerta de su antigua casa.

* * *

><p>Lo había planeado todo; el cumpleaños de su padre siempre había sido la fecha más indicada para dar sorpresas y ese día no iba a ser una excepción. Cuando Tere, la mucama, la ve, no sabe qué hacer. La hace pasar al vestíbulo. Santana escucha la estúpida música de jazz que le gusta a su padre y las risas que llegan desde el jardín trasero. Cinco minutos después, el doctor Rafael López hace acto de presencia.<p>

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El cuerpo de su padre está rígido y su rostro, enfurecido. Su padre jamás le ha levantado la mano. No, su padre sabe que las palabras hieren más que cualquier golpe y posee una lengua muy afilada que ella ha heredado. Ésta es la oportunidad de Santana para medir fuerzas con él.

—Mi fondo universitario. —Santana habla firme. Su mirada no se desvía de la de su padre y eso provoca que Rafael López haga una mueca que ella conoce muy bien, una que le dice lo molesto que está, y Santana está segura que nunca ha visto a su padre tan molesto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar algo a ti? Te dije que ya no eras mi hija. Ahora puedes vivir de la limosna que te dan los Karofsky. Sabes bien que a mí no me importa el qué dirán, digo, por si te ven trabajando como cajera en algún lugar de comida rápida y vendiendo los recuerdos que aún te quedan de haber vivido en esta casa.

Santana suspira profundamente.

—Benzodiazepinas. —Los ojos de su padre se ensancharan y Santana suprime la sonrisa de burla. —Creo que era diazepam. ¿O lorazepam? —Su padre contrae la mandíbula. —Siempre los confundo. Lo único que sé es que son ansiolíticos. Y creo que la comunidad médica de Lima estará muy interesada en saber que uno de sus más brillantes cirujanos usa ese tipo de medicamentos para operar porque resulta que es un adicto.

—No tienes pruebas. —Santana sonríe esta vez.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás al cien por cien seguro de eso? —Se regodea un poco al ver cómo su padre traga saliva. —Dices que no soy tu hija y, ¿sabes?, me encantaría poder decirlo yo también, poder decir que soy una Karofsky. Pero no, soy tú hija, y gran parte de cómo eres está en mi código genético. —Rafael López solamente la mira pero Santana sabe que ha sembrado la duda en él. Se acerca a su padre y le pone una pequeña hoja de papel en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta. —Tienes una semana para decidirte. Quiero el dinero depositado en este número de cuenta. Y, por favor, dale mis cariños a mami.

Santana sale de su antigua casa con una sonrisa que se acrecienta cuando ve a Dave en su coche con el ceño fruncido y hablando por el móvil seguramente con su padre para decirle donde están. Acercarse a Dave Karofsky ha sido una de las mejores cosas que Santana ha hecho en toda su vida. Y eso a pesar de que no lo hizo desinteresadamente; cuando habló con él fue esperando que le ayudara a resolver sus dudas. Y así fue. Santana logró salir de su encierro al ver la lucha de Dave por tener lo que ama. Ahora, en el fondo de su mezquino corazón, Santana quiere a Dave como a un hermano y a los Karofsky en general como la familia que siempre quiso pero que nunca se atrevió a imaginar.

Camina hasta la camioneta y sonríe a Dave tranquilizadoramente. Él corta la llamada de inmediato y le lanza una mirada evaluadora.

—¿Estás bien? —Santana asiente.

—Creo que sí. Por lo menos estoy entera. —Dave sonríe sin querer.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar, al cine o a algún otro lugar? —Santana sube al asiento del copiloto, enciende la radio y su sonrisa se vuelve maligna.

—¿No se enojarán tus chicos si sales con otra persona más? —Dave se sonroja pero no deja de sonreír.

—Es evidente que los celos no son parte de lo nuestro. —Santana asiente de nuevo.

—¿Seguro? —Ella espera que Dave se sonroje aún más pero nota algo raro en los ojos verdes de su amigo y la sonrisa vacila. —¿Qué ha pasado? —Dave arranca el coche y avanza sin saber adónde ir.

—Hay algo que necesito contarte. —El tono, la seriedad… Santana sabe que algo anda muy mal o que se pondrá así.

* * *

><p>Paul intenta sonreír pero está nervioso. Jake, el hijo de Nora, lo observa desde el sillón de la sala. Nora Doe vive en un departamento modesto pero no por ello menos reluciente que la casa de los Karofsky. De hecho, Paul extrañamente siente el ambiente cálido y afectuoso a pesar de que en ese momento Jake es de todo menos cariñoso con él.<p>

—Así que, ¿cuál es su edad? —Nora casi deja caer la taza de café que trae para Paul al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo.

—¡Jake! —Paul sonríe tranquilizador. Sabe que Jake sólo quiere proteger a su madre. Ellos dos han estado solos desde siempre; el padre de Jake no había hecho nada por ellos desde que supo que Nora estaba embarazada.

—Está bien. —Nora se sienta al lado de Paul mirando a Jake con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo cuarenta y ocho años.

—Diez años más que mamá. —Los ojos de Nora casi se salen de sus cuencas pero Paul le da un ligero apretón en el antebrazo para tranquilizarla. —Sé que mamá probablemente me mate después de esto pero necesito saberlo. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no alguien de propio su círculo? —Paul siente una pequeña punzada al escuchar a Jake hablando así. Siempre se le ha hecho particularmente cruel que un niño deje su infancia de lado por los problemas de los adultos.

—Bueno, Jake, yo no soy una persona que salga mucho, sólo me dedico a mi trabajo y a mis hijos. Además, tu madre tiene una chispa de vida que no encontraré en nadie más. Y eso es más importante que cualquier estúpido círculo o rombo. —Jake sonríe y eso tranquiliza por fin a Paul.

Hay un breve silencio que Paul aprovecha para mirar a Nora y luego beber algo de café. Espera que las cosas salgan bien, espera conocerla más, ver si esa chispa puede crecer. Pero lo primero era eso, conocer a Jake y hacerle ver que le está pidiendo permiso para entrar en su familia sin más intención que sumar.

—Tu hijo mayor es gay, ¿cierto? —Paul se tensa de inmediato ante la mención de Dave. Eso no se lo esperaba y, por la reacción de Nora, ella tampoco lo veía venir.

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No. Particularmente creo que las personas que tienen problemas con eso son unos idiotas. Gay, bi, hetero… Da igual, ¿no? Digo, mientras encuentren la felicidad, _let it be. _

Paul mentiría si dijera que oír eso no ha sido un gran alivio. Jake ha respondido de una forma muy buena y a Paul le recuerda a Cristi y sus teorías sobre ser feliz. Ella le había dicho ve a por todas, papá. Aunque a Paul le preocupa la actitud que Cristi tiene con su madre. No habla de ella, no quiere que se hable de ella en casa y su mirada se llena de odio cada vez que su madre sale a relucir.

—Gracias por tomarme en cuenta, Paul. Espero que lo de ustedes se logre. Me encantaría verte feliz, mamá. —Jake le da un fuerte apretón de manos a Paul y se despide de su mamá con un beso antes de irse a su habitación.

—Discúlpalo, por favor, Paul. Por lo regular Jake es un chico muy dulce. —Paul deja su taza sobre la mesita de centro y toma las manos de Nora entre las suyas.

—Es un chico muy dulce que se preocupa por su madre y eso habla muy bien de él. —Nora se sonroja. —Además, no debe ser sencillo para un chico de su edad comprender que su madre quiere tener una relación amorosa con un tío divorciado, diez años mayor que ella, con bastantes kilos de más y dos hijos. —Nora ríe mientras acaricia con los pulgares las manos de Paul.

—Un _tío_ que es un gran padre, al que los años le han sentado de maravilla, con no tantos kilos de más como cree pero que se podrían solucionar con una buena dieta. Y algo me dice que tiene a la persona indicada para ayudarle.

—¿Dieta? No lo creo. ¿Cómo podría perderme el asado tan delicioso que preparas?

—Nora se sonroja de nuevo y Paul besa sus manos. —¿Quieres ir a cenar, o al cine, o al cine y a cenar? —Una parte de Paul creía que ya no podría volver a cortejar a una dama. Sin embargo, ahí está de nuevo y no se arrepiente de haber decidido a seguir.

* * *

><p>El coche de Azimio se detiene frente a la iglesia.<p>

—¿Estás segura de esto? No debería dejarte ir sola. Si algo te pasa tu papá va usar mis pelotas de saco de boxeo.

—No seas exagerado, Az. Además esto es necesario; esa mujer me tiene que escuchar. —Azimio niega firmemente con la cabeza.

—Esa mujer es tu madre, Cristi, y no creo que venir a hostigarla a su lugar de trabajo sea bueno.

—Ella no trabaja aquí, Az. —El desprecio con el que Cristi ha dicho esas palabras hace que Azimio sienta unas ganas enormes de abrazar a Cristi y decirle que un sentimiento tan horrible como ése no puede caber en ella. —Ella sólo viene a purificar su alma, a limpiarse de los pecados de sus hijos y a ser una pequeña mojigata estúpida.

Azimio toma tentativamente la mano izquierda de Cristi entre las suyas. A los dieciséis años, Cristi es un roble, una roca casi impenetrable de sentimientos fuertes tanto positivos como negativos. Y Azimio la ha amado tanto tiempo…

Cristi debía de tener ocho años cuando la vio por primera vez: el pelo castaño cayendo en forma de hermoso rizos sobre sus hombros, una sonrisa esperanzadora y esos grandes ojos verdes. A sus diez años Azimio creyó que era un ángel. Ahora sabe que Cristina Karofsky es de verdad un ángel que puede proteger o exterminar con una de sus miradas. El amor que Azimio le profesa es puramente platónico, sabe que jamás tendrá una oportunidad con ella, y él es feliz viéndola feliz con un tipo que encaja con lo hermosa que es Cristina.

—Bien, voy a entrar. —Azimio suelta la mano de Cristi y asiente.

—¿Sabes que si algo te pasa tu papá y Dave van a querer despellejarme vivo? —Cristi sonríe y baja del coche sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Cristi camina con paso firme hacia la iglesia. Su madre debe estar ahí confesándose o participando en alguna clase de obra benéfica hipócrita para calmar su conciencia, si es que la tiene. Para Dave siempre ha sido difícil separar a la madre que tuvieron de niños de esta nueva madre que se alejó de ellos cuando empezó a notar que son personas independientes pero Cristi tiene muy clara esa diferencia; está marcada en su cabeza como si hubiese sido hecha con un hierro al rojo vivo. Cuando aún vivían juntos, antes de que Dave saliera del armario y recuperara la felicidad, Cristi notaba como lo miraba su madre. Ella lo supo desde siempre y, antes de que Dave lo dijera, ya lo odiaba.<p>

Cristi entra a la iglesia. El servicio está por terminar. Mira entre los bancos y la encuentra golpeándose el pecho con una biblia en la mano. Espera paciente a que la misa acabe para acercarse a su madre, que habla con el cura.

—¿Cristina? Hija, como has crecido. —El padre Merrin se acerca a ella para saludarla afectuosamente mientras su madre la mira sin decir nada.

—Buenas noches, padre. —El hombre nota la tensión entre las dos mujeres y tose un poco.

—Imagino que ustedes tienen cosas de qué hablar. ¿Por qué no pasan a mi despacho? —El padre abre una pequeña puerta de madera.

Antes de que Cristina entre, el padre Merrin la sujeta del hombro derecho con gentileza. Cristi conoce muy bien al padre Merrin y no tiene nada en su contra; hace bien su trabajo. La única loca es su madre, que lleva al extremo sus enseñanzas.

—Siempre es bueno entender y perdonar, hija. —Cristi asiente.

—Lo sé. Dígaselo a ella cuando terminemos de hablar. —Entra y ve a su madre que la mira expectante.

—¿Cómo has estado, hija?

—Ésta no es una visita social, madre. Quiero que dejes de molestar a mi papá con tus tonterías de mandar a Dave a una universidad en el extranjero.

—Cristina, tú no sabes… No puedes meterte en…

—¡Basta ya, madre! ¿De verdad crees que es piadoso lo que haces? ¿En ninguna parte de ese libro que con tanto cariño cargas dice que es pecado que una madre no quiera a sus hijos? Porque tú no quieres a Dave. Lo has humillado y has despreciado a tu familia por tus estúpidas creencias. ¿Crees que Dios quiere eso? ¿Ese Dios en el que tú crees es así de cruel? —Su madre enrojece de pura furia.

—¡No blasfemes, muchachita!

—¿Y sino qué, mamá? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Vas a hacer que me excomulguen? Yo no creo en ese Dios al que tú profesas tanto amor. —Quizá sea el shock que le ha causado semejante declaración porque su mamá no dice nada. —No puedo creer en un Dios castigador, en un Dios que odia a personas que son buenas simplemente porque se enamoran de otras de su mismo sexo. Tu Dios habla del perdón pero jamás podré perdonarte que por tu culpa nuestra familia se destrozara. Creo en algo más allá de nosotros que nos pone en el camino que debemos seguir para lograr la felicidad. Y conseguir eso sólo depende de nosotros mismos. Así que, si todavía tienes algo de amor por tu sangre, aléjate de nosotros para siempre.

—Hija, yo los amo y quiero… —La suavidad en las palabras de su madre descolocan un poco a Cristina pero no se detiene.

—Ver infeliz a tu hijo, casado con una linda mujercita a la que le hará el amor borracho y con los ojos cerrados para imaginar que es un hombre. Que Dave tenga hijos y que durante las noches salga a buscar aventuras con tal de mantener la farsa. —Los ojos de su madre se desenfocan. —¿Sabes? Agradezco que te casases con papá; es un gran hombre. Jamás entenderás nada más allá de lo que te enseñaron. ¡Qué horrible mundo el tuyo, teñido de gris!

Cristi sale del minúsculo despacho sin escuchar ni una palabra de su madre. En el fondo sabe que esa será la última vez que sabrán de ella en mucho tiempo. Eso parte su corazón pero sabe que tiene que ser fuerte y olvidar lo que ha sucedido pronto porque no quiere que ni su padre ni Dave se enteren de ese encuentro.

Sube al auto de Azimio y, de pronto, siente unas enormes ganas de llorar. Recuerda a su madre contándole cuentos y yendo a su habitación en las noches de tormenta. Recuerda el chocolate caliente en el invierno y esa cálida mirada que le daba cuando hacia algo bien. Un grueso brazo la rodea por los hombros y ella termina apoyando el rostro sobre el pecho de Azimio, que arranca el coche y comienza a conducir. Cristi no sabe cómo pero Azimio logra manejar sin que ella se despegue de su pecho.

En pocos minutos están en un vecindario conocido para ella. Azimio se detiene frente a pequeño complejo de departamentos y pocos segundos después Sam aparece para hacerla bajar del coche. Cristina se aferra a Sam como si no hubiera mañana. Azimio observa todo desde su asiento. Aún puede sentir su camiseta empapada por las lágrimas de Cristina. Sabe que ha hecho bien en traerla a casa de Sam; ella lo necesita ahora más que nunca.

—Gracias por traerla, _man_. —Azimio asiente.

—Cuando quieras. Yo tengo que irme; si necesitan que más tarde venga sólo tienen que llamarme. —Cristina se suelta de Sam y le da un beso en la mejilla a Azimio.

—Gracias por todo, Az.

—Cuando quieras. —Azimio se va y mira satisfecho por el retrovisor como Sam logra hacer sonreír a Cristina.

* * *

><p>Intento respirar tranquilo frente a la puerta de los Hummel-Hudson. Papá está a mi lado y me sonríe con serenidad. Kurt me dijo que no tenía por qué hacer esto, que su padre debía entender que él se iría tarde o temprano y que tomaría sus elecciones basándose en lo él mismo le enseño, pero para mí es importante demostrarle al señor Hummel que mis intenciones son las mejores. Además, no quiero que Burt Hummel me siga con su escopeta cuando se entere que Kurt, Blaine y yo viviremos juntos en Nueva York. Kurt y yo pretendíamos decirle todo sobre lo nuestro pero Blaine se negó. Sigue diciéndonos que no está listo para dar explicaciones pero nosotros estamos seguros de querer luchar por lo que tenemos los tres. Blaine en ocasiones puede tener tantos contrastes.<p>

—¿Listo? —Asiento cuando papá palmea mi espalda.

La puerta se abre y Carol nos recibe con una inmensa sonrisa que me tranquiliza. El señor Hummel y mi viejo se saludan con gusto. Papá me dijo que no hablaría por mí, que esto era entre el señor Hummel y yo. Él sólo me acompaña como apoyo moral y para que Burt Hummel no me haga pedazos cuando se entere de que quiero vivir con Kurt en un departamento y no en el campus de la universidad.

—Señor Hummel, ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado? —El señor Hummel me mira y luego asiente. Debo verme muy raro por la seriedad con la que le hablo.

—Claro, vamos al jardín.

Camino firme hasta el jardín. Saber que Kurt no está me ayuda. No me gustaría que nos viera si se produce algún malentendido. Blaine sugirió un día de compras y yo de inmediato dije que sí. En caso de que Burt Hummel me descuartice no quiero que Bonito y Encantador recojan mis pedazos.

—¿Pasa algo, Dave? —Vamos, eres ala derecha, ex matón y tienes dos increíbles chicos sexys contigo. ¡Tienes los cojones para enfrentarte a esto!

—Señor Hummel, antes de conocer a Kurt y Blaine mi vida era muy distinta. Tenía miedo de mí y ellos… Bueno, son espectaculares. He aprendido mucho de ellos, de Kurt en especial, sobre todo a saber que las personas podemos perdonar pero, sobre todo, olvidar. Él me dio otra oportunidad y me ha hecho infinitamente feliz.

—El señor Hummel asiente sin decirme nada. Llegó el momento. —Ahora, los tres nos vamos a Nueva York y yo quisiera… Papá decidió que podía tener mi propio lugar allí y me encantaría que Kurt viniera conmigo. —La cara del señor Hummel se enrojece y no creo que sea de vergüenza.

—¿Quieres vivir con mi hijo en Nueva York? —La voz del señor Hummel es estrangulada y se le marcan las venas del cuello.

—No, bueno, sí. Pero no es lo que parece. Mire, sé que vivir allí no es fácil para muchas personas. Papá y yo pensamos que Kurt no tendría por qué dormir en el campus ni pagar una renta en cualquier otro lugar. Ustedes no contaban con que Finn se iría a Cordell, eso es un gasto más, y…

—No necesito ayuda para pagar la educación de mis hijos. —Ok, ahora sí me que me preocupa que el señor Hummel pueda tener un infarto.

—No quise decir eso, señor Hummel. Sólo que Nueva York es una ciudad enorme y él estará en un lugar que podrá llamar hogar. Tendrá su propia habitación. —Bien, eso ha sido una estupidez. Sólo espero que Carol haya escondido muy bien la escopeta.

—Claro que tendrá su propia habitación. —Burt me mira unos segundos, frunce el ceño y luego suspira furiosamente. —Bien, no soy idiota. Sé lo que ustedes hacen juntos y no me voy a meter en detalles sobre eso. —Burt niega y luego suspira de nuevo. —Mi hijo no tiene trece años, lo sé, y lo comprendo, pero…

—Lo voy a proteger, señor. Sé que no soy la mejor persona para decir eso pero he cambiado y de alguna manera se lo debo a Kurt, por eso quiero protegerlo. Nueva York no es Lima. Allí no encontrará gente que reaccione con odio hacia él sólo por ser él, pero existen otros peligros y yo quiero protegerlo. Blaine y yo estaremos a su lado en ese departamento. Finn incluso puede ir y quedarse, o Carol y usted.

—Cuando Kurt nació siempre supimos que sería diferente, él brillaba desde los brazos de su madre, y cuando ella murió fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo. Siempre quise un mundo mejor para él, y tal vez Nueva York lo sea, pero tengo miedo de dejarlo volar. Y para eso he de que confiar en su ex torturador. —Eso ha dolido. No quiero seguir siendo eso para el señor Hummel. —No me malinterpretes, Dave. Comprendo que estabas confundido y te he perdonado. Tal vez jamás justifique lo que hiciste, creo que ni tú lo haces, pero ya es momento de darle vuelta a la hoja, ¿no? ¿Kurt sabe que estas aquí hablando de esto conmigo?

—No, señor.

—Bien, sólo espero que sea un departamento y no una casa tipo fraternidad eso que tu viejo te ha conseguido porque parece tener más habitaciones que un hotel. —El señor Hummel me da una linda palmada en la espalda y sonríe tímidamente. En realidad el lugar es un departamento amplio con tres habitaciones pero sólo usaremos dos. Ventajas de estar acostumbrados a compartir. ¡Joder! No puedo pensar en eso ahora. —Ahora bien —el señor Hummel me mira como un tigre a un lindo aperitivo—, si le haces daño a mi hijo iré a por tu inmundo trasero hasta Nueva York y no dudaré en pegarte dos tiros con mi escopeta, ¿entendido?

—Más que claro, señor. —No quería que me temblara tanto la voz pero, ¿qué puedo decir?, el señor Hummel impone.

—Bien, me da gusto que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo con eso. Ahora vamos adentro; necesito una de las margaritas que Carol seguramente debe estar preparando e imagino que tú también.

En cuanto entramos, Carol y papá apagan su animada plática. Carol mira al señor Hummel por un segundo, se levanta y le da un suave beso y una copa con su margarita. Mi viejo inclina la cabeza observándome; asiento y él sonríe. Cuando está por prepararme un trago la puerta principal se abre.

Kurt tiene una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro; un día de compras para él es como un día de campo soleado con arcoíris incluido. Blaine me lanza una significativa mirada y yo quiero besarlo. Últimamente me cuesta mucho ocultarle lo que pasó entre Kurt y yo. No quiero que malinterprete lo que sucedió. Bueno, la verdad es que es fácil de malinterpretar. Pero sólo pensar que Blaine pueda no estar con nosotros me hace estremecer y no de una manera bonita.

—¿Estuvieron bien las compras? —Kurt se acerca a mí y besa mi mejilla.

—De maravilla.

Kurt le muestra feliz a Carol algunas de las cosas que ha comprado. Papá busca sacarle conversación al señor Hummel, algo fácil entre ellos. Blaine se acerca a mí y yo discretamente busco su mano para enlazarla con la mía tras mi espalda.

—¿Cómo ha salido todo? —Los dos miramos hacia la mesa en que se desarrolla la plática pero tengo la necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos cuando se lo diga. Sin que nadie lo note nos vamos al jardín.

Una vez ahí y sabiendo que nadie nos ve lo beso con desesperación, con anhelo. Éste es el principio del resto de nuestras vidas y quiero esforzarme para que sea una vida junto a ellos. Blaine se separa del beso pero yo no aflojo mis brazos, que lo envuelven.

—Imagino que todo ha salido mejor de lo que pensábamos. —Le doy un beso más al que él responde.

—Burt sabe que Kurt vivirá con nosotros. —Blaine sonríe, cuela sus manos por mi camisa y acaricia mi espalda.

—En todo caso sabe que vivirá contigo. Para Burt yo no significo ningún peligro. —Hago un mohín irónico al escucharlo.

—Vale, vale. Pero sólo es porque tú no me has dejado decirle lo demás. Si el señor Hummel lo supiera seguramente te habría dado la misma plática acojonante que me ha dado a mí hace un momento. —Blaine rasguña mi espalda ligeramente haciéndome jadear.

—No, no creo. Él sabe que soy un gran tipo y tú, bueno, eres el gran tipo. —La mención no me gusta.

—¿Importa eso? —Blaine ensancha su sonrisa y acerca su pelvis a la mía.

—No, particularmente no. —Las manos de Blaine se mueven de mi espalda a mi pecho y justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de cómo me mira, de lo mucho que brillan sus ojos, de lo bonita que es su sonrisa cuando le sale del alma y no es sólo por cumplir.

Sin gomina su pelo se ve mejor. Blaine muy pocas veces sonríe de corazón, aunque siempre tenga una sonrisa en el rostro; ésa es una parte de ser Blaine Anderson. Pero sonreír desde lo más profundo de su ser es distinto y no lo hace muy a menudo. Es algo más discreto, sencillo, y que te trasmite la serenidad que Blaine habitualmente maneja. Y justo en este momento Blaine me esta sonriendo con el alma.

Tomo su rostro entre las manos y suprimo el suspiro que tengo clavado en el pecho. Esto es distinto a todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses. Esto, este justo momento, es íntimo y extremadamente complicado. Porque la pregunta sigue en el aire: ¿puede alguien amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

—Vamos a vivir juntos —le digo. Hay un brillo en sus ojos que me emociona aún más.

—Lo sé. Dave, yo… No sé cómo decir estas cosas pero… Sabes... Te…

En ese momento la puerta del jardín se abre. Antes de separarnos le doy un breve beso y los dos regresamos al interior de la casa. Sé lo que Blaine ha estado a punto de decir y me provoca muchos sentimientos encontrados, porque creo que yo habría respondido lo mismo. Pero, ¿por qué? Amo a Kurt, lo tengo tan claro como el hecho de que soy un hombre, pero Blaine ha logrado despertar en mí un sentimiento confuso que no sé si está maximizado porque no me siento bien por haberle mentido sobre lo que pasó entre Kurt y yo. Bien, aún tengo los años de universidad para resolver el enigma. No necesito pensar en más que en el ahora, en mi futuro con ellos, en la escuela y en fijarme el siguiente reto en mi vida.

Antes de que papá y yo nos marchemos, Kurt se me acerca muy feliz.

—Mañana tendremos casa para nosotros solos de nuevo, ¿cierto? —Papá tiene una cita con Nora y llegará tarde, si es que llega. Cristi está sobre sus finales y tiene que salir muy bien para que papá siga diciéndole que sí al romance que tiene con Evans.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Los ojos azules de Kurt brillan con maldad y lujuria; mezcla peligrosa cuando se trata de Kurt Hummel.

—Porque he comprado algo que quiero que vean y que creo que les gustará.

* * *

><p>Blaine y yo hemos recibido un mensaje bastante confuso por parte de Kurt. Bueno, su forma de actuar ha sido bastante confusa durante todo el día de hoy. Primero nos ha dicho que nos despareciéramos de su vista una hora y después de esa hora nos ha enviado un texto diciendo que nos quería ver de inmediato en mi casa y que sólo teníamos que seguir las indicaciones.<p>

Mi casa está vacía. Papá me ha dicho que no llegará a dormir y eso es bueno por él y por Nora. Además, así podre regresarle la de los condones de hace unas semanas. Entramos y todo está en penumbra. Blaine camina a la sala y en la mesita de centro encuentra dos uniformes de un naranja chillón idéntico al que usan en las prisiones. Hay una nota sobre ellos.

_Cámbiense de ropa y, si están preparados para un pequeño juego, suban. _

Blaine se encoje de hombros y busca el uniforme de su talla. Hago lo mismo y cuando estamos listos subimos poco a poco las escaleras. Aún no hay ni rastro de Kurt. Imagino que debe estar en mi habitación. Antes de entrar nos damos cuenta de que hay otra nota, esta vez pegada a la pared.

_¿Están seguros de pasar? Si lo hacen tendrán que obedecer mis órdenes. __Todas__ mis órdenes._

Blaine y yo nos miramos. Sabemos que Kurt siente fascinación por dar órdenes en todo momento pero esta es la primera vez que jugamos algo así, con ropa y todo. Esto es excitante y a la vez perturbador porque nos Kurt puede salir con cualquier cosa. Blaine gira lentamente el pomo de la puerta.

pie, vestido de policía, con un uniforme azul y mis gafas de sol, encontramos a Kurt. En mi puta vida he visto a un policía tan sexy. Kurt está firme. Su rostro es severo. Camina hacia nosotros marcial y de inmediato mi polla responde

—¿Karofsky y Anderson? —nos dice inexpresivo.

—Sí, señor —le responde Blaine. Kurt nos mira por unos segundos haciéndome sentir ansioso.

—¿Saben porque están aquí? —Ambos negamos. —Por su inaceptable conducta dentro de la prisión. Los guardias dicen que ustedes no saben ejecutar órdenes y que se pasan el tiempo peleando. Es por eso que esta noche intentaré un nuevo tipo correctivo con ustedes.

Kurt se da media vuelta y se sienta en mi puf con las piernas cruzadas.

—Vengan aquí.

Blaine y yo caminamos lentamente hasta estar frente a él. Estoy sudando y conteniéndome para no arrancarle el uniforme.

—Ahora veamos si saben cumplir órdenes o no. Anderson, arrodíllate. —Blaine lo hace. —Karofsky, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Tiemblo por la excitación. Blaine mira expectante mi entrepierna. Lentamente me desabotono el uniforme hasta que mi polla queda frente su cara. Blaine intenta que no se note pero casi sonríe al ver lo excitado que estoy.

—Anderson, ponla en tu boca.

Sentir la humedad de la boca de Blaine me hace jadear. Lo hace poco a poco, abriendo bien la boca para mostrarle a Kurt como su lengua recorre mi miembro. Kurt se pone de pie y acaricia el cabello de Blaine mientras mira complacido como su boca sube y baja por mi polla. Después se coloca detrás de mí, sin tocarme. Sólo puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo detrás del mío.

—¿Te gusta? —Gruño, espero que entienda que eso es un sí. —Fóllate esa boca, Karofsky. Quiero ver como tu enorme polla entra y sale de ella sin contemplaciones. —Coloco mis manos sobre ambos lados de la cara de Blaine y empiezo a moverme tentativamente pero Kurt quiere que lo haga más rápido. Sé que Blaine también lo quiere así que les doy gusto con cuidado de que Blaine no salga lastimado. Estoy a punto de terminar. Quiero ver mi semen corriendo por la boca de Blaine… —Suficiente.

—¡¿Qu…? —Blaine, obediente, retira su boca y yo gimo de necesidad. Respiro como un toro a punto de salir al ruedo. Kurt ni siquiera parece notarlo.

Camina hasta la cama. Lentamente se quita las botas negras y los pantalones para mostrarnos su desnudez. Sobre la cama hay una bolsa. Kurt la abre para sacar un lubricante y una caja de condones. Blaine y yo jadeamos al ver como Kurt retira de su culo un pequeño plug rosa. Mierda, estoy empezando a ver rojo de pura excitación. Necesito que Kurt nos dé una orden ya.

—Anderson, ven. —Blaine camina hacia la cama. Kurt hace que se quite el uniforme y lo tumba boca abajo sobre el colchón. De la endemoniada bolsa saca una ristra de bolas.

Joder, quiero cerrar los ojos. Esto es una tortura. Kurt utiliza el lubricante para ir introduciendo la primera bola de la ristra en Blaine. Escucho como gime de placer cuando Kurt va introduciendo el resto. Necesito tocarme, necesito terminar.

—Karofsky.

Cuando me llama me muevo de inmediato; en dos zancadas estoy detrás de él. Sin decir nada, Kurt señala la caja de condones. Con prisa, me coloco uno y me acaricio lentamente. Nunca, en mi puta vida, he estado tan excitado como ahora. Creo que mi polla ha alcanzado su punto máximo de erección. Kurt me jala de la muñeca y me coloca detrás de él. Quiero entrar poco a poco pero él se echa para atrás. Coloco mis manos en su cadera para empezar a penetrarlo mientras él termina de introducir la última bola en Blaine. Poco a poco, las va sacando. Se detiene en la tercera haciendo que entre y salga un par de veces. Para este momento los tres estamos jadeando de pura necesidad. Cuando Kurt termina de sacar las bolas, Blaine se mueve sobre la cama y le coloca un preservativo a Kurt para que este lo embista de inmediato.

Nunca lo hemos hecho así pero estamos tan excitados que no importa. Al principio no encontramos el ritmo adecuado pero pronto me doy cuenta de que soy yo el que tengo que marcarlo, así que me follo a Kurt con rapidez. Necesito terminar ya. Kurt hace lo mismo con Blaine. Mi cama esta crujiendo. Mis manos van desde la espalda de Kurt hasta los brazos de Blaine. Estoy a punto de terminar. Me muevo más y más y más hasta que me corro con un delicioso espasmo. Kurt me sigue. Blaine es el ultimo en derramar su semen en mi cama. Segundos después los tres caemos sobre el colchón.

—No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido a ti —digo con total sinceridad. Hasta hace unos meses para Kurt hablar de sexo era difícil y ahora… Hemos creado un monstruo.

—Nunca habíamos hecho nada de este estilo —Kurt se saca la camisa del uniforme que aún traía puesta— y pensé que sería una buena idea para festejar que los tres nos vamos a Nueva York.

—Será maravilloso encontrar un lugar al que podremos llamar casa. —Blaine lo dice mirando al techo pero tanto Kurt como yo sabemos que se refiere al hogar que nunca ha tenido pero que ahora conocerá con nosotros.

—Bueno, pero prométanme que vamos a guardar esta bolsita para que se venga de viaje con nosotros. —Blaine ríe y me besa. Sé que será complicado pero podremos salir juntos de todo.

* * *

><p>—El consejo cierra la junta. Anote en el acta la hora del acuerdo. —William Anderson guarda sus documentos bastante satisfecho de los resultados de la reunión.<p>

—Vaya, Will. Acercarte a tu hijo ha sido un gran movimiento.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Larry.

—¿No? Por favor, no soy idiota. Tener las acciones de tu hijo contigo te hace más poderoso. A mí no me puedes que engañar. Sé que tu familia jamás te ha importado, que esa nueva unión familiar que has formado no es más que una cortina de humo para ganarte a tu hijo y que él no te quite el poder más adelante.

—Vete a la mierda, Larry.

—O podría ir con tu hijo y hablarle de tu plan. —William Anderson suelta el pomo de la puerta y se gira para mirar al tipo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Larry sonríe ampliamente.

—Lo que creas que vale mi silencio.

—Te daré lo que me pidas, pero no por lo que crees. Amo a mi hijo y quiero que, por lo menos, me tenga algo de cariño.

—¿En serio? Qué conmovedor. Lástima que no te crea ni una palabra.

* * *

><p>Pisar el auditorio de McKinley por última vez me hace tener sentimientos encontrados. Mis años aquí han sido una montaña rusa de momentos y situaciones que me acompañarán siempre. Dentro de McKinley descubrí el valor de la amistad; Azimio es y será siempre mi mejor amigo. El vestuario de McKinley fue testigo del inicio de mi sexualidad cuando le robé el beso a Kurt. Y las paredes de este auditorio han sido testigos de muchos momentos importantes en mi vida. Hoy le digo adiós a todo teniendo en mente que nunca olvidaré mi paso por McKinley; que, a pesar de todo, ha sido un buen lugar para encontrar nuevos caminos para seguir.<p>

—Bueno, chicos, este es oficialmente el último día de clase para ustedes. El próximo ciclo escolar estarán en la universidad y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Saber que todos tienen un futuro prometedor me hace sentir feliz por haberles conocido. Aquí, en este auditorio, fue donde empezó todo. Yo estuve a punto de dejarlos pero ustedes me demostraron lo equivocado que estaba. Así que ahora le dirán adiós a esta etapa y a este escenario que los vio crecer.

Artie aparece en medio del escenario cuando escuchamos las primeras notas de una melodía que es casi un himno para los chicos de club Glee del McKinley. Mercedes y Quinn suben al escenario, junto con Tina y Mike, que son seguidos de inmediato por Puck, Lauren, Santana y Brittany. Kurt les sigue y nos hace señales a Blaine y a mí para que subamos. Al principio no quiero, porque esto es algo de ellos, pero Blaine me toma de la mano y me jala al escenario. En ese momento aparece Finn.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train going anywhere. <em>

Rachel es la que sigue con la canción mientras nosotros nos movemos por el escenario.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train going anywhere. <em>

Puck y Santana toman las voces principales.

_A singer in a smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on… <em>

Artie, Tina y Mike hacen un maravilloso ensamble en la siguiente estrofa.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night. <em>

Quinn, Brittany y Sam continúan.

_Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Paying anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time…<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on. <em>

Kurt nos toma de la mano a Blaine y a mí y nos hace llegar hasta el centro del auditorio para cantar.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night. <em>

Todos juntos cantamos mirando hacia el señor Schuester, la entrenadora Beiste y algunos amigos más. Siento la vibración del lugar, nuestro propio deseo de seguir y el adiós en esta canción.

_Don't stop believing,  
>Hold on to the feeling<br>Streetlight people…_

_Don't stop believing,  
>Hold on to the feeling<br>Streetlight people…_

_Don't stop _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pues este es el adios a esa etapa en la vida de nuestros chicos. En el próximo capítulo habrán pasado diez años y los veremos algo diferentes, con nuevos problemas y retos a superar. <em>**

**_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, un abrazote con mucho cariño de parte de Winter y por supuesto de mi parte. _**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hay algo sagrado en las lágrimas. No son señal de debilidad sino de poder. Son las mensajeras de una pena abrumadora y de un amor indescriptible._

_**_Washington Irving_**_

* * *

><p>Blaine observa desde la terraza del departamento la vista que tienen sobre el río Hudson. Entre las luces alcanza a distinguir la silueta de la Estatua de la Libertad. Dave siempre le había dicho que la vista del departamento era maravillosa, perfecta para una tarde en la que tuviera que aprender el dialogo de algún musical. A lo largo de todos esos años juntos, ya casi diez, Blaine había utilizado mucho esa terraza y esa vista para inspirarse para alguna canción o diálogo. Dave siempre tenía razón.<p>

Sin embargo, en está ocasión no hay diálogos que aprender ni música que no quiera salir de su cabeza. Esta vez Blaine tiene que tomar una decisión definitiva a su situación. No había querido que este momento llegara. Había estado postergándolo desde que se había enterado de lo sucedido en Baltimore siete años atrás.

_Las miradas de David y Kurt eran de culpa y Blaine sentía una decepción enorme en su corazón. No pensaba en lo que había visto que estaban haciendo sino en la mentira, en una que había durado tres años. _

—_¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —Dave bajó el rostro mientras Kurt desviaba la mirada. — Durante este tiempo hemos hecho muchas cosas y era lógico que ustedes hayan querido compartir algo así pero sigo sin entender por qué no me lo dijeron. ¿Qué creían que les podría decir? Joder, cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que descubrirlo con mis propios ojos y por un estúpido error. _

—_Blaine… _

—_¡Qué, David? ¿Me pueden negar que si no hubiera llegado antes de la gira jamás me habría enterado? —Blaine se tragó el nudo de la garganta. — Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Lo hacen así siempre que no estoy? ¿Esperan a que me vaya para que Kurt pueda follarte? _

—_¡Basta, Blaine! —Kurt se puso de pie. — Sólo ha pasado tres veces y no es porque estés tú o no. Pasa cuando estamos de un determinado estado de ánimo. La primera vez que sucedió fue en Baltimore, cuando enterramos al tío Tom. —Blaine bajó los parpados unos segundos; no esperaba que hubiera sucedido entonces. —Las siguiente fue cuando papá estuvo a punto de perder el taller. —Blaine negó; él había estado en una gira de dos semanas y le había encargado a su padre que ayudara __al señor Hummel__. —Y ésta ha sido la tercera._

—_Ya. ¿Y ésta por qué ha sido? —Blaine ni siquiera intentó que su voz sonara menos despectiva y acida. _

—_Porque te extrañábamos. —Blaine miró a David y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. La voz de Dave había sido honesta pero…_

—_¿Saben? Lo peor es que si ustedes me lo hubieran dicho cuando sucedió habría sido totalmente distinto. Seguramente me hubiera calentado, les habría pedido algo pervertido a cambio, algo enfermo y divertido. Pero ustedes me lo escondieron. Lo convirtieron en algo sucio al dejarlo sólo para ustedes. _

—_No queríamos que pensaras mal, no queríamos que supusieras que no te queremos. Kurt me acaba de decir que te ama y… _

—_Y por eso te estaba follando sobre nuestra cama. —Dave desvió la mirada una vez más. — No querían que pensara mal… —Blaine meneó la cabeza —¿Y qué puedo pensar ahora? _

—_Cariño, por favor… —Kurt quiso acercarse pero Blaine se apartó de inmediato. _

—_Ahora no, Kurt. Me voy. Necesito estar un par de horas solo. —Los rostros de Dave y Kurt se descompusieron y el miedo se apoderó de la verde mirada de Dave. _

—_No… Blaine… _

_Blaine miró a Dave a los ojos. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no llorar. Había tanto en esa mirada. Y entre todo __eso__ especial que Blaine había estado queriendo descubrir desde siempre. Pero algo le decía que no debía engañarse, que tal vez __eso__ que él pensaba no era más que culpa. Apartó la mirada de Dave porque ya no podía soportarlo. _

—_Yo… Regresaré en un par de horas. _

Aquella noche Blaine caminó durante horas por las calles cercanas al departamento. Durante todo ese tiempo pensó en lo sucedido y en la mirada de Dave al verlo salir de la casa. Se dio cuenta de que se moría por escuchar que las cosas no habían cambiado.

En algún punto decidió que necesitaba un buen trago. No era hombre de beber cuando tenía problemas, sin embargo esa noche lo necesitó. El bar era como tantos otros que habían visitado durante esos años en Nueva York. Ya había bebido un par de whiskys cuando se le acercó una chica. Él siempre había tenido mucho éxito con las chicas y ésa en particular tenía unos ojos verdes que le recordaron a los de Dave y un hermoso cabello castaño que le caía sobre los hombros. Coquetearon y un par de horas después estaba en el estacionamiento del bar, en el coche de la chica y con la boca de ella sobre su polla. Después follaron en el departamento de la chica.

En cuanto Blaine pudo moverse, se marchó y regresó a casa. Dave lo esperaba en el sofá. Le abrazó y besó con tanta ternura que Blaine se sintió sucio durante días. Dave y Kurt le pidieron perdón tantas veces que Blaine perdió la cuenta y tuvo la decencia de decirles que olvidaran el tema para siempre.

Después de eso nada fue igual. En realidad, todo mejoró para los tres. Dave, que siempre sabía cómo dividirse para ellos dos, hizo cosas hermosas por Blaine: alcanzarlo en alguna gira, ayudarlo a componer canciones junto con Kurt y entre ambos lo cuidaron cuando estuvo a punto de tener nódulos en las cuerdas.

Pero Blaine no podía seguir pretendiendo que no veía nada más allá de estar con Kurt y con Dave, sobre todo después de haberlos visto con el hijo de Cristi el fin de semana anterior. Así que decidió que era momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>Kurt entra al departamento cansado pero feliz. Había sido un día particularmente productivo, por fin había terminado el diseño del ala norte del edificio y la armonía entre los colores se sentía perfecta. Piensa que tal vez debería hacer algo para sus chicos, quizá cocinarles algo especial y después usar ese traje de criada francesa que Dave le había regalado para futuras ocasiones. Y qué mejor ocasión que ésta…<p>

En cuanto siente la brisa se da cuenta de que Blaine está en la terraza. Kurt se acerca lentamente esperando sorprenderlo pero en cuanto ve su semblante el sorprendido es él.

—Pensé que estarías aún en el conservatorio. —Blaine se sobresalta pero de inmediato se recompone.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes de algo importante. —Kurt no tiene tanta paciencia como para esperar a Dave, que por lo regular siempre es el último en llegar.

—¿Qué pasa, Blaine? —Ve como traga saliva y luego escucha su profunda voz.

—Quiero salir con alguien más. —La boca de Kurt se abre ligeramente. Se imaginaba algo pero no tan grave.

—¿Qué?

—Hay una chica… —Kurt no puede evitar hacer una mueca y rodar sus ojos.

—¿Una chica? Perdón pero pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación hace muchos años. Eres gay, Blaine, y no sé que esté pasando por tu mente pero salircon una chica no lo solucionará. —La voz de Kurt suena ligeramente histérica y se exalta aún más al ver a Blaine negar.

—Aquella vez tenía diecisiete años. Ahora tengo veintiocho y quiero salir con una chica. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

—El maldito problema es que tu papá es quién te ha metido la idea de que tienes que salir con chicas cuando eres ¡gay!

Kurt está que trina de coraje porque se imagina de donde puede venir el repentino interés de Blaine por las mujeres. El fin de semana anterior habían estado en Lima para el nacimiento del hijo de Cristi y cuando fueron a visitar al señor Anderson éste le hablo a Blaine sobre la paternidad y sobre sentar cabeza. Más tarde, en privado, le dijo que él lo apoyaba si era gay pero que le gustaría que probara saliendo con algunas mujeres. Y ahora Blaine salía con esta tontería.

—¡Papá no tiene nada que ver con esto!

—¡Por favor!

En ese momento Dave entra al departamento y ambos guardan silencio viendo hacia lados opuestos. Dave los mira a ambos intensamente.

* * *

><p>Mientras estaba metiendo la llave a la cerradura pensé que los gritos serían del televisor o tal vez Kurt explicándole a Blaine la diferencia radical entre el azul turquesa y el azul aguamarina pero al entrar y verlos me doy cuenta que esto es grave. Aquí hay una pelea monumental de la que no tenía ni idea.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? —Ninguno me contesta pero Blaine se ve más incomodo. Kurt solloza y luego me mira con el rostro rojo y algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

—Blaine, que ha decidido dejarnos para salir con _chicas._ —Vaya, decir que siento mercurio liquido cayendo en mi estomago sería quedarme corto pero tengo que controlarme porque Kurt está muy cerca de explotar.

—Quiero probar otras cosas. Nosotros siempre dijimos que esto existiría mientras los tres estuviéramos conformes. Bueno, yo ya no lo estoy y quiero salir con Lucy. —Kurt mira a Blaine de tal forma que no sé cómo es que todavía está vivo.

—¿Lucy? ¿Lucy tu compañera? ¿Esa insignificante mujer? —Bien, tengo que hacer algo ya.

—Vamos a salir —le digo a Blaine cuando Kurt se gira para darle la espalda. —Hablemos mientras caminamos. No tenemos que estar aquí.

—Vayan ustedes, yo no tengo por qué hablar de nada. Si Blaine quiere cambiarnos por un par de tetas, adelante. —Con eso Kurt se encierra en nuestra habitación. Sé que tiene el corazón tan destrozado como yo.

Blaine y yo salimos del departamento y caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque a dos cuadras de nuestro edificio. No sé qué decirle. Mierda, ni siquiera sé qué pensar. Hasta hace unas horas sólo esperaba llegar a casa, hablar con mis chicos y tener algo de intimidad, no sé, algo que me ayudara un poco a quitarme el estrés de abrir la nueva sucursal de la constructora en Cordell y manejar todo desde Manhattan. Y ahora camino con un taciturno Blaine y no quiero darle vueltas al maldito asunto. Pensar en él con alguna chica hace que tenga muchas ganas de ser el Dave que reaccionaba cortando cabezas y luego investigaba.

—¿Es cierto? —Blaine suspira y asiente. —¿Por qué? Y no me digas que es porque quieres experimentar porque sabes bien que no voy a creerme esa tontería.

—Ustedes se aman y es tiempo de terminar esto. Al principio será difícil para los tres pero saldremos adelante. —Creo que Blaine también ha escuchado mi corazón romperse.

—¿Qué? —Me paro para verlo y sus ojos vacilan. —Dime la verdad, Blaine. —Me trago el nudo de mi garganta. —¿Es por lo que sucedió en Baltimore? ¿Aún no lo has olvidado y esto es tu forma de hacernos pagar? —Blaine mira hacia el césped mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Ustedes han estado así, se aman y tienen una intimidad superior a la que tienen conmigo. —Sus palabras me calan.

—¿Esto es porque Kurt me folló? ¿Quieres tú hacer lo mismo? Blaine, ¡carajo! ¡Te amo! ¿Qué quieres para cambiar de idea? —Las palabras resbalan de mi boca con facilidad. Sé que Blaine no duda de mi honestidad pero lo único que hace es llorar. —Blaine, habla conmigo. ¿Quieres que sea tuyo de esa manera? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre de esa forma? Yo… Soy suyo y…

—Sabes bien que yo no… No es algo que me guste. Siempre he preferido que ustedes me tomen porque de esa forma siento su protección y porque no hay nada mejor que sentirlos así. Puedo ser un pasivo de mierda pero es lo que me gusta y no cambiaría ningún momento de los que he pasado con ustedes. —Me acerco a él y lo sujeto gentilmente por las manos.

—¿Entonces? —Blaine mira un punto detrás de mí cuando empieza a hablar.

—Los vi. Ustedes prácticamente brillaban cuando tenían a Alan entre sus brazos. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede pasar hasta que quieran formar una familia? —¿Todo se resume en eso? ¿Alan, el hijo de Cristi? No me lo puedo creer. —Es muy difícil que una pareja gay tenga un hijo pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, le daría un niño a un trío de chicos gais. Además, ¿sabes qué sentiría él cuando supiese que tiene tres papás? Ustedes se merecen formar una familia.

—Blaine, aquí nadie quiere un hijo. Es cierto que a Kurt y a mí nos encantan los niños pero nunca hemos hablado de eso. Cuando tuve a Alan entre mis brazos ni siquiera lo pensé.

—Dime que nunca vas a querer tener un hijo. —Abro la boca pero no puedo decir nada. — ¿Ves? Kurt y tú algún día querrán un hijo. Pero yo jamás he querido niños en mi vida; no sería un buen padre. Ustedes sí lo serían y si estoy con ustedes jamás podrán formar una familia y convertirse en los maravillosos padres que sé que serán.

—Te estás sacrificando por nada. Kurt y yo siempre te vamos a amar y te estaremos esperando para cuando quieras volver.

Blaine se arroja a mis brazos y pienso que mis palabras han tenido éxito pero, de nuevo, me saca esa idea de la cabeza.

—Quiero estar una última vez contigo. Llévame a otro lugar. —Sus palabras son fuertes y decididas. Sé que no tengo manera de decirle que no lo haga, que su idea de dejar esto es absurda y tonta.

Detengo un taxi y Blaine le indica el lugar a donde iremos mientras yo le envío un mensaje a Kurt.

_Se lo he dicho_

Es cuestión de segundos lo que tarda en llegar la respuesta de Kurt. Me lo imagino pegado a su móvil, el pobre.

_¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Regresan a casa?_

Los mensajes entre nosotros vuelan.

_Quiere estar a solas conmigo pero sigue con la misma idea. _

_Por favor, convéncelo. _

Al entrar a la habitación del hotel, beso a Blaine con tranquilidad pero él me muerde el labio inferior hasta hacerme sangrar. Lo miro extrañado pero no me da tiempo a decir nada más porque sus manos ansiosas prácticamente me arrancan la camisa. Siento sus uñas rasgando la piel de mi pecho.

—Blaine. —Jadeo y él me besa de nuevo. Sus manos bajan hasta su cinturón y lo deja caer junto con su pantalón y su ropa interior. Muerde con fuerza mis pezones causando que gima un poco por el dolor y otro tanto por la excitación. — ¡Mierda! —Lo sujeto de las muñecas pero él se libera y se saca la camiseta junto con el suéter.

—No quiero que sea lindo, Dave. Quiero que me marques, marcarte. Quiero salir de aquí y que a cada paso que dé recuerde esa inmensa polla tuya.

Bien, si eso es lo que quiere, lo tendrá. Nuestros besos se hacen más descuidados. Se puede escuchar por todo el cuarto las succiones de nuestros besos. Camino con Blaine hasta la cama y lo dejó caer en ella. Toco su torso con mis manos mientras él se aferra a mí. Dejo de besarlo y mi boca va hasta su erección, que de inmediato tomo en mi boca. Succiono con fuerza, dejo que se folle prácticamente mi boca mientras mis manos acarician sus nalgas como si las quisiera amasar.

Me incorporo y lo ayudo salir de sus pantalones. Una vez que los dos estamos desnudos lo arrojo a la cama y me dejó caer sobre él para besarlo con la misma pasión. Su cuerpo esta enredado en el mío, sus brazos rodean mi cuello y con sus piernas cubre toda mi espalda.

Me arrodillo frente a él y lo sujeto de la parte posterior de sus rodillas para doblarlo casi completamente mientras me muestra su culo. Mi lengua se aplana sobre esa piel y luego se introduce intrusa en su interior una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, pues sé lo mucho que le gusta que lo haga.

Cuando está listo no hay contemplaciones, lo penetro de un golpe y me muevo salvajemente deleitándome con el sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el mío. Esta prácticamente doblado por la mitad. Me encanta su rostro mostrándome lo profundas que son mis embestidas. Está a punto de correrse. Yo también pero antes de que lo haga le doy tres azotes en las nalgas como un recordatorio de que es mío. Se corre sobre mi pecho mientras yo lo hago en su interior.

Caigo pero me sostengo con los antebrazos para no aplastarlo. Los brazos de Blaine siguen enredados en mi cuello y sus piernas en mi espalda pero me las arreglo para rodar por la cama y terminar con él aferrado a mi pecho.

—Los voy a extrañar.

—No tienes por qué hacer esta tontería, Blaine. Nosotros no te hemos pedido nada.—Suspira y sus manos empiezan a jugar con el vello de mi pecho.

—¿Y luego qué, Dave? Ustedes adoptarán, tendrán una familia y yo seré el tío Blaine que siempre está en casa y duerme con ustedes.

—Claro que no, Blaine. Nadie dice nada de tener una familia.

—Aún…

—Blaine, esto que tenemos es importante. ¿De verdad quieres destruirlo? —Blaine no dice nada por un segundo pero luego asiente.

—Déjame hacerlo a mi modo. —Beso su frente y me guardo su mirada en la memoria para recordarla siempre que lo necesite.

—Como desees.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Blaine quiere dormir solo así que me marcho hacia el departamento con mil cosas en la cabeza. Cuando llego a casa la única luz encendida es la de nuestra habitación. Entro y Kurt me mira. De inmediato, abre sus brazos y me dejo caer a su lado para que me abrace. Los tipos grandes como yo también necesitamos de estas muestras de protección y afecto. Kurt siempre lo ha sabido. Nunca se ha dejado engañar por las apariencias.<p>

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Me giro un poco entre sus brazos y literalmente lo envuelvo con mi cuerpo.

—No va a regresar esta noche. Tiene la loca idea de que queremos ser padres y de que él sale sobrando en nuestras vidas.

—Eso quiere decir que saldrá con Lucy. —Kurt niega.

—Siento no haberlo conseguido. —Ajusta más su abrazo y me besa lentamente.

—Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada. Ha sido su elección.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana desde que Blaine nos dejó; bueno, dejó nuestra cama y la convivencia como parte de lo que teníamos porque ni Kurt ni yo le permitimos mudarse. Este apartamento también es suyo y ahora duerme en otra de las habitaciones. Ha salido un par de veces con chicas pero sólo ha traído una a casa. Esa noche Kurt y yo decidimos dormir en otro lado.<p>

Una parte de mí aún tiene la esperanza de que Blaine recapacite. No le hemos dicho a nadie de los que sabían de nuestra relación sobre la ruptura. Sin embargo, creo que hoy Santana se llevará la primicia.

Santana y yo nos reunimos una vez a la semana desde que decidió mudarse a Brooklyn y trabajar en un diario. Brittany tiene una estancia para niños que está siendo muy popular por sus juegos y actividades. ¿Quién se podía imaginar eso de Britt? Mientras, Santana se ha ido haciendo un nombre en el mundo del periodismo: sus comentarios mordaces, sus acusaciones y las investigaciones que hace le han hecho ganarse un lugar.

En diez años las cosas cambian mucho, las personas también, sin embargo, las buenas amistades perduran. Nosotros nos mantenemos en contacto con todos los chicos del Glee y cada uno de ellos ha tenido éxito en lo que se ha propuesto. Igual que mis niños (a pesar de que Blaine nos ha dejado sigo llamándolo así).

La música siempre fue, es y será parte de Blaine. Después de terminar el colegio, Kurt y él se embarcaron en la aventura de triunfar en los escenarios. Para _bonito_ no fue una buena experiencia y se dio cuenta de que lo suyo no era andar corriendo como un idiota detrás del telón y vivir preocupado por cada mínimo detalle de la música. Sin embargo, ahí encontró una nueva pasión. Empezó decorando un pequeño teatro y luego vino otro y otro más hasta que terminó contratado por una firma de arquitectos reconocidos en Nueva York.

Blaine siguió en las tablas, buscando musicales, adaptando obras y ganándose un lugar. También se acercó a un pequeño conservatorio donde lo contrataron para dar clases de canto y piano. Rachel está a punto de estrenar un musical que tiene adaptaciones hechas por él.

Finn y Rachel siguen juntos. Aunque Finn no es una gran estrella de los musicales; él se quedo en Cordell dando clases y manteniendo un lugar que Rachel llama hogar.

Aunque ellos eran predecibles lo que nunca nos esperamos fue lo de Artie y Quinn. Quinn lleva cuatro años dedicándose a los bienes raíces en Lima. Artie dejó McKinley para partir a Florida y después regresó a Lima y quiso comprar una casa. ¿Cómo es que terminaron casados? Eso sigue siendo un misterio. Aunque Kurt, Santana y Rachel imaginan que tuvieron mucho que ver los millones que Artie hizo trabajando en Cabo Cañaveral. Sea lo que sea, ellos son una de las parejas más hermosas que he visto, se tratan con una devoción infinita y parece que han encontrado lo que tanto habían estado buscando.

Mercedes se convirtió en una verdadera Diva. De hecho, está a punto de sacar su tercer disco. Cuando Mercedes firmó para hacer su primer disco Kurt pensó que perdería a su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, Mercedes le dio una lección cuando se presentó en su primer concierto en Nueva York y lo invitó a cantar con ella en el escenario. Ella no perdió el norte y menos aún se separó de Kurt; puede que su amistad incluso se volviera más estrecha, porque Mercedes le llama a diario. En ocasiones Kurt piensa que se siente sola.

Sam y Cristi terminaron dos años después, cuando mi hermana se fue a la universidad. Sam estaba muy ocupado convirtiéndose en socio de una de las mejores firmas de abogados de Lima. Cuando lo consiguió todos estuvimos muy contestos por él. Sam se merecía que algo así le pasara.

Tina y Mike se mudaron a Miami. Mike es un instructor de baile muy bien pagado y Tina tiene un bar _emo_, gótico y medio raro al que vamos con mucho gusto.

Puck se convirtió en el oficial Noah Puckerman y se casó con la entrenadora del equipo de lucha libre de Ohio, Lauren Zizes.

Yo me quedé con mi profesión, con mis chicos y con un negocio tan boyante como la mente malévola de mi hermana, que en tres años trabajando en al constructora ha logrado triplicar el capital de mi papá y además me está presionando para crear una sucursal en Cordell lo más pronto posible porque no dan abasto.

—Ey. Extraño, tienes cara de melancolía. ¿Todo bien? —Santana por fin llega con una sonrisa en el rostro para sacarme del recuento de mis recuerdos de los últimos diez años.

—Sí. —Me mira fijamente. —Blaine nos ha dejado. —Santana abre la boca.

—¿Por qué? —Suspiro antes de pegarle un trago a mi café americano.

—Cree que Kurt y yo queremos formar una familia y que estando con nosotros eso jamás podría suceder.

—Vale pero, ¿es cierto? ¿Ustedes quieren un hijo? —Niego.

—Por supuesto que no. Esa idea la tuvo el fin de semana que nos vio con Alan. Cree que sacrificándose nos hace felices. Y antes de que digas algo, hice de todo lo que pude para convencerlo de que lo que piensa es una tontería. —Santana bebe de su café pero no despega su mirada de la mía.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Kurt y yo nunca lo hemos hablado. Incluso ahora que Blaine nos ha dejado justamente por ese motivo ni siquiera lo pensamos.

—Pero lo harán, ¿no? Digo, somos muy jóvenes aún pero imagino que cuando tengamos treinta o algo así pensaremos en los hijos, el perro y la casita blanca.

—Esa no es la fantasía de todo mundo.

—Muy cierto, Dave. Yo no pienso tener hijos con Britt. Tal vez un nuevo gato cuando la convenza de que el espíritu de Lord Tubbington no nos está persiguiendo. —Ambos sonreímos. Santana toma mis manos, que están sobre la mesa. —Pero sé que esa fantasía sí es la tuya, Dave. Sé que tarde o temprano vas a querer ser padre y tal vez lo mejor es que Blaine se haya ido de su lado. —Me trago el nudo de mi garganta para hablar con ella.

—Todos hacemos sacrificios por diferentes cosas, y yo he sacrificado mi tiempo por ellos, pero no tener hijos sería una decisión, no un sacrificio. ¿Entiendes? Lo tengo muy claro y no sé por qué coño Blaine no lo puede entender así. —Santana asiente.

—¿Se lo has dicho a papá?

—No, y me matará cuando lo sepa. Va a pensar que hice algo para molestar a Blaine. —Santana sonríe.

—Eso se me hace una excusa tonta. Lo que creo es que no lo quieres molestar porque crees que está hasta el tope de trabajo con Michael. —Santana me conoce muy bien.

Papá y Nora siguieron con su relación después de que nos fuimos a la universidad. Un año antes de que Cristi también se fuera nos dieron la noticia: Nora estaba embarazada, papá y Nora empezarían de nuevo. Nunca olvidaré la cara pálida de papá pero el brillo en sus ojos era indiscutible; estaba feliz por traer a otro Karofsky al mundo. Papá le pidió matrimonio a Nora pero ella le dijo que no, que con vivir juntos estaba bien. Nueve meses después, Michel Karofsky vino al mundo siendo terriblemente amado por sus padres y sus hermanos.

Cristi prácticamente se volvió loca con el chiquillo, que ya tiene ocho años. Mi papá es feliz con Nora y agradezco que ella llegara a su vida. Jake ve a mi viejo como un padre y a Cristi y a mí nos trata como hermanos. Trabaja muy duro a su lado en la constructora. Michael sólo vino a coronar la felicidad de nuestra familia.

—Ya tiene bastante. Además, confío en que podremos solucionar esto pronto. —Ella enmarca una de sus cejas.

—¿Está saliendo con alguien? —Desvío la mirada.

—Salió con una chica llamada Lucy y ahora sale con una tal Diana. —Santana ríe a carcajadas y luego se pone de pie.

—Vamos, necesito un trago después de escuchar esa tontería. Salir con chicas. Ese niño necesita un psicólogo urgentemente. —Me mosquea que Santana se burle de Blaine. Si él quiere follar con un lagarto es asunto suyo.

—No quiero beber. —Ella me jala de la mano y me pone de pie de mala gana. —Santana, por favor.

—No digo que nos bebamos todo el whisky del bar, nada más par de tragos. ¿Qué te parece? —Gruño y camino con ella con rumbo al bar. —Salir con chicas… —Se burla de nuevo y me paró en seco para encararla.

—Basta ya, Santana.

—¿Qué? Seguramente sale con mujeres porque quiere guardar el recuerdo de sus hombres. Eso es tan cursi. —Empuño mis manos.

—Santana, por favor. Todo esto me duele pero lo respeto y sólo te pido que hagas lo mismo.

—Bien, bien. Anda, vamos.

* * *

><p>Regreso a casa con tres copas encima y con la tristeza todavía pegando en mi corazón. El departamento está tranquilo. Kurt me ha avisado de que llegaría tarde y Blaine me ha enviado un mensaje para decirme que no me preocupara porque no llegaría a dormir. Abro de par en par la puerta de la terraza. La brisa golpea mi rostro. Camino hasta estar frente a la habitación que ahora ocupa Blaine. Pongo mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta pero no me atrevo a girarlo para saber si está abierto.<p>

Me voy hasta el otro extremo del departamento. En la cocina hay unas pequeñas escaleras que subo para ir al estudio. Hace cinco años, la señora Agnes iba a dejar su departamento y Blaine decidió que nosotros necesitábamos un lugar para un estudio, así que lo compro. Ahora, el estudio es una mezcla rara entre mis papeles de la constructora, los diseños de Kurt y el piano y los demás instrumentos de Blaine junto con una pequeña consola para sus mezclas.

Voy a mi escritorio. En él hay un montón de papeles y un par de fotografías. La primera es de los tres en unas vacaciones en Italia. En la otra están Kurt y Blaine en el escenario del teatro, hace siete años. Los dos brillan tanto…

Miro la placa que Kurt me diseñó hace unos meses, _Ingeniero David P. Karofsky_, con un tipo de letra que le encanta y el dibujo del nuevo logo de la constructora, todo hecho de forma elegante pero muy moderna. A mi viejo le encantó y Jake dijo que seguramente eso les daría una imagen más _cool_. A mí me llegó al corazón que Kurt hiciera eso por mi familia y por mí.

El lugar que ocupa Blaine está lleno de partituras y hojas llenas con sus letras. La guitarra está sobre un sofá que le encanta a Blaine; se sienta en él siempre que quiere concentrarse. Toco un acorde cualquiera que recuerdan mis dedos y de pronto las notas de una canción llegan a mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>Kurt llega a casa antes de lo previsto. Percibe ruido en el estudio, sube las escaleras y escucha claramente la melodía de una canción que en ese momento le llega hasta el alma, sobre todo por la voz barítona y profunda con la que Dave empieza a cantar.<p>

_Hey, slow it down  
>Whataya want from me?<br>Whataya want from me?_

Kurt no se mueve. Mira a Dave mientras toca la guitarra con los ojos cerrados y canta con un sentimiento que le hace estremecer.

_Yeah, I'm afraid  
>Whataya want from me?<br>__Whataya want from me?_

Él también tiene miedo, teme perder todo lo que han vivido, teme por la felicidad que se le escapa de las manos.

_There might have been a time  
>When I would give myself away<br>Oh once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now, here we are  
>So whataya want from me?<br>__Whataya want from me?_

Lágrimas saladas escapan de Kurt y ruedan por sus mejillas mientras Dave toca y canta con más fuerza, dejando que su voz envuelva todo el estudio.

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out  
>Please don't give in, I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around, hey<br>Whataya want from me?  
><em>_Whataya want from me?  
>Whataya want from me?<em>

Dave siempre ha estado para ellos. Si alguien se ha dividido bondadosamente es Dave, siempre pendiente de los dos, siempre dando todo de él para tenerlos felices. A Kurt se le parte el corazón verlo así.

_There, it's plain to see  
>That baby you're beautiful<br>And there's nothing wrong with you  
>It's me, I'm a freak<br>But thanks for loving me,  
>'cause you're doing it perfectly<br>And there might have been a time  
>When I would have let you slip away<br>I wouldn't even try  
>But I think you could save my life<em>

Kurt consigue tener valor suficiente para caminar hasta Dave cuando empieza tocar la guitarra de nuevo, aún con los ojos cerrados, y cuando vuelve a cantar Kurt se une a su voz.

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out  
>Please don't give in, I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around, hey<br>Whataya want from me?  
><em>_Whataya want from me?  
>Whataya want from me?<br>_

Dave deja de tocar, deja la guitarra de Blaine sobre el sofá y se derrumba en un llanto silencioso y profundo. Kurt se está muriendo con él. De inmediato lo abraza. Dave rodea el cuerpo de Kurt con sus brazos de tal forma que los dos sienten el apoyo que tanto necesitan. Kurt lo besa profundamente y Dave le responde de la misma forma tierna, amorosa y segura.

—Te amo, Dave. —Dave solloza en el cuello de Kurt.

—Te amo. Lo extraño mucho. —Kurt se abraza más a él.

—Yo también. Pero saldremos adelante. Esto pasará. Sé que pasará.

Kurt quiere resarcir a Dave con esas palabras de todas las veces que él le hizo sentir que las cosas estarían bien y quiere tener fe en sus palabras. Quiere despertar y que todo sea como antes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? Sé que en este momento odian a Blaine o a Kurt y Dave o a la autora de este fic pero calma, calma que esto no se acaba hasta que canta la dama gorda. Así que espero me tengan paciencia porque esto sigue para un buen rato. <strong>_

_**Hace unas semanas estaba debatiendo con algunos de mis compañeros sobre la adopción. En México adoptar es, más que difícil, engorroso y entiendo todo el tramite como tal tiene que ser muy exacto porque estamos hablando de la vida de un niño. Pero también es cierto que muchas veces este proceso se dificulta más cuando hablamos de parejas del mismo sexo y en mi país estas adopciones no son permitidas en muchos Estados. **_

_**Es entonces cuando me pongo a pensar si es efectivo tanto problema. Hay miles de niños que necesitan un hogar, unos padres que los amen pero existen muchos lugares en las que aun es imposible dar un hijo a parejas del mismo sexo. No digamos a un trío de chicos, como en Somebody. **_

_**Entramos en un dilema moral aquí, Blaine, Kurt y David serían unos padres maravillosos. Tienen una buena posición, una convivencia estable entre los tres y un niño o varios niños serían amados y cuidados pero ¿qué de las implicaciones morales? **_

_**Al final, aun vivimos en una sociedad que sigue tolerando las identidades sexuales que son diferentes pero no nos esforzamos por aceptarlas.**_

_****Bueno, eso es para la parte seria de asunto. Ahora pasemos a cosas más ambles...****_

_******No se olviden de comentar por favor. Saben lo importante que es para nosotros que ustedes nos digan si vamos bien o no. Pero más que eso, saber si hemos comunicado algún sentimiento.**_

_**Esos es todo por el momento, nos vemos el viernes con más de todo esto. **_

_**Un abrazote a mi guapa Winter que sigue de vacaciones.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Todos los cambios, incluso los más ansiados, tienen su melancolía. Lo que dejamos detrás es parte de nosotros mismos. Debemos morir en una vida antes de poder entrar en otra._

**Anatole France**

* * *

><p>La fricción de la piel desnuda de Kurt con la mía se siente maravillosa. Después de todo este tiempo juntos Kurt aún mantiene esos rasgos que lo caracterizan: la suavidad, la mirada fuerte y las muecas pesadas cuando se necesitan. Mis manos recorren su cuerpo mientras él se acurruca contra mí y su mano derecha va y viene sobre mi pecho. Ahora la cama se siente tan grande que siempre terminamos durmiendo en uno de los extremos completamente enredados el uno en el otro.<p>

Blaine tiene un mes saliendo con Diana. Estratégicamente no nos hemos dejado ver por ella. En realidad no queremos conocerla. Saber que Blaine está con alguien ya es bastante. Kurt y yo no lo hemos pasado bien y aún mantenemos la esperanza de que Blaine vea más allá y regrese con nosotros. Pero tenemos que ser pacientes.

Kurt me empieza a besar el cuello. Mi cuerpo responde de inmediato. Lo envuelvo entre mis brazos y lo coloco encima de mí para besarlo. Las manos de Kurt se enredan en mi pelo y mis manos suben y bajan desde su cadera hasta sus hombros. Kurt se separa del beso y apoya su rostro en mi pecho. Permanecemos así unos segundos hasta que él rompe el silencio con una pregunta que en realidad esperaba.

—¿Por qué sigue con esto? ¿No te preocupa? —¡Joder que si lo hace!

—Claro que me preocupa, Kurt. —Beso su frente y pienso un poco en cómo Blaine nos mira ahora y en lo mucho que quisiera volver a tenerlo con nosotros. Extraño sus besos tiernos y sus caricias calientes. —Pero ya lo hemos hablado, Kurt; esto ha sido decisión suya.

—Sí, sí. Pero, ¿no te pone celoso? —¿Que si lo hace? Cada vez que lo imagino con una mujer los cojones me quieren reventar.

—Sí, claro que sí. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? —Kurt besa mi pecho y coloca sus manos en mis pectorales.

—¿Ser el Karofsky de antes? —Ríe un poco y yo frunzo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Quieres que empuje a la chica en turno, lo traiga aquí al más puro estilo cavernícola y lo atemos a la cama para hacerle todas las cosas pervertidas que se le puedan ocurrir a tu enferma cabecita? —Kurt se encoge de hombros acariciando el vello de mi pecho.

—Puede ser un inicio. —Río ante el descaro de Kurt. —¿Qué? Extraño al Dave Karofsky posesivo y machote. —Vuelvo a reírme.

—Tú odiabas a ese Karofsky. —Kurt se encoge de hombros y se mueve hasta que su boca llega a mi oreja izquierda.

—Pero a Blaine le encantaba. —Me lo dice en un susurro con su aliento caliente chocando contra la piel de mi oreja. —Y amaba cuando lo doblabas prácticamente por la mitad y ponías sus piernas sobre tus hombros. —Gruño por sus palabras. Mis manos se van a su cadera y lo sujetan con fuerza mientras acerco su cuerpo al mío para que note como crece mi excitación. —O cuanto estaba a cuatro patas y te pedía más y más mientras yo me follaba su boca. Y le encantaba que le dieras azotes. —Doy un gemido ronco antes de lanzarme sobre Kurt.

Sin más lo giro, pongo su pecho sobre el colchón, doy un par de azotes en sus nalgas y lo penetro de golpe. Nuestras actividades previas me ayudan bastante. A Kurt le encanta que le comamos el culo y ésa se ha convertido en una actividad recurrente antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Esa linda costumbre me permite que pueda embestirlo con fuerza.

Mis brazos van a parar a sus hombros para tener un mejor ángulo. Kurt gime y se levanta hasta que su espalda queda completamente apoyada en mi pecho. Mis brazos lo rodean mientras mis movimientos pasan a ser más y más rápidos. Como puede frota su espalda contra mi pecho. Mis manos van a parar a sus piernas. Esto me encanta, esta forma salvaje de moverse de Kurt casi me hace aullar de puro placer.

—Dave… Más. —Lo hago, le doy lo que me pide. —Sí, sí. ¡Sí! —Echa su cabeza hacia atrás un poco para besarme. Somos descuidados; la pasión es mucha. Lo sigo embistiendo con más fuerza, cada vez más rápido. Mi mano izquierda llega hasta su polla. Lo acaricio un par de veces hasta que me retira la mano. —Sigue, sigue… Sólo tú. —Mantengo el ritmo. Beso su cuello y acaricio sus cojones. —¡Dave! —Kurt empieza a derramarse en grandes y deliciosos chorros de semen caliente que cae por todos lados. Yo llego inmediatamente después.

No nos separamos; seguimos en la misma posición. Mi erección poco a poco va menguando dentro de Kurt. Él tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro y los ojos cerrados y su respiración, como la mía, está un poco entrecortada. Los labios de Kurt buscan los míos, esta vez de forma dulce. En ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe.

—¡Oh, lo siento!

Se vuelve a cerrar. Kurt toma mis manos, que estaban en su cintura, y hace que lo rodee con mis brazos.

—¿Eso era una chica? —Beso su cuello mientras le respondo.

—Sí, era Diana. —Blaine lleva saliendo con ella un jodido mes y ésta es la primera vez que nos ve. Blaine le había dicho que vivía con unos amigos que eran pareja y nada más. Nosotros la conocimos por una fotografía.

—Vamos a dormir.

Caemos a la cama casi sin soltarnos. Kurt se gira entre mis brazos y esconde su rostro en mi pecho cerrando los ojos. Sé que ambos queremos apartar de nuestra cabeza la idea de que Blaine ha traído una chica a casa.

El reloj marca las 3:47 de la mañana. He tenido una pesadilla que no puedo recordar pero sé que ha sido horrible. No hay muchas cosas que me despierten así. Kurt está profundamente dormido. Con mucho cuidado me levanto de la cama, tomo mi bata y salgo de la habitación. El departamento está en silencio. La luz de la luna se puede ver por el ventanal. Camino hasta la cocina para servirme un vaso de leche.

Escucho unos pasos. A Blaine le gustan los bocadillos a casi cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

—Hola —le digo cuando ya está en la cocina.

Blaine me mira de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en mi pecho. Luego sus ojos van al nudo de mi bata y se queda observándolo unos segundos. Sabe que debajo de la bata no hay nada de ropa. Noto en su mirada que le gusta. Por lo menos le sigo gustando; sus ojos no me mienten. Saber eso me da una tranquilidad que ni siquiera es superada al notar que lleva su pijama bien puesto, lo que quiere decir que no ha hecho nada de nada con esa chica. Eso me anima para acercarme hasta que sólo hay un centímetro de distancia entre nosotros.

—¿No podías dormir? —me pregunta sin apartar la mirada de mi boca.

—La cama es muy grande para sólo dos. —Blaine boquea un poco y se aleja de mí. Abre la nevera para tomar un trozo del pastel que he traído especialmente para él porque es su favorito. Silenciosamente me acerco a él de nuevo. Le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y lo pego a mi cuerpo. —Descansa. —Sin más, lo suelto y me voy. He pensado en besarlo pero eso sería demasiado.

Regreso a la cama, abrazo a Kurt aún más fuerte que antes y me quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Escucho a Kurt tararear y sonrío. En diez años eso no ha cambiado para nada.<p>

—¿Sabes que el que solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda? —Abro los ojos y lo veo completamente vestido y con una sonrisa que iluminaría cualquier rincón oscuro.

—No he hecho ninguna maldad. Me reía de tu canción. —Kurt en ensancha la sonrisa.

—Anoche te sentí salir, desperté un poco y luego escuche la otra puerta. Tardaste, y eso quiere decir que encontraste algo bueno. A menos que a ti también te vayan los coños. —Sonrío.

—No pasó nada pero me miró como si quisiera comerme y eso ya es algo. —Kurt se tira a la cama conmigo y eso es bastante inusual; por lo regular Kurt odia que sus atuendos sean arruinados por arrugas o cosas así.

—Eso es bueno, deberíamos aprovecharlo. Sé que con un poco de acción de nuestra parte regresaría como un lindo corderito. —Tomo a Kurt de la mano.

—No opino lo mismo. Debemos respetarlo y por eso no avancé hacia él. —Kurt niega y se pone de pie.

—Un día ese inmenso corazón tuyo y tus ojos van a perderte. —Toma sus cosas y me da un beso en la frente. —Regreso a la hora de la comida para que me cuentes como te ha ido con los permisos. —Me encanta que Kurt, a pesar de que sólo parece interesando en sí mismo, recuerde mis cosas. Hoy se decide si me dan los permisos para la sede de la constructora en Cordell y todo parece indicar que sí.

* * *

><p>Blaine está teniendo uno de esos días malos en los que no sabe por qué demonios está haciendo lo que está haciendo cuando lo único que quiere es regresar al tiempo en el que era follado sin contemplaciones por Kurt, o por Dave, o por Kurt y Dave al mismo tiempo. Extraña los fuertes brazos de Dave rodeando su cuerpo mientras su gigantesca polla se desliza dentro de él. Extraña sentir los dulces besos de Kurt mientras lo penetra sin contemplaciones. ¡Joder como los echa de menos! Y Diana no ayuda nada para mitigar el dolor.<p>

—Dios, se ven tan súper sexys juntos. —Blaine cierra los ojos exasperado. Diana tiene una mirada de fanática loca. —¿Cuánto dices que llevan juntos? —Blaine se traga el nudo de su seca garganta.

—Diez años. —Ella suspira tontamente.

—¿Diez años y siguen follando así? Es magnífico, Blaine. Debiste habérmelos presentado. —Blaine asiente.

—Son chicos muy ocupados. Kurt es diseñador en Q&P y Dave está a punto de abrir una sucursal de su constructora en Cordell.

—¿Dave es el grandote? —Blaine asiente mirando con cierta reticencia el brillo en los ojos de Diana. —¿Ingeniero de esos con casco y todo? —Blaine recuerda la ocasión en la que Dave estaba esperándolos en casa vestido sólo con un casco blanco. Suspira y asiente. —Kurt debe de estar muy feliz con ese pedazo de tío. —Un inexplicable sentimiento de celos sube por la garganta de Blaine y Diana parece notarlo. —No te pongas celoso, bebé. Es que ayer Kurt se veía muy feliz. Pero yo también lo soy. —Blaine sonríe afable suprimiendo por completo las ganas de decirle _aléjate de él, perra_.

Está jodido. No puede dejar de pensar en ellos. Unos minutos después le dice a Diana que necesita regresar al conservatorio. Se despide de ella pero no va al trabajo. En realidad lo que quiere es irse al departamento, hacerse una buena paja pensando en sus chicos, comer algo y luego dormir hasta que la pesadilla acabe.

En cuanto abre la puerta del departamento el aroma a comida inunda sus sentidos. Dave está cocinando y el resultado siempre es un manjar de dioses. Blaine no sabe qué es, tal vez las recetas secretas de mama Adams, pero Dave cocina orgásmicamente bien aunque no lo haga muy a menudo. Se acerca sigilosamente a la cocina y ve camarones con pasta con la habitual salsa secreta de Dave.

—Ey, llegas temprano. —Blaine observa los ojos verdes de Dave y sonríe débilmente.

—Sí, el conservatorio está tranquilo estos días. —Dave asiente y se gira para terminar de comprobar su comida. Apaga todo cuando se siente satisfecho.

—¿Diana viene? —Los ojos de Dave pierden brillo cuando le hace esa pregunta y Blaine se siente mal por ello.

—No, está ocupada. Imagino que la comida es para festejar algo especial entre Kurt y tú. —Dave de pronto se pone tenso y Blaine lamenta como ha podido interpretar el comentario.

—No. Es para todos los que vivimos aquí. Por eso te he preguntado por tu… _Novia._ —Dicho por Dave se siente horrible. —Me dieron el permiso para la constructora en Cordell. —Blaine sonríe y sin pensarlo se lanza para abrazar fuertemente a David.

—Eso es magnífico. Cristi se va a poner muy contenta. —De pronto Blaine siente que ha sido una mala idea. El pecho de Dave se siente demasiado bien, sus brazos son tal y como los recuerda y si tan solo pudiera mover un poco su cadera y frotarse… Blaine se aleja de inmediato.

—Gracias, _farmec. _—Blaine se queda por un momento contemplando a David mientras saca una cerveza de la nevera. David no le quiere decir que significa _farmec_ y Blaine siempre tiene la intención de buscarlo pero por una cosa o por otra lo acaba olvidando. Tal vez inconscientemente desea que Dave se lo diga.

Dave se sienta en el sofá, enciende el televisor y empieza cambiar de canal en canal. Blaine se deja caer a su lado pero dejando un espacio en medio, como si fueran dos simples tíos viendo la televisión. Sin embargo, Blaine esta tenso mientras siente la calidez que irradia David.

—¿Estás bien, Blaine? —Él niega de inmediato.

Dave suprime el espacio que los dividía y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Blaine y éste hace algo que nunca en diez años había hecho: se sienta en el regazo de Dave. Kurt lo hace todo el tiempo. Puede haber dos o tres lugares disponibles pero él siempre termina sentado en las piernas de Dave la mar de sonriente. Ahora Blaine entiende por qué: David es amoroso, cálido y protector. Estar sentado en sus piernas le permite descansar la cabeza en su fuerte pecho y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Qué pasa, Blaine? —Las manos de David acarician tiernamente la cadera de Blaine.

—Estoy confundido y me siento solo. —Dave sonríe.

—Estoy aquí. Los dos lo estamos. Kurt y yo, ¿recuerdas? —Blaine no quiere decir que sí porque apenas lleva un mes sin ellos y ya se está muriendo. No es justo pero debe darles lo que necesitan.

Dave se inclina para besarlo en la boca pero Blaine gira el rostro y los labios de David terminan en su mejilla. No quiere que lo bese porque sabe que después de eso no habrá marcha atrás; regresará con ellos y no los soltará nunca. Y con ello borrará toda posibilidad de una familia para Kurt y Dave. Tiene que ser fuerte y abrazar su idea como un ideal para llevarla hasta el final.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abre. Blaine se pone de pie en cuanto ve a Kurt.

—¿Pasa algo? —Blaine niega y balbucea algo de ir a su habitación, se encierra en ella y se deja caer en la cama.

* * *

><p>Kurt y yo vemos a Blaine correr hasta su habitación y dar un fortísimo portazo. Estaba tan cerca…<p>

—¿Está bien? —La preocupación de Kurt es genuina.

—Se siente solo. —Kurt niega, tira sus cosas al suelo y toma el lugar de Blaine sobre mis piernas.

—¿Y por qué no simplemente regresa con nosotros? —Me encojo de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo es. —Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados por un momento.

—¿Lo has conseguido? —Asiento y Kurt me besa. —Sabía que lo harías. Con esta constructora ya son tres. Ahora sí tu papá se va a volver asquerosamente rico. —Sonrío y Kurt también lo hace. Ambos sabemos que eso es lo de menos.

—¿Quieres cenar? —Cuando estamos a punto de sentarnos a comer mi móvil suena.

_Ey, bro. Mañana tengo un seminario. ¿Te parece que nos veamos por la tarde? Trae a tus chicos, que también quiero saludarles._

—Es Azimio. Viene a un seminario y quiere vernos. —Kurt sonríe. Con el paso del tiempo las cosas entre Azimio y él han mejorado. Puede que no sean amigos pero se toleran bastante bien.

—Mañana no puedo, tengo una reunión y seguramente llegaré tarde a casa, pero si lo ves salúdalo por mí.

* * *

><p>Azimio Adams, o, mejor dicho, el detective Azimio Adams, es el fabuloso padre de Alan Adams Karofsky. Mi amigo me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi hermana durante una fiesta en el primer año de universidad. Estuve en estado casi catatónico durante todo ese día. Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, enamorado de mi hermana. Además Azimio se había hecho muy amigo de Sam y eso complicaba bastante las cosas.<p>

Cuando Cristi y Sam terminaron, Azimio ya trabajaba como policía. Durante esos primeros años su amistad con Cristi se fortaleció pero seguía sin esperanzas de tener algo con ella. Tres años después se examinó para ser detective y lo consiguió. Supe que mi hermana sentía algo por él cuando viajó desde aquí hasta Ohio sólo para estar en la fiesta de nombramiento de Azimio. Un año después Cristi me confesó que se había enamorado de él.

Cuando por fin hablaron de sus sentimientos fue estúpidamente meloso verlos. Mi amigo prácticamente besaba el piso por donde Cristi caminaba. Y fue traumático ver a mi hermana convertida en una chica mimosa con mi amigo. Azimio supo ganársela con paciencia, amor, dedicación, lucha y una ternura infinita que Cristi siempre necesitó pero que nunca dijo a nadie que le hacía falta. Sólo Azimio pudo completarla.

—Ey, hermano. —Azimio y yo nos abrazamos fuerte golpeando nuestras espaldas. Nos sentamos y yo río al ver la bebida de Azimio.

—¿Un Manhattan? Az, eres un duro detective de Ohio bebiendo Manhattans en Nueva York. ¿Adónde vamos a ir a parar? —Mi amigo se termina el resto de su copa y me sonríe.

—Cállate, chupa pollas. ¿Hay algún manual gay donde diga que un tipo duro como yo no puede beber algo rojo o verde lima? —Ambos nos reímos.

—¿Cómo están Cristi y Alan? —Mi amigo parece brillar. Saca de inmediato su billetera y me muestra una fotografía de mi hermana cargando a su hijo. —Cada día más grande, ¿cierto? —Mi viejo amigo asiente. —Les has mostrado esta fotografía a todos y cada uno de tus compañeros, ¿verdad?

—De verdad que no sabes cuándo callarte, toma culos. —Me río otra vez. Azimio guarda su billetera y suspira. —Cristi es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Jamás pensé que tendría una oportunidad con ella y menos aún que nos casáramos y tuviéramos un hijo. Eso era demasiado incluso para mis tontas fantasías. Y ahora, mírame. Soy el jodido hombre más feliz del puto mundo, tengo un hermoso hijo que se parece a su madre y a la mujer más fuerte, segura y guerrera de todo el planeta a mi lado.

—De verdad estás jodidamente enamorado de mi hermana. —Azimio parece sonrojarse pero no presto mucha atención. Ver sonrojarse a Azimio Adams, matón por excelencia de McKinley, es de lo más traumático.

—Y hablando de amor… ¿Y tus chicos? —Se lo dije a Azimio el día de nuestra graduación. Él se merecía saberlo. Pensé que no lo entendería pero fue el primero en decirme _coño, cabrón, qué suerte la tuya_.

—Kurt está en una reunión y Blaine también estaba ocupado. —Azimio me mira fijamente y yo bebo agua pensando en otra cosa para alejar el problema.

—¿Ocupado? Blaine _niño bonito_ Anderson nunca está ocupado cuando se trata de ti. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y entonces se lo cuento todo, todo de todo, y poco a poco siento como voy drenando lo que tengo en la cabeza. Azimio asiente de vez en cuando y no dice nada hasta que termino de contarle todo pero, sobre todo, mi miedo a que las cosas no resulten como antes y que tenga que decir adiós a Blaine definitivamente.

—Dave, ¿qué va a pasar cuando quieras tener un hijo? Es normal que tanto los hombres como las mujeres tengamos ganas de dejar algo de nosotros en este mundo cuando ya no estemos. Es parte de la vida querer tener hijos. Y no me refiero a esa mierda de nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir. Me refiero a los partidos de fútbol americano, a los primeros pasos, a que te digan papá, a enseñarles a andar en bicicleta, a que te cuenten de su primer novio, o novia, o de sus novios si sale como el tío Dave… —Me río un poco. —Hermano, te conozco. Sé que vas a querer tener un hijo. Blaine tiene razón.

—Sí, la tiene. Pero si no les dan un hijo a tres chicos que se aman es porque en el mundo lo que menos importa es el amor y así no quiero ningún hijo. —Azimio niega.

—Hermano, te olvidas de algo importante. Tu chico dijo que no sería un buen padre. ¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué cree que no lo será? —Joder, no lo había pensado.

—Yo…

—Va más allá de adoptar y del amor. Creo que deberían hablar con Blaine y saber qué pasa con eso del buen padre.

—¿Sabes? Me encanta que hayas madurado.

—Lo sé. Sin mí estarías perdido.

—Aún me falta que Blaine quiera hablar con nosotros. —Azimio guarda silencio mientras nos traen la comida. Estoy seguro de que Kurt me mataría si viera la cantidad de grasa que estoy a punto de engullir.

La cena continúa con tranquilidad. Azimio me habla de Alan, de Cristi y de papá con Michael, Nora y Jake. Cuando estamos bebiendo un par de cervezas después de la comida, Azimio me mira.

—¿Por qué no le cantas algo? ¿No era eso lo que hacían siempre en el club Glee cuando algo pasaba? Que si Quinn estaba embarazada, cantaban; que si Kurt era gay, cantaban; que si Finn y Rachel terminaban, cantaban; que si mi amigo se declaraba un chupa pollas, cantaban. ¿Ves?

—Tengo años sin hacerlo y él ahora es un prof…

—Ya, seguro que contigo se le mojaran las bragas igual. Además, digo que le cantes a él no a medio Nueva York. Busca el momento en el cual hagas menos el ridículo.

Esa noche espero despierto a Kurt. Cuando llega le hablo del plan de Azimio y, extrañamente, está de acuerdo. Así que lo planeamos todo para que Blaine, por lo menos, sienta que es un gran detalle.

* * *

><p>Es tarde y a Blaine aún le queda una clase por dar. La peor de todas. Diez chicos problema para los que sus padres han decidido que la música será un camino efectivo para coadyuvar a sus terapias. Hay uno en particular, un matón de instituto, que le recuerda mucho al Dave de antes de salir de armario.<p>

Esa tarde Blaine ha decidido que invertirá las dos horas de su clase en una película, _The Rat Pack_, la historia de la pandilla de Sinatra. No es una película muy conocida pero a Blaine le gusta mucho la actuación de Ray Liotta como Frank Sinatra, amén de la micro escena de sexo que dejara a los chicos tranquilos por el resto de la película.

Albert, el chico problema del instituto, está loco con Sinatra gritándole a Peter Lawford por ser un inútil y jurando que nunca la va a perdonar por traicionarlo con los Kennedy. La película termina pero Blaine no enciende las luces.

—Más o menos los eventos fueron así y eso marcaría el fin del _Rat Pack_, que en su época nos dejó grandes películas y excelentes canciones.

De pronto, una luz blanca ilumina el segundo piso del auditorio en el que Blaine da su clase. Su mandíbula cae al suelo al ver a David vestido con un impecable esmoquin negro, con un ramillete azul en la solapa derecha y una rosa roja en las manos. Una melodía muy suave se escucha desde el fondo del auditorio y David empieza a cantar para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Blaine, que debía sentirse avergonzado pero que lo que en realidad siente es que las piernas se le van a doblar en cualquier momento por lo varonil y maravilloso que se ve Dave.

_You're just too good to be true  
>Can't keep my eyes off of you<br>You feel like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<em>

David le señala y los diez chicos de su clase prácticamente aúllan y aplauden. Las chicas tienen la mirada fija en David; Blaine está seguro que más de una se ha enamorado justo en ese momento. Los ojos de Albert están fijos en ambos, como si no pudiera creer lo que está pasando.

La plataforma que usan para los musicales se mueve desde el techo. Blaine mira hacia arriba y Pete, el hombre que la maneja, le sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. Dave sube a la plataforma y va bajando mientras sigue cantando.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
>There's nothing else to compare<br>The sight of you makes me weak  
>There are no words left to speak<br>But if you feel like I feel  
>Please let me know that it's real<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<em>

La pantalla sube y se abre el telón. En ese momento la banda va entrando y en medio de ellos Kurt llega bailando con un sombrero de copa y un esmoquin igual de implacable que el de Dave. Para ese momento a sus alumnas prácticamente se les está cayendo la baba.

Dave llega hasta él, le pasa el brazo derecho por la espalda para bailar mientras Kurt canta. Los chicos aplauden y forman unas cuantas parejas.

_I love you, baby  
>And if it's quite all right<br>I need you, baby  
>To warm the lonely nights<br>I love you, baby  
>Trust in me when I say<br>Oh, pretty baby  
>Don't bring me down, I pray<br>Oh, pretty baby  
>Now that I found you, stay<br>And let me love you, baby  
>Let me love you<em>

Dave lo suelta y de inmediato Kurt lo sujeta y empieza a bailar con él lentamente mientras sigue cantando.

_You're just too good to be true  
>Can't keep my eyes off of you<br>You feel like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<em>

Kurt lo sube al escenario y Dave aparece para tomarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos y cantarle.

_I love you, baby  
>And if it's quite all right<br>I need you, baby  
>To warm the lonely nights<br>I love you, baby  
>Trust in me when I say<br>Oh, pretty baby  
>Don't bring me down, I pray<br>Oh, pretty baby  
>Now that I found you this day<br>Let me love you, baby  
>Let me love you<em>

Dave se queda a centímetros de sus labios pero no hace nada más. Los aplausos de los diez estudiantes de Blaine se escuchan por todo el auditorio. Kurt hace una reverencia y Dave gira a Blaine para encarar a su público. Todos están sonriendo, todos menos Albert, que tiene los ojos rojos y sale corriendo del auditorio.

—Gracias, chicos, esto es todo. Espero verlos el lunes y lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver esto. —Lo dice sonriendo igual que sus chicos.

—No se preocupe, profesor Anderson. Ha sido genial. Debería hacer más clases interactivas. —Jennifer le da una mirada bastante lujuriosa a Kurt.

Los chicos se retiran juntos riendo por todo lo que acaban de ver. Blaine está preocupado por Albert. Sabe que el chico no está bien y quizás debió salir corriendo tras él pero también está seguro de que en este momento el chico no le dirá nada. Se necesita un poco de tiempo para poder hablar de lo que tenemos en la mente. Blaine lo aprendió con el paso del tiempo.

Ahora tiene que lidiar con los dos chicos que le han hecho pasar uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida. Pero necesita fajarse los pantalones para que las cosas no se salgan de su mano.

—Gracias. Ha sido genial verlos hacer esto. —Les sonríe a ambos y Dave se le acerca.

—Blaine, creo que sabes por qué lo hemos hecho. No es necesario que nos hagas sufrir a todos siendo que los tres nos amamos. Y estamos aquí para que lo entiendas.

—Lo entiendo pero mi postura sigue siendo la misma, chicos. —Kurt lo mira

—¿Cómo podemos convencerte de que estás haciendo mal? Estás tomando una decisión que es de los tres sin que nosotros podamos decir nada. Sinceramente, creo que esto es pura cobardía tuya. ¿Qué?, Blaine. ¿De verdad crees serás tan malo con los niños?

—Kurt… —La advertencia de Dave es débil. Blaine sabe que David también quiere saber qué le pasa por la cabeza.

—Nunca quise tener hijos. Mis padres fueron terribles conmigo y yo no sé tratar a los niños. Ustedes saben bien que mi padre no tuvo una relación real conmigo hasta que el abuelo murió y es una mierda pasar diecisiete años sin conocer a tu padre.

—Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Tienes miedo de luchar por nuestro futuro porque no te sientes preparado? Perdóname, cariño, pero eso es egoísmo y no el sacrificio por nuestra felicidad que nos quieres hacer creer.

—Es un poco de ambas cosas, Kurt. Pero puedes pensar lo que quieras. —La decepción en los ojos de Kurt le duele en el alma.

—No eres tu padre, Blaine. Y nosotros no necesitamos tener hijos pero, si ésta es tu decisión, Kurt y yo ya no intentaremos más avances. Éste ha sido el último. —La voz profunda y serena que lanza el ultimátum pesa en el alma de Blaine. —Te damos el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo. Sólo recuerda que estamos enamorados de verdad, que queremos una vida juntos, los tres, y que nosotros estamos preparados para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Siempre lo estuvimos, desde que esto empezó. Has sido tú el que nos prohibió decir lo que éramos a todas las personas que deben saberlo. Eres tú el que ha decidido irse cuando nosotros sólo pensábamos en estar bien. Si queremos hijos, lucharemos por ellos. Y si no los podemos tener porque a pesar del amor, la compañía, la fortaleza y la bondad que les podemos ofrecer nadie ve más que un trío, pues entonces no tendremos hijos. Nos vamos.

Dave toma la mano de Kurt y salen por la puerta lateral del auditorio. Blaine se queda ahí, escuchando el silencio y pensando en las palabras de Dave. Necesita pensar. Sabe que Dave tiene razón en decirle que él solo se ha puesto en el lugar en el que está pero lo ha hecho por ellos. Una voz desde dentro le dice que ellos no le han pedido nada.

Sale con rumbo al estacionamiento. Aún usa el coche que Dave le regaló porque, a pesar de todo, en él se siente bien. Cuando está a punto de subirse ve la sombra de un chico. Sabe que es Albert antes de estar cerca de él. Cuando llega a su lado se sienta en el borde del estacionamiento sobresaltándolo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Es evidente que el chico ha llorado. —¿Te ha molestado lo que ha pasado? —El chico traga saliva.

—Usted sabe lo que soy, ¿cierto? —Blaine coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Albert.

—Nadie puede decirte lo que eres o lo que te gusta. Sólo tú. Y eso será con el tiempo. Ahora eres demasiado joven para preocuparte. —Los dulces dieciséis no son una buena edad para definir tu sexualidad. Eso lo sabe bien Blaine por experiencia.

—Seguramente tendré un sueño erótico con cada uno de ustedes tres, o con los tres al mismo tiempo. ¿Usted qué cree que significa eso? —Blaine resopla divertido.

—Puede significar que tienes una gran imaginación. Eres un gran chico, Albert. No tienes por qué vivir bajo ninguna presión. Sé tú mismo y deja que las cosas lleguen por sí solas. ¿Tus padres…?

—Papá es piloto y mi madre simplemente no está —Blaine asiente.

—Yo estoy aquí. Cada vez que quieras hablar sólo tienes que llamarme. —Blaine le da una tarjeta con sus números y el chico la sujeta entre sus manos para luego guardarla.

—¿Con cuál te vas a quedar? —La pregunta de Albert le desconcierta cuando van caminado por el estacionamiento hacia sus coches.

—¿Tú con cuál te quedarías? —Albert sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Con los dos. ¿Para qué elegir si se puede tener lo mejor de dos mundos?

Blaine habla un poco más con Albert antes de irse al departamento. La respuesta del chico le deja bastante divertido pero también piensa en la parte seria, en las ganas que tiene de que alguien le señale el camino y así no lastimar ni a Kurt ni a David.

Al llegar a casa ve a Kurt sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto lo escucha, abre los ojos y lo mira. Blaine de inmediato sabe que algo anda mal.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—La madre de David murió hace una semana. Hoy han descubierto el cuerpo en su casa. —Blaine abre la boca pero no sabe qué decir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Díganme su Azimio no es de lo más lindo. La verdad es que no hay nada seguro respecto a Dave en la tercera temporada de Glee pero espero verlo junto con su buen compinche Azimio. <strong>_

_**Pues oficialmente ya tengo numero para el fic, llegaré al capítulo 23 y terminamos. En pocas palabras estamos a punto de llegar. Pero no se preocupen, no se libraran de mí y de mis fis de Glee, sobre todo del Kurtofsky que ya estoy cocinando. **_

_**Un abrazote, nos vemos el viernes**._


	21. Chapter 21

_He amado hasta llegar a la locura; y eso a lo que llaman locura, para mí, es la única forma sensata de amar._

**Françoise Sagan**

* * *

><p>El funeral de mi madre no fue tan especial como el del abuelo de Blaine, ni siquiera tan lleno de recuerdos como el de Otto de hace un año. El funeral de mi madre fue solitario y serio y estuvo dirigido por el sacerdote de su iglesia. Cristi y yo nos sentíamos perdidos entre tantas damas de la moral llorando. Papá también lloró. Después de todo lo entiendo, mi madre fue el amor de su vida, y creo que Nora también lo entiende y lo apoya. Fue reconfortante verlos, Nora abrazando a papá mientras Mike y Jake estaban resguardándoles. Kurt se mantuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano e ignorando, igual que lo hacía yo, las miradas irritadas de las mujeres de la vela perpetua. Blaine, aunque no me tocaba, también estuvo al lado de mi familia, muy serio junto a su padre, William, y los Hummel-Hudson. Hasta mis chicos de Glee estuvieron en el funeral de mi madre apoyándome. Sé que ninguno tenía verdaderos buenos sentimientos por ella y que incluso muchos de ellos llegaron a odiarla de verdad por todas las cosas que me hizo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser mi madre.<p>

Al finalizar el funeral, Mark Ross nos informó a Cristi y a mí de que teníamos que ir a su despacho para la lectura del testamento. Fue una sorpresa que mi madre dividiera sus bienes entre los dos; pensé que me desconocería hasta la muerte.

Ahora estamos frente a nuestra antigua casa, la casa en la que pasamos nuestra infancia y de la que salimos hace años, cuando las cosas se desmoronaron entre mis padres. Pasó mucho para que yo conciliara todo lo sucedido con mis padres y, por fin, me liberara de la culpa que me cubría.

—¿Listo?

Cristi y yo hemos decidido venir solos. Azimio, mi viejo y Kurt han protestado. Me ha gustado ver en la mirada de Blaine la misma protesta, aunque silenciosa. Sin embargo, Cristi y yo los hemos convencido de que esto lo teníamos que hacer solos. Detrás de esa puerta blanca hay muchos recuerdos que no sé qué nos traerán pero que queremos revivir.

—No. —Sonrío y Cristi me da un amistoso apretón en el hombro antes de abrir la puerta.

El interior sigue siendo de color blanco; los años parecen no haber pasado por aquí. Mamá aún conserva los mismos muebles y la misma fotografía familiar cuelga de la pared de la sala. Cristina camina hasta ella y la mira intensamente con una sonrisa tonta. Mi hermana tenía doce años cuando tomamos esa fotografía; yo, catorce.

—Dave. Te veías tan peque aquí… —En la fotografía no era más que un chico regordete con grandes cachetes. Me alegro de haber crecido bien. —Eras tan adorable. Debe haber cientos de fotografías tuyas de cuando eras pequeño.

—Hay más de ti, cariño. Mamá adoraba tomarte fotos con esos vestidos pomposos y tus bucles. —Cristi se sonroja porque recuerda que mi madre de verdad adoraba eso.

Subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Antes de entrar a la mía inspiro profundamente; la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué voy a encontrarme. Abro la boca cuando veo mi habitación impecable. Trago el nudo que se forma en mi garganta al pensar en mamá viniendo aquí para mantener todo como cuando nos fuimos.

Sobre la mesita de noche está la ultima fotografía que mamá y yo nos tomados juntos. Fue un año antes de que besase a Kurt. Ella sonreía ampliamente y sostenía mi primer premio de matemáticas. Parecía tan orgullosa de mí… Una solitaria lágrima escapa por mi mejilla y suspiro entrecortadamente. En mi armario mamá aún guarda mi equipo de fútbol americano, un palo de hockey que olvidé y una fotografía de mi graduación que nunca había visto. El corazón se me encoge. En esa foto estamos Blaine, Kurt y yo sonriendo a la cámara. Y mi madre la tenía pero, ¿cómo?

Salgo de mi antigua habitación para ir con Cristi. No me sorprende encontrarme con que la habitación de mi hermana también parece congelada en el tiempo. Cristi esta en medio, llorando. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Permanecemos así hasta que Cristi resopla.

—¿Por qué lo hizo, David? ¿Por qué acabó con todo? Éramos tan felices, ella lo era, y nos alejó. —La voz de Cristi suena quebrada y herida. —Ella siempre supo que lo eras, lo vio antes que los demás y pudo ayudarte en tus momentos más oscuros. Pudo evitar todo ese dolor si tan sólo hubiera hablado contigo, si te hubiese dicho que estaba bien sentirte así, que estaba bien ser gay. —Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al ver a mi hermana así. Hace tiempo que perdoné a mi madre por todo lo que hizo y lo que no hizo pero Cristi no lo ha hecho. —Lo peor es saber que lo hizo porque de verdad se creía en lo correcto. Si tan sólo…

—Tienes que dejar eso. Ella ya no está en este mundo y, sin importar lo irracional que fuese, nos dejó cosas buenas, nos dejo historias y momentos dignos de recordar. A algún día le contarás a Alan que tu madre te leía todas las noches un poco de los libros de Harry Potter. —Cristi sonríe un poco —¿Sabes? Aún me despierto en las noches de tormenta y recuerdo cuando ella llegaba a mi habitación para calmarme. Sé que tú también harás eso con Alan y que él se sentirá orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

—Lo sé pero las cosas malas que hizo no se pueden olvidar así como así. La gente no se vuelve buena cuando muere, simplemente deja de existir y nosotros dejamos de reclamárselo. No puedo olvidar lo que hizo, Dave. He pensado tanto… Hay días en los que creo que jamás les hablaré a mis hijos de mi madre porque aún me duele haberla perdido, porque nunca supo entendernos. No quiero que mis hijos crezcan con esas cosas en la cabeza.

—Los padres siempre nos educan. Ella nos enseñó cómo no ser con nuestros hijos, nos mostró que el único camino para una relación entre padres e hijos es la comunicación. Tienes que dejarlo ir, Cristi, tienes que dejar que los rencores se vayan para siempre.

Mi hermana cierra los ojos y deja que el aire de sus pulmones se vacíe poco a poco. Después los abre y me sonríe sinceramente.

—Anda, vamos a buscar cosas para que nuestros respectivos se burlen de nuestros años dorados. —Sé que debería decirle algo más pero, al mismo tiempo, creo que necesita espacio para superar esto. En momentos así agradezco que Azimio sea su esposo porque sé que él intentara de todo para que mi hermana le diga lo que le pasa y podrá ayudarla mejor que yo.

* * *

><p>Blaine mira la casa de los Adams desde su coche. Se había marchado con su padre a Westerville después del funeral pero no ha durado ni una hora; necesita saber cómo están Dave y Kurt. Así que ha tomado su viejo Lexus y ha conducido hasta el lugar donde piensa que pueden estar sus chicos. Pero ahora que está aquí no sabe qué hacer y lleva más de tres horas parado pensando. Ni siquiera sabe si están en casa de Azimio y Cristina. La otra opción es la casa de los Karofsky. Claro que no hay mucha diferencia, Cristi vive frente a la casa de su padre y eso le facilita mucho las cosas. Así que se arma de valor y sale del coche. En cuanto golpea la puerta siente que algo frío se instala en su nuca.<p>

Azimio abre la puerta y Blaine traga saliva. No es que Azimio le caiga mal, de hecho es muy gracioso y tiene un sentido del humor ácido y crudo que a Blaine le gusta mucho, pero una parte de él, la asustada, la que aún recuerda que los tipos como Azimio lo golpeaban, intenta salir corriendo cada vez que Azimio está presente.

—Buenas noches… Yo… Quería saber qué… ¿Dave y Kurt están aquí? —Azimio eleva su ceja izquierda inquisitivamente y se hace a un lado.

—Pasa. —Blaine boquea pero no dice nada y entra a la casa. En ese momento Kurt baja las escaleras y lo mira haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. —Quería saber si ustedes están bien. —Kurt lo mira sin decir nada. Azimio los observa a ambos.

—Vamos. —Cuando Azimio habla Blaine y Kurt se sorprenden. —Pasen para acá. —Azimio los guía hasta la sala y les señala el sofá. Kurt abre la boca para protestar pero se da cuenta de que en los ojos de Azimio no hay imposición sino petición, así que toma asiento igual que hace Blaine. —¿Quieren algo de beber? —Ambos niegan. Azimio se sienta frente a ellos y se aclara la garganta. —He estado dándole vueltas a esto desde que llegaron, me refiero a hablar con ustedes. Desde que Dave me contó lo que pasó he tenido la inquietud de intercambiar un par de palabras con ustedes. —Azimio mueve nerviosamente sus piernas y vuelve a aclararse la garganta sin necesidad. —No sé si lo han notado. Bueno, imagino que en diez años tuvieron tiempo para notar que Dave es bastante complaciente, muy parecido al señor Karofsky. Y él los ama mucho. —Blaine mira hacia otro lado cuando Azimio dice eso. Para él no es habitual hablar de su relación con Kurt y David. —Yo no me meto en lo que ustedes tienen. Es más, me gustaba porque tenía muy feliz a mi amigo y si hay alguien en el mundo que se merece ser feliz ése es David. Ahora quiero que ustedes piensen en ello porque le están partiendo el corazón. Él necesita saber que las cosas con ustedes están bien. Acaba de perder a su madre y eso le ha pegado duro porque vivía sin saber nada de ella desde hace mucho. Ha sido terrible la forma en la que ha muerto porque nadie se dio cuenta hasta que fue inevitable y eso seguirá a Dave porque es un hombre bueno. Ustedes son sus únicos apoyos más allá del señor K. No les pido mucho. Hablen entre ustedes, decidan lo que quieren hacer y sigan un camino que no sea doloroso para ninguno de los tres.

Azimio los mira por unos segundos. Tanto Kurt como Blaine están en shock. Azmio Adams, matón de instituto, les ha abierto su corazón como el gran amigo que es para suplicarles que no le hagan daño a Dave. Azimio asiente y los deja solos. El silencio se extiende por varios minutos hasta que Kurt parece regresar.

—Sé que Dave quiere o querrá tener hijos pero, si te soy sincero, yo no los quiero. No ahora, por lo menos —Blaine asiente.

—¿Crees que es justo quitarle esa oportunidad a Dave? —Kurt se ríe.

—Tú eres más maternal que yo, Blaine. Trabajas con chicos todos los días. Si alguien debería formar una familia con David ése eres tú. —Blaine niega. —¿Qué? ¿Verdad que no se siente bien echar a perder esto? Blaine, te conozco. Sé que te encantan los niños y que serías un gran padre. —La mirada de Blaine brilla un poco más por un segundo. —No podemos decidir lo que Dave quiere o no. Creo que está lo bastante grandecito como para que nosotros le digamos lo que tiene que hacer y cómo lo tiene que hacer. Azimio tiene razón, Dave nos va complacer en todo pero nosotros también podemos buscar una forma en la que él esté bien con lo que pasa.

—Nadie le daría un niño a un trío de chicos. Vamos, ni siquiera a un trío hetero. Y yo tampoco lo aceptaría. ¿Sabes por lo que tendría que pasar ese pobre pequeño o pequeña? Las burlas, las repercusiones psicológicas… Ni siquiera me lo quiero imaginar. —Kurt sonríe.

—¿Ves como eres más paternal que yo? —Kurt toma las manos de Blaine entre las suyas. —¿Crees que podamos hablar de esto sin gritarnos, llorar ni hacer ningún tipo de drama? —Blaine está seguro de que todo lo sucedido, la canción, la conversación con Albert y la muerte de la madre de Dave, le han ablandado en su idea.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abre y los dos hermanos Karofsky entran sonriendo con dos pequeñas cajas de zapatos entre sus manos. Dave los mira. Luego sus ojos caen a sus manos enlazadas y su sonrisa se vuelve más genuina. Cristina les da una mirada divertida a los tres antes de hablar.

—Buenas noches, chicos. Imagino que Azimio está arriba. Si me permiten lo voy a alcanzar. —Cristi abraza a su hermano y le susurra algo oído. Dave se sonroja y baja un poco la mirada. Blaine no puede encontrar ese gesto más que adorable. Una vez solos es el momento de la verdad; tienen que hablar de todo lo que ha sucedido.

* * *

><p>Cristina, mi pequeña y dulce hermanita, me acaba de decir que no haga mucho ruido en el cuarto. Ella parece saber cómo es el sexo de reconciliación.<p>

Blaine y Kurt me miran. No se han soltado de las manos y eso es bueno. Por lo menos creo que ahora sí podremos tener una conversación civilizada sobre nuestra situación actual. La noche ha sido bastante larga así que creo que tendré suerte si me voy con ellos a la cama pero no como la pervertida de mi hermanita ha imaginado.

—Blaine, ¿qué…?

—Necesitaba saber si ustedes estaban bien. —Blaine se pone de pie y camina hacia mí. —He sido un idiota durante estas semanas. Debí hablar con ustedes y no tomar una decisión tan tonta. —Kurt también se pone de pie pero no camina, simplemente nos mira a Blaine y mí indistintamente. —Lamento todo lo que les he hecho pasar durante estas semanas. Les juro que no me he acostado con nadie, no en este tiempo, pero… —La mirada de Kurt cae.

—No importa. No nos importa a ninguno de los dos. Ya ha pasado. Todos cometemos errores. Nosotros no te contamos lo de Baltimore y eso trajo muchos problemas a nuestra relación porque estuvimos a punto de acabar con la confianza que nos tenernos el uno al otro. —Veo a Blaine tragarse el nudo de su garganta cuando escucha las palabras de Kurt.

—Kurt tiene razón. Hemos cometido errores pero yo quiero arreglar esto. Y no necesito que decidas por mí. No voy a mentir, seguramente en el futuro querré tener un hijo pero tampoco quiero perder esto. La vida se basa en decisiones, en caminos que elegimos tomar o no tomar, y es mi decisión tomar este camino, quedarme con ustedes hasta que, de verdad, ya no tenga ningún futuro o hasta que me muera.

Blaine se lanza a mis brazos y me besa con fuerza. Mi brazo izquierdo rodea su cuerpo mientras le respondo al beso. Él gime levemente al sentir las manos de Kurt en su cadera. Se aleja de mi boca pero no me suelta. Kurt me sonríe desde atrás; se ve radiante y contento. Blaine apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt y suspira. Un momento después los tres subimos al cuarto que nos ha asignado Cristi.

Ahora es cuando noto dos cosas. La primera es que la habitación es la más alejada a la recámara principal, donde este momento duermen mi hermana y Azimio. Y la segunda, que tenemos una cama en la que cómodamente caben tres personas sin ningún jodido problema. ¿Alguna señal de que mi hermanita es perversa? Kurt se deja caer sobre la cama con el pijama puesto. Blaine se desviste hasta quedar en camiseta y bóxers y yo hago lo mismo para meterme a la cama con ellos. De una u otra forma sé que ninguno de los tres estamos de humor para tener sexo en este momento. Me llevo conmigo la caja de zapatos; les quiero mostrar unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Por fin nos vas a decir qué hay en la caja? —Sonrío por la curiosidad que muestra Kurt.

Abro la caja y les doy tres fotografías. El corazón se me derrite cuando veo la mirada de ternura que Blaine le da una.

—Eras un bebé hermoso. No puedo creerlo. ¡Tenías bucles! —Kurt sonríe.

—De verdad eras muy bello de niño, David. —Asiento.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Los años fueron mermando mi hermosura y termine convertido en esto que ven ahora. —Blaine cambia de fotografía y sonríe al verme montado en un caballo y con un sombrero de vaquero puesto. —No me lo digan. Pobre caballo. No sé como lo obligaban a cargar con semejante niño elefante. —En la fotografía tengo unos ocho años y estoy bastante llenito, por no decir gordo. Kurt niega con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ahora recuerdo lo mucho que a Kurt le molesta que me insulte, aunque sea de broma.

—Si me preguntas a mí te ves muy bien. Tienes ocho o nueve años y estás a punto de dar el estirón y quedar como el sexy Dave que conocimos en McKinley. ¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos vimos allí?

¿Que si lo recuerdo? Vaqueros ligeramente ceñidos, lo suficiente para dejar ver las formas de sus nalgas, suéter de cuello alto color arena y sombrero a juego. Yo iba caminado apresuradamente por el pasillo porque se me hacia tarde para mi primera clase de matemáticas. Me detuve en cuanto lo vi mordiendo un lápiz y mirando una de las pizarras. De inmediato me puse semi duro. Fue raro y vergonzoso pero no lo evité, ni siquiera lo pensé mucho en aquel momento, porque lo que más recuerdo de ese día es la mirada de Kurt cuando volteó a verme, esa sonrisa ligera que me dio antes de girarse para ir a clase contoneando las caderas.

—Cuando te miré y te sonreí fue porque me parecías lindo. Hermosos ojos, bonita sonrisa y un cuerpo atlético y robusto, como de jugar fútbol americano. Completamente mi tipo. —Sonrío ante eso lo último.

—Hasta que te lancé el primer granizado y arruiné las cosas.

—Sí. Y luego llegué yo y como el príncipe encantador que soy y salvé a la princesa del horrible ogro de McKinley. —Los tres nos reímos como idiotas. —¿Podríamos concentrarnos en las fotografías? —En la siguiente estoy sentado abrazando a mi madre por la cintura y ella tiene una inmensa sonrisa muy parecida a la mía. Blaine y Kurt se quedan en silencio, ambos mirando a mi madre.

Los tres tenemos recuerdos dolorosos con nuestras madres: la mamá de Kurt murió antes de que él pudiera de verdad conocerla; la de Blaine sigue luchando con su adicción al juego, se divorcio de papá Anderson por ese motivo, y mi madre, bueno, ella fue terrible desde que salí del armario… Así que los tres tenemos historias con nuestras madres. Sin embargo creo que ésta es la primera vez que ellos ven a mi madre de una forma más humana.

—Tenía trece años. Fue tomada antes de una fiesta en Cleveland.

—Tu madre se ve… —Kurt se queda un momento pensado. —Hermosa. —Pensé que diría humana. —Tienes su sonrisa.

—Sí. Ella sonreía a menudo en aquellos años. —La mano suave de Blaine se enreda con la mía —La he perdonado. Por lo que nos hizo, por lo que me hizo. Tal vez nunca olvide que me rompió el corazón pero aun así lamento que haya muerto como lo ha hecho. —No hay palabras, sólo un rato de gratificante silencio que nos hace quedarnos más tranquilos con lo que pasa.

—Vamos a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día bastante difícil. —Blaine y yo asentimos. Poco a poco nos vamos quedando dormidos.

* * *

><p>Cristi entra a su habitación aún sonriendo por la cara de Dave cuando le habló del sexo de reconciliación entre los tres. Abre la puerta de su cuarto y ve a su marido con su hijo en brazos. Alan está tomando el final de su biberón ya medio dormido. Azimio deposita a su hijo en la cuna y le da un beso en la frente. Cristi podría morir de ternura en ese momento.<p>

Azimio se gira y mira a su esposa como si fuera la cosa más hermosa de su mundo. Esa mirada es una de las cosas que Cristi ama de Azimio. Ella cae en la cama y luego su marido la sigue. Cristina se abraza al gran cuerpo de Azimio. Él no es como Dave, todo sólido y firme. Azimio de verdad es un poco gordito. Y también suave y muy amoroso a pesar de como se ve.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ese hermano tuyo chupa pollas te ha cuidado bien? —Cristi sonríe y esconde el rostro en el cuello de su marido. Azimio siempre huele bien, no importa lo que haya hecho, si se ha pasado en el trabajo todo el día antes de llegar a casa o si lleva puesta una camiseta del departamento y sus pantalones para dormir. Él siempre huele a _Aramis_, un clásico que le queda muy bien.

—Me ha cuidado muy bien. —Hay un momento de silencio en el que Cristi se deja mimar por Azimio y tranquiliza su corazón escuchado los latidos rítmicos del cuerpo de su marido.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Cristi suspira y apoya su rostro en el pecho suave y confortable de Azimio.

—Creo que nunca voy a perdonar ni al recuerdo de mi madre pero ya lo he dejado atrás. Hoy que he ido a casa me he dado cuenta de que ella ha vivido sola los últimos años de su vida y que ha muerto de una forma horrible. Encontraron su cuerpo una semana después, Az. Yo vivo aquí, mi madre estaba muerta y ni siquiera lo sabía. ¿Sabes? Lo lamento por ella. —Azimio la abraza un poco más y besa su frente.

—Te amo. —Cristina sonríe.

—Quiero tener más hijos. Dos más por lo menos —dice Cristi. Az ríe.

—¿En serio? ¿Conmigo?

—Sí. Bueno, quiero intentarlo pero será complicado si sigues empeñado en tener la cuna de nuestro hijo en la habitación. ¿Recuerdas que tenemos un cuarto perfectamente decorado para nuestro hijo detrás de esa puerta? —Cristi señala una pequeña puerta frente a su cama.

—Aún es muy pequeño... Deja que pase un mes más y lo dejaré dormir solo. —Cristi sonríe negando.

—¿Quién se imaginaria que el duro detective Adams es un lindo pastel de chocolate? —Azimio gruñe frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —Vamos. Te juro que a mi lado tu secreto está a salvo. Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana nos toca hacerles el desayuno a nuestros tres invitados.

—¿Crees que se arreglarán? —Azimio se gira para apagar su lamparita de noche.

—Imagino que sí por las miradas que se daban hace un rato. Y si escuchamos gemidos guturales lo confirmaremos

—Bueno. —Azimio abraza a su esposa y se quedan dormidos al poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Blaine despierta con una sonrisa en los labios; Dave y Kurt tienen sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cadera. Además puede sentir la rítmica respiración de David sobre su espalda y el vello del pecho de Dave le hace estremecer por su suavidad. Kurt se remueve un poco, aún dormido, y termina frotándose ligeramente contra el cuerpo de Blaine…<p>

Y en ese momento se da cuenta de algo: está completamente excitado. Se siente como un adolescente que no sabe más que frotar su cuerpo con los de sus dos también excitados novios. Y es que puede sentir la erección mañanera de Dave acunándose perfectamente en su trasero. Kurt, frente a él, también está levantando una erección que está dejando a Blaine rogando por más. Los labios de Dave de pronto se sienten húmedos y calientes sobre su cuello. Blaine gime como una colegiala de película porno de bajo presupuesto.

—Buenos días. —Dave empieza a mover su cadera frotando aún más su gloriosa erección contra las nalgas de Blaine.

—Joder, Dave —es lo único que Blaine puede responder. Las manos de Kurt llegan al dobladillo de su camiseta.

—Aquí no, cariño. No podemos hacer ruido por mi sobrino. —Blaine levanta la cadera para facilitarle a Dave quitarle el bóxer y dejarlo completamente desnudo a merced de los dos. —Pero creo que podemos hacer algo por éste encanto de hombre. ¿No, _bonito_?

—Puede ser. —Kurt se separa un poco para sacarse la parte superior de su pijama y deshacerse de los pantalones hasta quedar complemente desnudo frente a Blaine y besarlo sin más.

Los labios de Dave viajan desde su nuca y muerden sus hombros haciéndole jadear mientras tiene la lengua de Kurt jugando con la suya. Dave sigue resbalando sus labios sobre su espalda besando y de vez en cuando mordiendo. Kurt abandona su boca para marcar besos sobre su cuello y su pecho. Siente la lengua de Kurt dibujar sus pezones y gime echando hacia atrás su cadera que choca con el rostro de Dave y con unas enormes manos que están separando su nalgas y poniendo su pierna izquierda sobre el hombro de Kurt.

Kurt sigue su camino por el vello del pecho de Blaine. Cuando está mordiendo la sensible piel de su ombligo la lengua de Dave recorre plana la piel desde sus bolas hasta su culo. Blaine cree que está a punto de correrse pero la providencial mano de Kurt alcanza la base de su polla. Se siente desfallecer cuando la boca de Kurt le da una chupada particularmente dura justo al mismo tiempo en que Dave cierra sus labios sobre su culo dándole un placer que lo está volviendo loco. La lengua de Dave entra poco a poco en Blaine dando paso a sus pulgares y dejándole jadeando de ansiedad por más. Blaine mueve la cadera follándose la boca de Kurt y dando espacio para que la lengua de Dave entre más y más en él. En ese momento Dave gime roncamente entre sus nalgas. Blaine quiere bajar el rostro para ver qué está pasando cuando Kurt gime de la misma forma que Dave.

La sensación tan intima que siente le está dando problemas. Está al borde de un orgasmo apoteósico. Siente la boca y lengua de Kurt trabajando en su polla tan duro, tan húmedo y apretando… Y la boca, lengua y dedos de Dave se sienten gloriosos sobre la piel de su culo haciendo que casi aullé de necesidad por correrse. Y necesita hacerlo tanto, necesita bañar la boca de Kurt con su semen.

Kurt gruñe y se retuerce sobre su polla. Ahora sabe que una de las manos de Dave ya no está sobre sus nalgas y eso quiere decir que debe estar sobre la polla de Kurt, masturbándole frenéticamente. Y seguro las delicadas manos de Kurt están sobre la inmensa polla de Dave acariciándole hasta hacer que se corra. Blaine tiene que dejar de pensar cuando ambos empiezan a gemir y a hacer sonidos que dicen que están disfrutando de lo que hacen y que es delicioso y…

Blaine se corre viendo blanco mientras los chicos siguen en sus tareas hasta que los escucha llegar con dos gemidos silenciosos pero contundentes. Esa ha sido una de las cosas más calientes que han hecho, sobre todo por lo íntimo que se ha sentido.

Dave y Kurt se separan de él y se unen en un beso de lo más caliente. Blaine gime nada más de verlos. Los chicos se dejan caer en sus lugares, sonriendo satisfechos. Blaine se sorprende a sí mismo suspirando como una colegiala enamorada.

—No quiero arruinar la felicidad de este momento tan caliente pero le quiero decir a papá lo nuestro. Se lo he ocultado durante años pero ya no quiero hacerlo más. Espero que me entiendas, Blaine —Blaine asiente.

—Yo también tengo que decírselo a papá. —Dave suelta una leve carcajada. Tanto Blaine como Kurt lo miran con una de las cejas elevadas.

—¿Qué? ¿No creen que es un poco irónico? Yo era el encerrado en el armario, preparado para vivir eternamente en Narnia. Pero salí y ahora soy el único que se lo ha dicho todo a su familia. Papá lo sabe, Nora y Jake lo saben, Azimio lo sabe y, como no puede ocultarle nada a Cristi, ella también lo sabe.

—Claro… Conserva tu estúpida sonrisa, Karofsky, porque después de desayunar vamos a ir a casa de papá y vas a tener que explicarle cómo es que su hermoso hijo ha terminado formando parte de un trío. —La sonrisa de Dave cae en ese momento de tan solo imaginar al señor Hummel.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel me observa. Sus ojos parecen estar en llamas. Carol sostiene su mano derecha pero, más que eso, parece estar deteniéndolo. Finn no dice nada, simplemente permanece callado, creo que en estado de shock. Rachel Berry tiene una extraña sonrisa pero tampoco dice nada. Creo que es normal, digo, acabo de soltarles la bomba de que somos un trío desde hace diez años y que nos amamos.<p>

—¿Ustedes…? —Blaine asiente a la pregunta sin terminar de Finn.

—Déjenme solo con Kurt. —La voz enronquecida del señor Hummel nos sorprende a todos.

—Señor… —Su mirada me fulmina. Carol, Finn y Rachel son los primeros en salir. Blaine me toma de la mano. El señor Hummel gruñe levemente. Salimos pero no nos vamos lejos. De hecho, podemos escuchar a la perfección la conversación desde uno de los extremos de la escalera.

Hay un momento de silencio y luego el señor Hummel se aclara la garganta. No podemos ver a ninguno de los dos pero me imagino a Kurt mirando a su padre vestido con sus pantalones color gris con rayas de blancas, la camisa rosa y el chaleco azul, su pelo perfecto y sus ojos desafiantes.

—¿Dime por qué debo apoyar esta locura?

—Porque soy feliz, papá. —Hay un silencio. Imagino al señor Hummel abriendo y cerrando la boca. —Porque en diez años nunca he dejado de sonreír. Porque ellos me aman y harían cualquier cosa para que yo sea feliz. —La voz de _bonito _se entrecorta un poco. —Porque estar con ellos significa algo para mi corazón, para mi autoestima. —Escucho unos pasos y luego la voz de Kurt. —Porque he estado vulnerable frente a ellos y ellos frente a mí, aun sin estar en una cama o ni desnudos. Porque he descubierto que el sexo no solo es sexo, papá. Porque hemos conectado y he descubierto que los quiero siempre a mi lado.

Hay un silencio. Observo a Blaine, que tiene los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Lo abrazo y me lo llevo al jardín. Él me susurra de forma débil pero convincente:

—Te amo.

En ese momento Kurt sale de su casa con el rostro algo enrojecido. Separo mi brazo derecho del cuerpo de Blaine y Kurt se apoya en mi pecho acomodándose como puede. Desde una de las ventanas Burt Hummel nos observa sin decir nada. Ahora ya lo sabe y, por lo menos, no le ha dado un infarto. Ni me ha cortado la cabeza con una sierra eléctrica.

* * *

><p>William Anderson observa a su hijo sin decir nada. No todos los días llega tu primogénito a decirte que tiene una relación con dos chicos desde hace diez años y que está la mar de enamorado de <em>ambos<em>. No es que William se asuste, peores cosas ha visto, de hecho hay cosas peores en la vida, pero ver a su hijo tan feliz le deja sin muchas armas para tumbar un poco esa idiota felicidad. Sin embargo una parte de él cree que debería estar poniendo el grito en el cielo. ¿Qué diría su padre? William se imagina que para estas cosas Daniel Anderson no hubiera estado preparado. No tiene el valor para decirle nada. Nunca fue un buen padre y aun así su hijo creció para convertirse en un gran hombre. Uno que está enamorado de dos hombres que son buenos y que lo tratan bien. ¿Tiene algo de qué quejarse? No, su hijo se lo merece todo, incluyendo a esos dos partidazos del mundo gay. Que se jodan los demás.

—¿No hay manera de que te quedes con uno? No sé, tal vez Dave Karofsky. Ya sabes lo bien que me cae. —Blaine sonríe.

—Te caen bien los millones que seguramente vale la constructora Karofsky. Pero lo siento, papá. Me quedo con los dos y al mismo tiempo. —William Anderson deja caer su cabeza hacia la derecha y Blaine se sonroja. —No me refería a eso, papá.

—Bien, porque no quiero esas imágenes en mi cabeza.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Casualmente Tina hoy abre su club y nos quiere a todos en la inauguración. —William lo mira extrañado.

—Han enterrado a la mamá de Dave hace dos días. ¿No crees que es muy pronto para una fiesta?

—Eso fue lo que Tina dijo pero Dave, Cristi y Paul insistieron en que no cambiara los planes; ya sabes cómo son. Creo que una fiesta podría ayudarles mucho a los chicos.

Blaine sale de casa de su padre y maneja hasta el centro de Lima. Ahora está mucho más tranquilo, sin embargo, en su cabeza sigue la idea de los hijos. No quiere que Dave se prive de ser padre, porque sabe que sería un gran padre. Pero ahora debe pensar en la sorpresa que les tiene preparada a Dave y Kurt. Les había dicho que se quedaría en Westerville después de decirle la verdad a su papá y los había convencido de que fueran a la inauguración.

Llega al lugar por la puerta de atrás, donde lo espera Mike.

—¿Están aquí? —Mike sonríe.

—Sí. Han bailado en una ocasión y ahora hablan con los demás. Todo está listo. Tina te va presentar en un momento. —Blaine hace que su cuello se relaje y escucha la voz clara de Tina.

—Esta noche de estreno hemos traído desde Nueva York a una de las nuevas figuras de los musicales. Autor, cantante y gran amigo: Blaine Anderson.

El lugar estalla en un gran aplauso. Blaine camina por el escenario hasta sentarse en la banqueta frente al piano. Sus ojos de inmediato se desvían hasta sus chicos.

—Gracias a Tina que me ha invitado hoy como padrino de este maravilloso lugar. Esta canción quiero dedicársela a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. A las dos personas que me enseñaron que el amor es el destino final. —Blaine empieza con las notas junto con la batería y la guitarra. En cuanto canta muchas parejas se ponen de pie para bailar.

_Now is the time of our comfort and plenty  
>These are the days we've been working for<br>Nothing can touch us and nothing can harm us  
>Nothing goes wrong anymore<em>

Dave se levanta y lleva a Kurt a bailar lentamente mientras Blaine toca.

_Singing a song with your feet on the dashboard  
>The cigarette streaming into the night<br>These are the things that I want to remember  
>I want to remember you by<em>

Los azules ojos de Kurt se cruzan con la verde mirada de Dave y ambos se sonríen. Blaine sabe lo que están pensado porque él mismo recuerda todas las tardes muertas juntos y todas las horas que fueron especiales a pesar de no tener más que su compañía.

_It won't come again  
>'Cause love is the end<br>Oh no, my friend  
>Love is the end<em>

Dave lo mira con tanta intensidad que Blaine quiere bajar la mirada. Aún no se acostumbra a sentirse tan amado con esos pequeños actos de Dave.

_I took off my clothes and I ran to the ocean  
>Looking for somewhere to start anew<br>And when I was drowning in that holy water  
>All I could think of was you<br>_

Los besos con esas chicas fueron terribles porque sentía que manchaba todo lo que había creado con ellos. Y habría sido mil veces peor con un hombre, porque Blaine nunca dejó de pensar en ellos.

_Woah, oh oh  
>Love is the end<br>So lets not pretend  
>Cos love is the end<em>

Blaine cierra los ojos y piensa en ellos, en hacerles amor, en terminar rendido entre sus brazos, en las cosas que tendrán que enfrentar, en los momentos duros que ya no están.

_So I tread the only road  
>The only road I know<br>Nowhere to go, but home  
>Nowhere to go<br>Maybe our time is up  
>But still you can't look back<br>But all the principles of love  
>Don't say those words<br>Don't say those words  
>Don't say those words<em>

Todos en el lugar aplauden. Blaine baja del escenario y le da un beso a Kurt para asombro de muchos pero, en cuento besa también a Dave, la mayoría termina con la barbilla en el suelo.

Blaine toma las manos de sus chicos y sale con ellos corriendo en busca de algo de verdadera intimidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues nos estamos acercando un poco más al final del fic. Espero que estos últimos capítulos también les gusten mucho. <strong>

**La canción de hoy es de un grupo maravilloso llamado _Keane_ y se llama _Love is the end_, muchos lo traducen como el Amor está al final, personalmente me gusta más la traducción literal: el amor es el final.**

**Es una canción maravillosa porque habla del amor incondicional en todas sus formas, el amor es el hogar, el último camino. **

**¿Se nota que me gusta _Keane_? Pues si y mucho ^^.**

**Para quienes tienen LJ, hay una chica que quiere hacer una Biblioteca del Drarry en español y para eso nos pide que votemos y nominemos nuestros 10 Drarrys favoritos, les dejo el link:**

**.**

**Estamos por terminar, quiero darle todo mi agradecimiento a mi beta _Winter_ que ha sido un sol en este camino. Empezó sin conocer la serie y termino llevándose todos los capítulos a casa. Ese es compromiso por lo que se hace y no saben cuánto la admiro por ello.**

**Un abrazote para todo, en especial para quien me lea y comente porque son un amor. **


	22. Chapter 22

_No hay fórmulas para el éxito, salvo quizá la de aceptar de forma incondicional la vida y aquello que nos depara._

_**Arthur Rubinstein**_

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera de allí Blaine les hace subir a su automóvil y conduce hasta el hotel en el que pasaron la noche de la graduación. La habitación sigue casi con la misma decoración, lo único que varía son dos sillones individuales que están frente a la gran cama con sabanas azules y cabezal de roble.<p>

Dave se coloca detrás de Kurt para besar su nuca mientras Blaine lo hace en la boca. Pero Kurt tiene una idea; quiere que esa noche sea especial o, por lo menos, desesperar a los dos hombres de su vida lo suficiente como para tener un polvo explosivo digno de película porno. Se separa de ellos dejándolos confusos y, con una sonrisa diabólica, los encara y coloca las palmas de las manos sobre los pechos de Blaine y Dave. A ambos los hace retroceder hasta que los deja sentados en los sillones. Enciende el reproductor de música; no recuerda haberlo visto la primera vez que estuvieron allí pero, ¿quién lo puede culpar? Esa noche había perdido su virginidad con los dos hombres más calientes que ha conocido. Sonríe sin que se note cuando la música comienza a sonar. Mueve cadenciosamente las caderas sin girarse a encarar a los hombres sentados en los sillones. En cuanto escucha la voz de Madonna se deshace de su chaqueta y su corbata dejándolas caer al suelo y escucha satisfecho el jadeo de Dave.

_I wanna kiss you in Paris _

Se gira y los mira directamente a los ojos mientras va quitándose el chaleco y desabotonando la camisa sin dejar de moverse al ritmo lento y sensual de la música.

_I wanna hold your hand in Rome _

Camina hacia ellos con el torso descubierto y abriéndose los pantalones para mostrar un poco de su piel. Sabe que David y Blaine están excitados; sus ojos se lo dicen.

_I wanna run naked in a rainstorm _

Llega hasta ellos y ágilmente sale de sus pantalones para quedar con sólo su ropa interior que va deslizando lentamente para quedar completamente desnudo frente a sus chicos.

_Make love in a train cross-country _

Cierra los ojos. Con la mano derecha se acaricia el cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos hacen figuras sin sentido sobre sus pezones y esta vez es Blaine que gruñe necesitado. La mano sigue hasta que acaricia un par de veces su erección. Al escuchar un nuevo gemido de Blaine, Kurt abre los ojos, lo agarra de la corbata y lo pega a su cuerpo para luego frotarse contra él. Kurt acaricia todo el cuerpo de Blaine sobre la ropa y lo besa con firmeza mientras Dave gime roncamente.

Al separarse, Kurt se concentra en mirar a Dave. Le encanta cuando le sigue el juego. Justo en ese momento podría saltar y follárselos a los dos pero está esperando a que Kurt de la orden.

_You put this in me  
>So now what, so now what? <em>

Kurt frota su cuerpo desnudo de nuevo contra el de Blaine y hace que las manos de su chico recorran su cuerpo. Después, lo besa. Kurt sabe que está volviendo loco a Dave. Se separa de Blaine pero antes le susurra que se desnude.

Las manos de Kurt recorren lentamente las piernas de Dave, llegan hasta el enorme bulto que sobresale en la tela y lo acarician suavemente. Dave cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Kurt se inclina un poco más para cantarle al oído.

Wanting, needing, waiting  
>For you to justify my love<p>

Dave gime; quiere mover las manos para tocar a Kurt pero éste lo detiene. Kurt se gira y baja su cuerpo lentamente hasta que sus nalgas se frotan descaradamente sobre la polla de Dave. Kurt gira el rostro y canta de nuevo.

_Hoping, praying  
>For you to justify my love<em>

Se pone de pie y besa a Blaine que está desnudo frente a ellos completamente excitado. Lo lleva hasta la cama y le hace una señal a Dave para que se les una. Antes de que Dave siquiera haga nada Kurt coloca la palma de las manos sobre su pecho, deja caer al suelo su chaqueta y le desabotona la camisa.

Dave jadea al sentir las manos de Kurt deshaciéndose de su cinturón y luego bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones negros. Dave sigue prácticamente vestido y eso es algo que a Kurt le encanta; existe algo puramente sexy en verlo así. Le da espacio para que caiga sobre Blaine y lo bese con desesperación. Las manos de Dave recorren el cuerpo sobre la cama. Blaine de inmediato coloca sus piernas sobre los hombros de David. Eso quiere decir que los juegos previos han terminado.

Dave entra en Blaine sosteniéndole de la cadera. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente porque sabe que no aguantara mucho. Se mueve lentamente. Las piernas de Blaine se enredan en la cintura de David y en ese momento Kurt se coloca sobre la polla de Blaine para que entre en él. Un estruendoso gemido se le escapa al sentir la estrechez de Kurt rodeándole y Dave se detiene hasta que ve a Kurt más relajado.

Dave y Kurt se besan apasionadamente y sincronizan sus cuerpos para darle el placer que Blaine necesita. Los dos son perfectos en eso, en moverse furiosamente para que Blaine sea el primero en correrse en el interior de Kurt. Dave gime descontroladamente hasta que se corre dentro de Blaine. Es tan fuerte su orgasmo que termina saliendo de él y cayendo sobre la cama rendido. Kurt sonríe, se separa de Blaine, se coloca a su lado y se acaricia frenéticamente hasta que se corre sobre los cuerpos de sus chicos para luego caer igual de desmadejado.

En algún punto de la noche los tres logran acomodarse debajo de las sabanas y dormirse profundamente en brazos de los otros. Además de la lujuria y el sexo, en esa habitación se respira paz y felicidad, dos cosas por las que los chicos han estado trabajando desde que se iniciaron en esa relación para muchos imposible. Para ellos es su razón de seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>Estoy despierto pero no quiero abrir los ojos. El polvo de anoche fue explosivo, caliente y tierno pero, sobre todo, <em>muy, <em>pero que _muy_ necesario. Fue como la reconfirmación de que Blaine estará con nosotros desde aquí hasta… _Siempre_. Blaine se mueve entre mis brazos y abro los ojos para mirarlo. Me sonríe. En ese instante Kurt gruñe apretando más la cintura de Blaine entre sus brazos para luego abrir sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Buenos días —suspira satisfecho. Sé que está pensado: _Esto es genial. Y será siempre así. Joder, gracias que todo ha regresado a la normalidad_. Esas son las cosas que me dice su suspiro mañanero.

—Buenos días, _bonito._ —Inclino mi rostro y beso su brazo derecho que esta sobre el mío. Esto es como una estúpida y cursi luna de miel para tres.

—Deberíamos ir a casarnos a Ámsterdam. —Kurt sale con eso de la nada después de besar el cuello de Blaine y dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Blaine y yo nos reímos pero Kurt sigue. —¿Qué? Hace una semana leí de un tipo que se casó con su perra chihuahua. No creo que se les haga raro que tres chicos vayan a casarse.

—Yo no necesito _casarme _con ustedes. Creo que así estamos bien pero, si quieres hacer una fiesta fastuosa para que todos nos vean felices, podemos celebrar una. —En ese momento Blaine salta de la cama y tanto Kurt como yo nos sorprendemos. Respira profundo y eso me asusta.

—Hay un chico —Kurt de inmediato se sienta en la cama y yo le sigo —, su nombre es Albert. —Kurt eleva unas de sus cejas inquisitivamente.

—¿No crees que es de mal gusto hablar de otro _tipo_ nada más despertamos después de un polvazo entre los tres? —Blaine ríe nerviosamente.

—Albert no es un _tipo_. Es uno de mis alumnos. —Kurt resopla.

—Eso lo hace peor, Blaine. —Una risa más, esta vez un poco más segura.

—Él está en el armario. Es un chico que pertenece al equipo de fútbol y que está muy confundido. Eso me hizo pensar en los chicos que están como Albert. En Nueva York quizá encuentre ayuda más rápidamente pero en lugares como Lima, Ohio, o Westerville las cosas no siempre son así. Por lo tanto estaba pensado en que tal vez podríamos hacer algo por esos chicos y…. No sé.

—Lo que sea. —Se lo digo casi sin pensarlo y Kurt asiente. —¿Alguna idea? —Blaine lo piensa un momento y luego niega. —Bien, no importa. Tenemos tiempo para pensar en lo que sea que necesitemos, ¿ok?

—Muchas gracias. Sé que esto es una locura pero desde que ustedes fueron a cantarme y me encontré a Albert en el estacionamiento llorando he tenido esta idea de hacer algo, lo que fuera.

—Estamos contigo, cariño. —Kurt le sonríe. En ese momento mi móvil suena con _Eye of the tiger_. Leo el mensaje de mi viejo y sonrió como un idiota.

—Papá ha invitado a vuestros padres a su casa para celebrar. No pregunten por qué, no lo sé, pero nos quiere en dos horas en la casa.

—¿Dos horas dices? —Kurt se levanta de la cama y mira a Blaine que sigue frente a nosotros, desnudo. Una ola de deseo me invade y también me pongo de pie. Los dos abrazamos a Blaine, esta vez Kurt desde atrás y yo frente a él. Blaine coloca sus manos sobre mis pectorales.

—Chicos, apenas tenemos tiempo de llegar. —Kurt asiente mientras besa el cuello de Blaine. —No vamos a llegar temprano, ¿verdad?

—No —gruño como respuesta mientras hago resbalar las manos de Blaine por mi pecho. Él gime y cierra los ojos.

—Deberíamos tomar una ducha —nos dice Blaine entre jadeos.

—Excelente idea. —Me inclino para colocar el abdomen de Blaine sobre mi hombro derecho y luego tomo a Kurt sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Ambos quieren zafarse de mi agarre; Kurt particularmente grita más que Blaine. Sé que llegara el momento en el que ya no pueda hacer esto y los tres vamos a extrañarlo así que, mientras siga pudiendo, lo haré.

* * *

><p>Solo tuvimos un retraso de dos horas y media después de todo. Contando que nos detuvimos para que Kurt se comprara un nuevo atuendo para la ocasión considero que llegamos temprano.<p>

Me da gusto ver que nuestras familias se llevan bien y convivan entre ellos. Después de decirle al señor Hummel toda la verdad las cosas se han relajado bastante. Sinceramente admiro al hombre; no cualquiera acepta lo que hace su hijo, no cualquiera se pone en el lugar de su hijo. Este tipo de cosas son de las que admiro de mi padre y del señor Hummel. Puede que ellos no lo entiendan pero intentan ver que detrás de las decisiones de sus hijos hay una felicidad pura que no se basa en el sufrimiento de nadie. Pueden estar o no de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomamos pero no hacen nada más que ayudarnos a comprender si en realidad es eso lo que queremos. Kurt y yo tenemos los mejores padres que chicos como nosotros pudieron soñar.

Quizás no darle un nieto a papá es una de las cosas que más lamento pero también lo veo feliz con Nora, empezando con los regaños y las buenas enseñanzas con Michael. Y Jake algún día le dará un nieto, eso lo sé. Me tranquiliza pensar que a papá se le cerró una vida en la cara cuando dejó a mi madre y sin embargo ahora tiene una vida nueva al lado de una mujer maravillosa y que, casi sin querer, se ha rodeado de hijos que lo aman y lo respetan por igual, sin importar si llevan su sangre o no.

Es una lástima que mamá no continuara con su vida, que no buscara la felicidad después de que todo lo que tenía se derrumbase. La entiendo, para ella debió ser muy difícil olvidar que amaba a papá. Porque de algo estoy seguro, mis padres se amaron y de alguna manera aún se aman; lo veo en los ojos de papá. Ama a Nora profundamente pero lamenta mucho la muerte de mamá.

Veo a Blaine y Kurt hablando animadamente con Rachel y Finn. De pronto alcanzo a ver que la puerta de la cocina que da al jardín se abre rápidamente. Michael es escoltado por Jake y parecen tener algún tipo de discusión. Los sigo hasta la parte más alejada de la cocina donde apenas se puede oír la música.

—¿Me vas a explicar qué es ese golpe o tengo que llamar a papá? —Escucho la voz firme de Jake.

—Tuve una pelea —es la respuesta de Mike.

—Ya, una pelea. ¿Sabes?, lo imaginé. Lo que quiero que me digas es con quién y, lo más importante, por qué.

—Fue con Ryan…

—¿Por qué? —Hay un silencio raro y sofocante que Mike corta al hablar.

—Él dijo cosas malas de Dave. —Cuando mi nombre sale por sus labios todo mi cuerpo se pone rígido. —Dijo que Dave era un sucio maricón, que era un enfermo por besar a Kurt y Blaine. Pero lo que me hizo liarme a golpes con él fue que me dijo que mi hermano se quemaría en el infierno por _sadomista_. No sé qué es eso pero la parte de quemarse en el infierno suena horrible. —Jake se ríe un poco y suspira. Yo detengo el aire en mis pulmones y me preparo para escucharlo.

—Mike, tú sabes que Dave es gay. —Trago saliva al no escuchar ninguna respuesta. —Alguien que es gay siente atracción por personas de su mismo sexo. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Claro que lo entiendo. No soy tonto, Jake. Puede que tenga diez años pero sé lo que quiere decir ser gay. —Jake se ríe de nuevo.

—Bien, sólo quería confirmarlo. Y también quiero confirmar que sabes que el ser gay está bien y es completamente normal. Digo, si te sientes así cuando seas mayor y tú… Cuando llegue el momento podrás hablarlo conmigo o con nuestros papás, ¿bien?

—Imagino que sí. —Jake suspira una vez más y su voz se vuelve más seria.

—Mike, en el mundo hay todo tipo de gente y en ocasiones nos vamos a encontrar con personas que no entienden que ser gay es normal. Ese chico con el que te liaste a golpes sólo repite lo que le dicen sus padres, tal vez ni siquiera entienda bien qué es lo que significan sus palabras. Pero tú sentiste su intención y sabes que decirle maricón a alguien es bajo y ruin. Comprendo que lo hayas defendido así y, créeme, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero también tienes que entender que no podemos andar por el mundo liándonos a golpes con ese tipo de escoria. Tenemos que aprender a hacer oídos sordos a esos comentarios y recordar que siempre, siempre, vamos a estar orgullosos de Dave y de sus decisiones y que estaremos a su lado. Porque es nuestro hermano mayor y él siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros.

Decir que estoy conmovido es poco. Me trago el nudo de la garganta y limpio una de las lágrimas que caía por mi mejilla derecha.

—¿Se lo vas a decir a papá? —pregunta Michael casi en un susurro.

—No. Anda, ve a jugar con los primos Adams. —Mike sale corriendo de la cocina hacia el jardín. En ese momento yo salgo también de mi escondite.

—Yo… —dejo que el aire salga de mis pulmones y tomo valor.

—¿Escuchaste todo?

—Sí, y muchas gracias. Lo que has dicho… De verdad te lo agradezco mucho. —Jake me da una sonrisa afable.

—Que mi mamá y Paul se enamoraran es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a ambos. Y no lo digo sólo por vivir en este pedazo de casa, poder ir a la universidad, el coche nuevo y el excelente empleo en la constructora. Me refiero a la sonrisa de mamá cada mañana durante el desayuno, a los consejos de Paul para conquistar chicas y a mi familia animándome en los partidos. Paul, Cristi y tú llegaron a nuestras vidas para darnos una familia y yo pelearía cualquier batalla por papá y por ti, que eres una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Para evitar que Jake me vea llorar le doy un gran abrazo que creo que ha hecho crujir su caja torácica. Me gusta sentir que mi hermano me abraza con la misma fuerza. Al separarnos los ojos de Jake también están algo enrojecidos.

—Disculpa, es… —suspira entrecortadamente —. Megan está embarazada y creo que soy yo el que se ha puesto sentimental. —Sonrió y le doy una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Lo saben? —Jake niega.

—No se lo he dicho. Megan tiene veintitrés años y apenas está en su último año de universidad. Estoy seguro de que papá lo entendería pero mamá me diría lo duro que es formar una familia si no tenemos algo seguro y que aún somos muy jóvenes, que necesitamos ser mayores, más responsables, más… No sé. Mamá vive pensando en que no eche a perder mi futuro. —Voy a la nevera y tomo dos cervezas. Jake se bebe prácticamente la mitad de la suya de un solo trago.

—Sé que mamá no estará muy conforme pero tu futuro es tuyo. Megan y tú se pueden arreglar. Será duro, muy duro y eso es lo que a mamá no le gustaría porque para ella lo fue. Los padres que aman a sus hijos lo que menos quieren es que sufran por algo en la vida. Pero si tú te crees preparado para afrontar lo que viene sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

—Lo sé. Megan y yo hablamos después de que tu madre murió. No lo hemos decidido del todo aún, necesitamos saber lo que piensas, pero nos gustaría que nuestro hijo fuera tuyo. —Mi mandíbula se afloja y cae. —Ella diría a los médicos que es tu hijo biológico y te daría la patria potestad para perder todos los derechos.

—Jake…

—Tiene cuatro meses de embarazo; aún pueden pensarlo. Diles a los chicos y ya hablaremos.

Esa noche hablo con Azimio y a él no le agrada mucho la idea. Cuando regresamos a Nueva York hablo con los chicos. Puedo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Blaine; por ese brillo haría lo que fuera. Sin embargo Kurt analiza bien las cosas y me dice que antes de tomar una decisión tenemos que pensarlo mucho. Cualquier paso en falso podría poner en peligro la familia de papá y Nora.

* * *

><p>Blaine mira a Albert, que está nervioso y moviendo las piernas sin cesar. Sus padres no tardarán en llegar y la conversación que se avecina será muy difícil para él si sus padres no le abren el corazón.<p>

—Todo estará bien, Albert. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea pero casi estoy seguro de que tus padres te dirán que te aman y que nada ha cambiado entre ustedes.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta. Los padres de Albert acaban de llegar. La madre es una mujer menuda de no más de cuarenta años con el pelo corto y la mirada serena. El padre es un tipo alto, casi tanto como Dave, con la espalda ancha y barba y bigote encanecidos. Sus facciones son duras. Lleva puesto el uniforme de aviador con insignias y todo.

—Por favor, tomen asiento. —Ellos se sientan a cada lado de su hijo, miran a Blaine y él les sonríe. —Los he citado porque Albert tiene algo muy importante que decirles. —Albert se pone de pie y encara a sus padres.

—Sé que ustedes han estado preocupados por mí, por mi repentina ira hacia todos y por mi comportamiento tan errático —Albert guarda silencio por unos segundos—. Yo he estado molesto todo este tiempo porque había una cosa de mí que no podía conciliar muy bien. Sentía que el mundo me tragaba y que nadie podía entender lo que me estaba pasando. —La mirada del padre de Albert se vuelve menos dura. Su madre le sostiene la mano. —Supongo que lo quiero decirles es que… Soy… _Gay_.

Hay un silencio que se prolonga lo suficiente como para que Blaine note las diferentes caras de las personas en su despacho. La madre de Albert se muerde nerviosamente el labio inferior y aún sostiene la mano de su hijo. Los nudillos de Albert están casi blancos. El padre de Albert tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas; su rostro sigue siendo duro pero no aparta la mirada de su hijo.

—Te quiero, hijo —es lo primero que dice su madre—. Nada me haría quererte menos y siempre estaré para apoyarte. —Se levanta y abraza a su hijo. Cuando se separan mira a su marido. —¿Tú no vas a decir nada, Brian? —El hombre cierra los ojos y luego los abre.

—Yo… Lo voy a intentar.

Blaine habla con Albert y sus padres por espacio de dos horas. Eso le basta para decidirse. Tiene el proyecto empezado en su cabeza. Sólo le queda decirles a Dave y Kurt sobre su idea y ver cómo reaccionan.

Después de la cena Blaine sienta a sus chicos en el sofá más cómodo del departamento y les da dos carpetas que contienen sus ideas en bruto: una asociación civil que se dedicaría a encaminar a los chicos gais y sus familias en Lima, Ohio.

—Mi idea es hacer algo más cercano a los chicos, que ellos vean que ser homosexual no significa ningún cambio en su vida y que su sexualidad es un proceso normal sin importar las etiquetas que la sociedad les dé. Claro que eso necesita de logística y planeamiento, de un terreno enorme y de mucho apoyo del gobierno para darlo a conocer. —Blaine espera que el nombre de la asociación no moleste a Dave.

—Blaine esto es… Gracias. _Sociedad de Aceptación a la Universalidad Sexual Thomas Allen_. Es maravilloso. —Blaine sonríe.

—Sé que es un proyecto en bruto pero quería que el nombre de Tom formara parte de esto. Sé que no podemos tener un hijo propio pero con esto, de alguna forma, estamos siendo parte de la formación de muchos chicos que nos necesitan porque creen que están solos —Kurt ríe suavemente.

—Ya tengo pensadoel logo. Será genial, Blaine.

—Y yo tengo el lugar ideal. La granja Allen es perfecta y enorme. —Blaine niega de inmediato.

—David, eso no. Es tu herencia.

—Fue el hogar de Tom durante su infancia y será perfecto que ahora le pueda rendir un tributo tan bueno como este.

* * *

><p>Cinco meses después Jake me llama al celular. Habíamos hablado de que estaría presente en el nacimiento de su hijo. Nuestros padres siguen sin saber nada. Megan había estado tratándose en Boston y durante el embarazo nunca dejó de estudiar mientras le fue posible. Kurt y yo viajamos a Boston pero a Blaine le ha sido imposible venir porque tiene ensayos de su nueva obra.<p>

Jake nos lleva hasta los cuneros para mostrarnos al niño. Tiene una pequeña pelusilla marrón en la cabeza, está sonrosado y es perfecto. Kurt tiene sus brazos enredados en mi brazo izquierdo; puedo sentir cómo se tensan sus músculos y veo sus ojos azules brillando en el reflejo del vidrio. Kurt no es un chico paternal pero tiene un corazón enorme y ver a un bebé tan adorable le hace plantearse la idea de ¿qué tal sí…?

—Dave, nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacerlo ya. —Miro a Kurt y pienso en Blaine. Ellos me dijeron que aceptarían cualquiera que fuera mi decisión y que afrontarían las consecuencias.

—Me quedaré con su custodia. Mark Ross me dio un documento que ustedes tienen que firmar. No es una adopción. Tienen que visitarlo y vigilarme en su cuidado. En cuanto tenga conciencia le diré que ustedes son sus padres. Tú eres Jake Karofsky, el apellido será el mismo, los demás creerán que es mi hijo pero él sabrá la verdad.

—Nos odiará. —A Jake se le quiebra la voz.

—No, entenderá que ustedes no estaban preparados para esto. Si le mintieran y le dijeran que es mi hijo entonces sí que nos odiaría a todos.

* * *

><p>Un mes después, Kurt, Blaine, el pequeño Tom y yo viajamos a Baltimore y visitamos la tumba de Tom Allen. Los chicos me dejan a solas con él un momento.<p>

—Este es Tom, mi sobrino, aunque muchos piensan que es mi hijo. Tiene tu nombre y unos hermosos ojos azules. Mañana vamos a celebrar la inauguración de una sociedad que mis chicos y yo hemos creado para apoyar a chicos con problemas con su sexualidad y a sus padres. No sé si tú tuviste a alguien especial en tu vida pero yo tengo dos hombres hermosos que hacen que mi vida se mueva. Blaine ha dejado su trabajo en el conservatorio para tener más tiempo para cuidar a Tom y para encargarse de la asociación. Kurt se levanta por la noche en cuanto Tom llora y no se queja de tener que sacrificar su sueño reparador. Incluso lo he llegado a ver suspirar cada noche cuando lo toma en brazos. He llegado tan lejos que no me lo creo. Era un chico asustado, aterrorizado, que se consumía por dentro. Ahora soy un hombre feliz, con una familia que me quiere y con dos chicos que aún no me creo que estén conmigo queriéndome. Estás aquí —mi mano va a mi corazón — y agradezco haber sabido de ti porque fuiste de gran ayuda para que me aceptase y para seguir luchando siempre.

Dejo las flores sobre la tumba. Tom, entre mis brazos, despierta y me mira con sus imposibles ojos azules para luego reírse. Camino de regreso hasta mis chicos. Kurt toma mi brazo derecho y Blaine el izquierdo.

—A casa entonces —nos dice Kurt cuando subimos al coche y nos conduce a nuestra casa en Baltimore.

En nuestro quinto año juntos Kurt nos entregó unas llaves. Había comprado una hermosa casa en Baltimore. Lo mejor de la casa es que está frente al río y la brisa nos llega por cualquier lado de la propiedad. Lo que más le gusta a Blaine es la enorme terraza donde Kurt mandó colocar un piano para Blaine. Esa noche, después de dormir a Thomas, Blaine camina hacia la terraza y empieza tocar el piano. Kurt lo abraza por detrás y besa una de sus mejillas mientras yo observo como el sol va ocultándose poco a poco.

Los brazos de Kurt me rodean y siento sus labios húmedos sobre mí. La voz de Blaine se escucha clara. Kurt me gira, enreda sus brazos en mi cuello y empieza a moverse con la música.

_Can anybody find be somebody to love?  
>Each morning I get up I die a little<br>Can barely stand on my feet  
>(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry<br>Lord what you're doing to me  
>I have to spend all my years in believing you<br>But I just can't get no relief Lord  
>Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Blaine sabe lo mucho que me encanta esa canción. Queen fue de las primeras cosas que me mantuvo con vida en mis años de adolescente perdido. Escuchar la voz de Freddie Mercury calmaba la bestia que había en mi pecho.

_I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
>I work till I ache my bones<br>At the end (at the end of the day)  
>I take home my hard earned pay all on my own<br>I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
>And I start to pray (praise the Lord)<br>'Til the tears run down from my eyes  
>Lord somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please)<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Suspiro enterrando mi rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kurt. La forma en que Blaine logra que el piano se escuche es magistral.

_Got no feel I got no rhythm  
>I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)<br>I'm OK I'm alright (he's alright)  
>I ain't gonna face no defeat<br>I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
>One day I'm gonna be free Lord<em>

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

El sol se va ocultando dejándonos ver el naranja y el azul del cielo dibujándose en el horizonte.

* * *

><p><strong>La próxima semana les tengo el final de este fic. Ya está escrito, pero salió un poquito largo, así que Winter y yo estamos viendo donde lo cortamos. Seguramente publicare la primera parte el jueves y la segunda parte el viernes, espero contar con ustedes ^^.<strong>

**Como vieron el capítulo cerro con la canción que le dio nombre al fic: Somebody to love de Queen. **

**Brian May es uno de mis ídolos en la guitarra y su solo en esta canción es magnífico. Somebody to love fue escrita por Freddie Mercury, muchos dicen que fue su canción favorita. La mayoría de nosotros nos pasamos parte de nuestra vida buscando a alguien a quien amemos y otra gran parte de nuestra vida la ocupamos en entender ese amor. **

**Sé que estoy retrasada con los comentarios pero espérenme un poquito más y me pongo al corriente ¿ok?**

**Por cierto, a todas las personas que tiene LJ, por favor no dejen de seleccionar sus fics favoritos para la biblioteca Drarry:**

_**http:/ .com / **_

**Le quiero agradecer mucho a kisa_souma todos sus comentarios. No he podido ponerme al corriente con ellos pero para allá voy.**

**Un abrazote enorme a mi beta, Winter que todo lo hace genial. **


	23. Chapter 23

_Todos llevamos dentro aquel niño que fuimos, ese niño es la base de aquello en lo que nos hemos convertido, de quienes somos y de lo que seremos._

**Dr. R. Joseph**

* * *

><p>El marcador es 21-14. Necesitan llegar con la siguiente jugada y rogar por que la patada de Milles sea suficiente para ganar. Respira hondo cuando Grint rompe el círculo. Antes de colocarse en su posición voltea a las gradas y sonríe cuando los ve, tan nerviosos como él. Se coloca, cierra los ojos un segundo y luego baja la cabeza; tiene que concentrarse en atrapar el balón.<p>

Escucha el silbato. Sale corriendo y esquiva a un jugador del equipo contrario. Se da tiempo para mirar hacia arriba. El balón cae. Necesita correr un poco más. Extiende los brazos y lo logra. Abraza el balón contra su pecho. Se gira cuando uno de los jugadores del otro equipo quiere detenerlo. Sigue corriendo. Ve la línea blanca y se lanza hacia ella. Las gradas se vuelven locas. Hay gritos y silbidos. Quiere voltear y verlos pero enseguida tiene que ir a la formación. Milles va a patear….

Todos parecen contener el aliento. El balón va hasta las manos de Grint y luego ve a Milles correr. El balón es golpeado con fuerza. Cierra los ojos y de pronto escucha el estruendoso aplauso. Lo han logrado. Sus compañeros se abrazan y lo abrazan a él. Los miembros del otro equipo se limitan a felicitarlos lánguidamente. Se quita el casco y mira hacia las gradas; su papá está de pie aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tom siente su corazón estallar de felicidad.

Cuando sale de las duchas Tom aún siente la adrenalina de haber ganado el campeonato y la felicidad que eso le provoca.

—Tom, te vemos en el restaurante. —Siente la palmada amistosa de Jason Milles, su amigo desde primer grado. —Mi papá debe haber decorado todo en azul y negro.

—Por eso agradezco que papá no tenga el espíritu tan alto de los Gigantes.

—Pero tu padre es fantástico…

—¿Otra vez adorando al señor Karofsky? —La fuerte voz de Marcus Grint se escucha desde el fondo de las duchas—. Ya sabemos que lo quieres desde que te dejó manejar la demoledora. Lo malo fue que no le atinaste al enorme edificio que estaba enfrente de ti. —Tom y Marcus se ríen a carcajadas.

—Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo los gritos que Kurt le dio a papá después de que tu madre le llamase. —Jason pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no le conté nada.

—Bueno, nenas, tenemos que terminar la conversación. Hay que reunirse con las familias, ir al restaurante y ver el patético intento de coqueteo entre Tom y Melissa.

—Eso último valdrá mucho la pena. —Esta vez fue el turno de Tom para hacer una mueca.

—También estarán Jessica y Tania. No me quiero perder sus balbuceos cuando ellas les digan lo bien que jugaron. La última vez que Tania habló contigo —miró a Marcus— casi terminas hiperventilando.

—No fue por Tania. Simplemente… Me estaba ahogando con la saliva. —Jason levanta una ceja inquisitivamente. Tom palmea la espalda de su amigo mientras caminan a la salida.

—Ya. Eso no ayuda mucho, amigo. —Marcus abre la boca pero antes de que pueda contestar escucha las voces de sus padres hablando animadamente con los padres de sus amigos.

Tom sonríe cuando su padre abre los brazos. Corre hacia él y recibe uno de sus poderosos abrazos; su padre es como un enorme oso de peluche. En quince años Tom no tiene ni una sola queja de él, no hay ni un solo momento de su vida en que David Karofsky no haya estado apoyándolo.

—Felicidades, hijo. Eres campeón en tu primer año en el equipo.

—Ha sido genial, papá. Hemos trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo.

Su papá sonríe. Se separan y Tom ve a las otras dos personas que forman su familia: Blaine y Kurt. Ambos tienen una sonrisa en el rostro, Blaine incluso tiene los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Y Kurt no cabe en su orgullo, Tom puede sentirlo. Blaine es el primero en abrazarlo y luego Kurt le dice lo orgulloso que esta de él por ser tan bueno.

—Bueno —el papá de Jason corta el momento —, ¡vamos! En el restaurante tengo un festejo preparado para estos campeones. —El señor Milles se ve muy satisfecho.

—¿Qué habría pasado si hubiésemos perdido, papá? —El señor Milles sonríe más ampliamente.

—Habríamos festejado igual, hijo. De verdad no pensaste que era únicamente por ustedes, ¿no? En realidad es un pretexto para reunirnos con los amigos.

—Exactamente, muchachos. Por eso, vámonos. Queremos festejar y ver si puedo convencer a Kurt de me haga un diseño para la nueva casa de campo. —La mamá de Marcus se pone en marcha jalando de su marido y su hijo, guiñándole un ojo a Kurt y ganándose la sonora risa de los demás.

Tom camina con su familia hacia el estacionamiento. Suben a la camioneta. Kurt va manejado con Blaine a su lado. Tom y su padre hablan animadamente en el asiento trasero. Cuando llegan al lugar todo es azul y negro con figuras de los Gigantes por todos lados. Todo el equipo ha llegado ya con sus padres. Hasta los animadores están ya allí.

Sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, Tom observa a su padre y Blaine hablando animadamente con el señor Grint y el señor Milles. La mano derecha de su papá está sobre la mesa sosteniendo cariñosamente la mano de Kurt, quien atrae la atención de la mitad de las madres de sus compañeros. El cuerpo de Blaine esta ligeramente apoyado en el de su padre. Cuando su papá va por su tercera rebanada de pastel, Blaine le quita la cuchara seguramente recordándole que no debe consumir tanto azúcar. Kurt le pone una taza de café y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de regresar su atención a las madres de sus compañeros.

Tom tenía ocho años cuando escucho que alguien llamaba maricón a su papá. Estaban en la constructora. Su papá había entrado a su oficina a por unos documentos para luego ir a casa mientras él jugaba con su GI-Joe en la recepción. Un tipo alto, más alto que su papá, entró a la oficina sin importarle que la secretaria lo amenazara con llamar a seguridad. Hubo muchos gritos y su papá sacó a empujones al tipo. Fue entonces cuando el tipo le gritó: _Eres un sucio maricón. A mí ningún pervetido me va a despedir sin recibir su merecido. Voy a demandarte, desviado. _Esa noche su papá, Blaine y Kurt hablaron con él sobre la homosexualidad de tal forma que a sus ocho años la pudiera entender.

Cuando Tom cumplió diez años, su papá y él hicieron un viaje a Baltimore; era la primera vez que estaban solos. Habían ido a pescar. Se divirtieron mucho, sobre todo cuando se cayeron del barco. Pero Tom recordaba ese viaje por dos cosas. Su papá le dijo que en realidad no era su papá. Le contó la decisión del tío Jake y la tía Megan. Tom no lo entendió muy bien en un principio y sólo le preguntó a su papá que si tendría que irse a vivir con el tío Jake. Esa noche Tom le dijo a su papá que jamás se iría de su lado, que él quería seguir en casa, ver lo que grande se ponía Gizmo, el mastín que Kurt le había regalado ese año, y lloró entre sus brazos porque él quería ser su hijo para toda la vida. David Karofsky, su papá, le abrazó hasta que se calmó una hora después. Entre sollozos, Tom le dijo que quería los panecillos de nuez que Blaine le hacía para el desayuno y las historias que Kurt le contaba cada noche antes de dormir.

Tom se durmió entre los brazos de su padre y cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente lo hizo con el aroma de los panecillos de nuez. Siempre, sin importar cuántos años pasasen, Tom recordaría esa mañana como una de las más bellas de su vida. No sabía cómo pero Blaine y Kurt habían viajado desde Nueva York a Baltimore. Tom los encontró en la cocina de la casa junto con su papá, con los delantales puestos y llenos de harina, preparándole sus panecillos. Tom corrió hasta ellos con tanta fuerza que terminó tirándoles al suelo mientras se les aferraba con sus dos pequeños brazos. En la navidad de ese año, Tom saludó a sus tíos con la misma educación de siempre y su familia nunca más volvió a tocar el tema.

Los padres de sus amigos prácticamente son arrastrados por sus esposas hacia la pista de baile. Su papá, Blaine y Kurt están solos en el otro extremo de la mesa. Kurt debe estar diciendo algo muy gracioso porque Blaine le da una de sus amplias sonrisas y su papá se está sonrojando. Kurt coloca las manos sobre el amplio hombro de su padre. Tom está casi seguro de que las manos de Blaine y las de su papá están enlazadas por debajo de la mesa. Se ven tan jodidamente felices así…

Cuando Tom tenía cinco años pensaba que Dios no le había dado una mamita y para compensarlo le había enviado un papá extra y por eso tenía tres. Además de que su papá se merecía tener dos personas que lo quisieran porque era el mejor papito del mundo. Tom ve a su papá como una figura de autoridad que bien lo puede abrazar como decirle _Thomas_ y hacer que le tiemblen las piernas y que se dé cuenta de que esa vez la ha cagado en serio. Blaine es como un manto cálido en su vida. Desde que tiene uso de conciencia él está en casa para cuidarlo, hablar con él, enseñarle a tocar el piano y cantarle cuando está triste. Kurt es la fuerza, una montaña de fortaleza que siempre le señala el camino y lo pone con los pies en la tierra pero que, a la vez, le hace creer en algo que está dentro de él y que es fuerte, brillante, único.

A los doce años Tom tuvo su primer encuentro con la pornografía. Se masturbó por primera vez y descubrió dos cosas: que le gustan mucho las chicas castañas, con bonitos pechos y curvas marcadas, y que tenía que hablar con su papá del enorme elefante rosa que había en su casa. Tom sentó a los tres en el diván del estudio y les dijo que sabía lo que eran y que entendía que no lo estuvieran publicando pero que en casa o en los lugares donde se sintieran cómodos podían demostrar lo mucho que se gustaban y se querían. Oficialmente los padres de sus amigos piensan que su padre está con Kurt, aunque cualquier persona con ojos puede ver que ambos babeaban por Blaine y viceversa.

Marcus constantemente dice que el sexo mueve montañas y tal vez tenga razón; fue su despertar sexual el que le hizo reflexionar sobre su familia. No son lo más convencional que existe en el universo pero para él funciona y muy bien. Ama a sus padres sobre todas las cosas y no concibe otra forma de familia.

—Hola. —Tom se gira y se encuentra con la dulce mirada de Melissa. Está enamorado de ella desde tercer grado, cuando lloraba porque su coche favorito se había roto. Tom de inmediato abrió su mochila y le dio su McClaren TG. La cara de Melissa se iluminó como si fuese navidad.

—Hola. —No entiende que le pasa a su voz cuando quiere hablar con ella.

—Tus padres sí que saben acaparar la atención, ¿no?

—Sí, lo hacen constantemente. Debe ser el resultado de ser un artista del teatro, un diseñador famoso y un hombre muy cálido. —Melissa sonríe. —¿Y tus papás? En todos estos años de conocernos nunca he visto a tus padres.

—Madres, de hecho. Son esas guapas de allá. —Tom mira a dos hermosas mujeres tomadas de las manos que hablan con otros de los padres de los miembros del equipo.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

—Bueno, nunca me habías preguntado por mi familia y por lo regular mi mamá Luisa es quien se encarga de las cosas de la escuela. —Tom sabe que nunca ha puesto atención en eso porque siempre está más pendiente de los movimientos de los labios de Melissa.

—Melissa, yo… —Le sudan las manos, siente que se le cierra la garganta y no sabe cómo continuar. Voltea a ver a su padre y, al encontrarse sus miradas, Tom nota el apoyo en sus ojos. —¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos? —Melissa sonríe.

—Claro, me encantaría. ¿Qué tal el viernes a las siete y media? —Tom asiente. — ¿Sabes donde vivo? —Tom boquea. Sabe que ya ha estado en casa de Melissa pero es una de las veinte mil cosas que no recuerda porque está más pendiente de ella que de su entorno. —No te preocupes, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo. —Melissa le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo para reunirse con sus amigas.

* * *

><p>—¡Me ha dicho que sí! —Tom viene gritando en el coche desde que nos hemos subido. Miro a Blaine, que sonríe. Lo mismo que Kurt, que nos observa por el retrovisor. —No me lo puedo creer. Además tiene mamás. ¿Por qué no lo sabía? ¿Ustedes lo sabían?<p>

—Luisa y Julia —le dice Blaine sonriendo por la emoción de Tom.

Cuando llegamos a casa Tom se cuelga del brazo de Kurt y empieza preguntarle qué puede ponerse para su cita. Blaine y yo nos quedamos atrás escuchándoles cuando Gizmo se cruza en nuestro camino. Tom pasa de él y eso es tan anormal que el pobre perro se queda sentado sobre sus patas traseras sin saber qué ha pasado. Blaine se detiene y acaricia a Gizmo, quien mueve la cola contento.

—Tienes que disculparlo, Gizmo. Melissa le acaba de decir que saldrá con él así que ahora anda volando un poco alto. —Gizmo ladra como si entendiera a Blaine. Me cuelgo de su brazo y me inclino para besarlo lentamente.

—La primera cita. Me siento viejo. —Blaine se ríe y me besa en la mejilla.

—Me sigue dando cosquillas tu barba. —Me toco el rostro y sonrío. Hace tiempo que me dejé la barba, no muy crecida ni nada, pero me gusta el look; me veo más malo. Acaricio el rostro de Blaine con los pulgares y le sonrío burlonamente.

—Tú también te has dejado barba y te queda muy bien. —Blaine se pone de puntas para llegar a darme un beso en los labios. Cuando nos separamos nos damos cuenta de que nos han dejado solos.

Al entrar a casa vemos a Kurt y Tom sentados en el sofá. Kurt sólo asiente mientras Tom sigue hablando y hablando. La única luz de la sala viene de la chimenea. La casa está en silencio y se respira calma. No puedo evitar suspirar. Esta vida es la que siempre quise y la que nunca pensé que tendría.

—Bueno, chicos. Sé que la conversación está muy animada pero es tarde y el deportista del año tiene que descansar.

—Ya has oído. Además tenemos toda la semana para asegurarnos de que tu primera cita con Melissa sea perfecta.

—Vale. Me voy a dormir para que ustedes tengan su tiempo de adultos. —Tom le da un beso a Kurt en la mejilla, otro a Blaine en la frente y un enorme abrazo a mí.

Al quedarnos solos voy a nuestra cantina y tomó tres copas y una botella de vino blanco. Me siento en el suelo junto al sofá donde Blaine y Kurt me observan.

—¿Nos quiere emborrachar, señor Karofsky? —Me río por el tono solemne que ha utilizado Kurt.

—No, nunca me ha hecho falta antes y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Ustedes solitos cayeron, ¿recuerdan? —Blaine toma el primer sorbo de vino y me sonríe.

—Recuerdo a un chico que cantó _The reason_ y que luego coqueteó conmigo descaradamente cuando cantamos _Here comes the sun._ —Kurt se rie cuando yo me ahogo con mi trago.

—¿Qué? Yo no coquetee contigo, estaba siendo amable. ¿Se vio como si hubiera coqueteado? —Kurt asiente.

—Mucho. De hecho Cedes cree que esa fue la primera vez que me planteé la idea de un trío. Me va a dar mucho gusto verla en Lima para el aniversario. Todos van a ir. Rachel dejó libre esa fecha para ir y quedarse unos días en Lima. —Kurt lo dice apoyándose en Blaine y éste se congela por un momento.

—¡Joder, lo había olvidado! No sé donde tengo la cabeza últimamente. —Kurt besa ligeramente los labios de Blaine y lo abraza para que apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

—Es normal, cariño. Estás escribiendo las canciones para tu nuevo musical y toda la presión tiene loca esa cabecita tuya.

Me subo al sofá y abrazo a Kurt; mis brazos llegan a Blaine. Sé es importante para él estar al pendiente de cada cosa de la asociación pero su música es algo que lo mueve. Por eso contratamos a Albert en un principio; con su ayuda Blaine ya no tiene que estar tan al pendiente de todo y las cosas siguen el mismo camino que Blaine quiere ya que Albert cumple al pie de la letra con lo que le pide. Pero algo me dice que es más que admiración lo que Albert siente por Blaine y eso me pone tan rabioso como el _Cujo_ de Stephen King. Sin embargo tengo que aguantarme principalmente por dos cosas: porque Blaine necesita la ayuda de Albert y porque no tengo pruebas para demostrar lo que ese chico quiere con _mi_ chico.

—Todo va a salir bien. Albert ya debe tener todo listo. —Blaine suspira. Sé que quiere estar seguro pero mañana tiene un ensayo muy importante. — Yo lo llamaré mañana para saber cómo va, ¿ok? Además, faltan tres meses para eso, cariño.

—Todo arreglado por nuestro hombre protector. —Kurt besa a Blaine, a mí y luego se pone de pie llevándose a Blaine con él. —Vamos a dormir que mañana tengo cosas muy importantes que corregir. Estoy seguro de que no pudieron igualar el rojo violeta que les dije que quería para el edificio nuevo. —Blaine asiente como si entendiera. Van subiendo las escaleras y me tomo unos segundos para mirarlos.

Han pasado veinticinco años. Se dice fácil pero han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo y todas las hemos sorteado juntos. Ahora tenemos cuarenta y tres años que les han sentado de maravilla a mis chicos. Siguen tan hermosos como antes. La adultez sólo les ha traído más y más atractivo. Kurt sigue siendo altivo y hermoso y se ve mucho más joven, no aparenta tener más de treinta. Blaine está más guapo que nunca, sus ojos brillan más cada vez que toca un piano y canta, sus sonrisas son más sinceras ahora y, para mi desgracia, sigue teniendo un éxito avasallador con las mujeres. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que decirles a las madres divorciadas o viudas de los compañeros de Tom que es gay.

Al llegar al último peldaño se giran para mirarme. Yo sigo al pie de la escalera. Seguro tengo una cara de idiota enamorado que no puedo disimular.

—¿Qué? —Trago saliva sin querer.

—Nada… Sólo que… Están mejor que nunca. Me gustan a rabiar y los amo tanto que terminaré estallando de felicidad uno de estos días —Kurt me tiende la mano y yo avanzo hasta ellos.

—Te has vuelto estúpidamente cursi con los años. —Kurt me besa dulcemente mientras Blaine frota mi espalda.

—Así que me he vuelto cursi —les digo entre el beso. De pronto me separo de Kurt y los atraigo a ambos a mi cuerpo sujetándolos por la cintura. —Vamos a ver lo cursi puedo ser.

Los arrastro hasta la habitación. Por un segundo agradezco que Blaine sea tan pequeño y que Kurt, a pesar de ser casi de mi estatura, se conserve delgado, flexible y ágil gracias a su yoga matutino. Los lanzo sobre la cama y me quito la chaqueta y la camisa. Me encanta como me miran mientras me paso la mano derecha por el torso. Ha tenido que pasar todo este tiempo para que me convenzan de que no me veo tan mal; sus miradas son el mejor premio. Mis pantalones son los siguientes en caer. Kurt suelta un fuerte gemido cuando empiezo a acariciarme sobre la tela de mi ropa interior.

Blaine se arrodilla sobre la cama y camina hacia mí para besarme. Nuestro beso es duro y descuidado. Me acaricia la polla mientras lo desnudo con impaciencia. Lo tiro a la cama sin dejar de besarlo mientras mi mano izquierda busca a tientas el cuerpo de Kurt. Él ya se ha quitado la chaqueta y tiene la camisa semi abierta. Dejo de besar a Blaine para sucumbir ante la delicia de la piel que cubre el largo cuello de Kurt. Sé que de toda su perfecta anatomía hay un lugar en específico que tengo que atacar para volver loco a este hombre de hielo. Mis labios bajan por su cuello y con la lengua aparto la camisa de seda roja para besar la clavícula derecha y dejarle una mordida. Mis labios siguen marcándole la piel hasta que llego a sus pezones, la perdición de Kurt. Un gemido profundo sale de mi boca cuando siento una cálida humedad sobre mi polla. No necesito mirar para saber que Blaine está ahí. Kurt gruñe, gime y se retuerce de placer cuando le muerdo ligeramente los pezones.

—¿Te gusta? —le digo al oído. Mi mano izquierda va hasta su entrepierna para sentir su dura erección amenazando con salir a través de sus costosísimos pantalones—. Estás tan duro. —Kurt jadea. —No puedo esperar a sentirte dentro de mí, follándome con tanta fuerza como yo voy a follarme a Blaine. —Kurt tira de mi pelo para poder besarme.

Tomo a Blaine de los hombros, lo coloco en medio de la cama y lo beso profundamente. Él enreda sus piernas en mi cintura y luego las coloca sobre mis hombros preparado para lo que sigue. Al ver a Kurt detrás de mi sonríe ampliamente y con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

—Me encanta cuando hacen eso. —Kurt sonríe y le tira un beso. Entro poco a poco en él. Todavía debe estar un poco lastimado por la actividad de esta mañana pero el lubricante siempre ayuda para estas cosas.

Cuando estoy completamente dentro Blaine, él jadea. Espero un momento. Me estremezco al sentir a Kurt rozando mi entrada con su miembro. Kurt lo hace lento y delicado; yo no estoy tan acostumbrado como Blaine a este tipo de actividad. Siento a Kurt en mi interior. Él apoya su frente sobre mi hombro derecho intentando tranquilizarse. Blaine solloza de necesidad debajo de mí. Me muevo, lentamente al principio, pero ver a Blaine mordiéndose el labio inferior y luego pidiéndome más es algo que no puedo aguantar. Kurt simplemente sujeta mi cadera cuando empiezo a aumentar el ritmo de mis embestidas.

Es maravillosa la sensación de estar en medio de estos dos chicos que me dan tanto placer en todos los sentidos. Sé que estoy a punto de correrme, por eso aumento más y más mi ritmo. Las piernas de Blaine tiemblan. Kurt, detrás de mí, echa su cabeza hacia atrás y se corre dentro de mi culo. Blaine le sigue derramando todo su semen caliente sobre mi pecho. Salgo de él y me masturbo lo suficiente como para llegar también sobre su pecho.

Saco fuerzas para rodar y llevarme Kurt conmigo porque si no terminaremos aplastando a Blaine. Nuestros jadeos son lo único que rompe con el silencio de la habitación. Blaine gira su cuerpo y coloca la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Una de sus manos descansa en mi estomago y una de sus piernas se enreda con las mías. Kurt sonríe y hace exactamente lo mismo. Me parece recordar que hay una película con una escena similar pero no recuerdo cuál es.

Voy cerrando los ojos y me quedo dormido abrazándoles.

* * *

><p>Con el tiempo unas cosas cambian y se añaden otras. Por ejemplo, desde hace años Kurt nos despierta cantando algo de los Beatles y haciendo yoga.<p>

—¿No te encanta como se le ven las nalgas con esas mallas? —me dice Blaine pegando su pecho a mi espalda. Ambos tenemos los ojos entreabiertos. Es tan jodidamente temprano que no podemos hacer más.

—Me fascina como se ve haciendo esas flexiones. —Kurt ríe desde su posición.

—Un año de estos deberían de unirse a mí. El yoga es muy bueno para mantenerse en forma. —Blaine se revuelve entre las sabanas y se aferra más a mí.

—Un año de estos, cariño. —Kurt vuelve a sonreír.

—Son las siete y diez; tienes que levantarte y darte una ducha. El ensayo es a las ocho, ¿recuerdas? —Blaine se estira perezosamente en la cama, me da un beso en el cuello y se levanta.

—Odio los ensayos —murmura Blaine llegando hasta Kurt.

—No es cierto; los amas. —Blaine sonríe aún dormido y besa a Kurt suavemente en los labios. Entra a la ducha mientras yo me retuerzo en las sabanas que todavía huelen a ellos.

—No te pongas cómodo, Karofsky, que tienes que ir a correr con Gizmo. —Por unos segundos no le respondo pero siento su mirada sobre mí así que empujo las sabanas y busco algo que ponerme para ir a correr.

—Eres peor que un sargento, Kurt Hummel. —Me lanza un beso antes de guiñarme y mostrarme una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

><p>Regreso a casa cansado y sudoroso pero con un Gizmo súper contento a mi lado porque por fin ha logrado coquetear con la <em>golden retriever<em> mientras su dueña lo intentaba conmigo, cosa que me dio bastante miedo por lo que, nada disimuladamente, le mostré el anillo que uso desde después de nuestra reconciliación en Lima. No nos fuimos a casar a Ámsterdam ni nada por el estilo; los tres decidimos que el mayor compromiso era ante nosotros mismos. Lo que hice fue comprar tres anillos que usamos con mucho orgullo para mostrar nuestro compromiso.

Al entrar a casa me encuentro con el delicioso aroma del desayuno. Hoy le toca a Kurt; seguro es todo bajo en grasa, con yogurt cero y jugo de toronja. Aún así creo que mi _bonito_ cocina muy bien. O quizá lo que pasa es que me ciega lo bien que se ve en sus mallas de yoga y su delantal. Lo sé, es un cliché absurdo pero me gusta. Todos tenemos algún tipo de deseo pervertido, ¿no?

—¿Cómo les ha ido? —Me siento en el extremo de la mesa bebiendo un poco de jugo de lo que me imagino que es kiwi. Tom me lanza la sección de deportes del periódico. Frunzo el ceño cuando lo veo darle un pedazo de tocino de pavo bajo en grasas a Gizmo pero él me sonríe cómplice.

—Bien. La _golden_ le ha dado una linda mordida pero nuestro muchacho no se desanima.

—Una gran fuerza de voluntad la suya —Blaine mira su reloj mientras se termina el desayuno —. Tengo que volar; se me hace tarde. —Me da un beso rápido en los labios, revuelve el cabello de Tom y corre hasta Kurt para besarlo también.

—Me voy a dar una ducha. Le dije a Marcus que iría a su casa para ayudarlo con la tarea de álgebra. —Tom se levanta con Gizmo detrás de él la mar de contento.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Kurt también se va a arreglarse para su reunión y yo me me dirijo al despacho para hablar con Albert. Desde que salió del armario Albert ve a Blaine como a un mentor y, en los últimos años, casi como a un súper héroe. Y no es que sea un mal tipo, de hecho es muy bueno en lo que hace (estudió psicología y ha hecho cambios importantes en la sociedad de Ohio desde que se mudó a Lima y trabaja en la asociación), pero detesto la forma en la que mira a Blaine. Y en la que luego me mira a mí. Es como si su mirada me dijera que no merezco estar con esos dos gloriosos hombres, que soy demasiado feo, demasiado gordo, demasiado idiota. Y no es que quiera estar mi lugar, creo que simplemente quiere a Blaine. El teléfono da tres tonos y luego escucho su voz.

—Diga.

—Buenos días, Albert. Soy Dave —escucho un resoplido tenue de su parte—. Te hablo para saber cómo van las cosas con el festejo de la asociación.

—Tenía entendido que Blaine se encargaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la asociación. —Cierro los ojos y contesto con serenidad.

—Sí, claro que lo hace pero tiene los ensayos del musical y me ofrecí a ayudarle con esto. —Hay un breve silencio. La voz de Albert es cortante, casi como si quisiera que sus palabras me hicieran pedacitos.

—Haré un informe y se lo enviare a Blaine el próximo fin de semana. No es necesario que usted se haga cargo de nada, señor Karofsky. —Siempre me llamado así. Es una falsa muestra de respeto porque sé que en el fondo me está diciendo algo así como _pendejo de mierda_.

—Gracias, Albert. Siempre tan eficiente. Blaine dio en el clavo cuando te contrató. _Mi chico _es brillante, ¿no crees? —Albert se aclara la garganta.

—Siempre, _señor _Karofsky. Que pase buen día. —Sin más, cuelga.

—Hijo de puta.

Me dejo caer en el sillón de mi oficina con los ojos cerrados e intentado pensar en otra cosa que no sea el idiota de Albert. Fuerte, atlético, muy parecido a como era yo hace trece años. Y se quiere meter en los pantalones de Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esta es la primera parte; mañana les publico la siguiente. Fue bastante larguito el final, tiene mucho lemmon, muchos celos, cosas tiernas, un personaje fantástico llamado Alan Adams que verán en la segunda parte.<em>**

**_Además mañana tendrán mis notas finales para esta historia, que como todas mis notas finales, serán de lo más sentimentales porque me pongo así cuando termino un fic. _**

**_Mil gracias a mi beta Winter que fue un amor con este capítulo en especial. _**

**_Bueno, mañana nos vemos para ponerle fin a este fic. _**

**_Un abrazote. _**


	24. Chapter 24

_Al llegar a un puente lo cruzamos y lo quemamos cuando queda atrás, no hay nada que demuestre nuestro avance, tan solo el recuerdo del olor del humo y las lágrimas de nuestros ojos._

**Tom Stoppard**

* * *

><p>—¿Mala llamada? —Abro los ojos y veo a Kurt sonriéndome.<p>

—Odio que sea así. Chiquillo estúpido. —Kurt se deja caer en mi regazo sin importarle que aún no me he duchado. Sus manos juegan con mi corto cabello despeinándolo todo lo que puede.

—Es un admirador más. —Gruño un poco.

—Odio a todos y cada uno de sus admiradores. No entiendo por qué tiene que tener tantos. Y con los años parece que se multiplican como feas y horribles cucarachas. —Kurt se ríe y sus manos se enredan en mi cabello mientras me besa dulcemente.

—Tú también tienes bastantes admiradores. —Hago un mohín pero Kurt no se aparta. —Esta barba que tienes, tu sexy sonrisa, tu cuerpo súper caliente y las sienes con estas pocas canas que te hacen tan interesante. He perdido la cuenta de todos los chicos que te miran. Eres su sueño hecho realidad. Te llamarían _papi_ sin siquiera pensarlo. Y qué decir de todos a los que les gustaría perder su gran V de virginidad contigo. —Juego con sus labios entre los míos y mis manos acarician sus largas piernas.

—Ni siquiera lo noto, _bonito._ —Kurt me besa profundamente. Mis manos son atraídas por sus nalgas. Lo acerco a mí para que sienta como poco a poco me enciende. Entre sus labios logro hablar. —Sabes que ni siquiera lo noto.

—Lo sé. Y eso es muy dulce. —Atrapa mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. —Y más te vale que te mantengas así para siempre. —Seguimos besándonos hasta que estoy a punto de arrojarlo sobre el escritorio y follármelo sin contemplaciones pero se separa de mí apoyando su frente en la mía. —Necesito irme a la oficina y estoy tan duro…

—Puedo solucionarlo. Dame cinco minutos. —Kurt se ríe porque sabe que nunca son cinco minutos, afortunadamente.

—De verdad, de verdad, tengo que irme a la oficina. —Me da un beso más y luego se pone de pie, arregla su ropa y sale del despacho.

Ahora el del problema soy yo porque tengo que llegar a la habitación con una tienda de campaña entre las piernas. Menos mal que Rebeca no llega hasta dentro de dos horas porque sería muy penoso tener que explicarle a la mucama por qué estoy así. Después de una ducha, una sana masturbación y de vestirme para mi día de trabajo con uno de los trajes carísimos que Kurt y Blaine me hacen comprar, me siento como nuevo.

Llevo a Tom a casa de Marcus. Antes de bajar mi hijo me observa fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Mi hijo se encoje de hombros.

—Me gusta que te veas tan feliz. —Me da un beso en la mejilla. —Nos vemos más tarde, pa.

Sí, soy estúpidamente feliz con estos chicos. Con todos los chicos de mi vida que, por diferentes razones, me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Los tres meses han corrido tan rápido que ni siquiera los he visto pasar. Mañana tenemos que viajar a Lima para el aniversario y el evento de la asociación y veremos al inútil de Albert. Entro a casa y me encuentro con la cara preocupada de Blaine. Su musical ha sido un éxito desde que se estrenó hace un mes.<p>

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tom no ha comido nada. Dice Rebeca que llegó de la escuela y se encerró en su habitación. He llamado a Kurt para ver si sabía algo pero no tiene ni idea. Y he ido a verlo pero no me ha abierto. —Kurt debe estar dejando todo en orden y llegará un poco más tarde que de costumbre.

—Voy yo.

Llego a la habitación de Tom y doy unos suaves golpes en su puerta pero no escucho respuesta. Es raro, Tom nunca se porta así, ni siquiera cuando era niño tenía estos arranques de inmadurez.

—Tom… —La puerta se abre de inmediato. Entro. Tom está sentándose en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cama. Me siento a su lado sin decirle nada. Él desliza su cuerpo hacia mí y paso mi brazo por sus hombros.

—Melissa y yo hemos terminado. —Beso el cabello de mi hijo sin decir nada. —Ha sido por una tontería, papá. Ella creyó que yo estaba coqueteando con una de sus amigas… —Las pasiones adolescentes son siempre iguales.

—¿Y lo estabas haciendo? —Tom resopla y asiente.

—Fue una tontería, papá. Te lo juro. Ni siquiera fue mi intención. Pero ella no me dio tiempo de explicarle nada. —Evito reírme. Su relación con Melissa ha sido la primera seria.

—Hijo, puedes intentar hablar con ella cuando las cosas se calmen. Tal vez logres salvar vuestra relación y, si eso no pasase, aún pueden ser amigos. Es mejor intentar conservar la amistad de una persona tan importante para ti. —Tom asiente pero suspira melancólico.

—Sólo es que pensé… Tú encontraste el amor en el instituto y muchos de mis tíos también. Pensé que Melissa sería… —Esta vez sí que me río un poco.

—Hijo, sabes que no fue tan sencillo. Lo mío casi fue suerte. Pasé mucho antes de que Kurt y Blaine cayeran en mi vida para no irse. No todos somos tan afortunados como el tío Finn, Puckerman o la tía Tana.

—Lo sé, papá pero, ¿todas las chicas son así de _complicadas_? —Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

—Todas las personas que valen la pena son complicadas, hijo. Tu tío Finn una vez se lo dijo a la tía Rachel y se gano una mirada reprobatoria.

—¿Kurt y Blaine también lo son?

—Mucho, son personas incontrastables. Pero cada segundo de alta cocina, de musicales franceses y de alta costura valen completamente la pena. Mi madre solía decir que el amor no siente ninguna carga ni piensa en sus problemas sino que intenta lo que está por encima de sus posibilidades y no pone como excusa lo imposible porque piensa que todas las cosas son lícitas y también posibles.

—¿La abuela amó mucho? —Hablar de mi madre sigue siendo un problema para mí.

—Mucho, hijo, mucho. Ahora ve a comer que tienes que hacer tu maleta porque partimos para Columbus mañana muy temprano. Vas a ver a Alan y Julie. Eso será apocalíptico.

—Quiero ver el coche nuevo del tío Michael. —La sonrisa de Tom se hace presente y eso me tranquiliza.

—Bien, vamos. Seguro Kurt ya ha llegado.

* * *

><p>Tom baja del coche mirando feliz la casa de sus abuelos. Para él venir a Lima siempre es un placer porque es como estar en un refugio. Sabe que para sus padres Lima, Ohio, no fue tan dulce y amable como lo es ahora con él. Pero en este lugar están su abuelo Paul, que es una miel, y su abuelo Burt, que siempre le enseña los mejores trucos para disparar y el bello arte de los motores. Recuerda muy poco al abuelo William pero imagina que habría sido tan bueno como los que aún tiene. Además el castillo de Westerville es la hostia.<p>

En Lima también está toda una legión de tíos y amigos de sus padres que quiere y admira. Como el tío Azimio, con sus malas palabras que siempre reprende la tía Cristi; el tío Finn, siempre despistado y con el que puede pasar horas jugando videojuegos; el tío Michael, que tiene unos coches maravillosos; la tía Tana, que siempre encuentra al forma de contarle chismes jugosos de los famosos, y la tía Britt, que aún intenta encontrar en las estaciones de tren el andén 9 ¾. El tema delicado sigue siendo el tío Jake y la tía Megan. Su papá no se lo dice pero sabe que le gustaría que tuviera una relación más estrecha con ellos. Tom no lo considera necesario. Él tiene tres padres, tres muy buenos padres, y no le hace falta más. No siente odio, ni rencor, ni nada negativo por sus tíos, simplemente no puede verlos como algo más que eso. Comprende que para ellos fuera más importante tener una vida cómoda, dinero y hacerse un nombre en sus profesiones. Sin rencores siempre y cuando no lo obliguen a más.

La mejor parte de Lima son sus primos: Alan y Julie, hijos del tío Azimio y la tía Cristi; John y Robert, hijos del tío Finn y la tía Rachel; Luna, Maya, Friedrich y Candy, los hijos de la tía Tana, a quienes les puso nombre la tía Britt; Lauren, Cecilia y Mia, las mellizas de los Puckerman; Mónica, la hija de los Abraham, y Lee y Sebastian, los hijos de los Chang. Todos van desde los ocho hasta los quince años, como él. Los únicos que aún no tienen hijos son el abogado Evans, que anda siempre de chica en chica, y tía Cedes, que ahora está saliendo con un importante empresario francés que está loco por ella o por lo menos eso es lo que dice Kurt.

El abuelo Paul lo abraza con ganas de exprimirlo. El abuelo Burt le hace prometer que lo verá en el taller antes de irse con su otro abuelo para conversar como los viejos amigos que son. La casa es un bullicio total, la gente viene y va por todos lados. Hay muchos abrazos y besos, palabras en francés que Tom no entiende y gritos de niños hasta que logra ver al tío Azimio y lo abraza con gusto.

—¿Qué te dan de comer tus padres? Cada día estás más grande.

—Te extrañé en el partido de hace unos meses, tío Az. —Su tío asintió algo apenado.

—Lo sé pero el trabajo de capitán es más exigente de lo que pensaba. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en retirarme.

—¿Y dejar a Ohio sin su mejor detective? —El tío Az sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Alan está en casa terminando de ponerse todo el atuendo. Ve y dile que se apure.

Tom corre a casa de sus tíos, abre la puerta y sube las escaleras de dos en dos. Antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Alan toca dos veces; sabe que la privacidad es importante sin importar el rango de parentesco o confianza. Cuando escucha el _adelante,_ sonríe.

—Hola, _hermoso._ —Alan sonríe y lo abraza.

—Ey, ¿a qué hora han llegado? —Tom se ríe.

—Hace horas. ¿Sabes que la reunión se va a acabar y la princesa aún no está lista? —Alan pone los ojos en blanco.

—Como dice tía Cedes, _siempre esperarán por una diva._ —Tom se deja caer sobre la cama de Alan mientras éste termina de colocarse la bufanda al cuello y comprueba que se ve bien. — ¿Has invitado a Melissa? —Tom suspira. En ese momento Alan deja de mirarse en el espejo y se concentra en él.

—Terminamos ayer. La llamé antes de venir pero no me respondió. —Alan se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y cruza las piernas muy al estilo de Kurt. Tom no puede evitar sonreír al verlo. Sabe que Alan lo adora.

—¿Sabes que eres muy guapo? Sé que eres adoptado y todo eso pero te pareces mucho al tío Dave y él es el sueño húmedo de muchas chicas. Lo que te quiero decir es que hay muchos peces en el mar y que tienes que besar muchos sapos para encontrar a tu princesa o algo así. En realidad no sé cómo se aplica a los heteros pero tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? —Tom ríe y le da un apretón en las manos a Alan, quien sonríe soñador.

—¿Quién es? —Alan se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y se mira las uñas indiferente.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Tom eleva una ceja. —¡Bien! Se llama Carson, es jugador del equipo de fútbol americano, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y es enorme. Sus brazos son perfectos y estoy tan enamorado… —Tom se carcajea un rato.

—¿Como estuviste enamorado de Philip el año pasado? —Alan lo mira ofendido.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Se coloca la mano derecha sobre la cadera y la izquierda la mueve fluidamente para dar más intención a sus palabras. —De verdad amo a Carson.

—Ya. ¿El tío Azimio ya lo conoce? —Alan niega súbitamente abatido.

—Papá es capaz de matarlo. Es hijo de uno de sus detectives y lo odia.

—Bueno, el tío Azimio casi mató a Philip del susto, ¿no? Me dijiste que se desmayó cuando le enseño su magnum.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Papá es un bruto. Si no lo quisiera tanto me enojaría con él.

—Ey, guapos. —Julie aparece en el marco de la puerta. —Todo mundo se pregunta donde están. —Julie es un año menor que Alan y es tan hermosa como la tía Cristi.

—Vamos, princesa. —Julie se cuelga del brazo de su hermano y luego le tiende una mano a Tom.

—¿Saben? Estas fiestas son una mierda. Todos son guapos pero, o son familia o son gais. ¿Dónde me voy a conseguir un buen novio? —Alan besa la frente de su hermana.

—Deja que cumplas dieciséis y me encargare de eso, linda.

* * *

><p>Escucho un teléfono pero tengo más sueño que ganas de conectar mi cerebro con la realidad. El móvil sigue sonando y empieza a ser endiabladamente molesto. Deslizo la mano por la mesita de noche hasta que llego al móvil, entreabro lo ojos y, al ver un poco de verde, presiono el botón.<p>

—¿Blaine? —El sueño se acaba de ir por el caño al escuchar la voz de _Albert_.

—¿Qué quieres? Son las siete de la mañana. —El idiota suspira.

—Necesito hablar con Blaine

—Está dormido. Hemos tenido una noche muy movida.

En ese momento Blaine me quita el móvil de las manos y empieza a hablar con el pendejo de Albert. No dice más que _sí_ y _oh, dios_. Blaine termina la llamada y luego salta de la cama sin decir nada. Kurt también se ha despertado. Los tres estamos muertos. Condujimos de Lima hasta Westerville para quedarnos en la propiedad de los Anderson. Tom se quedó con Azimio y Cristi pero aun así fue pesado llegar hasta aquí y teníamos planeado dormir hasta tarde.

—Tengo que darme una ducha rápida e ir a la asociación. —Me muerdo el labio inferior para no gritar de frustración. Kurt pone una de sus manos sobre mi antebrazo para tranquilizarme.

—¿No se supone que el chico maravilla tenía todo listo?

—Ha pasado algo pero ustedes no se preocupen, todo estará listo.

Blaine entra a la ducha y diez minutos después sale completamente vestido. Se despide rápidamente de nosotros. En cuanto la puerta se cierra Kurt me mira preocupado.

—¿Qué?

—Debes confiar en él. No ganas nada poniéndote así. —Frunzo el ceño.

—Confió en él pero me molesta que no se dé cuenta de que ese hijo de puta sólo se inventa estas cosas para meterse en sus fabulosos pantalones de diseñador.

Kurt me sonríe y se sube a mi cuerpo acariciando mis costados con sus finas manos. Me besa tranquilamente por un momento; quiere que me olvide de lo cabreado y celoso que estoy pero las cosas no funcionan así, sigo odiando al imbécil de Albert. Kurt no se desanima. Enlaza sus manos con las mías y eleva mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza hasta llegar al cabezal de la cama. Kurt usa un extremo de la tela que cubre el cabezal para sujetar mi muñeca izquierda y luego hace lo mismo con la derecha sin dejar de besarme.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Sonríe encantador.

—Te estoy distrayendo para que no le cortes la cabeza al pobre Albert.

Sigue besándome en la boca y luego sus labios se hacen camino hasta mis pezones, los cuales muerde y succiona hasta que están duros.

—Kurt… —Intento zafarme de los amarres pero la tela es más firme de lo que pensaba.

Sigue dejando besos por mi abdomen, dibujando con su lengua mis músculos. Me muerde la piel de la cadera y cuando llega a mi polla no hace más que acariciarla lánguidamente mientras le da pequeños besos a la base. Su lengua a penas roza la piel de mi polla. Necesito que haga algo, lo necesito ya.

—Esto no me está calmando, Kurt. —Se ríe mientras sigue acariciándome tan suave que me estoy muriendo.

—¿Cual fue la primera fantasía que usaste para masturbarte después de que supiste que te gustaban los hombres? —Cierro los ojos un momento.

—¿Quieres conversar ahora sobre eso? —Kurt me da un apretón en las bolas y lame mi glande una vez. —Tú. —Mi voz sale entrecortada.

—¿Haciendo?

—Haciéndome una mamada.

Sonríe y engulle toda mi polla con su boca. La chupa con deleite, como si amara hacer tan sólo eso, tener mi polla en su boca para llevarla de saliva, para succionarla, para hacer que me corra dentro con tan sólo sus labios, su lengua y un poco de esa mirada inocente que sigue dándonos cuando hacemos el amor. Cuando esto a punto de correrme se separa de mí y se limpia la barbilla.

—Me encanta tu sabor pero tengo otros planes. —Coloca sus piernas a cada lado de mi pecho hasta que su miembro llega a mi cara. —Abre. — Sin más abro la boca y dejo que él entre y salga a su antojo.

Kurt se folla mi boca sin contemplaciones. Sólo se separa cuando siente que ha llegado hasta el fondo de mi garganta pero sigue con su ritmo fuerte. Quiero tocarlo, necesito tocarlo. Mis muñecas se retuercen impacientes sobre la tela. La escucho crujir. Hago más fuerza, toda la que puedo, hasta que por fin la rompo. Mis manos van a caer directamente sobre las nalgas de Kurt. Él se sorprende pero no deja que su polla salga de mi garganta. Sin embargo, yo quiero otra cosa.

Le doy una fuerte succión y luego lo tomo de la cadera hasta colocarlo sobre mi erección. Él se abre dócilmente para mí pero sé que es un lobo con piel de oveja porque, en cuanto se siente listo, empieza moverse con desenfreno y pasión. Lo único que se escucha en la habitación son nuestros gemidos y jadeos, la fricción de nuestras pieles. Kurt se acaricia rudamente hasta que logra derramarse sobre mi pecho. En ese momento lo tomo de la cintura, lo tiro sobre la cama y lo embisto hasta que llego dentro de él aullando de placer.

Me tiro de espaldas a la cama. Kurt apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y besa mi pectoral izquierdo. Juega con el vello de mi torso hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calman.

—Esto es lo que llamo un polvo glorioso, apasionado y rápido. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Beso su frente antes de suspirar.

—No. Sigo celoso por culpa de ese pendejo pero entiendo a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Para las tres de la tarde Blaine aún sigue en la asociación. El evento empezará a las siete y Kurt está a punto de irse de compras de emergencia con todas las ex chicas del club Glee más los Adams. Tom, John y Robert también van pero ellos se perderán en la primera tienda de electrónica que vean.<p>

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

—No, creo que iré a las oficinas para ver si Blaine necesita ayuda. —Kurt me mira inquisitivamente por unos segundos y me advierte.

—Cuidado con lo que hace, señor Karofsky. Sabes que Blaine ha trabajado mucho por este evento y no sería justo que se lo arruinaras por una tontería, ¿ok?

—Sí, hombre. Sólo ofreceré mi ayuda desinteresada. Lo juro.

* * *

><p>Blaine se frota el rostro de nuevo. Está cansado pero las cosas se van resolviendo. Únicamente falta el número final. Albert le sugiere que cante él pero Blaine no quiere lucirse en el aniversario; quiere que todos recuerden esos quince años de lucha, de trabajo y entrega viendo sus logros, viendo que han ayudado a muchos chicos a no sucumbir ante la presión que implica no conocer su sexualidad o tener dudas sobre ella.<p>

Albert le sirve más café y Blaine se lo agradece con una sonrisa e inmediatamente regresa su vista a los permisos que tiene que firmar. Sorpresivamente siente unas fuertes manos frotando sus hombros. No quiere pero termina cediendo ante la sensación liberadora del masaje.

—Creo que deberíamos parar un poco. Desde que has llegado estamos en esto de ultimar los detalles. —Blaine echa la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir las manos de Albert en su cuello.

—No falta mucho para terminar. —Gime un poco pero se congela cuando siente los labios de Albert en su cuello.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas que también nos lleven a terminar. —Blaine salta como un gato al escuchar la voz de Albert

—No. Te estás confundiendo, Albert. Me halagas mucho pero esto no es lo que quiero. Ya tengo lo que necesito en mi vida así que…

—Eres la tercera rueda que nadie quiere, Blaine. Ellos están bien juntos. Tú podrías iniciar una nueva vida conmigo. —Albert se acerca a él y enreda sus brazos en la cintura de Blaine.

—Antes puede que esas palabras me hubiesen afectado pero ahora han pasado demasiadas cosas como para que lo hagan. Lo siento, Al. Estoy donde quiero estar. —Albert es casi de la talla de Dave pero Blaine no necesita fuerza para que se aleje. Simplemente lo mira y Albert entiende.

—Sólo quiero…

Albert quiere sorprender a Blaine jalado su rostro para besarlo pero él lo esquiva. En ese momento la puerta se abre y Blaine ve a un cabreado Dave Karofsky. Quiere cerrar los ojos pero no lo hace. Dave camina hasta ellos y mira desafiante a Albert.

—Ya te puedes ir a comer. Yo puedo ayudar a Blaine con las cosas pendientes.

—Soy su mano derecha aquí. Puedo ayudarlo mejor que… _Usted._ —Dave sonríe y pasa uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Blaine acercándolo a él.

—Créeme, _niño_. No podrás hacerlo mejor que yo. Ahora, vete de aquí. ¡Ya! —Albert contrae su rostro, toma su chaqueta y sale dando un portazo.

Blaine se separa de inmediato de David y lo mira furioso.

—¿Qué clase de lucha de machos ha sido esa?

—La que hacía falta para aclararle a ese niño su lugar. Y de paso te lo voy a aclarar a ti.

Dave lo besa furiosamente. Blaine se siente molesto por su actitud pero no puede dejar de responder al beso y a la ferocidad con la que Dave parece querer marcarlo. Es elevado por los fuertes brazos de Dave quien lo lleva hasta el escritorio haciendo que caigan al suelo la mayoría de los documentos que estaban sobre él.

—Eres mío. Kurt y tú lo son. Me escogieron a mí. —La voz de Dave es oscura, sedosa y pasional.

David se deshace rápidamente del cinturón de Blaine y le baja los pantalones. Lo vuelve a tomar de la cintura pero esta vez es para ponerlo de pie, girarlo y dejarlo apoyando el pecho sobre el escritorio. Dave se saca la polla por la abertura de los vaqueros y se inclina lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído.

—Te necesito, Blaine. —La polla de Dave se frota en la piel expuesta de Blaine. —Necesito que recuerdes lo mucho que me quieres. —Entra en él de una sola embestida pero no se mueve. —Dime que me quieres. Dime que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Blaine intenta respirar. Sabe que éste es un polvo provocado por la furia. Le gusta aunque no las razones que lo han provocado.

—Te necesito. Te quiero… _Te amo_.

Dave empieza moviéndose lentamente, saliendo un poco y regresando con fuerza. Sus manos dejan la cadera de Blaine y se colocan en sus hombros. Sale un poco más y luego regresa para moverse con fuerza. Las manos de David se clavan en los hombros de Blaine. La fuerza con la que se lo folla es casi irresistible pero se las arregla para no correrse pronto. Dave está descontrolado; ni siquiera se da cuenta de que el escritorio cruje o de que el ordenador se ha caído.

Blaine se corre sin la necesidad de tocarse, es demasiada la excitación del momento y la furia de los embates de David. Él no se detiene hasta que gruñe y lo penetra de tal forma que se corre en lo más profundo de su interior. David cae agotado en el suelo llevándose a Blaine con él. Pasan unos largos minutos hasta que bruma post orgásmica se va definitivamente. Blaine se pone de pie como puede, se ajusta la ropa y mira a David.

—Eres increíble, Dave Karofsky —espeta aún molesto.

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que escucho eso sin que en realidad tenga una connotación positiva. Blaine está cabreado conmigo y no lo culpo; acabo de portarme como un idiota celoso.<p>

—Blaine… —Me pongo de pie y al hacerlo me tambaleo un poco pero logro recuperar el equilibrio. Intento recomponer un poco el desastre que es mi entrepierna y luego miro a Blaine.

—Si no confías en mí, ¿qué hacemos los tres juntos? Esta estúpida pelea… Ha sido horrible. Es como si estuvieran compitiendo para ver quién se queda con el culo de la puta. —Eso ha dolido.

—Blaine, he sido un idiota. _Farmec,_ por favor...

—Quiero pensar que esto es algún tipo de crisis de los cuarenta o algo así. No sabes lo decepcionado que estoy ahora mismo de ti. Ni siquiera te importa nuestra labor aquí. Este evento es importante para demostrar que somos una asociación solida y seria. Ahora tengo que pensar en un número para terminar con esto. Por favor, David, vete a casa. Nos vemos en el evento.

—_Farmec…_

Blaine se gira y entra a la ducha de su oficina. Sé que en este momento no quiere verme. Salgo y sigo sin poder creerme lo que he hecho. Soy un bruto. A pesar de los años no puedo controlarme del todo y ahora él cree que no le tengo confianza y que su trabajo aquí no me importa. Subo al coche pero antes de arrancar se me ocurre una gran idea. En mi móvil busco el numero Puckerman.

—Noah, necesito tu ayuda. Le he cagado en grande con Blaine.

* * *

><p>Tom se pregunta dónde pueden estar Kurt y su papá. El evento casi termina y de ellos ni rastro. Se siente enfadado. Es la primera vez que hacen algo así y lo peor es que se lo hacen a Blaine, que es un alma cándida. Va al escenario y ve a Blaine un tanto nervioso y bastante triste.<p>

—¿No sabes nada de ellos? —Blaine lo mira y sonríe para luego suspirar pesadamente. —¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?

—Tu papá y yo tuvimos una discusión por algo que exageré. Le dije cosas que no debí, por lo menos no en ese tono, y me temo que ahora debe estar molesto conmigo. —Tom abraza a Blaine.

—Mi padre los quiere, papá. —Blaine besa el pelo de Tom y luego lo separa un poco de su pecho.

—¿Me has dicho papá? —Tom sonríe.

—Sí. También se lo digo a Kurt. En mi cabeza, por supuesto. Ustedes son mis padres, los tres. Sólo que los quiero por igual a los tres y no sabía cómo llamarles. Cuando era niño pensaba en decirle a Dave _padre_, a ti _papá_ y a Kurt _papi_ pero no me sentía muy cómodo con la idea así que empecé a llamarlos por sus nombres. Claro que eso no quiere decir que nos los ame como los padres míos que son. —Blaine se seca de inmediato unas lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos.

—No te preocupes. Todo estará bien entre tu papá y nosotros, ¿ok? Ahora ve a tomar tu lugar porque esto casi se acaba.

Cuando Tom se marcha, Blaine sale al escenario sonriendo a todos sus invitados. Es la primera vez en toda la noche que tiene la oportunidad de ver que una parte del auditorio, la destinada a sus amigos del club Glee, está casi vacía. Sólo ve a Sam que le sonríe pero que parece que le oculta algo.

—Bueno, la noche está llegando a su fin. Como habrán notado es para nosotros una gran fiesta el cumplir quince años en esta asociación que intenta ayudar a las personas con problemas para encontrar su sexualidad o para conciliar consigo mismos esa sexualidad. Antes de despedirnos quisiera regalarles un último número. Esta canción significa mucho para mí. En las largas noches en las me preguntaba por qué era gay escuchar esta canción me daba esperanza porque, de una u otra forma, buscaba darle una oportunidad al amor. La madre Teresa descubrió una paradoja en el amor pues amando hasta que duela se llega a un punto en el que ya no se siente el dolor, sólo se puede sentir el amor.

Blaine camina hasta el piano y se sienta en la banqueta. Antes de que empiece a tocar, Puckerman aparece en el escenario dando las primeras notas de la canción a la guitarra, seguido de Finn que está sentado en la batería que hay en la pared inferior del escenario y de casi todos los ex miembros del club Glee haciendo sonar sus dedos. Blaine toca en el piano y empieza a cantar.

_Pressure  
>pushing down on me<br>Pressing down on you  
>no man ask for<br>Under pressure  
>That burns a building down<br>Splits a family in two  
>Puts people on streets<em>

Las chicas continúan, logrando que la gente en el salón empiece a aplaudirles.

_Bah bah bah bah bah bah  
>Bah bah bah bah bah bah<em>

Sam, que está entre el público, ahora tiene un micrófono y va subiendo al escenario mientras canta.

_That's o-kay!  
>It's the terror of knowing<br>What this world is about  
>Watching some good friends screaming<br>Let me out!_

Blaine continua con la siguiente parte cantando con Sam.

_Pray tomorrow  
>takes me higher<br>Pressure on people  
>People on streets<br>_

Kurt y Mercedes se adueñan del centro del escenario para cantar juntos.

_Do do do bah bah bah bah  
>O-kay<br>Chippin' around  
>Kick my brains round the floor<br>These are the days  
>It never rains but it pours<br>Do do do bah bah bah bah_

People on streets  
>People on streets<p>

Finn y Rachel continúan con sus voces.

_It's the terror of knowing  
>What this world is about<br>Watching some good friends screaming  
>Let me out!<em>

Blaine sigue mientras mira al público y ve las caras de los hijos de sus amigos con unas sonrisas enormes.

_Pray tomorrow  
>takes me higher higher higher<br>Pressure on people  
>People on streets<em>

Puck toca y junto con Santana canta la siguiente parte de la canción.

_Turned away from it all  
>Like a blind man<br>Sat on a fence but it don't work_

Las voces de Kurt y Mercedes se unen a las de Puckerman y Santana para lo que sigue.

_Keep coming up with love  
>But it's so slashed and torn<br>Why why why?  
><em>_Love love love love_

Blaine se pone de pie mientras toca y sigue cantando a las personas del público que están completamente entregadas a ellos.

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
>Can't we give ourselves one more chance?<br>Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
>Why can't we give love give love give love?<br>Give love give love give love give love give love?_

De la nada se escucha la voz de barítono de Dave. Blaine lo ve aparecer desde detrás de Finn cantando hasta quedar frente a él.

_Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
>And love dares you to care<br>For people on the edge of the night  
>And love dares you to change our way<em>

Kurt, Blaine y David cantan la última parte logrando que el lugar se caiga por los gritos y aplausos.

_Of caring about ourselves  
>This is our last dance<br>This is our last dance  
>This is ourselves<br>Under pressure  
>Under pressure pressure.- <em>

Puckerman y Dave tocan con sus guitarras la última parte mientras sus ex compañeros chasquean sus dedos. Al terminar los silbidos y aplausos de sus hijos son ensordecedores.

* * *

><p>Haber entrado a McKinley con la fuerza de la ley por delante, léase obligados por Puckerman y Azimio, para que nos dejaran ensayar ha valido completamente la pena porque ahora Blaine tiene una maravillosa sonrisa en el rostro y parece que todo el enojo anterior ha desaparecido de su mirada. Kurt, detrás de él, me sonríe. Los ex chicos del club Glee de McKinley bajan del escenario. Azimio y Cristi nos dan una gran cena esta noche así que todos se van yendo a casa de mi hermana.<p>

Cuando al fin nos quedamos los tres solos Blaine se acerca a mí un tanto serio. Trago saliva. Desvío la mirada hacia Kurt que me mira tranquilizador.

—Siento lo que te he dicho esta tarde. He sobre reaccionado a todo y… —comienza a decir Blaine. Lo beso en parte para callarlo y en gran parte para tranquilizarme probando sus labios.

—No tienes que decirme nada. Yo he sido el idiota. Es que de pronto vi todo rojo de nuevo y reaccione así. No es justo para ti que me comporte de esa manera. Perdóname.

—¿Podemos dejar todo esto atrás? —nos pregunta Kurt. Blaine voltea a mirar a Kurt y asiente. _Bonito_ corre hasta mí y se cuelga de mi brazo derecho sonriendo encantador. —Lo mejor de este trío es que todos me voltean a ver cuando llegamos a un lugar.

—Y lo que más me gusta a mí es que tengo tres padres maravillosos. —Los tres vemos a Tom salir de entre la oscuridad de escenario. —No se lo puedo decir a muchas personas pero con que nuestra familia lo sepa me doy por bien servido. Además, todos los chicos están igual de alucinados que yo después de verlos así. Todos sabíamos que fueron parte del club Glee pero después verlos hacer esto se me hace injusto que no me durmieran con canciones de cuna todas las noches.

—Eso lo guardamos para los nietos. —Kurt le guiña un ojo a Tom y nos reímos de la cara del chico.

Los cuatro nos vamos hacia el estacionamiento después de un _bello_ mensaje de mi hermanita diciéndome que si no llegábamos en diez minutos me iba a colgar de los huevos. Eso fue bastante persuasivo. Kurt, Blaine y Tom suben al coche mientras yo me quedo mirándoles.

Han pasado tantos años... Del David que empezó este camino queda muy poco pero la base sigue ahí. Aún estoy asustado pero día a día venzo cada pequeña batalla en contra de mi miedo. Mi voluntad ha sido por y para ellos. He sido feliz y espero que falten muchos años para que llegue a la meta porque justo ahora quiero seguir mirando esos ojos llenos de felicidad de las personas que me aman y a las que amo profundamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como diría Michael Jackson: This is it.<strong>_

_**Hoy terminamos con Somebody to love y, como le dije a Winter, me embarga un sentimiento de nostalgia muy fuerte. Cuando empecé con la idea de escribir este fic quería que fuese algo largo y con Dave Karofsky de protagonista. Entonces pensé que la historia tendría poco éxito, Glee no tiene un fandom muy extenso en español, Dave Karofsky es uno de los personajes más odiados de la serie y todo mundo parecía querer fics Klaine. **_

_**Sin embargo, varias personas me callaron y hoy, Sombedoy to love tiene 393 comentarios en Slasheaven y 156 en FF net. Eso hace un total de 549 comentarios para un fic de Glee, qué tiene como protagonista a Dave Karofsky, qué no es un Klaine, qué no es un Kurtofsky. Es un Klainofsky, un fic de un trío que alcanzó ese número de comentarios. **_

_**Esto no hubiese sido posible sin la publicidad descarada, porque al final de cuentas, la mayoría de los comentarios me los dio gente en Slasheave, una página que no se caracteriza por tener muchos comentarios en fics sobre series. También se lo debo a personas que se comprometieron conmigo, con la lectura y con dejar un comentario como: **_

_**kisa_souma****, akemi091, cerezosrosas, Melanie_Lupin_Black, Torres de Cristal, Fadua, luxam9, Chidori, Belly Maltter, Hanatamago, Anixita, tsukinotora, Nameless-Anami, the pink post-it, Anita1997, Suuita, wendy1980, Kurtofsky-4EVER, julieloveskurt, Narya, Lorena Malfoy**_

_**Entre muchas otras personas que me dejaron un comentario a lo largo de la publicación de esta historia. Se me escapan ahora pero quiero agradecerles muchísimo todos sus comentarios. **_

_**Otra de las complicaciones para este fic fue la música, de una u otra forma me daba cosita poner una canción en los capítulos. Pero fui escogiendo canciones que significaran algo para mí o que hubiese escuchado en determinado momento de mi vida. No saben la alegría infantil que me daba cuando alguien me decía que la música del capítulo le había gustado. **_

_**Muchas personas dicen que fandom en español va muriendo poco a poco; yo creo que no. No creo que los fics tengan éxito entre las amistades de los fandoms. Es imposible no crear un lazo de amistad con las personas que te comentan y te hablan un poco de su vida, eso es algo inevitable. Pero no creo que eso influya en tener o no éxito, en mi experiencia, tienes que cuidar la historia, a las personas que te comentan y terminar la historia. Tengo muy poco escribiendo y leyendo fanfiction. No soy una persona relacionada con las grandes escritoras, ni tengo comunidades que me sigan y apenas tengo, con mis buenas amigas Mine, Xanath y Luna, eso que llamamos publicidad descarada, sin embargo tres de mis fics han sido muy bien tratados. **_

_**Podemos trabajar en la unificación de fandom en español, podemos escribir historias nuevas, parejas que no se han visto. Somebody to love nació de esa idea; el fandom de Glee está plagado de Klaine y de bashing contra Dave Karofsky o viceversa. Soy fiel a nunca hacerle bashing a ningún personaje y menos a uno tan bueno como Blaine Anderson sin embargo, publicar Somebody también me dejó saber que hay muchas personas que quieren leer Kurtofsky, Blainofsky y muchas de las miles de parejas que se pueden formar en el fandom de Glee.**_

_**Como Kamatari o BlackLady-AoD que de plano me dijeron que ellas querían un Kurtofsky y que como este fic no lo era ya no lo leerían pero que en cuanto publicara algo de esa pareja ellas estarían para comentar. También Lillith Malfoy que me pidió un Blainofsky y fans del Klaine como Anixita y julieloveskurt que llegaron a mi historia para comentar con toda la objetividad del mundo demostrando que si se puedo unificar el fandom de Glee siempre y cuando se respete el trabajo ajeno. Este fic me deja eso, me deja la satisfacción de que muchas personas que no veían la serie empezaron a verla por mi fic y me dijero que no pudieron odiar a Dave como debían gracias a mi fic, y también las personas que me dijeron: Gracias a tu historia cambie mi opinión sobre Dave Karofsky. **_

_**No sé si veré la tercera temporada de Glee, hasta hoy no hay nada que me motive a ello y menos después de los promos. Sin embargo, sé que no dejaré el fandom de Glee. Seguiré escribiendo historias que nadie más haría. **_

_**Por último tengo que agradecerle a mi beta Winter todo lo que hizo por esta historia. Winter fue maravillosa para mí en esta historia. Tiene todo mi respeto, el último capítulo de casi once mil palabras fue duro pero ella siempre estuvo al pie del cañón conmigo. No puedo dejar de agradecer mi suerte al haberme encontrado betas magnificas; un beta es la magia detrás de una historia y Winter es todavía un poquito más que eso. **_

_**No me despido, pronto, más de lo que creen me tendrán aquí de nuevo con una historia de hombres lobo. Blaine, Dave, Azimio contra un clan de un lobo muy malo con un pacto con un demonio. Si, lo sé, algo así como Glee con Supernatural. Aun no escribo ni una línea de esto pero la idea es esa. Aderezada por supuesto con mucho Slash, un poco de Santana/Brittany qué no hubo aquí (porque eso de liar a un trío es difícil), así que la próxima historia será un Kurtofsky con muchas sorpresas. **_

_**Un abrazote a todas las personas que me lean pero sobre todo, a las que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un comentario. **_


End file.
